RWBY: Desertion
by DatRtfantho
Summary: Gage Sim deserted the kingdoms, for unknown reasons... so now, he has isolated himself to the outskirts of Mountain Glenn. But then one day, he finds four girls, who call themselves Team RWBY. Can Yang, and the rest of her team help Gage numb his pain? And what new secret has one of his new friends been hiding from him? Rated M for BOTH reasons, and mostly canon. YangxOC
1. Pilot

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone. Welcome to my very first planned story! Titled, RWBY: Desertion! In the coming chapters, you will learn about my OC. Gage Sim, and the future adventures that will ensue along with the many characters of the RWBYverse…. But, maybe a little more with a certain Blonde Brawler, her little sister, and the entirety of Team RWBY.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own RWBY, they belong to Monty Oum, Miles Luna, Kerry Shawcross. and all of Rooster Teeth.

**Second Disclaimer**: Any Music or Lyrics I mention from this point on belong to their respective bands/musicians.

**NOTE: This Chapter has been Re-edited (Almost entirely,) compared to the orignal upload. For the newer viewers of course! Also, some future chapters will be expanded upon too. So if some chapters between 2-13 don't look as... sophisticated as other chapters at the moment, then just know that I am trying my best to fix them. You will see this note only in chapters that have been RE-edited or remade, just letting you all know beforehand! Now please, Enjoy!**

**Song: **Radioactive by Imagine Dragons

...

**Team RWBY**

**Three Weeks after the Vale Breach**

...

Team RWBY was assigned to return to Mountain Glenn, without a Huntsman, to scout out and eliminate all the grimm in the area so the Atlesian army could investigate the White Fang's staging area.

"Hey Yang? Are you okay?" Ruby asked, while Zwei was barking at Yang

She asked because her sister had bags under her eyes as she and her team scouted out the city, and the blonde brawler seemed to be physically tired as well.

"Yeah... i'm fine Ruby. I Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Yang whispered.

Yang rubbed her eyes, which were red, not out of anger, but because she hasn't slept for three whole days.

"Okay… but just tell me if we need to stop, I don't want you to fall asleep and have us leave you behind by accident Sis!"

Team RWBY believed they cleared the rest of the city out, but Yang a little Grimm killing could help her clear her mind. As would most brawlers.

"Okay… I don't think there's anymore Grimm left for us right now." Blake said.

They were at the lower part of the city, in between a collapsed bridge that overlooked the surrounding forest. As the position was closer to where most of the Grim would thrive.

Yang looked over the edge ledge and saw the forest. There was rumbling coming from it from far away, and then Zwei started to bark again as something huge came up above the distance trees…

"Whoa! What is that?!" Yang yelled.

"That's a Goliath." Ruby said as she cocked Crescent Rose. "Me and Oobleck saw them the last time we were here, and he told me not to both them… for now."

"And It doesn't look focused on us, so lets leave before it does see us." Weiss interrupted their conversation.

Yang's eyes just expanded further the long she stared at it however, "But what if it decides to come over here? Its by itself! We should take it down just in case!" She replied as she moved towards the edge of the bridge.

Yang then Jumped off the edge and started to sprint into the forest.

"Yang wait! Dont go alone!"

...

**Gage Sim**

**One year &amp; Six months after Desertion**

...

Gage was sleeping, for once, and was dreaming about that day, the day they came to the door, and told him what happened…

He remembered… an image of himself sulking at his old doorstep… and it was snowing as two men stood infront of him...

But the only thing he could hear was what one of the men said to him, "I'm so sorry, no one this your age should have to go through this."

And he just couldn't believe that it had happened… Again.

Gage then woke up, and he remembered where he was. Perched up in a tree branch. In the forest that surrounded the infamous Mountain Glenn.

It was still daytime, but he remembered that he was still alone… and he didn't care. Yet again. So he tried to close his eyes again, but there were tears in them, and he didn't know why.

"What the?" He growled loudly as he wiped the tears, "I've been awake for almost a month! I can't fucking sleep without being reminde-"

"*BANG!* *BANG!*"

He was suddenly interrupted by a series of small explosions…. and the roar from a Goliath's trunk. "Shit!" Gage exclaimed.

He then stood up and looked above the treeline to see a Goliath in the distance as it appeared to be trying to stab something with it's tusks….

"*sigh* ...Who could be that stupid?"

He asked himself that, and jumped onto some of the other tree branches around him afterwards, to head towards the giant Grim quietly….

Yang tried to shoot the over-sized elephant in the eyes, but all it did was piss it off. It then tried to squish her, but Yang dodged its foot.

"Hey Elephant breath! I've had drunks that have tried to flirt with me with a better scent than yours! "

The Goliath responded to Yang's insult by using its tusks to scrape the green field below its chin, knocking her off of her feet with it's tusks.

"Agh!"

She fell onto her back quickly and tried to recover, and when she did, all she saw was the shadow of the Goliath's trunk once again as she gasped.

But then suddenly, Yang blinked…. and saw a green silhouette standing in front of her, that looked to have appeared out of thin air

And after a few seconds…. She heard something fall and land right next to her with a loud thud.

"Come on! You dont want her! She's fresh meat! You want me instead! I'm seasoned, and I just cut off your fucking trunk too!"

She listened to the silhouette's voice as it said that… and she conculded that the silhouette was indeed man.

"W...Who is that…"

She started to stand up again, but the man quickly turned without warning and pushed her back down. "Stay down!" He yelled.

"H-Hey!"

He then disappeared as the Goliath's tusks swung above her head.

But, as he was gone, Yang looked up at the Goliath and saw the him once again… but she noticed that he was dressed in mostly dark green clothes… with a shotgun on his back… and a hood over his head.

He was standing on one of the Goliath's tusks as well before he grinned… and turned towards Yang,

"...Let me take this one. Sorry, It just seems like common courtesy to me!"

The man then pulled a curved knife out of a holster on his right leg asthe Goliath tried to shake him off, so the man grabbed on to its tusks,and used it to swing below the grimm's chin, where he used the knife to stab at its skin and move closer to its lower neck.

He stabbed into it's neck and the Goliath jerked its head, but the man used the oversized elephant's movement as momentum to cut through and up the left side of it's neck.

He was launched upwards as his knife exited it's flesh. And he eventually landed ontop of the Grimm's head. But he immediately put his knife into it's neck again, and ran toward the right side of its neckline.

He then got to the edge of it's neck, and when he did, he jumped off of the Goliath, turned around as fast as he could… and let one more downwards slash into it's neck, which tore its flesh, and connected with the other cuts.

The Goliath just cried out in agony, and continued to bellow until its head eventually bowed, and fell clean off of its body. As it had now been decapitated.

"Yes!"

The man cheered for a second, and activated his Aura before he hit the ground, which cushioned the impact.

Then, Yang stood up and looked at him while he was walking towards her. Right as the Goliath's head fell on to the field behind him, and caused a massive shockwave… that didn't affect either of them.

Yang watched as her apparent, 'Hero' continued to approach her… right as she heard yelling and barking come from behind the trees behind her.

"Yang! What was that all about?!" Ruby shouted as Zwei, Weiss, and Blake stopped behind her. "And who's... that?"

Her question was referring to the man… but Yang didnt answer her little sister. So, the Team and their dog just watched as the person finally made his way to them all.

That was when they saw that the Mystery man was wearing brown jeans, brown fingerless gloves, a black shirt with a partially buttoned sage leather jacket with a connecting hood over it, and also a... Sage bandana wrapped around his face...

"Stay back Ruby!"

Yang then activated one of her Gauntlets and pointed it at the man exactly as his curved knife changed and shifted into a revolver, so he could aim it at the brawler's hand.

His revolver was a silver Colt .44 Magnum Python with a brown handle and a medium-sized barrel. Not too long and not too short, and he continued to aim it at her hand as he started to slowly pull his pistol's hammer back,

"W-Whoa! No need to blow my brains out over a kill steal Sweetheart!" He yelled.

Her response was to just cock Ember Celica one more time, and take another step towards him, "I-It's called stranger-danger you dumbass!" Yang yelled.

Ruby and the rest of her team just watched as the standoff went down… but she noticed that the man's stance and expression basically told her that he was only trying to defend himself… as he looked like he was about to take a step back…

So, she looked at him, and walked past Yang. Standing right infront of him as he still pointed the revolver at her older sister, and didn't even have her hands near Crescent Rose at all.

"...Who are you?" She asked him politely.

"R-Ruby!"

He glanced at the smaller girl for a few seconds, but then moved his eyes back to Yang's gauntlet as he answered, and still kept his weapon aimed at the older blonde.

"...My name is Gage. Gage Sim. And i'm just another teen like you. I swear."

And right there, he quickly examined the four starting with Ruby. "Small, but probably slow considering her weapon…." he looked at Crescent Rose, and saw it's scope. "Sniper and a Scythe... heavy and bolt action. Hopefully not a problem..."

Then Blake, who was holding both parts of Gambol Shroud. "Dual wielding swords? ...Should be easy to disarm her." He then looked at the bow on her head and saw it twitch and bend backwards…. "Hmm ..."

Next was Weiss, who was already sneering at him as she was in her fighting stance with Myrtenaster. "A Schnee? ….Nevermind that. Myrtenaster is one handed from what i've heard from Dad… and Rapiers are mostly lightweight, so she'll be fast..."

And lastly was Yang, who had one of Ember Celica's gauntlet's pointed at him as the other one was trying to block Ruby's face

"Hmm, Gauntlets are covering her knuckles….." He noticed the shotgun shells lined around the outer shell of the gauntlet. "Twelve gauge…. Can blow my arm off if I even try and restrain her…. so don't let her get near you."

But then… he took account in the fpur girl's ages… and felt weird since… they were also teenagers like him.

"Wait a second, four of them, all look like they're a year younger than me, and they were trying to kill Grimm? ...They're Probably from Beacon!"

So after that realization, Gage lowered his revolver, and sighed. "*sigh* Well since I introduced myself first… I guess I'll have to be the mature one..." And then he turned his revolver back into it's knife form, and sheathed it slowly.

His action made Yang smile smugly, so she nodded at him and let her gauntlets shift back into their incognito form. "Hmm. Smart move. Now, can you please hand it over 'Gage'? ...And don't pretend that I don't see that shotgun on your back.~"

Ruby then lowered Yang's hand that was in front of her face. "Y-Yang why are you-"

"*sigh* ...I just have to make sure little sis." Yang said as she turned back around. "Also, start with the shotgun, Please."

Gage simply rolled his eyes and reached for his shotgun, which was a Model 1887 Lever-action shotgun with a complete stock. He pulled it out of the holster on his back and handed it to Yang, so the barrel was facing him.

"And now the Knife."

"*sigh* ...Yeah yeah I got it…." He reached towards the sheath on his right leg with his left hand, took the sheath off, and started to handed it to Yang.

She grabbed it, and waited for him to let go of it…. But Gage looked at her and noticed something... different about her as he became entranced by her eyes… for some weird reason.

"Wait… L-Lilac eyes?." He thought to himself. "Well… anything's a common trait in this world… so don't make a big deal about it. You've had five years to mourn anyway…"

Blake then looked at his right hand and saw that he was about to close his fist, but he stopped…. and let his fist open. So she just thought that he was feeling rightfully frustrated… which made her smile a bit.

He let go of his weapon. "Don't cut yourself." And said that to Yang as he put his hands in the air.

"Okay, turn around."

He did so, and Yang immediately put his hands behind his back… smirking as she did so. "A-Agh…. So what now? ...You going to strip-search me, sweetheart?" Gage groaned as he complied with her actions.

"Yes, and instead of sweetheart... you can just call me, SIR!' She then kicked the man in the groin, but instead of it hurting him, it hurt Yang instead. "Owww!" Yang held her knee,"What is in there?!" She shouted painfully.

"Hehehe… just a Crotch plate. Gotta protect the family jewels like they're diamonds when you live out here…" He said while smirking.

Her clear groaning made Zwei started to bark at Gage, mostly because of how protective he was of his owners. "Arf! Arf!"

"Hey hey hey! Zwei we can't attract any more attention to ourselves right now!" Ruby petted Zwei and calmed him down, but she quickly looked around and noticed that there wasn't any buildings around, only trees.

"Hmm... Hey wait a second… Yang? D...Do you know How to get back to the city from here?"

And in that instant, Blake and Weiss both made a slapping sound as they facepalmed hard, and Gage chuckled a bit from her question as well. "…And you guys are Huntresses in training?" He sounded disappointed.

"Be quiet you! T-They put the words 'in training' there for a reason!" Weiss yelled at him.

That was when he suddenly lowered his hands a bit… and looked over at Ruby. "Look, I know my way back to the city from here like nothing, so if you all become little bit nicer, then I'll help you. But only on one other condition…" He said.

"...What 'conditions'?" Yang asked.

"Give me something else to call you guys besides Red, White, Black, and Yellow? Perhaps a name?" Gage answered.

Yang turned toward her teammates, and they all nodded to her, but Weiss sighed as an answer, *sigh* Fine, but you have start walking….. a-and you have to show us your face!" She said.

He then smiled as he felt Yang release him, and since he wanted to gain their trust…. Gage slowly pulled down his hood from the top of his head, and lowered his bandana down, and he ran his hand through his hair right after, in an attempt to make himself seem presentable.

Yang saw that Gage had turquoise eyes, sort-of short auburn hair, and that he had some facial scruff on his lips, chin, and the sides of his face that were connected to the hair on his chin and to his hairline.

It gave him the young and rough look, which Yang personally thought was…. A lot more than cute.

"Sounds like a plan.~" He said as he turned around and started to walk… but not before he noticed Yang and gave her a quick little wink.

At first, The blonde brawler didn't know that she was still staring at him. Not until Weiss suddenly snapped her fingers in front of Yang's face. "You can focus on your eye candy later Yang! We have a job to do! So start walking."

"Sh… S-Shut up, Weiss…." She whispered.

After beginning their journey, Yang eventually handed Gage's Knife to Blake as the rest of Team RWBY started to follow him. "...Just in case he tries anything." She said to her partner.

Blake looked at the Knife, and became confused because it had a curved blade, and a ring on it's handle. "What type of Knife is this?" She asked.

"Its called a Kukri." Gage answered.

Ruby's then eyes lit up, and nearly became distracted for a second before she shook her head, "W-Whoa there. Almost thought you said, 'cookie'!" She said, sounding a little disappointed.

"W-What? No! A Kukri is a type of knife that has a curved blade. Nothing Exotic."

Ruby frowned. "Aww..." but she then looked at his knife while Blake held it… and remembered that Gage had jusy killed a Goliath with it earlier,

"Wait a second..." She walked and stopped in front of him.. "If you killed that Goliath…*gasp* … then does that mean you're a Huntsman?!"

Gage shook his head and sighed. "Heh… yeah i wish..." And it made Ruby become very shocked.

"Where did you learn to fight then?" Weiss asked from behind him.

However, he just continued to walk rather rather give any answers. "You can ask all the questions you want when we get there, but first, you should probably tell me about yourselves."

Gage walked past Ruby, and she followed behind him. "Sooo... Your name is... Ruby right?" He asked her.

Ruby nodded, "Mmhm. Ruby Rose!" She said happily while she put her arms in the air, making him smile as well. After that, Gage turned to Yang so he could ask for her name. "And Your name is?"

She quickly answered, "Yang… Yang Xiao Long."

He simply stared at her for a few seconds… into her eyes to be specific, before just chuckled to himself. "Hmm… That's a pretty name. 'Yang'." And, the remarked instantly caused her cheeks to blush.

But Ruby also decided to punch Gage in the gut. Shouting, "Hey she's my older sister! So no making googly eyes!" at him as she did so and made him cough.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled. Again.

"Owww, okay..." he started rubbing where he was hit. "Agh… glad i know about Ice Queen over there….. She probably would've hit me somewhere lower if i tried to make a joke…."

Ruby, Yang, and Blake started to laugh, but Weiss of course growled at him angrily. "Hey! My name is Weiss!" But, Gage interrupted her. "Yeah I know who you are… _Snowflake_. Just never would have thought..."

Weiss stopped walking. "Thought what?!" She sounded threatened.

Gage's eyes widened soon, and just grinned at the sight of the infamous heiress glaring at him in rage."i _never _would've thought that someone as high in life as you would want to fulfill the same dreams as every other kid in Remnant." He said, in a very toxic tone.

She then began to stammer. "The nerve of….-*sigh* … and what's wrong with that? Hmm?"

Gage interrupted her again and put his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner. "Nothing. It just seems like you're trying to prove a point, that you can handle yourself, Right?" He asked her.

The white haired princess's cheeks became a little rosy… and she looked down at the ground. As he nearly guessed correctly. "...Yes..." she muttered.

"Good, that's probably the reason why that your father trusts you to have the whole, 'heiress role' thing." He said.

And the line up of the four teenage girls finally reached it's end, as Gage finally turned and started to stare at Blake, who gave him a weird look in return as she nearly began to glare at him too.

"And what about Ms. Also Antisocial over here?"

She narrowed her eyes…. And allowed Gage to see that the bow on her head twitch nonchalantly… again. "*sigh* ...Blake." She answered.

Her groan of an answer humored him… but he dropped his smirk quickly and looked at her bow for a second… before he took a step towards her, tilted his head a bit… and finally decided the first thing he noticed about her...

"So Blake... why the bow?"


	2. Start Walking

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Man, I was suppose to have this uploaded a lot earlier than this, but hey, i'm here now. So now that the new update version is here, let's get this show on the road!

**Song: **The Wolf by Thallie Ann Seenyen

**NOTE: This Chapter has been Re-edited (Almost entirely,) compared to the orignal upload. For the newer viewers of course! Also, some future chapters will be expanded upon too. So if some chapters between 2-13 don't look as... sophisticated as other chapters at the moment, then just know that I am trying my best to fix them. You will see this note only in chapters that have been RE-edited or remade, just letting you all know beforehand! Now please, Enjoy!**

…...

"So Blake… Why the bow?"

All four members of Team RWBY stopped, and looked at Gage as Blake put her hand over her bow In shock because of his question.

"H… H-How did you-"

And he quickly answered, "I don't think people can hide their body language. Even if they are faunus."

"WHAT?!" All of four of them yelled, making Gage jump and take a step away from them.

"When You drew your weapons, your bow bent back, which meant you were angry, When i called Weiss, 'Ice Queen', you laughed,and your bow didn't move and became pointed, which meant you were happy."

Blake took off her bow, and unhappily revealed her ears to everyone. "Okay, i'm a faunus. Do you have a problem with that Gage?" She asked him, angrily

Gage saw Blake's cat ears... and they were bent backwards, which clearly indicated that she was mad if her tone and expression didn't already make that clear.

"No! Not at all!" He replied.

"Are you sure?!"

Gage felt threatened, and he even began to stutter. "Y-Yes! And coincidentally, my dad was adopted by faunus! And my grandparents were awesome! ...Well… from what he told me."

And thanks to that, Blake seemed to have started to calm down. "Alright then…. So where did you learn how to read me?" She asked him.

"Like I said, my Dad was raised by faunus, so he learned how to read their emotions, All of the different types he met at least, and taught me about them." He said.

Blake huffed while Weiss just scoffed at him, and continued to watch the man as Yang stood at an equal pace behind him while they continued to walk through the brush and eventually made their way into a small clearing.

Ruby was carelessly walking ahead of the group, so they followed halfway across the clearing… until Gage suddenly stopped walking, and got on one knee. "Hold up!" He whispered.

"What is it? And why are you whispering?" Yang asked.

He noticed that there were animal track in the dirt below their feet, so he began to investigate them carefully.

He pointed to the ground and said, "Tracks…probably grimm, and they look fresh too. "

Gage untied his bandana that was below his chin, and tied it around his right arm, the bicep to be more specific, and noticed that the track also seemed to be giving off a putrid stench as well...

"Beowolves? Or something else dark..." he thought.

The stench was stronger than before, so it must have been a group of them, and the tracks proved his theory right. "*sigh* ...What is it?" Weiss asked him with frustration.

He tilted his head a little "Grimm. Whole pack probably." He answered.

"*snap*"

They all then heard a branch break behind them, which made Zwei started to bark, and even one of Blake's cat ears twitched. "Oh here we go..."

And on queue, a pack of more than a dozen beowolves came out of the treeline behind them, making Gage jump up before he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Team RWBY then readied their weapons and got in front of him,

"_Now _can i have my weapons back?" Gage asked Yang, as she was still holding his shotgun.

"Nope! You're going to let us handle this!" Yang said before she turned towards Ruby, "Okay say the word sis!"

"Get back Zwei!" Ruby grinned as her dog sat behind her, and she took out Crescent Rose as it was in it's sniper mode.

"Okay… Checkmate!"

So with that, Weiss unsheathed and clashed her sword against the ground, and a circle if ice formed around the group. Then multiple copies of Blake detached themselves from the cat faunus and stood in front of the group, behind the circle of ice, as the beowolves started to charge towards them.

So, then the copies of Blake all switched to Gambol Shroud's pistol form and sprayed at the beowolves, with some of the creatures of darkness breaking through the barrage of bullets.

The copies fired until their magazines were empty, then they disappeared, but they killed at least four of the beowolves.

Five more got closer, but they all slipped onto the ice that Weiss put on the ground, so Weiss, and Ruby took care of them. "Iceflower!" Ruby yelled.

Weiss put a glyph under her partner, and she stabbed Crescent Rose's blade into the Glyph. Ruby stood on top of the Scythe, and Yang kicked it, which made it start to spin, and Ruby just began to shoot as she spinned faster and faster.

Bullets flew and casings fell as their leader yelled out and cocked her weapon, but eventually it stopped spinning, and there were only three Beowolves remaining.

Two of them went for Yang, so she used Gage's shotgun to blow the first one's brain's out. However, the blonde thought his weapon was a semi-auto shotgun, so she aimed it at the other beowulf and tried to shoot again, but it didn't fire.

"Crap!"

"*snarl!*"

The beowulf simply knocked it out of her hand, but she blew it to pieces with one of Ember Celica's gauntlets..

Gage's shotgun landed on the floor next to him, so he immediately ran towards it and was about to grab it, but the last beowulf pounced on him and tackled him to the ground!

'Graah!"

They fell onto the ground as the wulf had it's jaws in front of Gage's face, but he used both of his hands to keep it's mouth open. So the grimm put one of it's paws onto his right arm, and… was about rip his sleeve, and bandana…

"Don't you fucking touch that!" he yelled.

Yang watched as the last Beowulf ran past her, and tackled it just tackled Gage onto the floor!

"Gage!"

"Don't you fucking touch that!" Gage yelled.

Yang ran towards the beowulf that was on top of Gage, and was about to pull it off of him, but then two blades went through the Beowulf's skull and out the back of his head, silencing it abruptly!

"What the-"

The blades then retracted from the Beowulf's head, and Gage pushed it off of him.

Yang looked at his right arm, and saw something she didn't notice before. On top of his right wrist, was a small metal rectangular box, and there were two curved blades coming from the front of it, and they were above his right hand.

Gage started to get up at, but Yang knocked him back down once she noticed the concealed weapon, and she aimed one of Ember Celica's gauntlets at his head.

"Yang! What are you doing?!" Ruby yelled.

"Look at his right arm!"

The blonde pointed at it, and her eyes were beginning to shift from lilac to crimson now. "What is that?" Weiss asked.

Gage saw the barrel of her gauntlet, and the blades retracted once again as he put his hands up in submission . "Hey, wait! I-i can explain! ...It's a special type of gauntlet prototype. A concealed version." He answered.

Yang was still aiming at him, and that was when Blake remembered that she saw the small gauntlet, and noticed something.

She remembered, when Gage was handing his Kukri to Yang, his fist was about to close, but something stopped him, and he opened his hand. "Wait! if you had that the whole time, you could have… killed me."

"But i didn't."

Now, He looked up at the Team with a blank expression, and sat back up with his hand on his knee. "I trust you guys, Okay? so why can't you trust me?" And then he began to… stare at Yang. "I mean yeah,i look shady, but i was just born that way." He said, sarcastically.

Yang put her fist down, smiled and reached out to him. He then took her hand, and she pulled him up back onto his feet. "So… _Now _can i have my other weapons back?"

She pondered nervously for a moments until she looked at Blake, and nodded. "...Give him it."

So, Blake tossed the sheathed knife to him, and Gagee caught it and placed it back onto his right leg.

Yang picked his shotgun off of the ground after that, and handed it to him gently. "What type of shotgun is this anyway? And why does it have a scope?" she asked.

"It's a pull action shotgun." Then, two iron bars came from the tip of the shotgun's barrel, and folded around the shotgun, and at the end of the bars, there was a wire that went through the gun, and connected the two bars. Forming the limbs of a crossbow.

Gage just grinned and flip-cocked the shotgun before he shot an arrow out of it, and into the dead beowulf's head. "It's also a crossbow."

The action made Ruby smile and stare at the weapon closely. "So…. it's a gun….that's also a gun?" she asked him, sounding a little confused.

"Well, technically…."

Everyone began to admire the shotgun/crossbow, even Weiss but she didn't think too highly of it since… well, it looked too old school for her own personal tastes.

But Ruby, being her curious and anxious self, wanted to know more about it. So, she asked if Gage's weapons were named like her and her team's weapons were. "...Do they have names?"

Both Blake and Yang rolled their eyes, mostly because it was like she was referring to the guns as if they were people. But Gage he still smiled, as was actually able to provide an answer.

"Actually, _they _do. I call my gauntlet Cynica, my Kukri is named Javix, and my shotgun... is called Mistletoe."

Ruby giggled, and clenched Crescent Rose closely, "That's so cool!"

"So, now that you guys trust me… i guess i should show you what else i have up my sleeve..." Ruby and Yang quickly replied, "Sure!" So, Gage grinned, and then he put two fingers from both hands in his mouth, and let out a wolf whistle.

"*whistle*"

"..Just wait a second."

The two sisters waited, and then they started to hear Hooves clack against the ground and Zwei started to bark. They heard something…. Snort. Off in the distance,

And then, a horse came out of from the brush in front of them, and looked over at the group cautiously. "Okay try not to move too fast, she gets spooked easily!"

The apparent She-Horse was a brown mustang with white accents, and she also had a light brown colored maine..

"Come on. C'mere girl..." He whispered.

The horse first let out a small breath, and reluctantly walked past Team RWBY and stopped next to Gage. "It's okay. They're good people… so far..."

"Oh my god! You have a horse?!" Yang yelled as she cupped her own cheeks. "I thought they were endangered!"

Gage grabbed the Horse's bridle head piece, and petted it a bit, and the animal seemed to have calmed down a bit.. "They are, I saved her from some Ursai when I first came here."

Weiss smiled, but then noticed that the horse had most of it's riding equipment. "Where did you get the equipment for it?" she asked.

"She was trapped inside a barn, and when I cleared it, I found some of it's riding gear, and a book on how to tame them. I had to wait for hr to grow into it though! So that was cute to see."

He didn't notice it, but Ruby smiled again, and was still admiring the animal like it was the biggest chocolate chip cookie on the planet! And her silver eyes looked like they had turned into round saucers.

"WOW!"

She then tried to reach towards the Horse's head. "Can I... pet her?" She asked. Ruby looked at Gage and saw that, for the first time, he was smiling. "Go ahead." He said.

She began to stroke the horse's face and when she did, the horse let out a small breath.

"Does she have a name?"

He let out another small laugh, "Heh, yeah I named her Green Bean. I always fed her the things and she loved them. So it was easy." And Zwei got closer to the horse, and they both started to sniff each other after Gage said that.

Gage then put his left foot in the Horse's left riding irons, and he sat on top of Green Bean's saddle while Ruby was still petting her,

"Hey Yang, has Ruby ever ridden a horse before?" he asked her older sister.

"Once, at a festival when we were little, but she got scared and got off."

"Yaang!" Ruby yelled.

Gage took his left foot out of the riding iron, and reached out to Ruby with his hand. "Want to try again?" He asked her. "YES!" Ruby grabbed his hand. "Okay then, you see that thing my foot was in? Put your left foot in that."

She put her foot inside the riding iron,and Gage then pulled her up onto the horse so Ruby could sit behind him. "Take your foot out and put your arms around my waist so you don't fall off."

She did so, and Gage put his foot back into the iron. "Okay ready?"

"Yeah just start slow, please." Ruby asked him.

"Okay."

Gage lightly hit his leg against Green Bean's stomach, and it started to walk slowly in a circle which made\Ruby tighten her grip around his waist.

"Okay, Okay, this isn't that bad." she said. "Ready to go fast?" Gage asked. "Uhhh….Sure." Ruby sounded a little scared, but her new friend just found it to be funny. "Hehe, Okay, Giddy up girl!"

Gage then hit Green Bean's sides harder, and she started to gallop faster. Ruby started to panic, while the rest of her team was laughing.

"Ahhh! too fast!" She yelled. "Relax! Just try not to fall off." he yelled. "Slow down!" she yelled back at him.

"Okay, fine." he groaned, and pulled on Green bean's harness, and they came to a stop under a tree.

Ruby got off, and almost fell when her feet hit the ground. "Okay, let's get a move on!" Weiss shouted at them.

Green Bean started to fuss a little bit. "Are you hungry girl?" Gage asked her. Then, thr horse started to bray happily. "Okay! Okay! Just keep it down please!" And with that, Green Bean walked over to an apple tree.

"Gage! what's the hold up?" Yang asked.

"One second! She's hungry so i'm going to get her an apple!"

He grabbed onto a tree branch above him, and hoisted himself up. He saw a red apple hanging from another tree branch in front of him, so he picked it… and sat in the trees for a few moments before he could see the outline of a few buildings on the horizon…

"Guess we're almost there…"

…

While he was doing that, Ruby was walking with her teammates and Zwei… but the rose kept watching Gage… and she found eventually found the courage to suggest that,

"...Maybe he should come with us back to Beacon…

"Better than being out here..." Blake replied.

Yang thought for a moment, and also began to watch the man as he fed his horse, and she thought that it would be a nice thing to do for him. "Yeah… maybe. He does seem nice and normal enough to be at the academy…. To me at least..."

Although, Weiss saw the idea as being stupid and idiotic, "What?! We don't know if he's dangerous or not!" she said.

Blake chimed in, and made probably the most obvious point about him that she could. "Weiss, if he wanted to kill us he probably would have done it. Sure he looks threatening, but that doesn't he is."

"Then why is he out here? By himself?" Weiss asked her as a counter question.

The cat faunus stayed silent since it honestly was a good question, but Yang interrupted them before Ruby or Blake could try and make the conversation go on even further,

"Guys, he probably has his reasons... so Just give it time, and it'll work out... I know it will..."


	3. Safehouse

**Author's Note:** Got another here for y'all. Next one's gonna probably be uploaded pretty much right after this one since it's really, really short. But i promise i'll keep updating these as much as i am currently. So, enjoy!

**Song: **Into Dust by Mazzy Star

**NOTE: This Chapter has been Re-edited (Almost entirely,) compared to the orignal upload. For the newer viewers of course! Also, some future chapters will be expanded upon too. So if some chapters between 2-13 don't look as... sophisticated as other chapters at the moment, then just know that I am trying my best to fix them. You will see this note only in chapters that have been RE-edited or remade, just letting you all know beforehand! Now please, Enjoy!**

…...

Green Bean and Gage rode in front of the Team, and he just pointed over to the horizon, as he knew what direction they should go in to get back to the abandoned City of Mountain Glenn,

"Hey, i saw the city! And it should be north of us, so... we should probably hurry up. Because it's going to get dark soon!"

He then pulled his shotgun out of the holster on his back, and put it in another holster that was on the right side of Green Bean's saddle, so he could draw it faster.

"Speaking of that, you guys wouldn't happen to have a camp set up there by any chance, would you?"

Weiss just angrily crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes to add to her pretty pissed off mood, "We _were_ going to set one up, but then our bodacious blonde decided to run off, and now we're stuck with you." She hissed.

"Oh bite me, ice queen..." Yang grumbled under her breath.

Since he knew that they were probably moody from just the heat, fighting, and the chore of having to deal with him could set the two girls off, Gage tried to diffuse the argument before it could take place,

"Whoa! It's fine, i have a place in the city. It's more like a safe house... but it's there."

However, his terminology made the icy haired girl become even more suspicious of him. "A safe house hmm? That doesn't sound suspicious at all…"

Yang was about to outright shout at her in annoyance, so she just got in between everyone and pointed at Gage lazily with her finger,

"Weissss…. It could take hours to set one up somewhere safe! And Grimm thrive in the dark remember?"

And that prompted Zwei to start barking, since he was still unfamiliar with their other new found stray.

But, Gage didn't want anything else to pop out at them because of the ruckus they were making, so he tried his best to reason with Weiss, as if she was even worse than the corgi's barking...

"Hey! Stop it! Look, I know you don't trust me Weiss, but unless you want to sleep in the stomach of a beowulf tonight, then i suggest you come with me. Besides, I have supplies…. I think?"

Gage then turned towards Ruby, "B-But either way, It's your call, i mean, you're the team leader right? So you make the decisions."

Ruby nodded, "Y-Yes! A-And since you don't seem like a total creeper… it sounds like what you have is our best bet. You hear that Weiss?"

"Grrr… fine."

…

**Later...**

...

They finally entered the city, and it was almost sunset. The Team, and Gage, was walking down an abandoned concrete road that was surrounded by tall destroyed, or incomplete buildings.

As they walked, Gage noticed that Yang had bags under her eyes, which were fluttering to stay open, and she could barely keep up with her teammates.

So, he made Beanie gallop over to her, and he held out his hand, "Need a ride, 'Milady?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Hehe, in your dreams 'cowboy'…"

The horse just stopped in front of Yang at this point. "I'm not gonna make you. Just thought you'd wanna give those wobbly legs of yours a break..." He grinned at her, and she just stared at him for a few seconds.

"...Fine, but don't get any funny ideas."

She reluctantly held out her hand, and Gage hoisted her up so she could sit right behind him on the saddle. And she just sat up for a few minutes…

...But after while, Yang started to fall asleep, and she unknowingly began to press her body against his back, making him blush a bit.

"..Are we almost there..." She asked tiredly.

"J… Just a few more blocks."

They were now ahead of the group, they kept passing some small cracks and holes in the concrete road which offered a glimpse for what lies below them.

He wasn't acting as cautious as the rest of Team RWBY though, since he was use to just stepping around them… but… for some reason he felt more vulnerable than usual…

"*growl*"

"...What the?"

"*Roar!*"

"...Oh crap!"

Suddenly, an Ursa paw raised up from one of the holes in the ground, and then the Grimm jumped out of the hole, it's red eyes and snarling white teeth becoming all too visible.

Yang jumped, and since he knew she was still with him, Gage pulled out his shotgun from the holster that was connected to Beanie's saddle, aimed it at the creature, and pulled the trigger.

It fired, and the shotgun blew the Ursa's head into two different pieces, with the top half landing on the ground in a steaming and bloody mess.

After that, He could hear the echo of his weapon become quieter, and he started to calm down…. But that was until multiple Grimm howled from the forest that they had just came from...

"Oh shit, they're coming!"

Ruby picked up Zwei and ran next Gage and Yang. "What? I thought it was just that one! " She said.

Gage huffed, and just looked down at her with a look of dread as he turned to look back at the street, and any other alleyways behind them,

"It's not just gonna be one anymore. That's for sure. So we need to leave, like… now!"

Yang woke up from the gunshot, and became alarmed, but was still a little groggy, "How far is your place.." she asked him.

"Just up ahead. Keep a look out for a hotel. it's pretty tall."

Ruby, Blake, and Weiss all lined up behind Gage, so he just waved at them, "Hey! think you can keep up?'

"Just lead the way." Blake answered.

"Okay, here we go!" Yang rubbed her eyes, and tightened her grip on Gage's waist since he grabbed onto his horse's reins, and she watched as he tugged on them, hard.

"Hyah!"

He whipped Green Bean's harness, and she began to make her gallop faster and faster down the street.

They all began to run, and the number of screeching grimm seemed to have increased, since nightfall was already nearly upon them.

Gage looked behind himself, and saw that the other three girls were actually keeping up.

Ruby and Zwei were in front, Weiss and Blake were behind her, but he could also see the road behind shift… and shake a bit, as he didn't want to even think about what lied down there under their feet, so he just focused on the road in front of them…

…

After about five minutes, Gage eventually saw a very tall, partially destroyed building with burned out lights that said, 'Luxury Overnight Stay', and he almost passed it by accident.

"Hold up!"

He then yanked on his horse's harness, which made her stop right before he turned around, and looked at the rest of Team RWBY,

"In here! Yang hop off!"

Yang nodded, and jumped off, nearly falling onto the ground once her feet hit the floor, but Ruby helped her back up.

Weiss ran to the glass double doors, but it was locked, however, Gage luckily had the key to the lock as well. "One second!" He yelled.

He ran behind her, and fished a silver key out of his pocket, and put it in the keyhole before he twisted it… but then the key broke into two pieces…

"Aw hell…."

Gage closed his right hand out of frustration after that, and Cynica's blades emerged from his gauntlet as he raised his arm, and aimed to punch out the glass.

"Fucking- door!" He then smashed through the glass door, opened the lock from the other side, and opened the door quietly.

"Come on!

Team RWBY went in first, and Gage was trying to get Green Bean to lower her head so she could get inside, "I know it's been awhile since we've been here! just go in!" he then pushed the horse through the door, and closed it behind himself.

But, once the door shut, he looked up to see the handle of a security gate that was above the entrance, and he reached up so he could grab the handle,

"Blake help me with this!"

Blake looked up and nodded. So, she got next to him, and they both lowered it onto the ground so it covered the door, and all the surrounding windows, blocking out any source of light as well.

"Phew….there we go."

"You sure they won't find us?" Weiss asked. Gage then moved Green Bean behind the Hotel's main counter, where there was already a pile of hay on the ground.

"Just stay moderately positive for the next couple of hours. It'll knock off their senses to my-i mean… _our_ negative emotions..." he answered her.

"...Okay…"

Gage shook his head, and pointed towards an elevator behind Weiss after she replied, "Just… get in the elevator, i'll be there in a second..."

She nodded, so her, Ruby, Zwei, Blake, and Yang all entered the elevator, while Gage tried to calm down Green Bean since she was looking around the room cautiously.

"It's okay girl, we'll go back out in the morning," He then reached into his pocket, and gave her another apple. "Here, now it's time to go to sleep, okay?" He scratched the horse's chin, which made her put her head onto the hay that was behind the hotel's main service counter.

"Good girl, now, i'll see you in the morning."

"Aww..." Ruby whispered.

He walked in the elevator with them, and pressed the button for floor number three, and the door closed. "How does this place work? I thought all power was lost here." Blake asked him, looking up at the roof.

"It was, but this place has backup generators surprisingly."

And as soon as the elevator started to ascend, it stopped dead, and everyone stumbled as the lights inside the elevator turned off.

"Tch… Never mind… Anyone got a light?" he asked.

Weiss rubbed her eyes, and just placed one of her glyphs on the top of the elevator, which gave off a bright fluorescent glow.

"Hmm. That's useful".

He smiled, unsheathed Javix, and used it's blade to jimmy the screws out of the elevator panel so he could attempt to open it up. "*yawn* ...What are you doing?" Yang asked him.

"Either hopefully fixing the problem, or screwing us over even more than we are right now..."

She rolled her eyes, and just put her back against the metal wall behind her, and tried not to look at him for some reason… "So… how do you know how to do this stuff?"

"Well, My dad worked for the security department of The Schnee company, so that's how i know about Weiss. Anyway, He was a Robotic Engineer, so he basically made robots for a living, and when he wasn't working, he taught me how do some stuff… and thangs."

He said this without looking at her either strangely enough, and soon after, there was a huge spark of artificial light, and the elevator started to move again. "Annnnd….. There!"

Everyone smiled, and the Heiress let out a sigh with relief before she leaned against the wall, and began to question Gage more. "So, your dad worked for my company, and he was raised by Faunus?" Weiss asked as Blake rolled her eyes.

"I know, weird coincidence right?"

...

The elevator door opened as they reached the third floor, and Yang tiredly limped out of it, and was struggling to talk at this point,

"Mmm…. Which room..."

Gage exited after her, and began to walk beside her, "Security lounge, should be at the bottom of the hall." he answered. "It has a bathroom, with a shower in it, a couch, and a few mattresses, but there's also a huge hole in one of the walls."

The blonde just groaned as she heard that it was at the end of the hall… and then she looked over at him. With an honestly cute, and tired looking stare while her eyes were half-closed.

"Hey… Gage…. Can i lean on you?"

"U-Um…. Sure. Why not…"

She smiled, and just made it so their shoulders were touching, and her hand was on his shoulder as she closed her eyes, and sighed as they, and everyone else made their way down the hall, and to the lounge.

They got to the end of the hall, and when they opened the security door, Yang let go of him, and immediately flung herself onto the couch that was on the left side of the room, and she looked back up to him with one eye partially closed as Zwei hopped up and joined her,

"Thank you… 'Cowboy'..."

After the other three girls came inside, Gage closed the door and smirked at the blonde brawler, and crossed his arms.

"It's a pull-out bed you know..."

But, Yang couldn't hear him... because she was already asleep….


	4. Rest Stop

**Author's Note: **Smaller chapter here. I could have honestly put this into the previous one but…. Eh. I thought it was long enough. So, here's another chapter, please enjoy! Sorry about the size!

**Song: **…

**NOTE: This Chapter has been Re-edited (Almost entirely,) compared to the orignal upload. For the newer viewers of course! Also, some future chapters will be expanded upon too. So if some chapters between 2-13 don't look as... sophisticated as other chapters at the moment, then just know that I am trying my best to fix them. You will see this note only in chapters that have been RE-edited or remade, just letting you all know beforehand! Now please, Enjoy!**

…...

"Sorry if it's a bit messy, i haven't been here in awhile." Gage said, Embarrassed since the room was dark with ripped, worn, and dirty looking furniture.

Weiss then saw that there was a hole in the side of the room, which gave everyone a massive view of the dead city, and she pointed to the hole, "Well there's no fixing that." she said.

Her, Ruby, and Blake were sitting in a circle in the middle of the lounge, and had placed an old lantern that was next to the couch.

Gage now crossed his arms, and curiously looked around the room as he tried to remember what provisions he kept here, since he had been mostly out of the city for… well… a while. "Hey so, if i have some food, would you guys want some?"

He blinked, and saw Ruby, and Zwei in front of him, both staring up into his turquoise eyes. "YES!" Ruby yelled. "What do you think you have?"

"Hopefully canned goods."

"Do you have anything….healthy?" Weiss asked.

He hummed, and walked over to the small kitchen so he could pull an M.R.E. bag out of one of the kitchen cabinets, and he waved it at her. "Ever try an M.R.E.?."

"I hear they're disgusting…"

"Well not as much anymore, because these ones are flavored, and….." He began to look through the stacks of food bags since they were all different flavors, and he eventually found one that was veggie burger flavored, "...Here! Veggie burger flavored."

Gage just smiled, and tossed the brown bag at Weiss, who caught it and growled as she reluctantly struggled to open it. After that, he tossed a ham slice flavored one to Ruby before he looked at Blake,

"Want some Blake?" He asked. Gage turned and saw Blake was reading a small black book. "I've got tuna flavored ones too…" Blake immediately turned to him. "S...Sure thing."

Gage took a Beefsteak M.R.E for himself, and a corned beef and hash brown one for Yang, and then he walked over to them after he took a jug of purified water out from one of the lower cabinets, and sat down onto the floor with the girls,

"Now just don't eat the coffee or the gum, and you should be alright…. Last time i had that gum i nearly puked my guts out…"

"So... what do you have for beds?" Ruby asked him. "Well, i've got a queen size bed i think, and two mattresses, and since i'm trying to make a good second impression… Weiss, you can have the bed."

Weiss just smiled while Ruby and Blake frowned and Yang started to snore. "Aw what?!" they yelled. He shrugged, and proceeded to open his own bag, and so did the other girls

Ruby was now trying to open her bag with her teeth, and they ate in front of the couch Yang was sleeping on. "Now, do you mind if i ask some questions since you guys got a head start?"

"Okay, shoot." Their Team leader replied.

"...How old are you anyway?" he asked Ruby. His question made her blush slightly, but she still gave him an immediate answer, "I'm...fifteen."

"That's cool. I'm eighteen… and a half? I think..." Gage said.

He scratched his head since he honestly couldn't recall which month it was at the time, but he just asked Weiss and Blake for their age before the three girls could ask him why he wasn't sure, "So how old are you two?"

"We're both seventeen, and so is Yang…. Though she seems just like a bigger version of Ruby…"

Gage smiled and scooted a bit towards them, as he was the closest to the sleeping blonde than everyone else . "Well, Ruby didn't aim her weapon at me, so at least there's one difference right?"

"I suppose…"

"Anyway, now i think it's our turn to ask the questions." She then turned to Blake, and nodded her head. "Blake, go ahead." she added.

The faunus turned to Gage, and moved closer to him. "Where did you learn to fight? Your weapons are very… peculiar." Blake asked.

He let out a small chuckle, and laid down on his side, "Well… my mom was a huntress, and i said that i wanted to be one like her, so when i was seven, she started training me."

Gage took a bite out of one the soda crackers that came with his M.R.E. before Ruby asked a question in return as she gave a cracker to Zwei, "Did you live here?" she asked. "Before the collapse?

"Yeah, I was just a toddler though, so i don't remember a lot about this place other than it looked pretty during the day..." he then took another bite, and just stared at the light that their lantern produced,

"And when it did collapse, my mom and her team tried to get people out of the city, and she was pretty well known after that." he said, smiling as he was reminiscing about his mother. "And, because of that, i got to go to Sanctum when i was eleven, but only for two years."

Weiss was actually becoming a bit interested in his story, and stared at him as her legs were crossed. "What stopped you? from learning at sanctum?"

His eyes darkened after that, and he sighed heavily. "I...got a reality check...so let's just leave it that…" Then, he reached over to the lantern and turned the knob on it so it's light would slowly become more dim.

"Alright, I think that's enough questions for now. For now, just leave the light low and eat. After that, just get some sleep. I'll go get the mattresses…"

He put out both of the mattresses for Ruby, and Blake, while Weiss went away to go sleep in the queen sized bed….. But… the fifteen-year old noticed that he had not gotten something for him to sleep on,

"Hey wait, what are you going to sleep on Gage?"

"The ground."

Ruby felt bad for him, so she sat up from her mattress and watched as he sat down next to the giant hole in the wall. "You don't have to do that… This is your place..." she said.

Gage looked back at the small rose, and smiled because he was happy that she was actually concerned about his well being. Even though he was still just a stranger to her… for now at least...

"I'll be fine Ruby. Now get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a really long day..."


	5. The Long Road Ahead

**Author's Note: **For those who look back from what the original chapter was, you'll notice there wasn't as much... interaction between you know who and our favorite blonde… So thankfully for those who wanted to see that, i decided to fix that here!

**Song: **Colors by Halsey

**NOTE: This Chapter has been Re-edited (Almost entirely,) compared to the orignal upload. For the newer viewers of course! Also, some future chapters will be expanded upon too. So if some chapters between 2-13 don't look as... sophisticated as other chapters at the moment, then just know that I am trying my best to fix them. You will see this note only in chapters that have been RE-edited or remade, just letting you all know beforehand! Now please, Enjoy!**

…

Yang woke up, and her back was sore from sleeping on the couch, but she still leaned up from it and yawned, "*yawn* W...Where am i?" She asked herself as she stretched her arms as well.

The blonde sat up, and rubbed her eyes before she looked to her left and saw Blake and Ruby sleeping on some mattresses, and also the giant hole in the wall. "...Oh... yeah... Mountain Glenn."

She got off of the couch, and was starting to walk towards the bathroom…. Until she looked at the hole in the side of the building, and saw that someone was sitting down next to it….

Yang rubbed her eyes once more, and saw that it was Gage. She looked closer at him, and saw that he was holding a small photo, and had three dusty beer bottles next to him as well.

She then watched as he touched the photograph, and held it in his hand for a few seconds before he put the picture in his pocket, and slowly grabbed one of the bottles.

Yang thought he looked… distant, so she decided to approach him. "Hey. You're still up?" she asked him.

He turned to her, and his eyes were soaking, and red, but he sounded normal. "U-Uh… Yeah.. just enjoying the view, you know…"

"Oh, yeah it looks nice… i guess…"

She was standing next to him… and noticed that he wasn't looking a her. So, she decided not to question him and lay down next to him, so she could maybe help him forget about whatever he was thinking about.

The blonde laid on her side, facing him with a smile while her feet were resting on the edge of the building… and she had even began to stare at him for a bit.

And he did notice… so, he blushed a bit, and just pointed out into the urban jungle, but he still kept his head hanging down low, "Y-You know, the one good thing to come out of isolation…. You get to enjoy the silence. Even if it can drive you mad sometimes..." he said.

"Yeah, i'm not one to enjoy silence by myself, that's Blake's thing… but i would if i was in a more… peaceful place. With someone else…"

"Yeah…"

He nodded in agreement… and soon noticed that Yang's attention turned away from him, and down towards the bottles that he had next to him. "What are you staring at Yang?"

She turned away immediately, and just looked up at him again, snapping out of her curious gaze that was aimed towards the alcohol. "U-Um… those b-bottles. I… wanted to know if i could have one..." she pointed to the bottles.

Gage smiled, "It's crappy ten year old beer… and how old are you again?" He asked her.

"Oh... i'm eighteen! Yeah..." She tried to lie, and Gage did see her as being that age, but she also seemed like someone who would have a fake i.d. too. So, he just chuckled at her attempt,

"Pfft. You are not as old as me…. now how old are you again?"

Yang sighed, but still smiled as she stared back at him and told him the truth."*sigh*...Seventeen." she said.

Gage snickered, and since he felt a bit relaxed around her, he decided to lay back on his side, in the same position she was in, but so he could mirror her and look into her lilac eyes with a smirk while he looked down at the bottles.

"Heh… you know, i may seem like a 'bad boy' or something like that, but i'd never give an underage girl alcohol."

She puffed one of her cheeks, and lightly kicked his foot as she sounded disappointed, but she was also a bit too loud at the same time, "Aw come on. I may look pretty, b-but i can handle a lot of things!-"

"H-Hey! Keep your voice down, they're still sleeping remember?" Gage whispered, gesturing towards the sleeping Blake and Ruby as he did so.

She honestly got wrapped up in their conversation, so she forgot about her sister and partner… and she smiled awkwardly as she whispered to them both, even though they were probably asleep.

"Oh… sorry." And she quickly turned back to her apparent new friend, "Anyway… why are you still awake Gage?" she asked him.

Gage let out a sigh, that was shaky, and he looked back out into the war torn city with an unusual lost looking stare..

"I don't know... haven't slept in a while, and now that i've got company, I feel kinda… responsible for you while you're still here. So i guess it makes me want to stay awake even more..."

Yang thought he was talking about her for just a second, so she blushed again for a few seconds before she understood he was referring to everyone, yet she still felt… charmed by his words.

"Aw… that's so sweet. But, we can handle ourselves. That erm, 'mishap' with Goliath was my fault… not theirs."

"Well, thank you. Because if it wasn't for you, then i would be having just another boring day out here."

Then, Gage smiled blankly, and made her feel even more enlightened as he let out a small sigh… and said something that indeed aimed only at her...

"*sigh* And… I guess it was nice to see another pretty face again. So, thank you… again"

The blonde brawler grinned, with her face a lot more pink than it was before, and she could barely look him in the now because of how flattered she felt. "E-Eheh… thanks… and…. Y-You don't look that bad yourself…." She giggled nervously

They remained in a cloud of awkward silence for around two minutes after that, both not wanting to look at the other... But of course, Yang being the talkative gal that she was, tried to continue their talk with more questions…

But she started off with a more… sensitive one.

"So uh…. how long have you been here? If you don't mind me asking…"

"I mind a bit but… it's not like you'll tell anyone else right?"

"Oh. N-No! No i won't. I promise."

He started to talk, but his voice was also shaking, so he paused for a moment as to try and let his voice settle. "Okay fine, i've… *sigh* …i've been here for a year and six months... If it's June at least..." he answered.

He let that soak in, for a minute, and Yang's expression changed from curious, to sympathetic in an instant asked again. "Wow, that long? Why?"

"Now that, that's something i'd rather not talk about right now..." He replied, ominously.

Yang started to speak, "But..." However, Gage made her stop right there, as he began to stare at her with a look that just was asking her to not press him any further.

"*exhale* ….Alright Gage. You're safe for now.~" She said, trying to get a smile out of him, which she did, so he could lighten up a bit.

It worked, as he smiled and finally looked back at her… and it caused her to change up her position, and she instead sat up so she could sit down with her legs crossed and with her hands placed on top of her ankles while she too stared back at him with another smile,

"Gage… it may not seem like it now, but i swear to you, i won't tell anyone…. You'll see…."

Although…. He still had a blank smile on his face… since he knew that her and her team would eventually have to leave Mountain Glenn… and he didn't see himself going with them.

"Yang… It sounds like you think i'm going to be with you guys after all this.."

"W-Well… the rest of my team, that doesn't include Weiss, wants to take you back to Beacon actually, so… maybe you will be around?"

Gage sat up after Yang told him that, and he scooted really close to her with narrowed eyes at the same time. "Wait… You want me to come with you?" He asked the blonde.

"Um… yeah."

"...Why?"

She froze after that, and honestly had to think of how she would word her response correctly… since, she honestly didn't know why she specifically wanted him to come back with her to Beacon.

Gage seemed like an okay person to her, maybe a little bit edgy now that she's gotten to speak to him one on one, and he still hasn't tried to hurt her or her friends so that was another reason, and there was also the fact that he _seemed_ to relate to her the most due to how much they've talked, so, she tried her best to explain why,

"I'm a Huntress in training. And every Huntsman and Huntress are suppose to help people. Whether it's from saving someone from Grimm like you did me, or just inspiring them to walk in the path you made. So… seeing a nice guy like you living out here by yourself willingly, just doesn't seem right to me. And I… I think you'd be a great person to have around the academy…."

All he could say after that was, "You're so naive…" With smile to go along with it, and it just made her giggle in response,

"Well, you've saved me, managed to put up with my paranoia, and… called me cute all in one day. I think that's more than enough to get an upvote from me."

But, he was still taken aback about how much she was already getting closer to him… from what she said at least, as… he didn't want her to get attached… even though he was secretly starting to do just that.

"*sigh* ...You really trust me this much? After less than day?"

"My big-sister instincts would have kicked if i thought you were trouble. So, for now…. I trust you."

He smirked at her and hummed to tease her while he continued to stare at her anxiously, so she just laughed at him and nudged his shoulder,

"If you come with us tomorrow when we leave, then i'll be sure to be your personal tour guide of the academy...~"

"Alright... I'll think about it. B-But no promises."

"Hehehe! Thank you!"

And in her joy, Yang gave him a small hug that totally caught Gage by surprise, so much that he didn't return it in time before she let go of him.

"So… about that drink…."

"*sigh* ...Well, you gave me a hug so… fine, but don't blame me if you puke your guts up…"

However…. What they didn't know throughout that entire moment… was that Ruby was actually watching them both as they went on to converse with each other even more throughout the rest of the night.

She saw how they interacted with each other like they were old friends, and it made her feel all warm in fuzzy inside… but… the rose was also starting to wonder how her old sister truly felt about the stray too…

"Hmm…"

…

**The Next Day…**

...

About seven hours later, Ruby was suddenly awoken as she was still on her mattress, and to the sound of a loud and strong cherokee whistle come from Gage, as he was hovering over her and Blake.

"Hey! Yang said you guys need to get up so…. wake up!"

Ruby recognized the voice it to be Gage, and she soon heard Yang speak as well since she was standing next to him, "Oh, and now we can be loud?" she asked him sarcastically.

Weiss then ran into the room, since they both chose to wake her up first, as she just smiled at her team. "Well it seemed completely necessary to me, knowing how hard it is to for you all to wake up for class." She teased them.

"See? Totally justified… sorta." Gage replied.

He then looked down and saw that Blake was still asleep. He turned to Yang. "Jesus. Heavy sleeper?" He asked her.

"I guess, here i'll wake her up." Yang then shook Blake's shoulder' and unintentionally yelled into her partner's ears, "Wakey wakey Blakey!"

Blake's eyes immediately opened, and she just covered the blonde's mouth while she moaned, "Please... don't call me that..." She groaned.

"Alright, but you have to get up first!" Yang said.

"Mmm…. fine…"

"So… how are you guys going to get out of here?" Gage asked. Yang interrupted him. "You mean 'we',Right?" she said. Gage lowered his voice. "...Yeah. Sure."

Ruby started to speak as Yang and Blake were eating in the kitchen. "One of Beacon's bulkheads is coming to pick us up at our drop off point, in about an hour."

"And where is that?" Gage asked, looking over to the small leader with his arms crossed.

"There was this big park, with a giant statue in the center. That's where it was."

Gage tried to think where that was, and he remembered, that there was this old place he use to hunt for squirrels not far from where he was with a statue in the middle of the area… and it was fairly open.

"Sounds... familiar. I think it's kinda far though, so we should probably get a move on, right now."

Yang smiled as she turned back to face him, and she started to head to the door before anyone else could with yet another grin across her lips.

"Then you lead the way!"

...

After eating, packing their things, and making a few weapon checks. The group made their way back out into the urban jungle as the sun rose into the sky, as it was a little bit after dawn.

Gage was of course riding Beanie on horseback while Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake were ahead of him tiredly making their way towards their pick up point, but…

...Ruby was rather curious about her new friend that morning, and she was determined to get a little more personal info about his skills aside from his weapons and combat style,

"Hey Gage, i wanted to ask… What's your semblance? You know, since you already know most of ours."

Gage blinked and shook his head to snap himself out of his tired daze, before he turned to look at her. "Uh… i can't use it a lot... sooo, i only use it as a failsafe. And i keep it a secret, so no one will see it coming."

Yang snickered, and just put two hands against her mouth as she shouted at him, but not as loud so she wouldn't attract attention, "Laaaame!"

"Jesus you're hard to please…" He replied.

After a while of walking, the group reached a hill, which had a street that went down towards a huge park, one that would have been apart of a huge community that also had a statue at the bottom, so Gage just turned to Ruby again, "Is this the place?" He asked her.

"Yup, and the ship should be here in..." Ruby pulled out her scroll, and looked at the time, "Twenty minutes. I think."

He… inhaled and exhaled deeply as he looked over at all his new friends, and decided to ask them all another random question. You think you can hold this place until then?" And at the same time, he turned Green Bean around so she could… walk back down the road they came from.

"Oh yeah. We've got this!" Ruby said.

That made him smile and straighten his body so he wasn't slouch, to make it seem like her response was relieving, and a good thing to hear for him… so… he felt confident enough to leave, and go back to his own desolated life.

"Well… then i guess this where we part ways."

Everyone else immediately turned to face Gage, and Yang was the first to ask the very obvious question before he little sister could. "Wait… what?''

"You're all going home, so now i get to go home… or someplace close to that..."

They all stood there, dumbfounded by his sudden change of attitude… but then again, they never actually all grouped up and asked him to go with them back to their academy.

So… he stood there with his horse and body half turned away from them as smiled, and waved at both Yang and Ruby,

"Good luck with becoming huntresses. The world's going to need people like you guys."

Ruby was about to cry out and ask why… but.. In a way she understood him, since who knows, maybe he was just attached to the place… however, Yang didn't hold back. "Wait! Gage... why?" She yelled.

He remembered their personal talk the night prior, and he knew that it may have seemed like he didn't exactly think about it, but he still tried his best to be vague.

"To make sure you don't stay attached..."

All it did was make Yang glare, and run towards him before she grabbed onto his left arm tightly with a look of desperation plastered onto her face.

"Now what's that suppose to mean?" She asked him as she shook his arm by accident, and continued to pressure hum. "We're trying to help you, and we've all agreed that you should come with us, to Beacon. Maybe they could use a person like you..."

"They have you four already Yang, and besides, i'd rather not have to deal with tuition and… other crap right as i get back into society..."

Ruby soon began to move closer towards coinciding with her older sister in begging him to join them at the academy, and once he stopped walking away… she decided to act. "O...Ozpin could help you! Right Weiss?"

Weiss shrugged, and that made him argue against it even more,"I don't want anyone to get in trouble because of me." And now even Blake joined in, as she shouted at him.

"But you could die if you stay here!"

"You can also get killed during training exercises… this way it'd save someone the heartbreak..." he said, making a very fake excuse.

Yang now just tugged on his arm once more, and her glare intensified tenfold, and it soon just made him sigh before he leaned down… and whispered to her.

"Remember what I told you last night, about you being naive? Well, this is what i was talking about. Y...You're not suppose to bring ghosts back into the real world. It'll only end badly..."

The only thing she did, was smile, since it seemed like Gage's words sounded… almost like a challenge to her, and she was of course one to love taking risks.

"Well, you're lucky that i'm already feeling attached then." She replied with a smirk.

He looked away from her and silently growled at her stubbornness, but it only cause her to place both of her hands on top of his arm now, and she tried to talk him down.

"*sigh* ...Gage, we may not look like it, but i'm telling you… we're a bunch of tough girls, so you'll have nothing to worry about i promise. Just…. Trust us, and we'll make sure to help you It's what friends do."

He let out a small sigh, and closed his eyes as he tried to think, about everything.

He knew that this was the opportunity of a lifetime considering his current living situation, and that if he was to take it… he would have his childhood dream come true along with what his family wanted for him…

However, up to this point, everything in his life has lasted for a good while before being yanked out of his control, and he would never be able to fix them… but all those things happened when he was young.

Now, he was a young man. Not a boy or teenager, but an eighteen year old man that had the world to himself. It was his oyster… and this was what he truly wanted. And this opportunity was at risk of being jeopardized, then he could prevent it from happening himself.

So, reluctantly, he opened his eyes again and looked down at his now… close friend, closest he'd ever had in years despite them only knowing each other for a day, and he… nodded. Before he turned his horse around, and dismounted her. "...I'm your friend now, right?"

"Of course." All of RWBY answered… with Weiss speaking half-heartedly.

"...Well… then fine. I'll go, but only to see how long i'll last…. How… _we'll_ last."

Yang blinked twice, as he honestly surprised her… but then once his response processed correctly, she grabbed his hand… and tried to make him follow her down to their extraction zone, looking as happy as she could be!

"Hehe, that's good enough for me!"

...

After the airship landed down on top of their extraction zone, and the five of them managed to push Beanie into the ship, they boarded the bulkhead and watched as it ascended back into the sky.

Gage looked over the city with a smile planted across his cheeks as the airship hovered for a few seconds, and flew away from it.

Ruby watched him as he did this, and she soon walked and stood next to Gage as she looked at his scruffy face, and saw that it was also pale, "Hey, are you okay?" She asked him.

He exhaled once again, and just turned to her with his smile still intact, "...Just a little air sickness is all." He answered.

Ruby and Gage laughed both laughed for a few seconds, and they stopped soon after the ship made it out of the city.

That was when he looked at Ruby, and watched as she opened her mouth, and told him that, "You don't have to be alone anymore." Without looking at him, and it made him just put his hand on her shoulder,

"Hey, Ruby... thank you."

"For what?" She asked.

"...For making me smile for the first time in a while!"

Ruby smiled and gave him a tiny wink as she giggled, "Well, it's what I do!" And then she started to laugh again. But… as Gage was about to smile back at her again, he could see that out of the corner of his eye… Yang looking at him, with a huge grin as she watched him.

So, he gave her a wink in response too, and made her smile widen even more before he turned away from Ruby… and he chose to sit next the blonde brawler, feeling confident about his own future. And that feeling, was all because of her.

"Hehe... I guess i'm not delusional..."


	6. Resurgence: Part One

**Author's Note:** And hello again! This time we'll be starting off the Arrival arc or Resurgence, to welcome in the wonderful setting of Beacon! Hopefully Team RWBY will be able to heml Gage and Green Bean take it in well, Hehe.

**Song**: Home by Phillip Phillips.

**NOTE: This Chapter has been Re-edited (Almost entirely,) compared to the original upload. For the newer viewers of course! Also, some future chapters will be expanded upon too. So if some chapters between 2-13 don't look as... sophisticated as other chapters at the moment, then just know that I am trying my best to fix them. You will see this note only in chapters that have been RE-edited or remade, just letting you all know beforehand! Now please, Enjoy!**

…...

During the two hour airship ride back to Beacon, Gage managed to fall asleep next to Yang… and started to dream again... but this wasn't some made up dream... it was a memory.

He was in a street, that was crowded with people with signs, and they were staring at something bright.

The smell of smoke and ash filled the air, so he looked up and saw dark smoke rising into the in the air, as there was a burning building in front of him. An old shop.

He remembered this day, and what happened afterwards. The death of someone close to him… thanks to the wrath of the White Fang.

Knowing this,Gage immediately tried to run through the crowd, but two human men grabbed him and were holding him back, as he was not even close to being fourteen years old. "Hey kid! You can't go in there! You're going to get killed!"

"My mom's in there, I HAVE TO!" he yelled in retaliation as he tried to break free from their combined grasp.

The fire's smoke turned black, and then, the building collapsed.

"NO!"

However, Yang soon began to shake him awake, and he jumped up from his slumber with a gasp, and with the feeling of a mild headache. "Hey Gage, wake up!" Yang whispered.

"You alright Gage? You were tossing and turning…." Ruby asked him

It took a second to realize that he wasn't back at Mountain Glenn anymore, but inside an airship that was heading for Beacon Academy, and the thought made him calm down and sigh,

"I'm fine... are we there yet?"

But then their pilot unknowingly answered his question before any of the girls could beat him to it. "Coming into view now."

Gage was surprised to hear that, so he smiled and got up before walking into the ship's cockpit. And when he got there, he looked through the windshield, and saw what he thought was a huge clock tower that was green and glowing.

"Whoa…"

The pilot then turned to him, and pressed a few buttons on the console that was above him. "Touching down now." He said.

So with that, Ruby started to speak to him as he turned to face her again. "A Professor's going to meet us when we land, and they're going to take you to our Headmaster, Ozpin." She told him.

"Oh… alright.-Whoa!"

Gage then felt the hull of the airship touch Remnant's surface again, and it kind of jerked him around. "First time on an airship?" Weiss asked with a smirk, as she crossed her arms.

"*sigh* ...Second." Gage answered.

Yang placed her hand on his shoulder, and made him turn to face the side of the ship with a smile, and a giggle. "Well, good thing this where we get off!"

The sound of ship powering down made him jump a bit before the ship's bay door opened, and Gage's eyes were blinded by a ray of sunlight, so he tried to cover them with his hands.

But then, the sunlight moved away from his eyes, and was blocked out by a figure that had just walked in front of his view. So he moved his hand away from his face, and looked at the person to see that It was a woman, and she seemed to be holding a tablet of some sort.

She looked like she was almost twice his age, she had blonde hair, and green eyes. She was also wearing some reading glasses, a white blouse, black work pants, and she was also wearing what looked like a purple cape.

"Hello young man, My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

She greeted him with a small smile, and lowered her device to her side."You must be the man Team RWBY found." Glynda then looked behind Gage, and saw there was also a horse that was laying on the metal floor of the airship, and that Zwei was next to him.

"Um… Is that a Horse?" She asked.

Gage just smiled cheekily and began to pull on the back of his hood a bit as he answered her. "Y-Yeah… and her name is Green Bean." He said, but nervously. "I was just told i could bring her along…"

"*sigh* ...Very well." Glynda's eyes sunk a bit as she looked down and tapped on the screen of her tablet twice, and moved her head back up, "Now please, come with me sir. Professor Ozpin would like to speak to you." And she even glanced at Team RWBY.

"All of you."

Team RWBY and Zwei followed Glynda, while Gage was getting Green Bean out of the airship, but both were trying not to freak out about the new setting, and get lost in how beautiful it was.

But once he got the horse out of the airship, Glynda turned around as Gage mounted Green Bean, and waved at him. "Oh please, leave the horse here."

But Gage glared at her, and just patted his horse's neck soothingly to calm her. "Ma'am, she's really skittish around new environments. And do you want a loose mustang on your hands?" He asked her in protest.

She didn't reply, well, with words because she just sighed afterwards, and so the group just proceeded to head towards Ozpin's massive clock tower, and the sight of it became Gage's center of attention.

"S-So uh… what am I going to have to do when I get there? And meet Professor Ozpin?"

Glynda just quickly glanced at her tablet and continued to walk, with the Team of girls and their dog hot on her trail, happy to see that their new friend seemed relatively normal at the moment.

"You two are just going to talk. Team RWBY on the other hand, are going to be questioned by yours truly..." And then, the woman looked at Gage's horse with narrowed eyebrows. "And 'she' is going to have to stay down here. Unfortunately."

And at that moment, they reached the Tower's base, and entered it to be faced with it's main elevator, which was open and awaiting for them to enter it together, without Beanie.

So with that knowledge, Ruby turned to Zwei, and signaled for him to sit while she smiled. "Stay here with Green Bean, so she doesn't freak out. Okay Zwei?" She asked them corgi playfully.

Zwei responded by barking and sitting next to Green Bean, and the horse turned to Zwei before she sniffed him, and imitated him by sitting down like a dog, and made the Team laugh a bit.

Gage whined however and was about to say something with his sour expression, but Yang stopped him before he could object any further,

"Gage, she'll be fine. We'll probably be down here by here before you're finished anyway. So don't worry!"

He sighed heavily, and nodded, but… quickly turned to the blonde and quickly whispered into her ear while Glynda seemed to not be looking at him, "Alright but… Don't say anything about last night. Or just not yet, okay?"

She could barely give him a reassuring nod before Glynda suddenly interrupted them, and hummed as she walked over to the elevator car, and walked inside of it.

"Come on now, 'Gage', the Professor doesn't have all day." And with that, the six of them entered alongside the blonde Professor.

And once they selected their destinations, the group stopped at floor ten, as Glynda was the one to select it, but she only wanted Team RWBY to exit the elevator with her, as she had a different plan for their new arrival.

"Gage, Professor Ozpin's office is at the top, floor twenty. You'll be going up there to him per his request, so I hope you don't have any problems with that." She instructed him.

Gage shook his head to reassure her he was fine, so she and the Team stepped off onto their floor, but as he looked back at them… he saw Yang turn around and give him a wink and a thumbs up!

So now that he had some amount of faith in himself, he pressed the button for floor twenty, unbuttoned his sage leather jacket,and sighed as the elevator closed and began to head up to the top of the tower...

"Here goes nothing… Or everything..."

The elevator door opened, and Gage walked out. The room he was in, was large, green, and resembled an office as it had a huge window on the left side of it, and he looked up and could even see the gears of a clock, and it appeared to be ticking.

Gage looked back down and saw a man with grey hair and glasses sitting at a desk, with a tablet on it, and he was holding a cup of coffee. He didn't say anything yet, but he of course already knew who this was.

"Mr. Sim. Please, have a seat." The man welcomed him.

He said this with his free hand gesturing towards the seat in front of him, and Gage just hesitantly nodded, sat down in the seat in front of him. "Hi… um, how do you know my last name?" Gage asked the Headmaster.

"Ms. Rose contacted me about your presence immediately after your departure, and she of course informed me of who you were when I asked."

The man then looked down at his tablet and continued to fill around with it until Gage's pi tire suddenly popped up onto the screen, and he just took a sip from his mug with a tiny smile. "Ah, yes. You are Gaigus, 'Gage' Sim, son of Miriam and Gaigus Sim senior, are you not?" He asked.

"Yes. And uh… please don't call me the junior."

"Hmhm, very well." He chuckled, and then the Headmaster fidgeted in his seat, and leaned closer to Gage as the smile faded from his lips. "Now tell me Mr. Sim… do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, i've heard of you before i came here. My mom told me about you a long time ago…. Professor Ozpin."

"Good, now I won't have to introduce myself. So with that out of the way… let's get down to business."

Ozpin tapped his device a few more times, and almost robotically began to look over the young man's file that was presented to him by Glynda earlier in the day.

The first thing to cross off his list was the student's background, followed by experience, and lastly their armaments, so he of course started with the first one on the list,

"Let's see… You lived in a small house outside of the kingdoms, then in Vale, and then in Atlas, correct?" Gage nodded again, and was also kind of looking around the room still, which Ozpin sigh, "You lived in Atlas rather recently, so at least we won't have to introduce you to any new technology."

Ozpin's tablet then beeped, and he began to switch over to the experience part of the questionnaire. "Okay… What is your... combat occupation?"

"Occupation?" Gage asked.

Ozpin looked up from his tablet, and imply pointed at Mistletoe, the pull action shotgun that was currently holstered in the holster on Gage's back. "Fencer? Marksman? Tracker? Stalker? Just your general role on the battlefield." He asked him.

Gage then understood, and chuckled at his cluelessness as he answered, and scratched the back of his head while he tried to guess his answer. "Oh, Duel Wielder, Archer I guess... Tracker… and maybe Stalker?"

"Alright… now comes the fun part. Please, show me your weapons. All of them."

Without questioning the man, Gage stood up, unsheathed, detached, and upholstered all all three of his weapons before he placed them on the desktop, and he began to call them about by the names that he chose for the three,

"Here. Mistletoe, Javix, and Cynica."

Ozpin then pointed at Mistletoe, and stood up as well, but with his coffee mug still in his hand. "This one, Mistletoe you call it?" He asked, which made Gage nod in response again. "And… Your mother was a Huntress..."

Gage sighed, and just placed a hand on top of the shotguns stock, before he grasped it gently and began to stare at it. "Yes..." he answered.

Ozpin tapped it's barrel, and ran his hand along it as well while he moved over to the young man, and put a hand on his shoulder as they both looked at it. "Miriam 'Mistletoe' Shogaia." And now Ozpin started to stare at Gage. "It is your mother's weapon, isn't it?"

"Yes, but it also has a few... additions i've made." He smirked before he picked it back up off of the desk, and soon did the same with the other two weapons. "Good to know." Oz added.

Then, the Headmaster turned towards the main door, and could clearly see that there was a small light above it that was turn on, which indicated that there was now someone else that was waiting to see them.

So since he already knee who it was, he just lowered his hand from Gage's shoulder, walked back to his desk, set his coffee cup down, and put his hands together.

"Now, my 'associates' are going to join us, and ask a few questions about the information they've gathered from Team RWBY."

And to of course finish off his last statement before their 'interview' could continue, the Professor smiled ,and just took one last drink of his coffee,

"Only after that… is when I will make my decision..."


	7. Resurgence: Part Two

**Author's Note:** Hey all, I just wanted to apologize to all the newer viewers for this short chapter in advance because my old self just thought I deserved a little break from the introduction XD. But don't worry. After this mark is when the chapters begin to to get a little more wordy. So I hope that makes up for it!

**Song: **...

**NOTE: This Chapter has been Re-edited (Almost entirely,) compared to the original upload. For the newer viewers of course! Also, some future chapters will be expanded upon too. So if some chapters between 2-13 don't look as... sophisticated as other chapters at the moment, then just know that I am trying my best to fix them. You will see this note only in chapters that have been RE-edited or remade, just letting you all know beforehand! Now please, Enjoy!**

…...

The elevator door behind the two men then opened slowly, and three other people stepped out of it, with one of them being Glynda Goodwitch. The second was a rather, stout man with grey hair and a mustache, and the third was a thin man with glasses, and spiky green hair.

And since she had already met Gage, Glynda thought it was appropriate for her to introduce the other two to their new arrival.

"Mr. Sim, these are Professors Port, and Oobleck." But, green haired man, who was Oobleck cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses with distaste. "...It's Doctor Oobleck, Ms. Goodwitch." He corrected her.

The three walked out of the elevator after that, and moved all the way behind Ozpin's desk with haste. "Let's begin, shall we?" Glynda asked them all. "Peter, we'll let you start, since you've been solo eager to question him." She said sarcastically.

So, Professor Port stepped forward with a huge smile that was aimed towards Gage, and he crossed his arms curiously. "Ms. Xiao Long said that you, and I quote, 'saved my butt by decapitating a goliath, with a knife'. That is one extraordinary feat Mr. Sim, but is it true?"

"...Yeah, but it wasn't exactly as easy as it sounded like. I was lucky it even stayed still long enough for me to do that "

The professor's white eyebrows then raised so high, that you could actually see his eyes, which were now huge. "How?! They are so massive! Getting to it's neck would be a challenge in itself!" And the enthusiasm from the teacher just made Gage smile,

"Well if you piss it off enough, it'll try to use its tusks on you, but if you dodge them, you could land on them, and use them to your advantage."

He then pointed to the back of his neck, and made a motion with his finger like he was sawing it against his own skin, "You could try to slit it's throat, but it takes longer, so I went for the nape of Its neck. It's harder to do, but you'll know that it's dead if you take it's head off." He told the Professor with a smirk.

"Fascinating!" Port yelled. Glynda then smirked, and turned to him with her arms crossed. "Why are you excited Peter? I thought you told your class that you've slain a Goliath before?"

And Port just took a step back and stayed silent after that...

"Um… *clears throat* ...Dr. Oobleck, I believe it is your turn." Ozpin said, trying not for there to be an awkward silence amongst them. "Oh Yes it is! Now, , and just by instinct!-HOW?"

Gage was hesitant to answer, but not by nervousness, he was just trying to break up his sentence so it could actually make sense to him,

"Uh… it's an old trick my father taught and tails can indicate emotions, so I tested her and I saw that bow on her head move more than once."

"Soyourhypothesiswascorrect! Fascinating!"

Oobleck gripped his own chin and began to look like he was deep in thought, and began to pace a bit, so Ozpin sighed again and was forced to remind him of what else had been presented

"*sigh* ...And you brought a horse with you too Mr. Sim, 'Green Bean' you call her. But… why a horse?"

But Gage took it as an actual question once the Professor didn't react, "Well, i saved her when she was a baby, and she's decided to stay with me after that. For a long time now actually. And she can handle herself, so we have each other's back." He answered.

And that was when Oobleck interrupted them loudly with a raised finger, and a large grin too. "Of course! Horses can sense danger! They are a reliable source of transportation, and they can hold more weight than a human. An excellent companion!"

"She's not my pack mule, 'Doctor'..."

Gage said this as he began to sheathed his Kukri Javix, and he put Mistletoe on his back again as well, but noticed that Ozpin was now staring at him, both with annoyance thanks to his two fellow Professors… and with… understanding, or something close to that. But he appearing to be in deep thought as well.

He figured that if Gaga had managed to find a horse and care for it the entire time he was out in the wild, and also meet the four of Team RWBY, and put up with their antics without anything happening to either of them…

...So, with also the the drive to keep his two other staff members from embarrassing themselves anymore, Ozpin stood up from his desk, and looked over at the young man with another smile,

"Alright… i think that I have more than enough insight to reach a decision for you, Mr. Sim…"

The whole room then went quiet once the Headmaster made this thought known, but…. Glynda just glanced at Gage, and approached Ozpin so she could whisper to him, "Professor, you're not actually considering that he-" But Ozpin stopped her,

"You've read his file Glynda, and you know his credentials… and what he's been through. This is the only chance he has left. So why not try and see how responsible he can be for his own fate..."

"Hmph… Very well…"

He then turned back to Gage, while Glynda's eyes just remain dead on his figure, and put his hand behind his back.. "Mr. Sim, your classes will begin in one week. We will provide you with a school uniform, and you will of course need to buy school supplies, so we will provide you with the finances."

"Huh… just like that?" Gage thought to himself.

Their new arrival smiled for a few moments in excitement, but eventually stopped so he could ask, "What about my horse?"

So, Ozpin grinned even more, and just turned to Glynda with raised eyebrows, "We still have the old locker rooms, so i'm sure Glynda here can construct something for your companion." He said, trying not to chuckle.

The combat teacher shook her head and growled, but of course complied and took a brand new scroll out of her pocket before she placed it on Ozpin's desk, and just walked away.

Ozpin picked up the scroll from his desk,and looked down at it for a few seconds before he glanced back up at Gage… and just continued to hold it in his grasp as he spoke and lifted up his glasses.

"You will be staying in the Vale dorm building. Wing V-12, room 7. On the bottom floor. Team RWBY live in the same building, so they can show you where it is if you have trouble finding it, and they can also show you around the academy if you need assistance… but…. Aside from that…"

And finally, as the suspense finally came to a close, Ozpin looked up at Beacon's newest student, and held out the new scroll to Gage, and he took a hold of it as the two men just looked back at each other, and smiled in anticipation for the future.

"...Welcome to Beacon, Mr. Sim."


	8. Resurgence: Part Three

Author's note: sorry if any of my other chapters have spelling errors or incorrect spacing, my computer isnt working, so im doing all this with my phone. Oh yes! Please dont be shy to leave a review! Any way here's the next chapter.

"Welcome to Beacon, Mr. Sim." Ozpin stated.

Gage took the scroll from Olson's hand. "Thank you! So much!" Gage then quickly remembered how old Team RWBY's members were... 15 and 17... so it was their first year at Beacon. Gage asked a question. "oh! I have a small request..."

Ozpin and Glynda looked at him, so he finished his sentence. "I would like to be enrolled as a first-year student, I don't want any special treatments just because i'm older."

Ozpin smiled. "I see you would like to be with your new friends... Very well." Ozpin tapped his tablet twice. Glynda cleared her throat. "Team? Classes?" She whispered. "Hmm? Oh yes! I forgot to mention, since you are a late entry to our roster, your team initiation will be postponed. Our next initiation is almost two semesters away, so until then you will be enrolled in non-team based classes." Gage nodded and said. "I understand."

"Good." Ozpin turned to Glynda. "Glynda, show the man where his horse will be staying. Mr. Sim, if you have any more questions, ask her." Gage gave a thumbs up, and Glynda sighed. "Now hurry along you two." Ozpin said.

Team RWBY were waiting in the clock tower's lobby

"I hope Ozpin will let him stay here." Yang said worryingly. "I doubt it." Weiss replied. Yang glared at her and turned to Blake who was reading. "Blake? What do you think?" Yang asked. Blake looked up from the book she was reading. "If I think he is worthy adversary, so will Ozpin." Ruby then pointed at the elevator. "Look! It's coming back down!" She yelled.

The elevator door opened, and Gage and Glynda walked out of it. Ruby quickly asked, "SO?!" Gage then took his new scroll out his pocket.

"Im staying."

"Yay!" Both of the sisters yelled. Yang ran to Gage, and quickly hugged him. Gage felt a little shocked at first, but he hugged her back.

After Yang let go, Glynda started to speak. "Mister Sim, please bring your 'mustang', and I will show you where she is staying."

They then went outside and Gage mounted Green Bean. "Where to?" He asked. Glynda looked down at her tablet. "Behind the Vale dorm building, there is an old locker room."

Gage looked confused. "How are you going to 'construct' something for Green Bean?" He asked. Glynda turned to him. "Please just be patient."

"Hey Gage, I wanted to ask... how did you find that hotel anyway?" Ruby asked. Gage turned to her. "Well, when I got there, It was the only building had working lights, so I found that room I was staying in, and I found those food cans."

"So you're a scavenger?" Glynda asked. "In a way, Yes." Gage answered. "Would you like me to put that down under your combat occupations?" She asked again. "Sure why not?"

The group reached the old locker rooms.

"Okay how are we going to do this?" Gage asked. Glynda pulled out what looked like a wand. "Just leave it to me, Mr. Sim." Glynda waved the wand, and the building started to hover above the field that it was attached to.

She waved it again, and the middle section of the building was separated and fell back to the ground. Then the two remaining pieces were clashed together, and then she used the pieces from the middle section to conjoined the two other pieces and made the new building structurally sound.

Glynda looked back at Gage, she was grinning. Gage stared at her with a cautious look on his face. "You're scary. You know that?" He said.

He entered the building through its double doors, and saw that now it was just a empty room with a bench and a concrete floor. Gage sat on the bench while Green Bean laid on the floor next to him. Gage started to pet Green Bean, "Ill get some hay and a heater for you, don't worry." He stood up and started to walk to the door, but Green Bean bit Gage's hood and started to tug on it. "Aw! She doesn't want you to leave!" Ruby yelled. Gage got his hood free, and he started to talk to the horse. "Are you hungry?" He asked. Green Bean didn't do anything so, Gage asked, "Are you cold?"

Immediately, Green Bean nodded her head up and down. "Okay! Give me a second." He reached for the Horse's saddle, and unzipped a satchel that was connected to it. "Here, girl."

Gage pulled a poncho out of the satchel. He then took off Green Bean's riding equipment, and wrapped the poncho around the Horse's neck and stomach. "There, i'll be back soon, and when I do, we'll go tree riding, just like we use to." The Horse responded by sitting down on the cold concrete floor.

After exiting the building, Glynda turned to Gage. "Okay, my job is done so, Team RWBY will show you around the rest of the school. If you have anymore questions, please consult them with professor Ozpin." She then turned and walked away.

"Way to drop the stray on us, Professor." Weiss muttered. Gage turned to her and gave Weiss a pissed off look. "Just a joke! Okay?" She added. "Where to first?" Gage asked.


	9. New Dawn

Quick Note: Im sorry if i'm dragging Gage's backstory out, but I just wanted to say, please try to go with along with it, as it will pay off in future chapters, with a HUGE twist. Here's the next chapter.

"Well, are you hungry?" Yang asked. Gage chuckled. "What do you think?" He said sarcastically. "Okay! Cafeteria it is!" Ruby threw her arms in the air, "Finally!"

Gage, and team RWBY were eating at a table by themselves, as all the other students were still in class.

Yang and blake were eating turkey sandwiches, While Ruby was feeding Zwei a plain chocolate chip cookie. "The food here isn't really... exquisite." Weiss said as she poked at her salad with a fork. Gage was stuffing his face with chicken nuggets, and carrots. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE EATEN IN A LONG TIME!" He yelled with his mouth full. Blake smiled, while Yang and Ruby laughed at how how happy Gage looked. Yang took a bite out of her sandwich and asked, "So whats this 'tree riding' thing?" Ruby interrupted her sister, "Oh yeah! You were talking about it with Green Bean!"

Gage then quickly washed down the rest of his food with some milk. "Oh, its a little game i'd play with her when there wasn't any Grimm around. I can show you guys later after the 'tour'." He answered. "Sure, but what type of game?" Ruby asked. "It's kind of like a race, but i would usually get a lot more exercise out of it."

Weiss then yawned, "Okay, im going to get some sleep, since Gage's bed did something to my back!" She then stretched and grabbed her lower back. "Can you take Zwei with you?" Ruby asked. Weiss bent down and snapped her fingers. "Come here you little mutt." Zwei immediately ran to Weiss and jumped into her arms. "I'll see you guys later."

Yang turned to Blake as Weiss left, and saw that she was reading again. "Hey Blake, lets show him the library!" Yang yelled enthusiastically. "Okay Yang, but we have to be quiet remember?" Blake whispered. "Fine! But just this once!"

The group entered the library, and Blake immediately started to direct Gage to all the sections of the library. "There's fiction, non-fiction, historical, Sci-fi, and my personal favorite, Romance." Gage smirked, "I can already tell that there isn't any comics so, got any graphic novels?" He asked. Yang and Ruby looked surprised. "What? You got to do something when you're bored!" Blake interrupted him, "Well, the Graphic novels we have here aren't very... Graphic. But, I just order mine." Gage started to actually have a conversation with Blake, while Yang and Ruby were still in awe. "Uh, okay, Yang, lets get him out of here before they bore us to death!" Ruby whispered.

Then, the librarian walked up to Blake. "Your order is here, Ms. Belladonna!" She then handed Blake a small black book. Blake opened it in front of Gage, but Yang grabbed Gage's hood and pulled him towards the building's exit. "Okay! We're going to arena now! Blake, you coming?" Yang looked back and saw Blake sitting down in one of the library's chairs. "Nope!" Ruby yelled as they exited the building.

The group of three were walking through one of the academy's central courtyards. Ruby and Yang were telling Gage about the schools lockers. "So their lockers... and rockets?" Gage asked. "Yup, but I call them Rockers." Yang answered. Gage turned to Yang and smirked. "Nice!" He then noticed that Ruby was staring at him. "What is it?" He asked. Ruby blushed and pointed at his lip. "You have a milk moustache!" Gage rubbed the top part of his lip, and then there was a dried milk stain on his finger. "Oh...Oh, gross!" He yelled. Ruby's scroll started beeping loudly and rapidly. She pulled it out of her pocket and tapped it's screen. "Aw, I've got to feed Zwei, and take him out." Ruby turned around, "Yang! message me when you show him his dorm room!" She then quickly used her semblance to zoom out of sight. Gage chuckled. "Im surprised her weapon doesnt slow her down." Gage turned to Yang, but she just shrugged. "You're not the only one."

Yang and Gage were entering the arena building. "if you can't find me, i'll probably be in here." Gage looked at Yang, who was smiling, and saw that she her eyes weren't lilac anymore, now they were red. "Challenges are always accepted here, so i guess you could say that this place is always the highlight of my day." She said.

They then entered a smaller room with three marble circles on floor, and they were surrounded by four sets of bleachers which were elevated. Yang stood next to one of the circles. She started to speak out loud. "Match settings." then a small 3D screen popped in front of Yang. "You can set up a sparring match with this. Time, score, traits, bonuses-" Gage Interrupted her, "bonuses?" He asked. She started to type on the screen's keyboard. "No weapons, no semblances, no getting back up, you know...extras." Gage put his hood up. "So... want to go for a round?" He asked. Yang laughed, "No, not yet..."

Then, the arena doors slammed open, and four students with steel plated armor entered.

One of them was ahead of the group, he had a golden bird engraved on his chest plate. Yang's hand then covered her face, "Not these guys again." She muttered. The team's, apparent, leader started to walk towards them, but Yang made him stop as she pointed Ember Celica at him. The student smiled, and looked at Gage. "Hey Yang, who's the shady looking guy? Your new boyfriend?" He said. Gage quickly responded. "Hey man, fuck you! She's just showing me around!" The student started to laugh. "That's not all she'll be showing you!" He started to laugh even harder. Yang looked at Gage as he started to growl. She then looked down and saw that Cynica's blades weren't concealed anymore. "Hey! Its not even your first day yet!" She whispered. Gage ignored her, so she grabbed him by his hood and tried to drag him away. "Come on, they're just a bunch of idiots!" she then pushed him forward, and towards the exit. The pair heard the student yell at them. "Welcome to beacon, asswipe!"

Gage and Yang started to walk to the Vale dorm building. Gage was still pissed about their encounter. "Who was that asshole?" He asked. Yang sighed, "Cardin Winchester. He's just a bully, so just try to ignore him." Gage put his hood back up. "He's not going to stop until you do something about it." He said. "We've already tried, one time he was screwing with our friend Velvet just because she's a faunist, and two of her team members beat him up, but that didn't stop him!" Gage started to speak, but Yang interrupted him "Just, try to ignore them." Gage sighed. "Fine, but if they come at me, I'm not backing down." Yang smiled, "Sounds good to me."

They backtracked through one of the courtyards, and we're getting closer. There was another group of four sitting at a table, two girls, two guys. One of the girls got up and waved at Yang and Gage. "Yang! Over here!" Yang approached them and Gage followed her. "How was your second mission?! " she asked. "it took a while for you guys to get back!" Gage saw that she was a rabbit faunist. "It was fine Velvet, we just... found something." Gage turned to Yang. "Im right here you know!"

Gage looked at the others that were sitting at the table. One of the guys there had orange hair, darker skin, and he had white eyes, with no pupils, and it looked like he was... lost. He was asking the other girl a question. "Who is it?" he asked. The other girl was wearing a brown beret, and brown sunglasses. "Its just Yang and..." she then stood up and lowered her glasses. "And who... are you?" She smiled, and scanned Gage from head to toe. Yang stood in front of him. "I found him out by mount Glenn, so he's my teams responsibility." She said. "For now..." the girl added. She bent over the table and put her hand on her chin. She couldn't see Gage's face, because of his hood. "Im Coco, leader of team CFVY."

Yang and Coco were glaring at each other while Velvet awkwardly stared at both of them. Gage looked at the man who was sitting on the left of Coco, as he was trying not to laugh. He had shaved, short black hair, and had a what looked like a orange broadsword on his back. Gage mouthed "help me" to him.

He then stood up. "Leave him be, I don't think he wants people swarming him on his first day." Coco frowned, "Ugh! You're such a buzzkill Yatsuhashi."

Velvet turned to Gage. "So... whats your name again?" She asked. Gage pulled his hood down, and ran his hand through his hair. "Gage Sim." He answered. Coco laughed, "Sexy and Shady? Thats a first!"

Gage started to to whisper to Yang, "Can we go now?" He asked. Yang smirked at Coco, "Well, I'm going to show him where he's staying so, I guess we'll see you around!"

She lightly pushed Gage forward and the pair started to leave, but Coco quickly shouted at Gage. "Hey Shady! If you ever need some company, you know who to look for!"

The Pair was now at the base of the Vale dorm building. Yang opened the building's glass door. "Gage, which room is yours?" She asked. He pulled at his scroll, and looked at the message Ozpin sent him. "Wing V-12, room 7." Yang looked at the directory that was on one of the walls. "It should be on the bottom floor, and to the left." She pulled out her scroll as they started to walk down Wing V-12. "I'll message Ruby so she can find us." she said.

Gage then remembered that he was going to ask about the other student he saw earlier, with the orange hair. "Hey Yang? I forgot to ask, who was that guy with the orange hair?" Yang stopped texting. "That's Fox. He's a brawler, like me." She then tapped on her right gauntlet. "Why?" She asked. Gage remembered how the student's eyes were misty. "His eyes were white and he seemed lost... is he blind?"

"No one really knows..." she answered. "What do you mean?" Gage asked. "Well, he knows how to fight, and can actually hit a target, but when he's not in combat, he can't see." Gage frowned and rubbed the back of his head. "But his team, and my friends, help him out as much as we can. So he can feel...you know, normal."

Gage thought about what it would be like to be around so many people again. "Hey Yang, do you think I could fit in here... with your friends I mean..." he turned to her and saw that she had a surprised look on her face. "Oh Heck yeah! What makes you think you can't?" Gage lowered his voice a bit. "Sometimes I can be a little... socially awkward..." Yang laughed, "We all are, so don't worry about it! Besides, even if you don't meet anybody, you'll get to hang out with me all day!"

Gage put his hands in his hoodie's pockets. "Yeah but then people would start asking questions..." he then realized what he just said. "N-Not that-that w-would be a bad thing! Is what I mean..." Gage's face was as red as Ruby's Hood. Yang let out a small, awkward laugh. "Need some water shady?" She asked. "Not you too..." he replied.

Then, a red blur flashed behind Gage. It yelled, "WATCH OUT!" And knocked him over. Yang saw that the blur was Ruby, and she was on top of Gage, whose face was against the floor. "Dugh! Son of a-" his groans were muffled. Ruby was holding her head. "Ugh my head..." Gage muttered from under her, "my back..."

She pushed herself off of him, "sorry, these halls are really small..." she then looked up and to the right, "What do you know... room number 7"

Yang opened the door as Gage and Ruby started to get up. Gage looked through the door and saw two bunk beds and a desk. He immediately sprinted through the door, and threw himself onto the bottom bed that was on the left. He grabbed one of the pillows and held it close. "Oh pillow, I've missed you so much." He tightened his grip, and felt a piece of paper on the other side of the pillow. Gage opened his eyes and saw that it was a class schedule. "Ugh classes, its gonna be a pain in the ass to find them." He closed his eyes as Ruby started to speak. "Especially if you're a second year student..."

Gage Interrupted her, "Actually, I asked to be a first year." He knew she was going to ask why, so he answered her quickly. "I want to have the full experience you know?" But that wasn't the real reason why. "Oh, well then you can follow us! All first years have the same classes!" Ruby yelled.

Yang started to speak. "Uhh, I think you're laying on your uniform." Gage then rolled over and saw a black suit jacket, a tie, a vest, a white vest shirt, and some suit pants which were neatly folded, and placed under him. "Pfft, seriously?" He asked. "Its not that bad..." Yang replied.

Gage yawned and covered his mouth. "We can leave if you want..." Ruby said. Gage remembered that he was going to show them what tree riding was. "No no, I made a promise, and i'm going to keep it." He then got up, opened the door, and walked out. "Come on, it'll be dark soon."

The group of now four were at the entrance of the Emerald forest. Gage was riding Green Bean and was trying to find an adjacent line of tree branches, while Ruby and Yang followed from behind. "I think I found one!" Gage yelled. "Finally! my feet are killing me!" Yang replied. Gage looked up and saw a line of tree branches that lead to a colossal, v shaped tree.

He rode next to it, and knocked on its trunk. "Okay girl, this is the stopping point." Green Bean responded by nodding her head. He rode back to the other side of the treeline. "Okay here we go!" He then whipped Bean's harness, and started to ride towards the lowest tree branch. As Gage got closer, he took his feet out of Green Bean's riding irons and tried to stay balanced on the horse's saddle.

He jumped off of Green bean and landed on one of the tree branches with both of his feet. Gage quickly looked in front of him, and saw two more branches that were elevated. He quickly used them to launch himself over the gap between the branches and the v shaped tree, But he did not notice the third branch which was above the other two behind him. The branch clotheslined him and caused him to fall to the ground. "Aw fuck me!" He yelled.

Yang started to laugh hysterically, while Ruby tried to help Gage up. "You okay?" Ruby asked. He checked to see if his nose was bleeding, but it wasn't. "Yeah..." He turned to Yang, who was still laughing. "Hahaha! Im sorry! But you can't expect me to not laugh!"

Gage whistled, and Green Bean returned to him. "You're going to try again?" Ruby asked. He dusted some dirt off of his pants. "Well, practice makes perfect!" Gage then mounted the horse and tried again.

He got to the low tree branches. "One!" He stepped on the first, "Two!" Then the second, "THREE!" he launched himself again, but this time he used both of his hands to grab the third branch, and swung himself to the v shaped tree. He grabbed onto both ends of the v, and hoisted himself up. Green Bean was on the ground and was approaching the tree.

Gage jumped off of the tree, and landed on Green Bean's saddle as she passed the tree. "And that's tree riding!" He yelled. Ruby whispered to Yang, "Wait till he meets Sun!"

Gage turned Green Bean around as Ruby felt a cold gust of wind brush against her face. "Gage hurry up! Its getting kind of cold." She put her red hood up.

Gage looked back at the v shaped tree, and saw that there was a higher place that he could have climbed to. "Gage?" Ruby asked.

"Okay! Just let me try one more time!"

He was approaching the first branch, so he jumped onto it and tried to move quickly as he jumped to the second branch, and swung away from the third. Gage was at the v again, so he looked up and to the left where he saw another v that he could use as a vantage point. "Come on! You have to go higher!" He said to himself. He then climbed onto a diagonal branch to the right of him, pushed himself off of it, and turned around quickly so he could grab onto the second v incline.

Gage got up and basked in awe at what he saw. He was above the treeline, and Beacon lied in the distance as the sun started to set over Remnant. Gage lowered his hood and thought about everything that has happened to him in the last two days.

"Maybe this is my second chance..."

"Gage! Hurry up! Its getting dark!" Yang yelled. Gage looked down and saw that she was turned around. "Heh, payback time Yang!" He thought.

"Where are you?!" She asked. Yang heard someone whistle from behind her. She turned around and saw Gage who was hanging upside down from a tree branch. "BOO!"

Yang screamed and immediately punched Gage right in the face.


	10. Revelation

**Author's Note:** Just going to say that the next 2 chapters are going to switch between Gage's and team RWBY's pov(mostly Yang's) a lot, so there might be a few weird transitions. This is going to be a long and CRUCIAL chapter, So here it is!

Gage was looking out the window as snowflakes began to fall outside. "Gage! come here for a sec!" Gage put on a long sleeved shirt, and got off of his bed. "Okay dad!" He left his room and walked into the living room where his dad was about to leave for a week long trip. "What is it?" Gage asked. "Here." He handed Gage a box that was wrapped with red and green wrapping paper. "Christmas is next week, dad." His dad shook the box, "I know, but I just wanted to give you something before I leave." Gage frowned sadly when he remembered that his dad was leaving. Gaigus looked at his son. "Don't worry, i'll be back in time for Christmas."

"Here, If I know my son, you're going to open at least one present while i'm gone." Gaigus shook the box again. Gage smiled, took the box, ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside it was a Sage leather jacket. "I remembered that when you were a kid, you always wanted one." His dad said. Gage immediately put it on, and buttoned its collar. "Aww! Its so warm!" He yelled. His dad laughed.

"Okay, now... what are you going to do for food?" Gaigus asked. "Im 17 dad, i think i can take care of myself for a week. Besides, I have a job. Ill get some fast food or groceries... or something." Gage answered. "And how are you going to get home from your job? I'm taking the car remember." Gaigus asked. "I'll take the bus again." Gage smiled, "Like we use to." His dad put on a parka, and his glasses. "You're taking a parka? It rarely snows in forever falls." Gage said.

"I don't want to freeze to death before I get there, do I?" Gaigus looked out their dining room window and saw that it was snowing. "Hey, if you shovel the snow out of the driveway, i'll make some of mom's gingerbread cookies." Gage looked at the star on their christmas tree. "Do you even know where the recipe is?" He asked his dad. "Eh, we'll find it..."

Gaigus checked his scroll, and saw that he had to be there in 20 minutes. "Shit. I've got to go. You know the Schnees, they'll kill you if you're late." He put a beanie on and opened his arms. "Come on, come give your dad a hug!"

Gage sauntered over to his dad and hugged him. "Don't you think i'm a little too old for this?" He asked. Gaigus patted Gage's back,

"Heh, one more year, and you'll be hugging your first girlfriend." He muttered. "Shut up dad..."

Gaigus let go and started to open the door.

"Don't open anymore presents until I get back, got it?"

"Got it."

Gage watched his dad as he closed their front door.

"I'll see you in a week!"

Gage woke up from his dream as he felt water being poured on his head. "*cough* *cough* What the hell?!" He got up and looked behind him. Green Bean was there, and she was holding the handle of a bucket, that Gage found, in her mouth. "*sigh* Was I freaking out again?" He asked the horse. She responded by nodding her head. "Thanks, Beanie." He then petted her.

Gage thought about the dream he just had.

"Its not even that time of the year yet..."

Gage pulled out his scroll and saw that it was 6:00 am, he fell asleep at 5:00. "1 hour, new record." It was almost another restless night for Gage, since Green Bean wouldn't sleep.

Gage felt a burning sensation on his left cheek. "Ow! What the-" He then Remembered that was where Yang punched him yesterday, and it left a burning bruise. "Oh yeah..." Green Bean started braying happily, and it sounded like she was laughing. "Whatever, I still won." Gage added.

He heard his stomach growl.

"Ruby said breakfast starts at six." He got up and took the bucket from Green Bean. "I'll get you something too."

He took one step, and stepped on something squishy. Gage turned around and glared at his horse. "BEANIE! YOU DID NOT!" He yelled. Green Bean sat down and looked away from Gage. He looked at the bottom of his shoe, and there was horse poop on it. "Okay, Next on the shopping list: Another bucket." He grabbed Beanie's water bucket, so he could refill it, and hopped towards the bathroom. "You're lucky there's toilet paper in here."

He exited the old locker rooms and wiped most of the excrement on the grass that was outside. "The breakfast better be good here."

He started to walk towards the lunchroom as the sun began to come up.

Gage was eating a breakfast burrito, and he had a bag full of vegetables for Green Bean. He was on his scroll, looking for a heater and some farming materials on Rbay. "Let's see, the heater was 90 lien, shipping was 10." Gage was now looking at a hay bale that was being sold. "120?! For some hay?!"

He checked to see if there were any other listings, but there wasn't. "*sigh* She better be happy..." He then pressed on the 'Buy now' icon.

Gage exited the web browser on his scroll, and put it away. He grabbed his food tray, and the bag, and was about to get up, but someone pushed him back down.

"Hey buddy."

Gage recognized that voice... it was the student Yang told him about, Cardin Winchester. "What do you want?" Gage asked sternly. "I couldn't help but notice that you were sitting here, by yourself." Then three other students sat down in front of Gage.

Cardin pointed to them, "This is Dove, Russell, and Sky." Gage gave them a look of despair. Cardin smiled, "Since your new, i'll go easy on you and let you join our group." Gage tilted his head towards Cardin. "Thanks for the offer, but I already have some friends." Cardin and his goons moved closer towards Gage.

"So you're going to ditch us for that blonde bimbo?"

Gage snapped. "Listen here, bitch. Yang is my friend, and I take care of my friends, because I know they would do the same for me."

He stomped on Cardin's foot and rubbed the remaining horse excrement on top of the bully's shoe. "But you could never do anything like that, since you always have your thumb up your ass."

Gage grabbed his veggie bag, and got up.

"I cant wait to find an excuse to beat your ass." He started to walk away.

Cardin looked down and saw the brown stain on his shoe. "IS THAT SHIT?!" He looked up and saw that Gage was walking away. He was about to charge towards Gage, but his teammates were holding him back. "YOU JUST MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE! YOU HEAR ME ASSWIPE?!"

Gage couldn't help but laugh a little bit as he left the lunchroom.

Gage was back at the old locker room's doors.

He entered, and Green Bean was waiting behind the door. "I'm only stopping by for a little bit." She immediately tried to grab the bag Gage was holding.

He walked next to one of the benches, so Green Bean sat down next to it like a dog.

"Okay! Hold on!" He set the bag on the bench and pulled a paper plate out of it. Green Beanie brayed loudly. "*sigh* Yes, I got your favorite." Gage reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of yes, green beans.

He placed them on the plate, and Green Bean dug in. Gage took an apple out of the bag and bit into it. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner, I was ordering some stuff for you, and i ran into those wild assholes I told you about."

He put some carrots on the plate, but then Green Bean looked at Gage and grunted. "What? They were making fun of Yang _in front of me._ You can't expect me not to do something..." Beanie tilted her head and winked at Gage.

Gage took another bite of his apple, "Hey! Its not like that! Sure she's kinda hot but..." His face was red again. Beanie nudged her water bucket to him. "Ugh women..."

Gage stood up and took the poncho off of Green Bean. He then unzipped one of the horse's saddle bags, pulled out some folded clothes, and put the poncho in the bag. "Okay, i'm going to take a shower, and i'm going to go out to get some school supplies."

Beanie grunted sadly as Gage walked towards the exit. "It'll only be for a couple of hours. Don't worry."

Gage entered his dorm room, and walked to his bed. He tried to fix his bed, and when he did, he turned around and saw an open door that was next to the bathroom door. There was a washer and dryer inside it. "YES!" He yelled. Gage placed the folded clothes on his bed and walked to laundry hook up.

On top of the washer was a basket of small soap pouches which were labeled 'softener'.

"Thank god." Gage immediately took off all his clothes, put them inside the machine, put a softener pouch under the clothes, and started the washing cycle.

Since he was now completely naked, Gage stepped into the bathroom. He looked at bathroom sink and saw a collection of shampoo bottles.

He grabbed a bottle of body wash and shampoo, and turned on the shower.

Gage stepped inside it and closed the shower curtain.

Gage felt the hot water run through his hair, and down his back. "Ah god dammit!"

It felt like his back was burning. "I thought i stitched those.." he forgot that he still had Grimm scars on his back. Gage backed up and let the water hit his face, which calmed him. "Ah, its been too long."

Team RWBY were walking in the streets of Vale, shopping. "What's next on the list?" Ruby asked. Yang had a piece of paper in her hands. "The food for that party next week."

She answered. Weiss spoke up as she pulled a small mirror out of her purse, "I'm so glad that we finally get some sort of break." Ruby laughed. "No, You're just glad Neptune's going!" Weiss blushed, "Shut up you dolt..."

"Blake, are you and Sun going?" Yang asked. "Since he won't stop asking me, yes." She answered. "Hey Yang... maybe you should ask Gage to go..." Ruby muttered. Yang pointed in front of them "Oh-Uh t-theres the supermarket." she then started to walk faster towards it.

They entered the store, and Ruby grabbed a shopping cart. "Whats first?" She asked. Yang looked at the list, "Uh...chips and dip." Weiss interrupted her, "Who asked for it?" Yang looked at the list again, "Jaune, Sun, and Neptune." She answered. Ruby looked up and saw a sign which said, 'snack aisle' and it was pointing to the left. "Down there!" Ruby yelled.

The team walked down the aisle until they found the chips. "What type?" Blake asked asked. Ruby stepped away from the cart and looked at the selection of chips. "Here! tortilla, cheese puffs, and potato chips!" She pulled three bags off of the shelves, and put them inside the shopping cart. Yang walked to the cart and put two jars in it. She then stood in front of Blake and held a yellow chip bag in front of her. "Hey Blake, you should get these for Sun!" Blake read the text on the bag, and sighed when she saw that it said, 'Banana chips'. She grabbed the bag and put it in their cart. "Thats still not funny, Yang..."

Yang looked at the list while Weiss read the food labels on the chip bags. "Guys, these aren't really... healthy." Yang turned to her, "Well, these aren't just for you, and its a party, you're not suppose to eat healthy." Weiss groaned and put the bags back in the cart.

"Okay next is... cookies. From Pyrrha, Nora, and Ruby." Yang said. Ruby lit up with joy, "Ooh! Yang! Can I-" Yang finished her sister's sentence. "Yes, but get two different types."

Ruby beamed out of the aisle with her semblance, and re-appeared seconds later with four containers of cookies. "Got it!" She yelled. "What type?" Blake asked. "Choco chip, and Oreos!" Ruby answered. "Well, You and Nora are going to be happy." Weiss said. Yang looked down at their list again. "Okay! Next is... Soda, obviously." Ruby pointed in the air, "TO THE COLD DRINKS!"

Ruby was the first to get to the coolers, while her teammates followed from behind her. "Not so fast Ruby!" Weiss whined as Yang and Blake were panting. "I just want to get home so I can see Zwei!" Ruby yelled. She looked down the aisle, and saw a man looking at a six pack of beer. "Yang, come here for a sec."

Yang walked towards her sister, still panting. "Okay, Weiss, Blake, you guys pick out the drinks." She now stood next to Ruby. "What is it Rubes?" She asked. Ruby pointed down the aisle.

"Is that Gage?"

Yang looked at the man. He had brown hair, he was holding an ice pack against his left cheek, and he had black backpack on his back, which said, "Beacon Academy" on it. Yang smiled, "Only one way to find out!" She then cupped her hands around her mouth. "HEY SHADY!"

The man turned around, and Yang saw a sage bandana that was wrapped around his right arm. "Yup, thats him." Yang answered.

Gage put the pack of beer inside his cart and started to approach team RWBY. "heh, I was wondering what that red flash was." He said.

Yang looked at Gage, his hair and skin actually looked clean, but he looked and sounded like he was tired. "What are you doing here?" Ruby asked. "I asked Ozpin if i can start my classes on Friday, and he said yes, so im getting some school stuff." he answered. "Then why are you buying alcohol?" Blake interrupted. "Yeah. Why don't you just go to bar?" Weiss added. "First off: because I can. Second, like to be alone when i drink, and i don't really like the whole 'bar scene'." Gage answered.

Yang saw that Gage was wearing a black Achievement hunter tank top, and that it showed off his chest and biceps. "Don't you think thats a little too revealing?" Weiss asked. Gage chuckled, "What? See something you like?" He then saw that Yang was staring at him, and that her cheeks were bright red, "Because I know Yang does." He added. Yang's hair started to glow. "What?! No! I-uh-"

He turned back to Ruby, "So why are you four here?" He asked. "We and some of our friends are having a little get together on Monday, so we're getting some snacks for it." She answered. "A party? on a Monday? Kinda weird, but then again, what am I talking about? I've never really been to one." Gage said. Ruby walked back next to Yang, "Great!" She nudged her sister's shoulder. "Yang!" She whispered.

"Oh, uh do you want to come with me- us! Do you want to come with us?!" She asked awkwardly. Gage took off his backpack and put it in his cart. He spoke, but he sounded a little... depressed. "Sure, i'm probably not going to be doing anything anyway."

"So are we done here?" Weiss asked sternly as she put three bottles of soda in their cart. "Can it Weiss!" Ruby whispered while gritting her teeth. Gage signaled Blake, "Blake come here."

She walked towards Gage, and he pointed inside his shopping cart. "Is there anything im missing for school?" He asked. Blake looked inside the cart and saw an assortment of items such as, pencils, binders, a huge notebook, clothes, shaving cream, razors, the six pack of beer, a dartboard, and a bucket, but no books. "You need a reading book." Blake uttered.

"Well, I don't know what's best selling right now, so can you recommend one for me?" Gage asked. Blake smiled, "Sure, lucky for you, I've been here before." Weiss started to push Blake forwards. "Then lets get a move on!" Weiss yelled. Ruby and Gage followed them while Yang tried to calm herself. Gage turned and smiled slightly, "Need some water sweetheart?" He asked. Yang raised her infinity scarf over her face so Gage wouldn't see her start blushing again. "Don't make me punch you again." She whispered.

Team RWBY and Gage were walking towards the book/novel aisle, "Okay Blake, surprise me." Gage said as he pointed down the aisle.

Blake sprang into action, and searched through the bestseller shelves. In less than a minute, Blake came back with a small leather book that had a small red string of nylon as a book mark. "Here, it's one of my favorites."

She handed Gage the book, and he looked at it's cover, which was titled,

Intertwined: A Collector's tale

"What's it about?" Gage asked. Blake smiled, "It's about a man, a 'collector', that has two souls, and both are fighting for the control of his mind." Gage put the book inside his cart. "Sounds pretty hardcore." He said.

Gage turned and immediately froze, "Oh my god." he whispered. He was looking at a huge, white book with a detailed stick figure on it. "Its been forever!" He screamed. Blake read the title of it. "Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures?" She asked. "It's called RTAA." Ruby muttered. Gage opened it and started to read it. "Isn't that a children's book?" Weiss asked. Gage chuckled as he turned the book's pages. "No, this is a comic, and trust me, this is NOT for kids!" He answered. "How many volumes are in it?!" Ruby asked as she got behind Gage. "Eighteen! And I've only read six of them!" He answered. Yang lowered the book, "come on, you two can read it when we get home!" Ruby groaned while Gage closed the book.

Ruby walked to the rest of her team, but then she looked back at Gage, and noticed something. "Hey Gage, what are those red marks on your back?" Yang looked at his back, and saw there were three, red diagonal claw marks that were partially blocked by the tank top Gage was wearing. He started to talk, but it looked like he was distracted.

"I was out there for a year. You can't expect me to come out unscathed."

All of team RWBY stopped. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were about to bombard Gage with questions, but since his back was turned, Yang jumped in front of her team and mouthed, "DON'T ASK! DON'T FUCKING ASK!" Which stopped them. "What is with him?" Yang thought.

Gage couldn't think straight. He was focused on the scene in front of him. there was a family of three, and the parents were trying to buy their son a reading book. "Mom! I hate books!" The child whined. The mother took a book from one of the shelves. "I hate them too, but you need to learn to read." The child groaned as his father took his hand. "Come on, we'll get you some ice cream." He said.

Gage smiled, "Heh, I know how you feel kid..." he thought about how his life use to be like that, and how he wished it could have stayed that way...

"Gage. Gage!" Weiss yelled. He snapped out of it and turned around. "What? What? What is it?" Gage asked. Yang spoke up, "Are you okay? You seem a little... out of it." Gage rubbed his eyes, "I'm fine, I just... I didn't get a lot sleep last night..."

"Uh, Is there anything else you need to get?" Ruby asked awkwardly. "Yeah, I... need to get some medicine." he answered.

The group walked towards the pharmacy, but Weiss made Yang stay in the back so she could question her. "You knew?! Why didn't you tell us?!" The heiress whispered. Yang gritted her teeth, "He asked me to NOT tell anyone!" Weiss continued, "Do you even know why?!" Blake turned around, "Weiss, stop. He's right in front of us remember?! You can interrogate Yang when we get home." She whispered.

Gage turned and walked into the pharmaceutical aisle, and scanned the shelves, until he found what he was looking for. "This is my last resort. If these don't work, I don't know what will." He thought. Gage grabbed a box of sleeping pills, and quickly turned, but Ruby was right in front of him."What are those?"she asked. "Oh just... allergy pills." Gage quickly tossed the pill box over Ruby and into his cart. "Okay, im done. Lets go." Gage grabbed, and started to push his cart to the checkout aisle.

When they arrived, Gage let team RWBY go first into the checkout aisle, since they had more items.

Yang passed the groceries down while the female cashier scanned them. "That will be... 70 lien." She said. "Weiss, im out. Do you have enough?" Yang asked. "Hold on..." Weiss rummaged through her purse, and found her money, but she didn't have enough. "No, not enough."

"What?! I thought you were rich Weiss!" Ruby yelled. "Well I don't keep it all on me!" Weiss replied. Gage pulled a silver card out of his pocket and held it in front of her.

"I'll pay for it... if I can add a few of my things" He said. Weiss started to speak, "You don't need to..." Gage stopped her. "I owe you guys a lot more than this. Besides, Ozpin needs to check my receipt and I don't think beer and comics will make me look responsible."

He handed the card to the cashier, and put his beer, dartboard, and bucket with Team RWBY's items. "How do you even have any money?" Weiss asked. "I had a job back in Atlas, and my dad would always pressure me to save my money, so I did." Yang interrupted him, "Wait wait wait! You had a job?! In Atlas?!" She asked. Gage nodded. "What'd you do?" Ruby asked. Gage scratched the back of his head, "I uhh... worked at the CCT."

"I thought the A.I. ran that place..." Weiss said. Gage shrugged, "Someone's got to fix their computers." He replied. Ruby spoke from behind them, "A.I... What's the A-" Gage, Blake, and Weiss quickly answered, "Artificial Intelligence."

The cashier handed Gage his card, but Yang saw that it had an old photo of him on it, "Ooh!" so she quickly swiped it from him.

"Hey!" Gage yelled. Yang looked at the photo. Gage had the same hair style, but he was wearing glasses, and his face wasn't as scruffy as it was now, instead he had a small,light stubble on his chin. "Heh, you actually look... sophisticated." she said. Weiss laughed, "Yeah, what happened to that?"

"Is there anything else you would like to purchase sir?" The cashier asked. "Yes, one moment." Gage answered. He took his card back from Yang, passed down the rest of his items, and handed the cashier a coupon.

Gage passed down a pack of razors, and a can of shaving cream. Yang cupped Gage's chin, "Aw you're going to shave it?" She asked. "I thought you said I looked sophisticated without it..." he said while smiling. Yang smiled and patted his cheek, "Yeah, but... _I_ think you look better with it." Gage lowered her hand, and grabbed his shopping bags. He walked next to Ruby and whispered, "told you they love it."

"Here are your receipts." The cashier handed a receipt to Gage and team RWBY. Gage then turned back to his friends as he started to walk towards the store exit. "You guys heading back to beacon? Because, the next airship leaves in twenty minutes."

"We'll be right behind you!" Ruby yelled.

Gage was walking down the airstation sidewalk while team RWBY was following him. He gazed at all the buildings that surrounded him, as they were blocking his view of the sun. "This place has changed alot." Its been five years since Gage left Vale, so Its been five years since his 'reality check'.

Gage heard two men yell from behind him, "HEY! STOP HIM! HE'S WITH THE WHITE FANG!" Gage turned around, and saw a man push through his friends. "Gage! Look out!" Yang yelled.

Gage dropped his bags and charged towards the man. The man held a red, curved sword, and brought the blade above his head so he could strike Gage, but Gage acted quickly and grabbed the sword's handle. He then headbutted the thug, and struck his face with the butt of the sword, which knocked him on the ground. "You're not going anywhere, motherfucker." Gage said.

Gage held the blade in his hands, and had it pointed at the man's neck. Gage could end the criminal's life right here, and he was tempted to, but then he looked at his friends and thought, "What would they think of me? A murderer, or a monster? Probably both." He then looked at Yang and remembered what she said to him that night, back at mount Glenn, "You know… i don't care what you think about yourself…. you're not some 'Gaged' Animal..." Gage lightly chuckled, and lowered the sword.

The two men grabbed, and apprehended the criminal. "We don't get payed enough for this!" One of the men said. Gage looked at him and saw that he was wearing a police badge. Gage tossed the sword on the ground, "You two shouldn't be getting paid at all if you're letting others do your job for you!" He looked at team RWBY and pointed to an airship as it began to land. "Come on, airship's here."

Gage stayed silent for the whole trip home, but Ruby started to talk to him as they walked back into Beacon's campus. "You're pretty good at fighting..." Gage tightened his bandana, "My mom trained me to be ready for anything, and any type of situation. Whether it's against Grim, or someone who wants to hurt me. And it's helped. a lot."

"Have you ever had to fight, to protect yourself?" Blake asked. "When i went to Sanctum..." Gage choked up a little bit on the inside. "I was a smart kid, but i never really talked much... so I never had a lot of friends around... and some people thought I was different because of that." He heavily sighed, and his breath was shaking, "So yeah, I had to fight. Just to get by. But sometimes... heh, sometimes I helped others, who couldn't help themselves."

Gage started to physically choke up now. "God damn it. *sniffle* Get yourself together man. *sniffle* You're a mess." He felt Ruby hug him from behind, "it's okay, We've all been there before. Besides, things are different now. You have us, and so many other people that you haven't even met yet." Yang put her hand on his shoulder, "Yeah! Hey, listen, we were about to meet some of our friends in the lunchroom, want to come with us?" She asked. Gage caught his breath and nodded, "Okay." Weiss spoke from behind them, "But get dressed first!"

Yang, Weiss, and Blake were inside the lunchroom, and they were waiting for Gage and Ruby. "So Weiss, has your opinion about Gage changed?" Blake asked. Weiss sighed, "After what i've learned today... Yes." Yang laughed, "Thats a first."

Ruby dashed through the lunchroom, and sat down next to Blake. Gage walked into room, and he was wearing his regular outfit, "Christ, Ruby, how did you not spill it?" Ruby and Gage were both holding mugs. "Whatcha drinking?" Yang asked. Gage sat down next to Yang, "Hot cocoa! Gage made me some!" Ruby yelled. "Yup, Helps me relax, and stay sober!" Gage said as he took a sip from his mug.

Then, a blue haired student sat down in front of Weiss. "Hey snowangel." He said. Weiss blushed, and he turned to Gage, "Who are you?" He asked. Yang quickly answered, "He's that guy we found out by Glenn." The student saw that Gage was wearing a hood, "Oh, so you're that shady kid everyone's been talking about!" Gage smiled, "Damn, that traveled fast."

"Eh, don't worry about it, once you show them what you're made of, the names will stop." The student looked at Gage's shotgun, "Oh yeah, and cool shotgun by the way." Gage looked at the student's weapon that was on his back, and saw that it was using an energy canister as a magazine, and a power supply, "Thanks, nice... lazer gun."

"Actually, its an high impact, chargeable, fusion rifle-" Then, a blonde haired student slid across the bench and lightly pushed the other student. "Jeez dude, don't bore him to death!" He shouted. He tºhen turned to Gage, "So you're the one who wiped that shit stain on Cardin's shoe!"

Gage awkwardly laughed and tried to look away from Yang, "Heh heh Yup thats me..." The blonde student laughed, "Ha! Way to send a message!" he pointed to himself, and the blue haired student, "Heh. Im Sun, and this is Neptune. Nice to meet you." Sun offered Gage a fist bump, so he accepted it. "Thanks, my name's Gage."

"Sorry if my nerdy friend was putting you to sleep." Neptune glared at Sun, "Intellectual!" He yelled.

Gage drank from his mug as a red haired girl sat down in front of him. "Why Hello! You must new!" She held out her her hand, so Gage shook it, but as he started to let go, he looked into her eyes. "Red hair, and green eyes... is she... oh my god." Gage thought he recognized her, but he needed to be sure.

"Wait a second, are you... Pyrrha Nikos?"

"Why yes, yes I am. Who are you?" She asked. Gage pulled his hood down, "Uh, you probably don't remember me, but we use to go to Sanctum together..." Pyrrha thought for a moment, "hmm..."

"Oh! Here, remember this?" Gage pointed at his bandana and tugged on it. Pyrrha's eyes lit up with happiness, "WAIT! GAGE?!"

Gage put down his mug and opened up his arms, "In the flesh!" He yelled.

Pyrrha leaned across the table and hugged him, "Oh my gosh! It's been forever!" Gage laughed, "I know!"

"Wait! You two know each other?!" Team RWBY yelled. "Hell yeah!" Gage replied. Pyrrha broke the hug and looked at her old friend, "You've grown so much!" She yelled. Gage laughed again, "Well, you haven't changed a bit!"

"So you're the one they found outside Vale?" Pyrrha asked. "Yeah... ill tell you about that later." Gage smiled and sat down, "So Pyrrha, what's your teams name? You are the leader right?" He asked.

Pyrrha smiled, "No. Actually-" then, two boys, and a girl sat down next to her, but the closest boy was a blonde student with white armor, "Actually, that would be me, Jaune Arc." He said. Gage laughed at his entrance, "Well 'Jaune', why don't you introduce me to the rest of your team?" Jaune pointed to the other boy, who had long black hair with a small pink bang next to his left eye. "Oh, uh, Thats Ren." Ren raised his hand in response. Jaune then he pointed to the girl, who had orange short hair, and she had the same eye color as Gage, turquoise. What Gage didn't know was that she was staring at him since the moment she sat down. "And thats N-" she then jumped up and finished Jaune's sentence.

"NORA!"

She leaned across the table and stared at Gage closely, "You're that new mysterious guy! Well, some people called you shady, but I don't know what that means, so I call you mysterious because...well, you look mysterious. AND I LIKE IT!"

Gage backed up a little bit, "Heh, Thanks. Um, quick question, how much coffee have you had today?" He asked. Ren quickly answered, "She doesn't like coffee, thats just how she is."

Nora looked at Gage's mug, "Is that what you're drinking?" She asked. Gage started to hand Nora the drink, "Try it and find out." He said. "Okay" she replied.

Everyone immediately jumped up from the table and yelled, "NOOO!"

Weiss knocked the mug out of Gage's hand, and pointed at Nora, "NO! NO TREATS FOR YOU NORA!"

Nora and Gage both groaned, "Aww what the fuck! I just made that..." he said. Gage grabbed his mug, and tried to clean up the mess, "You're lucky my mug didn't break..."

Gage got up and started to walk away, "I guess ill go make some more..." Then Pyrrha got up, "Gage, meet us in the arena! I want to see what you can do!" Gage gave a thumbs up in response, so everyone got up and started to exit the room.

They were now outside, but Yang started to walk towards the Vale dorms. "Yang! You coming?" Ruby asked. Yang stretched her arms and yawned, "No, im gonna go get some sleep before Weiss can 'interrogate' me." Ruby waved at Yang, "Okay! well, goodnight!"

Yang waved back and continued to walk away.

Yang entered their team's dorm, and immediately, Zwei started to bark."I'll get your food Zwei, just give me a second!"

Yang opened her desk drawer and pulled out a can of dog food and a can opener. "Here boy" She opened the can and handed the dog his food.

Yang then walked next to her bed and started to change into her pajamas, "Now Zwei, you're going to have to distract Weiss so I can sleep, Okay?" Zwei looked up from his food at nodded at Yang. "Good boy!" She then climbed onto her top bunk, and slowly started to fall asleep.

Hours passed. It was now after midnight. Yang still remained asleep, until...

Yang's eyes suddenly re-opened as she heard thunder roll through the clouds that lied above her roof. "Ugh." She looked across their room and saw that, surprisingly, Ruby was still asleep in her bed. Yang looked down and saw that Weiss was asleep, and that Zwei was on her bed. She could hear snoring from under her bed so she knew Blake was asleep."Why me?" Yang thought.

She then felt the urge to go to the bathroom, so she quietly hopped down from her bed and walked towards it.

When Yang was finished, she came out, and was about to go back to sleep, but then she felt a cold gust of wind brush against her body. She looked at their dorm's window and saw that it was open. Yang quietly groaned and walked towards it.

As she got closer, Yang began to hear rain falling outside.

She now stood in front of the window, and was about to close it, until she looked at the tree that was right outside their window.

There was someone sitting on the tree's branch. They had their back against the tree's trunk and their arms were crossed. Yang saw that the person was wearing a hood, so she knew who it was.

**Yang**: "Gage?"

He turned and faced her.

**Gage**: "Okay, before you say anything, I just want to clarify that my dorm room's window is at the bottom of this tree."

**Yang**: "Okay... Uh, What are you doing?"

**Gage**: "Couldn't sleep... I thought this would help."

**Yang**: "No, I mean... why are you sitting in the tree... it's cold... and raining..."

**Gage**: "Back when I was... _out there_... I never stayed in the city... I was always in the forest, and when I couldn't sleep, i'd look for the biggest tree I could find, and climb it. When I reached the top, i'd sit down, look up at the moon, and just... think."

**Yang: "**About what?"

**Gage: **"What I could be doing... what the White Fang are doing... what my parents would be doing..."

**Yang**: "...Where are your parents anyway? From what you've told me, they must care a lot about you... so wouldn't they be worried sick about you?"

**Gage: **"...They're not with us anymore..."

Gage pulled his hood down and moved his legs so that his knees were against his chest and he turned away from her.

**Yang**: "O-oh my god! Im so sorry! I-I didn't-"

**Gage**: "Its okay Yang. You didn't know. It had to come out anyway... you can always try to hide things like that, but in the end... you just can't. You never can..."

Yang saw Gage's body tighten.

**Yang**: "Do...*sniffle* do you want to talk about it?"

**Gage: **"No. If I do right now, then i'm never going to fall asleep."

Gage saw that Yang's eyes were watering

**Gage**: "You should probably go to sleep. You have classes tomorrow remember..."

**Yang**: "Okay..."

Yang reached for the window's doors, and was about to close them, but she stopped herself.

**Yang**: "Gage, I just want to let you know that I...I care about you. Okay? So... if you ever need a friend... i'm never far behind."

Gage smiled and nodded in response.

**Yang**: Okay... *sniffle* goodnight Gage.

**Gage**: Goodnight Yang.

Yang smiled and closed the window.

Gage turned and looked at the shattered moon as rain drops fell around him.

**Gage**: I know you're not behind me Yang. You're standing right here. Right next to me.


	11. Miscontrued

**Authors note: **just letting you guys know, i'm going to start using a new writing there's a part of a chapter where multiple character's names are in **bold, **its suppose to during some important, Funny, or concerning moments between them. Just putting that out there . Oh yeah! And going to start titling my stuff! Plz review and enjoy!

Yang stared at the window frame for the rest of the night until her eyes grew tired, so she drifted back into sleep.

Hours later, she re-awoke to the sound of her scroll's alarm blaring from under her pillow. "Ugghhhh!" She groaned as she reached for her scroll.

Yang turned off the alarm, and looked at her scroll again. She received a new text message. It was from Gage. "Went 2 Vale 2 clear my mind &amp; get stuff. Don't worry about me. Good luck w/ Classes." It said.

She desperately wanted to say 'i'm sorry' to Gage, but she didn't want to remind him about their encounter from last night. Yang heavily sighed and replied, "Okay. Thank you." To him.

She let out another sigh, and started to lower herself from her bunk bed. "Jeez Yang. I know you hate class, but you don't need to sound so depressed about it..." Ruby muttered from across the room. Yang shrugged off her sister's remark, and entered the bathroom.

Yang turned on the shower, and began to undress herself.

As she removed her tank top, Yang quickly glanced at herself in the bathroom mirror. She stared into her own eyes, and saw that her irises were red, but she didn't know why.

Yang then angrily turned around and entered the shower.

After she closed the shower curtains, Yang covered her breasts and felt the water to see if it was hot enough.

It felt sufficient, so she let the hot water flow through her golden hair, and over her naked body. She stared at the shower drain, and tried to think about what she was feeling.

Yang covered her face with her hands and groaned as she sat down, inside the bathtub. She now knew what she was feeling.

She was feeling guilty.

It was her fault Gage revealed his secret to her. And she thought that this could change him, and the way he felt about her. All because she opened her mouth.

Yang held her legs close to her chest, and buried her face into her knees. "Why did you have to ask..."

Classes went by slowly for Yang, mostly because she was trying to avoid Weiss, who constantly tried to question her about Gage. All Yang wanted right now was for Weiss to leave her alone, and to tell Gage that she was sorry.

Lucky for her, Neptune asked Weiss on a date, so Yang could hopefully finish her school work, and plan her apology.

She was now roaming through Beacon's halls with Ruby and Blake, as it was currently raining outside.

"Oobleck took forever to explain those battle strategies." Blake whined. "I know, I mean, they're almost as old as he is. Who knew it would take that long to explain them?" Ruby replied. Her and Blake started to laugh while Yang remained silent. Blake noticed this and decided to bring up something she knew Yang would be excited about. "Well, im just glad that tomorrow's friday."

"Yeah..." Yang said, nonchalantly.

Ruby quickly caught on and could tell something was bothering her sister since she wasn't acting as cheerful as usual.

**Ruby: **"Are... you okay Yang? You did get some sleep last night right?"

**Yang: **"Yes, I did"

**Blake: **"Then what's wrong?"

Yang couldn't take the pressure anymore.

**Yang: **"...Can you guys keep a secret? And I mean MAJOR secret. No one can know. Not even Weiss."

Ruby dashed next to Blake and crossed her arms. She then tried to match Blake's height.

**Ruby:** "Come on Yang! Its us you're talking about!"

**Yang: **"*sigh* ...It's just...Gage. He's-"

**Ruby: **"Does he not like you or something?"

Ruby's question was soon answered as she saw her sister's eye color change to red.

**Yang: **"No! That's not it!"

**Blake: **"Then what is it? He seemed happy yesterday."

Yang didn't want to tell them that Gage was an orphan, it was too soon. So she tried to think of something else to say.

**Yang: **"Back at Glenn, when we were in that hotel room, I woke up in the middle of the night and i saw Gage sitting next to that hole in the wall, and he was crying. He stopped before he noticed I was awake, so I didn't ask about it. Instead, I asked him why he was awake..."

"He told me that he's been awake for almost a month."

"And then, last night... he was sitting in that tree outside our window. He said that he couldn't sleep, and he thought it would help..."

Ruby and Blake saw Yang clench her fists.

**Yang: **"And, you guys... I want to help him! But I don't know if theres something... wrong with him!"

Blake thought for a moment. "hmmm..."

But in the end, she could only think of one possible answer.

**Blake: "**Maybe he has insomnia."

**Ruby: **"What's that?"

**Blake: **"It's a psychological disorder, where your mind won't let you sleep or stay asleep. And if the subject's condition is really bad... it can induce nightmares."

**Ruby: **"That's scary."

**Yang: **"What causes something like that?"

**Blake: **"Small cases are usually caused by things your parents tell you not to do before bed. Eat candy, drink too much caffeine, being on your scroll a lot, Et Cetera."

"But extreme cases, _like his, _are mostly caused by long-term sadness, or depression."

Yang's thoughts scattered. "Sadness and... depression?!" she then remembered the rest of that night. Gage was looking at a photo, and he was crying. "It... must have been them in it. His parents."

She felt her stomach tighten

"Then he's...he's still mourning them."

"And I made it worse."

She then thought back to the name of the disorder that Blake just told her about. "Insomnia... I remember that. I read about people with that... when they had it for a long time they always ended up... SUICIDAL!"

She then remembered pieces of the text Gage sent her earlier that morning.

"Went to clear my mind. Don't worry about me. Good luck."

Yang started to breathe heavily, and she felt like she was about to cry.

**Yang:** "Blake... I just... need to help him."

She then started to walk away, but Blake stopped her.

**Blake: "**Yang, wait. Just... give it a week or two. Maybe this new atmosphere will change his condition."

Yang grasped her stomach

**Yang:** "AND IF IT DOESN'T?!"

**Blake: **"Then he's all yours."

Ruby noticed her sister's breathing had escalated and she started to sweat.

**Ruby: "**Yang! Are feeling ok? You look like you're going to throw up!"

Yang yanked on her school tie, and inhaled deeply.

**Yang: **"N-No. I...I think I need to... go lay down, so uh, c-cover for me, okay sis?"

**Ruby: "**Okay."

**Yang: **"I'll uh... see you guys later..."

Yang slowly continued down the hall until she found a set of double doors which led to one of the outer courtyards.

Once she made it out, she made a mad dash out into the rain.

She saw this as an opportunity to go Vale and look for Gage, so she rushed through the rain, and towards their dorm building. "I've got to get out of my school uniform, so they'll let me on an airship!"

She tried to think about how she could find Gage. "He drinks! Maybe he could be in a bar! And even if he isn't, Junior still owes me. Maybe he can track Gage's scroll signal or... or something!"

Thinking about his scroll, she pulled hers out and started to text him,

"Gage"

"Talk to me"

"Please"

Yang saw that her messages were sent, but they weren't read yet.

"Listen"

"Please, don't do anything stupid"

She reached the building's main door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"FUCK!"

She quickly ran to the other side and reached the building's back entrance.

She tried to open it but yet again, it did not budge. She looked at the door again and saw a sign that said 'all dorms are off-limits during classes'.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

She started to punch the door, but it's glass would not crack. Yang shattered instead. "Fuck..."

She curled up against the door and pulled her scroll out to make one last and desperate attempt.

She tried to call him.

It rung twice and went to his voicemail.

"Hey, it's Gage. If i'm not answering then i'm either drunk, asleep, or uh... in class. Anyway, if I know you leave a message."

Yang lowered her scroll and began to sob. She thought that voicemail was going to be the last was going to be the last time she would hear Gage's voice.

She raised her scroll to her mouth and tried to talk as tears and rain drops rolled down her cheeks,

"Gage. Im sorry...Im so sorry... just, please don't do it. Don't leave me hanging. Because If you do... how am I going live with the guilt? Ever since Glenn, I made a promise to myself. That i'd help you recover. That no matter what, i'd be there for you... What do you think i'd do if I found out that it was my fault that you died? Just, talk to me. I can help you through this. I...I can you give reasons to keep on living. H-Here's a good one... everyone thinks i'm obsessed with you...but I don't give a shit because...

Gage I...I..I lov-"

"Stop whining beanie, we're almost there!"

Yang quietly gasped and looked out into field in front of her, as she heard hooves clacking against the wet grass. she saw Green Bean trotting towards her barn, and she was pulling some sort of cart with a rain tarp over it. There was someone riding her.

Green bean stopped next to the barn, and the rider dismounted her.

Yang deleted the voicemail and ended her call. She began to slowly walk towards the two, fearing that they were just a mirage.

The rider unbuckled the horse from her cart, and opened the barn's doors.

Beanie entered, and the rider followed her inside.

Yang stood at the door and looked inside.

**Gage: "**Hey Yang! What are you doing out there?! You could catch a cold!"

He pulled her inside and closed one of the doors. Yang was still silent.

"Sit here, ill turn on the heater!"

He sat her down on a bench and he tried to reach for something on top of one of the old lockers.

"Beanie! Blanket!"

Yang felt something warm wrap around her body.

She then heard something crash onto the ground next to her, which snapped her out of her trance.

**Gage: **"Dammit! Beanie, get the toolbox!"

Green Bean laid the tool box on the bench and grunted.

**Gage: **"Screwdriver. Oh, uh flathead please."

Green Bean held the screw driver in her mouth, and dropped it in front of Gage.

He then patted her snout, "Thank you Beanie!"

**Yang**: "...Thank you."

**Gage**: "No problem. What were you doing out there?"

**Yang**: "I...wasn't feeling good...so I was going to go home...but then I saw you."

Gage put the fallen object on the bench.

**Yang: **"Where did you go anyway?"

Then, Green Bean dragged a small hay bale through the doorway.

**Gage: **"To get that and...*sigh* I need your opinion on this..."

He pulled a small and black glasses case out of his jacket pocket.

He put the glasses on and faced Yang.

**Gage: **"So? What do you think?"

Yang smiled slightly.

**Yang: **"You look nice, but you'd look a lot better if you were wearing your school clothes."

Gage let out a small groan, placed his screwdriver between his teeth, and put the object back on the locker.

He quickly glanced back at Yang when she wasn't looking.

Water droplets lined her golden locks, and her face, which had a smile on it.

He looked at the lower part of her body.

The only part of her that wasn't covered by the blanket was her legs, and her skirt.

He smiled deviously when he saw the pale skin on her thighs, which was the only thing separating her skirt and her leggings.

**Gage: **"Okay. As long as I get to see you in _that _everyday."

She turned back around.

**Yang:** "Sorry. What was that?"

**Gage: **"Nothing..."

He then turned on the heater.

**Gage: **"There we go!"

...

...

**Yang: **"So... are you okay... after what happened last night?"

Gage took the screwdriver out of his mouth, pulled his hood down, and sat down next to her.

**Gage: **"Yeah... like I said, it had to come out eventually... and I know I can't change it...but im okay Yang. Really."

He then saw her eyes were red.

**Gage:** "But are you okay? Because your eyes are bloodshot."

There then was a small moment of silence between them.

**Yang: **"No...no im not...I got scared when you said that you were going to 'clear your mind'..."

Gage chuckled slightly.

**Gage: **"Heh, what'd you think I was going to do? Kill myself?"

...

Yang growled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

She turned to Gage, and slapped him.

**Yang: **"YES YOU DUMBASS!"

Gage held his cheek and looked back at her with a frightened look.

**Gage: **"DID I SAY SOMETHING?!"

She got closer and continued to yell at him.

**Yang: **"GOOD LUCK?! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME?! YOU SAID THE SAME EXACT THING WHEN YOU TRIED TO LEAVE US BACK AT GLENN!"

Gage calmed down a little bit.

**Gage: **"...It's just a figure of spe-"

Yang's body collided with his, and she wrapped her arms around him.

**Yang: **"Just shutup you big idiot..."

She proceeded to bury her head into his shoulder, while he still stood there with his mouth opened slightly.

...

After a few minutes, Gage closed his mouth, and hugged her back.

**Gage:** "...So... no one else knows about this?"

**Yang**: "*sniffle*...No..."

**Gage: **"*sigh*...Listen...remember what Weiss called me when I first came here? A stray dog or something like that? Well...I am one, in a way...but you, and your friends... are housebreaking me. So im not going anywhere, Okay?"

**Yang: **"Okay..."

They both then heard Green Bean grunt annoyingly from behind them.

Yang giggled and pointed at the horse.

**Yang:** "I should go, because i think i'm making Beanie jealous."

**Gage: **"Okay...but take this."

He handed Yang an umbrella.

**Yang: **"Thank you."

She then started to walk out...

**Gage: **"Oh! Before you go, can you hand me that bucket that's next to you?"

Yang looked down and saw a small bucket of water, so she picked it up and started to walk back to him...

But, Green Bean saw this as a perfect moment to embarrass them, so she placed her hove in front of Yang's foot, causing her to stumble forwards, and towards Gage.

She closed her eyes as she crashed into him.

She re-opened them, and noticed that she was laying on top of Gage.

She looked down, and quietly gasped when she saw that the top button on her blouse had popped off, revealing her irresistible cleavage. She groaned and looked up to him, but to her relief, his view was blocked by the water bucket that was on his head.

Realizing this, Yang quickly 'closed the curtains', and removed the bucket from Gage's head

**Yang: **"Oh! S-Sorry! Sorry! I-I can be such a c-clutz someti-"

She took the bucket off of his head, and they immediately began to stare into each other's eyes. Yang became flustered with embarrassment, and her face was glowing red.

**Yang: **"I...I, uh..."

Gage started to speak, but he sounded like he was hurt.

**Gage: **"You know... this would be a lot less awkward if your knee wasn't crushing my testicles...please get off..."

**Yang: **"Wh-AHH!"

She backed off, and when she did, Gage groaned loudly, clutched his balls, and fell to the floor.

**Yang: **"W-What happened to your c-crotch plate?!"

Gage's voice became quieter, and more high-pitched.

**Gage: **"It gets uncomfortable after a while..."

Yang picked up her umbrella and started to back away.

**Yang: **"Well, uh, i-i'm gonna g-go, so i'll see you at lunch o-or something!"

**Gage: **"Okay...i'll just...lay here...for a while..."

**Yang: **"B-Bye!"

He heard Yang run outside, without opening her umbrella.

Green Bean let out a happy little grunt that sounded like laughter.

**Gage**: "Shut up Beanie...I know it was you...don't deny it..."


	12. Day One

**Author's note:** If anyone can remember, back in Volume I of RWBY, Glynda mentioned another professor named 'Professor Peach'. Im going to make my own guesses about him, and add him into this, but don't worry, he isn't a major character. Finally, just wanted to say that this is an ongoing fic, so get ready for a rollercoaster of FEELS!

**Song:** The Reluctant Heroes By: Hiroyuki Sawano (Yes I know its from AoT/SnK.)

Bliss

It was all Gage could feel, before chills ran up his spine, and for a brief moment, all could hear was the vicious howling of distant wind. "Gage! Gage! Wake up!" Someone shaking him.

He opened his eyes, and saw two people standing in front of him, and they both were wearing dark green cloaks.

Gage was lying on something warm, and he was surrounded by a thick blanket of snow. One of the figures began to speak to him in a soothing voice. "Come on sleepy head, the snow storm isn't dying down anytime soon!"

The figure pulled down their hood, and he immediately recognized them.

**Gage**: "Mom?"

**Miriam**: "Who else would it be?"

The other figure started to speak.

**?**: "We need to go. now."

Gage recognized their voice.

**Gage**: "Dad?"

**Gaigus**: "like your mom said, who else would it be?"

**Gage**: "What the fuck? I thought you guys were-"

Miriam pulled Gage to his feet.

**Miriam**: "Listen, we need to go now, okay?"

Gage scanned the area. They were in a clearing, and they were surrounded by black trees that had white leaves. He looked behind his parents, and saw a cliff that had a grave built right on it's edge.

"What the?"

**Miriam**: "Come on!"

She took his hand, and began to pull him towards it while Gaigus followed from behind.

**Gage**: "Wait! Where are we going?!"

**Miriam &amp; Gaigus**: "Home."

Gage stopped, and tried to speak, but he had a catch in his voice.

**Gage**: "What do you mean 'home'?! You guys were both..."

Both of his parents now stood in front of him.

**Gaigus**: "It doesn't matter what we mean."

**Miriam**: "Yeah, it doesn't matter."

**Gage**: "Bu...But..."

His mother put both of her hands on his shoulders.

**Miriam**: "Gage... it doesn't fucking matter. As long as you're with us... you are home."

She took his hand, and they started to walk towards the snow-covered tombstone, and as he got closer, he saw that there was a picture of a rose that was chiseled into the front of it.

But, he then started to cry when he realized that his mom and dad were still in front of him.

They both looked back at their son, and smiled.

But then, in a sudden flash, his parents disintegrated into a pile of ashes, and the forest turned pitch black.

**Gage**: "W-WHAT!? AGHHHH!"

Gage felt something sharp pierce his back, and rip through his lungs. He looked down, and saw a blade of shadows sticking out of his chest.

He then felt someone caress his face as he began to cough up blood. They began to laugh seductively, and just from it's tone of voice, Gage could tell that it was a woman.

Gage wasn't going down without a fight.

He reached for his kukri's handle, and unsheathed it. But, he only managed to bring Javix up to his neck before the woman countered his attempt. She brought Javix's blade closer and closer to Gage's throat.

**It**: "*sigh* why do the cute ones always fight back?"

She tore into Gage's throat, cutting from one end, to the other.

She removed the shadow blade from his back, causing him to release his grasp on Javix. Gage's knees buckled, and he clutched his throat. He then began to choke on his own blood as he heard Javix clatter onto the dark ground. He looked up, and saw a dark apparition standing before him. The only thing that he could identify her by, were her eyes. Her bright, amber eyes. He looked back down at one of his bloody hands, and back at the woman in black, while more blood continued to ooze out of his slit throat.

The apparition then grabbed Gage by his chin, and made him look into her eyes once more.

**It**: "It's okay. Your suffering is almost over...oh, and don't worry about your new friends...they'll be with you soon enough."

Gage was still choking, so he spat his own blood at the apparition.

She pushed him down, and began to laugh as she brought her blade to his head.

**It**: "Hm hm...soon enough..."

She raised the blade above her head...and swayed it downwards.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Gage stumbled out of his bed, and onto the tiled floor. He was sweating, and breathing heavily.

He felt his throat and his chest for wounds, but luckily, they were just a part from his nightmare.

He stood back up, and in a fit of rage, he cried out.

"FUCK!"

Gage's right fist then collided with the woodwork that held up his bed.

He winced in pain, and held his hand when he felt his adrenaline wash away. The pain was so excruciating, that it brought tears to his eyes, so he tried to hold it in, but small and stifled gasps and squeaks still came from his mouth.

"Y-You dumbass! You could have punched your fucking pillow! That was your own damn fault, so don't cry over it you pussy!"

He swallowed his tears, and a little bit of his pride. He looked back down at his injured flesh on his knuckles were scratched, and it was bleeding almost non-stop.

"Fuck..."

He looked outside his window, and saw that it was dawn. He then remembered that today was the day. His first official day at Beacon. "*exhale*...I should get ready...the first day of school's always a bitch..."

Jaune was sitting alongside Pyrrha as Professor Port started his lecture. "H-Hey Pyrrha! I was wondering if... after we finish our project, d-do you want to go on another date?" Pyrrha looked past Jaune, and answered without looking at him, "Oh, um okay Jaune. Sure."

Jaune turned and saw who she was looking at,

He was wearing the school's uniform, but he had a sage bandana wrapped around his right arm.

"Oh great. This guy again." Jaune thought.

Jaune had grown a tad jealous of the new student, since he saw him hugging his new girlfriend two days ago.

Port's voice then boomed from across the room, "Mr. Sim! You are five minutes late to class on your first day! What exactly do you think my first impression of you is right now?!" The student held up a small, and yellow piece of paper. "Just... Peachy." he answered sarcastically.

Port gestured at him, "Oh, pardon me, may I see your note?"

The student folded the slip into a paper airplane, and threw it at the professor.

It flew cross the room and right into Port's hands.

The professor lowered his voice when he saw that it was a note from the school's nurse. "Oh...I see...very well. I apologize, Mr. Sim."

Gage still stared at professor from the room's entrance.

"Oh! If there are any empty seats, please feel free to take one." Port added.

Gage looked to the left. Team RWBY was sitting there, and Yang and Ruby were trying to get his attention while Weiss and Blake were trying to listen to Port's lecture. He was about to approach them, but all the seats around them were taken.

He looked to the right, and saw an open seat next to Jaune, and Pyrrha was sitting next to him. So, he approached them.

"Hey Jaune, is it okay if I sit here?"

Jaune could tell that Pyrrha was watching him, so he had no choice.

**Jaune**: "*sigh*...Yeah, sure..."

Jaune rested his head on his desk.

**Gage**: "Thanks."

He laid his notebook on the desk and sat down next to Jaune. Pyrrha immediately greeted him while Professor Port continued his lecture.

**Pyrrha**: "Good morning Gage!"

**Gage**: "Morning Pyrrha..."

**Pyrrha**: "Why were you late? Did you get mixed up on your way here?"

**Gage**: "Something like that..."

...

After a while, Port changed the subject of his lecture to one of his narcissistic stories.

Gage saw the mounted Grim trophies on the classrooms walls, so he began to listen in on this, but in the end, he only found the professor's tales to be amusing.

Jaune heard Gage quietly chuckle at Port's story.

**Jaune**: "You're actually listening to this?"

**Gage**: "Yeah, its funny."

**Jaune**: "What do you mean 'funny'?"

Gage leaned in closer to Jaune.

**Gage**: "You see all those trophies on the walls? He talks so highly about them...even though he knows they're fake."

**Jaune**: "Fake?"

**Gage**: "You've killed Grimm before, right?"

Jaune could only recall two instances where he managed to kill an Ursa by himself.

**Jaune**: "Y-Yeah..."

Gage: "Then you should know that they disintegrate when they die. So, if Port would have decapitated or dismembered any Grimm, then all those trophies would be a pile of ashes right now."

Jaune was angered by the fact that Gage basically made him look like a fool in front of Pyrrha.

**Jaune**: "Y-Yeah, well...w-what do you know?! Your new!"

He then felt Pyrrha jab at his side

**Pyrrha**: "Jaune!"

**Gage**: "Jeez...I was just answering your question..."

Gage used his right arm and rested his head on his hand.

Pyrrha quickly noticed the bandage wrapped around Gage's hand.

**Pyrrha**: "Gage, What happened to your hand?!"

Gage lowered his hand and began to stammer.

**Gage**: "H-Huh? W-What are you talking about?!"

**Pyrrha**: "This!"

She grabbed his hand,

**Gage**: "P-Pyrrha! I-I just fell out of bed! I-I'm f-fine, really! Y-You don't have to-*groan*"

And looked closely at it.

The bandage covered his knuckles, and it was stained with blood.

**Pyrrha**: "Did you have another..."

Gage quickly nodded 'yes' to her, since Jaune was in between both of them.

He almost forgot that he's discussed his night terrors with Pyrrha last night.

**Pyrrha**: "*sigh* im sorry, but can you please hit your pillow next time?"

Gage: "I'll try..."

**Pyrrha**: "Gage, im serious! You need t-"

**Prof. Port**: "Ms. Nikos! I am aware that you and Mr. Sim are already well acquainted with each other, but can you please let him concentrate?!"

**Pyrrha**: "Y-Yes sir..."

**Prof. Port**: "Good. Now, could you all please take out your project papers."

Gage saw all the other students pull a piece of paper out of their notebooks.

**Gage**: "Wait, project?!"

**Prof. Port**: "You may join Jaune and Pyrrha's group, Mr. Sim."

"GREEEAAATTT!" Jaune thought.

**Pyrrha**: "We were given a diagram of a specific type of Grimm. We're supposed to create an attack pattern to use against it, and record our encounter. So, me and Jaune were going to go out after class today to finish it."

**Gage**: "What type of Grimm did you get?"

**Jaune**: "Giant Nevermore..."

**Gage**: "Hmm..."

**Pyrrha**: "You don't have to come with us if you don't want to."

**Gage**: "It's fine. I gotta start now if i'm going catch up with you guys."

...

**Gage**: "Is it okay if I see your diagram?"

**Pyrrha**: "Sure."

Gage looked at the diagram,

The Nevermore had lines crossing out it's eyes, neck, and wings.

**Gage**: "You've got the basics down...but what about the brain?"

**Pyrrha**: "I thought it would be challenging, considering our weapons."

**Jaune**: "W-Wait, B-Brain?"

**Gage**: "Yeah, if you puncture it's brain, it'll die instantly, like a zombie, and, well, everything else really. Quick and painless."

Jaune gulped loudly, and his face became slightly pale.

Seeing this, Gage decided to get a little payback. So, he began to speak in a rather... creepy voice.

**Gage**: "Yeah...I could just jabb right at it's brain...and if I get in there deep enough, i could sever it's brain stem. It'll go limp...maybe even shit itself a little bit...heh heh..."

Jaune covered his mouth, and turned to Pyrrha

**Jaune**: "*gulp* Pyrrha! Make him stop!"

**Pyrrha**: "You kind of deserve this for being so rude earlier..."

Gage patted Jaune's back, which caused it upchuck to come up, but Jaune swallowed it back down.

**Gage**: "Ha Ha! Relax man! I was just screwin' with ya!"

...

**Prof. Port**: "Now class, since we have only a few minutes left, how about we test our newcomer?"

The whole class exclaimed in agreement.

**Gage**: "Huh?!"

So, Port gestured at Gage again from across the room.

**Prof. Port**: "Mr. Sim, please stand up."

**Gage**: "Okay..."

Gage stood up, and the entire class began to observe him.

**Prof. Port**: "Do you think you have what it takes to become a Huntsman?"

**Gage**: "Hell yeah...sir."

Port let out a hearty laugh

**Prof. Port**: "Then come...and face your opponent!"

He pointed to the right of him. There was a large cage, and there was something inside it with red eyes.

Gage looked closer, and saw that it was a snarling boarbatusk.

**Gage**: "Uh, how long has that been there?"

**Jaune**: "Awhile..."

**Gage**: "Hmmm..."

**Prof. Port**: "Hurry along! We only have 10 minutes Mr. Sim!"

**Gage**: "Right!"

He ripped off his tie, and sprinted out of the classroom.

Jaune quickly turned to Pyrrha after Gage left.

**Jaune**: "So...how do you know that guy again?"

**Pyrrha**: "We attended Sanctum together."

**Jaune**: "Wait! together?!"

**Pyrrha**: "For heaven's sake, not like that Jaune! We just looked out for each

other!"

She gave him a cold stare.

**Jaune**: "S-Sorry..."

...

Gage reentered a minute later in his usual attire, but with his weapons equipped.

He walked down to Professor Port, and stood in front of him.

**Prof. Port:** "Hmm...interesting arsenal Mr. Sim."

**Gage**: "Thank you sir."

**Prof. Port**: "Are you ready Gage?"

Gage looked to the side, and at the boarbatusk.

It's eyes were still locked on Gage, but it stopped snarling.

**Gage**: "One second..."

He walked past Port and towards the cage.

**Prof. Port**: "Wait! What are you-"

Gage sat down criss-crossed in front of the cage, and pulled a granola bar out of his pocket. He unwrapped it, and started to speak to the boarbatusk. "I went all the way to the lunchroom to get this, so you better eat it." He broke it in half, and put his hand inside the cage.

As his hand got closer, the creature began to growl louder and louder.

Gage smiled, "You've probably never had this before, it's called 'peanut butter'!"

The creature stopped growling once it smelled the piece of granola.

"It's really good!" Gage coaxed.

It glanced at him, and then back at the food in his hand.

...

It finally took the bar away from Gage's palm, and began to munch on it furiously.

"There you go!"

He offered the boar the second piece, and it quickly snatched it from his hand.

It was only inches away from Gage, so he reached out, and petted it's snout. He laughed quietly while everyone else watched in awe. Well, everyone except for Weiss.

"A-ARE YOU PLAYING WITH IT?!" She yelled.

Gage glared at the heiress, "If It was me, i wouldn't want to die on an empty stomach."

And then turned to his rather, plump, Professor.

"And I know you wouldn't want to."

Port frowned at Gage's joke while Yang, and most of the other students laughed loudly at it.

...

Gage turned back to the boarbatusk,

"Now... Im sorry, but there's no way around this. So, I need you to come at me with everything you've got."

He stood up and backed away from the cage.

Gage removed Mistletoe from the holster on his back, and switched the shotgun to it's crossbow form.

He began to take aim, but he stopped once he looked through his rusty old ACOG scope. "Ugh." he groaned.

"Time for an upgrade."

He removed the scope, and reached inside his inner jacket pocket. He pulled out a hybrid sight, and attached it to his crossbow.

Gage re-took his aim, and waited for Port to open the cage.

**Yang**: "Goooo Gage!"

**Ruby**: "Get em' good!"

**Blake**: "Take it down!"

**Weiss**: "Don't screw this up in front of everyone!"

**Yang**: "WEISS!"

"I got it." Gage replied, slightly annoyed.

"Ready?" The professor asked.

Gage moved the magnifier away from his hybrid sight, and steadied his breath.

"Waiting on you." He answered.

Port then held his Blunder-Axe above the cage,

"Then let the match...BEGIN!"

And thrusted it downwards.

...

The boar started to gently saunter out, but it's eyes were still locked on Gage. As it approached him, it's guard lowered drastically, and it began to stay still. It even began to sniff Professor Port's shoes.

Seeing this, Gage quickly pulled his hood over his head, and whistled at it. His whistle got it's attention, and it started to snarl at Gage once it saw that his hood was blocking his face.

So, it let out a bloodthirsty roar, and began to barrel towards Gage.

Gage cocked his weapon's pull action lever, and held his ground. "Come on bitch! Everything you've got!" He yelled.

The boar's speed increased, so Gage moved his finger closer to the trigger. He aimed at the boar's skull and he slowed his breathing. He then inhaled, and pulled the trigger as he began to exhale.

The small pluck of his crossbow's strings echoed throughout the classroom, and the arrow volleyed directly into the boarbatusk's forehead. It then quickly stopped, and slumped to the side, but one of it's legs was twitching, so, it was paralyzed, but not dead.

"Ugh, it didn't go deep enough." Gage groaned.

He slowly walked towards the boarbatusk. It was struggling to breath, and it's eyes were partially closed.

Gage moved his crossbow so that one of it's limbs was under the boar's chin, and he put his foot on the arrow that was sticking out of the creature's head.

"*sigh* Sorry about all this. I really am."

He pushed the arrow downwards, and pulled his crossbow upwards, which completely ripped the boarbatusk's head into two pieces.

Brains, blood, and other fluids covered the classroom floor, and colored it red.

"EWWWWW!" The entire class groaned.

Gage just pulled the arrow out the carcass's severed head as the school bell rang.

He turned to Professor Port as he began to walk out,

"Uh...you're going to need a mop."

...

Gage was walking with Team RWBY in Beacon's halls.

**Yang**: "Well... that was... a thing."

Weiss: "_That_ was disgusting."

Ruby: "You shouldn't be talking Weiss! Gage beat your time by like...three minutes."

Gage: "Yeah! in your face princess!"

Weiss responded by growling at him.

...

Gage: "Soooo... what's next?"

Ruby: "Break."

Gage: "Really? Right after first period?"

Blake: "Well, you didn't have to get up early for team training like the rest of us."

Yang: "Yeah. You're lucky."

Gage: "I guess i am..."

He turned and started walk away.

Gage: "I'll meet you guys there!"

...

He quickly changed back into his school clothes, and rejoined his friends at their lunch table.

He laid his food tray on the table, and sat down next to Yang.

"What'd ya get?" she asked. Gage pointed at his food tray, "Some soggy old taco." he answered. Yang giggled, "Well thats what you get for coming late!"

Then, they heard some small barks coming from behind them.

Yang turned to see that Ruby and Zwei had sat down next to Gage.

"You brought your dog to to the lunch table?" he asked Ruby. "Yeah! We have six hours of classes, so he probably gets lonely after a while!" she yelled. Ruby picked up Zwei and sat him down next to Gage.

Gage stared at the corgi, "...You're so cute." he said quietly. He reached in to pet the dog, but Zwei started to growl at Gage. "Huh?!" he exclaimed. "No! bad dog!" Yang yelled. Gage quickly realized his mistake, "Oh! I get it..."

"What?" The sisters asked. Gage chuckled, "I forgot to introduce myself!" He then held his hand out in front of the dog.

Zwei sniffed his hand, and the dog became a little less aggressive. "There you go!" Gage said as he scratched behind Zwei's ears. "What's his name again? Zway?" Gage asked.

"Zwei." Ruby corrected him. Gage responded by scratching behind both of Zwei's ears. Yang smiled, "You're pretty good with him! Have you ever had a dog before?"

"Well...Beanie's kind of like a dog...a little more annoying, but kind of like a dog." Gage answered as Zwei started to lick his hand.

"I've always been more of cat person really," he turned to Zwei started to pet the corgi's chin, "But that can change for you! Yes it can! Yes it can!" he cooed.

Yang quietly gasped when she noticed that there was a bandage wrapped on Gage's right hand. "Uh... What happened to your hand?" she asked. Gage lowered his voice and continued to pet Zwei, "Don't want to talk about it..."

Ruby quickly swiped the soggy taco off of Gage's food tray, and held it in front of his face, "DON'T WANT TO... 'TACO' BOUT IT?! Eh? Eh? Yang?"

Yang laughed dryly, "Everything was perfect... exxccept the timing." Ruby groaned quietly to her sister's response. "Yeah...sorry Ruby... but thanks for trying." Gage added. Ruby groaned louder and rested her head on the lunch table, which prompted Zwei to cuddle up next to her.

Yang tried to change the subject. "Soooo Gage... what's your next class?" she asked. Gage pulled his class schedule out of his pocket, "Uh...Environmental studies with... Professor Peach. But i don't know which room it's in..." Ruby raised her head up from the table in excitement, "Oooh! i have that class! I can show you where it is, and we can sit together!"

"Yeah!" Yang yelled. She then squished Gage and Ruby together, causing them to both groan. After Yang let go, Gage smiled awkwardly and held his shoulder, "Heh, yeah sure Ruby."

Yang saw that Gage was still smiling, which caused her to remember something that he showed her yesterday. "Speaking of... well, school... Why aren't you wearing your glasses Gage?" Ruby gasped, "GLASSES?!"

"Huh?!" Gage exclaimed. "You know, the ones you showed me yesterday?" Yang reminded him. Gage covered his face with his palm, "Y-Yang, i don't want people to think I'm a nerd ON DAY ONE."

"Aw come on! I thought they looked good on you yesterday!" Yang pouted. Gage chuckled, "You thought I was going to kill myse-" Yang covered his mouth with her hand, "It's not my fault that you made me paranoid!" She whispered. Gage laughed, "Yeah. Totally not your fault." He mumbled sarcastically. Yang took her hand of Gage's mouth, "Aw come on Gage! Please? For me?"

Yang, Zwei, and Ruby moved closer to Gage, and began to stare at him with their puppy-dog eyes.

"Ugghhhh..." Gage groaned.

After a while, Zwei started to whine, causing Gage to succumb to the pier pressure. "Fine! But if anyone-"

"If anyone makes fun of you, i'll personally give them a concussion!" Yang yelled. Gage grumbled, and took the glasses out of his shirt pocket.

He slowly put them on, and frowned.

Yang couldn't stop staring at Gage. She was right. He looked a lot better in his school clothes.

Gage saw that Yang was staring at him. "See?! I look like a total nerd now don't I?!" He yelled.

Gage groaned and laid his head on the table. Ruby rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah...but you're our nerd." She said soothingly.

...

Gage's head was still against the table, but then he heard that someone was trying to get his attention.

**?**: "Hey Gage? Can I ask you a question?"

He looked up from the table and saw that it was Weiss.

**Gage**: "What is it Weiss?"

**Weiss**: "I was just curious...you did work at the CCT right?"

**Gage**: "Yeah."

**Weiss**: "So didn't you have to go to career school?"

Gage frowned again.

**Gage**: "*sigh* You're asking me this right after I put my glasses on?"

His question made Weiss blush

**Weiss**: "S-Shut up! I-I'm just trying to make a conversation!"

She crossed her arms, and looked away from Gage as Blake sat down next to her.

**Blake**: "So... yes or no?"

**Gage**: "Yeah. Until my third year."

**Yang**: "Wait, you went to like... regular school?"

**Gage**: "The one I went to was more like a university really... we could only study certain subjects."

**Weiss**: "Well... what did you study?"

**Gage**: "Robotic engineering, like my dad, and... Monitronics."

**Ruby**: "Isn't that the thing with those tiny little robot bugs?"

**Gage**: "No, that's Nanotronics... I think. Monitronics is basically how to build security and alarm systems."

**Yang**: "Sounds cool."

JNPR and Sun and Neptune began to listen to their conversation.

**Gage**: "Yeah, and it helps a lot if you're trying to learn how to hack... which you didn't hear from me."

**Weiss**: "Ok... how was it?"

**Gage**: "Eh, not bad not good, but I have one year left of it, so at least I have something to fall back on if this whole 'Huntsman' thing turns to shit."

**Ruby**: "Oooh! We've got a smarty-pants over here!"

Ruby started to whisper,

**Ruby**: "Hey Gage, maybe you can help Yang 'study'...if you know what I mean!"

**Everyone else**: "GAAAH!"

**Gage &amp; Yang**: "RUBY!"

**Ruby**: "Eh heh heh heh heh heh..."

...

The class bell rang, and all the other students began to exit the lunchroom.

Yang picked up Zwei, and she began to walk out.

**Yang:** "I'm going to go put Zwei back, so i'll see you two later!"

**Ruby**: "Alight!"

**Yang**: "Good luck Gage!"

**Gage** waved in response as Yang exited the room.

Ruby grabbed Gage's arm and began to drag him out of the lunchroom, and into Beacon's halls.

**Ruby**: "Come on! If I know you, you'll love professor Peach!"

**Gage**: "Okay! Okay!"

...

**Gage**: "So... who else is in this class?"

**Ruby**: "No one from our table, but I usually sit next to my friends Coco and Velvet. Yang introduced you to them right?"

**Gage**: "Yeah...wait, Coco's the girl with the shades and the beret, right?"

**Ruby**: "Mmm hmm."

Gage: "Great."

**Ruby**: "What?"

**Gage**: "You'll see..."

...

Gage and Ruby entered Peach's classroom, and they were greeted immediately by a certain rabbit faunist.

"Hurry Ruby!" she shouted.

Ruby rushed to her friend while Gage followed.

"Hey Velvet! Is it okay if my new friend sits with us?" Ruby asked. Velvet smiled and patted on the desk next to her, "Sure! He can sit next to me!" Velvet looked at Gage, "Gage wasn't it?" she asked. "Yup!" He replied.

Gage sat down next to her, and Ruby sat in the seat next to him. "Do you remember my name?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah, Velvet." Gage answered. She giggled, looked at him closely, "I like your glasses!" Ruby nudged Gage, "See? Yang was right!"

Then, the school bell rang, and signaled the start of class.

Professor Peach stood up from his work desk. He look like he was in his early thirties, and he had a slight build. He had pink, slicked backed hair, and pink eyes. He was wearing black suit pants, an olive suit vest, and he was wearing a pink tie, which was undone.

The Professor began to speak, "Okay! Before we start, I believe we have a new student in our class," He looked down at a piece of paper that was in his hand, "A uh...Gage Sim?"

Gage raised his hand, and Peach immediately acknowledged him, "There you are!"

Gage then felt someone pat him on the back, "So that's your name! I like it!" they shouted. He looked behind him, and saw that it was the girl that he asked Ruby about, Coco.

**Prof. Peach**: "You're late again Coco."

**Coco**: "Yeah, sorry about that! It won't happen again!"

**Prof. Peach**: "Heh. Yeah right."

Coco leaned in closer to Gage, and whispered in his ear, "Hmm...those glasses and that beard make you look irresistible you know..."

Gage turned to Ruby, who looked confused, and pointed at himself and Coco, "You, You see this shit? This was what i was talking about." Ruby responded by laughing awkwardly.

Coco continued to stand next to Gage for about a minute before Professor Peach noticed,

**Prof. Peach**: "Uh, Coco? Are you gonna sit down?"

**Coco**: "Okay..."

She moved away from Gage, and sat next to Velvet.

**Prof. Peach**: "*sigh* Anyway... Gage, since this is your first time with us, i'll just let you kickback for today. But uh, feel free to ask or answer any questions."

Gage gave the professor a thumbs up in response.

**Prof. Peach**: "Okay. Now...Since I don't trust you guys at all, I'll give you five minutes to finish any make-up assignments that you have."

The professor then walked back to his desk, sat down, and he put his feet up, on top of the desk.

Coco glanced at Gage and she began to stare at him. She became even more determined to flirt with him, so she tried to get Velvet to move.

**Coco**: "Hey! Velvet! Switch seats with me!""

**Velvet**: "No. You should be focusing on your classwork."

**Coco**: "Come on Velv! He's so cute!"

One of Velvet's rabbit ears twitched as she leaned in closer to Coco.

**Velvet**: "I know he's cute! But you're the only one on our team that has bad grades! Besides, Gage thinks that you're kind of annoying!"

Coco saw that Velvet was blushing furiously, which made her laugh.

**Coco**: "Ha Ha! Me? Annoying? Nah! He's just playing hard to get!"

**Gage**: "Trust me. I'm not."

**?**: "HIIIIIISSSS!"

Gage turned away from the two girls, and tried to focus on what the noise was.

He looked at the front of the room, and saw professor Peach. He pulled something pink out of a glass case, and he wrapped it around the back of his neck.

Another loud hiss came from the pink object.

**Gage**: "I-Is that a snake?!"

**Ruby**: "A garden snake! His name is patches!"

**Gage**: "Patches?!"

**Ruby**: "Yup! He's our class pet!"

**Gage**: "Uhhh... okay..."

The snake briefly reminded Gage of Green bean.

He turned to Ruby,

**Gage**: "That reminds me, you wouldn't happen to know anyone who'd take care of Beanie for me, would you Ruby?"

Velvet and Coco joined in on their conversation.

**Coco**: "Who's Beanie? A dog or something?"

**Ruby**: "It's his horse."

Coco's shades lowered from her face.

**Coco &amp; Velvet**: "HORSE?!"

Velvet eyes lit up with happiness, while Coco remained shocked.

**Velvet**: "You're kidding! I have one back home!"

**Gage &amp; Ruby**: "REALLY?!"

**Velvet**: "Yeah! *gasp!* Wait! You need someone to look after her?!"

**Gage**: "Yeah. I'm doing some Grimm hunting project later."

**Gage**: "So... are you up for it?"

**Velvet**: "Yes! W-Where and when?"

Coco bursted out of her awkward silence.

**Coco**: "Oh come on! Why does everyone get to flirt with him except for me?!"

**Gage &amp; Ruby**: "Huh?"

Velvet's pale skin became crimson, and her rabbit ears stretched down and tried to cover her face.

**Velvet**: "COCO!"

Gage and Ruby turned and looked at each other questionably.

**Gage &amp; Ruby**: "Flirt?"

Coco facepalmed,

**Coco**: "*sigh* You two are clueless..."

...

Gage turned back to Velvet.

**Gage**: "Anyway... meet me at that field behind the Vale dorms after class."

Velvet was still glowing red, but one of her rabbit ears raised up. She looked at Gage and saw that he was still looking at her, so she recovered her face with her ear.

**Velvet**: "O-Okay...S-Sure..."

...

**Prof. Peach**: "Alright! Time's up! Let's review!"

The whole class groaned in disinterest.

**Prof. Peach**: "List one example of how the tree sap of an emerald forest tree can be used for medical purposes."

None of the students raised their hands.

**Prof. Peach**: "Seriously? nobody?"

Gage began to quietly whispered to himself, "I know this! I know this!"

So he raised his hand.

**Prof. Peach:** "Okaaay... Gage?"

Gage inhaled and began to speak when he exhaled'

**Gage**: "You can use the sap as a disinfectant, or antivenom!"

**Prof. Peach**: "Huh, you got that right... Eh, beginner's luck I guess..."

A student from the other side of the classroom. He raised his hand, and began to speak in a sarcastic tone of voice.

**?**: "Yeah, I've got a question. Why are we learning this stuff if we have teams?"

Gage glanced at the student, and gritted his teeth when he saw that it was Cardin Winchester, and his groupies.

**Prof. Peach**: "I'm gonna answer that in two parts. One, Um, why did you sign up for this class? And two... Hmmm... How do i put this lightly..."

Gage stood up and interrupted his professor,

**Gage:** "There isn't always going to be someone to hold your hand for you Cardin."

Peach chuckled loudly.

**Prof. Peach**: "Ha! I couldn't have said it better myself!"

Unbeknownst to Gage, Ruby was standing behind him, and she was sticking her tongue out at Cardin.

Cardin got up from his seat and stared menacingly at Gage from across the room.

**Cardin**: "SHUT UP FOUR-EYES!"

Gage pushed his glasses up onto his face, and crossed his arms.

**Gage**: "Ooooh, soooo original..."

Velvet stood up.

**Velvet**: "Why can't you just leave the new kid alone Cardin!"

**Cardin**: "STAY OUT OF THIS YOU FILTHY HARE!"

**Prof**. **Peach**: "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

Coco stood up and glared at Cardin with Gage.

**Coco &amp; Gage**: "HEY FUCK YOU!"

The whole room went silent.

Gage was stunned that Coco stood up for Velvet. So, he smiled and turned to her.

**Gage**: "Go ahead."

She smiled back,

**Coco**: "Thank you!"

And she faced Cardin.

**Coco**: "Velvet may be part animal, but she's more human than you'll ever be!"

The school bell rang, which meant that it was now passing period.

**Prof. Peach**: "Okay! Okay you two! I think Cardin's had enough."

Peach turned to Cardin, and he looked like he was pissed.

**Prof. Peach**: "Cardin get your ass over here!"

He quickly faced the rest of the class,

**Prof. Peach**: "The rest of you may leave!"

...

Gage and the other three huntresses met back outside Peach's classroom.

"Does Cardin always say stuff like that to you?" Gage asked Velvet. Velvet nodded, "Yes, but it's quite alright. He probably just wants attention."

Gage felt sympathy for the faunist because he could partially relate to her. All his life, Gage has been bullied for being antisocial. Even when he was in career school. But, like Velvet, he would always looked past it. But then again, he didn't have a lot of friends like she did.

"Yeah, people can be dicks like that... you know, I can knock some sense into him if you want..." Gage suggested. Coco rested her elbow on Velvet's shoulder, and she pointed at herself. "Nah! She has me for that!"

That cheered everyone else up, so Velvet tried to change the subject

"So...what class do you have next?" She asked. "Combat training!" Ruby answered.

Coco walked in front of Gage, "Aw thats too bad...oh well..." She leaned in closer and began to whisper in his ear again, "I'll just remind you that when i'm feeling... 'lonely'...I'll be looking for you, shady." Velvet immediately pushed her leader back, "Okay Coco! I think he gets it!"

She smiled awkwardly, "Ha ha, okay, so, behind the Vale dorms, after class right?" Gage quickly nodded 'yes' as Ruby dragged him away. "Okay! see ya!" She yelled.

...

"Soooo what was with Coco?" Ruby asked. Gage was still confused so he simply said, "*sigh* You'll learn one day Ruby..."

...

Ruby and Gage continued through a courtyard and headed towards the training arena.

As they got closer, Ruby heard small remarks from passing students, and they were all aimed at Gage.

**Student**: "Hey, isn't that the guy that wiped that shit on Cardin's shoe?"

**Other Student**: "Yeah. I heard that Cardin's holding a major freaking grudge on him."

**Student**: "What a baby..."

Ruby looked at Gage weirdly, since he looked alarmingly unphased by their remark.

**Ruby**: "So...did you do it?"

**Gage**: "Do what?"

**Ruby**: "You know... Wipe that crap on Cardin's shoe?"

**Gage**: "Oh yeah that...Yeah. I did."

**Ruby**: "Why?"

Gage leaned in closer to her.

**Gage**: "I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to tell anyone else."

Ruby whined and crossed her arms.

**Ruby**: "Ugh! It's always secrets with you!"

Gage laughed,

**Gage**: "Why do you think people call me shady?"

Ruby chuckled loudly

**Ruby**: "Ha ha! Okay! Okay! So why'd you do it?"

Gage smiled and pushed his glasses up.

**Gage**: "*sigh*...He was trash-talking your sister right in front of my face."

Ruby's smile lowered a bit. "Ugh. Gage and Yang are like meant for each other! I just wish they'd see it..." she thought.

But she raised smile back her up.

**Ruby**: "You stood up for her?! Awww that's soooo cute!"

Her voice echoed throughout the whole courtyard.

**Gage**: "Rubyyyyy!"

...

After about two minutes, they reached the arena's entrance.

Once they entered, Ruby began to shake with excitement. "Ooooh! I hope they pick me today! I cant wait to use Crescent Rose!"

Gage chuckled, "Man, you must really love to fight." His words made Ruby blush for some reason. "Yeah... im sort of a geek when it comes to weapons." she said. Gage smiled and put his hands in his pockets, "Is that so?" He looked up slightly, "Because it just so happens that I stopped by Vale yesterday to get some...weapon upgrades."

Ruby jumped in front of Gage and looked up at him, "Wow! Really?!" Gage stepped back a little bit. "Uh, do you want me to show you th-" Ruby answered his question before he could finish. "YES!" she yelled.

"Okay, well find me when we sit down!" Gage said as they entered the locker room.

...

Gage quickly switched back into his regular outfit before Ruby could, so he found the arena's bleachers and started to climb them.

As he started to reach the top, Gage looked around for some of his friends. He looked at top right corner of the bleachers, and saw Yang, who was fondling with her hair.

Gage started to approach Yang, but before he could start walking, she quickly noticed him and called out to him, "Gage! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

He quickly rushed to her and sat down. "Hey!" Gage said. Yang giggled and looked at his face, and saw that he wasn't wearing his glasses anymore. "Hey!" She replied.

Yang quickly glanced at Gage again, and saw that he was staring at the arena, and he had a huge smirk on his face,

"So... are you going to try to get into a match?" She asked.

Gage looked at his arm, and Cynica's blades emerged from his wrist gauntlet. "Uh-huh. Today I'm gonna let my triplets do the talking!" He then rubbed his cheek against his gauntlet and it sounded like he was purring.

"Hm. You can be just like Ruby sometimes you know that?" Yang said. A small red stripe then flashed up the bleachers and stopped next to Gage. "I'm here!" Ruby yelled as she sat down. "Speak of the devil!" Gage shouted. Ruby's eyebrows lowered a little bit, "Speak of the what now?" She asked. Gage laughed quietly, "N-Nothing!"

Weiss and Blake sat down in front of the group of three.

**Gage**: "Hey Weiss. Hey Blake."

Blake looked up from the book she was reading, and greeted him.

**Blake**: "Hello."

**Weiss**: "Hmph."

Weiss's scoff made Gage squint his eyes at her.

**Gage**: "Okay..."

Ruby then tugged at his arm.

**Ruby**: "SHOW ME THEM!"

Gage looked at Ruby and saw that she was drooling. So he wiped it off her face with his sleeve.

**Gage**: "Okay! Okay! Geez, control yourself Ruby."

He took Mistletoe out of the holster on his back, and laid his shotgun on Ruby's lap.

**Gage**: "See anything different?"

Ruby examined the weapon, and she did notice something different about it.

The shotgun had a huge magazine in front of it's pull action lever.

**Ruby**: "Theres a hybrid sight and a... magazine? Is it for the shotgun shells?"

**Gage**: "Nope. It's for the arrows!"

Gage removed the magazine from his shotgun, and gave it to Ruby. She looked inside the cartridge, and sure enough, there were six small arrows stacked on top of each other.

**Gage**: "Armor Piercing and Lightweight, so I don't have to compensate for arrow drop!"

Ruby took one of the arrows out of the magazine and held it in her hands.

**Ruby**: "Wow! Sooo cool!"

Yang looked at the arrow and scratched her head.

**Yang**: "Uh, kind of small don't you think?"

Gage took the arrow out of Ruby's hands and loaded it back into it's magazine.

**Gage**: "No. They extend when they're loaded into Mistletoe's barrel!"

He then reached inside his leather jacket, and turned to Ruby.

**Gage**: "Oh yeah...Ruby...these are my babies."

He pulled out another magazine, but this one had a black, spray-painted picture of a skull and crossbones on it.

Gage pulled out one of the arrows, but they were different. They were glowing red.

**Ruby**: "Whoa!"

**Gage**: "You see the arrowheads? How they're glowing?"

**Ruby &amp; Yang**: "Yeah."

**Gage**: "That means they're infused with red dust."

Weiss and Blake turned around.

**Weiss**: "Wait, red dust? That means they'r-"

**Gage**: "Mmhm. Highly explosive."

He put it back into the cartridge, and he put it back inside his leather jacket.

**Gage**: "Tested them out yesterday. They packed a pretty huge bang."

**Yang**: "Or... A pretty huge Yan-"

Then, Glynda Goodwitch walked in front of the bleachers, and spoke aloud to the students.

**Glynda**: "Hello everyone, before we start today, I've been informed that I need to acknowledge one of our new students."

She pointed at Gage, and looked back down at her tablet.

**Glynda**: "His name is Gage Sim, so say 'hello' to him. Now, the first match of the day will be... Team CRDL versus...a student of their choice."

Cardin and his team stood up. He immediately looked at Gage. He was talking with Yang and Ruby.

Cardin turned his eyes towards Yang. "Hurting her should break him. Then we'll have a real fight." Cardin thought.

Gage and Team RWBY glared at the bully as he began to speak,

"How about...goldilocks back there?"

Cardin asked as he pointed at Yang.

Yang winked at Gage and Ruby, and stood up, "Wish me luck!"

she then activated her gauntlets and stretched her arms.

...

Yang walked down to the arena and stood on one side while Team CRDL stood on the other.

**Glynda**: "Are there are any specific match settings Mr. Winchester?"

Team CRDL sheathed their weapons.

**Cardin**: "Hmmm...How about hand to hand combat?"

Yang deactivated her gauntlets and laughed loudly,

**Yang**: "You're making this too easy for me Cardin!"

**Cardin**: "We'll see about that..."

Cardin, Russell, Dove, and Sky grouped themselves together, and tried to make themselves look big and intimidating.

Yang got in her fighting stance. She lowered herself closer to the ground, held her right fist out in front of her while her left fist was only partially stretched out, and she cracked her neck.

**Yang**: "Lets go!"

**MATCH** **START**!

Cardin ran out first and soon enough, him and Yang were about to collide.

Cardin tried to spin-kick Yang, but she dropped to her knees, and slid under his leg.

**Yang**: "Nope!"

She then used her leg to sweep his, and she quickly turned, and slammed Cardin's head into the ground.

Russell then tried to sucker punch the blonde brawler, but she countered it by catching his fist, and she pulled him towards her. Yang stretched her arm out and clothes-lined Russell as she sprinted towards Dove and Sky.

Russell got back up, and ran to his team leader, and he tried to get him on his feet.

**Cardin**: "Go for her hair!"

**Russell**: "Are you crazy?!"

Cardin pushed Russell towards Yang as she spun Dove around and threw him into Sky.

**Cardin**: "JUST DO IT!"

...

Russell ran past his fallen teammates and tried to come from behind Yang.

He made a fist and tried to sweep Yang's leg, but she didn't budge. So, Russell threw his fist towards Yang's face, but she tilted her head and dodged it.

Yang then kneed Russell's crotch, which made his knees buckle, and she spin kicked the side of his face which sent him to the floor.

**Yang**: "Ha ha! You're going to have try harder than that!"

Yang then felt someone grab the back of her head, so she swung her elbow into the attacker's stomach, which knocked them back.

Yang turned around and saw that the attacker was Cardin, and he still had his hand on her luscious locks.

**Yang**: "HEY HANDS OFF!"

She pulled Cardin towards her and drop-kicked him away, to the other side of the arena.

Cardin stood back up and laughed ,

**Cardin**: "Hey Blondie, look what I got!"

He held his hand up in the air so everyone could see it.

He had a fistful of Yang's hair in his palm.

**Yang**: "You... YOU ASSHOLE!"

She charged, and continued it yell at him, as she got closer and closer to him.

**Cardin**: "That's it... A little bit closer..."

Yang was about to clash with Cardin, but he had something else up his sleeve...

Cardin made a foul move. He used his mace and slammed it into Yang.

Yang felt the cold metal slam into the side of her skull and lift her off her feet. She flew into the air and crashed into the bleachers.

Gage saw Yang crash into the row of seats below him.

**Gage, Ruby, Weiss &amp; Blake**: "YANG!"

The four of them rushed down and to the blonde's side.

She was stretched out into an angelic position, and blood was gushing from her nose.

**Weiss**: "Yang, hold still!"

The heiress pulled out a handkerchief, and covered Yang's red nostrils with it.

**Yang**: "OW! OW! OW!"

Gage approached Yang and he pulled his bandana off of his right arm.

He folded it out and made it flat.

**Gage**: "Weiss! Put some ice on this!"

Weiss let go of the handkerchief and let Blake take a hold of it.

She unsheathed Myrtenaster and lightly tapped his green rag with it, which formed a large ice cube inside the middle of the bandana.

Gage made a knot, and turned the bandana into a makeshift ice pack.

**Gage**: "Ruby! Put this on top of her nose!"

Gage handed it to Ruby, and she put it on top of Yang's nose.

He turned towards the arena and bowed his head.

**Gage**: "I'll be right back..."

Blake looked into Gage's turquoise eyes and she could see that there was bright blue fire lit inside them.

**Blake**: "Gage! Wait a seco-"

He ran and jumped off of the bleachers.

Gage landed in front of team CRDL as Glynda was scolding them, yet, they still all had smiles on their faces.

He approached Cardin and pushed him back.

**Gage**: "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT CARDIN!"

Cardin shrugged and folded his arms.

**Cardin**: "Her gauntlets are the exact same thing as her fists, so I thought that it would be fair if I used my mace just once."

Gage pushed him again.

**Gage**: "YOU FUCKING CHEATED!"

**Cardin**: "Sorry dude, but, next time, tell your 'girlfriend' that one little girl shouldn't go up against four big strong men!""

Gage grabbed Cardin by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into a wall.

**Gage**: "FIRST OF ALL, SHE'S JUST MY FRIEND! SECOND, SHE'S A WOMAN! AND THIRD, SHE COULD BEAT YOU SO FAST THAT YOU'D BE ABLE TO HEAR THE SOUND OF YOUR ASS HITTING THE GROUND BEFORE SHE EVEN DID IT!"

Cardin smirked,

**Cardin**: "You talk so tough... So why don't you prove it?"

Gage loosened his grip and looked up at Team RWBY.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake nodded to him.

**Gage**: "All right."

He then felt someone tap his back with a pointy object.

**Glynda**: "Mr. Sim, what is the meaning of this?!"

He pointed at Cardin and his team.

**Gage**: "One v. four! Me versus them!"

**Glynda**: "It's only your first day!"

**Gage**: "Yeah, so what? Let me prove my worth!"

Glynda sighed and tapped on her tablet three times.

**Glynda**: "Fine. I was just trying to look out for you..."

...

Gage requested that they could use their weapons, and Glynda allowed it, so he and Team CRDL equipped them, but Gage wasn't planning on using them.

Cardin looked at Gage as he pulled his hood over his head.

**Cardin**: "You ready newbie?"

Gage looked at his right hand. The sight of his wounded knuckle was blocked by his brown fingerless glove, but it still stung. So, he stretched his fingers out so his fists would look and feel more like claws.

He then put his right hand close to his face, and he put left hand out in front of him.

Gage closed his eyes, and inhaled. He reopened his eyes, focused all his attention on Cardin, and slowly exhaled.

**Gage**: "Waiting on you...bitch."

**MATCH** **START**!

Gage ran out to the middle and let team CRDL surround him.

Cardin tried to smash him with his mace, but Gage combat rolled out of the way.

He saw that Cardin's mace was stuck inside of the floor, so Gage struck his face with his right palm, and then his left, which made the bully stagger. This prompted Gage to high-kick his face and knock Cardin back.

Gage's Grimm fighting instincts kicked in as he felt something move behind him.

He quickly tilted his head and saw a fist brush past his cheek and straight into Cardin's nose.

**Russell**: "Crap!"

**Gage**: "Thanks! I almost didn't see you there!"

Without thinking, he elbowed Russell in the face and made him step back.

Russell growled and unsheathed two dust daggers, so Gage clenched his right fist and activated Cynica.

**Russell**: "RRRRRAAAAHHHHH!"

He rushed Gage, barely missing his stomach in one swipe of his daggers, so he went in for a downward slash with his right blade. Sparks then flew as Gage and Russell's blades clashed together.

Gage looked at Russell. One of his eyes were partially closed, probably from the blinding sparks of the blades, so Gage quickly grabbed his wrist . Russell then tried to slice him with his other dagger, but Gage caught his hand and headbutted him.

**Sky**: "I got him!"

Gage could hear Sky's footsteps coming from behind him, so he threw Russell under Sky's legs, which caused him to trip over his teammate.

Russell laid on his back, while Sky tried to get back up, so Gage stomped on Russell's chest and used his other leg to kick Sky's chin and knock him out.

**Cardin**: "DOVE! NOW!"

Cardin grabbed Gage from behind and put him in choke hold.

Gage looked in front of him and saw that a sword wielding Dove was approaching him.

**Gage**: "Shit..."

Cardin tried to keep Gage still, but he kept breaking loose.

**Cardin**: "Stop squirming!"

Gage stopped. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath.

His aura activated he started to glow bright green. Gage was like a firefly, glowing brighter and brighter, blinding everyone in the arena until he suddenly went out like a light.

Cardin opened his eyes, and saw that Gage was gone.

**Cardin**: "WHAT THE- WHERE'D HE G-"

**Dove**: "SHHIITT!"

Dove however wasn't, and he slammed into Cardin, sending them both to the floor.

The round bell rang and called the match.

**GAME**! **SET**! **MATCH**!

Cardin looked up and saw Gage looming over him.

**Gage**: "You honestly try too hard."

Cardin pushed Dove off of him and stood in front of Gage.

**Cardin**: "One v. One me!"

**Gage**: "No."

**Cardin**: "That wasn't fair! My teammate got in my way!"

**Gage**: "Okay fine. I'll make it easy for you!"

Gage removed Mistletoe from it's holster, Javix from its sheath, and Cynica from the top of his wrist.

**Gage**: "This is the last match Cardin, so don't embarrass yourself again."

Cardin growled and moved back onto the arena.

...

Gage and Cardin lined up in front of each other, and Cardin had his mace over his shoulder while Gage remained unarmed.

**MATCH** **START**!

Cardin swung his hammer down and cracked the ground in front of Gage.

Gage saw an opportunity, so he ran up Cardin's mace, and up his arm. He then placed one foot on Cardin's shoulder blade, and the other foot on his face, and backflipped off of him.

That jerked Cardin's head around, so Gage punched him in the stomach, right hooked him, left hooked him, and jumped up and right hooked him again.

Gage heard cheers coming from the bleachers, but he just ignored them and tried to focus on Cardin, who started to charge him.

He tried to swing his mace sideways, but Gage caught it's handle with both of his hands. Him and Cardin stared each other down as they tried to push the mace towards each other.

**Cardin**: "Eh heh. you're so dead!"

He kneed Gage in groin, but he didn't move an inch.

**Cardin**: "WHAT?!"

**Gage**: "Ha ha! Crotch plate!"

Gage quickly headbutted Cardin and took his mace out of his hands.

Cardin held his forehead and backed up. His eyes then widened when he saw that Gage was wielding his own weapon against him.

**Cardin**: "Wa-Wai-Wait!-AAH!"

Gage kicked Cardin in the stomach and made him bend over, so he slammed the mace into the back of his head and sent him into the hard marble floor.

**GAME**! **SET**! **MATCH**!

The rest of team CRDL surrounded their fallen leader and tried to get him back up.

**Gage**: "I won bitch."

He held Cardin's mace like a microphone, and dropped it as he turned around and walked away.

**Russell**: "Whatever, we're still better than you!"

Yang groaned loudly in pain and it echoed throughout the arena. This set Gage off. Cardin and his team tried to hurt the closest person to him right now just to piss him off, and to get back at him.

Gage turned back around, but his eyes left a blue luminescent light trail as he faced team CRDL again. He didn't care if Glynda was watching or not, Gage simply couldn't hold his rage in anymore.

So he gave them the middle finger.

**Gage**: "ALL OF YOU CAN FUCKING EAT ME! YEAH THAT´S RIGHT! I SAID IT! _EAT_ _ME_! I WON FAIR AND SQUARE YOU IMMATURE SEXIST ASSHOLES! SO QUIT YOUR BITCHING ALREADY!"

He turned back around and picked up his weapons as he ascended back up the bleachers. "Holy shit, did I say that? damn..."

...

All the students were giving him blank stares, but Ruby, Weiss, and Blake looked utterly shocked.

**Weiss**: "Uuuuummmm..."

Ruby's expression quickly changed to a devious little grin as Gage approached her and her team. She then tried to change the subject Weiss and Blake couldn't catch on to her.

**Ruby**: "So... What was that glowing thing all about? *gasp* Was that your semblance?!"

Gage tilted his head and lowered his eyebrows.

**Gage**: "Uh, no. That was an aura flare."

**Weiss**: "An aura what now?"

**Gage**: "Flare."

Weiss turned to Blake.

**Weiss**: "Blake?"

**Blake**: "I've never heard of it."

Ruby pointed at Gage.

**Ruby**: "EXPLAIN!"

Gage gestured at himself as he began to talk.

**Gage**: "*sigh* An aura flare is when you use your aura, but you move all your energy away from its healing factor, and create a barrier around yourself. And that barrier will make you shine like a star, but, it also uses your physical energy and stamina so the brighter you glow or the more aura you use, the more tired you'll become."

**Weiss**: "Then how did you shine so bright?"

Gage crossed his arms and shrugged.

**Gage**: "I guess I have a lot of it."

**Ruby**: "Caaaan you teach us how to do it?!"

**Gage**: "Yeah sure, maybe when-"

He looked past Ruby and saw that Yang was sitting down with her head up. She held a now blood-red handkerchief against her nose, and she still had Gage's bandana\ice pack against the top of her nose.

**Gage**: "-I...Get...back..."

He walked past Ruby and tried to get Yang to stand up, but her legs were wobbling, and she could barely stay still and stand up by herself.

**Gage**: "Hey, are you okay Yang?"

**Yang**: "Juusstt a liiittle... wooozzyyy."

She quietly giggled and almost fell backwards, but Gage caught her and tried to keep her still.

**Gage**: "Uh, I think she has a concussion or something."

Ruby walked next to Yang and wrapped her sister's arm around her neck.

**Ruby**: "Come on big sis, let's get you to the nurse..."

She signaled Weiss to come and help her.

**Ruby**: "Weiss, a little help here!"

Weiss grumbled and wrapped Yang's other arm around her neck. They slowly turned her around and walked her past Gage, and down the stairs while Blake followed.

**Ruby**: "Catch ya later Gage!"

**Yang**: "Hm hmm, seeee ya later Gageyyy!"

...

Gage quickly cleaned his glasses, changed back into his school outfit, and started to head towards Dr. Oobleck's history class by himself.

**Gage**: "If Yang was that 'woozy' when she's concussed, I wonder what she'd be like if she were drunk."

**?**: "Gage!"

He turned around and saw Blake, who was also dressed in her school outfit.

**Gage**: "Hey Blake, what's up?"

**Blake**: "Do you have a minute? Because I wanted to ask you something..."

**Gage**: "Yeah sure, it's my first day, so I think they'll be okay if I'm late."

Blake chuckled,

**Blake**: "Hmm. So, you really went off on Cardin and his team... Why?"

**Gage**: "Yang's my friend... and Cardin's a dickhead."

**Blake**: "Yes but... Why did you do it?"

Gage lifted his glasses off of his face and rubbed his eyes.

**Gage**: "*sigh*...I take care of my friends, because I know they'd do the same for me. And I don't want to lose anyone, and I don't want to see any of them get hurt, so I choose to look out for all of them...and that includes you too Blake."

Blake's mouth closed and her face became a small shade of red.

**Blake**: "T-Thank you."

...

Gage turned his back to Blake and Grinned.

**Gage**: "Blake... you're Yang's partner, right?"

**Blake**: "Yes."

**Gage**: "Hmhm...good. That means we've got her back, she's got ours, and we've got each others."

Blake smiled,

**Blake**: "Hm, yes... I believe it does."

The one-minute bell rang and made them both jump.

**Blake**: "We should get to class..."

**Gage**: "Yeah... I'll uh, see you around Blake..."

**Blake**: "Sure thing."

Gage raised his hand as he walked away.

**Gage**: "Bye!"

...

Gage made it to Oobleck´s class just in time, and after he was introduced and situated, he sat down by himself, and got his notebook out.

After writing down notes for a while, Gage started to lose his train of thought and become tired. But then, he suddenly heard a small, nasal whisper come from the seat to the right of him,

**Yang**: "Hellooo!"

Gage turned to the blonde girl and smiled. She had a band-aid on top of the bridge of her nose, and she had two bloody tissues inside both of her nostrils.

**Gage**: "Hey! Eh heh, how's the nose?"

**Yang**: "Fractured! So I'm going to have to talk like this for a couple of days!"

Gage was about to say something, but Yang started to talk over him before he could open his mouth

**Yang**: "Oh yeah! Here ya go!"

She put Gage's bandana out in front of him, and he immediately snatched it off the table and tied it around his right arm.

**Gage**: "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I can't believe I forgot about it!"

**Yang**: "Yeah... Sorry, it might be a little wet... and it... might have a little... blood on it."

He dusted it off and tightened it.

**Gage**: "It's fine... I'll just wash it when I come back..."

**Yang**: "Come back from what?"

Gage chuckled and folded his hands.

**Gage**: "I'm doing that whole 'Grimm project' thing with Jaune and Pyrrha after class today and I'll be back tomorrow... So don't freak out again okay?!"

Yang playfully punched him in the arm.

**Yang**: "Shut up!"

Dr. Oobleck warped in front of the two of them.

**Oobleck**: "Mr. Sim. Ms. Xiao long. Please be quiet."

He then zoomed back to the front of the room and started to write on his chalkboard.

**Gage &amp; Yang**: "S...Sorry..."

They both looked away from each other and tried to write something down in their notebooks.

...

After a while, Gage glanced back at Yang and noticed that she was staring at him.

**Gage**: "Um, why are you looking at me like that?"

She turned away and smiled nervously.

**Yang**: "It's just that... you look a lot more... different without your hood."

He smiled and continued to write in his notebook.

**Gage**: "Well... get used to it, because it's going be like this from now on!"

**Yang**: "Alright..."

...

Yang started to become anxious because Ruby told her about what Gage said and did to Cardin after her 'incident' with him, and she wanted to ask him about it.

**Yang**: "So...I heard that you flipped out at Cardin for cheating... and that you said some... 'things'."

**Gage**: "Y-Yeah... W-What about it?"

**Yang**: "...Why?"

Gage took off his glasses and laid them on his desk, and looked into Yang's eyes with a concerned look on his face.

**Gage**: "Yang. They hurt you...and you're like... the closest person to me right now. So why wouldn't I flip out?"

Her face immediately became a new shade of red, and her hair started to glow brighter than the sun.

**Yang**: "G-Gage...I-I..."

Gage tried cover his eyes with a facepalm and also started to blush.

**Gage**: "W-Wow. That probably sounded pretty cheezy coming from your end didn't it? S-Sorry about th-"

**Yang**: "Thank you."

He lowered his hand from his face.

**Gage**: "What?"

Yang put her fingers together and stretched them.

**Yang**: "I think it's... nice to have someone who cares about me, who isn't on my team... I kinda like it actually... so... thank you."

**Gage**: "W... W-Well... You're welco-"

**Oobleck**: "MR. SIM! MS. XIAO LONG!"

**Gage &amp; Yang**: "O-OKAY! SORRY!"

They both looked down and tried to write something in their notebooks again.

...

Gage couldn't help but glance back at her again, but Yang took out one of the bloody tissues out of one of her nostrils and started to rub her nose.

**Gage**: "Hey! Don't pick it, or else it's going to start bleeding again!"

Yang put the tissue down, and continued to write down some notes.

**Yang**: "Okay, Okay 'Mom'."

Gage then heard someone whisper in his ear again, but this time it came from the seat to the left of him.

**Nora:** "You two are going to make a great couple!"

Gage lowered his voice so Yang couldn't hear him.

**Gage**: "N...N-Nora?!"

**Nora**: "So? When are you going to ask her out?!"

**Gage**: "W-We're j-just f-friends Nora!"

**Nora**: "Yeah! For now!"

Gage looked past Nora and saw Ren, who was trying not to listening on their conversation.

**Gage**: "Ren! A little help here!"

**Ren**: "I'm sorry Gage, she's out of my control."

**Nora**: "When are you going to ask herrrrr?!"

**Gage**: "REEENNNNN!"

**...Later**

Jaune and Pyrrha were behind the Vale dorms and they were trying to find Gage.

"He wants to meet us out here?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha pointed at her scroll, "Thats what his message said..." Jaune pointed at an old locker room that was in the field in front of them, "Maybe he's in there."

Pyrrha heard a soft set of foot steps come from behind her and Jaune, so she quickly turned to see that Velvet was slowly walking behind them. "Hello again Velvet!" Pyrrha said cheerfully.

"Hi Jaune! Hi Pyrrha!" Velvet replied. "Uh, what are you doing here?" Jaune asked. "That new guy 'Gage' asked me to take care of a pet for him!"

Pyrrha crossed her arms, "Where did he ask you to meet him?"

Velvet pointed to the structure that Jaune was talking about earlier. "In there!" She answered.

Jaune grabbed Pyrrha and pushed her towards it while Velvet followed, "See Pyrrha? I told you!" He was trying to look excited, but in reality, he just wanted to get this project over with.

...

The three approached the old building as Gage exited it. "Hey you guys!" He yelled. Jaune was about to greet him, but Velvet and Pyrrha beat him to it, "HELLO!" they yelled. Jaune sighed heavily, "So are you ready yet?" Gage opened up the building's doors, "Yeah, but first, I want to introduce you to a... 'little' friend of mine."

Gage knocked on one of the doors and whistled loudly, "*whistle* Beanie! Come 're girl!" Jaune tilted his head towards Pyrrha and Velvet. "Beanie? What's that? A dog or something?" he whispered.

Green Bean emerged from the building, and Jaune's jaw immediately hit the floor, while Velvet and Pyrrha cooed loudly.

"Beanie, these are my friends Jaune and Velvet,-" He got behind Pyrrha and pushed her towards the horse, "And this, is my old friend Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha held out her hand out nervously and gently patted Green Bean's snout, "H-Hello." Velvet then walked over and stroked the side of the horse's neck.

This made Green Bean nuzzle her head against Pyrrha's arm and she stomped her hoof into the ground. "Aw! Gage! She's so majestic!" Velvet whispered. Gage laughed, "Her? Majestic? Yeah right."

Velvet frowned, "Is there anything else I should know about her?"

Gage looked at Green Green Bean as she turned away from Pyrrha's arm, and started to nuzzle against Velvet's shoulder. "She's stubborn, and she can be a little... annoying, but she's still sweet." Beanie then placed her head on top of Velvet's, and she tried to sniff the faunist's rabbit ears. This made Velvet cover her ears, and giggle at the horse.

Gage saw this and smiled, "Okay Beanie, i'm going out, but i'll be back tomorrow and Velvet is going to look after you while i'm gone, so don't screw with her, alright?"

Green Bean turned away from the two girls and used her head to try and push Gage away from the old locker room and towards the Emerald forest.

"Okay! Okay! We'll get going!" Gage exclaimed.

He signaled Jaune and Pyrrha to follow, but Jaune was still standing there with his mouth open. Seeing this, Pyrrha reached over grabbed his hand, "Coming Jaune?" she asked.

Jaune snapped out of it once he felt their hands meet. "Y...Yeah." Pyrrha then smiled and pulled him towards Gage. "Gage! Wait for us!"

Velvet and Green Bean watched as the group of three began their trek into the Emerald forest. Pyrrha and Jaune were waving goodbye, while Gage held his hands behind his head.

**Velvet**: "Bye you guys!"

**Jaune &amp; Pyrrha**: "Bye!"

Gage quickly raised his hand and formed a peace sign with it.

**Gage**: "Peace!"

**Author's Note #2:**

(I'll explain what the ... and - means in the next chapter.)

So, I know it's been 3 weeks since this happened but, I was already half way into writing this chapter when I heard about Monty, (This chapter was officially completed on Feb. 22nd, at 1:10 A.M.) and since you guys just read the chapter, you can tell that I tried to cheer myself up...A lot. But, long story short, I was just... crushed. I mean...RWBY came out on netflix, and I got my RWBY hoodie in the mail the same day that he passed. If that isn't ironic, I don't know what is...

I really started to get into RWBY about 8 months ago, and all I can say about them was that they were the best 8 months of my life...

Monty Oum was a special mind and influence, and his works will inspire me for the rest of my life. His, and Rooster Teeth's work has united thousands, maybe even millions of people (who don't even know each other) into something more than a community...a family. I know that gets tossed around a lot, but i don't care. im just glad to be a part of it. So, i'm going to do what Monty has always told us to do... to keep moving forward.

Im going to keep moving forward with this fic, in honor of him.

**Goodbye Monty. Thank you. For everything.**

(*Sniffle*...Boop.")


	13. Remembrance

**Author's Note**: Sorry if there were some weird spelling and spacing stuff last chapter, I was kind of rushing to put it out since it was so long, and that I wanted to say farewell to Monty. But anyway, Enjoy! (P.S: If I put a ... it means that there is a small passing of time.)

**Reminder**: This is a Yang x OC story. (Just saying it in case this chapter makes you guys think otherwise.)

**Song**: Gomen ne liko ja irarenai by Miku Sawai (From Kill la kill)

Pyrrha was grabbed and slammed into the side of a wall by three older kids. "Hey pipsqueak! Funny seeing you again!" One of the bullies said. Pyrrha tried to punch them, but they caught her fist.

"Why are you trying to fight back? You're so small!" The second one said. The third one grabbed one of her pigtails and untied it. "Stop it!" Pyrrha yelled.

"What are going to do about it? Cry? Ha!"

Someone yelled out and made the bullies pull away from her, "Hey what are you doing!"

Pyrrha looked past the bullies and saw someone behind them.

He had brown hair, turquoise eyes, and he was wearing a dark green shirt, with a sage bandana wrapped around his shoulder, and brown jeans.

"Oh hey look its the loner again! Shouldn't you be sitting somewhere by yourself?"

"Shut up! Why are you hurting her?!"

"Why do you care? You don't know her."

"Neither do you!"

The bully walked in front of the boy and got in his face.

"I know why you're doing this, you think that if you help her, she'll be your friend right? But, I can totally see you guys being friends! Two little loners!"

The boy clenched his fist and gritted his teeth,

"BEING A LONER IS BETTER THAN BEING A DICK LIKE YOU!"

He then suck punched the bully on the face and knocked knock him to the floor.

Pyrrha saw this as an opportunity to help so she grabbed one of the other bully's hands and sunk her teeth in to it.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

He winced, and looked Pyrrha in the eyes just as her fist met with his eye socket.

The boy then came from behind the other bully and shoulder slammed him into the wall.

The boy was then rushed by other two kids, and threw him onto the ground and started to beat him. He tried to cover his face and he shouted at Pyrrha, "Go get help! *whack* NOW!"

She nodded and ran down the hallway screaming, "We need help! Please! Somebody!"

...

Three teachers stopped the scuffle, and Pyrrha got the boy to the nurse's office.

She waited and met him outside.

"Hello."

The boy had a black eye and he was holding an ice pack closely to it, but... he still had a smile on his face.

"Oh hey."

"I... just wanted to see if you were okay."

He lowered the ice pack from his face.

"It's nothing new, i'll be fine."

Pyrrha slowly turned and started to walk away.

"Okay... I guess i'll... just... stay away from you."

He dropped the ice pack and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! What do you mean?!"

She turned back around, but the boy loosened his grip when he saw that she had tears forming in her eyes.

"*sniffle* You got hurt because of me! Because I couldn't defend myself,and it's all my fau-"

He put his hand on the top of her head, and hushed her.

"Shh. Just- don't cry."

"B...bu-"

"I said that I was use to it, so they do that to me all the time! So it isn't your fault!"

That hushed her, but she was still sniffling.

"Besides, If you stay away from me, I won't get to be your friend!"

Her eyes widened.

"Wait, *sniffle* you want to be my friend?"

He smiled and raised his hand In the air

"Yeah! And if we train together, maybe we can finally teach those bullies a lesson if they try to hurt us again!"

His cheerful manner cheered her up, so she dried her eyes.

"Okay. What's your name?"

"Gaigus, But my parents call me 'Gage'!"

Pyrrha smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Pyrrha. Nice to meet you."

...

**Jaune &amp; Gage:** "Pyrrha? Pyrrha!"

Jaune shook her shoulder and snapped Pyrrha out of her day dream.

**Pyrrha**: "Sorry!"

**Gage**: "You okay?"

**Pyrrha**: "Yes. I was just think about... old times."

Gage laughed,

**Gage**: "Let me guess, the first time we met?"

Pyrrha nodded 'yes'.

**Gage**: "Heh. Yeah... you were like ten right?"

**Pyrrha**: "I believe so!"

...

The three continued to trudge through the Emerald forest, and Gage was trying to come up with a plan on how to find a Nevermore.

He walked ahead of Jaune and Pyrrha, and stopped them. "So do you guys have a plan yet? Because I think im coming up with one." He said.

Jaune reached into his pocket, "Well, Professor Port gave me this-" and pulled out a bird call.

Gage sighed, "Seriously? Man, that professor is clueless..." he thought. He was about to speak his mind, but Pyrrha beat him to it, "I don't think that will work..." Jaune quietly groaned while Pyrrha turned to Gage. "So? What is your plan?" She asked.

"Easy! We track it!" He answered. Jaune looked at Gage weirdly, "Um, how do we track something that flies?"

Gage pointed into the sky, "We can find loose feathers that fall, and we can follow it by the excrement it drops."

"Excrement?" Jaune asked.

Gage laughed, "You know. Poop?"

"Oh...ew."

...

They tried to find some sort of clue for about an hour, but the trail turned cold just as the sun started to set.

"The sun's going down, we should probably turn back." Jaune suggested.

Gage didn't want to turn around now, he felt like he was about to catch a break, and they were too far in the forest to turn back now, as the creatures of grimm thrive in the night.

"We can't turn back now, we're too far in." He said. Jaune looked back and pointed at Beacon's clock tower, "Well, what if we go farther and get lost, Mr. Survival expert?"

Gage and Pyrrha looked at him angrily. "The fuck? Was that an insult?" Gage thought.

Gage looked at the sun and tried to calculate an easy way to get back. They were walking towards the horizon and they had their backs turned to Beacon.

"Okay... just keep the sun on your right shoulder, and walk away from it." He said.

"But the sun's going _down_." Jaune whined.

Jaune started to annoy both Pyrrha and Gage now. "Well, we could just rest until the sun comes back up can't we?" She asked Gage.

"Okay sure, whatever makes him happy..." Gage answered sarcastically.

...

They found a small cave that had a tree next to it and decided decided decided there for the night.

Jaune placed a few logs in a circle, and pulled some leaves on top of it. "Okay, how are we going to start the fire?" Pyrrha asked.

Gage walked up next to them and looked at Jaune. "Give me your sword." He asked him.

Jaune unsheathed Crocea Mors and handed it to him hesitantly, "O...Okay..."

Gage held it by it's blade and put it above the logs. 'Wait! What are you doing?!" Jaune asked worryingly. Gage heavily sighed, "*sigh* Relax, I always used to do this."

He slammed it's hilt into the logs and made some sparks fly. The sparks quickly spreaded to the leaves and the logs and set it ablaze. "Voila!" Gage yelled as he handed the sword back to jaune.

...

After the sun finally settled, Gage could tell that Jaune and Pyrrha were starting to get tired. "Okay, since you guys are getting restless, i'll keep watch while you guys sleep."

"No. You need rest more than any of us." Pyrrha replied. "Pyrrha im fine with it." Gage said. "No Gage! Im serious, you need to sleep. Thats final."

Gage looked shocked and he quickly changed his expression to a cooperative one.

"F-Fine... i'll try..."

He moved away from her and Jaune and perched himself in a nearby tree.

...

Jaune looked at his partner with a small smirk on his face, "Hehe. 'That's final'? You only say that when Nora won't go to sleep."

Pyrrha looked into the fire with a small smile on her face, "He's as stubborn as her. I'll give him that..."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune. She was starting to worry about him and wondered why he was acting weird around Gage.

"Jaune?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"What's gotten into you?"

"W-What do you m-mean?"

"You're acting hostile towards Gage."

"N-No I-I'm not. I-I just... get nervous around new people! T-That's it!"

"Jaune. I know when you're lying to me."

Jaune just stayed silent.

"You can tell me. It won't change anything between us."

He looked up at the tree branch that Gage was sitting on, and it didn't look he was awake. So, he heavily sighed and placed his hands over the fire.

"I'm jealous of him okay?" He answered.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want him... to take you from me."

"What?!" She whispered.

Jaune looked down and rubbed the back of his head.

"You always act different around him, and i tried to figured out why, but it wasn't that hard to see. He's older me. He looks better than me. And if he knew you, he's probably better at fighting than me..."

Pyrrha mouth opened slightly, but she slowly closed it when she realized that she did act differently around her old friend, and she never told Jaune anything about Gage.

She sighed, and moved her hand closer towards Jaune's until their fingers were entwined.

"Jaune, that's preposterous. I'd never do that to you. And Gage isn't that type of person... but I do think that it's my fault that you'd think that... because I never told you why I act weirdly around him..."

"Pyrrha, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's okay. I've been wanting to get it out of my system."

She grabbed a stick and tried to move the charcoal around so fire could spread faster.

"We met when I was just ten years old. I was attending sanctum, but at a very young age, and I was always picked on because of it. I could barely match any of the older students, and one time, when I couldn't fight back, Gage helped me fight back. And after that we looked out for each other, and we trained together. For two years. Almost everything I know about Aura and fighting came from him, and I excelled past him. So far that I became... 'popular', and I left him behind without knowing it. But then one day, I heard that something happened to his... to one of his parents, and I tried to find him so I could comfort him...but i was too late. He already moved to Atlas, and I never saw him again. And ever since that day, I never got over it, and I almost stopped training, but I thought that 'He wouldn't want that. He would want me to keep moving forward', so I did. I won the mystral regional tournament four times in a row. I became a star athlete. I came to Beacon. And then I met you. And I decided to help you, like he helped me. But then our partnership turned into something more... a relationship."

Jaune tightened his grip on her hand, and looked at her sympathetically. "So... if it wasn't for him... you wouldn't-"

"I wouldn't be here. With you, or Ren, or Nora...and... I wouldn't be who I am today."

"But, you don't have worry about him, or me Jaune. I will never leave you... And besides, I think he has someone else in mind..."

Pyrrha suddenly felt her pocket vibrate, so she pulled her scroll out of her pocket, and turned her alarm off. So, now it was time for someone to take the second watch.

She turned back to Jaune and pushed him onto his back. "Okay, it's your turn to sleep now, so i'll see you in the morning okay?"

Jaune smiled awkwardly, "U-Uh, O-Okay..."

She giggled and gently kissed him on the cheek, "Sleep well."

His face quickly lit up and became red.

"G...G-Good...G-Goodnight P-Pyrrha."

...

After Jaune fell asleep, Pyrrha glanced back and up at Gage as he sat silently on the tree branch, and all she could think was, "I wasn't there for you..."

...

Gage was actually still fully awake, and he was just staring up at the moon, as he always felt... at peace whenever he would look up at it. Like it was looking down on him.

But his peace was disrupted when he felt the branch he was sitting on suddenly shake.

He was about to pull his hood down to see what it was, but his action was stopped when he heard a small whisper come from in front of him.

"I'm sorry."

He pulled his hood down and saw Pyrrha sitting in front of him with her head hanging low. He chuckled,

"It's okay that you yelled at me, Pyrrha. I should take sleep more seriously."

She raised her head. Her eyes were watering, and Gage could see the reflection of the moon inside them.

"IT'S NOT THAT!"

She tried to be quiet, but she was struggling to, as she started to weep.

"I wasn't there for you!"

All Gage could do was look at her in shock.

"Pyrrha. What are you-"

"You helped me, and I abandoned you in your time of need!"

"I wanted to help you but I...I was too late, and i'm so sorry! But I know you can't forgive me-"

She stopped rambling as she felt his hand cover her mouth.

He pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"Shhh."

She let out a small series of coughs, so Gage put his hand behind her and rubbed her back.

"Breathe."

She inhaled shakily and exhaled loudly.

"Good. Now... What are you talking about?"

Her eyes started to water again.

"*sniffle* it's about five years ago! when you left. I forgot about you *gasp* but i remembered *gasp* And i couldn't find you and *gasp* then I found out that you were gone and it was all my fault!"

Gage just pulled down his hood and looked back up at the shattered moon and then back at Pyrrha.

"Don't cry Pyrrha. If it was anyone's fault, It was mine. I didn't want you to stop fighting because of my personal life. So I didn't tell you. And you can't blame yourself either. I was already on the other side of the world when you found out, and I didn't have a choice to stay or not. I just... didn't want to ruin your career. But that doesn't matter now does it?"

She looked at him, slightly angered.

"YES IT DOES!"

He shushed her again and gripped her shoulder tightly.

"No, it doesn't!"

His revolt made her look into her old friend's turquoise eyes. His facial stuff and hair make him look like a different person entirely, but his caring personality hasn't changed. Not one bit.

Gage gripped both of Pyrrha's shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Pyrrha. It doesn't. Matter. We're both still here. We both made it to Beacon! Sure, we took different paths, but we both still ended up here. And we're still friends, and nothing is ever going to change that, I promise you!"

She wiped her tears away, and tried to smile.

"*sniffle* You promise?"

"Heh heh, yes Pyrrha, I promise."

...

After that, they both just stared at the moon. Pyrrha was still sniffling, while Gage just rubbed her back again.

"You'll always be my first friend. I want you to remember that okay?" He said.

"*sniffle* Okay."

Gage glanced back at the fire behind him and saw that Jaune was quietly gently nudged Pyrrha and pointed at the sleeping knight.

"Okay, you should go to sleep, because I think your partner's getting a little lonely!"

She gave him a mix between a serious and concerned glare, but he quickly acknowledged it.

"Don't worry! I promise that sleep will be my number one priority when we get back!"

She sighed and looked down,

"*sigh* It better be, Gage."

She then jumped off of the tree branch and yawned as she tiredly walked over to Jaune.

**The next day...**

Jaune suddenly woke up as he felt someone shake his head. "Wake up Jaune!" Pyrrha whispered. He raised from the grassy ground and yawned.

"*yawn* Morning." He said as he stretched his arms out.

He looked in front of him and saw that Gage and Pyrrha were sitting next the fire, which was still lit.

"Mornin'." Gage muttered.

Pyrrha pulled Jaune to his feet and hugged him for no apparent reason. He hugged her back, and looked at Gage with a slightly-frightened blank stare. They both then looked at Pyrrha quickly, and back at each other, but Gage just smiled and shrugged.

After she let go, Gage walked over to both of them and handed them a small stick. "I-I uh, caught us some breakfast." He said.

They both looked at the top of their sticks and saw two grasshoppers impaled on them. "Euw..." they groaned.

Gage looked away with a small frown, "They're not that bad. I used to eat them all the time..."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune with a forced smile, "Well...as the saying goes, 'don't knock it until you try it'..." Jaune looked at the grasshopper and then back at Pyrrha, "Erm...ladies first!"

She looked at it and hesitantly brought it towards her mouth, closer and closer, until it hung above her tongue. She then bit down on it with a small crunch.

She tasted it and her eyes widened as she began to munch on it and quickly swallowed it, "Hmm. It's not that bad!" She said while smiling.

Jaune looked at her like she was crazy.

Gage picked up a stick and ripped the head off of the grasshopper that was on it with his teeth. "*munch* Well? *munch* are you going to eat it? *munch* because I'll have it if you don't."

Jaune looked at the grasshopper on his stick. It's leg was still twitching and it's body was spasming. "*gulp* Um..." Pyrrha and Gage both grinned at each other as Jaune continued to stutter.

He opened his mouth slightly, and only put the insect's head between his teeth, and he was about to bite down on it...until,

"What the... LOOK OUT!"

Gage took Mistletoe out and crouched as he shot an arrow out of it.

It went right past Jaune and hit a beowulf that was creeping up behind him. The arrow went right through the grimm's eye, which sent it flying backwards and pinned it to a tree.

Jaune looked at the dead wulf. It had stopped moving but, it's mouth was open and there was blood pouring out of it.

Seeing it, Jaune covered his mouth and dropped the stick, "I uh...think I just lost my appetite..."

Pyrrha ran to Jaune and looked across his entire body in a panic. "Pyrrha! Im fine!" Jaune protested. Gage just chuckled and walked past him and took the arrow out of the dead grimm's eye. He laughed, "Damn, I nearly clipped you with the arrow! Sorry about that Jaune."

"N-No problem."

...

After Pyrrha finally figured out that Jaune was okay, Gage got their attention. "You guys, if we find those grimm, they could make a lot of noise and attract a nevermore!" Jaune frowned at the idea, but Pyrrha agreed with it, "Sounds like a plan!"

Gage put Mistletoe on his back, and unsheathed Javix. He then changed his Kukri to It's revolver form. "Then lets get going!"

He started to walk, but he stopped. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot..."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll. "You both did say we had to 'record' our findings."

He turned on it camera, pressed record, and placed it in his pocket so only his camera lens was sticking out.

...

The three pushed themselves through the trees and reached a clearing with a huge, slanted stone in the middle of it.

Gage turned to Pyrrha and Jaune. "Okay, are you guys ready? Because we're definitely going to get swarmed by grimm once we attract them."

Pyrrha turned Milo into it's rifle form, and put Akouo on her arm while Gage activated Cynica's blades and put his hood up, but Jaune nervously unsheathed Crocea Mors.

"U-Um a question? What do you mean by attract-"

Gage aimed Javix in the air and fired before Jaune could finish, and soon enough, the creatures of grimm emerged from the trees surrounding the group of three.

Gage and Pyrrha stood in front of Jaune as a pack of Ursai roared at them. They both looked at each other, "lets do this!" Gage stated confidently.

They both ran towards the horde.

...

Pyrrha saw two of the Ursai come at her side by side so she spinned her spear around and knocked one of them back, and impaled the other one.

The other one was right behind the one that Pyrrha had stabbed with her spear, so she reached for Milo's trigger and fired, killing the other Ursa with a clean headshot.

She then let go of her spear and decapitated the first Ursa with her shield, before gripping the blood stained end of Milo and pulled it out of the grimm's stomach right as Gage ran past her.

Gage could see five Ursai as he came to a sudden stop. He stopped moving and let them surround him as he put his hand over the hammer of his revolver.

"Six shots, five targets." He thought.

One soon came after him once he processed that thought, but he turned to side and shot the grimm in the back once it passed him. "One!"

The heard the second one stomped behind him so he quickly ducked and shot it as he turned around. "Two!"

He saw the third one in front of him so he used the barrel of his revolver to pistol-whip the grimm, which made it stagger and look away. It growled and tried to turn back to Gage, but he pulled the revolver's hammer back and blew it's brains out. "Three!"

The last two charged Gage from two different sides, so he stabbed one in the chest with Cynica, and shot the other one before it could get to him. He lowered his revolver and looked up at the Ursa that he had stabbed. It was still alive and it was trying to grab Gage's head, but he just got in the grimm's face and stared into it's eyes.

After their eyes connected, the Ursa opened it's mouth and let out a roar that made Gage's ears ring. After hearing it, he got closer to it and roared back at the Ursa.

He then stabbed deeper into it's stomach and pulled it closer to him. As it came closer Gage put his foot out and tripped it, causing the grimm to fall flat on it's back. And finally, Gage pulled Javix's hammer back, took aim at it's head and executed it with his fifth shot.

"Five."

He quickly turned back to see how his friends were doing. Pyrrha was taking on three Ursai at once, while Jaune was struggling against one of them.

Jaune back it back with his shield, and was a about to finish it off, but then he heard a loud growl come from behind him.

Gage reacted to it without a second thought, "JAUNE! BEHIND YOU!"

He raised Javix and used his hand to pull back it's hammer again and fired his final shot.

The bullet whizzed past Jaune and pierced the neck of the Ursa that had just popped out of a bush.

Jaune saw the grimm fall and quickly killed the Ursa that he was focused on originally, but then Pyrrha turned to Gage and screamed at him.

"GAGE!"

He tried to turn around as fast as he could, and when he did, he saw a giant Ursa standing right in front of him.

Once he laid his eyes on it, It roared and swung it's claw at him.

Gage's reaction time slowed as it came closer, so he tried to lean to the left to dodge the hit, but he wasn't fast enough.

His eyes remained open as he saw the claw slash past his head, but he didn't feel anything.

After the grimm's claw passed by him, he saw four pieces of sage fabric fall to the ground. He could still see, but then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the right side of his hood was tattered and it had three claw marks on it.

"Wait, but weren't there four pieces of clothing?"

He looked down at the fabric, and saw that one of the four pieces had a pattern on it.

"But that could only come from..."

He looked at the bandana on his right arm. It looked wrinkled and...it had a small cut on it.

Gage looked in front of him and saw an almost countless amount of Ursai approach him slowly. He started to breathe heavily, and his blood began to boil.

"Yū... ... Yū monsutāzu!"

("YOU... YOU MONSTERS!")

Gage switched Javix back to its Kukri form and gritted his teeth. Held his knife upside down and turned it sideways so the curved part of the blade pointed behind him.

He then put Javix out in front of him with his left hand, and kept Cynica close to his right side.

"Anata wa shinu tame no jikan!"

("Time for you to die!")

...

He yelled at the sleuth of Ursai, and ran towards them.

...

As he was about to collide with the pack of grimm,a giant Ursa, which looked like the pack's leader, stepped in front of the rest of the grimm.

But, Gage wasn't threatened by it, sohe combat rolled behind the pack leader and thrusted Javix backwards, and stabbed the Ursa in the stomach.

He looked at the rest of the pack in anger as he removed his blade from their leader and menacingly walked to them.

"Anata wa sore o kizu...Anata wa sorera o kizu..."

("You scratched it... You scratched them...")

Another one tried to claw his eyes out, but he just pulled his head back and calmly slit the Ursa's throat.

"Anata no kegareta ashi de!"

("With your dirty paws!")

Then a third and four one came out. The third one tried to go for Gage's legs with his claw, but he dove over it. When he landed, he looked back and saw both them come in for another attack, so he stabbed the third one into the side of it's head with Javix, and he stabbed the fourth one in the chin with Cynica, killing them instantly.

He removed both of his blades and he their blood splattered against his chest and neck as both of the grimm fell to the ground.

"DAKARA WATASHI WA TSUMORI ANATA NO ME O EGURI YO!"

("SO IM GONNA GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT!")

He only killed four of them so far, but he could still see twelve Ursai that were still breathing.

"Subete no saigo no yū no hitotsu!"

("EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!")

He ran towards the remainder of the pack, and slid into them. He spun and endlessly hacked and slashed until he heard every last one of their cries be silenced by him.

...

Pyrrha and Jaune both looked at Gage with their mouths hanging open.

He had cleared a path and completely eradicated the pack, with only a few being able to crawl away with a few limbs missing.

"D-Damn." Jaune said.

"I... didn't remember him being that... brutal." Pyrrha added.

Jaune started to hear a flapping noise from behind him. "U-Um P-Pyrrha? W-What's that?!"

She turned around and saw that a giant flying grimm had blocked out the sun. "I-I believe that is a giant nevermore Jaune."

Jaune gulped, "C-Crap!" He looked back at where Gage was and tried to alert him, "U-Uh, G-Gage! I-It's here!"

...

Gage stood on top of a slanted stone. His clothes were colored red, and there was steam coming off of him, which was probably from the grimm blood. He looked at the giant bird, still enraged,

"Mā, hyōji suru koto ni shita fū mite!"

("WELL, LOOK WHO DECIDED TO SHOW UP!")

He continued to curse at the bird in his foreign language, which made the Nevermore move it's focus towards him.

...

It began to descend, almost to ground level and it was about to pass over Jaune and Pyrrha.

Jaune noticed this and immediately switched into his 'leader mode'. "Pyrrha! Go it's wings!" He commanded.

She nodded and raised her spear in the air, "On it!"

It cawed at Gage and flew above Jaune and Pyrrha. "NOW!" Jaune yelled.

...

A ear-piercing tear echoed through all three of their eardrums, while the nevermore screeched as both of it's wings were cut off, and fell towards the ground.

When it hit, a loud flop was heard and it head bounced up, but it didn't stop. Instead, it started to slide across the dirt, and it was skidding towards the stone that Gage was standing on.

Gage sheathed Javix and growled at the bird.

As it slid closer to him, he moved to away from the stone's edge and took a heavy breathe.

...

He heard the Nevermore cry out again, so he sprinted up the stone once more, and screamed at the bird as he jump off of the rock.

"Īkagen'ni shitteeee!"

(COME ONNNNN!")

He put Cynica's blades out in front of him as he landed on top of the nevermore's head.

"DAIIIIII!"

(DIEEEE!")

Gage thrusted Cynica into the bird's skull with a loud crunch, and continued to scream at the now dead grimm until it came to a complete stop.

...

Pyrrha and Jaune got to the Nevermore's corpse, and saw that Gage was still on top of it. His clothes were still steaming and red, and he was panting heavily. Jaune tried to talk to him.

"Uh, G-Gag-"

Gage looked Jaune and shouted at him,

"*pant* *pant* Nani?!"

("*pant* *pant* WHAT?!")

Gage looked at his friends and shook his head, "Orokana, orokana..." ("Stupid, stupid...") He attempted to speak english again, "S-Sorry... about that... Jaune." Jaune just brushed it off.

Gage looked at Pyrrha, "I, uh, think im okay now..." Pyrrha looked at him like he just died.

"Um, define okay?" Jaune asked sarcastically.

"Yes, are you sure that you're okay?" Pyrrha asked, still terrified. Gage wiped some of the grimm blood off of his face. He had two new scars. One went across the right side of his lips and the other one went across his right cheek.

He inhaled and tried get Cynica out of the Nevermore's skull, but it's blades were stuck inside it's brain. He tried to pull it out with all of his strength, "Yeah- just- give me- a- second- AHH!" Gage felt the joints in his arm tear. He winced and held his arm close.

Jaune jumped on top of the dead grimm and tried to help Gage get his arm out. "Don't worry- I gotcha- ERRGGHH!" Jaune's assistance got Gage's arm out, and they both fell onto their backs.

...

Pyrrha ran to them as they both got up. She got to Gage first since he was still holding his arm. "What's wrong with it?!" She asked.

Gage tapped his shoulder, "I think it's dislocated!" Pyrrha grabbed his risk and his forearm, "I can fix it. Are you ready?"

"Yeah but just please be gentle- BWAHHHH!"

She forcefully pushed his forearm up and back into it's socket, and his screams stopped. "Ow. Thanks guys."

"You're welcome." They both replied

...

Gage looked at his right blood-cover hand, and retracted Cynica's blades. "Gross." He exclaimed.

Jaune looked at it, and covered his mouth and plugged his nose.

"What?" Gage asked. Jaune pointed at him, "Dude, you look and smell like a slaughter house!"

"But hey, at least I got everything on camera right?!" Gage said as he took out his now blood stained scroll.

Jaune rolled his eyes and laughed, "Yeah...hey I wanted to ask, what language were you speaking back there?"

Gage pulled his hood down, "I can give you a hint." Jaune and Pyrrha tilted their heads. "Okay?" They answered.

Gage sighed and looked away from them. "*sigh* I'm an otaku..." he muttered. Jaune and Pyrrha looked confused, "A what?"

"N...Never mind..."

...

The three were about to leave but Gage and Jaune smelled something foul as they walking past the dead bird's 'hindquarters'

They both turned to where the stench was, and when they saw what it was, Gage started to laugh uncontrollably, and Jaune started gagging.

It was the giant bird's waste.

"Hahaha! See Jaune look! It shit itself!" Gage said while pointed at it.

Jaune held his stomach, "OH GOD THAT'S- BLEEHHHH!"

He threw up all over the grass and started coughing. Gage pointed at his throw up, "Ha! That one had some chunks in it!"

Jaune threw up again, even harder. "STAHP!"

Gage started to laugh again, but he felt Pyrrha punch him hard in his right shoulder.

"AHHH! PYRRHA YOU JUST PUT IT BACK IN IT'S PLACE!"

**...Later**

The three made it back to Beacon's campus with a few hours of daylight to spare.

They were approaching the old locker room where Gage kept Green Bean.

Gage and Jaune were both groaning. Jaune was holding his stomach, and Gage was holding his shoulder while Pyrrha was walking in between them with a smug look on her face.

Gage walked to the locker room doors and opened them, "*groan* I'll be right back."

...

He entered and saw that Green bean was resting on her side and Velvet was asleep on the horse's stomach.

"Velvet!" Gage whispered.

He walked closer and shook her.

"Velvet! It's time to wake up!"

All she did was mumble something and turn away from him.

He looked at her rabbit ears, "Hmmm , I wonder..."

He used one of his fingers and lightly touched the tip of one of her ears.

"Velv-"

Her eyes shot opened and she punched Gage in the eye as she let out a small scream.

He fell back and covered his eye, "SORRY! SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE THAT SENSITIVE!"

She sighed and threw her arms down, "Ugh! Don't ever do that again! Is that clear?!"

He tried to take her seriously but her cute accent, and the fact that her face was as red as a tomato made it hard for him. "C-Crystal!" He answered.

She pulled him to his feet and gasped when she saw that his clothes were covered in blood. "*gasp* Are you okay?!"

Gage looked down at his pants and jacket.

"Heh heh, yeah. It's not my blood."

Velvet sighed, "*sigh* wow."

Green Bean rose from the ground and trotted in between them. Gage patted her forehead and laughed, "Well, I guess I can take it from here!"

Velvet smiled and wrapped her arms around the horse's neck. "Oh! I can't wait to take care of you again!"

Gage folded his arms and grinned at Beanie and Velvet, "Sure, anytime!"

She stared at him blankly.

"Wait, really?!"

"Yeah, just give me a heads up first!"

She exploded with happiness and hugged Gage tightly, "Thankyou! Thankyou!thankyou!thankyousomuch!"

"You're... crushing... me... somehow! And you're welcome!"

She released her grip on him and look down, "Sorry, it just that... I almost forgot what having a horse feels like. But you helped me remember!"

Gage patted her back. "Well like I said, come back anytime!"

"Okay!" She rejoiced.

...

Velvet turned back as she was about to walk out the door. "Bye Beanie! See you next time!"

...

Gage let Beanie out of the locker room and walk back to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Gage, are you going to come with us to Professor Port's classroom?" Pyrrha asked.

Gage handed her his bloody scroll, "Nah, I've got wash my clothes and take a shower, but just give this to him."

She took it and tried to clean it's camera lens, "Alright, Jaune? Are you coming?"

"Ye-"

Gage put his arm around Jaune and smiled, "Oh he'll catch up! I've just got to talk to him for a second!"

Pyrrha smiled, but Jaune felt like he was going to throw up again, "U-Um, what?"

"That's great! I guess I will see you back our dorm Jaune!" She said as she slowly turned and walked away.

"W-Wait! Pyrr-"

Gage just tugged on his shoulder and pulled Jaune into the old locker room. "Relax, I said it'll be just for a second!"

...

Gage made Jaune sit down on one of the locker room benches, and stood in front of the knight while Beanie watched the blonde closely.

Gage closed the doors and got closer to Jaune, which made him keep his distance from him and his horse.

"Okay Jaune I just wanted to say that-"

Jaune covered his face and stomach, "PLEASE DON'T BEAT ME UP!"

Gage stared at Jaune for a few silent seconds before replying, "The fuck? Why would I do that?"

Jaune lowered his hand from his face, "B-Because I was acting like a dick to you..."

Gage chuckled. "Yeah I thought you were a dick too, but that was before I figured out why."

"W-What?"

"Jaune. I can tell that you and Pyrrha have a 'thing' going on so, I just wanted to say that...I'm not going to get in the way of it. Besides, I'm just an old friend, not her dad!"

Gage stood in front of Jaune, and held out his hand.

"So... Are we cool?"

Jaune smiled and grasped Gage's hand.

"Y-Yeah... We're cool!"

He pulled Jaune closer and slapped him on the back. "Good!" He let go of Jaune and nudged him towards the door.

"So um, are you coming Gage?" Jaune asked.

Gage stretched his arms and leaned on Green Bean.

"No, I'm promised your girlfriend that i was going to try to get some shut-eye."

Jaune looked away and rubbed the back of his head, which Gage noticed.

"Eh heh, What? That's the correct term now isn't it?" He asked the knight.

Jaune looked happy and started to leave.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah it is!"

...

Jaune opened the door, "So I guess I'll see you around!"

Gage got an idea. "Jaune! Wait a second!"

He stopped and looked at his new friend.

"What?" He asked.

Gage grinned, "Just a heads up, If you screw this thing with Pyrrha up really bad, then I will be coming after you!"

Jaune's happy expression completely imploded, and turned into a look of fear.

"U-UH, I-I UM...SEE YA!"

Jaune slammed the door, and when he did, Gage fell to the floor laughing.

"AHAHAHA! DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON HIS FACE! FUCKN' PRICELESS!"

Green bean sat on the floor next to Gage and snorted at him as she rested her head on his stomach.

Gage wiped his tears of laughter away and sighed,

"*sigh* Oh god damn, I think I'm beginning to like this place already!"


	14. An Awkward Training Day

**Author's Note:** Okay, I don't care if those translations were crappy. I used Google translate okay?! But anyway, I was watching the Rooster teeth panel at Pax East, and i was so happy that they're going to push on, and It felt so good to see them smiling again.

**Song:** ...

Weiss awoke from her slumber and let out a small yawn as she leaned up from her bed, But suddenly, she heard the sound of drum sticks hitting cymbals.

"Mmm...What's tha-AHHHHHHH!"

A loud guitar riff strung from outside their dorm window, and made Weiss fall out of her bed as the song started to play.

~BACK IN BLACK! I HIT THE SACK! I'VE BEEN TOO LONG BUT IM GLAD TO BE BACK! YES I'M-~

Weiss got up from the floor and looked up at Yang, who was sitting on top of her bed and staring at Ruby's bed.

"WHAT IS THAT AWFUL MUSIC?!" The heiress demanded. Yang answered without looking at her, "Back in Black!"

"It's from AC/DC Weiss! You've never heard of them?" Ruby asked from above her. Weiss looked up at her partner and noticed that Ruby and Yang were staring at each other.

"No I haven't! And what are you two doing?!"

Ruby looked down at Weiss and blinked, "Having a staring contest! The winner gets to take a shower first-"

Yang pointed at her little sister and cheered, "Ah hah! I saw you blink Ruby!"

"Darn it! Weiss! you made me lose!"

"Its not my fault that someone has their music on blast!"

Blake lowered her book from her face and smiled as Weiss and Ruby continued yelled at each other while Yang bounced up and down on her bed. "Another normal morning." She thought.

Blake got up from her bed, "Okay, what's going on?"

"Someone's playing rock music at 12:00 o'clock in the morning on a sunday!" Weiss grumbled as she sat down on her bed.

"At least it's good music!" Yang added.

Blake moved to their window and listened to the song,

~I'VE GOT- NINE LIVES! CAT-SIZED! ABUSIN' EVERY ONE OF THEM AND RUNNING WILD!-~

Blake smiled again and used her enhanced hearing to determine that the music was coming from below their room. "I think it's coming from the dorm below us." She said.

"That's Gage's room!" Ruby said.

Weiss got up and pointed at Yang, "Yang go tell him to turn it off!"

"Why me?"

"Because. You talk to him the most!"

Yang blushed, "No way! I've got a shower to take!" She hopped of her bunk bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Ruby?!" Weiss shouted.

Ruby put her face in her pillow and pretended to snore.

"I'll go." Blake said.

Weiss plugged her ears with her pillows laid back on her bed. "Hop to it Blake!"

Blake discreetly walked to her bookcase and took out a small book with a brown book cover that still had the price tag on it, and exited her team's dorm.

...

As she walked down the stairs in her pajamas, she listened to the music one more time,

~WELL I'M, BAAAACK- BAAAACK- WELL IM BACK IN BLACK- YES IM BACK IN BLAAAACK!~

Blake actually enjoyed the music. She only decided to come down so she could give Gage a little, 'Welcome to Beacon' gift.

...

She finally found room number seven and knocked on the door.

Somehow over the sound of the rock music, she heard Gage yell, "IT'S OPEN!" So Blake opened the door and immediately felt the bass almost blow the bow off of her head.

She looked inside his room. He had a bansai tree on the nightstand that was between both of his bunk beds, he also had small table that looked like you had to be on your knees to sit at it, which had a bowl of noodles on top of it, and he had a desktop computer on top of his desk.

"Hmm."

Gage stood inside his dorm room. He was only wearing his Achievement hunter tank top and some green boxers. But strangely, he had Javix in its kukri form and he was holding it by it's blade.

He was aiming for his bathroom door and threw it into a dartboard, hitting the spot right next to a bullseye.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed.

He reached for a half-empty beer bottle on his desk and took a drink from it. Gage turned to Blake and put it down. "Hey Blake, what's up?"

She tilted her head and pointed at the bottle, "Are you drunk?" He laughed and pointed at his dartboard. "Maybe. Because my aim is off."

Blake glared at him and placed a hand on her hip.

"*sigh* No, im not drunk." He admitted. "So I ask again, what's up?" Blake pointed at the speakers on his desk, "The music is making Weiss is lose her temper."

Gage grabbed a small remote and paused Back in Black. "The ice queen needs her beauty sleep. Am I right?"

Blake just stayed quiet.

...

The two remained in an awkward silence for almost a minute.

Gage scratched his head, "So...anything... else Blake?"

Blake sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to her. Gage squinted and slowly sat down next to her.

"So?"

...

Blake looked at the floor and blurted out,

"How are your sleeping pills working or you?

He stood up, "What?! I don't have pil-"

"Gage. I saw you throw them in your cart when we were at the supermarket."

Gage gulped and slowly sat back down, "Damn, with that bow on your head I almost forgot that you're a faunist."

He pushed the side of his head when he realized what he just said. "S-Sorry, that was probably racist in some way..." Blake put her hands together, "It's alright Gage."

"So do they put you to sleep?" She asked.

"They put me under, but i don't stay under..." Gage answered.

Blake took the book out and placed it on her lap. "What's that?" Gage asked. She picked it up and handed it to him. "It's for you."

...

Gage grabbed it and took the book cover off of it. He frowned when he read the title.

_Synopsis: Insomnia._

_How to deal with it!_

Blake looked away from him and put her hands on her knees. "Yang told me about your sleeping problems, and that she was worried about you..."

Gage's face lit up a little bit, "Yang was worried about me?" He thought.

He soon turned his focus back to Blake.

"Why did you go out of your way to buy me this?"

Blake folded her legs and smiled. "You said that you 'look out for your friends,' So I decided to return the favor for what you said to me the last time we talked..."

He looked at the book and grinned. "Thank you."

But, then he looked at her bow. He didn't know why, but it just felt wrong... that she was wearing it with her pajamas. It was like she actually... wanted to wear it.

"... Look... I uh...know that this is off topic but, I just wanted to ask..."

"What?" Blake asked.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Why do you wear that bow, all. The. Time? I get it, you want people to see you for who you are, not what you are. But, you still wear it around Me, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang, and all your other friends! But we know, yet you still do it. Even though you shouldn't."

She became torn and her smile turned upside down.

"I..."

Gage silenced her again as he started to speak again.

"I don't know if this helps but... i've told you that my mom was a huntress right?

"Y-Yes...yes you did."

"Well, she was a veteran. She was skilled and intelligent, and sweet, but those things can't prevent you from getting battle scars...

You see... a couple years before I was born, she went on a mission and almost didn't come back...she was alright but...the grimm took one of her legs. And my dad used all of his money to buy her a prosthetic. And then, after I was born, she didn't give a shit if someone look at her funny. She would just walk up to them, take off her prosthetic, and make them shake my hand. Because that was who she really was. A mother. Not a freak."

He hesitantly reached for Blake's bow, but she grabbed his wrist. She nodded to to him and let him take it off.

Gage smiled and patted between her cat ears which made her purr. "See?! They must get cramped when they're under that bow all the time!"

Her black cat ears bent forwards and downwards, which indicated that Blake was happy.

Gage put his hand down and offered to give Blake's bow back to her.

"So the moral of the story is that you're right Blake. Don't care about what people think you are. It only matters who you are. But, I still want you to take your bow off more often... it doesn't have to be outside... just when you're in your dorm... but only if you want to"

She took her bow out of his hands.

"Thank you. I'll...i'll try it every once in a while."

Gage lowered his hand as Blake felt her scroll vibrate in her pocket.

She looked at It and saw that Ruby had texted her.

"Who's that?" Gage asked.

Blake held the phone up to his face, "Ruby. She wanted to ask if you could show us that 'Aura flare' thing you told us about on Friday. Her and Yang wanted to see what it was all about."

"Tell her I said yes." He said.

"Okay."

She texted her leader "yes", and got up from the bed.

"You can come too if you want Blake." Gage suggested.

She smiled and grabbed the door handle.

"Sure. After seeing your Aura, I could learn a thing or two about mine."

"Great!" Gage yelled as he threw his arms in the air. "You, Ruby, and Yang meet me out back by Beanie's place at 3:00!"

Blake walked to the door and opened it, "Alright, we'll see you there."

**...Later**

Team RWBY and Zwei left their dorm dressed in their regular outfits and were on the field in front of where Gage kept Green Bean.

"I'm surprised you wanted to come Weiss!" Ruby said.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "It's not like i have anything better to do. And who knows, Maybe i'll teach Gage something." She said narcissistically.

"Pfft. Like that'll happen." Yang mumbled under her breath.

Blake looked in front of them. There was a tree next to the old locker building, and Green Bean was standing under it.

She pointed at it, "I think he's over there."

Yang started to fast walk towards it while Zwei followed her, "I'll get him!"

...

Yang got to the tree and looked down to see that Gage was resting under it.

He was in his regular outfit, and he was lying on his back with his hands behind his head, and his eyes were closed.

...

Gage let a small breath while his eyes remained closed.

"Is...Is he asleep?" Yang thought. "But that... hasn't happened since we brought him here on the airship..."

He looked like he was... at peace. Like he had finally reached enlightenment.

But then, he chuckled and opened his bloodshot eyes.

"You've been staring at me for more than a minute now Yang. Did ya miss me? Or am i your only piece of eye candy?"

Yang gasped and slammed her first into his groin. But her hit made a metallic gong sound, so he was wearing his crotch plate.

"HA! I CAME PREPARED!" He yelled as he pointed at Yang.

She turned away from him and crossed her arms, while blushing of course, "J-Just get up before I decide to break you..."

...

Gage And Green Bean met with rest of Team RWBY and Zwei in front of the locker building.

The team of four stood in a row while Zwei followed Gage, who was pacing around in a circle in front of them.

"Alright. This is Aura 101!"

Weiss scoffed, "But we know how to use our Aura."

Ruby nudged her. "Weiss, he's trying to help us!"

"Whatever."

Gage stopped in front of her. "Weiss? Can you do an Aura Flare?"

She backed up a little bit, "N-No!"

"That's what I thought."

He back away from Weiss and stood in front of all four of them. "Now, the first step of achieving an Aura Flare is to, obviously, activate your Aura."

Team RWBY all started to glow Red, White, Black, and Yellow.

Gage looked at them while smirking, "Good. The second step is to move your focus away from yourself, and use your Aura to affect your surroundings."

Their Auras brightened and the grass below them changed its color to all four of theirs.

"Nice! I'm surprised Weiss got past that step!" Gage cheered.

Weiss glared at him for a brief second, but then tried to calm herself.

"Okay, Third and final step! Try to take use all your emotions and energy to light up everything around you, and release it all into one final breath!"

Yang puffed herself up and held her breath. Blake closed her eyes and stood still. Weiss crossed her arms and growled lowly as she closed her eyes.

Ruby however, clenched her fists and started to glow red. Her Aura became brighter and brighter as Zwei ran circles around her. "Nnnnnnnn!" She exclaimed.

Gage, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all had to cover their eyes.

"Seinaru kuso!" Gage yelled.

("Holy Shit!")

"Go Ruby!" Yang cheered.

"Nnnnnnnnnnn!"

Her Aura was almost as blinding as Gage's, which he took note of. "W-Wait Ruby! Don't shine too bright or else you're gonna-"

"Ugh..." She burned out like a light bulb, and her legs became wobbly. She then fell backwards and was about to crash, but Gage caught her.

"Faint..." he finished.

He kept her still and had to help her stand. "*pant* *pant* Sorry. *pant*" Ruby said sadly

He smiled, "What do you have to sorry for?! I'm proud of you!"

"*pant* Really?!"

"Yeah! It took me years to even glow that bright! And it only took you seconds!"

The rest of team RWBY yelled at him, "WAIT IT TOOK YOU YEARS TO DO IT!"

The three girls began to gang up on him, and he shrunk down. "Y-Yeah, b-but i-i was just a k-kid and I-I didn't even h-have my s-semblance y-yet! The t-three of you are m-mature y-young l-ladies, s-so I-I'm s-sure you guys can do it! H-Honest!"

Yang, Weiss, and Blake all backed down and silently glared at him.

He and Ruby slowly walked away and stood in front of them. "E-Eh heh heh... N-Now l-lets t-try that again s-shall we?"

They growled and started to glow all over again.

Yang and Weiss tried copy Ruby by internally screaming, while Blake just stayed quiet.

Gage leaned over to Ruby, "This is going to be a long day." He whispered.

"Yup!" Ruby replied.

...

**10 minutes later...**

Gage started to walk in circles around Weiss,Blake, and Yang, and played Shoot to thrill by AC/DC on his scroll while Ruby sat back with Zwei on her lap as she watched her Team continuously glow.

"You must be really into the classics!" Yang said to him.

Gage looked up from his scroll and turned up the volume as Weiss plugged her ears. "Mmhm. Queen. AC/DC. Achievement hunter. The whole kazoo!"

"But a kazoo's small..." Ruby muttered.

He turned around and pointed at her. "Exactly!"

"Are you sure you're not drunk?" Blake asked

**20 minutes later...**

Gage's legs grew tired so he sat criss-crossed on top of Green Bean as she slowly trotted in a circle around them.

Blake had pulled out a book to read so it could calm her.

Gage made Beanie stop next to her. "No books. It's gonna distract you."

He took it from her and she panicked, "Wait give it-"

She stopped. She looked at her hands and saw that she had started to glow black!

Gage looked at her and then back at the book, "Huh?!" He moved the book closer to her, which made her glow, and then he took it away, which made her Aura darken. "What the? What's this book about anyway?" He asked her

"N-No! don't!"

Blake looked at his face as he read a line of her story, and his face turned from curious, to disgusted in an instant. What Gage didn't know about Blake's book was that it was a piece of Erotica.

He handed it back to her and her Aura made her a bright shade of grey. (Eh? Eh? Erotica? Fifty shades of... 'Grey'?! Okay i'll stop...)

"D-Damn Blake..." he whispered.

She held the book against her chest as she began to blush. "I-I uh..."

Gage shook his head, "Don't. You can go sit down now..."

"Okay..."

**30 minutes later...**

Blake, Gage, and Green Bean all sat down and watched Weiss and Yang try their best to glow bright.

Ruby and Zwei came back from the back of the old locker building, and she was holding a giant lizard by it's tail!

"Gage! Look at this!"

Blake backed away a little bit, but Gage licked his lips once he saw it. "Mmm! Ruby i'll be right back!"

...

Gage had already eaten his share of the now fried lizard, and Ruby tried to feed some of it to Zwei while Blake just covered her mouth.

Gage looked at Yang and Weiss. Weiss looked like she was about to explode with anger, and Yang's mouth was watering.

"*groan* Why do you guys torture me so?!" Yang cried.

Weiss started to growl loudly. The smell of the burnt lizard flesh was toxic to her nose, and it was distracting her. "RRRGH! CAN YOU STOP EATING THAT DISGUSTING AMPHIBIAN AND BE QUIET!"

Gage laughed and pointed at Weiss, "Ha Ha! You guys! look!"

"WHAT?!" Weiss asked angrily

"You're glowing!" He answered.

"Huh?!" She looked at her hands and she was indeed glowing white.

"Ugh! Why am I the last one?!" Yang shouted.

Gage almost fell over from laughing too hard at Weiss, but Green Bean helped him stand, "OF COURSE SHE WOULD GLOW WHEN SHE'S ANGRY! HAHAHA!"

Weiss went to go sit down next to Blake, and punched Gage in the chest as she passed by him. "Shut up!"

**10 more minutes later...**

Yang was basically screaming at herself now but all it did was make her Aura shimmer and fade. "NNNNNNNNN!"

Gage stood in front of her and tried to talk her through it. "Yang don't strain yourself. You need to be calm."

She opened her eyes, which were red.

"You're not helping Gage!" Her then Aura darkened and burned out. "Arrgh! Damn it!"

Yang shot Ember Celica past Gage and hit the tree that he was resting under earlier.

"Hey! Just calm down and try again." He said.

She clenched her fists and closed her eyes.

"*sigh* Okay."

She grunted and tried to activate her Aura, but it wouldn't even spark. "What the?! I can't do it! My Aura won't light up!"

Gage walked over to Yang while her team watched her carefully. "What? Your Aura won't turn on?" He asked.

"Yes!"

"Hmm."

...

Yang looked down at herself and frowned, "Maybe I just don't have what it takes..."

Gage smirked at her, "Nah. You do. Everyone can do it. Even Zwei." He smiled and poked her forehead. "You just need to stop doubting yourself!"

She pushed his hand away. "But I don't have any Aura left..."

Gage's arm then started to glow green as put his hand on Yang's shoulder. "I'll just give you some of mine!"

"O-Okay..."

...

"Alright. You ready?!" Gage asked her enthusiastically.

"Yes!"

"Okay." Gage closed his eyes, and concentrated on her energy, "Hmm."

He tightened his grip on her and inhaled sharply. Suddenly, his eyes shot back open and they both started to glow green as Gage exhaled.

Yang could feel her Aura combine with his, and rejuvenate her body. "That feels... so good." She thought to herself.

Yang sighed and looked into Gage's turquoise eyes dreamily. "Wait... am i feeling that way because he's... touching me? Or is it because I... said I loved him..."

Deep down inside, Yang had wished that she didn't delete that voicemail when she thought Gage was going to kill himself. So he could know that... she did love him.

Gage let go of Yang and pointed at her, "There. That should have probably refilled your Aura, and calmed your nerves."

He looked up into her lilac eyes and saw that they were focusing on him. "Uh... Yang? You listening?"

She flinched and snapped back into reality.

"Y-Yeah! T-Totally!"

Gage looked at her weirdly, and shrugged it off. "Okay, the next step is to...what the...WHOA WHAT THE FUCK?!"

He looked down at the hand he used to touch her shoulder, and saw that it was glowing...yellow.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake walked behind him and looked at his hand. "What happened?!" Blake asked.

Gage looked at Yang and then back at Weiss. "I don't know! I just gave some of my Aura to Yang, and then... this happened."

"Does it hurt?" Ruby asked. He moved his fingers around and felt a burning sensation. "It burns a little bit..." Gage smiled curiously and looked at Yang, "Let's see what it does to my Aura."

Yang started to look scared. "B-But what if you get hurt?!" He activated his Aura and chuckled, "Then it's my fault for being curious!"

...

The green part of his Aura shined around most of his body, except for his right hand, which was still glowing yellow.

"Rrgh!"

He closed his fist and yelled at it.

"RRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!"

The grass below him turned black, and the color yellow came off of his fist and surround him in a small vortex.

Then the yellow beams went directly into his chest, and turned his Aura's color from green, to blue. (Green + Yellow = Blue. Eh?)

He cried out and the color blue blinded Team RWBY.

"GAGE!" Yang cried.

...

The bright light started to fade, and when it did, Yang opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw.

Gage was looking at his fist and he was surrounded by a bright blue energy that was emitting from him.

"G-Gage? Y-You... You in there?" Yang asked .

He opened his eyes, but his eye color had also changed. It was now a bright pearl-blue instead of turquoise.

Gage smiled ominously and started to speak,

"Yeah... I'm right here."

His voice became more gruff and deep, and he seemed more confident, which made Yang want him even more.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake moved their hands away from their eyes. "G-Gage. What happened to you? You seem... different!" Ruby said.

Gage lowered his fist, "I think I figured it out. When I gave Yang some of my energy, her Aura connected and merged my personality with hers... but... I don't feel any different though, so we must have a lot in common."

Gage turned to Yang and gave her a look that made her blush on the spot, "So Yang, apparently your Aura attached itself with mine. I've never heard anything like that before... so... are you not telling me something that I should know?"

His now pearl-blue eyes made her melt.

Gage moved closer to her until he was almost an inch away from her face, "Hmm? Are you?"

She backed away and nervously bit her lip.

"I-I, I UH..."

But then, just like the Blue energy appeared, it faded and Gage's Aura changed its color back to green, and his eyes changed back to their regular turquoise color.

He looked back at his hands and shrugged, "Eh, nevermind I guess!"

The rest of team RWBY facepalmed while

Yang sighed in relief, as Gage's voice had returned to normal. "Phew..."

...

Gage cracked his knuckles and sighed. " Now, as I was going to say before that happened, I think we should take your semblance into account."

"Wait what?" Yang asked.

"I'm asking what your semblance is."

"Oh... It's kind of hard to explain..."

"I'm smart. I'll figure it out!"

"Okay well, when I get hit, I get stronger from those hits and i can use that energy to fight back!"

Gage snapped his fingers, "Got it! Your semblance is... kinetic energy!"

"Cool. But what does this have to do with my Aura?"

"I was thinking, if you're struggling to use your Aura in a calm environment, then it should be easier for you to use it during combat!"

"Heh heh! Sounds about right!" Yang said.

Ruby shouted out from behind them, "Wait! Are you guys gonna fight each other?!"

Yang and Gage smirked at each other, "Yep!" They agreed.

"Yaaaaaaay!" Ruby yelled as she lifted Zwei in the air.

...

Yang and Gage lined up in front of each other.

"So, are there any rules?!" Yang yelled.

"Yeah! No weapons! And no facial contact! So it's just like a sparring match!" Gage shouted back.

"M'kay!"

The RWB of RWBY and Green Bean all sat down to watch their friend's sparring match.

"Blake? Is there anymore fried lizard left?" Ruby asked Blake.

"No Ruby." The faunist answered

"Thank god." Weiss muttered

...

Gage and Yang got into their fighting stances, and silently stared each other down.

"Remember, we stop when you start to glow!" Gage said. Yang cracked her knuckles and prepared herself. "Alright, lets do this Cowboy!"

The ran at each other with incredible speed, and they both jumped in the air as they collided.

They had both used their forearms to block each other's attacks, but Gage's hand was close to Yang's face.

He reached out and squeezed her cheek, "Honk!" And she couldn't help but smile a little bit. "H-Hey!"

She then tried to sweep his leg but he quickly hopped over it and back flipped away from her. "Heh!"

They were both distanced from themselves again, so they charged at each other again,

"RRRRRGGHHH!" they growled.

Gage and Yang's wrists collided again, and they both glared and grinned at each other.

Gage watched closely as Yang started to glow yellow.

They both moved closer and tried to knee each other in their guts, but their kneecaps collided. "Damn!" Yang exclaimed.

Yang backed up and tried to kick right the side of Gage's head while he attempted to do the same, but to the left side of her head.

As their legs were about to hit the sides of each other's skulls, they both used their hand to block each other's kicks.

They both then tried to switch to the other side of their opponent's head but they both kept blocking each other's attacks. It was almost like they knew each other's every move!

As they continued to block each other's kicks, Yang started to shine as gold as the sun, and It blinded Gage.

"Yang! You did it!"

His celebration was cut short as he forgot to block one of Yang's kicks, which hit him in the throat and caused him to start choking.

Yang stopped hitting him and they both jumped back, ending their sparring match.

"*cough* *cough* Nice job Yang! *cough* I knew you could do it! *cough*" Gage said while coughing.

Yang put her arms in the air and cheered for herself, "YEAH! I DID IT AND I BEAT GAGE!"

Gage patted her back, "You didn't beat me *cough* that was a sparring match remember!"

Yang ignored him, "WHATEVER!"

...

Gage stood in front of team RWBY and bowed.

"And that, team RWBY, *cough* was an Aura Flare! And now that you've done it once, it should be a lot easier to do it again!"

Weiss held up her hand, "I have a question. How will dust effect this?"

Gage put his hands in his jacket pockets,

"I wouldn't know. I don't really use dust."

Ruby ran to Gage and shook him. "WAIT YOU DON'T USE DUST?!" Gage backed up, "Nope."

Ruby flailed her arms in confusion, "But it enhances your Aura! And your semblance! And I thought you used dust arrows!"

"I've told you before, I have a lot of Aura, and i've only tested the arrows."

"Then what about your semblance?!"

Gage just looked away and muttered, "Using my semblance isn't really a good thing... for me at least..."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

Gage pointed at himself, "Everytime after I use it, it kind of... hurts me."

"Can you at least show us what you're talking about?" Blake added abruptly.

Ruby got in his face "Yeah! Show us your semblance!"

"Please?!" She begged.

Gage shook his head, "No."

Weiss groaned in frustration, "Oh come on! You talk about it like it's unstoppable!"

"Yeah but-"

The heiress glared and pointed at him. "Gage! Don't you think that just this once, you can share one of your oh so many secrets?!"

Gage put his hand over his face and gripped his forehead as he sighed. He then felt someone grab his hand and pull it away from his face.

He blinked and saw that Yang was holding his hand. "Come on Gage! We're your friends!" She said.

He looked at her with regret in his eyes, "*sigh* Fine Yang, but you are going to help me demonstrate it."

"Yes! Okay!"

He look at his hand and saw that Yang was still holding it, so he pulled it away awkwardly as he felt her hand tighten around his. This made Gage think about it for a brief moment,

"Huh. It almost felt like... she didn't want to let go of me... is she... n-no! Get those thoughts out of your head man. You and her? Sure it'd be... awesome, but it would never happen... it would be like a fairy tale... like a dream come true... she's probably just doing all that to be friendly..."

He frowned and walked away from her.

...

After he moved a couple of yards away, Gage signaled Yang to come at him.

"Okay. Come at me. Full force..." he said, nonchalantly.

Yang slammed her fists together and used Ember Celica to boost herself towards Gage.

As the brawler flew towards Gage, his body flashed green for a second. Yang held her fist out and aimed for his head. But then, Gage's silhouette turned clear and Yang passed right through him like a ghost.

...

She came to a stop and looked back.

Gage was just...Gone. Like he had been completely wiped off the face of Remnant.

And all Yang saw was a trail of Autumn leaves blow by where he once stood. But suddenly, the leaves blew into a circle, and Gage re-appeared.

He was standing in the exact same spot where he was before and his back was turned.

"I'm still here!" He said.

Yang ran from behind him and was about to hit the back of his head, but he tilted his neck to side, grabbed her fist, And flipped her over his head and onto the ground.

"Nice..." Yang said painfully as she got back up.

...

"So wait, did I just... go through you?" Yang asked.

"Yup. "

Blake, Weiss and Ruby brushed past Yang, and Blake started to question him, "So what was that? Yang went right through you, and you disappeared entirely!"

Gage suddenly vanished again.

"Whoa!"

Some more Autumn leaves came and went in a complete circle around Team RWBY, and they all blew past Weiss. "W-What the-"

"BOOO!"

Gage reappeared and screamed into Weiss's ears, which made her fall onto her bottom.

"Ha ha ha!"

"That's not funny!"

...

Ruby started to speak, "So you can turn invisible and go through things?! Gage, you turn into a ghost!"

Weiss got up and glared at both Gage and Ruby.

"No you dolt! He has _transparency_. So he can become completely clear and phase through objects and people!"

Gage smirked and grabbed Ruby's shoulder, "But that's not all!" He grunted and then they both turned invisible and Yang started to freak out.

"AHHHHH! RUBY! YOU'RE INVISIBLE!

Autumn leaves and Rose petals both swirled in the air to where Yang was standing, and the Rose petals started to speak to her.

"Wait I am?!"

"Yep!" The Autumn leaves said.

"Wow! OoOoOoOoh! I'm a ghhhossst! I'm gonna scare WWWeeeissss! OoOoOoOoh!"

"Ruby! no!" Weiss shouted at the rose petals

Gage let go of Ruby and then they both re-appeared.

"Awww..." Ruby groaned.

She looked at Gage and tugged on his arm. "Gage! I wanna to go through a wall next!" And so did Yang, "Yeah me too!"

Gage shook both of them off. "Sorry guys, but if I phase through something again, I don't think my body could take It."

Yang pouted, "What are you talking about?! You look fine!"

"Just give it a second." Gage said.

...

Team RWBY looked at him for about two minutes in complete silence.

Yang and Weiss just observed him while Blake read her book, and Ruby just whistled awkwardly.

But then, a drop of blood suddenly dripped out of Gage's nose and he started to hyperventilate.

"G-Gage! Your nose is bleeding!" Weiss pointed out.

"Yup... here it comes..." he said as he hunched over.

He became pale started and to cough and retch, so Yang quickly rushed to him and patted his back. "Why didn't you tell us that this would happen?!"

"*cough* I DID! *cough*"

Some more blood drops fell from his nose and hit the ground, so Weiss tried plug his nose with another one of her handkerchiefs.

And then, the cuts on his lip and cheek started to bleed as well. "W-When did you get those cuts on your face?!" Yang asked.

"*cough* Yesterday!"

"Wait, your semblance re-opens wounds too?!" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, *cough* but only small ones!"

Ruby got to Gage tried to keep his head up,

"Are you going to be alright?!"

"Yeah. Don't *cough* worry *cough* It doesn't last that long!"

Gage put one hand on the rag and he put the other one on his knee.

"Does this happen every single time?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. *cough* The whole 'phasing through stuff' thing is really more of a one-a-day... type of thing..."

...

He started to breathe normally and he stood up straight. "I *sigh* I think it's over."

"Oh Thank god." Yang sighed.

He took the handkerchief out of his nose and sniffled. "So, yeah. That's why I can't phase through something more than once. Sorry Yang... Sorry Ruby... But i can still make you guys invisible!"

Yang then, for some reason, saw an opportunity to try and flirt with him.

"Get him Yang!" Ruby thought.

Yang got close and leaned against him.

"That reminds me... i wanted to ask... have you ever used your invisibility to, oh I don't know... peep on some girls before?" She asked seductively.

He didn't notice her attempt and tried to dodged the question. "E-Eh heh heh. N-No. I've only been able to stay invisible for t-ten minutes before I begin to feel sick."

"Gage. How do I know you're not lying to me?"

She ran her finger above her cleavage and tried to get him to notice her action, but he just nervously looked away.

He turned away from her and looked at Weiss, Ruby, and Blake.

"DAMN IT!" Yang and Ruby thought.

He awkwardly clapped his hands together.

"O-Okay! I w-want to d-do one m-more t-thing before we e-end our training s-session today."

Weiss and Blake crossed their arms, "Which is?"

"I want the four of you to come at me all at once. But no weapons."

"Aw what?!" Ruby and Weiss groaned.

"What's wrong with that?" Blake and Yang asked. Weiss jumped up and spoke for Ruby, "Me and Ruby both fight better with our weapons!"

"Yeah!'

Gage walked in between the team. "It's just a sparring match, so ."

Ruby and Weiss just stared at him irritatedly.

Since his last remark didn't help, instead Gage said, "Just... try your best."

"F-Fine..." They both said.

...

Gage stood still and let Team RWBY surround him from four different angles.

"Alright I'll let you guys go first."

Ruby looked at Weiss and nodded at her. "ICEFLOWER!"

Ruby came from behind Gage and jumped on his back. She wrapped her arms around his face and tried to cover his eyes. "SQUEEEEZE!" She then pressed her body and arms against his head.

Gage sensed that Weiss was in front of him, so he put his head down and quickly whipped it back up, which hit Ruby's neck and knocked her off of his back.

He opened his eyes and saw that Weiss' s fist was about to hit his jaw, so he bent backwards and let it pass him.

Weiss then put both of her hands together and made a giant fist with both of them.

She then tried to smash him with it, but Gage caught her fists, separated them, and pushed her back.

Ruby got back up and looked at Yang and Blake, "*cough* BUMBLEBEE!"

Blake and Yang ran at Gage and zig zagged past each other so he couldn't anticipate their attack.

Once they reached him, Blake stepped to the side and tried to punch him, but Gage grabbed her wrist before she could hit him, so she used her right leg to try and slice-kick him, but he ducked under her foot and headbutted Blake's chest, and made her fall back onto the grass.

Yang attempted to use her partner's attack as a distraction.

She punched right past Gage's head and he tried to headbutt Yang, but she took a page from his book, and both of their foreheads collided.

They both gritted their teeth, and stared into each other's eyes. "You're going down!" Yang spouted.

Gage tried to push her back with both of his hands, but Yang caught them and wrapped her fingers around his, so they were basically holding hands while they were trying to push each other back.

They growled at each other as the tip of their noses touched, and their lips were centimeters away from each other.

"Wait! This is a perfect chance!" Yang thought.

She puckered her lips and aimed for Gage's lips, but then, he fidgeted, and Yang kissed the top of his nose as Ruby let out a small squeal of happiness from behind them.

Yang mentally scolded herself as she pulled away from him." Arrgh! Come on Yang!"

Gage just stopped and started to turned red.

Yang's Aura flared out of anger as she turned around and faced Ruby. "RUBY!"

Ruby jumped and pointed at Gage once she saw that her older sister became enraged.

"Y-Yeah, okay! All together now Team RWBY! "

All four of the girls activated their Auras and started to glow their individual colors as they flocked towards the frozen Gage.

He quickly realized that Yang's kiss was just a distraction and tried to react quickly to the Team's oncoming attack, but he was too late and he was blinded by their Auras.

"WAIT WHAT WAS THA- AAAAAHHH!"

...

Gage opened his eyes.

All he knew now was that he was lying on the ground, he had a massive headache and that All four members of team RWBY were looming over him.

"Ha! We got you Gage!" Ruby said with her fist in the air.

He looked away from her and glanced at Yang, who was now also blushing.

"N-Nice 'distraction' Yang."

Yang looked away and rubbed her arm.

"Yeah... 'distraction'..."

...

Gage jumped back up and bowed in respect.

"And that concludes our training session. What'd you think?"

"You are a terrible teacher." Weiss stated.

"Well Ice queen, you're a terrible student." He replied.

"H-Hey!"

...

Ruby saw that the sun was going down, so she called Zwei, "Zwei! Come on! It's time to go home!"

Zwei came to her, and she picked him up.

"So? What'd ya think Ruby?" Gage asked.

"I liked it! But- oh wait! I've got an idea!"

"What?!"

"WE SHOULD HAVE A REMATCH TOMORROW IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! WITH OUR WEAPONS!"

"Wait all five of us?!" Yang asked.

"Yeah!"

"Oh..." the brawler said disappointedly.

"Sounds sick! In a good way of course!" Gage yelled.

Ruby and her team started to walk away.

"Then it's settled! We'll see you tomorrow!"

Gage waved goodbye, "Okay I'll start training for it right now!"

...

Yang turned and took one step towards the Vale dorms, but Ruby stopped her.

"Yang."

"What Ruby..."

They both looked back at Gage. He was practicing his kicks on a bucket that Green Bean was holding in her mouth.

"Maybe you should ask him if you two can... 'train' together."

"Rub-"

"Yang. I've known you since the day I was born. You're my sister! And i've never seen my big sis give up! So If you really do like him, you need to try harder."

Yang looked at Gage and then back at Ruby.

"Okay. Thanks lil' sis!"

She hugged her sister and lifted her in the air.

"You know Ruby, I always thought that i'd have to talk to you about this stuff..."

Ruby giggled as Yang set her back down,

"Heh heh, yeah. I hate irony."

...

Yang slowly walked behind Gage as he continued to train with Green Bean. The horse still had the bucket in her mouth and he was still kicking it.

"Beanie! Finishing move!"

Green threw the bucket up high in the air and it slowly began to fall back down to the ground.

it was about to hit Remnant's surface, but Gage spin kicked it to the side and it slowly rolled away from the two of them.

Green Bean stood up on her hind legs and neighed loudly while Gage got on one leg, and entered a crane stance as he attempted to let out a karate cry.

"Hwwwaaaah! Eh heh!"

Gage and Green Bean both put their legs back on on ground. Then they both walked to each other, bent their heads, and lightly tapped their foreheads together as some form of a secret handshake that they both created.

"Heh heh! Good girl Beanie!" He said as he rubbed the horse's neck.

Gage felt someone tap his back, so he turned and faced Yang.

"H-Hey... C-Cowboy..." She said.

"Hey Yang, I thought you guys left."

"Well... n-not me! Eh heh..."

" Alright, what's up?"

She looked down, and poked her index fingers together.

"I-I... I uh... wanted to ask you if..."

She stopped and pressed her fingers against each other hard.

"Nnn! Damn it! Why is it so hard for me?! I'd always turn down guys that would try to ask me out! So why can't I just ask to spend time with him?!" She mentally yelled at herself.

"Yang. What is it?"

" Gage, C-Can I... C-Can I train with you?"

"Why would you want to train with me?"

"U-Uh, why not?"

"Because I thought Qrow trained you."

"How'd you know that i knew Qrow?!"

"Well him and Ruby both use scythes, and there are only two scythe wielders in the world so, I figured that they must know each other."

"Well you're right... he's our uncle. Well not really, him and my dad are just friends, but they call each other brothers."

"So did he train you?"

"Yeah him and my dad. But Qrow only taught me hand-to-hand stuff. Ruby wanted a scythe like him, so he helped her out more."

"Wow. Qrow. That is so cool!"

"Yeah... so can I train with you? "

"Ha ha! No. Not today!"

"...What? Why not?!"

"I don't want to show you my technique. And I don't want you to use it against me when we fight tomorrow."

Yang became crushed and slowly walked away.

"Oh... okay... sorry for asking..."

But she felt Gage grab her wrist and turned her back around.

"Hey. I never said that I didn't want to. Just not today."

He slowly released her.

"Look, you guys are probably going to kick my ass tomorrow, so I want to see your full potential while you do it, and then... I'll teach you a few things that my mom taught me."

"Do you mean it?" Yang asked

"For you? Why wouldn't I mean it?"

He put his hands on his hips and turned and looked at the sun

"Hey look. The sun's going down."

He smiled at Yang and tapped her shoulder

"Well, goodnight I guess!"

She smiled weakly, "Geez he's persistent... I guess today isn't the day..." she thought.

Yang got close and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah... goodnight..."

She then let go, and started to walk to the Vale dorms.

But Gage stopped her again.

"H-Hey Yang... that 'kissing my nose' tactic, that was smart, but don't do that when we fight tomorrow 'kay?"

"Yeah... sure thing..." she said.

She turned around and waved weakly at him

"Goodnight...Gage."

...

Yang caught up with Ruby and Zwei inside the building.

"So?! Did he get the gist?!" The rose asked.

Yang took Zwei out of Ruby's arms and held the dog like a baby.

"No... he's unbelievably clueless... and I think he's pulling a 'Jaune' on me..."

"Pfft! No he's not!" Ruby laughed.

"Yes he is!"

Ruby snapped her fingers in front of Yang's face and pointed at her big sister,

"No he isn't! Yang, he's openly told you, me, and Blake that he cares about you a lot! And you did the same thing, so you guys already have something going on between you two! It took Jaune a while to get that going with Pyrrha, and Gage hasn't even been here for a week and you've already got it motion! All he needs now is just... time!

Zwei licked Yang's face to try and cheer her up, and it did, but only for a moment.

"And a little push..." Yang added.

Ruby sighed as the two sisters reach their team's dorm room.

"*sigh* Yang I promise you, one of these days he'll figure it out! I know he will!"

Yang made herself smile at Ruby as she thought to herself again,

"'One of these days'? ... but... I want him now..."


	15. The Start of Something Else

**Author's Note:** Okay first of all, i'e decided that i'm gonna drop the whole Bolded name thing, because it slowed down my writing process. Secondly, this going to be another important chapter...Well... More like a long awaited one...

**Song:** Hearing the Heartbeat by Hiroyuki sawano. (Yes another AoT/SnK)

"Gage! Come on! You're not going to get better at fighting if you're a slow poke!"

"Okay mom!"

Gage ran to his mother as they both entered the forest in front of their small home.

"Are you ready for some fun?! Because today is gonna have a lot of it!" Miriam said with enthusiasm.

"Fun? Like what?"

"Peripheral vision training!" Miriam cheered

"Whats a peripheral?" Gage asked innocently

"You're about to find out!"

...

After walking through the forest for while, Gage got close to his mother and held her hand. "Gage? What's wrong?" She asked.

Gage just looked at the ground blankly and groaned quietly, "groan* Do you really have to leave for your mission tomorrow?"

Miriam looked at her small son with guilt in her eyes. "Yeah... but if the pay's good, we can move to mountain Glenn like daddy wants us to, and then you can what Vale's like."

Gage just tightened his grip on her, so she got on one knee and looked him in the eye, "Gage. What have I always told you to do when me or daddy has to leave?"

"To keep my bandana close..."

"Aaaaand?"

He looked into his mother's lilac eyes, and smiled a little bit. "To never, ever say goodbye!"

"There you go!"

She pointed at his shoulder and smiled back at him. "Speaking of that little rag... Where is it?"

"Uum..."

He felt up and down his body for the sage rag, and started to panic when he couldn't find it.

"Oh... oh no! I think I lost it! Ahhh no!"

Miriam pointed at his bandana, as it was actually wrapped around his neck. "Just fuckin' with ya!"

He laughed dryly and tugged on it.

"*sigh* You know Gage, you're pretty gullible for an eight year old... but then again, you are my kid." Miriam chuckled. She picked her child up and held him in front of her. "What does gullible mean?" Gage asked.

She poked his nose, "It means that you're easy to screw with!"

He frowned at his mom and crossed his arms, " Mom! Don't make fun of me!"

Miriam brought him close and kissed his cheek. "But you're so cuuuute!"

"Mom! stahp!"

"*smooch* Im not stopping till you kiss me back! *smooch*"

"Ugh..."

He kissed his mom on the cheek and she bear hugged him. "You always give in! Just like your dad!"

Gage started to laugh happily as he felt his mother embrace him.

...

But then, Gage could hear the childish laughter fade away as he began to wake up from his dream.

"Hey! Gage! Wake up dude!" Jaune said as he shook Gage.

Gage raised his head from his desk, and looked down at Professor Port as he was showing a presentation.

"*sigh* What Jaune?" He asked in a pissed tone of voice.

"We have to share our project next! I think you should go since you got the footage!"

"No. I don't want to. You can go if you want."

"A-Alright..."

...

Jaune moved out of their seating aisle, and Pyrrha replaced the empty spot next to Gage.

"Good morning Gage."

"Morning Pyr."

"How's your day been so far?" She asked.

"Peachy." He answered quickly.

"Did you get some rest last night?"

Gage took off his reading glasses and rubbed the bags under his eyes,

"I don't know. You tell me!" He shot at her.

She backed up and looked away from him.

"Forgive me. I'm sorry that I asked..."

He slapped his palm against his forehead and sighed, "*sigh* I'm sorry Pyrrha... it's just that... I think this whole 'insomnia' thing is messing with my mental state."

She looked back at him and sighed, "*sigh* Oh Gage..."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "Pyrrha. It's fine. I probably just need to adjust to this place."

"For your sake, I hope that's the case."

She scooted away from Gage as Jaune returned, and the school bell rang.

"Stay vigilant and have a happy monday!" Professor port shouted.

Gage stood up and began to walk out of the classroom as all the other students tried to as well,

"I fucking hate mondays..." He said.

...

Gage got a plate full of apples and carrots, two turkey sandwiches, and a mug of coffee before sitting back down at his group's table.

He managed to move past most of his friends in the halls, so he was the only person there besides Sun and Neptune, who decided to sit next to Gage.

"Dude what's up? Long time no see." Sun said.

Gage bit into one of his apples and started to eat noisily. "*munch* *munch* Nothing. *munch* *munch*"

Gage stop talking and continued to awkwardly eat his food.

Neptune pointed as Gage's glasses, "Nice... specs."

"*munch* Thanks *munch* I only wear them during classes. *munch* *munch*" he answered without eye contact.

Sun looked to his right and saw Blake and Weiss sit down. "Hey neptune look! Our girlfriends are here! Eh heh." He said awkwardly.

Neptune grabbed his food tray and caught on. "Oh Y-Yeah. Let's go ask them... about their day... because we totally do that!"

"Yeah totally!" Sun replied as they both scooted away from Gage.

Gage just ignored them and picked up another apple as Ruby and Yang sat down in front of him,

"Hey shady." Ruby greeted him.

"Hey Rubes. Hey Yang." He plainly said with his mouth full.

Yang stayed quiet, but then she felt Ruby's knee nudge against her leg. "R-Right." Yang whispered.

"S-So, are you ready for our fight today?! 'Cus I know I am!"

Gage raised his fist in the air slowly and waved it around tiredly, "So freaking hyped... I stayed up all night so I could train for it."

"Well you're so going down!" Yang shouted.

"Oh no im not!" Gage returned fire.

Ruby saw this and smiled, "I'll just leave you two alone for now. I think I'm gonna go annoy Weiss!" She said as she scooted away.

Yang panicked tried to reach out to her. "Wait Ruby what am I supposed to-"

"Just tell him about the party!" Ruby whispered.

"Uuh"

She turned back to Gage who was still stuffing his face with food.

"Uh, why are you eating so much?" Yang asked.

Gage took the apple out of his mouth and placed it next to the other apple cores.

"I guess i'm kind of a stress-eater."

"Stressed? Why are you stressed? It's not about the fight is it?"

"No... Well... that's at the bottom of the list..."

She looked at his eyes and saw that there were bags under them.

"Wait, are you not sleeping still?"

"...yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?." She asked.

"No... It's a me problem. Not a you problem. So don't worry about it..."

"Gage. You can tell me anything."

"Yang. It's fine."

Yang reached her tolerance limit, and growled at Gage as her eyes became red.

"Rrrgh! Why can't you tell me? I'm your friend remember!"

Gage's tiredness made him calm during this heated moment, so he quickly tried to end it.

"Calm down. I don't want to get you sucked into my personal stuff. That's all."

The school bell rang so Gage got up and started to proceed to Professor Peach's classroom.

"Look. I'll talk to you later."

"Gage!"

He turned back around and hugged her almost as hard as Yang would hug Ruby.

"Yang. Please. The subject is pretty touchy, and I don't want to talk about it today."

Yang's eyes returned to normal and she quickly hugged him back. "But why can't you tell me-"

"Please! I'm already losing my mind as it is!" He whined.

He retreated a little bit and looked her in the eyes. With his bloodshot eyes. "Please Yang."

She looked to side and sighed. "Okay Okay..."

"Thank you."

He released her and started to walk backwards. "I'll see you at the arena."

"Gage wait!

"What?"

"That party that we were talking about at the supermarket... It's today. In the ballroom at 6:00"

"Oh."

"Am I going to see you there?"

He thought for a moment and grinned a little bit.

"Yeah. For a bit."

The second bell rang, which only gave them a minute to get to class.

" C-Crap! S-See ya!" They both yelled.

...

Gage got to Peach's classroom and he could only think of one thing. His dream from earlier.

"Why did I have to be reminded of mom...today?"

...

Yang entered her grimm study skills class as the bell rang and her mind was saddened as well,

"Why can't Gage talk to me about his problems. I'm his friend. But... I want us to be more than that so I... wish that he'd let me help him. So he can finally see that I care alot about him...

**Later...**

Gage finally got out of Peach's class and made his way to the arena.

"*sigh* You've got this fight and a party at the end of the day. Maybe it'll get mom out of my head..."

...

He took his glasses off, switched into his hood and Jacket, and equipped his weapons as he climbed up to the base of the bleachers again.

Glynda started to speak aloud, "Attention students, we have quite a show in for us today, for i have gotten a pre-requested match between... Gage Sim, and all of Team RWBY.

A bunch of students 'ooooh!'ed and started to clap as Team RWBY and Gage walked down and stood in front of them. But then, a single voice spoke out from the crowd, "A pre-requested match you say?"

The man stood up with a coffee mug in one hand, and a white cane in the other. "Oh! I've forgot to mention that Professor Ozpin is going to observe our class today."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

Ozpin slowly walked in front of Gage and Ruby, and took a sip from his mug, "*sip* Mr. Sim, Ms. Rose, please tell me why you've both requested this to be arranged."

Ruby stuttered, so Gage spoke instead, "We kinda had a sparring match yesterday, and they-"

Gage peeked around Ruby and shot a degrading look at Yang, which made her smile awkwardly.

"-bested me... so we wanted to have a rematch in front of everyone."

Ozpin smiled, "Well now that I'm here, I hope you five give it your all."

"Yes sir!" The five of them replied.

...

The five walked down the flight of stairs as Ozpin watched them.

"Okay everyone, give it everything you've got!" Ruby said.

Weiss nudged her partner and screamed at her quietly, "Don't tell that to Gage!"

"Yeah!" Yang added.

"What? You guys scared of little Sim Shady?" (I'm sorry. I was listening to eminem and i just had to!)

"I think Yang's rubbing off you." Blake muttered.

Weiss grasped Myrtenaster's handle.

"Great. And I thought he was bad enough already."

Gage and Yang growled at the ice queen, "Hey!"

...

Gage and Team RWBY took their places on the arena and got into their fighting stances.

Ruby cocked Crescent Rose and aimed the sniper scythe at Gage,

Weiss unsheathed Myrtenaster and pointed it at him,

Blake had both of Gambol Shroud's blades in her hands and used them to cover her face,

Yang threw her fists downwards and cocked Ember Celica as she looked back up at Gage,

Gage looked at his right palm and made a fist, Cynica's two blades shot out of top of his wrist gauntlet and he kept the gauntlet close to his right side while he extended his left fist and gestured for the team to come closer.

"No holding back okay?!" He requested..

"Same goes for you Gage!" Yang yelled back.

He smirked, "Alright... LLLLLLET'S FIGHT!"

Weiss aimed her rapier and glided towards the hooded man, so Gage used Cynica to catch Myrtenaster's blade and sway it down into the ground.

His counter attack made Weiss bend over so Gage turned to right and rolled off of the heiress's back as he pulled Cynica away from her rapier.

He then ran to Blake and Yang.

"Go for Yang first." He told himself.

Gage buckled his knees and slid in between the two of them.

Blake tried to block Cynica with Gambol Shroud, and Yang caught his fist as he tried to punch her. Since both of the girls were holding onto both of his arms, Gage brought his hands back, pulling both of them closer to him.

He then used his left leg to kick Black in the stomach and push her back, and then he went for Yang.

He swung Cynica at her chest, but she jumped back and dodged it so he tried to uppercut her with his left hand, but she tilted her head and dodged that as well.

Yang then tried to knee him, but he tried to do the same and both of their kneecaps collided.

"You're so predictable!" Yang growled.

Gage could feel that Blake was sneaking up on him, so he leaned in close to Yang until their noses touched. He smiled and she began to flare red as she looked into his eyes.

"This is payback for yesterday."

Gage grabbed her shoulder and lightly pushed Yang back as Blake raised her swords. So, Gage turned around and grabbed both of her sword's hilts.

But then, Gage felt Crescent Rose's blade wrap around his stomach and pull him back.

"My turn!" Ruby shouted.

She pulled him back with more force, which made him lose his balance, so he purposely fell on his back, and quickly rolled backwards and recovered.

He looked up at Ruby and grinned, "You're right Ruby, you are better with your scythe!"

Then he started to run in a circle around the rose as she started to shoot her sniper rounds at him until her clip was empty.

Gage heard the sniper click so he charged at Ruby, "But Qrow's got nothing on me!"

Ruby saw that he was getting closer, so she raised her scythe's curved blade and tried to stab him from above as she brought it down, but he slid right under it.

The blade landed behind him, so he popped his head past the scythe's staff handle and stared into Ruby's soul.

"Sorry if this hurts."

He raised his head up and slammed his forehead against the top of the rose's head, causing her to stagger, so he backed up and kicked Crescent Rose's staff handle, causing it to crash into Ruby and send her out of the ring.

"One down, three to-"

Gage looked back and saw a white blur glide past his the right side of head, and as it passed him... he heard a flesh-tearing slice.

He looked in front of him. Blake and Yang just stared at Gage blankly as Weiss stood in front of the two and turned around with a smile on her face from her successful attack.

But then, all three of the looks on their faces... became absolutely horrified.

Gage continue to stare at them with both of his eyes, until... the vision in his right eye became blurred and bloody. He then felt more blood trickle out of his eye socket, and down his face.

Yang and Blake ran to him while Weiss covered her mouth and followed.

"OH MY GOD! GAGE!"

...

Gage stood there paralyzed, trying to process what just happened. He couldn't feel any pain, and all could hear was the ringing in his ears.

Yang got to him first and tried to examine the wound.

"Gage! Gage! Are you okay?!" Blake asked.

"I'm so sorry!" Weiss apologized.

The three girls crowded around him and took up his breathing room. And then, Yang tried to wipe the blood off of his eyelid, and it made him scream.

As soon as she got near his eye, It felt like he had been stabbed with a thousand nails.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! FUCK YANG!" Gage screamed

Gage backed up and pushed Yang away.

"Don't touch me!"

She backed away, but the other two ignored him and got closer, causing him to yell out at them.

"CAN EVERYONE JUST CALM THE FUCK DOWN FOR TWO SECONDS!"

Ruby ran and re-joined the group.

"What happened?!"

Weiss grabbed the sides of her head and looked down. "I cut his eye open by accident!" She then looked back up at Gage, "Gage i-"

Gage covered his eye and pointed at Weiss.

"Weiss! I get it, but can you please help me by giving me a mirror or something?!"

Weiss put one of her glyphs in front of him so he could see his own reflection.

He he looked at his own reflection and he opened his bloody eyelid with his fingers

The image made him groan. He now had a huge, bloody scar going from the bottom right and his right eye, to the bridge of his nose.

"*gulp* O-Okay, the cut went right through my iris, and it barely missed my pupil."

He looked back at Weiss, "Your rapier. Do you clean it every day?"

"What? Myrtenaster?"

"No. That little crown on your head, yes Myrtenaster!"

Weiss decided not to yell back at him, since she did cut his eye open.

"Yes! I clean it everyday!"

"Then I'll be fine."

Gage took his bandana off of his arm and placed it over his injured eye.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked.

Gage wrapped it around his eye and the back of his head, and tightened it."Eliminating the problem." he answered.

...

After he tied it, Gage pointed behind team RWBY. "Okay. Let's keep going."

"WHAT?!" The four girls yelled.

Glynda walked up to them and placed her wand in between Gage and the team. "No. You have been injured, so the match is over. I will not have this continue!"

A white cane tapped the witch on the back.

"Glynda!"

It moved her to the side and Professor Ozpin walked in front of Glynda and Gage. He looked at Glynda,

"If the man wishes to continue...let him."

She turned and looked at Gage. "Fine, but if anything else happens to him, it's on you professor."

She slowly walked away and Ozpin began to follow her. "Don't worry Gage. The nurse has been alerted." Ozpin said.

...

Everyone got back into their fighting stances and readied themselves.

Gage pointed at Ruby, "Ruby get out of the ring. I took you out already."

His voice seemed to have lowered, and he sounded like he was pissed. "Ruby!"

Ruby flinched and ran to the side lines as Gage walked towards Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

"Okay. This thing-" he pointed at his eye, "-changes nothing. So don't feel bad for me, and none of that pity crap! Got it?"

All three stayed silent, still shocked at his sudden change of nature.

Gage got closer to them. "Did I stutter?"

They all jumped back and said "N-No! W-We got it!"

Gage turned around and started to walk to his end of the ring. "Good."

...

Gage readied Cynica and pulled his hood over his head.

He could still feel the blood seep out of his eyelid, and it burned like hell.

"Damn. Okay dude. You can do this. Mom... trained you... for this type of situation... she taught you about peripheral vision...that's why she... that's why we wear our hoods... to single out targets... it should be easier with one eye... so make her proud."

He remembered that "Is that why I... remembered Mom? Because... this was going to happen?"

His epiphany was interrupted by Weiss who tried to glide towards him.

"Fuck it."

Gage crouched and let Myrtenaster's blade jab at the air above him as he jumped back.

Weiss growled and tried to slash him twice. The first slice went past his chest, and the second one went for his face, but Gage blocked it with Cynica.

"Oooh. Have I struck a nerve, ice queen? Hehe!"

She grabbed the hilt of her sword and pushed him back. She then raised her rapier in the air and started to bring it down.

"She's using one arm? I thought she was smart." Gage thought.

He leaned to the left and hooked her rapier's blade in between both of Cynica's blades, and then he pried the sword from her hand, disarming her.

"WHAT?!"

Gage turned to the right and did a complete 360 turn before using his right foot to kick the heiress in the chest and send her out of the ring with Ruby.

Blake then jumped in and tried to swing her swords into Gage' s face, but he put Cynica's blades in front his face and blocked the first one, but he let her second blade sink into his arm.

Gage winced and stared Blake' s figure down, until he got to her legs.

Her left leg was evened out, but her right leg was slanted, which left her vulnerable. So, Gage used his left foot to sweep her leg, and made her fall in front of him.

Blake tried looked up at Gage, but it was too late.

He put his foot against Blake's shoulder blade, and pushed into it with all his strength, making her fall onto her back, and slide out of the ring.

"Well, so much for taking Yang out first!"

He turned around, and the blonde brawler's eyes immediately locked onto Gage.

Gage could feel more blood seep through the bandana wrapped around his eye, and trickle down his face, but he chose to ignore the pain.

Gage looked at Yang. She had her gauntlets in front of her face and her eyes were red.

So, Gage unsheathed Javix, and held it sideways so the curved part of the blade pointed behind him again.

He put both his blades in front of him and smiled.

"Now the real fight begins."

Him and Yang charged and clashed against each other. Both then swung and missed each other more than once.

Gage used the knuckles of his hand that held onto Javix's handle and tried to punch Yang, but used Ember Celica to boost her fist toward him.

"RRRRRGGHH!"

"RAAAAAAAHH!"

Their knuckles met, and their fists collided.

Time seemed to have slowed down for a mere second as they both stood idle in front of each other.

But then, both of their ears started to ring as a huge bang was heard throughout the entire building. Time began to accelerate as the ground under them cracked, and a shockwave shot both of them back to opposite ends of the ring.

...

They both got back up and smiled as they looked at each other, "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Yang yelled.

Gage charged towards her as she yelled out and swung, but she held her gauntlets up and let him hit them.

As he continued to swing, Yang blocked his blades with the metallic parts of Ember Celica, and let him cut into them as sparks flew. As he started to slow down, he aimed Javix up and tried to cut Yang, but she leaned to the side and let his blade get dangerously close to her hair as he passed by her.

His body glided past her, and he immediately turned back around.

Yang stood completely still, and she had her back turned to him...

"Nice dodge, 'sweetheart'!" He mocked.

She turned around and faced him with an expression that made Gage's confidence crack like ice.

Yang's eyes were red, and she had something in her palm. Something... thin and soft. She opened her hand... and let a small lock of her blond hair fall to the ground.

"I... Don't... care that it was you... you still cut it... SO YOU NEED TO PAY FOR THIS!"

Her body and hair exploded with anger, and she flew towards Gage like a missile.

"OH FU-"

Lights out.

...

Gage opened his eye, and could only see the roof of the building, but his vision became clear, and saw someone blonde looming over him.

It wasn't Yang, since their hair was shorter.

But his question quickly was answered as a blond monkey tail moved and waved in front of Gage's face. "Hey! You awake? Hellooo?"

"Face...burns..." Gage mumbled.

"Hey your still breathing! *gasp* DUDE! YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!" Sun shouted

Sun and Gage heard a crowd form around them, so Sun tried to look concerned,

"Uh...oh! Uh, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Sun held up three fingers, but Gage just glared at the Faunus, and held his middle finger in front of the blonde's face. "Go fuck yourself..." Gage said hoarsely.

"Dude, you don't have to be a bitch abou-"

Neptune jumped in between them, and squished Sun's tail with his hand, "Dude! His eye's freaking bleeding!"

Gage blinked and saw Yang join their conversation as she punched Sun in the balls with her gauntlets.

"*whack*AH!"

Sun clutched his privates and fell backwards.

"Why..."

Yang looked down and yelled at Sun, "DON'T BE SUCH A DICK!"

...

Gage rolled off of his back and looked at the ground as his bandana, and more droplets of blood fell from his eye, and onto the ground.

Yang picked it up and wrapped Gage's arm around her neck. "Come on. Let's get you to the nurse Cowboy..."

She placed his bandana over his right eye and helped him walk.

"Yang..."

"Yeah?"

"What was that whole... exploding thing? Did you just... turn Super Saiyan or something?"

"Super what?"

"Nothing..."

...

Gage and Yang finally got to the nurse's office, and she began to assess his wound as the rest of team RWBY and Pyrrha entered.

"Gage! I came as soon as I could!" The Spartan shouted.

"Pyr. Im fine."

"Are you sure?!"

Yang placed a white towel and tried to clean the now dried blood off of his right eye

"Yessss." Gage and Yang answered.

...

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake entered. "How are you doing?" Blake asked him. "Meh. It healed pretty quickly because he used his Aura. " Yang answered.

Ruby walked in front of him and, she had a ice pack on her head. "Geez Gage, what's your head made of? Bricks? Because you gave me a massive headache!"

"Yeah. You fight pretty weirdly." Yang said.

Gage crossed his arms, "If i see a beowulf in the forest, i'm not gonna dance with it. I'll bite it's fucking ear off."

Ruby slowly reached over and touched her own ear, so Gage rubbed his head, "But still, sorry about that... and... sorry for yelling at you guys. my eye hurt a lot and I was really tired." He said

Weiss walked in and smiled a little bit, "Well we can't blame you for that. My ice dust can be so cold that it burns."

"Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself Weiss?" Yang joked.

Everyone in the room laughed sheepishly, even Pyrrha.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Weiss mocked them.

...

The school bell rang and the nurse immediately acknowledged it, "All right, since Gage has been excused from the rest of his classes for today, four of you girls should head to your next class, and someone should stay here to help me with him-

Yang raised her hand, "Oh! I'll-"

But the nurse didn't notice her. -And I think that Ms. Schnee should stay."

Weiss crossed her arms and accepted the offer. "It seems fair, since I did cut him."

...

Blake, and Pyrrha exited the infirmary as Ruby had to pull Yang out, "Yang... Come... on!"

Yang looked at Gage as Weiss held the towel against his eye, "But-"

Gage waved at her,

"Hehe, It's okay Yang. I'll see you tonight. Cross my heart..."

Yang gave in and let Ruby drag her away.

"*sigh* And hope to die...see ya Gage."

...

"Yang can be such a pest sometimes." Weiss muttered. "Well she's quirky in my book." Gage replied.

The nurse walked in front of Weiss and Gage.

"Well, i've determined the extent of your injuries Gage."

"Well, what are they?"

She pulled out a clipboard and flipped a few pages.

"Your arm just had a small gash on it, and your eye'll be fine, but your sight isn't exactly twenty-twenty anymore, and that scar is going to be permanent, so it's going to have be bandaged for a couple of weeks."

Weiss frowned while Gage chuckled, "Heh heh. It never was twenty-twenty in the first place." He laughed.

Weiss lowered the towel and Gage saw the soul crushing regret in her icy eyes. "Weiss. it's all good. Hell, the way i fight, i'm probably gonna lose an arm by the time i'm twenty-five."

That didn't help at all, so the nurse handed Weiss a bottle of rubbing alcohol and another towel. "Okay, Ms. Schnee, i''m going to need you to disinfect Gage's eye while i, uh... go and get some antibiotics..."

Weiss took the bottle and sat on the infirmary bed next to Gage.

"Alright..."

...

After the nurse left, Weiss dabbed the towel with alcohol and brought it close to Gage's face.

"Are you ready? Because this is going to hurt." she said.

Gage gripped the side of the bed and took a breath. "*exhale* Yeah."

"Okay..."

she brought the towel over his bloody eye... and lightly pressed the rag against his eye socket. She expected for Gage to scream, but all he did was whine quietly.

"Wow. You're taking this surprisingly well." She said.

Gage laughed again, "When you go through eighteen years of stuff like this, you eventually learn how to suck it up."

Weiss pointed at her scar, "I remember when i got my scar... i had to be held down so they could disinfect it... because it hurt so much."

"Well, you were probably young when you got that." he replied.

"Yeah..."

Weiss moved the towel away from his face, and saw that the entire right side of his face was covered in dried blood.

"I'm really sorry about all this..."

"Don't worry about it! If anything, you made my face look a lot cooler!"

But that still didn't help, so Gage put his hand on her back, "Look, this-" he pointed at his eye again, "Is nothing."

He started to speak again, but he didn't think about his words until they came out of his mouth,

"If you want to see what real scars look like, you should... see... my... mom."

He stopped talking. And tried to remember. "Why... am I remembering this?! Mom's... gone." He mentally punched himself in the face and started to argue with himself. "No! Don't say that! Don't you EVER say that again!"

Weiss tapped his shoulder. "Gage?"

He blinked and shook his head. "Yeah?"

"You were saying?"

"Oh, uh... She... She had scars like, everywhere! Her lip, her eyes, her nose, and she even lost her leg! But... She always had a smile on her face... she always did..."

Weiss moved both of her hands and held the towel.

"She must be quite experienced..."

"Yup. Like mother, like son!"

She pressed the towel harder against his eye.

Gage jumped and grabbed Weiss's arm. "Ah! What are trying to do? Blind me?!"

She ignored him and pressed harder again. "Well, some of this was your fault. I may have not cut you if your fighting style wasn't so abstract."

"I still beat you though." He replied.

"...Be quiet."

**Later... At the party...**

Yang nervously paced around the ballroom and looked around the room.

Teams RWBY, JNPR, SN, and CFVY were at the get-to-together, but Weiss only managed to get Ozpin to let them have only half of the ballroom to themselves. So, they only had four tables that were set next to each other with food and drinks, and they had a DDR machine, which Ren was currently wrecking on.

But, out of everyone,Yang was uncomfortable, so she continued to walk in circles until she felt a hand grasp her shoulder.

"Is there something troubling you, Ms. Xiao Long?"

She turned quickly and saw that the man was professor Ozpin.

"Um, well... have you seen Gage around here ?"

Ozpin lowered his hand and shook his head.

"No, I don't believe that I have... Why?"

"It's just that... Everyone else got here an hour ago and he hasn't... And he said that he would be here..."

Weiss cut in between them, "Maybe you scared him off and he's avoiding you."

But, she immediately retreated once she saw that Ozpin was there, and that Yang's eyes were red, "O-Or m-maybe he's still in the n-nurses office! Y-Yeah! I-i think he w-was still in there when I left!" She said as she backed away slowly.

Ozpin grinned and took a sip from his coffee mug, "*sip* Oh, I see. It's Young love isn't?"

Yang hesitated, but she answered truthfully, "...Yes."

She blushed and looked away from the professor, "I guess I'll go check the nurse's place out..."

"No no. You keep asking around, I'll go. Seeing the rest of you converse with each other has made me grow quite bored." Ozpin said.

...

He entered the nurse's office and saw that there was no else there except for the nurse.

"Hey Oz. What is it?" She asked.

"Hello Shayna. Have you seen Gage Sim anywhere?"

"Yeah. He said he was going up to the roof, and I was going to tell him not to, but the guy turned invisible on me before I could open my mouth!"

Ozpin took another sip, "*sip* Hmm... the roof..."

...

Gage, as a matter of fact, was on the roof. He had two beer bottles next to him, and he was sitting close to the edge of the roof, and he had his feet hang in off of it while he looked up at the shattered moon once again.

He took out the photo of his parents and placed it next to one of the beer bottles, while he had the other bottle in his hand.

"I keep remembering you guys now more than ever, and... I think i'm going insane because of it..."

His private moment was then interrupted none other by Ozpin, "Good evening, Gage."

Gage knew that Ozpin basically ran the school, so he didn't ask him how he found him.

"Good evening, sir."

The professor smiled, "Drop the formalities Gage, it's after-school hours, so the rules don't apply."

"Sure thing..."

Ozpin took another drink and looked up at the moon. "*sip* Hmm... 'Gage'. Kind of short isn't it? Do you mind if i call you by your full name?"

"I mind a little bit, but... Go ahead."

Ozpin could see the bandage on the young man's right eye, so he decided not to question how it felt, "Okay 'Gaigus', Why are you up here when you could be downstairs, talking with your friends?"

Gage turned away and looked down at the ground below him, "I don't want to bring them down with me..."

"Now why would you say that?"

"Because! Every time I start to feel settled in here, I remember what happened to me, and then I get depressed, and then I get angry because..."

"...Because I know I can never go back to how I used to be!"

"Gaigus, you can't tell yourself tha-"

"But it's true!"

Ozpin tapped his cane against the cold pavement of roof as hard as he could.

"No it is not! But It could be if you keep telling yourself that!"

"Can I at least tell you why I think it's true?" Gage asked.

"Alright, Enlighten me."

Gage took a sip from his beer bottle and sighed heavily,

"*sigh*... I've always been afraid of the dark. Ever since I was a kid, I would always sleep with the lights on... And it was like that for the first thirteen years of my life... And, I eventually looked past that fear... But only after I lost someone for the first time... Because I finally realized..."

"Realized what?"

"...That our world is surrounded by darkness. We live in it and we thrive in it! And we cope with it. Even if it kill us in the end. So, i overcame my fear of the dark because of it. And I can never fear it again. So long story short, the old me's dead and gone... And I can never go back to how it used to be."

"Ha! Do you honestly believe that?" Ozpin laughed.

"What?!"

"Gaigus, i see those bags under your eyes. you're still very afraid of the dark, so there is still a little bit of your old self inside you."

The professor turned and started to walk away,

"But it is only up to you to see if the old you is still there."

The two men then heard an uproar of cheers come from the floor below them.

"Your friends are looking for you Gaigus, so you better not keep them waiting... or else i'll have to..."

Ozpin continued to walk away, but he turned back around one last time. "Oh and Gaigus... if you ever need to talk about anything else, anything at all... my door is always open."

But instead of replying, Gage just stood silent and looked back up at the moon, as the footsteps behind him began to become quieter, and quieter...

...

And then, they came back, but the footsteps sounded like they were coming from a pair of boots instead.

"Hey there... 'Gaigus'."

Gage turned around and saw the moon light reflect off of Yang's blonde hair and lilac eyes.

"Did you hear all that?" he asked.

"Nope. Just that last part."

"Good... how did you find me?" he asked, emotionlessly.

"Pyrrha told me that she told you about this place, and that her and Jaune would train up here everyday... and you weren't in that tree outside my window, so i put two and two together, and i came here."

Yang walked over and sat down next to him, hanging her feet off the edge of the roof as well. She glanced at the hooded man as he looked at her, and she saw the bandage wrapped on his right eye. "So... how's the eye?"

"Hurts a lot. And that rubbing alcohol didn't help at all."

Yang tried to say something to cheer him up,

"Yeah, neither did my 'punching you in the in the face' act help either... so sorry about that..." But, Gage just pulled his hood down further and tried to cover her view of the bandage on his eye. "No, I deserved it. I did cut your hair." He muttered.

"Yeah... you did cut it."

He took a sip of his beer, "Besides, I guess it's what I get for acting like a kid..."

"So... what are you doing up here?" She asked.

His eyebrows narrowed and his voice became angrier in it's tone. "I-I Don't know! Okay?! I Don't know..." He licked his lips and chugged down the rest of his beer. "Gage. i've told you more than once, that you can tell me anything." Yang said.

He stayed quiet and ignored her.

"Okay look, it doesn't even have to be me. You can tell anyone you want. i know they'll understand." She said.

Gage wasn't even facing Yang anymore at this point. "I don't think so." he said nonchalantly.

"Why not?"

He looked down at the ground below them,

"Jaune's kinda geeky, and Sun and Neptune are... Sun and Neptune!"

"What about any girls?"

"Ruby's technically still a kid, Pyrrha can be hard to understand sometimes, I can barely hold a conversation with Blake, and me and Weiss would just... rip on each other."

"Then... what about me?"

He actually had to think for a moment, and his face became even more saddened.

"I... I think i've told you too much Yang! And i don't even know why I'm telling you all this, we just met! ...Maybe its because you're sweet, or that my brain... likes you or something or... i don't know! And if i tell you anymore, i don't think you'll be mature enough to handle it..."

Yang's mind exploded, "WAIT! Did he just say that he likes me?! Rrrgh! Focus Yang! He's finally talking about his problems!"

"So you don't think that i'm... mature enough?" She asked.

"Im sorry but... Yes."

"Hey Gage? How about, for once, i tell you a story? About why I always act like a kid."

"Alright... Go ahead."

"Okay...so you know how me and Ruby are sisters, but we don't look alike?"

"Huh... I never really noticed that until now... "

"Well there's a reason for that... You see, right after I was born, my mom left me and my dad... and I still look for her from time to time, but that's not the point. So, after my mom left, my dad met Ruby's mom, and then we had Ruby! And Ruby's mom was just... awesome. She always knew what to say and what to do in every situation, and we loved her for that... But, like your mom, she was a huntress, so she had to go on missions all the time... And one time... She went on a mission... And we never saw her again. Me and Ruby were just... torn, but I don't think Ruby really understood what was going on... And my dad never really was the same after that... and he couldn't raise the two of us on his own, so... I decided to grow up, and help him raise Ruby. And after that, my little sis was my main focus, so I never really had any friends, and i never had anyone to talk to a out my feelings, so, like you, I never really got to act like a kid. But, now Ruby's starting to grow up! She came to beacon two years early, and she's the leader of her team, MY TEAM! So now, I try to act like a kid as much as can! And if I can do it, I'm sure that you can do it too Gage!"

"No Yang. You can, but I can't, because I already got to act like a kid."

Gage looked at the photo that he set against the other beer bottle, and quickly tried to hide it from Yang. "I'm sorry but I... I just don't think that i have that luxury anymore..."

Yang got a quick glance at the photo, and saw that there were three people in it.

"Gage Wait!"

He stopped and looked at her.

"Please, let me see it."

Gage ignored her, and was about to put it in his shirt pocket, but she grabbed his elbow.

"Gage. I know I'm blonde, but I'm not stupid. I know how much it means to you."

He glanced at the photo, and touched it as he gently handed it to her. "Just... be careful."

"I will!"

Yang lightly grasped the photo and slowly raised it into her view.

...

She looked at its and grinned cutely at the image.

There were three people and there was a small house behind them that was surrounded by trees. There was man on the left, and a woman in the right, and they were both holding the hands of a child that was in between them, and they were all smiling.

As she saw before, there were three people in it. There was a man that looked just like Gage, but he was older. He had brown hair, green eyes which had reading glasses over them, and a small beard, just like Gage, but the man in the picture wore a black windbreaker jacket with a green scarf wrapped around his neck, and brown pants.

"Wow. He looks just like his dad."

Yang saw that Gage's father was holding the hand of a small child that was smiling happily. The Boy had brown hair and turquoise eyes, and he was wearing a small sage hoodie, small blue jeans, and had a sage bandana wrapped around his shoulder, but it looked he was no older than six years old.

The little Gage made Yang cover her mouth and coo, "AAAAAWWWWWW!" But... Gage just stayed silent.

So, Yang looked in the picture again and saw that a woman was holding the child's other hand, and she figured out that the woman was his mother. And she was dressed drastically more different than Gage's father.

She wore a sage collared jacket that had tattered sleeves with black fingerless gloves, a sage hood which had a mini cape that only went down to her lower back, some black short shorts with a black boot on her right leg... And... Her left leg had a boot on it as well but... Her left leg was completely metallic.

"Your mom lost her leg?" Yang asked.

"Yeah... My mom was one tough bitch... Her words, not mine."

Yang glanced at the the woman in the photo again, but her mouth became wide open when she saw Gage's mom's face.

She had three claw marks going from the right side of her lip and they went across her right eye, but that wasn't what had astonished Yang. It was the fact that... Gage's mom had Lilac eyes... And she had blonde hair... flowing down from her hood.

"Oh my god... she looks just like...me!" She thought.

Yang turned the photo over and saw something written on the back of it,

_If the stars all fall..._

_When there's no more light..._

_And the moon should crumble..._

_We'll make sure that you are alright._

_To: Gage_

_From: Mom and Dad._

At first, Yang couldn't think of something to say, but she always finds just the right words.

"Gage, If your parents were who you said they were, then I think that they would want you to act like a kid as much as you can." She said as she handed the picture to him.

He took it and smiled weakly at Yang.

"Thanks Yang... I-"

But then he looked at the photo again. More specifically, his mother.

The three claw marks on her face now planted an imprint on Gage's mind because... If the scars were straighter, Gage would the same wound on the same side of his face as his mother.

Gage had gotten two claw marks on his face from the Grimm that he fought when he was with Jaune and Pyrrha, one on the right side of his lip, and one below his right eye... And now...because of Weiss... He had a scar going across his eye... Completing the three claw marks on his face, and giving him a physical reminder of his deceased mother.

"...I... I don't get it..."

"Get what?" Yang asked

After noticing the wound, Images of his old life began to flash inside Gage's mind, shattering his sanity, and his voice.

He looked at Yang and yelled at her.

"WHY ARE YOU HELPING ME?! Out of everyone, you're trying so hard...WHEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE TRYING AT ALL!"

Her eyes widened at his sudden outburst.

"Gage! Why are yo-"

He ripped the bandage off of his right eye, and pointed at the three scars on his face.

"YOU SAW THE FUCKING PHOTO YANG!-" He pointed at the photo again- "YOU SAW MY MOM! AND SHE HAD THE SAME SCARS AS ME! AND HOW CAN I FORGET THAT?!"

A small drop of blood formed under his bloody eye, and rolled down his cheek. This made Yang scoot closer to Gage so that their hands were almost touching.

"Gage-"

Gage looked at Yang, and pointed at himself in the the photo.

"HOW DO I COME BACK FROM THIS?! HUH?! HOW?! IT'S SIMPLE! I CAN'T! I CAN'T BECAUSE I'M..."

He clenched his beer bottle and cracked it.

"BECAUSE I'M FUCKING HOPELESS!"

He then threw the bottle off of the roof, and they both heard it shatter as it hit the ground.

"Gage."

Yang moved her hand closer and rested it on top of Gage's.

That made him stop yelling, so she took hold of Gage's hand.

"You're not hopeless. So you can't give up on yourself... A-And you can't give up on me!"

"But I'm-"

She took his hand and put it above her left breast.

"Yang what are you-"

She started to speak, so she silenced him.

"Do you feel that?" She asked.

All Gage could feel was Yang's heart beating.

"That's my heart. And as long as it's still beating... There'll always be hope for you Gage."

The bad memories faded away, and his vision became clear as he looked into Yang's lilac orbs as the moonlight reflected off of them. This one girl wanted to help him with his problems badly... And he turned away from her.

"Yang...*sniffle*...I..."

Gage lowered his head and Yang tried to see his face, but his hood was blocking his eyes. But suddenly, a sparkling drop of water fell and hit his arm.

Then, a second drop fell, then a third, and a fourth, And then a fifth and sixth.

Yang knew that it wasn't raining, so it had to be Gage.

Gage heaved heavily, making more tears come out, but he soon felt Yang wrap her arms around his neck, and bring him in close so his head rested on her shoulder.

Yang's hearing silenced as Gage opened his mouth. She couldn't hear him but she knew that he was wailing, so she peeled the hood off of his head and held him close.

"*sniffle* You can be so stupid sometimes Gage. *sniffle* You know that?"

Gage moved his head up a little bit and looked at Yang as a tear escaped from her eye.

"I've told you that you could tell me anything *sniffle* more than once! And whatever it is, *sniffle* is keeping you up at night! And everyday *sniffle* you keep getting worse and worse!"

Yang started to cry as much as Gage was.

"And do you know how that makes me feel?!"

She hugged him tighter and scooted closer to him, so their watery eyes were staring into each other.

"It makes feel like... *sniffle* that you don't want me to help you, *sniffle* or that you're trying to avoid me *sniffle* Or that... *sniffle* that You hate me!"

She started to gasp sporadically as she leaned in closer to him.

"*gasp* And I don't want that! *gasp* Because I..."

She looked into his helpless turquoise eyes, and she just couldn't take it anymore.

"*Sniffle*...I..."

Yang slowly began to inch towards him, so... she pressed her body against Gage's chest... slowly moved her hands back onto his shoulders... and gasped as she lightly pressed her lips against his.

Their eyes, both Lilac and turquoise, gazed into each other until Yang closed her eyes while Gage gasped and breathed into her.

After a few motionless seconds, Yang separated their lips, and opened her eyes as more tears streamed down her face.

"I love you! *sniffle* So much! And i-"

Her heart then sank as she looked at Gage. He had became pale, and it looked like that he was... Scared. So, Yang scooted away and covered her face with the palms of her hands.

"I screwed it all up! *gasp* didn't l?!"

Gage tried to reach out to her.

"*sniffle* Yan-"

"Look just, *gasp* Forget everything that I said! *gasp* You don't have to hang out or talk to me anymore! *gasp* I'll... I'll just go away!"

She continued to sob into the darkness of her hands, until she felt Gage grab the top of her hands, and slowly pull them away from her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked up, back into his.

They looked at each other in a whole different perspective now.

Gage sniffled and moved his hands over her fingers so his hands rested on top of her palms.

"*sniffle*...Yang."

The silence broken between them, as Gage pulled Yang closer, closed his eyes, and made their lips meet once more.

Yang's waterworks turned into tears of happiness as she trembled and gasped at his act. She then closed her eyes again and moved forwards so they were equally compassionate in their kiss. Gage move his hands away from her hands, and placed them on her lower back, pulling her in closer, and deepening their kiss.

They then slowly separated again. Yang smiled and opened her watery eyes, but her smile contracted a bit when she looked at Gage again. He still had his eyes closed, and there were more tears dripping from his chin than before.

He then rested his head on Yang's shoulder again, and squeezed her as tight as he could.

"*sniffle* Don't go away."

"W...What?"

He erupted into a teary mess

"I love you too Yang! *gasp* And I'm sorry that I *gasp* didn't say anything before! But ... Don't go away! I don't want you to! I don't want anyone to! Especially you! Please just, don't leave me! *gasp* Not like... *gasp* Not like everyone else that I loved!"

He heaved again and wailed as loud as he could. So, Yang brushed his brown hair and kissed the top of his head, silencing him a little bit.

"Okay... *sniffle* Okay I won't. I promise. I'm sorry that I even said that."

Yang moved Gage's head under her chin, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank *gasp* You!" He choked.

...

They had both just confessed their love for each other, and now they were holding each other closely, as the shattered moon watched over the two of them.

Yang's tears had dried, but she was still holding Gage closely, as he was still quietly weeping into the side of her neck.

She rubbed his back and kissed him twice on the top of his head again,

"Shh... Shh... It's okay... I'm right here..." She said soothingly.

"S...*gasp* ...orry for being such a *gasp* crybaby..."

Yang looked down at Gage and hugged him tighter.

"It's okay. Because you're my crybaby now. Right?"

"*sniffle* right..." he answered.

They both heard some more laughter come out of the ballroom window just as some rain drops fell.

"We should probably go down there before we catch a cold."

Yang got up and started to walk, but she suddenly felt Gage hug her from behind.

"G... G-Gage-"

He put his head against her back and whined like a puppy, So Yang reached back and grabbed his hand while she giggled, "Okay."

So, she started to walk again while Gage clung to her and followed.

...

They continued down some stairs and Gage started to speak.

"Yang. *sniffle* I'm sorry that I backed away like that. *sniffle* I was just shocked that you felt the same way."

Yang smiled, "It's okay Gage."

He squeezed her tighter from behind and whimpered, "No it's not. *sniffle* I made you cry."

She glanced back at him, "Gage. It's okay. You kissed me back."

"No! Im going to make it up to you! So, *sniffle* I'm going to take you on the best first date ever!"

Yang wanted that more than anything. "...promise?" She asked.

"Promise!" Gage answered.

...

They finally found the entrance to the ballroom, and tried to calm themselves.

"I *sniffle* Think i'm good now."

"You sure?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." He replied

"Okay..."

Yang slowly began to open the door,

"So are we going to tell them?" Gage asked

"...Yes."

...

They entered and all four teams surrounded the two of them immediately.

"Where have you two been?!" Ruby yelled.

Nora popped up from behind her, " Heh heh! Yeah Gage, what were you doing all alone with Yang?"

Yang blushed and started to stammer, "U-Um w-well, w-we uh h-have something to say..."

She turned and looked at Gage for a second, and looked back the crowd. "Me and G-Gage are... w-we're-"

Yang stopped as she felt Gage's hand slip in and lock with hers. She looked at him again and he looked at her.

Ruby jumped up, "Yang wait! So are you and Gage-"

"We're together now Ruby." Gage answered

Her, Nora, and everyone else jumped into air and cheered.

"YAAAAAYYYY!"

...

Coco smiled and put her hands behind her head. "Damn, i thought I had more time!"

But then she felt Velvet lean against her shoulder, "Well, you still have me!" The faunus said happily.

Coco lowered her hand and wrapped it around Velvet's waist. "Yeah I do!"

...

Ruby, Pyrrha, and Nora questioned and surrounded Yang, while Jaune, Ren, Yatsuhashi, Fox, Sun, and Neptune did the same to Gage.

"Nice going dragon slayer!" Sun cheered.

"How'd you do it?!" Ruby asked. Nora grabbed Yang and shook her, "What did you guys do?! *Gasp* DID YOU GUYS KISS?!"

Sun nudged at Gage. "Yeah shady, did you?!"

Yang and Gage jumped, blushed, and looked at each other.

"W-WHAT! N-NO!"

...

After the crowd dispersed, Yang reunited with her team while the guys continued to question Gage.

"*sigh* That was awkward." She sighed.

Ruby patted Yang on the back, "Yeah! But you got your man Yang!"

"Finally. Now you can stop moping about him." Weiss said coldly.

"Werent you sad when Neptune said he didn't want to go to the dance with you?" Blake asked.

"Yes. But I didn't say anything about it out loud. And besides, he came back to me."

Blake shrugged, "Whatever. I'm happy for the two of you Yang."

"Thank you Blake!"

The four girls looked across the room and at Gage. He was still surrounded by the crowd, holding a glass of punch while his face became a darker shade of red as the girls and guys continued to assault him with questions.

"So what now?" Ruby asked.

Blake looked around the room and grinned, "Until we find a lead about the White Fang, I guess we can relax for a while."

Weiss crossed her arms, "Let's just hope that he doesn't screw any of that up."

Yang and Blake started to glare at the heiress, but Ruby quickly asked Yang another question.

"So Yang, what about you? And Gage?"

Yang remembered how sad Gage got when she said that... she would go away. And that he didn't want her to leave him, and that... he didn't want to let go of her.

"I don't care what happens. All I know is that I'm never going to leave him."

Yang looked across the ballroom, and through the crowd, where she saw that Gage had been gazing at her the whole time. So she smiled, and started to walk towards him,

"I'll stay with him forever!"


	16. Nightmares No More

**Author's Note:** Hey! I did it! They're together! Yaay! Ugh, im so sorry for not uploading that chapter fast enough tho. My phone battery died and I had to get a new one cuz its the fastest thing that I can type with. Anyway, this chapter is going to end our FIRST story arc. FIRST. Theres A LOT of stuff that will happen...soon. So after this chapter is going to be some fluffy relationship stuffs with Gage and Yang. Which I think you guys will like!

**Song:** Crossing field by Amanda Lee

(From Sword art online (english version).)

"Soooo?! When your first date?!" Ruby asked as her and Gage walked through Beacon's halls.

Gage groaned, "Ruby. Me and Yang haven't even been together for twenty-four hours yet."

"Yeah, so what if you got together last night? You planned ahead didnt you?"

"...okay fine I did. But i'm not telling you anything about it." He muttered

"Come on! Tell me something so Yang could at least get an idea of you date!" Ruby pouted.

Gage rolled his eyes, "Okay, tell her to wear something nice. The place is sort of fancy... and that's all i'm going to tell you! The rest is a surprise!"

"Okay okay..."

They continued to walk towards the lunch room,

"Hey Gage?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah?"

She slowed her walking pace, "Now that you and my sister are together... I want to do something to you."

Gage flinched and stared at Ruby blankly. "Um...ooh-kayy what?"

"I want to touch your beard!"

He sighed in relief. "That's it? You know you could have asked me even if I wasn't with Yang."

"Really?" She said surprised.

"Yeah... Sure it would be a lot more awkward, but still... "

Ruby smiled and shook her head, "Sorry i'm just surprised because my dad had a beard and he wouldn't let me touch it because he was afraid that I would pull some hairs out!"

His eyes narrowed and he grinned. "Well uh, go ahead!"

"O-Okay!"

Ruby used one of her hands and grabbed at the hairs on his lip and chin.

"Uuh! N-Not so hard!" Gage exclaimed.

"S-Sorry!"

"So uh, how does it feel?" He asked painfully

"Its soft... and scratchy"

She stuck her tongue out and laughed

"Heheheh!"

Gage just smiled and sighed, "*sigh* You're such a weird girl Ruby..."

...

They entered the lunch room and sat down before anyone else could.

"You sure you're not hungry?" Ruby asked Gage.

"Nope."

"You look tired. Do you want me to make you some coffee?" She asked again nicely.

"Uh...yeah sure. Make it pitch-black please!"

She clapped her hands together, "Okey-dokey. Comin right up!"

Ruby turned and began to hum as she walked away.

"Yup. She's pretty weird." Gage thought.

...

Gage put his elbow on the lunch table and put his head against his hand as he looked outside one of the room's mural windows.

He could see Beacon's clock tower as a small airship moved past it and revealed the sun...which remind him of Yang.

"Jesus, look at me... a week ago I was worried about whether i'd die the next day, or the next second, and I didn't really care if I did. But, now I want to live, and i'm worried about taking a girl on a date...man time flies... heh...back then I wanted it to... but now I want it to slow down, so I can savor every second."

He then felt someone sit down next to him and pat his back. "Hey there asswipe!"

"*sigh* Fucking Cardin. Someone had to ruin this day" He thought.

Gage's attitude did a complete u turn, as he continued to look out the window.

"What do you want Cardin? Are you going to try your luck again?"

"I dont need luck."

Gage laughed, "Yeah. Yeah you do." He then turned to Cardin and smirked, "I ask again, what do you want?"

"I decided to give you one last chance."

"To what?"

"Ditch those losers you call friends, and join up with me. Or else."

"Or else what?"

Gage felt the rest of Cardin's team walk behind him. "Or else we're going to make your life hell." Cardin said.

Gage laughed again, "Nah. I've been through hell once already, so I think I can do it again."

"I don't think you heard me clearly-"

"No I did. I just don't give a fuck. Thats all."

Cardin and his team all smiled, "Well you should, because I heard everything you and girlfriend were talking about last night. Do you want to know how? It's because my dorm room is right under the roof!"

"'Oh Yang! Don't go away! don't leave me!' Ha ha! Did I get everything correct?"

Gage crossed his arms and smiled too.

"Yeah. You're right. I was up there, and yeah, Yang's technically my girlfriend now, but hey at least I have someone right?"

"Join us or we'll tell everyone what you said last night."

Gage turned back around and faced the window.

"Go ahead. No skin off my back..."

Cardin sighed, and looked at the bandage covering Gage's right eye. "You know, I think you can hear me, but I don't think you can see who your talking to, here i'll help you with that!"

He ripped the bandage off of Gage's eye, and it quickly started to bleed.

"Wow Gage. I shouldn't call you 'four eyes' anymore. Because now you're just a Cyclops!"

Gage cried out and covered it quickly. "AAAH! DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!"

He reached for his bandana that was on his shoulder, and Cardin saw it as well. "Oooh! That looks important!"

The bully reached for the green rag, and he barely touched it with his index finger.

"NO!"

Gage threw his arm forward and brought it back as hard as he could, smashing his elbow into the bully's forehead.

Cardin jumped back and grabbed his now bloody head, laughing. "Heh heh heh! Look the kid's got some fight in him!"

Gage stood up and got in Cardin's face, "Who are you calling kid?" He asked.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO GAGE!"

Gage felt Ruby tug the back of his school uniform.

"I'm gonna teach this noob a lesson!" Cardin yelled.

"What did he do to you Cardin?!" The rose cried.

"Ruby. Just get back." Gage said under his breath.

"No! You're my friend! I want to help you!"

"Ruby!"

The rose began to ramble, but Cardin and Gage ignored her.

"Swing. First." Cardin huffed.

"I'm not a bitch."

The bully clenched his fist and made up his mind, "OKAY THEN!"

He swung, and Gage saw it coming, so he moved to the right, and dodged it...but... Ruby didn't see it coming.

Cardin fist collided with Ruby's cheek, and made her fall back onto ground.

Gage grabbed her arm and tried to helped her up while Cardin boasted, "What are you going to do now? Cry?!"

"RRRRAHHHH!"

Ruby jumped up and doused Cardin with hot, pitch-black coffee, and tried to curse at him as PG as possible. "SCREW YOU YOU STUPID BULLY!"

Gage, and Cardin's team stopped and became stunned at the enraged rose.

Ruby took the mug she was holding and began to beat Cardin over the head with it.

So, Gage then punched him in the stomach, and Ruby threw the mug at the bully's face and shattered it.

They all heard a huge explosion come from behind him, and someone screamed out,

"CARDIN!"

A fiery fist hit Cardin like a bullet and launched him across the room.

"Yang!" Gage and Ruby shouted.

The blonde gasped and looked at both of them. Gage's eye was still bleeding as his bandana tried to cover it, and Ruby's cheek had became swollen, and red.

Yang hugged them both, "Oh my god are you two okay?!"

"We're fine!" Ruby said.

The three separated and looked at Team CRDL

Russell, Dove and Sky put their hands up, "C-Cardin, its Gage and Yang. We're screwed!"

"Shut up! Theres two of them and four of us!"

Dove just pointed at himself and backed away, "G-Gage, Y-Yang. I'm out! Okay?! I-I'm done!"

"Yeah me too!" Sky and Russell added.

...

Cardin's team abandoned him, so now he was on his own.

"If you were smart, you would have ran with them Cardin!" Ruby taunted.

"Whatever! I'm gonna kick all your asses! "

Gage and Yang started to walk toward the bully slowly, "Ruby stay back this time." Yang said.

"No! I want a piece of the action for once!"

They were all wearing their school uniforms so they didn't have their weapons on them, and Ruby was better off with Crescent Rose.

"RUBY-"

"Yang, let her, she's fast and he's slow. She'll be fine." Gage said.

Yang look at her little sister as she got in formation with her and Gage, "*sigh* Alright."

The three stood in front of Cardin, "We're right here!"

"Y-You go first! Because I did already!" Cardin whined.

Gage glared at him with his bloody eye, "The fuck is this? A game to you?"

"Rrrgh! Fine i'll go first!" Ruby yelled impatiently.

She used her super speed to push her sleep forwards, and towards Cardin. She used her head and slammed into Cardin's stomach, causing him to cough up some spit.

"My turn!" Yang growled.

The brawler jumped in and began to wail her fists against Cardin's chest.

"HAAAAAHH!"

She put one of her fists to her side, and it looked like it caught on fire,

"IF YOU HURT RUBY OR GAGE AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!"

She thrust it into his stomach, and made him throw up a little.

"*cough* STUPID BLONDE BITCH!"

Cardin clenched one of his fists and tried to aim for Yang,

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Gage screamed.

He slammed his hand on to one of the lunch tables, which caused a small butter knife to fly into the air, so, Gage kicked it, and it went straight into Cardin's fist.

"AHHHHH DAMN IT!"

The bully then tried to kick Yang in the stomach, but instead she grabbed his leg and forced the tip of her elbow into his leg, and made him scream as she snapped his kneecap.

She then spun him around and threw him against a bench.

...

Cardin started to groan as he looked up and saw Gage, Yang, and Ruby looking down on him.

Gage put his foot on Cardin's other thigh and Yang pointed at Ruby, "Say you're sorry!" They commanded.

"You guys are fucking crazy-AAAAAHHH!"

Gage pressed his foot down and broke Cardin's other leg.

"SAY IT!"

Cardin started to whimper and cry, "I'M SORRY RUBY!"

Gage smiled and threw the bully onto the floor. "Good! Now crawl to the nurse's office bitch!"

"*sniffle* Okay..."

"WHOA WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Jaune said as he entered the room.

Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren came from behind him as well,

"Cardin punched Ruby and hurt Gage's bad eye!" Yang answered.

Weiss and Blake looked at Cardin as he continued to crawl across the floor. "Um, why is he crawling?" Weiss asked. Yang and Gage grinned at each other, "We broke his legs." They said.

Then suddenly, the cafeteria doors flew open and Glynda stomped into the room.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!"

Cardin crawled to her and grasped her shoe with the hand that had the butter knife in it.

"They beat me up for no reason!" He said innocently.

Ruby, Yang, and Gage glared and pointed at him. "HE STARTED IT!"

Glynda just ignore them, "YOU THREE ARE COMING WITH ME!"

"NO!"

Gage walked in front of Glynda and pointed at his eye, and Ruby's cheek. "LOOK, I DIDN'T GO TO _FUCKING_ LAW SCHOOL! NO! I'VE BEEN BEATEN UP TOO MANY TIMES TO KNOW THAT HE COMMITTED TWO ACTS OF ASSAULT ON ME AND RUBY!"

"SO YOU BROKE HIS LEGS IN SELF-DEFENSE?!"

"HECK YEAH!" Nora cheered from behind ignored her, "YOU THREW A KNIFE INTO HIS HAND!"

"IT'S JUST A FUCKING BUTTER KNIFE!" Gage retaliated

Yang lit up, "Yeah we spreaded him out!"

All her pun did was make Glynda angrier,

"Alright, thats it you three are coming with me!"

Yang's eyes turned red, "Why does Ruby have to go?!"

"I was talking about you, Mr. Sim, and Mr. Winchester. Now lets get going!"

**...Later**

Gage had been separated from everyone else, and he was sent up to Beacon's clock tower where he met with professor Ozpin.

The professor was on the phone with Cardin's parents while Gage just looked out the tower's window,

"Mmhm, I see- wait what? You want me to-Oh... V-Very well... i'll... thank him."

Ozpin hung up his desk phone and spun his chair around.

"Are you kidding me? You called his mom? What is this? Elementary school?" Gage moped.

"*sigh* It was Glynda's decision, not mine." Ozpin sighed, annoyed.

"So what did _Cardin's mom_ say?" Gage hissed.

The professor chuckled, "Gaigus. You're not going to believe this... she wanted to thank you. For teaching him not to hurt people. "

"HAHAHAHA! Really?!"

"Indeed."

"Oh my god that's hilarious!"

...

Gage's laughter died, so Ozpin changed the subject. "So besides this minor scuffle, how has the rest of your day been?"

"Well it was awesome..."

"I can imagine why." Ozpin said while grinning

"I was there last night." He added.

Gage laughed a little bit, and let the professor continue,

"All I can say is that I wish you, and Ms. Xiao Long the best of luck in your new relationship. But I don't think you'll need it."

"Why not?"

"Love and fighting can make people form tighter bonds, and a loving bond can become stronger than most of your enemies."

"Well Ozpin... thank you!"

"But there is still one thing I must ask... did you get any sleep last night?"

"Nope. Didn't even close my eyes."

"Well, I don't think that will occur anymore. And I know your fear of the dark will fade as well, considering that the woman that you love has a brighter personality than the sun itself. So, I believe you can rest more peacefully from now on."

"Thanks again, and I hope that I can rest too. Now, I think it's time that you tell me what my 'consequence' is."

Ozpin stood up and took two coffee mugs out of one of his desk drawers.

"Alright, How do you take your coffee?"

"Pitch-black... why?"

Ozpin took off his glasses and set them on his desk, "Because we are going to be here for quite a while..."

**...Later that night**

Yang wrapped a towel behind her neck and sighed as she quietly entered her team's dorm room since it was now night time.

She started to hum, and looked around to see that everyone else was asleep. But, she then turned and smiled as she looked out the window.

Gage was sitting outside it in a tree branch and he was looking at her as he held a book in his hand. "Hey."

"Heya shady... What are you doing out there?"

He put his book away, "I couldn't find you after my talk with Ozpin, so I waited for you. Where were you?"

Yang giggled and took the towel off of her neck. "I was working up a sweat...I want to look good for our date!"

"Yeah... about that, we might have to wait a bit."

"Why?" Yang asked.

Gage chuckled and took a pink piece of paper out his pocket, "Because I got a week of detention, and Glynda gave me a 'special' punishment because I talked back to her... i'm going to be the school's janitor for a week."

Yang shrugged, "Eh, it won't be that bad."

"It won't?"

"Nope. Because I got a week of detention with you!" She said as she held up a pink piece of paper. He crossed his arms and laughed, "Nice! You know i heard that Cardin gotta months worth of detention and a wheelchair!"

"Yeah! Serves him right for hitting Ruby!"

"How is the little roobster anyway?" Gage asked Yang.

She looked up to her right and saw Ruby and Zwei snoring loudly on top if the rose's bed,

"She's fine. And she doesn't blame you at all because she knew you were tired and stressed out!"

He grinned and looked up at the moon. "I wonder how she figured that out... Or did you tell her that 'sweetheart'?"

"...No I didnt!"

"Yang. Blake told me that you told her I couldn't sleep. I know you told Ruby too!"

She closed her eyes and tried to whisper so loud as she could. "Okay fine I did! I was just worried about you!"

Gage leaned back against the trunk of the tree, "Calm down. It made me feel better!"

"It did?"

"Yeah. It made happy because it made me realize that we cared about each other." He said.

Yang smiled, "That's a relief! Because I thought you were going to call me a stalker."

Gage chuckled again, "No. But even if you were one, I would be glad to have such a beautiful stalker."

Yang blushed. "Eh heh heh...thanks... so... why were you waiting for me?...could you not stay away?" She asked while smirking.

"O-Oh, well, I just wanted to talk, and since I can't sleep, I stayed up."

"Oh... my poor baby." She cooed.

"Its fine."

She thought of a way to help him, so she open her room's door and sprinted out into the hallway. "... i'll be right back!"

Gage brought his knees close and looked up into the night sky, "Hmm... wonder if she'd laugh... if I told her how long I waited here."

...

Yang came back with two mugs in her hands and they were steaming. "I got you a 'little something!"

"What?" Gage asked

"Warm milk. It always helped Ruby sleep when we were kids."

"Hmm."

She placed the mug onto the ledge of her window and pointed at it. "Come and get it."

Gage stood and balanced on the tree branch and aimed for the window "Okay... hmph!" He jumped and grabbed onto the ledge, but he also his forehead against it. "Aahhh! D-Damn it!"

Yang covered her mouth tried not to wake her teammates with her laughter. "Hahahahaha! I'm sorry Gage!"

"Just give it to me please." He said as he raised his head onto the ledge.

Yang took his mug away and moved closer to him. "Ah ah ah! Now you have to give me a little somethin!"

"Yang. I'm holding onto a ledge right now." Gage groaned

She glared at Gage and pointed at the ground below him, "You better give it to me or else that fall is going to be the least of your problems!"

"Ugh..." He moved his lips closer to her and kissed her on the cheek.

Even though it was just a kiss on the cheek, Yang closed her eyes and felt electricity flow throughout her body. "*sigh* Thank you!"

She grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. She handed him his warm milk. "Here you go!"

"Thank you."

Gage sat on the ledge of the window and took a sip as he looked at her team's beds. "*sip* Um. Are you sure they won't hear us talking?"

"Nope."

"What about Blake?"

"She may have the hearing of a Faunus, but she's still a heavy sleeper." Yang whispered.

"Sooo... do you feel tired yet?"

Gage shook his head.

Yang put her hands together and smiled at him, "...Then can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Anything."

She opened her mouth but she blushed right as she was about to speak,

"I know it's a little... sudden... but... can we... sleep together tonight?"

Gage nearly dropped his mug, but he caught it with his other hand, "U-Um. 'S-Sleep'?" He asked nervously.

She inched closer to him and looked down at the tiled floor. "Y-Yeah. I just... want to snuggle with you."

"Um..."

She looked down disappointedly, and frowned.

But, that made Gage come to his senses.

"O-Okay. Okay Yang. L-Lets snuggle tonight."

That cheered her up so she grabbed her tank top from the top of her bed and smiled as she walked to her desk.

"I'm gonna change so you should too." Yang said as she took off her socks and boots.

Gage blushed and took his shoes off as he moved next to her. "Y-Yeah." He took his bandana off of his right arm and took his brown gloves off.

But then, he heard Yang's clothes hit the floor.

He turned and looked at her. Her white silky legs glowed in the darkness of the room, and he felt his erection grow when he saw that her socks, her jacket, and her tube top were all on the floor.

He looked up her body.

She still had her short shorts on, and he saw the bottom of her breasts for only a moment before she pulled her tank top down to her stomach. He quietly gasped and it caught her attention.

"Shit!" Gage thought. He half-expected her to punch him, but instead she blushed and giggled.

"Eh heh heh, Gage. Stop staring at me and take your jacket off already."

"Oh- R-Right!"

He took off both of his jackets and straightened the ends of the black shirt he was wearing, but as he did that, he began to shiver, "What the? Why do I feel... so cold all of a sudden?"

"Okay now give me your clothes and climb on up." Yang asked.

Gage handed her his clothes, so she put them on her desk next to her clothes as he climbed up into her bed.

...

After she put their mugs and shoes away, Yang climbed into her bed next to Gage. He scooted to the left side and Yang sat in front of him, on the right side.

They soon laid down and rested their heads on the pillows as they looked at each other,

"Are you okay with this?" Yang asked.

Gage smiled, "Yeah. The bed feels a lot more cozier for some reason...probably because you're in it with me."

Yang grinned hungrily and crawled closer to him. "*sigh* You have such a way with words..." she said with lust in her voice.

She then slowly crawled and sat on top of him.

"Y-Yang what are you doing?!" He asked quietly.

She moved her hands up his chest and placed a finger on his lips. "Shh. You know when you were talking back to Goodwitch... you were so confident... and it really... turned me on."

She went down on him and whispered in his ear. "And now...seeing you in my bed... all shy and helpless... it just makes me go crazy... And it makes me want to do unspeakable things to you."

She then licked the side of his neck and slid her tongue across his face to his ear, where she bit down and nibbled on it. "Mmm... ah..." She moaned as she let go.

Yang bent down and made Gage look at her cleavage. "Do you like the view? Because I'm not wearing anything under this... here... see for yourself..."

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Aah!" She moaned again as she felt his cold palm press against her skin. "Yeah... t-touch me... " she moved his hand up her body and put his fingers in between her bosom.

But, Gage pulled his hand back down, "Y-Yang- Aah!"

She sat down harder on his crotch and nearly crushed his erection, "Gage... I can feel your dick growing... I want it."

She undid his belt and unzipped his pants.

"Y-Yang there's three other people in this room!" He quietly screamed

Yang forcefully grabbed his testicles and smiled as she squeezed them, "You're not telling me to stop..."

"Aah! Y-Yang-"

She moved her hands up and started to pull his pants down.

"Gage... We're both virgins... And i've seen a lot of videos... so just relax... and let me handle everything..."

She brought her lips closer to him while she continued to strip him, so Gage just closed his eyes and prepared for Yang to take his virginity...

But then she kissed his nose and rolled off of him. "Ha ha! You should see your face right now!" She giggled.

Gage sighed in relief and retightened his belt.

"*sigh* Christ Yang..." He turned away from Yang as she tried to silence her own laughter, "I'm sorry! But you can be so awkward sometimes and it can be funny and cute at the same time!" She giggled.

Gage just huffed and tried to close his eyes, but Yang tapped his back. "I'm sorry..."

...

Yang tried again,

"H-Hey... Gage?"

He felt bad for shunning her, so he turned around and saw her shining lilac orbs staring at him. "Hmm?" He muttered.

Yang moved her hand between the two of them,

"...Can you hold my hand?"

He looked down and saw that the palm of her hand was open.

"...Okay."

He moved his hand on top of hers and she squeezed their fingers together.

Yang smiled, "The real reason I wanted you to sleep with me wasn't so I could screw with you... the real reason is that... it may not seem like it but... i've always wanted something like this. To hold someone, and for them to hold me. Because... when I was a kid... Ruby would have bad dreams and I would always be there for her... but... when I had a bad dream... no one was there for me... and i'd cry... but still, no one would come. And it still happens sometimes... but... now-"

"But now you have me. Right?" Gage asked.

"Right."

Gage's eyes shot open and he smiled. "T-Then i'll make sure that you never have to go through that again!"

"You will?" She asked.

He wrapped both of his hands around hers and pulled them close to him, "Y-Yeah. I-I'll stay right outside. In that tree every night. J-Just for you!"

The brawler grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"...Thank you."

Yang closed her eyes and pulled him into a deep kiss, sighing as she felt their wet lips touch. Gage jumped at first, but then he closed his eyes and sighed with her.

Him and Yang eventually separated, and when they did, Gage grinned shyly while Yang looked... concerned. That made him panic,

"W-What is it? W-Was I bad?!"

"No no no! Not at all! It's just-"

She put her hand on his forehead and it felt like he was as cold as an iceberg.

"Oh my god! Gage you're freezing! C-Come here!"

Yang grabbed the back of his head and pushed his face into her chest.

"Mmph!"

"Why didn't you say that you were cold?!" She whispered.

Gage blushed as he had a clear view of her breasts now, "I-I'm j-just use to it."

"That isn't right. Here, hold me so I can warm you up."

"U-Uh- A-Alright..."

He wrapped his arms around her and moved them up her body. He let one rest on her back, and let the other one go higher.

He eventually brushed her hair with his hand, and it made Yang sigh peacefully, but that made him panic again, so he pulled his hand back down.

Yang frowned again, "You were fine Gage! W-Why are you so nervous? I'm not gonna do anything to you... not tonight at least..."

"I know it's just that... y-you know i've... never... snuggled with anyone before. And I don't want to screw this up."

"Hmm..."

Yang moved him away so he was on his side and she nuzzled her head into his chest. "Here is this better?"

"No."

"Well too bad. I like it."

He became even more nervous, so Yang moved a little bit lower so they were at equal height.

"Gage. Put your hands anywhere you want. I'll be happier if you do." She said.

Her voice became more soothing, so Gage placed his hands on her back. "I-Is this Okay?"

"...Go lower."

He moved his hands down to her stomach and placed them on her sides.

"...Come closer."

"Okay..."

He scooted closer so their bodies were touching, so Yang put her hands on his chest and nuzzled her head deeper against his neck.

"See? Doesn't this make it easier for you?" She asked.

"I-I guess..."

Yang looked at the three red claw marks on his right eye and smiled blankly,

"I'm sorry... This is probably really weird for you... You just came to a new place, and you met a total stranger for the first time, and now you're sleeping in their bed... And it's probably a lot weirder since you're in bed with a crazy girl like me..."

Gage grinned and stared into her eyes,"Yeah, it is kind of weird. But, a happy kind of weird. Now that we're together, you're probably going to make me do new things, and feel new things. And it's okay if you're a little pushy and crazy. Because that's who you are Yang. You push people closer to love and happiness. You did that to me. And I love you because of that."

She squeezed Gage tighter and kissed his cheek twice before sniffling. "You're the first person besides Ruby who's said something that special to me...*sniffle*"

He smiled, "Hey. No tears Yang. We're trying to go to sleep remember?" He said while laughing lowly.

Yang smiled and cleared her throat. "*sniffle* Yeah. Speaking of that... do you feel tired yet?" She asked him.

"A little bit..."

"I can sing for you. if you want." She suggested.

Gage nodded. "Okay. Heh heh, see Yang? Look, 'being sung a lullaby at eight years old.' Thats something new!"

Yang laughed, "Yeah. Yeah It is..." She brushed his hair, "Now close your eyes."

"Okay..."

She inhaled, and closed her eyes as well. "All right... here it goes..."

"~Once in my dreams, I rose and soared... no matter how i'm knocked around... or beaten down... I will stand up restored... all of my love has yet to wake... I know your strength is what I lack... you've got my back... and now that I've got yours... I have you to thank... for lighting up the dark... Because you're here with me, our dreams will soar free... forever... i wanna always be with you... i want to hold you tight right now... i swear that i'll be whom you choose... and I swear that... I'll give you... everything i have...~"

...

Yang continued to sing to him throughout the night, until she began to grow tired.

Gage could see that she was struggling, "Yang... It's okay if you go to sleep first..."

"N...No... you need it... more than me..." she whispered tiredly

"Yang... It's fine... This is the closest I've come to falling asleep... that's progress...and i can come here again tomorrow night if I don't sleep tonight..."

"Are...you... sure?" She asked

"Mmhm..." he answered.

She closed her eyes and tried to grin, "Okay...Goodnight... Gagey..."

"Goodnight Yang..."

Gage pulled her blanket up and covered both of them as Yang drifted off. He then put his hands back on her sides and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Goodnight my little night light..." He thought.

...

After a while, Yang started to snore cutely, and Gage just cuddled with her.

"She's so cute when she's asleep..."

He quickly noticed something. He wasn't shivering anymore. He then brushed Yang's hair and it felt like she was burning.

"She's so... warm. I don't even feel cold anymore."

Yang suddenly jumped and squeezed Gage, but her eyes were still closed. She fidgeted and let out a small whimper as she forced her head against his shoulder.

He knew the signs. He could tell that she was having a nightmare.

So in a heartbeat, Gage moved his hands down to Yang's lower back and pulled her close so that he could barely breathe.

Yang stopped whimpering, and smiled as she moved her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

Gage just grinned and rested his forehead against hers as he felt his eyelids become heavier... and heavier...

"I remember that I said that... this place was my... second chance... but... maybe... maybe... Yang's my second chance..."

**Later that morning...**

Yang opened her eyes.

"Mmm... morning..."

She yawned and tried to raise herself up, but she couldn't move.

"Wha... why can't I... O...Oh my god..." She whispered.

She looked in front of her and saw a sleeping Gage lying next to her, and he was clinging to her.

She then heard Ruby and Blake jump up and climb on top of her bed. "Yang what is it?!"

"Shh! Shh! You guys look!"

"Ooooh-" Blake covered Ruby's mouth as she was about to squeal. "H-He's asleep!" The Faunus cheered.

"Yeah!"

Weiss popped up dressed as she was ready for class, "What are you three murmuring about?"

"Weiss look who it is!"

She sighed tiredly and immediately growled when she saw Gage wrapped in Yang's blankets. "Wha-You let him in our room in the middle of the night?!"

"Shh! It's called 'romance' Weiss. You and Neptune should try it sometime." Ruby whispered.

"Whatever. I hope you're all late to class..." The heiress said frustratedly.

Blake glared at her while Yang and Ruby quietly stuck their tongues out at Weiss as she left the room, "Blehhhh!"

The three looked back down at Gage like he was a newborn baby. He then muttered something.

"Mmm...Yang-chan... I... I love you...Yang-chan...

Ruby covered her own mouth and squealed again.

Blake just smiled and hopped down. "Come on you two. We should let him sleep."

Yang ignored her, as she had her hands against her heart and stared at her boyfriend.

"He did it. And I helped him do it."

"Yang?" Blake asked.

"Oh! O-One sec!"

Yang quickly slid out of his arms, but once she did, he started to grasp for something, so she put a pillow in between his arms.

She looked at him and kissed his forehead as he started to calm down,

"Sweet dreams Gagey."

...

Gage groggily opened his eyes and stretched his arms, groaning as he did so.

But then he jumped as he realized what had just happened. "D... D-Did I-I f-fall a-asleep?!"

He took out his scroll, tapped it's screen, and let his draw drop.

It was 10:00 o'clock in the morning. He was late for class but, that wasn't what he was reacting to. It was the fact that he had fallen asleep at 1:00 o'clock. Nine hours ago.

"N-Nine h-hours of sleep?!" He screamed.

"Y-Yang! I-"

He stopped and saw that she wasn't there, and that a pillow had taken her place...which had a note laid on top of it.

Gage picked up the note and read it,

_Hey! You did it! You fell asleep! I'm so happy for you! Sorry I didn't wake you up for class, I didn't want to ruin whatever dream you were having. But anyway, I wanted to thank you for last night. It was the first time i've really slept in peace in a while, and it was all because of you. The things you said about me... and the way you held me... just... helped a lot. And it looks like it helped you too. So, if you ever want to do stuff like that again, i'll be laying in this bed. Waiting for you._

_P.S._

_I love you!_

_-Yang XOXOXO_

Gage fell backwards onto Yang's pillow and smiled as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I love you too."


	17. First Date!

**Author's Note:** Heeyyyy. Heads up, the next few chapters are going to point away from the main story, but it's still a part of it. Oh yeah! Sorry I didn't use a song from the RWBY soundtrack in the previous chapter, I was going to use Gold as the song for that last chapter, but i'm gonna use that for a chapter later in this series. Damn, I said series didn't I? Shit. I can't keep my mouth closed.(That was a hint btw.) Oh! And PLEASE review this! I want to know how i'm doing! OH AND GOODBYE RAY I LOVED YOU IN A.H.!

**Song:** Fireflies by Owl City

**One Week later...**

It's been a week since Gage and Yang spent their night together, and during that week they carried out their detention , Yang waited in excitement while Gage got nervous as the day of their first date came closer. And today was that day.

Gage was looking at himself in the mirror as he was trying to straighten the black suit he was putting on.

"Fuck this up and you're fucked. Fuck this up and you're fucked. Fuck this up and you're fucked. Fuck this up and you're fucked. Fuck this up and you're fucked. Fuck this up and you're fucked..."

"Dude? What are you doing?" Sun asked.

Gage looked out his bathroom door and saw Sun in his desk chair and Neptune, Jaune, and Ren on his bed.

"Yeah. You're more nervous than I was when I took Pyrrha out the first time." Jaune said.

"Well I have a lot riding on this! So if i fuck this up... i'm...fucked!" Gage said as he tried to run his hand through the sides of his hair.

Ren tried to talk to him, "Gage. Relax. Tell me where you're taking Yang."

"Okay okay, its a placed called 'L'argent bien dépensé'."

"It's called Money well spent?" Jaune asked.

"You speak French?" Gage asked Jaune.

Jaune crossed his arms, "Y-Yeah. B-But that's not the point. The place sounds pricey. "

Gage tucked a handkerchief in his pocket, "I have more money than I know what to do with it. So it's cool. Now-"

Gage held up two ties, black and blue.

"Which one? black or blue?!"

"What's the difference?" Sun asked.

Neptune jumped up in front of Sun. "Don't listen to him. Choose the black."

"Thanks Neptune."

"I can't believe you bought a suit just for this." Sun said while laughing.

"N-No I didn't! I got this like the first week I came here!"

"Why?" The faunus asked again.

"Sun. When you're attending an academy, you always need a suit." Neptune said.

"Right!" Gage added.

"Whatever..."

Sun looked at Gage's computer and leaned back into his chair so far that it tumbled backwards. "W-WHHOAAA!"

He hit his head on the floor and had a clear view of what was under Gage's bed, "Ughhhh... oooh what's that box under your bed?!"

"Don't touch that!" Gage yelled.

"Too late!"

Sun grabbed the shoe box and used his clones to hold back Gage.

"D-Damn it! S-Sun!

Sun opened the box and jumped back as he saw a pack of condoms inside it, "Whoa! There's condoms in here!"

"What?!" Jaune, Ren, and Neptune shouted.

"Ughhhhh..." Gage moaned

"W-When'd you get these Gage?!"

Gage shook himself loose, and made Sun's clones dissipate.

"I...I may have went to the supermarket with RWBY... and I may have hid them in my pocket..."

"Ha ha! Lockin' n' Loading Dragonslayer?!" The faunus chuckled.

"Shut up! Look just please don't tell the girls I have them. Or else."

"Or else what?" The other guys asked 'm

"Or else, IF the time comes, i'm not lending you guys any."

"Seems fair." They replied.

"Now can we get back to the problem at hand?"

Neptune stood up and handed Gage a bottle of cologne. "Sure, oh here, brought this from my personal stash."

"Nope."

Gage smack it out of his hands.

"Wha- That was expensive!" The blue haired boy cried. Gage laughed, "Don't need it. I put something on already."

Neptune sniffed him, "You smell like oranges."

"Yeah. The sweet smell of citrus is all I need."

Neptune gave up and sat down on Gage's bed. "Whatever have it your way..."

...

Ren looked at the time on Gage's computer, "It's 6:50 Gage."

"Shit, okay, I think i'm ready."

"Then go bro!" Sun cheered.

Gage walked to the door, and was about to grabbed the door handle, but then he stopped as he felt... as he was forgetting something.

"O-One sec."

Gage quickly rushed to his desk and pulled his bandana out from one of it's drawers, and folded it inside one of his suit's pockets.

"Wish me luck."

Sun jumped up, "Gage wait! Take these!"

He threw two breath mints and Gage caught them. "Thanks..."

"Now go get her Dragonslayer!"

"Okay! H-Hey don't call me that!"

...

Gage was mumbling to himself again as he reached team RWBY's dorm. "Fuck this up and you're fucked. Fuck this up and you're fucked. Fuck this up and you're fucked-"

He stopped at the door, swallowed his mint, and took a deep breath before knocking four times.

"Just be yourself... no toughness shit. So basically don't be a dick!" He told himself.

He started to hear mumbling from the other side of the door, "What is that?"

The door then slowly creaked open and Ruby poked her head out from behind it.

"Oooh Gage! You took your bandage off, and you look great! Just wait till you see Yang!"

"C-Can I?" He asked.

"Alright here you go! TAH-DAH!"

She open the door completely, and Gage's mind exploded when he saw Yang.

She was wearing a yellow skin-tight dress that went up to her neck, and ended just above her knees, and she was wearing some yellow heels as well.

She sauntered out of the door and gazed at Gage.

"H-Hi." She stuttered.

"H... H-Hi..."

"Y-You look h-handsome."

He remained silent so Yang did a quick three-sixty spin for him. "S-So? What do you think?" She asked.

Gage just couldn't take his eyes off her, her twirling blonde hair, or her body. It was simply breath taking for him, so all he could say was,

"...You're so beautiful."

"T-Thank you... huh? G-Gage! Did you use your semblance to get here?!" She asked.

"N-No why?"

"Because your nose Is bleeding!"

Gage felt his nostril and saw a patch of blood on his finger, "Huh?! Uuh, shit! Shit shit shit shit shit!"

He took his handkerchief and wiped the red from his nose. "Uuh. I'm fine now. That was weird."

"Control yourself man!" He thought.

"So are you guys ready?" Ruby asked Yang."Y-Yeah." She replied.

Ruby waved and pointed at Gage, "Okay. Have her back by nine. Got that shady?!"

"Yes 'sir'." He mocked her.

Ruby grinned and slowly shut the door. "Good. Now have fun you crazy kids!"

...

The two slowly walked to an airship that was heading for Vale and boarded it.

They found a seat next to a window, and sat down. "So is this place far? Because I have a ride." Yang said.

"No. It's in walking distance of the airstation." Gage then looked out the window and saw Vale's glowing buildings.

"Whoa!"

He stood up and put his hands against the window. "What is it?" Yang asked.

Gage smiled as he could see the entire city from the window. "I haven't seen a kingdom at night since I worked late shifts back in Atlas!" He said.

Yang smiled, "He can be so Naive sometimes. Almost like a little kid." She thought happily.

She then heard some commotion behind her, "Guys look at that. Looks like Vale isn't the only good view up here!"

She turned around and saw a group of guys that were eyeing her.

"Rrrrgh..."

Yang knew what to do. She got up and looked out the window with Gage, and then she moved her hand down and gripped his before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't care if we're not there yet. This night is going to be perfect. I just know it will."

Gage smiled and looked at her, "Yeah. All this waiting was torture. But it was worth it."

...

They exited the ship and walked through the streets of Vale before finding and entering L'argent bien dépensé.

The restaurant had a huge marble water fountain in the lobby, and almost the whole building was made of expensive stone and glass.

"T-This is it?!" Yang asked nervously.

"Yeah."

She awkwardly grinned. "Y-You're sure? This place looks super fancy!"

Gage pointed at it's sign, "It's suppose to be a five-star restaurant. But it's doesn't really have a fancy menu."

"W-We don't have to go here if you're low on money." Yang said.

Gage squeezed her hand. "Yang. I made you cry, and this is what I promised you. A perfect date."

"I do want that..." she muttered.

He smiled and pulled her inside, "Then come on! It's our night! Let's get fancy!

"Whoa! Heh heh! Alright alright!"

They went to the front counter and met with a waiter. "Do you have a reservation?" He asked.

"Uh, Sim. Party of two." Gage answered.

The waiter grabbed two menus, but then he scanned his eyes up Yang's body. "Mmm. Right this way."

...

He walked the couple to a vacant table and placed the menus on the table top.

"Here is your table."

Gage and Yang sat down and stared at each other from the opposite sides of the table, but the waiter interrupted them.

"Can I start you off with something to drink...madame? Perhaps some alcohol?" He asked Yang.

She could tell that something was off about this guy. "Gage you pick!" She whispered.

"Oh uh, Raspberry chardonnay please. Nothing too extreme."

The waiter leaned closer to Gage, "Heheh. May I ask if she's legal?" But Yang heard him and grabbed the employees arm, "Okay buddy, in which way are you asking?!"

"Both."

She pushed him back, "Look if i can remember correctly, you're the waiter, and i'm not on the menu. Got it? And i'm not your eye candy either, so if you look at me again, you'll have to pay me with some of your teeth, and your tip."

Gage jumped in, "Yeah. Now go get us our wine, or else that wine isn't going to be the only red stain on my shirt."

The waiter simply nodded and retreated in fear.

"Damn it. *sigh* I don't want anyone to ruin this night!" Gage sighed. "No no no! It's still alright!" She said.

Then another waiter, who was a woman, greeted them. "Hello! Sorry about him, you won't see him around here anymore."

She put a bottle of raspberry chardonnay on the table and took the cork off. "Here are your drinks, now, why don't you take a look at our menu?"

Gage and Yang looked down at the menus . Gage immediately started to laugh, "Yes! They have fried snails!"

"Do you always eat bugs?" Yang asked.

"No. Only on occasion."

She frowned, "Can you please not get those. I don't want to remember that you ate a snail if I kiss you."

He tried to convince her, "Oh come on! The weirder the meat the better the taste!"

"Pleaseeee?"

Gage sighed and looked back down, at the menu, "Fine... i'll have some ratatouille and some caviar."

"Okay... what about you ma'am?"

Yang looked at the menu and cringed. "W-What is this stuff?!" To her, it looked like the menu was written in another language.

"U-Um Yang. I think they have a kids menu..." Gage whispered.

Yang scanned the entire menu until she saw something familiar, 'steak'. "N-No! I'll have some steak! M-Medium rare please!"

"Okay. I'll be back soon with your food."

Yang lowered her head, "*sigh* How do even know what this food is called Gage? It seems like your used to places like these..."

"I kinda am. My dad would always take me to these 'Schnee company banquets' to meet some girls. He always teased me for that..."

"Well have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"N-Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there was one girl who I hung out with when I was in career school, Hiroki. She was a transfer student, and she only spoke japanese. She was sweet and shy, but she transferred to another school. And then there was this one chick who asked me out, and got me all excited, but then she called it off because her ex-boyfriend got jealous and went back to her. So yeah, not exactly."

Yang stood up and pounded her fist on the table, "That bitch! How about I make it up to you?"

"You already have."

"Aww. You're so sweet!"

Gage handed her a wine glass and handed her the chardonnay. "Here want some wine? I bet it's sweeter than me!"

Yang hesitated at first, but then she grabbed the glasses quickly. "Y-Yes!"

She started to pour the wine into the glass, and almost filled it completely.

Gage took it away and handed her another glass, "W-Whoa! Not too much! I'll take this, you pour less than half way!"

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't want to bring you home drunk. How will that make me look? And you're suppose to drink it with your food anyway, you know, to add flavor."

She started to pour into her glass again, "I ask again, how do you know this stuff?"

Gage drank his wine all the way to the bottom of the glass, "Call it bad parenting, but my dad would sometimes maybe let me get drunk with him. We'd just drink, laugh, and sleep."

"Sounded like fun!"

"That was my family!" He said.

...

"So Yang, have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"Nope."

"Wait-really?"

"No. Sure guys would hit on me, but I turned them down because Ruby was my main priority."

"Yeah... it was kinda the same for me after my mom died. I started working when i was thirteen, and i taught myself how to do things just to help my dad out, 'cus it was just crazy. Both of us were. But we got use to everything."

A server came next to their table and handed them their food, "Steak for the mistress, and Ratatouille and Caviar for the the monsieur."

"Finally!" The couple cheered.

"You two wouldn't want dessert yet would you?"

"Oh, uh does this place have pizookies?!" Gage asked.

"Why Yes, yes we do!"

Gage immediately knew what to say, "I'd like one vanilla flavored one please!"

The server turned and walked away, "Okay, you got it!"

"What's a 'pizookie'?" Yang asked.

"COOKIE AND ICE CREAM HEAVEN FOR YOUR MOUTH!" Gage yelled. "You'll love it!"

She smiled as he had gotten up from his seat, "Okay, but lets eat the food we have first."

"Oh yeah.."

...

They both then dug in and finished their meal as quickly as humanly possible.

Yang covered his mouth and sighed, "*sigh* That was the best thing i've ever eaten."

Gage leaned back in his chair, "*sigh* Yeah."

The server then came with their pizookie, "Here you go, i'll be back with your check in a bit."

Gage grabbed his spoon and stared in awe at their dessert. It was a giant, round chocolate chip cookie that layed in a pie pan, and it had a huge scoop of vanilla ice cream on top of it.

"Oh my god yessss!"

He dug in and began to eat the cookie while Yang giggled, "Hey leave some for me!"

"Sorry! This is the first time I've eaten chocolate in a LONG time!"

Yang took a spoonful and stuffed it into her mouth. "That reminds me. I've always wanted to ask you something..."

"Wha?" Gage asked with his mouth full.

Yang lowered her spoon and scooped half of the vanilla ice cream, "Besides looking out for Ruby, I wanted to become a huntress because... i'm kind of a thrill seeker. I've always wanted to see new places. Places that people have been before. So I wanted to ask..."

"...What's the outside world like?"

Gage put his spoon down and took a drink from his wine glass. "It was just... amazing. The world is just... so beautiful, but people always forget about it because of the Grimm... if only they'd look past that, they could probably see how beautiful our world actually is."

Yang leaned over the table, "Tell me about it! Do you have any stories?!"

"A few... but... now I remember something that would happen to me every night when I was out there. Every night, I'd sit in a tree branch with my eyes open, trying to see if something would come for me. But then there would be... tons of fireflies. I mean like millions of them that would light up the world. And I never wanted them to leave because... i'm afraid of the dark. And I know they're just... bugs but still, they would just give me hope. To not be afraid of the darkness."

"Wow. They lit up the world eh?" She asked.

Gage chuckled, "Yeah it sounded a little depressing I know. But from time to time, it wasn't always like that. Heh heh, I remember one time, I was trying to sleep, and Green Bean started freaking out and I got pissed because I was hungry... but then I saw what she was freaking about. We were on this rolling green hill, and i looked over it and there was a huge herd of buffalo! We rode with them, and of course I killed one because i was hungry, but I was just astonished because i've never seen one before. And thats another thing about the outside world. The wildlife. There's so many animals that people have only dreamed of seeing. I remember one time, I saw a deer!"

"W-Wait a deer?!" She yelled.

"Yeah. I read a book that said they went extinct over a hundred years ago, but I guess not!" He replied.

She looked to the side and out a window, "Wow. Now I really want to see what the rest of the world's like..."

Gage just stared at Yang calmly. "You will. I know we all will someday."

...

The waiter came back with their check, just as the couple finished their dessert. "Here you go. Thank you for dining at L'argent bien dépensé!"

Yang tried to hand Gage some money, "Oh, uh, h-here! I know it probably isn't enough but-" But he denied it, "Yang, it's cool, I saved this money for a reason...

"Are you s-

"Yes I'm sure! Now stop worrying, I got all this taken care of..."

Gage looked at the check and laughed in derision, "Heh heh... well at least I still have half of my lien..." He then looked at the time on his scroll, "Crap. It's 8:20. We should probably head back. I don't want your sister to put Crescent Rose where it shouldn't be..."

Yang stood up and grabbed onto Gage's arm, "Okay, but can you do something for me?"

"What?"

She giggled and pulled him towards the exit, "Walk slowly."

...

The couple continued to walk down the sidewalk as Yang stared at Gage's clothing. "You know, I never thought i'd see you in a suit..."

"I never thought I'd see you in a dress!" He shot.

Yang reached down and tugged at his balls, "Shh!" He jumped and squeaked, "Hey! Thats my weak point!"

"Yeah it is!"

"*groan* why do I have a feeling that my balls are going to be sore more often now?"

She just let go and giggled, "Heheheh!

...

After a while, Yang rested her head on Gage's shoulder again, but then she opened her eyes and became curious as she saw that Gage's bandana was in his suit pocket,

"Hey Gage? Why do you always have that bandana with you?"

He stopped walking. And looked down at the rag. "Its kind of a long story and its kinda cheesy... and its kinda... gross..." Yang clutched to his arm. "Tell me!"

"Okay..."

"So ever since I could remember, my mom would always make me wear this thing, but I never knew why. But then, one day I found a picture. And I saw why. The picture was taken a couple seconds after I was born, and my family was poor so my mom had to do it naturally. I was technically the first natural baby in the last century. But anyway, in the picture was most of my family. Parents, Grandparents, aunts, and my cousins, everyone except for my uncle. I never heard of him, but I know my dad had a brother. All my dad told me about him was that he was probably dead. The point is that, they were all there in the photo. My family. The ones that were still alive at least. And in it, my grandpa was holding me and he was wiping the blood off my body with this thing-" He tugged on his bandana, "-With this bandana. So my blood, and my family's blood are on this this thing. And after seeing that photo, and after my parents died, I decide to wear this more often. And when I put it on my arm , it feel like their hands are on my shoulder... and that made me become attached to it so much that i've even gave it a name... Kettō. And... sometimes... i even talk to it... like my parents are still here... but i'm too stupid to accept that they can't hear me and that... they're gone."

Yang stood in front him and grabbed his hands. "Don't say that." She then moved one of her hands up and placed it on his cheek, "Don't ever say that. Because you never know, they could be listening! We just can't see or hear them! I mean, they cared about you so much, and I would think they would want to want to see their son grow up."

Gage smiled, "There you go again, saying the right thing to cheer me up..."

The two then started to feel rain drops stream down their faces.

"*sigh* Why on this night?" He groaned

Yang looked up at the dark sky as a raindrop hit her forehead. "Maybe your parents are crying tears of joy...s-sorry! I didnt mean to-"

Gage just laughed at her."It's alright Yang. Thats a good thing isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah..."

He reached out and grabbed her hand, "Come on Yang. Lets go home. Together."

...

**Later...**

The new couple made their way back to Beacon, and they were walking through Vale's dorms looking for team RWBY's room.

"So you said that your dad was adopted by faunists right?" Yang asked

"Mmhm." Gage responded

"What type were they?"

He laughed, "Bear. Grizzly bear. That's what my dad told me at least. Heh heh, you know, he always told me that they would keep their friends and family close... so I guess you could say that's where I got my 'caring personality' from."

"Aww thats soooo cute!"

"Uh, why?" He asked suspiciously.

Yang giggled. "Because I can call you my little care-bear!"

Gage "What?! Wait, why 'little'?! I'm almost as tall as Neptune!"

She put her hands on top of his head and rubbed him as if he a pair of animal ears.

"Because you can seem so small when you're shy!"

He gave into her nick-naming. "*sigh* fine you can call me that... just not around the guys please..."

"No promises!" She yelled.

He smiled and sighed again as they found Yang's dorm. "Well I guess this is it..."

"Thank you so much. Tonight was perfect... so I guess I owe you for this..."

He laughed,"No you don't! I made a promise to you and I kept it! So don't worry about it!"

She grabbed the door knob and started to turn it. "Okay."

But then Gage suddenly started to speak again, "H-Hey Yang... thanks for... you know... not blowing my head off when we first met."

She let go of the door, and turned to him.

"You're welcome. And im glad that I didn't, because now,-" She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forwards as he nervously touched her sides, "-I can finally know what true love feels like..."

Gage looked down at Yang and they were about to close their eyes and kiss... but then they heard a small sniffle come from the side of them.

They turned and saw Ruby standing in doorway with tears of joy in her eyes, "*sniffle* AW YOU GUYS!" she cried.

"AH!"

Yang laughed, pecked Gage on the cheek, and pushed the tearful Ruby into their room,

"Love you Care-Bear!

"WAIT I-" Gage tried to grab her hand, but Yang closed the door on him, "-Love you too..."

He then frowned as he felt the smudge of lipstick that she left on his cheek.

"She didn't let me say it back..."

**Three hours later...**

"Aaaah!"

Yang shouted quietly as she woke up from a bad dream. She looked around the room at her teammates beds and saw that everyone was still asleep. Once again.

"*sniffle* Why me..."

She then looked down at her window, "*sniffle* I wonder if he's *gasp* in the tree."

Yang jumped down and opened to window to find Gage sitting out in his tree branch. Once again. He was wearing his usual outfit, but he had a blanket wrapped around him.

"Hey." Gage greeted her.

"*sniffle* You kept your promise..." she sniffled happily

He smiled, "Yeah. That's what you're suppose to do." He then raised his eyebrows as he saw Yang's tears, "Did you have a bad dream?"

She grinned and quickly wiped them away

"*sniffle* Mmhm..."

"Do you want me to come in?" He asked.

"Yeah. *sniffle* You know Gage, *sniffle* you don't have to ask for my permission."

He stood up and crouched on the branch, "Sorry. Force of habit."

Gage then jumped and landed softly on the window frame. "Okay. Get in the bed. I'll be right there."

...

Gage climbed into Yang's bed and wrapped his blanket around her. "*sniffle* You sure you're not cold?"

He hugged her and made sure that he was holding her close. "No, i'm warm enough already."

"So, what was in your dream?" He asked her.

"*sniffle* It was when we first kissed *sniffle* on the roof *sniffle* instead of kissing me back, you ran away, and I got so sad, and I woke up and-"

Gage wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Here I am. So I didn't run. And I would never run away from you!"

"I know that you wouldn't. It isn't... who you are..."

Yang quietly gasped, "*sniffle* It isn't who you are... Wait then *sniffle* Gage. You never told me... and i know it isn't an easy question for you, *sniffle* but...Gage. why did you go to Mountain Glenn?"

"I'm trying to forget about it..." he muttered.

She tried again, "T-Then... can you at least tell me why you saved me? *sniffle* from that Goliath?"

He looked down. "You'll think of me differently if I do..."

"No I won't! *sniffle*"

He sighed and sucked in his confidence. As what he was about to say... could change everything.

"Okay... in a word, I was... insane. I would see... and hear things that were only inside my head... and they would tell me... to end my life. And I thought about it. More than once..."

Yang looked at Gage and saw that his turquoise eyes began to glow as his voice broke.

"And then, one day I saw a Goliath out in in the middle of the forest... and I thought that, 'Dying by a Grimm is better than killing myself'... but then... i saw that this... beautiful blonde girl was shooting shotgun shells at it from her wrists..."

Tears then began to drip from his eyes and flow down his face to the warm mattress that he was laying on. Yang didn't know this but, Gage wasn't just crying. He was breaking down in front of her.

"A-And then she *sniffle* showed me her friends, *sniffle* and her little sister. And then she asked me to *sniffle* come to Beacon with her *sniffle and I was so happy because I... *sniffle* I didn't want to die, and now i'm *sniffle* not going to. *sniffle* But, not because of this place... *sniffle* ... but because of her. *sniffle* B-Because of you Yang!"

He shrunk and started to let go of her. "You *sniffle* probably think I'm a freak now *sniffle* Don't you..."

But then he felt the blanket Yang was wrapped in wrap around him as well, and pull them closer to each other.

"No. Not at all. And do you want to know why?" she asked.

Yang put Gage's head against her chest, and squeezed his sides as she hugged him.

"Because deep down inside, everyone's a little bit crazy. You're just a little bit more than usual... and fortunately for us both... I like crazy. I like it a lot."

He just froze and melted into her arms.

"Yang. *sniffle* Theres something i've been wanting to say to you, *sniffle* but you were never there when I wanted to say it..."

"What?"

Gage moved his hands up Yang's body and smiled tearfully as he nuzzled his head against her chest.

"*sniffle* I love you too..."


	18. The Sleeping Otaku

**Author's Note:** Light fluff and relationships stuffs incoming! Anw... this chapter has absolutely nothing to do with the plot, and it has to do with some of my... personal interests. Also, as of the last chapter, every chapter in the plot won't occur day after day like I did from chapters 1 to 16. So they occur at random points during the plot, and usually a few days or a week after each chapter. For example, this chapter is supposed to happen a week after the previous chapter. *sigh* I probably just mindfucked you guys. I just wanted to make that clear for you guys who enjoy Gage's story.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were walking to their second class of the day, admiring a certain couple. Gage and Yang were walking in front of them, hand in hand.

"SO HOW'S THE HAPPY COUPLE?!" Ruby asked loudly. They raised their intertwining fingers in the air and yelled back. "AWESOME!"

Ruby sighed with pleasure in her lungs. "*sigh* I'm such a great matchmaker..."

"Didn't Yang make the first move?" Weiss asked. Ruby smiled and stuttered, "W-Well I coaxed her to do that!"

"Oh really?" Blake said sarcastically.

Ruby crossed her arms and looked away from them. "Y-Yeah well, I could see them being together from the beginning!"

"Whatever." Weiss scoffed.

Ruby looked at the new couple again. Gage was talking to Yang while she was laughing and pulling him by his hand. "So what do you two think of them?" The rose asked the rest of her team.

"I like them together." Blake answered. Weiss glared at the couple, "I just wish they would stop flaunting their cuteness in public..."

"Oooh! Is someone jealous? Huh Weiss? Are you?!" Ruby teased her.

"N-No. It's childish and immature." The heiress tried her best to deny it, but her skin turned pink as she opened her mouth.

Blake laughed, "You do know most girls like it more than guys right?" Ruby laughed with her, "Heh heh yeah! Yang always makes Gage do stuff he doesn't want to, but he loves doing it anyway!"

"He does what she says?" Weiss asked.

Ruby reminisced about the two lovers,

"Yeah, not at first, but then she pushes him and then he does it!"

"Hmm. I'll have to see if that works with Neptune..." the heiress thought pervertedly.

...

Gage and the rest of Team RWBY moved through Beacon until it was just Gage, Yang and Ruby.

Yang had asked Gage to walk her to class, and of course he gave in to her request, but Ruby followed both of them. "Ughhh. We're here." Gage groaned.

Yang stood in the classrooms doorway and held his hands. "Yeah I know..."

"Gage hurry up so we won't be late to Peach's class!" Ruby whined.

Yang rolled her eyes and Gage groaned again as he let go of her hands, "I'll see you after class I guess... Love you Yang!"

Yang spoke up before he could turn around. "Gage wait!"

"What?"

"I have a test today. So come here! I need my care bear to give me some good luck!"

"Okay..."

He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, but Yang took advantage of their hug so she reached down his back and squeezed his ass. "HUGGLES!" The blonde cheered.

She let go and kissed Gage's now red cheek before slowly walking into her class. "Wish me luck!"

"I will!" He replied.

Ruby walked behind him and saw that he put his hands on his lower back and stretched forwards. "What's wrong?" She asked

"Her hugs are killer..." he said painfully.

Ruby grabbed his arm and started to pull him to class, "Don't worry Gage, you'll get use to it!"

"Yeah. Yeah I will!"

**Later...**

Yang got out of Oobleck's class early and made her way to Gage's dorm since he wasn't in the class.

"I wonder what happened to him. Eh, maybe he had to feed Green Bean or something..."

She found his dorm, and was about to lock on it until she remembered that he gave her the access code on her scroll. So she waved her scroll at the door and opened it loudly,

"Gage where were you?! I miss- MMPH!"

She looked in his room and shut herself up, as Gage was sitting in his desk chair, asleep with a headset on and a tissue in one of his hands. He was wearing only his school uniform's suit shirt, which was unbuttoned, and he was in his green boxers again.

Yang tried and covered her mouth for two reasons. One, she didn't want to laugh out loud, and more importantly, he was asleep.

She swallowed her laughter and smiled.

"Hehe. I forgot. He sleeps so often now that I don't have to be so delicate when he's sleeping anymore..." She looked at him again, more specifically, the tissue in his hand. "A tissue? He's not sick, was he watching a movie?"

Yang looked on his computer and saw that he was watching something on it. The video was animated, and there was of a small girl in a meadow with a knife on her back, and there was a man dressed in black, who looked to be fifteen, behind her with a sword in one of his hands. But, something made her more curious, as the small girl in the show... was covering the view of her underskirt.

"What is that?" Yang took the headphones headphones of Gage's ears and put them on her head. She tried to listen to the show, but she couldn't understand the characters because they were speaking another language. "What language is that?"

She continued to watch it, and yet again, the girl in the show covered her skirt from the man that was with her. "W-WAIT. I-Isnt this called h-hentai or something?!"

"Wait a second-" Yang looked at the tissue again, and remembered that Gage was in his boxers, "-Was he jacking off to this?! And did he fall asleep?!"

She then accidentally snorted while trying not to laugh, and woke Gage up. "...Whaa?" He moaned. He turned around and became blood-red when saw Yang staring at him. "W-What are you doing in here?!"

"What are you jacking off to?!" She countered questioned him.

"W-What? I wasn't jacking off!"

"It sure looks like it."

Gage looked at himself, threw the tissue out of his hand, and went to his closet. "Why were you not wearing any clothes then?" Yang asked.

Gage took off his suit shirt and put on his black achievement hunter tank top and tan pants. "I-I was tired! Ozpin had to talk to me and he stressed me out!"

"Okay, then why are you watching hentai?! She asked again.

He moved back and sat down in his chair again. "I-Its not h-hentai! It's A-Anime!"

"Anime?"

Gage turned the computer screen towards Yang and pointed at it. "Its the same thing as hentai, but you know, it doesn't have dicks and vaginas all over the screen!"

"Oh..."

He then leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk. "My dad got me into these things along time ago. We'd always binge watch them on Saturdays."

"Cool."

Gage got an idea. "You know Yang... i'm not that far into this one, so I can start from the beginning and we can watch it together..."

"Okay... what's this called?"

He pointed at the screen again, "Its called Sword Art Online. Its about these teenagers that get trapped in a video game, and if you die in the game you die in real life. But, if you beat the game, then you live."

"Sounds awesome! But wait, why did you have a tissue in your hand earlier?" She asked.

Gage chuckled embarrassingly. "A lot of Animes are sad, and there was a sad moment in the one I was watching, but then the episode after that made me fall asleep."

Yang giggled and grabbed the door handle,

"Hehe! In that case, I'll go make us some popcorn so we have a reason to stay awake in case if it's boring!"

...

Yang came back with some popcorn and saw that Gage had sat down against his bed, and was holding a wireless keyboard.

"Come here!"

She nodded, sat in between his legs, and leaned back against his body.

"Okay, lets start this!" He clicked on play, and the first thing Yang noticed was that the show was still in another language. "Gage? What are they speaking in?"

"Japanese! Oh yeah, I should probably turn on subtitles for you." He said.

"Wait, you speak japanese?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Uh... Why?"

Gage became embarrassed, "I uh... watch a lot of these. And bilingual looks good on a resume!"

"*sigh* You're such a nerd." Yang giggled.

...

After a while, Gage wrapped his arms around Yang's stomach as they continued to watch episode after episode, but Yang became slightly annoyed. "Don't they have any of these things in English?"

"Yeah, but it's better in japanese. It makes more sense and explains stuff better."

Yang grumbled and stuffed her face with popcorn.

"What? You don't want to read subtitles?" Gage asked.

"Yes!" Yang groaned.

He sighed, "I thought the same thing when I started watching these, but I got use to it!"

"Hmmm..."

"Please just try!" He begged her.

"Okay..."

...

Yang eventually started to tolerate reading the words, and she started to enjoy it. "Hey Gage? How about we do this every Saturday? And when we finish this one, I get to pick the new one!"

"Sounds good! Awesome actually!"

Yang took some popcorn out of it's bowl and hand fed it to Gage. "*munch* Thank you!"

Gage swallowed the food, and leaned his head forward so he could sniff Yang's blond hair. He then kissed the back of her neck.

"...G-Gage-"

Gage whispered something into her ear,

"Yang-chan, watashitoisshoni koko ni iru shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu..."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means, 'Thank you for being here with me Yang'." He answered while smiling.

"Awww."

...

The couple had already watched four episodes of Sword Art before Yang suddenly felt Gage squeeze her stomach.

"Gage? What is it?-"

She tilted her head back, and smiled when she saw that he had fallen asleep while holding her.

So Yang leaned back and let him rest his head on her shoulder.

"Aww. My little sleeping otaku!"

**Author's note #2: **Sorry for the short chapter! This just popped into my head so i whipped it up iin a day or so. And yes i'm an SAO fan. Deal with it. DatRTfan out.


	19. Second Date! (Sort of)

**Author's Note:** The couple's fluffiness continues! Heh heh! Sorry that the last chapter was so short, and this one might be short too but I promise that they'll get longer after this one! Oh yeah and thanks for all the reviews you guys! Keep it up so I can keep this up! Love you guys

**Song:** Safe and Sound by Capital Cities

"My dear boyfriend Gage, are you implying that you don't want me to go hunting with you?!" Yang yelled at Gage, as he had black, brown, and green face paint on his face.

Gage put his head on the lunch table and the rest of Team RWBY looked down at him. He then looked up at Ruby, "Ruby. I told you that it was a secret!"

"Sorry..."

"I bought you a cookie to keep you quiet!"

Ruby looked away away him, "Well maybe you shouldn't have bought the burnt one..."

Gage sighed and Yang began to speak to him again, "Why wouldn't you want me to go with you?"

"Because! Green Bean's been wanting to do something with me for a while, and Ozpin said I could kill grimm in the emerald forest for extra-credit since I wasnt here."

He then covered his head and mumbled something to her, "And... you can be kinda loud, and so are your weapons..."

Weiss suddenly interrupted them,

"Or maybe Yang, its because you can't handle it!"

Gage raised his head up while Yang glared at her, "Oh, and you can?" They asked sarcastically.

"I could kill more grimm than both of you."

Yang, Ruby, and Gage all bursted out laughing. "PFFT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey i'm serious!"

Gage pulled his scroll out of his pocket and showed it to Weiss, "Here!"

Weiss looked at it and saw that it had Gage's picture and the number 300,000 on the screen. "What's that?" Weiss asked.

Gage laughed, "My bank account! You get half of it if you score bigger game than me!"

Yang then slammed down some of her money on the table, "Yeah! I'm in this too! Me and Gage versus you princess!"

Weiss took out some of her most pristine dust crystals and put them on the table. "Very well! Name the time and place!"

Gage already knew the answer, "Beanie's place! One hour from now!

"Fine! You two are going down!" Weiss yelled.

...

Weiss entered the locker room building, and saw Yang sitting down on a bench while Gage rubbed something on her face.

"What are you doing?"

Gage moved to the side, and Weiss saw that Yang now had Black and Yellow stripes on both of her cheeks. "Camouflage!" She yelled.

"Idiots." Weiss said to herself.

"Here." Gage turned to Weiss and handed her Javix, but it was in it's revolver form, and it had a suppressor attached to it.

"Why are you giving me this?" She asked. Gage nudged the pistol against her chest, "The number one rule of hunting is to be as quiet as possible."

So, Weiss took the pistol and grumbled.

"Wait, what about me?" Yang asked.

Gage took his pull action shotgun out of the holster on his back and handed to her. "Here, use it's crossbow form."

"You're letting me use Mistletoe?" She asked.

"Yeah, it means a lot to me, and so do you. So be careful."

"Thanks." Yang aimed Mistletoe at the wall, but she didn't put it's stock against her shoulder low enough, and she had pointed it down a little bit.

"No. You hold it like this," Gage then moved behind Yang and placed his hands on top hers to help her reposition her stance with it. He made her moved the stock down against her shoulder, and raised it's barrel up a bit, but in the process, he forgot that he was pretty much grinding against her body.

But of course, Yang noticed this,

"Ooooh. Get a little bit too close aren't we Cowboy?" She then moved her body back, so she could feel his body pressing against her lower back.

Gage had actually enjoyed this. He laughed and smirked, "Heh heh, Why do you think I gave you Mistletoe?"

"Ooooh..." Yang raised Mistletoe above both of them and placed a hand on his chest as she turned around. They both looked each other in the eyes, and were moved their lips closer to each other, but then...

Weiss cleared her throat, "AHEM! it's not even christmas yet you idiots."

Gage and Yang both grumbled and stared at Weiss angrily. "Yes Weiss?" Gage asked.

Weiss raised Gage's revolver and fumbled with it. "How do you work this thing?"

"Its like your rapier, but you know, it shoots stuff instead." He answered.

"Hmm." She then pulled it's hammer back and pulled the trigger, but it did not fire,all it did was push the hammer forward. "What the?" Gage laughed, "Did you load dust into it?"

"Yes."

"I designed it so it'll jam if it takes dust rounds."

"That's stupid."

"Here." He reached into his jacket and took a few .44 special rounds out, and tossed them to Weiss.

She caught them and sighed, "*sigh* Okay. Ready when you guys are." Yang flip-cocked Mistletoe and waved at Gage, "Uh Gage what are you going to use?"

Gage held his right hand up and made Cynica's blades shoot out of his wrist gauntlet, "This."

"Thats a bad idea." Weiss said. Gage grinned, "No. The cleaner the kill, the less the struggle." He then pointed at his right eye, "And my aim has been off ever since I took that bandage off of my eye."

Gage retracted his blades and open the locker room door, "Come on! If we find an actual animal I can show you how to skin one!"

Weiss covered her mouth. "Gross!"

"Hey, a man's gotta eat!"

...

They left the building and Gage put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, "*whistle* Green Bean!"

The horse then trotted out the forest and ran beside Gage, "There you are!" He mounted her and grabbed onto a harness that he made from a piece of rope.

"What happened to her riding gear?" Weiss asked.

Gage petted Green Bean's neck, "Beacon is her home now. and I raised her at Mountain Glenn, so I let her go and relax out every once in a while." Beanie looked up at him and snorted angrily at Weiss and Yang.

Gage leaned down and whispered to the horse, "Yeah. I know I said it would be just us, but they wouldn't leave me alone." She looked away from Gage and stomped her foot. "Look Beanie, I promise the next time we go out somewhere, I won't bring any more girls with me... wow. Never once in my life have i thought i would say that..."

Weiss interrupted them, "So what are the rules of the game?"

Gage turned Green Bean towards the emerald forest. "Easy. We get one hour, and whoever kills the biggest animal wins."

"'Animal'?"

"Yeah. Not just grimm. That'd be too easy."

He then grinned and pointed at the two girls,

"But, im going to leave you two and see what you can get!"

"Leaving two girls alone in the monster-infested woods. Oh, you're such a gentleman Mr. Sim..." Weiss said sarcastically.

Gage glared at her, "Hey! One more year of career school and you'll be calling me 'Dr. Sim'!"

"Ooooh. I like it. Sounds sexy." Yang chuckled sultrily. Weiss threw her arms in the air, "Of course you'd think that!"

Gage jumped and whipped Green Bean's harness. "Okay good luck you two!"

He and Green Bean then turned invisible and trotted off into the woods.

And so did Yang and Weiss. But without invisibility.

...

Weiss keep walking through the bushes with one question on her mind, "How were you that obsessed with him?" she asked Yang.

Yang groaned, "I wasn't obsessed with him! I Just liked him a lot."

"Yeah. Why?"

Yang held Gage's crossbow close to her and stroked it's barrel, "He's delicate, not that flirty, and looks pretty freaking handsome in my book."

"Whatever."

"You were the one who gave into Neptune's flirting!" Yang yelled at the ice queen.

"Shut up!"

...

Yang continue to walk on, but Weiss' s feet began to grow tired, and she started to feel hot, "Ugh. It's probably been an hour already, and we haven't found a thing."

Yang began to feel irritated, "Weiss. It's only been twenty-five minutes. And we're on the path of something. I know it!"

The ice queen then heard the annoying chirps of birds that sounded like they were mimicking her tone of voice. "If we find these birds, i'll be happy to cook them."

"Jeez Weiss. They're just birds."

"Well they're annoying!"

Yang suddenly heard a low growl. "Wait what's that?!"

Weiss sighed, "Probably just the birds!"

"No! Forget about the birds!"

She then saw a bush in front of them move.

"Over there!"

Weiss raised Gage's revolver and Yang aimed Mistletoe at it. They then moved towards the bush and peeked over it.

"Is that a Boarbatusk?"

The Boarbatusk didn't look like it had any Grimm markings and It didn't have red eyes. It looked just like a normal boar.

Yang looked through Mistletoe's hybrid scope, "Whatever i'm gonna get it before you can Weiss!"

"Oh no you're not!"

They both aimed at it and were about to fire, but then someone jumped down from the trees and screamed,

"BAAAAAAACCCCOOOOONNNN!"

Yang and Weiss looked up and saw that, of course, it was Gage.

He leaped out if the trees and landed on the boar, stabbing it in the head as he did. He looked back at Weiss and Yang with his now blood covered face, "Heya ladies!"

"Hey!"

Weiss became furious, "I had it!"

Yang looked at her, "No you didn't I did!"

Gage then grabbed the dead boar by it's tusks and dragged it towards them as Green Bean came out of the bushes. "I've been tracking it since I left you guys, besides I killed it!'

The birds started to chirp again and Gage immediately acknowledged them, "Oh hey! Yang listen to those birds!"

"What are those? They sound weird."

"Those are mockingbirds! They change their song to anything they hear, Here i'll show ya!"

He then whistled four times quickly, and they started to mimic him.

Weiss became even angrier, "Rrrgh! Its those stupid birds! Gage can you track them for me so I can shut them up?!"

"No!" He yelled.

"Why not?!"

He looked at her like she was crazy (Which means a lot if it's coming from him.), "Its bad luck to kill a mockingbird." He said.

"How is it bad luck?" Weiss asked.

"The only thing they do is sing some songs for us. And they're friendly."

Gage then got an idea. He gestured at Yang, "Yang come here for a second!"

Yang smiled and approached him. "Okay... Why?"

"You want to see what the outside world and it's animals are like right?"

"Yeah."

"Then hold your arm out and stay calm and silent."

She did as she was told and tilted her head slightly, "Okay. "

"You're going to love this." He then put his fingers together and put his hands around his lips and whistled in a special pattern, specifically six times.

A small group of the mockingbirds then flew out of the trees and into the sky, but then, one flew over to Yang's arm, and landed on it.

"Oh my god! oh my god! oh my god!" She whispered. "G-Gage, W-Weiss look at it!"

She looked at the bird. It kept bobbing it's head up and down, looking at Yang and then at the sky. And it didn't seem to look scared or threatened.

"Yang. Here." Gage then grabbed her other hand and made it stroke the bird's feathers gently. Yang covered her mouth and held in a gasp.

Gage then held out his hand and patted it's beak, and it rubbed it's head against his finger.

Weiss then tried to pet the bird, but it looked at her squawked, "CAW!"

It then clamped it's beak down on her finger and leaped off of Yang's arm and started to flap its wings and peck at the top of Weiss's head.

"Aaaah! Get it off! Get it off!"

"CAW!

Gage took Mistletoe out of Yang's hands, switched it into it's shotgun form, and fired it blankly into the air, scaring the mocking bird away.

Weiss fell onto her back and looked at her dirt stained clothes, "Ugh..." she then fell backwards from exhaustion and passed out.

"*sigh* I guess nature has no mercy." Gage chuckled.

"Well it was fun while it lasted..." Yang picked the heiress up and carried her over her shoulder.

"Come on Gage, let take the princess home..."

"Okay..."

Yang then started to walk back to Beacon, while Green bean followed her, and Gage dragged the dead Boar with them.

...

After they exited the forest, Weiss regained consciousness and waited for Yang to put her down.

"Im fine now Yang..."

"We're not back on campus yet."

They walked to the old locker room building and Yang put her down. "There!"

"Thank you."

"Hey Weiss! Hey Yang!"

Yang and Weiss looked in front of them and saw Ruby sitting against the building with her scroll in one hand, and Zwei sitting on her lap.

"How long have you been there?" Weiss asked.

Ruby shrugged, "I don't know. Blake's sleeping and I got bored."

Gage and Green Bean stopped behind them and set the boar against the ground, "Hey Ruby."

"Sup."

He then turned and looked at Weiss. "Okay ice queen. You lost, so pay up."

Weiss grumbled and tossed two big dust crystals at him and Yang. "Why do you want me to give this to you anyway Gage? I thought you didn't use dust."

"I don't. I just want to feel the sweet taste of winning victory over you!" He then looked at Ruby and threw his red dust crystal at her.

"Here Ruby, Catch!"

She caught it and hugged the crystal, "*sigh* Thanks Gage! I love smell of free dust in the morning!"

Ruby turned and looked at Weiss's dirt stain clothes again, "Hey Weiss what happened to you? Your clothes are all dirty."

Weiss just dropped Gage's revolver and walked away from Yang and Gage. "I don't want to talk about it. So im gonna go take a shower now..."

Ruby looked at Gage. "She got attacked by some mocking birds." He answered.

She just laughed and started to follow the heiress, "Heh heh heh! Well I leave you two 'lovebirds' by yourselves! See ya!" She then, for some reason, winked at Gage.

"Was that suppose to be a pun or something?" Yang asked.

Gage shrugged, "I don't know. She's your sister." He picked Javix off of the ground and looked at the boar he killed, "Oh well, lets eat some bacon!"

...

They skinned the wild pig and eventually made bacon over a fire.

Gage held a piece in his hand and handed another piece to Yang, whose mouth was watering. "Here you go."

"Yessssss!"

They looked at each other, "One. Two. Three!"

They both bit down and swallowed the pieces of meat... but they tasted rotten.

"Guhhhh!"

"Blehhhh!"

Yang spat it out and Gage took it out of his mouth and threw it into the fire that they cooked the bacon on.

Gage honestly felt like crying, "My favorite food betrayed me..." He looked at the other pieces and frowned, "Did I cook it wrong or something..."

Yang patted his back, "I don't know, but I need something sweet to get rid of this taste in my mouth. Want to go to a bakery or something?"

"I guess..." he answered.

**Later...**

The couple boarded and airship for Vale, and started to head for downtown as soon as they landed.

They were walking down the street, looking for Yang's ride. "So do you know what you're going to get?" She asked Gage.

He put his hands behind his head and looked up into the sky, "How about a milkshake just for us with two straws? You know, cliche couple stuff."

She giggled, "Yeah sure, but i'm getting some cheesecake too!"

"M'kay."

"Hey Gage?"

"Hmm?"

"That whole thing with the mockingbirds was really cool. Where'd you learn how to do that?"

He snorted, "The internet."

"What?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her from behind, "I learned how to do that like two days ago. And I did it just for you. That's why I wanted you to come out to the woods with me."

Yang became confused. "But Ruby said you didn't want me to." He laughed again, "Yeah. I told her to say that."

"Why?" She asked.

"Its reverse psychology. You wouldn't want to come with me to the boring woods if I asked you now would you?" He asked rhetorically

She laughed with him and continued to walk.

"Yeah I wouldn't. Geez you're sooo smart 'Dr. Sim'."

Gage didn't mind her teasing, "Heheh! That reminds me, I need to buy Ruby some cookies now that I owe her."

Yang took out her motorcycle keys,

"I'll show you which ones to get."

...

"So where's this ride of yours anyway?" Gage asked.

Yang scanned the cars and saw Bumblebee's yellow chassis. "It should be right over... here!"

"I had my mechanic bring it here." She added.

Gage because nervous when he saw how small and sleek the bike looked, "W-Wait, you have a motorcycle?!"

"Yeah. I named it Bumblebee." She looked at the frightened grin on his face, "What? Are you scared?"

Gage tried his best to lie. "N-No. I've just never ridden one before..."

Yang sat on the bike and put on her yellow helmet. "Oh. Well then, I won't go too fast." She then patted the spot behind her and thought about when her and Gage first met, and asked her to ride Green Bean with him.

"Looks i'm giving you a ride this time!"

Gage sat behind her and swallowed his fear.

"Yeah..."

Yang put the keys in the ignition, and started the bike. "Hold onto me okay?!" Gage closed his eyes and grabbed her tightly, "O-Okay!"

"Alright! Here we go!"

She grabbed the handle bars, revved up the engine, and went as fast as she could.

"YAHOOOOO!"

Gage whimpered and yelled out as they both zoomed through the city,

"OHHH SHITTTTT!"


	20. Shocking Realization - Part One

**Author's Note:** We're going to kind of crash back into the plot now, and yes this fic does have a main plot. So yes, the chapters will get longer, and admittedly, more intense... in more than one way. Three to be exact. Emotional, Action packed... and more intimate (Between Gage and Yang if you catch my drift.) But that will come REALLY soon I promise! So plz review and enjoy once more!

**Song: **Demons by Imagine Dragons

Yang and the rest of team RWBY entered an airship to Vale and sat down along some window seats.

"What are we doing again?" Yang asked.

Weiss took out some money and handed it to the rest of her team, "We need to restock on dust, ammo, and food."

"Then why are we here?" Blake asked.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "I said 'we' didn't I? I can't do this stuff all by myself..."

"Yeah we noticed that..." Ruby chuckled.

"Wait hold the door!"

The team turned and saw someone run and slide right through the airship's door just as it closed. The man sighed and caught his breath, and all of team RWBY laughed a bit when they saw that the man was Gage.

"Hey Care Bear!" Yang said happily.

"Oh hey." He sat down in front of them and sighed again, "*sigh* almost missed the ship."

"Hey are you getting supplies too? Because you can hang out with us if you are!"

Gage's tired smile suddenly retracted for a reason Yang didn't understand. "Oh uh, I have to go to the bank and the dmv to get my pictures and info redone, and all this other shit."

"We can come with you." Ruby suggested.

Gage looked at her for a second and turned to Yang while he tried to pull out his scroll, "Oh no no! That stuff would bore you out of your minds!"

"You sure?" The rose asked.

He nodded and started to text someone.

"Yeah. But I can catch up with you guys when i'm done."

"Oh okay..."

Yang then felt her scroll vibrate, so she pull it out that she got a text from Gage.

"Im lying." It said.

"Y?!" She replied.

He sighed and texted rapidly. "The truth is, it's my parents wedding anniversary. And I want to visit their grave site."

Yang was about to text back, but he sent another message before she could type.

"Alone." It said, in bold.

He then sent a third message, "Don't wrry. I'll come find u guys after."

Yang looked at him filled with guilt, and looked back down at her scroll., "K... Just, take it easy alright?"

"K." He responded.

...

The airship eventually landed and Gage and team RWBY parted ways. "I'll see you guys in a bit!"

Weiss ignored him, Blake waved at him, and Ruby and Yang said bye, "Okay bye!

He waved at them until they turned a corner at the end of the sidewalk.

"*sigh* This is going to be such a great day..." he said sarcastically. "Why are you saying like that? Don't. They're your parents for heavens sake..."

He cursed himself and hailed a cab. It stopped along the side walked and Gage opened back door.

"Where ya going?" The driver asked.

Gage entered and sat down, "Valean Memorial graveyard."

"Got it."

The driver pulled out of the sidewalk and turned into the street.

"Hey do you know where any flower shops are?" Gage asked.

The driver glanced back at him for a second, and turned back to the road. "Yeah. Theres flower carts all over the place."

"Hey kid. Whoever you're going to visit, may they rest in peace."

Gage looked out the window and watched the road moved past him, "Thanks. Rest they shall."

...

Gage paid the cab fare, and bought two roses before finding his parent's grave site.

He knew the place too well. Their tombstones would rest on the top of a hill, and under an old oak tree that autumn leaves would constantly fall from.

He read the stone,

_Here lies Gaigus and Miriam Sim._

_Loving and Caring Mother and father._

_May they walk, and light the_ path _endlessly for others._

R.I.P

Gage put the two roses in front of the stone and placed his bandana on top of the stone.

He tried his best to smile and tried not to tear up while his voice shook with sadness,

"Hey. I know that it's been... a while. And i'm sorry I didn't come here sooner. I kind of... *sniffle* got lost in the woods for a year and a half... and I didn't really feel like finding my way out... but then this girl and her friends found me and showed my the way out... and guess what dad? She's my girlfriend now. Her name's Yang and she just... *sniffle* means the world to me. And I know you guys would like her, especially you mom. Anyway, I came here to tell you guys that... don't worry about me anymore because *sniffle* I have friends now. A lot of them. And... Yang and her friends... brought me to Beacon. Yeah that right. I made it. I finally made it, and I wouldn't have if it wasn't for you guys. And now, I'm having the time of my life, and I have everything you guys wanted for me. I would say that it would be a lot better if you guys were here. But, you're not gone. You're just... not here right now."

He felt a surge of tears flow through him, so he smiled and picked his bandhan back up.

"Okay. I'm gonna go... but i'm not going to say goodbye, because you guys always told me not to. So i'll just... see you guys later... until next time..."

He waved at the grave and slowly walked down the hill, wiping his eyes dryas he did.

"Suck it up now... its time to hunt for the truth..."

...

Yang and her team continued to walk though vale, until they found the store, 'From Dust Til' Dawn'.

Ruby called it out, "There's a dust place!"

Yang looked to the store next to it and saw that it was a printing place. She then looked inside it's window and saw a huge selection of picture frames.

She got an idea,"Oh! I'll be right back!"

She entered the store and scanned the shelves.

"Me and Gage have been together for almost a month now, so if get him something he's probably gonna think that he needs to buy something for me... oh well, i'll just tell him not to."

She kept looking. "Black frame, white frame, do they have a green one?"

She went to the other side and spotted one that was perfect. It had and olive frame with gold accents that outlined the frame.

"Perfect!"

...

She bought the frame and exited the store to see that Weiss, Blake, and Ruby had already bought all their supplies already.

"Yang what did you just buy?" Weiss asked.

Yang put the bag behind her back, "Oh just some paper for school!"

Ruby got awfully close to her and eyed her bag, "Hmm... oh well! Hey! Do you guys want to get something to drink? Theres a coffee shop across the street!"

She pointed across the street and Weiss sighed, "Sure why not?"

...

They walked across, and they all went up to order except for Yang, who sat down at one of the tables.

She checked her scroll to see if Gage had sent her a text message, but he hadn't and it made her feel worried.

"Please don't go crazy or something Gage..."

Ruby then warped next to her and sat down in front of Yang. She slammed her hands down on the table and whispered to her big sister, "Alright Yang, what's going on between you and Gage?!"

Yang put her scroll back in her pocket and shook her head in confusion, "What? N-Nothing! We're doing just fine!"

Ruby leaned over the table, "Yang. I saw you two texting each other on the airship! And I know it had something to do with a graveyard!" Yang covered Ruby's mouth and tried to shush her. "Shh!"

"Yang. I won't tell anyone!" Ruby mumbled. She then grabbed Yang's hand and lowered it.

"I promise Yang."

The brawler sighed, and decided to tell her the truth. "*sigh* Okay... you got me. Gage didn't go to the bank, or do all that stuff he was talking about... the real reason he lied is that... It's his parents wedding anniversary and... he's an orphan Ruby."

Ruby immediately regretted her curiosity, "Oh... Wow."

"And he hasn't been one for that long. His mom died when he was thirteen and his dad died more recently. Almost two years ago."

"W-Wait! Could that be why he went to Mountain Glen?!"

"I don't know. But all I know is that he's still mourning them and that he's very delicate. So be careful when you talk about stuff like that around him. Okay sis?"

"Okay..."

Yang pulled her scroll out of her pocket again and looked at it anxiously.

"I hope he's doing okay..."

...

Gage stepped out of another cab and looked up as he saw his destination. Hei Xiong's nightclub.

He walked up to it's entrance and pulled his hood over his head as two security guards stopped him.

"Hey who are you?"

The other security guard nudge the first one, "Cool it. The dude's a V.I.P."

They both moved aside and let Gage enter the nightclub.

...

He walked on through and entered the dance floor as the club goers danced to a remixed version of the song I Burn by Casey lee williams.

"Where's the bar at again?" Gage looked to the left and saw a bar that had all it's seat emptied, so he walked to it and sat down in front of the bar counter.

"*sigh* Why do I always have to wait for him.

Gage then felt two hands wrap around his waist, and another set of hands grasp his shoulders.

"Great. The Malachite twins."

Both of the girls started to speak to him in unison, "Hey there shady. We're so happy to see you here again!"

"Damn it. I've told you two before, I have a girlfriend"

"Ooooh. You seem stressed... we can help you with that." Melanie moved her hands down to his chest while Miltia moved her hands down to his pelvis. "We'll do anything you want..."

He smiled, "Okay. Melanie. Get off of my back, and Miltia, go get Junior."

They both let go of him and sighed, "*sigh* Fine. You're no fun by the way..."

"Im fun. Just not when i'm working."

Gage looked to his left and saw two undercover cops sitting and drinking beer.

Junior finally arrived and approached Gage with a scowl on his face, "What are you doing her-" the bartender quickly noticed the cops and Junior spoke to Gage nicely instead. "What do you want?"

"Shots. Finger Lime Kamikaze."

"*sigh* coming right up." Junior reached under the counter and put a shot glass in front of Gage.

...

He poured the shots and Gage down all five of them before he could put the vodka away.

"Five more!" Gage yelled.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking this much?" Junior asked.

Gage laughed at him, "Aren't you a little old to be working in a bar?"

Junior then leaned in close to Gage and whispered at him angrily, "Hey! I actually want to talk to my clients! Not the drunken version of them!"

"Do you want my money or not?" Gage hissed.

They both looked to the left and saw that the officers left, so they drop the customer act.

"Okay, what are you doing here shady?!"

Gage smiled and took a small computer chip out of his pocket. "You still owe me."

Junior took the chip and slammed it on the table, "I don't owe you anything!" Gage became infuriated, "I found your men!"

"Yeah. What was left of them!" Junior chuckled.

Gage facepalmed, "And whose fault was that Junior? Not mine, because i'm smart enough to not trade humans with an anti-human cult!" He then tried to reason with the bartender, "Look, just give me the stuff and i'll be out of your hair for a while."

"Yeah sure you will..."

"Come on! You don't want _them_ to come in here do you?"

"One of _them_ is right in front of me."

"Im not with _them._ Not yet. Now please just give me the stuff and i'll leave."

Junior sighed and put a silver case on the table.

Gage peeked inside and immediately closed it. "The hell is this?! It looks just like every other one!"

Junior crossed his arms, "Well I WOULD have gotten something less flashy, but the White Fang and these stupid kids blew up a dock a couple of months ago. So I can't get any more shipments in."

Gage glared at him, so Junior tried to passively tell him to get out. "Look its the best i've got so do you want it or not?"

"*sigh* Fine."

He picked up the case and looked at the five empty shot glasses, "Hey where are my shots?"

Junior sighed and put a new bottle of vodka on the table, but Gage swiped it from him.

"Yoink!"

Gage then stood up and started to walk towards the club's exit. "Just put it on my tab."

He then took a huge sip of the vodka and raised the bottle in the air as he walked away,

"I'll be in touch!"

...

Yang and Ruby both looked down at their scrolls and waited for Gage to text back because they just messaged him where they were at.

"He hasn't text us back in the last half hour. Well, I guess thats why people call him shady." The rose said.

Weiss and Blake came back with four coffee cups and they put them on the table. "Who hasn't text us back?"

"N-No one!"

Weiss shrugged it off, but Blake became suspicious. "Who was it?"

Ruby took her cup of coffee and let Yang answer the Faunus. "We just said, it was no one Blake!

"Hmm..."

"HELP!"

The team suddenly jumped up out of their chairs and looked around, "Where was that from?" Yang asked.

Blake looked across the street and saw and alleyway that had a muffled voice coming from it. "Over there! In the alleyway!"

They got up, unsheathed and activated their weapons, and ran to the alley. They all then took cover on each side, Ruby and Weiss on the left and Yang and Blake on the right.

Ruby peeked around the corner and saw two men standing in the alley way.

One looked to be thirty years old and poor, and he was being held against a wall by a masked man.

The masked man was wearing a white fiber armored jacket, black pants, and silver hood. He had one shoulder plate that was bigger than the other, and he was wearing a white and black mask that covered his entire face, and he was holding three nails in between his knuckles and he was pressing them against the other man's neck.

The masked man began to speak, but his voice was raspy and it sounded distorted, as if the mask he was wearing changed the sound of his voice.

"Tell me everything you know or else every minute that you waste, is a another bone that I'm gonna break."

The other man surrendered and pleaded for his life. "Don't hurt me! I'm clean! I don't know anything else! You gotta believe me!"

Ruby jumped out, "HEY!"

The masked man lowered his hand and looked the poor man dead in the eyes.

"RUN."

The Poor man turned to the right and started to run, but the masked man looked at Ruby and threw one of his nails at her,

"RUBY!" Yang cried.

The nail missed her body on purpose and instead pinned Ruby's cloak to the floor.

"Not again!"

The masked man then turned to the right and ran down the alley as well.

"Yang, Weiss, Blake, go after him i'll catch up!"

The three ran past Ruby and went down the alley, chasing both of the men with Yang in the front.

The poor man saw another exit to the main road and turned to the left, so Weiss went after him.

Yang turned to Blake, "Go for the rooftop Blake!"

"On it!"

Blake jumped up on to the roof while Yang looked forward and continued to chase the masked man.

"Get back here!"

They turned again and saw a fence gate that blocked their path, but it had a pile of boxes next to it.

The man saw them, and ran up them, jumping over the gate as he did.

Yang aimed her gauntlets at the the ground, launched herself over the gate, and landed with a combat roll.

The man turned and laughed, "So persistent..."

He then went down another corner with Yang right behind him. She then looked up and saw Blake, "Yang! Theres a dead end coming up!"

Yang nodded to her and continued to chase the man. "This is it!" She thought.

The man turned the last corner and Yang jumped out aiming her gauntlets, "Okay! Reach for the sky- WHAT?!"

She yelled out because the man had disappeared. All that there was the end of the alley, but he was just gone.

Blake jumped down in front of Yang. "What happened?!"

"He's gone! I don't know how!" The brawler walked past Blake and kick a nearby trash can, "Damn it!"

Blake grabbed her shoulder. "Its okay. Come on, lets go find Weiss and Ruby."

...

They walked out of the alley and saw Weiss and Ruby standing on the sidewalk.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

Ruby tugged her cape and looked at the new jobs that was in it. "Weiss' s guy got away..."

"So did ours."

Yang turned to Blake, "Who was that masked guy anyway? Was he with the white fang?"

She shook her head,"No. His mask wasn't the right colors, and he didn't have a symbol on any of his clothes."

Yang frowned at the fact that he got away.

"So he's a new threat..."

"Maybe..."

The blonde looked at Weiss, who was trying to call someone. "Who are you calling?"

Weiss pulled the phone away, "That idiot boyfriend of yours since he's the only other person in the area!"

"You don't have to be so angry."

"Why shouldn't I?! That was our first lead in two months and it just got away!"

A yellow cab then pulled up to her and slammed on the brakes. The driver came out and was yelling in japanese, but not at Weiss.

The man then opened the passenger seat and threw someone onto the sidewalk.

They had a green hood on, and the only thing they were holding was a now empty bottle of vodka.

"Gage?!"

He got up and started to curse back at the driver in japanese. But the driver just got back into the cab and drove off.

"Tawagoto no sakuhin!" (Piece of shit!)

He then threw the liquor bottle at the cab and flipped him off.

Weiss covered her head with her hand, "Way to make an entrance idiot!"

Gage just laughed and walked over to Yang and Ruby. But Yang noticed something. Gage couldn't walk straight and he was dangerously tipsy.

"Hey RWBY! How's it *hiccup* hanging?"

Ruby backed up a little bit and Blake covered her nose as she could smell the stench alcohol coming from him.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked.

He tried to lie to her, "Yeah... I'm not drunk... I promise... eheheh."

He then moved closer to his girlfriend and grinned, "You... You mean the world to me Yang. You know that? Heheheh..." He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close, "So... I love you! I love you... I love you... *hiccup* I love you... so much..." He then moved his hands down her back and gripped her ass tightly and made her gasp, "Come here..." he slurred.

Gage then kissed the side of her neck and repeatedly planted his lips on her skin, and slowly moved his lips down, all the way to her chest and cleavage.

Yang blushed and could feel her shorts getting wetter as he continued to kiss her neck.

"G-Gage... stop that's... that's... ooh...Ah... Aah!"

She moaned loudly as Gage started to use his tongue, but then Weiss pushed him away from her.

Yang closed her eyes as her legs began to shake, and she wrapped her arms around herself, breathing heavily since she just felt pure sexual ecstasy for the first time.

Gage looked at Weiss and laughed, "What is it princess? *hiccup* Are you jealous?"

"No!"

"Yeah you are! You're angry that you didn't 'snag me when I was still on the shelf'. *hiccup* Well too bad because i'm Yang's boy toy now, *hiccup* and i'm gonna let her do whatever she wants to me!"

"Like I would want someone like you!" Weiss sniffed him and immediately covered her nose, "UGH! Have you been drinking?!"

"Yeah. So what? *hiccup* a guy can't have a little fun by himself?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU WERE ON YOUR ASS GETTING DRUNK WHILE WE WERE RISKING OUR LIVES!"

Yang suddenly snapped out of her erotic trance, and her and Ruby tried to make Weiss stop, "Weiss just let it go! You don't know what he's been through!"

Weiss wasn't backing down,not even to her own team, "NO! He thinks he's better than me when in reality he's the most idiotic, and intolerable brute i've ever met!" She then looked at Gage and opened her mouth without thinking,

"I mean... WERE YOUR PARENTS TOO STUPID ENOUGH TO TEACH YOU SOME SELF DECENCY?!"

"WEISS STOP IT!"

Gage lowered his head, and raised it back up.

He looked Weiss dead in the eyes, and spoke in a small, but threatening tone.

"Weiss. You don't know what your talking about. So shut. The fuck. Up."

Weiss wouldn't submit, and she still had one last thing to say,

"Or where they the ones who taught you how to run away to mountain Glen for a year and a half and hide like a child?"

Gage numbed his body and overcame the alcohol to speak to her more clearly,

"You know... you don't think before you talk do you? No. You don't. So you say it's my fault. It's my fault that it's hard to relieve stress and forget things that you don't want to remember. it's my fault that you couldn't take some petty mugger by yourself. And its also my fault..."

"...That my parents died trying to help me through my life."

Weiss, Blake, Yang and Ruby all couldn't believe what he just said. Yet he still continued.

"But no, you don't think. Because your parents were never there to teach you a little common sense. Right?"

Weiss had no answer to that, so she gritted her teeth and tried to stayed quiet over her now broken emotions.

Gage chuckled, "Yeah. That's what I thought. Spoiled little brat..."

He then turned and started to walk away, but Yang chased as he wiped something away from his face.

"Gage! Come back!"

**The next day...**

It was barely even morning, and Weiss and Yang were still arguing while Ruby and Blake tried to stay out of their quarrel,

"I am not apologizing!"

"Why not?!" Yang asked.

"Because I know he was lying to me!"

"No he wasn't! He told me about his parents before!"

Weiss turned away from Yang, "Whatever. It probably wasnt even him talking to me."

"Weiss he was drunk. Not high!"

"What's the difference?"

The blond suddenly pushed Weiss back,

"Ugh! You don't get it! You don't say stuff like that to someone you don't know about!"

"He did that to me!" Weiss turned to Blake in hope of her support, "Blake, what do you think about all this?"

The faunus didn't agree with her at all, "I think Yang's right. You don't know anything about Gage, but he knows a lot about you."

"What?! Oh I know why you're all defending him, its because he has you all wrapped around his finger!"

Ruby erupted out of her awkward silence,

"No it's not! He's our friend! He's our friend that has nothing left, EXCEPT FOR US!"

The rest of her team stared at her as she glared at Weiss, "And I thought he was your friend too..."

Yang walked to her desk and took out the picture frame she bought yesterday, "I think I know why you won't apologize Weiss. It's because if you do, you'd be saying that everything Gage said about you was true."

She then walked to her door, and left the room.

...

Yang walked down the stairs of the dorm building in search of Gage's room.

"I hope Gage doesnt have a huge hangover."

She found his room, and she could hear him heaving from inside.

"*sigh* I jinxed it didnt I?"

She opened the door, and saw that his bathroom was open, "Gage are you gonna be alright?!"

She heard him throw up again, "*throws up* Yeah because i'm gonna be dead!" He answered.

Yang peeked in the bathroom and saw him. He was only in his tank top, his hair was messed up, he had chunks of barf in his beard, and he was leaning over his toilet.

"My poor baby..."

Gage wiped his mouth and beard clean, "I dont think babies can throw up this much."

He heaved again and coughed into the toilet.

"Are you going to go to class still?" Yang asked.

He swallowed and turned to her. "Yeah. I've worked late shifts with a hangover before." He then choked up, turned to the toilet, and threw up again.

"*throws up* NOPE! NEVERMIND! FUCK THAT! *cough*"

...

Gage eventually coughed up all he had in him, and got back into his bed.

He pulled the covers over himself and sighed. So Yang got a wet wash cloth and placed it on his forehead.

"I guess I'll have to look after you today..." Yang said.

"Okay..." he whispered.

...

"Hey Yang? What did I do yesterday besides, you know, shit-talk Weiss?" He asked.

Yang tried to remember, and when she did, she could feel the sensation of him kissing her again.

"You... kind of... tried to make out with me in front of everyone."

He chuckled tiredly, "You can punch me if you want..."

"No. It's my fault that I went along with it..."

..

After a while, Yang got Gage's wireless keyboard and handed it to him. "Here. I know it's not saturday, but we can still watch that anime I picked out."

"You mean 'Gurren Lagann'..."

"Yeah..."

Gage turned his head towards his computer and saw a plastic bag with something in it on his desk. "Hey Yang? What's in that bag?"

Yang got off his bed and put the picture frame behind her back after taking it out of the bag.

"Its a little present I bought you yesterday..."

She walked back the bed and sat down next to him crisscrossed.

"...here."

She handed him the picture frame and blushed.

"You said that it was your parents anniversary, and then I remembered that you always kept a picture of them in your pocket, and that... it meant alot to you, so I bought you this so you wouldn't bend it by accident."

Gage just stared at it, and smiled after hearing what she said.

Yang looked away from him and grinned awkwardly. "I know that it doesn't look that special but..."

Gage put the frame on his pillow and sprung up from his bed just enough so he could hug Yang and rest his head under her neck.

"G-Gage?"

He embraced her tighter and closed his eyes.

"Thank you... so much..."


	21. Shocking Realization - Part Two

**Author's Note:** As celebration of hitting chapter twenty and over ten thousand views! (I know that isn't a lot for some of you but this is my first self-written fanfic ever!), i've decided to to not work on my other fics, and give you guys this next chapter as a thank you to all you guys! This is going to be part two of the previous chapter, and all I can say about it is... prepare yourselves!

**Song:** Mad World by Gary Jules

Gage sighed as he could still feel his headache from yesterday.

He looked around his room while he was getting ready for class. He looked on his nightstand, more specifically, at the new picture frame that Yang had bought him, and the picture of him and his parents that he had put inside it.

He smiled, "Yeah. You guys would love Yang if you were still here..."

...

Weiss, and Blake entered the lunchroom.

They both sat down with the rest of their friends except for Yang and Ruby.

"Hey you guys." Weiss said.

Everyone else just shunned her.

"Why are they ignoring me?" Weiss asked Blake.

Blake rolled her eyes, "I don't know. Maybe it's because you talked too much about Gage having dead parents, and accidentally told everyone else!"

"Oh..."

"Some friend you are." Blake mumbled.

The ice queen yelled at her, "I'm not Gage's friend!"

But Blake retaliated, "Oh really? He's taught you things, he only insulted you if did it to him. And when you cut his eye, he didn't blame you did he? No, you blamed him Weiss!"

Weiss suddenly felt her stomach punch her insides, "Why does my stomach hurt?"

"That's guilt Weiss. The same thing happened to you when you got mad at Ruby after initiation, remember?"

Weiss remembered what Ruby said to her yesterday..

"He doesn't have anything else EXCEPT FOR US!"

"I thought he was your friend too..."

Weiss then remembered that after she cut Gage's eye, he opened up about his mom. And then... she remembered something that she hasn't thought about before. Gage said that his mom 'always had a smile on her face.

"'Had'..." she thought.

**Later...**

Gage had taken off his school clothes, and equipped his weapons as he switched into his leather jacket.

His head still continued to pound against the inside of his skull.

"Damn it..."

"I would rather have Weiss bitch at me than deal with this shit!"

He plugged his earbuds into his scroll and put them in his ears as he sat down in the arena, hoping that music could distract him from his headache.

"Hey Care-bear!" Yang said as she sat down next to him.

...

Weiss walked through beacons halls, pondering about what to say to Gage.

"Ugh! You can recite an entire novel, but you can't think of an apology!"

The bell rang so she started to sprint towards the arena.

"I'm late?! How?!"

Weiss noticed something. The pain in her stomach had increased, and it made her focus less about school.

"Am I late because I'm... feeling guilty?!"

She entered the arena and went to the bleachers without changing into her regular clothes.

The pain in her stomach then became unbearable as she spotted Gage.

Yang was sitting next to him, but she got up and waved goodbye to him. "You better be watching me Gage!"

"I will!" He groaned.

"Yang's gone. This is a perfect chance!" Weiss thought.

She slid onto the bench next to him, and tried to get his attention,

"H-Hello. Gage."

He didn't acknowledge her.

She saw the earbuds in his ear and tapped his shoulder.

"W-What are you l-listening to?"

Without looking at her, Gage took out his left ear bud and handed it to her.

She put it in her ear and listened.

"~Feel everywhere and you see it growing, enemies arise and the hate is flowing, shattering the moon and bloodying the sky! The machines of war will fuel both sides, and the greed will only grow more lies, farewell to the days of peace because now IT'S TIME TO DIE!"

"Oh. S-Sounds c-cool!" She said, trying to take interest in his music.

He then started to talk to her, "You know Weiss, when you're drunk, you don't actually lose consciousness, you just forget things easier...but then it all starts to come back to you..."

"Look, im so sorry for being such a-"

He finished the sentence for her, "A Colossal, Ice-cold, elitist bitch? Yeah. Im sorry too."

"Gage i'm-"

"You always talk about 'being mature' when your saying shit like that to people who are trying to joke around and be nice to you!"

"I said i'm-"

"No! It was a low blow Weiss! You don't do that! That's the number one rule of being mature!" He rubbed the back of his head, knowing that he's being hypocritical right now,

"Then again, I shouldn't be talking either, I did do that to you."

"But you did have the right to do that!" She said.

"No. I was drunk, and I broke my number one rule. "

"What is your rule?"

He looked away from her and watched the sparring match Yang was in, "To not judge someone by their past."

"Why not?" Weiss asked.

He pulled down his hood, "Because that's the past. And It isn't who you are now..." And turned towards the heiress, "Maybe you should take that rule and make it your own Weiss."

"I dont know..."

Gage tried to think of something else to say to her, to convince her.

He got an idea and took his scroll out of his pocket, "...You know... I was on shuffle mode, and I heard your song Weiss."

"W-What?!"

He smiled, "Mirror Mirror? It said it was by you, and I just wanted to say that... you're not the loneliest of them all. I am. But not anymore. And you aren't anymore either. Thanks to them."

"Who?"

He rolled his eyes,"Who do you think? Me, Your friends, your team, the people you live with now. I heard about your family and how-"

"-Dysfunctional we are?" Weiss interrupted him,

He grinned and continued, "Yeah... and I want to tell you that while you're here at Beacon, we're your family too. And we don't care who you are or were, because we're your friends. So you should do same to others. To us."

He looked at her and saw that her eyes were watering. "Hey. Are you crying?"

"Huh? *sniffle* I... i guess I am."

Gage chuckled a little bit. "Dont do it here if you don't want people to see you."

"R-Right. *sniffle*"

She got up and started to walk away, but Gage stopped her, "Hey Weiss? That rule I was talking about, my rule, you should live by that from now on, because like or not, we're friends."

She smiled, and Gage continued, "But that doesn't mean we can't be rivals still."

She wiped her tears and grinned competitively, "Got it."

"Oh yeah, and make sure you apologize to Yang too!"

"I'm already working on it!"

"Okay."

...

"She still went to far. So i'll forgive her. In time."

He looked down at the arena and tuned back into Yang's sparring match. She was facing another student named, 'Mercury Black'.

She threw a few punches at him, but he took them and blocked them with his wrists, but as he continued to block them, Yang's semblance began to light up.

She continued to lay into him, until he backed away to the edge of the ring.

Yang charged all her energy into one of her fists and made it glow Yellow, and she swung it towards him.

As it got closer to the student's face, he just stood still and smiled.

"I forfeit."

"Huh?!"

Yang stopped and let her first stop just as it touched his nose.

Glynda stepped onto the ring and sighed, "Again Mr. Black?"

He stretched his shoulders and yawned, "*yawn* just trying to get a little bit of a work out!"

Glynda shook her head, and gripped the bridge of her nose. "*sigh* Okay. You win Ms. Xiao Long."

"Cool..." Yang looked up at Gage and shrugged, and he just gave her a thumbs up.

But on the inside, Gage was concerned,

"I know what that guy's doing. He's baiting Yang so he can learn her attack patterns! But why now? It's just a sparring match, and the Vytal tournament is almost a year away..."

Glynda turned back to Mercury, "So, let me guess, you want to fight someone else don't you?"

Mercury smiled, "As a matter of fact, Yeah I do!" He squinted his eyes and scanned the bleachers, "Hmm..."

"I'll pick..."

"Him!"

Mercury looked up and pointed at... Gage.

But Gage... smiled, "Huh? Hehe. I guess it was meant to be."

Yang panicked, "What?!"

Gage stood up. "Alright. I guess i'll work up a sweat too!"

...

Him and the grey-haired student lined up on the arena.

Gage knew what to do, he's been baited before during his time at sanctum.

"Alright, lucky for me i can't use my semblance that often, so this guy's just going to have get his ass kicked."

Mercury extended his arms out, the left one in front of the right, and moved his feet back a little bit.

Gage did the same and decided not to use his weapons so Mercury couldn't acquire anymore 'data'.

"So are you just going to stand there?" Gage asked.

Mercury smiled, "Going on the defense right off the bat? Man. I hate this guy already." He thought.

**_MATCH START!_**

Mercury then jumped up and attempted to spin kick Gage, but Gage caught his foot as it was about to hit him in the face. "So is that all you got?"

"Hehe!" Gage suddenly heard Mercury's shoe cock like a shotgun, and he turned his head before his shoe could fire.

"His shoes! They're just like Yang's gauntlets!"

Gage threw him back, but he landed upright and ran back to him.

As he got closer, Gage started to charge him as well, but then, Mercury slid under him and tried to sweep his legs, but Gage dived forward and rolled into a crouched position.

The stalker then jumped over Gage and tried to kick him with both of his legs, but Gage grabbed his legs again and threw him against the floor.

Mercury landed on his chest and tried to get up but then Gage grabbed his arm, put it behind his back, and kicked his spine, sending him forward and making him slide along the ground.

But after hitting the floor, he got back up and his aura started to flare, making Mercury glow grey as he became enraged.

But this was all a part of Gage's plan, "Okay he's at his limit, now's the time to end this!"

He let Mercury charge him, and raise his fist but then,

Gage smiled, "I forfeit!"

"WHAT?!"

Mercury couldn't stop himself so, Gage and got on one knee, and tripped him as they were about to crash into each other

He toppled over Gage and landed flat on his back. "Ugh..."

Glynda approached them, "Okay, I can expect that from him, but why you Mr. Sim?"

Gage quickly covered his right eye as an excuse, "Oh uh, my eye's acting up. I guess it isn't fully healed!

She looked down at Mercury as he got up, and Gage walked away, "Hmm. Very well, you win Mr. Black. For once..."

...

Gage changed into his school clothes and started to walk to Dr. Oobleck's class by himself so no one would ask him about his match.

"Why would that guy be baiting other people? And now that I think about it, he looked older. Older than me even. So why would he be with a first year class?"

He suddenly felt a hand tap his back, so he turned around and saw Mercury, and two other girls.

One of the girls walked forward. She had dark skin, red eyes and turquoise hair.

"Hey. We just wanted to check on you. Too see if your eye is alright."

"Oh uh its fine now."

Mercury put his hand on Gage's shoulder, "You know 'friend', I haven't see you around here before. Are you new?"

"Uh kind of. I've been here for about a month now."

Another girl walked forward. She had dark hair, white, pale skin... and amber eyes. Just like the dark figure Gage saw in one of his dreams. "Well then... I guess it's our duty as students to welcome you. What is your name?" She asked.

"Gage Sim."

"Hmm. Well-" she pointed at the turquoise haired girl, "-She is Emerald. You already know Mercury, and I'm Cinder."

Gage swallowed and made a confident facial expression to hide his fear. "Well, p-pleasure to meet you guys."

"Thank you. I guess we'll... see you around 'Gage'."

"Y-Yeah sure."

Gage turned around and calmly walked away as he began to hear whispers inside his own head.

_"It's me Gage."_

"_I'm __here now."_

"_I __found you."_

"_I __found all of you."_

The voices came to Gage because, the amber-eyed woman, Cinder. Has been seen by him before. Seven months ago. At mountain Glen.

"I-It can't be her. I... I don't want it to be her."

**Seven Months Ago...**

Gage and Green Bean shivered as they tried their best to move through the blizzard of snow, without succumbing to frostbite.

He tried his best to coax Green Bean to go forward, as she had already given up all hope.

"C-Come o-on B-Beanie... we're... we're almost there!"

He looked through the snow in front of him, and could see the old hotel that he was using as a shelter.

"COME ON!"

...

They got through the door, and Beanie barely got through the door. The horse then collapsed and fell to the side, onto the floor.

"BEANIE!"

Gage shut the door, and ran to the horse.

She was breathing heavily, and he could see her breath.

"She's freezing to death!"

Gage jumped up, got the dirty tarp from the roof of the room, and wrapped it around Green Bean.

He then heard a whisper come from inside his head,

_"Eat the horse."_

_"Eat it and then end your suffering with a __bullet."_

"NEVER!"

He hugged the horse and wiped away the ice from her hooves and body.

"Y-You're... going to be alright Beanie."

He took off her saddlebags and unzipped them. "Im gonna go, and look for food."

He thought about what he could find, since all the fruit trees were probably dead thanks to the snowstorm.

"But you're going to have to eat whatever I find okay?"

She snorted weakly, so Gage opened her saddlebag and took out a poncho he made from some bear skin.

He put it on, and opened the door. "Im going to be back! I promise!"

...

Gage equipped Mistletoe, and trudged through the abandoned, snow-covered city, in search of something to hunt.

"I... have not... come this far... to die now..."

He keep his eyes on the ground for animal tracks, and he eventually found some.

"Rabbit tracks... I... I guess... i'll go hungry... Beanie needs it more than me..."

He followed them through the lobby of what looked like an old hospital, and heard something crash into an old gurney.

He raised his rifle and switched it into his crossbow form.

"Come on... I need your life to save another..."

He slowly crept through the hospital and made it through the back door where he saw the rabbit, who was sniffing the carcass of a another deceased rabbit.

Gage aimed his crossbow at it and put his finger on the trigger. "No hard feelings."

But then the voices started up again,

_"Forget the hare."_

_"Kill the horse."_

_"And then save yourself."_

Gage's hand started to shake and the voices began to echo.

"NO!"

The rabbit then ran off, but not because of Gage. He then heard a whirring sound. Like the sound of an airship.

He looked up and saw exactly that. An airship that was landing pretty close to him.

"We have to survive. No matter what."

...

Gage found the landing zone. And heard multiple voices... but they weren't inside his head. They were other people.

He peeked through a deserted alley way and saw a park that had two military trucks parked in it, and it was also where the airship landed.

"Who are they?"

He wrapped his bandana around his neck and mouth, and moved through the alley and took cover behind one of the trucks.

"Let's just take a peek..."

Gage went prone and looked under the truck.

He could see a storage container with a symbol on it. It was the head of an Ursa, but It was red and it had three claw marks behind it.

"T-The White Fang?!"

He suddenly saw the feet of two people step right in front of his face, but luckily, they were on the other side of the truck.

He then heard two fang members try to talk to each other.

"Hey. Do you wonder why we're here?"

"I don't know. But it's one of life's greatest mysteries isn't it?"

"No! I mean why are we here. Standing in the middle a snowstorm without warm clothes?"

"Oh."

Gage grew annoyed, so he took a shotgun shell out of Mistletoe and threw the shell at the back of the truck just hard enough to make a clattering sound.

The guards reacted quickly.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, go check it out."

"Why me?!"

"Because you were the one who was bitching about how cold it was."

"You're such a fucking dick steve..."

The guard nt ro the back of the truck and left the other one all by himself, so Gage put his crossbow on his back, and crept behind him.

"Damn. Mike's not wrong. It is col-"

"SHH!" Gage wrapped his arm around the guards throat and put his hand over his mouth.

He kept squirming, and he tried to shout, but no one heard him. After almost a minute of struggling, Gage finally silenced him by slamming his head into the hood of the truck.

He fell flat, so Gage quickly rolled his body under the truck.

"*sigh* shut up."

He crouched next to truck as another airship came down and landed in front of him.

The bay door opened and two people came out of it. One was a man with orange hair who was wearing a black bowler hat and a red-collared white suit who was pushing a cart with two boxes on it. And the other was a woman with black hair and amber eyes who was wearing a dark-red minidress and glass slippers.

"Why are humans with the white fang? Wait, focus, look for food."

The orange-haired man sighed, "Well there's your dust Cinder! Are you happy now?"

The woman just observed him closely.

"Yes Roman im happy, now can you please go now? Those dust shops aren't going to rob themselves."

"Im waiting."

"Roman i'm not going to thank you for something that isn't rare."

The man sighed again, and stepped back onto the airship, "*sigh* You're a true woman. Truly you are..."

The ship then lifted back into the sky and flew off.

Gage looked past the woman and looked at the crate the man was pulling. It was a wooden crate that said 'Farming seeds'.

"Farming seeds? No, they're grains! Beanie needs those to eat!"

He used his semblance to turn himself invisible, and gently crept towards the woman, as her back was turned.

"I just need to get past her..."

As he got closer, he could only hear the sound of his heart beating, and started to walk faster. The beating became rapid and he began to breathe heavily. Almost nearing a hyperventilatory state.

Gage was mere millimeters away from her when suddenly the voices came back,

_"It's me Gage."_

_"You found me."_

The woman turned around and put the palm of her hand in front of his face. "Did you think you could deceive me?"

Her hand began to glow orange and in an instant, Gage was blasted back into one of the trucks and fell to the floor.

"Who are you? A deserter?" She asked.

Gage stood up, unsheathed Javix, and turned it into his revolver form.

"*pant* *pant* YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" He yelled back.

He ran at her, switching in and out of his invisibility as he did.

He raised his pistol and fired twice, but the woman waved her arms around, and his bullets burst into flames.

"Hahahahahaha!" She laughed and pointed at the ground below him. He looked down and saw a circle of fire begin to form under his feet, so he tried to push himself back, but it exploded too soon and threw him onto his back and roll onto his face.

He felt the cold ice on his face, so he raised his head up and looked back at the woman, and fear overcame him when he saw her.

She had used dust to create three spikes made completely out of ice, and they were all aimed at Gage.

"Die."

She moved her hand forward, and Gage felt the cold ice slash through his back, and leave what looked like three bloody claw marks.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

He fell forward, back into the snow as he started to hyperventilate.

But then he felt the woman kick his side and roll him onto his back, making him scream again as he felt the ice fill scars.

She smiled, grabbed him by his neck and threw him into some crates.

"N-No... not like this..."

He could see her slowly approach him, so he felt for Javix's handle and grabbed something else.

"What... the?" He raised the object above him and saw that It was a fire dust crystal.

"Dust... perfect..."

Gage used his other hand to grab Javix and mumble something.

"I...may...f...ll..."

"What was that?" Cinder asked evilly.

Gage clenched the crystal and sat up.

"I... may... fall...*growl* BUT NOT THIS DAY! NOT BY YOUR HAND!"

He threw the crystal at her and shot it, which made it explode and blind her.

Gage switched Javix back into it's Kukri knife form, " HAAAAAAHHH!"

He flew past her and cut her cheek without even swinging his knife.

She gasped and Gage turned around to face her, "Y-You... you actually cut me..." she mumbled as she held her bloody cheek.

Gage laughed, "Yeah. Now imagine being burned alive and crushed, that would hurt a lot now wouldn't it?!"

She laughed back at him, "Unfortunately for you, that won't be happening today!"

She raised her hand it started to glow and blind Gage.

"N-NO!"

The glowing stopped and gage heard the roaring of an airship.

He looked up as soon as the glowing stopped, and saw the woman people out of it.

"We'll be back and then we're going to clear this city out! So I hope that I will find your body in the rubble!"

The ship flew off and all Gage could hear now was the silent screaming of the winter winds.

He huffed and turned towards the crate of grains and sighed in relief as it was still intact.

"It's...okay...AAGH!"

Gage clutched his back and pulled his hand forward to see that it was as red as a rose.

"I've got to... stitch my back... but first I have to... get Beanie her food..."

He grabbed the handle of the cart and tried his best to pull it with the remainder of his strength.

"Need... to get home... before something bad happens to me..."

...

Gage was at his breaking point. He was shedding tears of pain that froze to his face, and he was leaving a trail of blood from the three cuts on his back.

"Have... not... come... far... to die... now..."

The snow covered road shook as he pulled the cart of grain. He wasn't using his strength anymore. He was running on pure soul power now. To save the horse he raised.

"I... I can't..."

He dropped onto the snow and looked up to see a dark figure with amber eyes.

_"Gage. Let me take you home."_

_"Let me take you to your parents."_

He put his head down and started to hyperventilate again.

"Stupid... bitch... they're not dead... they're just... not here right now."

He could feel the little aura he had left, and used it.

"And i'm not going. not yet!"

He pushed himself back up and forced himself to push the cart down main street.

...

Gage got to the hotel and blinked twice when he saw that it was lit up.

"I thought I... burned the lights out..."

The hotel was glowing red and green, and a small holographic sign turned on above the lights. It said, 'Merry Christmas'!

Gage chuckled and put his hand on the door handle. "It's Christmas already? Then that... means... it's almost been a year since I came here... heh... and that also means... i'm eighteen years old now too..."

He opened the door and closed it after he got the cart of grains in. He looked next to the hotel counter and saw Green Bean lying on the floor, still wrapped in the dirty tarp, still alive.

"Hey."

He moved the crate next to Green Bean and punched it open.

"I... I got it..."

He took and handful of seeds and fed it to the horse.

"Listen Beanie... when we get through this storm... and when spring comes... we're going to have to stay away from city for a while..."

Green Beanie snorted and continued to eat the grains.

"And... we'll make it. We have to. Because i'm going to take care of you. You're still a calf... and I guess I'm still a kid... so we have to stay together. Until the end."

Gage lifted up the tarp and laid on top of the horse to keep them both warm, him and Beanie were both still shivering from the cold.

"It's okay. It's oky Beanie... we're going to survive this... you will at least."

Gage quivered at his own words, but he knew that it was a possibility.

He rested his head on the horse's neck, and she lowered her head so it rested on top of his.

"Beanie... I know it's your first one but... Merry Christmas..."


	22. I'll See You Again

**Author's Note:** Surprise motherfuckers! Now, since half of the last chapter was a flashback, this one is obviously going to be during present day. Slight feels ahead! Now please, Review and enjoy!

**Song:** ...

Gage opened his eyes and questioned his surroundings

"Where... am I?"

He blinked and saw that he was holding the steering wheel of a car, and that he was turning it, but he couldn't control his body.

"Am I in a car? Wait, why can't I move or talk?"

He suddenly turned his head to the left and saw someone familiar riding in the passenger seat.

It was his dad. Brown hair, beard, and everything. He was wearing a white suit shirt and a black vest with a red tie and some black pants.

Gage remembered this, "Wait a second. I remember this. This was the day Hiroki moved to Vacuo and my dad tried to cheer me up by teaching me how to drive."

Gaigus started to talk to Gage. "Okay you're not forcing down the gas pedal?"

"No."

"Did you check the mirrors?"

"Yes."

"Are you not going to crash my car?"

"We'll see about that dad."

His dad laughed, "Ha ha ha. So your little friend had to leave today?"

"Yeah... Oki-chan had to go back with her family because of some 'rent' problem." Gage answered.

"Eh, college can be hard for some people..."

...

Gage eventually stopped at a red light.

"Hey dad?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm... thinking about leaving school."

"Why? You're a straight A student."

"It just... I think I want to start training to become a Huntsman again."

Gaigus smiled, "Hehehe. Well i guess there's no way to say no, so yeah. I'll let you train. Hmm... maybe i should give you Mistletoe..."

"WAIT! MOM'S SHOTGUN?!

Gage's dad smiled again and looked out the window. "Yup. And now that I think of it, we still have some of her old blueprints. She wanted to turn it into a crossbow, and a club too. So I guess ill give you that too."

Gage swerved into the Atlas suburbs that he and his dad lived in, "Thank you so much! Wait, why did you say yes so quickly?"

"Like I said, there's no way to say no. I guess fighting's just in our blood. I mean, i'm basically a cop that builds robots that shoots things, and your mom was a Huntress! So where would that leave you?"

"And besides, i promised myself and your mom that I would go with whatever life choices you make."

"Thanks dad!"

"Don't mention it. You're my kid, i would do it no matter what."

Gage laughed happily, and forgot that he was driving as he pulled into their driveway.

Gaigus grabbed his shoulder, "BRAKES BRAKES BRAKES!"

Gage slammed his foot down on the brakes, and stopped the car right before they hit the garage, but the airbags still went off.

"Ugh... shit..."

Gaigus coughed and opened the car door.

"Stupid... over-sensitive... parachute..."

He moved over to the hood of the car and looked at Gage through the windshield,

"Heheh... Well, I guess that's what I get for letting you drive my new tesla..."

Him and Gage both started to laugh uncontrollably, and Gage was still happy, just to see his dad standing there, in the driveway of their home.

But then everything faded away, in a flock of ashes.

Gage blinked. His dad was gone. And his old house was gone.

All he could tell was he was standing inside a metal train car with scattered Schnee company dust crates. That were on fire.

"Where am I now? Am i in a... train car?"

He then heard two voices speak out of darkness of the car. One was male. And the other was female. But the girl's voice sounded... familiar.

"What about the crew members?!" She asked.

The male voice responded in a cold dead voice.

"What about them?"

...

Gage silently gasped and woke up from his dream.

He opened his eyes and saw that Yang was clinging to him, and she was snoring quietly.

"Mmm..." she mumbled.

Gage sighed and put his head against her forehead, trying to forget his dream by looking at her.

He has slept with Yang every day since his encounter with Cinder in Beacon's halls. As his nightmares slowly began to come back to him.

"It's almost been a week since I saw that girl...wait, when I saw her at Glenn I gave her a scar on her cheek, and when i saw her in the hall... there wasn't anything on her cheek... so... maybe... my mind just made her up... because it's trying to get use to this place... or something..."

He looked down at Yang and wrapped his arms around her before closing his eyes.

But then his pajama pants pocket vibrated. So he slowly took his phone out of his pocket and looked at it's screen. It was a message. From Professor Ozpin.

"This is an urgent matter! Please, report to my office immediately! I don't care if it is eleven thirty at night, just hurry Gaigus!"

"Damn it Oz..."

He put his scroll away and looked at Yang.

She had become comfortable in her position and Gage had done the same.

He thought about how bad he would feel if she woke up from a bad dream, and he wouldn't be there to comfort her.

"*sigh* I'll make it quick."

He gently pressed his lips against her forehead. She then hummed and smiled as he put a pillow in her arms and silently hopped down from her bed. But she only made him feel worse.

"This better be important Ozpin..."

He put his desert tan hoodie on, straightened his black pajama bottoms, and hopped out of her window.

...

Gage yawned and cleared his throat as he waited for the elevator to reach Ozpin's office.

The doors opens and he yawned loudly again,

"*yawn* What is it Ozpin..."

Ozpin jumped up from his desk and grabbed the sides of his head. "I've miscalculated. I've miscalculated Gaigus!"

Gage rubbed his eyes and sat down in front of his desk. "What?! What is it?!"

"I was going over your grade when I made a terrible error!"

"What?"

"Every single student is suppose to go on a mission away from Beacon for a week before midterms, and I forgot about you!"

Gage exhaled, "Ozpin, I'll- I'll do it! But, just tell me what this is all about."

"But Gaigus, the only day you could be able to go is tomorrow! Wait, it's midnight, so... you can only go TODAY!"

That made Gage wake up and scream, "T-TODAY?!"

"I know, I know, i'm sorry. The council has been driving me mad, and i'm out of coffee, and i-"

He could clearly see that Ozpin was stressed out of his mind, "Ozpin... I-It's a-alright... just tell me what the mission is exactly..."

"*sigh* You and a Huntsman will go to the deadlands and clear out a small section of it from any grimm in that area."

"The deadlands between Vale and Mystral?" Gage asked.

"Precisely."

"Who's going to come with me?"

Ozpin inhaled sharply, and gripped his desk, "I suppose i'll have to, since this was my error. Besides, maybe this will calm my nerves. But, Gaigus. You do know that you can't bring anyone from a separate team with you."

Gage looked to the side and tried to cheer himself up, "Yes I know... but can I bring Green Bean with us?"

"I don't see why not. Since she is technically your partner." Ozpin answered. "Now, I can excuse you from classes to prepare for the trip, but we're going to leave at six o'clock p.

m."

"Okay..."

"Gaigus, are you sure that you are okay with leaving today?"

Gage couldn't even think about how Yang would react to this.

"I'm okay with it... but... I don't know how Yang will handle this..."

**Later...**

"YOU'RE LEAVING TODAY?!"

Yang screamed at Gage and he looked down and pulled his hood over his head.

She then put her head against the lunch table,

"Uggggghhhhhhhhhh..." Ruby comforted her and rubbed her back

Blake and Weiss looked at him, "Where are you going?"

"Im going with Ozpin to the deadlands..." he answered.

They both got up and yelled out,

"THE DEADLANDS?!" Blake yelled.

"WITH OZPIN?!" Weiss shouted.

"Yeah... and I'm kind of scared because... its where I was born. I lived in the deadlands until I was nine..."

Weiss glared at him, "Why would Ozpin want to go with you when he could go with an entire team?!"

Gage shrugged, "He's under a lot of heat right now. So I don't know, maybe he needs like an outlet or something..."

Weiss still questioned him, "You said you were scared because the deadlands was where you use to live. But that should be the least of your worries! You do know that the deadlands are completely infested with grimm right?! I mean, it'd be a miracle if you didn't came back without a scratch on you!"

Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Gage all stood up,

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING WEISS!"

Yang sat back down and sniffled, "Gage. When do you leave?"

"I have to leave at six." He answered.

Ruby frowned, "Then you two will only have two hours after class..." and then Yang groaned again, "Why do you have to leave today..."

Gage just moved over to her and grabbed her hand, "I don't want to, but it could ruin my grade if I don't..."

The school bell rang and Yang groaned even louder as she stood up, "Why..."

Gage wrapped his arms around her and looked her in the eyes. "Look, I'll be at Green Bean's place to get her ready, so meet me there after class okay?"

She sighed and hugged him back, "Okay..."

"Hey." He pulled her close and touched their heads together.

Yang got excited, "Wait is he going to kiss me? Willingly?"

Gage smiled and puckered his lips... but then he moved up and kissed her forehead again.

He let go of her and held up a fist, "'Yang' in there okay?"

She smiled at his attempt to make a pun, "Okay..." but on the inside she was still sad.

"I thought that he was... I wish that he would kiss me..."

**Later...**

Gage laid down on the grass, under an oak tree, and Green Bean sat down beside him resting. He looked through the leaves of the tree and just stared at the sun.

Beanie snorted annoyingly.

"Yeah I know you want to go now, but I don't. I want to spend whatever time I have left with Yang okay?"

The horse just snorted again and trotted off.

Gage looked back up at the sun and raised his hand towards the sun, as if he could reach out and touch it.

"A whole week away. I wonder how she'll get through it..."

Then, his view of the sun was blocked out as Yang walked in front his hand. She was dressed in her school clothes and her hair was glowing.

"Hey..." she collapsed and laid down next to him, so he laid on his side and looked at her.

"Hey."

Green Bean then came back and started to nibble on Yang's hair. "H-Hey!"

"Beanie..." Gage growled.

The horse then backed off and sat down out in the sun, away from the couple.

"You've been with me for more than a month now Gage. Do you think you can teach Green Bean not to chew on my hair?" Yang asked.

Gage looked at the horse, and shook his head, "It won't work. She's still a baby, and I was the one who raised her, so she won't listen."

Yang thought about his mission... and what could happen to him... "Gage. Tell me how an old man and a horse could protect you from grimm..."

"Well, Ozpin's a Huntsman, and Beanie has weapons too."

"She does?

"Yeah. They're horseshoes that shoot nails. I kind of took that idea from your gauntlets."

"That's cool but... that isn't an answer. What if you get overwhelmed? What'll happen then Gage? What'll happen if you-"

Gage rolled on top of her and smiled, "Hey." She looked away from him, so he stroked her hair. "Look at me." Her eyes darted back and looked up at him, so he put a hand on her cheek, "I'm not gonna die. Okay? I won't let that happen. And do you want to know why? Because I'm not going to let some monster take me away from you. And when I come back... we'll...no. I'll do whatever you want."

Yang smiled and closed her eyes.

"What?" Gage asked.

She grinned, "You know what that means for you right?"

"Yeah. Are you already thinking of something?"

She put her hands above her head and moved her head back against the grass.

"Heh heh... Yeah I thought of something i've wanted from you for a long time..."

"What is it?

"...If you come back -"

He leaned forward and glared at her, "Hey! Don't say 'if'!"

She realized her mistake and smiled again,

"Okay, When you come back... I want us to..." she blushed and put her hands on his back, "I want us to go to the next level! To... be more intimate, And i know that you're not the most self-confident person-"

Gage smiled and rolled off of her, "It's okay Yang. I'll do it... i'll do it for you." He may have seemed sure, but on the inside he was a little nervous.

She smirked happily and looked up at the tree. "Okay... but do you know if... you could do something for me before you go?"

"Y-Yeah. S-Sure."

"I want you to lay here, and hold onto me. Until our time's up."

"Okay..."

Gage rested his head on her chest, and put his hands on her waist. Trying his best to please her.

Yang gently put her hands back on his back, and closed her eyes.

And then so did Gage, "Im not trying to sound cheesy when I say this but... Yang. You're literally my everything."

...

**Later...**

Yang and Gage were still lying on the grass under the tree, and they were both asleep. That was until Gage's scroll alarm went off.

He groaned and squeezed Yang, causing her to wake up. "What? Is it time for you to..."

"Yes..."

Yang sighed and became depressed. She whined, and hugged, and squeezed Gage back, harder than she ever has before.

"Damn it..."

Gage whined too and closed his eyes again, but he got a message from Ozpin.

"Fuck you Ozpin..."

Green Bean then came to him and lifted him up by his hood.

"BEANIE!" Yang cried.

Gage sighed and mounted the horse, and then he held his hand out to Yang.

"Come on..."

She sniffled, took his hand, and sat behind him on the horse. She held onto him and pushed her chest against his back.

Gage tugged on Green Bean's harness.

"You better walk slowly Beanie..."

...

They trotted across Beacon's campus, and one thought still lingered inside of Gage's head. "Hey Yang?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you going to be okay while i'm gone?"

On the inside, Yang felt like crying, so she tried to lie, "...i'll manage. Besides, it's not like we have a choice if you go or not..."

...

After five minutes of riding around, they reached the airpad, and dismounted Green Bean

Gage looked in front of him and saw a bulkhead-type airship on the landing pad, and he saw Professor Ozpin standing inside of it.

"Hurry Gaigus we don't have that much time!" He yelled.

Gage just waved at him, obviously annoyed, and then he looked at Green Bean. "Go. I'll be there in a minute..."

He turned around and stared Yang in the eyes. "Damn it..." he took her hands and held them, and was about to say something... but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yang... I... don't really know what else to say..."

Yang let go of him and looked away. "Just go Gage..."

"Okay... b-bye."

"Bye."

**(Song:** Dream world by Amanda lee)

Gage turned around and took only three steps before stopping.

"*sigh* What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"What?"

Gage turned back around. He walked back to Yang, and looked her straight in the eye. He then grabbed Yang by her waist and pushed their lips together, forming a deep kiss between them.

He backed away a little bit, but then he pushed back even harder, causing Yang to do the same.

Gage closed his eyes while Yang tried to, as tears began to form in her eyes. "He kissed me. I didn't do it first or told him to. He wanted to!"

Their lips parted and Gage put his hands on her shoulders. "I love you."

That broke through Yang's floodgates, and she began to cry.

"Don't cry Yang. I'll be back. One week from today."

She threw herself towards him and buried her head in his chest. "*sniffle* DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!"

"I won't. I won't I promise. I'll be back, and i'll be okay."

As much as she didn't want to, Yang started to separate herself from him. "*sniffle* Gage. Can you do one last thing for me before you go?

"What is it?"

"*sniffle* Don't say goodbye."

Gage's eyes widened and he thought to himself, "She's heard of that too eh..."

Yang went on, "I hate goodbyes. *sniffle* I hate them more than anything!"

Gage chuckled, as he felt the same way, "Okay I won't but... I don't know what else to say..."

She sniffled and pushed him towards the airship, "I'll just... see you later. *sniffle* when you come back."

Gage smiled weakly, and nodded, "Okay. I'll... I'll see you when I do!" He stepped back onto the ship's deck, and Yang called out to him once more.

"*sniffle* And I love you too! Don't you forget that! Don't you ever forget that!"

The ship's bay doors began to close, but Gage held up a peace sign and shouted back at Yang before it did.

"I won't!"

The doors finally closed, and Yang sighed as the ship raised into the air and flew away.

"You better come back to me Gage. *sniffle* You better come back..."

She began to sob and let everything out as the ship flew towards the horizon. Towards the sunset.

...

Ozpin took a drink looked at Gage. He sat down and put his hood up, so that no one could see his face.

Green Bean looked at him, and sniffed his hood, but Gage said something quietly to make her stop, "*sniffle* Shut up. *sniffle* Don't mock me..."

Ozpin just looked at him, while smiling. "Keep moving forward Gaigus. Until it's time to go back. To her."

**One hour later...**

The ship finally landed, and Gage got himself together.

"Are you ready?" Ozpin asked.

Green Bean stomped and neighed happily while Gage kept his hood up and flip-cocked his shotgun Mistletoe, "Lets do it."

The back doors reopened, and the sunlight blinded all three of them.

"Damn."

As his vision became clear, Gage could see the edge of a cliff, and a bright meadow of grass and yellow dandelions.

"Yellow... why yellow?"

All three of them stared at the cliff as the ship hovered closer to it.

Ozpin took another sip from his thermos, "Mind the gap."

The three then hopped out and landed on the base of the cliff. "Its just like I remembered..." Gage said.

He sat down in the meadow and looked at Green Bean. "Go. Go scan the treeline..." The horse rejoiced and ran like a racehorse into the trees.

"She's a thrill-seeker is she not?" Ozpin asked.

Gage put his knees again his chest and rested his rifle in between his legs and against his shoulder. "She isn't the only one..."

He fell back against the grass and flower and raised his hand towards the sun again. "Even from this angle. It doesn't even look like I moved, but in reality, i'm halfway across the world..."

Green Bean emerged back from the forest and sat down next to him as the howl of a beowulf came from the forest in front of them.

Gage looked up at Ozpin, "We should probably go take care of that."

Ozpin moved his cane and looked at Gage, "We will, but before we do... I want to know Gaigus. Why did you want become a Huntsman? And I mean before your parent's death."

Gage laughed and looked back up at the sun, "It doesn't really sound positive but... i know that i'm going to die one day, and it won't be pretty. So, i thought that being a huntsman could postpone my death... or at least give me a purpose to fight and die. And it did. It made me realize that I can save people. I did save people. And, sometimes I would save other lives rather than saving my own. But, *sigh* that's changed now... well kind of. I still want to save lives, but I want to live. Because... I have something now."

"Don't you mean 'someone'?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah."

"And this person is Ms. Xiao Long isn't it?"

"Yup."

Gage sat back up and looked at the professor, "So I have to get back to her. So I can live a normal life again."

Ozpin smiled and tapped his cane against the grass, "Well then, we should probably go now so you can live with her once again."

"Yeah." Gage picked up Mistletoe and then him, Ozpin, and Green Bean turned towards the forest.

"Lets go, Sir."

Gage started to walk, but he had to look back up at the sun, one more time.

"Don't worry Yang. I'll see you again. I promise."


	23. Broken Bones, and a Burning Heart

**Author's Note:** Did you guys know that I have to punch a wall to regain my masculinity almost every time after i write a chapter for this fanfic? Lol. I still love doing this, and I love all you guys too! So please review and enjoy!

**Song:** Battle Scars by Guy Sebastian

Yang looked outside the window of Professor Port's class room, unbelievably excited that today was the day that Gage would come back to her.

"Psst. Yang." Ruby whispered to her sister and nudged her, "So when are you going to tell me what happened when Gage left?"

"W-What? N-Nothing happened Ruby"

"Yang! When you came back you were smiling and crying at the same time!"

Weiss cut in and tried to shush them, "Shhh! Me and Blake are trying to focus!" Blake looked past Weiss and at the two sisters. "Actually Weiss, I want to hear this."

Yang blushed and tried to look out the window, at the sun, "Well... Gage... kissed me. On the lips. And then he promised that he would come back, and that he would be okay."

"Aww!" Ruby (somehow) lifted, hugged and squeezed Yang. "You two are so cute!"

On the inside, Ruby wanted Gage to come back alive more than anything. "Gage. You better be alright. Because if you're not, I don't know what could happen to Yang."

**Meanwhile...**

Gage looked out of the airship's bay doors and the land of Remnant moved away from them.

He turned around. Green Bean had sat down and fallen asleep on the metallic floor while Ozpin had decided to sit down and look out the doors as well.

Gage looked at cockpit, "How long till we get back?"

Ozpin answered for him, "We're ten minutes out Gaigus!" And the pilot gave him a thumbs up.

Gage turned back around and looked outside. "They're probably in first period right now. Good. I'll surprise her, and then I'll show her this.

He held up a jar of fireflies that he caught while in the deadlands, and looked at lightning bugs.

"Why did you catch those bugs Gaigus?" Ozpin asked.

Gage smiled and looked outside the ship again, "On our first date, I told Yang about how there were so many fireflies in the outside world, so I caught her these so she can see how beautiful they are."

"Hmm..." Ozpin got up and walked next to Gage, but he didn't look at the fireflies. He looked outside the ship's bay doors as they flew past a mountain.

"What is it?"

Ozpin pointed at a road that was connected to the mountain. There was a convoy of heavily armed trucks, and they had S.A.M. turrets on the back of them. (S.A.M. turrets are Surface-to-Air Missile turrets.)

"Are those general Ironwood's soldiers?" Ozpin asked himself.

Gage crouched, put the jar down, and took out Mistletoe. He moved the magnifier on his hybrid sight for a closer look, and inspected the trucks.

They were heavily rusted... and they had an emblem on them.

It was a red Ursa head with three claw marks behind it. Which meant that... it was the White Fang.

Gage lowered his crossbow, "WORSE."

The S.A.M. turrets turned towards their airship, and the pilot started to yell, "WE'RE BEING LOCKED ON BY SOMETHING!"

Ozpin turned to him and yelled back, "IT'S THE WHITE FANG! CLOSE THE BAY DOORS NOW!"

...

Yang continued to look outside the window and at the sun as Professor Port spoke aloud.

"I shall assure you all that maybe, just maybe someday, you might have as many heroic stories about yourselves as much as I do-"

The class suddenly stopped as the announcement bell rang and Glynda Goodwitch started to speak through the over speaker.

"What the? We don't have announcements this early..." Yang thought.

Glynda started to speak as calmly as possible,

"Attention all students. This is not a drill. This is a legitimate emergency. One of our airships has been attacked and is heading straight for Beacon. So far there are no casualties, but they are heavily damaged and someone has regained control of the ship. But, it is likely that they will crash land here, so we need everyone to evacuate, and I will need two teams to help me with search and rescue."

Yang couldn't believe it. It had to be Gage. But why him?

She stood up and yelled at Ruby. "RUBY! THAT'S GAG-"

"I know!" Ruby stood up and looked across the room at Jaune. "JAUNE!"

He nodded back and the rest of team JNPR stood up with him. "Pyrrha! Nora! Ren! Lets go!"

They ran out the door, and Blake and Weiss followed them. Yang grabbed Ruby by her arm and they both ran out the door as well.

"RWBY! JNPR! GET BACK HERE!" Port yelled.

...

They met with Glynda near the rocket lockers and she started to fill them in.

"Okay, Judging by the hull integrity of their ship, there's no doubt that they're going to crash land so, Team JNPR will be assigned to watch over the front of the school, and team RWBY will take the back of the school. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" They responded.

"Good. Now please hurry. We have lives at stake."

Yang tried her best not to look scared and took in a deep breath. But then Nora and Pyrrha walked up to her. Nora spoke first, "Don't worry Yang, Gage is a tough guy. He'll be alright I know he will!"

Pyrrha put her hand on the blonde's shoulder, "And if his airship happens to land near my position, i'll try to slow it down with my polarity."

Yang's expression didn't change, "Well then... hopefully he'll crash near you."

...

Her and the rest of Team RWBY exited the building and started to rush towards the field.

Ruby ran next to Yang and whispered to her, "What was all that about Yang?!"

Yang eyes turned blood red. "Ruby, Gage is inside of a ship that's about to crash! He could di-"

"You need to stop doubting him Yang! You need to believe it! You need to believe in him!"

Yang stopped and clenched her fists, lowering lowering head as she did,

"Im sorry Ruby, but I just can't believe..."

Suddenly, something blocked out the sun, and Yang began to hear the sound of ship thrusters.

"I... can't believe..."

She looked up at the sun. But, it wasn't a solar eclipse. It was an airship that had a smoking thruster, and it could barely stay in the air.

Yang smiled, "I can't believe it."

...

Gage had taken control of the ship while Green Bean stayed in the back, and Ozpin tried to keep the unconscious pilot on his feet.

Ozpin pointed out the windshield and at Beacon. "There's the school! Land right behind it!"

Gage looked at the ship's controls and turned pale. "Right... land..."

"You do know how to land this ship don't you?"

Gage looked at Ozpin and smiled, "Oh sure, that just means stop flying right?"

Ozpin just let out a heavy sigh and braced for impact.

...

"COME ON GAGE!"

Yang started to run towards the field as the airship flew above and past her.

"Oh no!"

The ship's smoke turned completely black until one of the entire back thrusters because engulfed in flames.

"No! No! No! No! No!"

The thruster exploded and fell off, causing the ship to destabilize.

"GAGE! NO!"

The back of the ship exploded, and it turned upside down right before it crashed along the field and spun around in a circle.

...

"Fuck..."

Gage opened his eyes. He was lying on the inner roof of the airship, since the ship was now upside down.

He could tell that something in his body was broken but he didn't know what, and he felt some cuts on his left arm.

He tilted his head, and saw that the firefly jar had been shattered, and the glass became lodged into his arm, but he was just lucky that it hadn't slit his throat by accident.

"Damn... that was close..."

Gage heard some heavy breathing and footsteps.

"*cough* *cough* GAIGUS!" Ozpin ran to him as he held his own arm.

Gage tried to stand up, but he felt his ankle touch the floor, and he could tell that it was broken, and that he had broken something in his chest as he couldn't breathe that well...

"I'm up. I'm up. I'm fucked up, but i'm up."

Gage got up, groaned, and looked at Ozpin, "Are you alright Ozpin? You're head's bleeding."

The professor huffed and pointed at Gage, "So are you."

Gage felt his forehead and looked at his bloody hand as he pulled it away. "Wait a second, Beanie?! Are you okay?!

He looked past Ozpin and saw that Green Bean was in perfect shape. No blood, or broken bones, just a couple of scrapes and bruises. And the injured pilot was lying unconscious on top of her saddle.

"*sigh* Thank god."

He turned back around and saw a black substance drip from the ship's fuel tank.

"Shit."

"What Gaigus? What is it?"

Gage pointed at the fuel and the control console, which was sparking and on fire.

"We need to get out of here soon or else this thing is going to blow up."

He moved towards the bay door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Fuck, Ozpin help me open this!"

The two men tried to push the door with everything they had. But it still wouldn't move.

Ozpin stopped and tried to think of something else... but then he looked at Gage. He was slamming his shoulder into the door desperately while blood ran down his face.

"To hell with it."

The professor picked up his cane and started to beat it against the door just as Green Bean used her head to try and help them.

They all heaved and pushed but it was no use. It wouldn't move, and the ship started to cook them like an oven.

"Come on! MOVE DAMN IT!"

Gage suddenly heard the fire roar, so he had no choice. The only way to get out. To get back to Yang... was to use his semblance. To phase him, Ozpin, Green Bean, and the pilot through the door.

"Fuck! *exhale* Ozpin get on Beanie!"

"Wha-"

"JUST DO AS I SAY!"

Ozpin stopped beating the door with his cane, and looked at the bloody young man. He needed to get back to Yang. So he got on the horse and sat in front of the pilot..

"Whatever you have planned Gaigus, do it now!"

Gage grabbed Green Bean's harness and started to pull her, "STAY WITH ME NO MATTER WHAT!"

He started to pull, and as he touched the door, his skin and clothes became transparent. He looked the right and everyone else became clear as well.

"RRRRGGGAAAAHH!"

They made it through the door and Gage pushed Green Bean as he heard the whole ship catch on fire.

"Go!"

The horse didn't move and she neighed sadly as she looked back at Gage.

"Damn it! go! Now!"

He smacked the horse on her ass and she trotted off towards Beacon.

Gage looked back at the ship, and then at the buildings in front of him. He then started to slowly limp towards them.

...

As he got closer, Gage started to bleed and curse himself,

"You're such an asshole. You accept a fucking week long mission for your grade. And then you almost forgot to kiss Yang and then you make all these promises that THIS wouldn't happen. But of course it did! *sigh* some boyfriend I am..."

He saw the blood from flow down his face and, he started to become scared. "If... no. When i get out of this, I'm going to show Yang that I care. I won't be afraid. Because i don't have to be when i'm with her."

He started to limp even faster... but then someone shouted his name,

"GAGE!"

He looked through the blood, and saw something bright. No. Someone bright.

He blinked... and saw that Yang was running to him.

Gage remembered that the airship behind him was going to explode.

"YANG! STAY BACK!"

She shook her head a sprinted towards him.

Gage continued to yell at her until she eventually got to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"YOU DUMBASS! *sniffle*"

She put her head on his shoulder and looked behind him, at the ship.

Gage then heard the flames engulf the ship.

"The... the fuel..."

"What?"

"Yang... the ship... it's gonna-"

He wasn't fast enough. Yang saw ship the ship explode, and send a piece of a wing towards both of them.

Yang became paralyzed in fear. All she could do is squeeze Gage tighter.

"No. Not like this. I don't want Gage to die. I don't want to die. And don't want Ruby to see us both dead."

Gage wrapped his arms around Yang's stomach and coughed. "There's only one way... I... I have to use my semblance again."

Yang just couldn't move as she could see her life flash before her eyes. But then Gage looked up at her and tried to say something,

"Yang... I might not survive this... I love you."

He forcefully brought her closer to him and he put his head against her shoulder.

So she just looked down at him as he gritted his teeth, and as both of their bodies started to become transparent.

Yang raised her head and saw the wing. It was about to crush them, so Yang closed her eyes and put her head against Gage's chest as they both heard a whooshing sound.

"No. Please. Not like this.

"Open your eyes... Yang..." Gage said quietly.

She opened them and became surprised and thankful that the wing wasn't there anymore, and that all the fires had died.

She suddenly jumped as she heard a crashing sound, so she looked behind her and saw the ship wing. It was lying behind them on a small patch of grass.

"G-Gage. D-Did you-"

"Yeah..."

Thanks to Gage, the wing passed through both of them and landed behind them.

Yang chuckled tearfully, and squeezed Gage, but then he started to cough.

"*cough* *cough* *cough*... Aghhh..."

"GAGE ARE YOU-"

Gage answered for her, "N... Not good..."

His knees buckled and he almost fell backwards but Yang caught him and held his head up.

He started to speak, "Yang I... phased through an object twice... you saw what happened to me when I did it once... I don't know what's going to happen to me now."

Yang looked at his bloody body, and she didn't know what to do, so she just got on her knees and hugged him.

"No! You are not going to die!"

He tried to stand up, "Then i have to get to the infirmary... before the after effects start..."

"O-Okay!" Yang took his arm and wrapped it around her neck.

"Let's go."

She started to help him walk, but he started to pant and wince with every step he took.

"Gage. Tell me what's broken!"

He took his bandana off of his shoulder and held it against his bleeding head. "My ankle... my skull... and everything else..."

Gage sighed, "This is... all my fault isn't it?"

"Gage-"

"It... is Yang... I should have thought about living with you rather than my stupid grades... how do you even... put up with me anyway? I'm such an idiot... and I never kiss you, I never do it because im a bitch, and I'm scared to do it even though I should do it everyday... and I never got to show you... how much I love you..."

She started to push them both even further

"No! You have Gage! Everything you've said and done has helped me! And you're going to keep doing that, because you're going to live!"

Gage smiled and looked in front of them.

"I guess you're right... look ahead..."

Yang looked and saw Blake, Weiss and Ruby run to them. Blake stopped. "Gage are you alright?!" And so did Weiss, "You look like a bloody mess!"

"We need to get him the nurse fast!" Yang answered.

Ruby walked in between Weiss and Blake. it looked as if she had no emotion in her eyes. But then she walked to Gage and pushed him.

"YOU'RE SO FULL OF IT GAGE!"

"Ruby!"

Gage looked at the rose and put a hand on his injured leg. "Ruby... what the f-"

"HOW COULD YOU JUST DO THAT TO YANG! SHE'S PROBABLY SCARED TO DEATH!"

Everyone just became shell-shocked at Ruby.

"W... What?" Gage asked.

"YOU DID ALL AND PROMISED HER ALL THESE THINGS, AND NONE OF THEM WORKED OUT!"

Ruby gasped abd started to cry as she yelled at him, "I MEAN, WHAT IF YOU DIDN'T COME BACK? YANG WOULD BE CRUSHED! I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE WOULD DO! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT! *gasp* I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY SISTER OR YOU! *gasp* I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO DIE! *gasp*I JUST WANT US ALL TO BE OKAY!"

Gage slowly limped to her and but his body against her, trying his best to hug her. "C...Calm down... Ruby..." He inhaled and started to become tired, "Look at me. I just hit my head... I'm okay..."

As Ruby had her head against his chest, she felt the fabric of his leather jacket, and it was wet. But not from sweat. It was something darker and it smelled like blood.

"N-NO YOU'RE NOT!"

The rose grabbed the collar of his jacket and started to tug on it's buttons. "Ruby... what are you-"

The jacket opened. And they all saw something cringe worthy. The hoodie under Gage's jacket was covered in blood, and there was a small piece of glass lodged dangerously close to his heart.

Gage knew that it was from the firefly jar that shattered in the ship. "...Oh shit..."

Ruby looked up at him and grabbed his arms, "HOW COULD YOU JUST KISS YANG, AND COME BACK LIKE THIS!"

Gage looked at the piece of glass and started to fade in and out of consciousness as he turned pale again.

"Im sorry Ruby... I didn't think that... ugh..."

He collapsed and became limp, causing him to fall over Ruby.

Weiss got down and tried to help her out from under him, "Gosh Ruby, you made him faint!"

Blake pulled her out and tried to get Gage up,

"I think that's from the bloodloss Weiss."

Yang pushed Blake aside and put her hands under Gage's knees and back, so she could carry him bridal style.

"Then we need get to the nurse now!"

**Later...**

Gage's eyes were closed. He could feel that he was on a bed and that he had bandages on his head, chest, and arm, but... he felt something lying on top of his stomach.

"Ugh..."

He opened his eyes.

Yang was there and she was resting her head on his stomach. Sniffling at the same time.

"Y...Yang?"

She raised her head up and looked at him.

"Y-You're awake! *sniffle* I'm not dreaming am I?"

Gagr smiled and shook his head, "No. Neither am I."

It took her a few seconds to process this, so they both just stared at each other. But then Yang smiled back and jumped on top of him.

"Oh! I'm so happy that you're okay!"

Yang laid on top of him, and put her arms around his neck.

Gage felt pain from her hug, but he didn't mind it. "Heh... I was going to say the same thing to you..."

Yang stopped smiling and looked down at him, staring deep into his turquoise eyes.

She noticed something. They were were on the same bed by themselves and there was no one else in the room. And Gage was resting under her. And he was alive.

In a rush of desire, Yang forced her lips down onto his and closed her eyes, and Gage did the same.

She pulled away, but then... Gage put his hand on the back of her head, and pulled her back into another kiss.

For once, he wanted this. So, Yang started to use her tongue, and they both rubbed them against each other.

"Mmm..."

Gage put one hand onto the side of her exposed midriff, and he put the other on her hip, and caressed it.

Yang suddenly felt his length stretch and bump against her shorts... and she could feel it press through the fabric of her shorts and underwear, and against her clit. So she pushed her body down and moaned loudly as she sucked the saliva out of him.

Gage moved his hand away from her hip and put it against her cheek, but then she grabbed it and put it down against the bed, pinning him to the mattress.

Gage couldn't believe that he was doing this, and neither did Yang. She tried to say something to him, " Mmm! I missed you so much! *gasp*" but he just pulled her back in, and she forced her tongue into his mouth.

Yang could feel her shorts become drenched by every passing second, and Gage couldn't control himself anymore, so she moved her hand down his chest and to his erection... until,

"AHEM!"

Yang looked back and saw Weiss, Ruby, and Blake standing in the doorway.

The blonde was still sitting on top of Gage while his saliva was dripping down her looked at Weiss and quickly wiped it away, "Sorry..." She then got off of him and sat down in a chair that was next to the bed.

Gage looked at Weiss and also wiped Yang's spit off of his lips, "I'm not."

Blake didn't react, but Weiss looked disgusted, so Ruby nudged her, "Weiss! They were having a moment!"

"They were making out Ruby, and knowing them, they probably would have done A LOT more!"

Blake just pushed both of them and looked at Gage, "We're fine too by the way..."

Gage chuckled, "Yeah... that was going to be my second question..."

Ruby glared at Gage, "Gage, you still didn't answer my question."

"Oh, what was it again?"

"How could you just leave Yang like that and come back like this!"

Gage sighed, "I didn't think that Yang would act like a love-sick puppy. Because i'm stupid. But I didn't want to leave her disappointed and scared."

"Hmm... u-uh-" Blake, Ruby, and Weiss all suddenly blushed for some reason

"What?" Gage asked.

Yang pointed at his crotch, "G-Gage! Your uh-"

He looked down and saw that his dick was still fully stretched. "SHIT!" He tried to sit up and cover it, but as soon as his body lifted off of the bed, his back cracked. "Aaagh! Damn it!"

Yang quickly handed him his bandana, "Here!"

"Thanks..."

He covered it just as nurse Shayna walked inside and was holding a clipboard and a tray with a syringe on it, "*sigh* Gage we really have to stop meeting like this..."

"Hey, im probably the only guy patient that you've had that doesn't bitch about everything."

"You are, but it's just not healthy Gage."

Yang looked at the nurse, "So doc, what are his injuries?"

The nurse put the tray down and looked through her clipboard, "Let's see... Gage has... two cracked ribs, one broken rib, a broken ankle, a few small cuts on his left arm, a nasty gash on his chest, and a minor skull fracture. *sigh* You're lucky these girls brought you in when they did, because if they hadn't, you would be here right now."

"WAIT," Gage tried to sit up again, "WHAT HAPPENED TO GREEN BEAN AND EVERYONE ELSE?!"

Yang got up and gently pushed him back down, "They're fine. Beanie, Ozpin, the pilot, they're all okay. And I think Ozpin's in the room next to us."

Gage turned his head and looked through a window to see Ozpin sitting on a infirmary bed, with a bandage on his head, while Glynda stood next to the bed. And it looked like she was scolding him like a child.

Ruby looked at them too, "Goodwitch moved the plane and fixed it and everything else, and then she just went in there."

Gage chuckled and calmed down. "*sigh* Okay... wait, how long was I knocked out for?"

"Three hours." Blake answered.

"So what happened to your ship? Who attacked it?" Weiss asked.

"The White Fang." He answered.

Everyone went wide-eyed except for him and the nurse. Blake and Weiss walked to his bed and nearly jumped on top of him.

"WHAT?! WHERE WERE YOU?! WHERE WERE THEY?!"

Gage scooted back, "I-I don't know- Northwest of here? Maybe near a mountain... wait why?"

Weiss tried to come up with something, "U-Uh, n-now that the school's been attacked, G-General Ironwood is probably going to come here so, w-we'll tell him about it while you r-rest and recover!"

"Okay..."

Nurse Shayna moved in between them and put the tray on his bed. "No more questions ladies, I need to give Gage some medicine."

Gage became a little nervous, "O-Okay, w-where's the pill?"

"What? there's no pill! Only a shot!" Shayna grabbed the syringe and flicked at it's needle. It's big and shiny needle.

"Shot?!" Gage became pale once again, and Weiss started to laugh hysterically at him.

"Ha ha ha! You've been cut by grimm on the back and face, had your eye cut open and had it bleached with alcohol, and you just survived a plane crash, BUT YOU'RE AFRAID OF A LITTLE NEEDLE?! HA HA HA!"

He just lowered his head in shame, "I was scared during all that, I just don't bitch about it... needles are my Achilles heel alright..."

Yang got on her knees and crawled next to the bed and put her hands on it. "It's okay! im here!"

"Okay..."

"Alright, give me your arm..." The nurse grabbed his left arm and lifted up his sleeve.

"Nmmm!" Gage whined and tried to grab the bed sheet, but instead he grabbed Yang's hand. She smiled and he squeezed her hand as the needle dug into his veins.

"There you go!" Shayna took the needle out and Gage rubbed his arm. "Ow... what was that shot for anyway?"

"It was a shot for your semblance. It'll increase the strength of your aura for a short time so your wounds won't bleed or reopen from phasing through things."

"Oh cool..." Gage said.

Yang sighed, put her head down on both of their hands and closed her eyes. So Gage moved his other hand and brushed her hair.

Nurse Shayna grinned at the couple, "Hmm... they must be happy to see each other after what happened considering they were just making out... I guess i'll help them get some 'privacy'."

She took the syringe and threw it into a garbage can. "Okay, now that Gage has been treated, he needs to rest, but the medicine does have side effects, so... someone needs to look after him." She turned and smirked at Yang, "... And I think Yang should look after him... she is his girlfriend after all ..."

Yang got up and tried to help Gage out of bed, "Thanks doc!"

Gage groaned quietly as his broken ankle touched the ground, so he put his arm around Yang and she tried to help him walk out.

"Ruby, Blake, Weiss, go check and see if any of the other students are hurt." The nurse said.

"Okay..." they answered.

Yang and Gage both looked back at the nurse and she just winked at both of them as they left

...

"So are you okay?" Gage asked Yang.

Yang smiled and tried to keep him on his feet, "I'm just happy that you're alive... and that you kissed me..." she then got a concerning little grin in her face. "...Speaking of that... i saw how aggressive you were when we were sucking face... so the first thing want us to do is to finish our little make-out session..."

"Sure thing. I liked it."

Yang smiled and started to hum happily... until she smelled him. "Gahhh! Okay, but before we do anything, you have to take a shower first."

Gage sighed, "Got it. But you have to be there in case I fall. So just... stand outside the door."

Yang pouted at him right as they entered his room, "Aww okay... but that's not going to stop me from peeking in!"


	24. A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:** Before you see this, I just wanted give a thank you to the readers who have been following this story since I posted it in November of 2014. It's made me very happy that there are people who enjoy Gage and Yang's story, and thank you for sticking with me up to this point, and I hope you guys stick with me for the rest. Which is going to be very long. Now, the only thing I'm going say about this chapter is... I've uh, never written something like this before.

Yang opened Gage's bathroom door, and tried to look for him inside the shower, but with her eyes closed since he asked her not to look, "Where are you?!"

"Right here, let me just put on my boxers!"

He put them on and hopped out of the bathtub and to the sink. He leaned against it, "Okay you can open your eyes now."

She opened them and tried not to slam Gage into a wall and make out with him on the spot.

"W-Wow."

Gage's wet body just shined and glimmered and Yang couldn't take her eyes off of the slight six-pack that he had grown.

"What?" Gage asked.

Yang secretly had his black shirt behind her back, so she looked back and threw it under his bed. "I-I've never seen you without your shirt on."

"W-Well, s-surprise! N-Never thought a nerd like me w-would have this going on d-did ya?"

Yang wrapped his arm around her and started to walk him to his bed. "N-Nope. Now lets get you into bed sexy..."

She pushed him and he fell onto his bed on his back.

He looked up at her. Yang was only in her yellow tank top and her black shorts.

"Hey Yang, can I have my shirt back?" He asked her.

"N-No!"

"Why not?"

She tried to come up with an excuse, "Uh, you need to rest remember? So you should take it easy and relax!"

Gage could see through her lie, "*sigh* Fine, but can I at least have my pants back?"

"Mmm..." Yang whined and threw his brown pants at him, so he quickly put them on and put his head on his pillow.

"So... are you hungry?" Yang said.

"Kind of, i've got some ramen noodles in my closet, but I can make it myself."

Yang put her finger up and waved it side to side, "No. I'll make it."

"I can do it Yang."

"I know Gage, but you're my baby! And my baby needs rest!"

"Okay..."

She opened his closet and saw a microwave, a jar full of chopsticks, and some packs of ramen inside it. "Hey Gage? I'm not trying to be racist, but what's with all this asian stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"You speak japanese, you have that tiny table that you can't even sit under, the little bonsai tree, the anime, and the chopsticks."

Gage looked up at the top bed and put his hands above his head, "Oh well, it just reminds me of my old home."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my dad and mom always had stuff like that in our house, I mean, the only thing we had that was normal was the TV, our beds, and a couch. Everything else was from Asian culture."

Yang giggled, "You're parents sounded like they were a couple of Weeaboos!"

"Yeah they were! And then they made me one!"

...

Yang made the ramen and she sat down , and put it next to Gage. "Here you go!"

"Arigato! (Thank you!)" He thanked her.

She laughed and he used the chopsticks to eat the ramen. "So besides the whole 'crashing at the end' part, how was your mission?" She asked him.

"It was cool, especially to see the forest I lived in again. Oh! That reminds me! I took pictures!" Gage pulled out his scroll and opened his camera gallery.

"Look at these!"

He put in front of Yang, and she looked at the picture. It was a picture of a meadow with tall grass and dandelions. "Wow!"

She swiped the screen to the left and saw another one. It showed the image of the night sky, but it's more stars than usual. "Whoa! Why are there so many more stars there?"

Gage pointed at the moon in the picture, "Because Beacon is closer to Vale. And when you're in the city, the lights of the buildings make it hard to see the stars at night."

"Here! This is one I really wanted to show you!" He swiped to the left, and there was video that he recorded. It's thumbnail was a image of thousands small lights that appeared during the night.

He pressed play, and the video started. It was taken from the branch of a tree, and Gage started to talk in the video.

_"Hey Yang. It's about... 2:00 o'clock in the morning, and_ _I saw these fireflies... and they reminded me of you..."_

_"Gaigus! Go to sleep!"_

_"Shit. O-Okay Ozpin!... Love you Yang."_

In the video, the fireflies formed swarmed around the camera and went in a complete circle as distant crickets chirped.

"Wait, those are fireflies?!" Yang asked.

"Yeah."

"They look so cool! Do you have any other pictures?!"

Gage swiped to the left again, "Uh-huh, here, I think i'm gonna frame this one!"

Yang saw it and immediately started to laugh.

It was a selfie of Gage and Green Bean, but they were on a cliff and they had their backs to a waterfall. "Oh wait, wrong one!"

He swiped again to another picture. It was from the same perspective, except Gage was smiling and Green Bean tilted her head because Gage moved a bit and got Ozpin into the picture, but the professor was rolling his eyes as he drank from his thermos.

"Yup. I'm definitely framing that!"

Yang giggled and rested her head on his chest, "Hehe. You're probably the weirdest person i've ever met, but a good type of weird..."

She could feel the hardness of his abs, and she just couldn't control herself anymore. So, she ran her finger up Gage's chest and stopped at his neck,

"So Gage... how about we finish what we started in the nurse's office..."

He smiled, put his ramen on his nightstand, and put a hand on her back, "Sounds good to me..."

Yang moved up and gently kissed him on the lips, and Gage put his other hand on her back and brought her closer.

Personally, Yang loved it when he became aggressive like before, but this time she wanted to make him gasp for air.

They were both using equal force until Yang put her hands on his bare chest and started to use her tongue, but Gage did the same, so she forcefully pushed forward.

"Mmm- ah- ow!"

Yang moved back and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

He smiled, "You bit my lip."

She smiled back , "Heh heh, Sorry."

She gently kissed him again, and he pulled her close again.

Gage brushed the hair out of Yang's face, and she put her hands back onto his chest, but she wasn't aware of how much force she was using.

As their lips became closer, they both rubbed their tongues together, and Yang accidentally pushed down on his chest.

"MMM- AGH!" Gage exclaimed.

Yang jumped back and moved her hands away, "I'm Sorry!"

Gage started to wheeze a little bit, but he didn't blame Yang. He blamed himself instead.

"No, *inhale* I'm sorry..."

"What?"

"I promised you that i'd come back and that i'd be okay but... look at me Yang. I'm not okay. Physically at least... I'm just... such a dumbass... I don't even want to think of what you thought when you saw me on that field... all tired and bloody... I probably scared the living shit out of you..."

Yang just smiled and kissed his neck twice. "Well, you can act dumb sometimes, and you did scare me... but it's okay Gage."

She slowly went down and kissed him once again, but they didn't separate right after. They both closed their eyes and held it for what seemed like more than a minute, but their kiss seemed to have grown deeper by every passing second.

They both opened their eyes and slowly parted lips.

"Okay Yang, then... what was that for?" Gage asked.

Yang put her hand under his chin and started to started to inch her head towards him again.

"For coming back to me." She answered.

They kissed once again, but it caused a spark of lust for both of them. Gage raised up from the bed and put his hands on her waist as he continued to kiss her, so she ravaged his mouth with her tongue and spit.

"Mmmm!"

She wanted him badly, so she pushed him back down against his pillow without breaking the kiss.

Gage slowly moved his hand down past her hip, so Yang moved her leg to the left and sat on top of him.

Gage couldn't keep fighting her tongue, so he let her take control, and continued to lower his hand.

It suddenly reached her thigh, and he grabbed onto it and tried to bring her right leg closer to him, but Yang saw this as a ticket, so she moved her body up, and broke their kiss.

"*pant* You're mine!"

She raised her head up... slowly grabbed the ends of her tank top, and pulled it up past her head, and threw it off the bed.

Gage's grip on her thigh tightened as he stared at the blonde now. She had taken off the yellow tank top to reveal a black-laced bra that barely covered her large breasts.

Yang put her hands on his stomach and started to move it down his body, but Gage suddenly grabbed her shoulder, "Y-Yang... we don't have to go... all the way..."

She continued to move them down, "But we still can right?"

He tried to look away, "Y-Yeah but..."

She put a finger on his lips and silenced him, "Before you say anything else, I want to ask you something..."

"W-What?"

"Does this change you mind?" Yang put her hands behind her back and unclipped her bra-strap. He didn't tell her to stop, so she smiled and threw her bra onto the floor.

Gage became speechless.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her boobs, they were so huge, and nearly hypnotic to look at them.

Yang saw that he was stuck in a erotic trance, so she took his hand off of her thigh and put it between her bosom. "So... what do you think?"

"H-H... H-Holy..."

Before he could finish, Yang looked down and saw through jeans that his dick had stretched out completely... so she put her hand down his pants.

"Here's what I think..." She got past his underwear, "I think your brain is telling you 'no'-" She got to his length and wrapped her fingers around it's base, "But _this_ is telling you 'yes'..." she then moved her hand up and down his shaft slowly.

Gage became breathless and started to pant as she continued to stroke his dick. "*pant* Y...Yang! *pant*"

Yang started to stroke faster, "Gage... you're my baby... and my baby's hurt... so I want to make you feel better..."

"...So... will you let me?" She started to move even faster and harder, to the point that she could feel his pre-cum.

Gage clenched the bed sheets and tried to keep himself from breaking... but it was no use.

He grabbed her and flipped her to the right so he would be on top, and Yang would be on the bottom. "OOOH! OKAY!" She exclaimed.

Gage looked down at her, "Heh heh... I'll take that as a 'yes'..." she said.

Gage moved his eyes down her body until he got to her black short shorts.

He moved towards them, unbuttoned them, and slowly slid them off her legs and threw them to the side.

He turned back and looked at the black panties she had on, but he lost control of himself.

"Mmph!" He moved his tongue over her pale thigh and licked it gently, causing Yang to gasp.

"G-Gage..."

Gage moved back up above her underwear and gently kissed her waistline. "Mmm..."

Yang gasped again as he moved his lips up her stomach, "H... Higher..." she begged.

He got to her chest, and he slowly reached the bottom of her breasts.

"Yes..."

He jumped, and forced his tongue against her nipple, and squeezed both of her breasts with his hands, causing Yang to scream.

He just kept nipping at them, and her muscles began to spasm uncontrollably from the pleasure.

She felt a little bit of her juices flow out and make her panties moist and wet, but then more came out as Gage suckled on her right breast, covering it in saliva.

"Aaaah! Yes!"

Yang bit her lip and moaned as she tapped Gage's back, signaling him to keep going up.

So, he moved his tongue up and started to kiss the side of her neck as he continued to squeeze her nipples.

The pleasure was overpowering her so much now that she had wet his bed sheets with her juices.

"I...I can't take it anymore!"

She took one of his hands off of her nipples, and plunged it down her panties, "P-Please!" She gasped.

Gage's hand moved through her underwear and reached her clit. "R-Right there! Aah!" He used his finger and started to rub the spot in a complete circle.

"You like that?" Gage asked.

"Yes... ah... A... Aaaaah!"

Gage pressed his lips down harder against her neck and he suddenly felt a splash of her cum cover his hand.

Yang started to pant slowly as Gage continued, but it felt like torture that he wasn't moaning with her.

So she put her hand against his groin and started to unbuckle his belt. "G-G...Gage... I want it..." She unzipped his fly and pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing his length.

Yang became anxious at the sight of his penis, since it was a lot bigger than she had expected.

She grabbed it and started to stroke it as fast as she could, but Gage stopped kissing her neck. "Hold on a second!"

He reached under his bed for his shoe box. "Come on..." he reached further and pulled a condom out of it. "Okay..."

He ripped off the wrapper, and took it out... but... then he stopped again. He looked down at Yang and exhaled, "Yang. Are you sure about this?"

She thought he was joking, so she smiled and continued jerk him off, "You're so full of cliches Gage!"

"I'm serious Yang!"

She stopped and looked at him. "Gage. Are you... scared of losing your virginity?"

"...Aren't you?" he asked.

Yang laid on her back and put her hands above her head. "No. Because when I'm with you, I don't have to be afraid of anything. And neither do you." She put her hand on the condom and brought Gage close enough so that he was ontop of her. "So let's be fearless together Gage..."

Gage took a deep breath, and let everything go...

"Okay..."

He looked down at her drenched panties and slowly pulled them off of her.

"It's okay Gage."

He looked at the lips of her opening, and slipped the condom on. "...Are you ready Yang?" He asked her.

She nodded her head and smiled, "Mmhm..."

He lined his erection up with her crevice, and moved up just enough so that he could look into her eyes.

Both of their eyes, Turquoise and Lilac gazed into each other as they were both about make love to each other for the first time.

Yang put her arms around his neck, and Gage grabbed her hips.

"Okay... Yang I... I love you."

Gage slowly thrusted the head into her, and as he entered her, Yang screamed again.

He went in halfway and pulled out to see blood on the tip of his length.

"Y-Yang! Are you okay?!"

Yang was panting heavily, but then she brought Gage closer again, "D... Don't stop..."

Gage nodded, and slowly entered her again, both then let out a gasp as their private parts connected.

He started to move a little faster, and he kissed the side of her neck again, making her moan again. "Faster!" She commanded.

He did as he was told and continued to thrust in and out of her. "Shit!" Gage winced in pleasure, as Yang's walls were both wet and tight.

He put his head against her shoulder and opened his mouth so he could breathe, but Yang moved his head back up to her neck and ordered him to lick her.

"Lick me!"

He put his tongue back and sucked against her neck, and he started to put more of himself inside her.

Yang gasped loudly and became so deep in sexual ecstasy that she couldn't close her mouth as she would gasp every time that he would enter her.

"*gasp* More! *gasp*"

Gage started to move as fast as he could, and Yang's breasts started to bounce in rhythm with his thrusting, so he moved his lips down and kissed her nipples.

Yang dug her nails into his back as the slapping of their bodies became louder and quicker, and as Gage sucked on her teat and caused her to cry out,

"Aah! F... Fuck!"

Her fingertips went into the scars on his back, but he couldn't feel the pain because of his adrenaline.

But soon, it ran out, and he couldn't handle the pain of that, and the pain of the injuries that he had acquired from the airship crash. It was all too much for him.

So he began to lose his breath, but right before he gave out, he thrusted every inch of his length into Yang.

Her back arched and she was about to scream again, but Gage slammed his lips into hers and left them both breathless with a deep kiss.

They separated and Gage stopped thrusting and rested his head on her stomach. "*pant* Yang... *pant* my body *pant* hurts."

Yang kissed him again, and gently pushed him onto his back. "*pant* Then rest... it's my turn now..."

She looked at his dick and saw that it was sticking straight into the air... and she got an idea.

Yang moved her hands towards it, took off his condom, and started to stroke it. "You're going to love this." She stuck her tongue out and licked up his shaft and to the head of his penis.

"Aah... shit..." Gage moaned, so Yang giggled and licked the head again, and then she wrapped her lips around it and moved her head down half way down his length.

"Mmmm..."

She closed her eyes and started to bob her head up and down slowly. Gage clenched his fist and tried not to moan, but Yang started to suck harder and gag a little bit as she bobbed faster.

Gage grabbed the pillow he was resting his head on, and started to moan again. It was a beautiful sound to Yang's ears, so she moved her lips all the way down to his base without gagging. She stayed at the base for a few seconds and opened her eyes as she looked up at him.

And then she moved her head back up and slipped his dick out of her mouth, but it left saliva trail between its head and Yang's lips.

"Aah. Heh heh, I knew you'd like it."

She crawled back on top of him and held onto his shoulders.

"But I know that i'm gonna enjoy this..."

Yang then gasped again as she lowered herself and let his wet erection slide into her.

Gage's body quivered and he closed his eyes, "Y...Yang..."

Yang forced her body down in response and began to ride him up and down. "Yeah... *pant* Say my name!"

She slid all the way down, and threw her head back into the air as she continued to move up and down.

Gage just let go of the bed sheets and let her take control of him.

"Aaaah! Gage -this -feels -so -good!"

Yang closed her eyes and started to rub her nipples as she remembered what it felt like when Gage thrusted everything into her. "Gage... *pant* I want all of you inside me... *pant* now!"

He immediately grabbed her hips and started to thrust upwards into her, and she bent her knees so their connection was closer. He started to move her faster, and he squeezed her thighs as she did.

As their sweaty bodies continued to slap together, Gage saw a drop of liquid slide down Yang's leg, and soon he started to feel Yang make his erection become soaked.

"You're so wet Yang!"

Yang began to feel something build up inside of her as he went deeper into her crevice.

"Gage I think im gonna..."

She let go of his shoulders and suddenly felt his tip press against her g spot, and made her reach her climax.

"Aah! Oh yeah! *gasp* Gage im... i'm gonna cum!"

Gage jumped up, pushed her onto her back and spread her legs open.

Yang put her arms around his neck again, and he started to fully thrust into her endlessly.

"Aaaaaaah! Yes!" She screamed

Her legs started to shake, and she could feel herself begin to overflow, so she wrapped her legs around his body to push him further into her.

"G-GAGE!"

He thrusted into her as hard as he could, and she let out one last cry as her juices squirted out of her and onto Gage's penis.

"Hah... hah... t... thank you..."

She let her hands fall to her sides, but then Gage reached up and intertwined their fingers. He looked into her eyes and stole a long kiss from her.

They both moaned and separated quickly, and Yang started to say something in between her breaths, "Gage... you don't know how long i've wanted that from you..."

Gage kissed her again, and squeezed her hands, "It's okay Yang... you don't have to wait any longer."

She hugged him, but then her hand started to become curious as it travel back down his body and towards their still connected privates. "So... are you close?" Yang said with a smile on her face.

He could feel his dick begin to pulsate, as he was almost over the edge.

"I'm there..." he answered.

She grabbed onto his dick, and slowly began to pull it out of her. "Mmm... oh!" She let a small gasp as the rest of her cum poured out of her, and make her even more horny.

"Gage... come closer."

She pulled his dick towards her so that it was lying right above her stomach, and then she started to stroke it again,

"Gage... I want your cum all over me..."

Gage gasped, "Damn Yang... you're dirty..."

She just giggled again and used both of her hands to work his long shaft. "Just wait until you see me with your cum on me!" She started to stroke so fast that her hands would make a slapping sound every time her hands got down to his base.

"Yang..." he moaned.

She ran her hands up and down as hard as she could and she started to pant like a dog.

"'Cum' on Gage!"

Despite Yang's pun, Gage could feel himself being pushed off the edge, and Yang started to feel the head of his unit drip, so she let go, stuck her tongue out, and used her hands to raised her breasts up.

"Fuck! Aaah!" He grunted loudly, and soon his semen sprayed onto her stomach and cover half of her boobs with it.

"Mmmm!" Some of it got onto Yang's hand, so she licked it off and swallowed it. She looked at her body and stretched her arms and legs out as she looked back up at Gage.

"Now clean me..." she commanded him.

Gage was completely out of breath, but he did as he was told. He reached under his bed for his Kleenex box, and pulled two tissues out of it.

He wiped his own cum off of his girlfriend's body and threw the tissue onto the ground before finally collapsing on top of her.

"Hah... hah... hah... hah..."

Both of them were both sweating, panting, and naked now, but Yang kept their bodies close to each other,

"Hey *pant* Yang?" Gage asked.

"*pant* Yeah?"

"Did you really *pant* just make a sex pun?"

Yang squeezed him and laughed. "Yeah! *pant* You said that I was a dirty girl... *pant*" heh heh..."

Gage just sighed, hugged her back, and rested his head under her neck.

But then, he felt a sudden gush of the cold night wind send shivers down his spin, and make him jump a little bit.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked.

Gage looked at her and tried to pull his blankets over both of them. "Sorry, *pant* I'm just feeling a little cold is all."

Yang put on a predatory smile, and whispered into his ear, "Then here, let me warm you up..." She grabbed his head and smothered him by putting it in between her cleavage.

"Heh heh... Aah!"

She moaned again as she felt Gage's wet tongue touch her breasts again. She pushed his head further down and smiled.

"G-Gage... we just finished..."

He raised his head up and continued to massage her nipples with his hand,

"Yeah, so what? We never do stuff like this..."

They both equally wanted to go again, so Yang rolled him onto his back again and put his dick between her breasts.

"So let me get this straight... you want to go again?"

He nodded, so she grabbed her boobs and started to move them up and down, causing his length to rub and slide against her cleavage.

"Okay Gage, i'll go again, but this time... I'm gonna be in control. Oh... and remember all those 'unspeakable things' that I said I wanted to do to you? Well, we're going to try them ALL."

She moved her body down and used her mouth to slide his dick down her throat, and moved her mouth up and down it quickly before moving her back up and gently let slide it out of her.

Gage just put his head down on the pillow and let his eyes roll into the back of his head, so Yang started to rub his dick even faster and lick it's head as it came into contact with her mouth,

"Gage... when I'm done with you... you're going to remember this night for the rest of your life..."

**Later that morning...**

Yang opened awoke to the sound of morning birds chirping.

"Hmm..."

She looked down and saw Gage clinging to her body. He had his arms wrapped around her stomach, and he rested his head on her right breast, but he had small scratches, bite marks, and hickeys all over his chest.

After making love for the second time, all Yang could remember was that Gage had passed out at the end and that he was a sweaty mess.

Yang just smirked and questioned how they both put their underwear back on.

"Mmm... so... warm..." Gage mumbled.

Yang smiled and started to pull the blankets over them, but then someone knocked at the door.

"*knock* *knock* Yang I know you're in there!"

Just by the voice, Yang could tell that It was Weiss, and the heiress's knocking had accidentally woken up Gage.

He groggily tried to get up, "Mmm... i'll... i'll get it..."

Yang just put her hand on his back and pushed him against the bed. "Gage. What have I told you?"

"*sigh* I'm your baby... and I need rest..."

"Good! And besides you're going to need all the rest you need after last night..."

"Why does Weiss have to ruin everything..." He mumbled

"You'll get use to it Gage."

She climbed out of the bed, walked to the door and was to open it, until she noticed that she was still in her black bra and panties.

"Crap!"

...

"That was close...

Yang quickly put on her tank top and shorts and opened the door to see Blake and Weiss waiting outside. She quickly noticed that they were both wearing their alternate outfits. Blake was dressed in her Intruder outfit and Weiss was dressed in her SnowPea outfit.

"What is it?" She asked them.

Weiss crossed her arms, "What have you been doing?"

Yang slowly closed the door and whispered back, "Taking care of Gage."

Weiss squinted her eyes for a second, and then they shot open, "W-Wait! D-Did you two have sex?!"

"W-What?! No!"

Yang instantly denied it because if Weiss knew the truth, then everyone else including Ruby would soon know.

Blake pointed at a red spot that was on the blonde's neck, "Yang, you have a hickey on your neck."

Yang covered it and looked down, "Okay fine... we just made out a little bit... that's all! Now tell me why you two are here!"

Weiss and Blake looked at each other for a second, "We're going to go fight the White Fang."

"What? It's only been one day!"

"Exactly! We need to go before Ironwood's men do! So go get dressed and lets go!" Weiss said rudely.

Yang didn't want to leave Gage the morning after their night of lovemaking, so she looked away from them, "What If I don't want to?"

Weiss sighed, "*sigh* Look, I know that Gage was just in an accident, and that made you become all 'clingy' towards him, but this is more important than that. And besides, he's a lot tougher than he looks, so i'm sure he can take care of himself for a few hours."

"B-But-"

Blake tapped Yang's shoulder, "I know you don't like it, but we need you to come. Ruby was the one who wanted us to go, and with Sun and Neptune with us, we'll need you to help us out."

The blonde just whined and turned towards the door, "F...Fine. But you're figuring out how we're going to get there Weiss!"

"Alright. Just meet us at the landing pads when you're ready."

Yang slowly opened door and entered, "Okay, just let me take a shower first..."

...

She walked back to Gage's bed and brushed his hair, "Mmm... what does snowflake want?" He mumbled.

Yang sat down on the bed, "I have to go..."

Gage grumbled sadly and turned away from her, "Taking the walk of shame are you?"

"No! I would never do that to you! I just owe her one... and she's calling it in..."

That cheered him up, so he faced her again, "Oh... in that case, I can come with you if you want..."

"No... you need some rest..."

Gage sighed, "Okay..."

Yang moved her hand along the bed, and rested it on top of Gage's hand, "And Gage... I just wanted to say that... last night was...magical. I loved every second of it."

He smiled, "Well I aim to 'please...ure'."

She just tapped his hand, "Heh heh, leave the sex puns to me alright?"

"Alright..."

Yang laughed, "I'm actually surprised that you did all those sexy things to me..."

He laughed with her, "Yang, there's one thing you need to know about nerds... We're horny as fuck."

...

As much as she didn't want to, Yang got up from the bed and started to walk towards the door, "Okay, I should probably go now..."

But then she felt Gage jump out of the bed and pull Yang under the covers, "Not yet!" He cried.

He put her head against his bare chest and whined.

Yang smiled, "Gage..."

He hugged her tightly and put his head against her forehead, "Stay with me... just until I fall asleep..."

"Aw... he's so clingy..." she thought.

She didn't respond to him yet, so he squeezed her and whined again.

And after that, she gave in, "Okay. Okay, i'll stay..."

"Thank you Yang... for everything."

Yang hugged him back, and finally closed her eyes just as Gage did.

"You're welcome Care-bear..."


	25. They Call Me Shady For a Reason

**Author's Note:** So, uh that was a thing... anyway, now we're technically in the middle of a story arc so, with Yang and everyone else going to fight the White Fang, who will they run into? What is the secret that has been unknowingly kept from Gage? What has Gage not told his friends? What is the real reason he went to Mountain Glenn? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z- wait, find out very soon on RWBY: Desertion!

**Song:** Monster by Paramore

"We are ten minutes out from your destination madame!"

Weiss put her hand up and thanked the pilot, "Thank you Sebastian, make sure to say no word of this to my father."

"Loud and clear madame!"

Yang was wearing her alternate Hunter outfit, and she was sitting down next to Zwei on one of the airship's seats, and she was moping about Gage,

"You leave him the morning after? You saw how sad he was, how could you just do that to him and leave? Rrrgh! You're the worst girlfriend ever!"

Sun walked next to her and sat down, "Yang what's up? Why are you acting all mopey?"

Yang angrily turned to him with her red eyes, "None of your business." She answered.

"Okay okay!" Sun said as he retreated.

Ruby (wearing her alternate Slayer outfit,) and Blake walked in front of everyone and started to speak about their operation,

"Okay everyone, here's the plan, Blake?"

Blake walked forward and opened up a map on her scroll, "The info Gage gave us of their location was sort of true. I remembered the White Fang having a small base Northwest of Vale at the very bottom of the Yoko mountain range. So, we're going in quietly, but it probably won't last long, so we'll have to get in and out quickly."

"Uh, how are we going to get back inside Vale?" Neptune asked.

Weiss walked to them and pointed at a river that was on the map, "This river goes into Vale's sewer, so we'll follow it back to the city if my pilot can't pick us up. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes."

Ruby clapped her hands together and hopped, "Good! Then lets get this raid going!"

...

The pilot stopped above the base of the mountain range, and let the six students (And dog) jump out into the forest.

Yang landed first and scanned the area.

It was still daytime, and the sun light reflected off the yellow, brown and orange leaves of the trees that surrounded them.

"I'm looking at the outside world now... but I wish he was here with me..."

Blake and everyone else landed next to her.

"What was that?" The faunus asked.

"Nothing. So how far is it?"

"Five miles. So we should start walking..."

...

The seven started to walk, but soon Ruby could tell something was wrong with Yang because it seemed like she was spacing out.

"Yang. What's up?" She whispered.

Yang sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Ever since Gage's ship crashed, It got me thinking... I think it was our fault that he got shot at. Hear me out, they fang never really harmed other passing people. Just people they knew about. So after we started ruining their plans they've gotten reckless and started hurting other random people. Including him."

Blake entered their conversation, "It can't be just that. I mean, if it was just us that thwarted them then, they would have expected us."

And then Weiss, "Maybe... it isn't just us who's fighting them. And i don't mean the Atlesian Army. Maybe there's other people."

"Like who?" Ruby asked.

Weiss thought for a moment but narrowed it down to two people. "Well, there's that masked man we saw in Vale... and then... there was that mystery girl that Yang saw on the train..."

Yang gasped, "You're right! We never knew what side they were on... and now that I think about it... the way they dressed, they both kind of looked the same."

"Maybe they're working together..." Blake said while looking down at the grass.

Sun cutted in, "Who would fight the Fang with just two people?" And so did Neptune, "Yeah. With two people they'll just have a death wish."

Yang shrugged, "Maybe they do have one..."

Weiss glared at her, "OR... they could have more people. Who would just give them all that armor and equipment? Not the average shopkeep. No. I think they're a bigger group of..."

"Vigilantes?" Ruby answered.

"No! I was going to say anti-heroes, but maybe they're neutralists."

"Which is?" Such asked.

The heiress held the bridge of her nose and sighed, "*sigh* A neutralist is someone who supports OR despises both sides of a war or battle."

Yang threw her arms in the air, "Well good or bad, the next time we see one of them, we need to capture them and make them tell us the truth about everything. Agreed?"

Zwei barked in agreement, and everyone else nodded, "Agreed." They all answered.

Blake's bow suddenly twitched, "Everyone get into the trees! Now!" She whispered.

They all rushed into the trees and took cover, "Blake what is it?" Yang asked.

The Faunus peeked her head out onto the field, "There's a patrol coming this way!"

Sun climbed to the top of one of the trees and scouted out the field to see at least a dozen White Fang foot soldiers and two hijacked Atlesian Paladins.

"She's right you guys! Here they come!"

Everyone put their backs to the trees and tried to let the patrol pass.

But then Yang started to listen in on one of the soldier's conversation,

"I thought we weren't doing outer kingdom stuff again after that last attempt..."

One of the other soldiers stopped next to the first one while rest of the patrol left them behind.

"Well Torchwick wanted to try again after he got out of prison.

"They never said how he did that."

"Remember that ginger girl with the green lasers and swords that wrecked us at the docks? He tricked her into breaking her out."

Ruby jumped up, "Torchwick?! Penny?!" But Weiss quickly covered her mouth.

"Who's there?!"

The two soldiers started to creep towards the treeline.

"Come out with your hands up! NOW-"

Sun suddenly jumped down from his tree and landed on top of one of the soldier's heads.

"Surprise!"

Yang ran out from the tree and grabbed the to her one by his face, "THIS IS FOR HURTING MY CARE-BEAR!" She then turned and slammed his head a tree trunk

"Ha! You really call him that?!" Sun chuckled.

Yang just ignored him and walked towards the path of the base with fire in her eyes."

...

Yang was on the warpath, and completely forgot about what has happened and what she has heard.

Blake suddenly broke her from her rage with something that was more important, "Yang, I think Ruby's having a panic attack!"

"WHAT?!"

She ran past her friends and picked up her baby sister, who was hyperventilating.

"Ruby im here, just breathe, and look at me."

Ruby gulped and started to mumble between breaths, "Torchwick out of prison, *gasp* and Penny..."

"*Bark!* *Bark!*

Zwei slid in between them and licked Ruby's face in an attempt to calm her down.

Yang just gently hugged her Ruby and held her hand. "It's alright Ruby." Weiss Sr to pat her back, and it caused the rose to cough a little bit.

"Penny has all those things to protect herself with, she'll be fine Ruby."

Ruby finally inhaled and took a deep breath. "Im *pant* gonna kill Torchwick *pant* if he did anything to her." She got up and started to walk again, but Yang ran next to her and let her sister lean against her arm.

"We'll find him again. And we'll find Penny too Ruby..."

...

The seven eventually found a clearing with an old abandoned metal assembly factory.

"Is this it?" Yang asked Blake.

"It's hard to tell... wait a second..."

Blake looked around, and saw a few emptied trucks. Yang then suddenly gasped and pointed at the top of the building, "Up there!"

Weiss looked and saw multiple S.A.M. turrets on top of the roof. "Look! Those must be the AA guns that shot at Gage!"

A siren suddenly blared out and the group all went prone and hid inside some bushes.

"So now what?" Neptune asked.

Ruby, who was still tuckered out, tried to formulate a plan. "*pant* Neptune, Blake and Weiss, *pant* flank around and attack from behind, *pant* and Yang, Me, and Sun will create a distraction... understood?"

They all started to get up, "Understood."

"*beep! *beep!* *beep!*

"Huh?" Ruby felt her scroll vibrate frantically, so she pulled it out on looked at it's screen.

"What is it Rubes?" Yang asked.

Ruby had received a message... from a restricted number. It said,

"Don't engage."

"Let me help you."

Her phone started to ring as the caller tried to call her.

She then received another message,

"Ruby. Answer the call."

Ruby hesitantly answered it and put it on speaker mode.

"H-Hello? Who are you?"

A raspy and digitized voice came through and answered her,

"A friend."

She could tell that it was a man who was speak

"Look at the top of the roof. Do you see a flashing light?"

Ruby looked up and saw a white blinking IR strobe. "Yeah." She answered.

"That's me. I'll get you your information, if you stay back..."

Ruby was still wheezing from her panic attack, so she agreed didn't mind if someone else did her work for her.

"Okay..."

"Alright, stay back, stay out of sight, and sit tight. I'm coming to you."

The call didn't end, so Weiss took it off of speaker mode and whispered to Ruby, "What are you doing?!"

"He might be with those people we were talking about!"

"We don't know that!"

"Yeah! So we should let him come to us!"

"Fine. We'll wait."

...

...

"Is he done yet?" Yang yawned.

The man spoke through Ruby's scroll again, "Okay. I'm coming out, and i'm right in front of you guys."

"Oh... what?!"

They all jumped up and aimed their weapons in front of them.

"I'm coming out. And my weapons are unloaded, so don't shoot." He said.

"We'll see about that buddy!" Yang taunted him.

"Okay. Three... two... one. You should see me now."

Yang looked in front of her and saw a figure.

She slowly walked towards him while everyone else aimed at him, but his back was turned to them.

"Okay hands up!"

Yang tapped his side, and he turned around and put his hands in the air. But then, Yang made a shocking discovery.

"It's... it's you?"

It was the masked man that they saw in Vale, but he was dressed a little bit differently. He had a black hood instead of a silver one... and he had a different mask. It was white. With dark green accents.

"T-That Mask! It's!-"

She recognized the mask. It was the same mask that the mystery girl had on the train. It was a full-face mask that resembled... the face of a Creature of Grimm. It even had four eye slits, further enhancing the man's inhuman appearance.

She immediately grabbed him by his jacket collar and pointed Ember Celica at his temple.

"YOUR PARTNER! WHO IS SHE?! TELL ME DAMN IT!"

He grabbed her wrist and pushed her away.

"She's not important."

He put his hands back up... but he had something in his hand.

It was a weapon with a suppressor on it... but It was a revolver that Yang knew too well.

"J-Javix?! B-But that's Gage's!"

She grabbed him again, "HOW DID YOU GET THAT!" Yang yelled.

He stayed silent... until,

"How do you think I got it?"

Yang's hands started to shake. "D-DID YOU KILL HIM!"

Once again, he didn't speak and Yang felt her heart shatter.

"He can't be dead... he was asleep when I left... I... I shouldn't have left him... why did I... go? he loved me... so much and... that guy took him away from me..."

Fire erupted from her eyes, nostrils, and mouth as she aimed both of her gauntlets at the masked man.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO GAGE?!"

"He isn't important anymore either." He answered

Tears tried to come out from her eyes but they quickly evaporated due to the heat.

"I LOVED HIM! AND HE LOVED ME MORE THAN ANYTHING! I'LL... I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO HIM!"

The man had no choice. He had to show her who he really was.

He reached for the side of his mask and felt for a wire. He found it and ripped it off, causing the wire to let out a mechanical hiss.

He looked at Yang.

"Yang. I'm sorry that I waited this long to tell you."

Yang lowered her gauntlets, "G-Gage?"

He tilted his head to the side and slowly took the mask off revealing his turquoise eyes, and brown hair.

Yang's heart slowly pieced itself back together, but Ruby and everyone else ran and stared at him, "GAGE?!"

Gage dropped the mask and smashed it with his foot.

Weiss stood in front of him, shocked, "Y-You're the masked man? But you were drunk after we chased him in Vale!"

"You'd be surprised how fast it takes to get drunk when you chug down a whole bottle of vodka..."

He looked at Yang, and saw that the fire in her eyes had faded, and had been replaced with water.

"Care-Bear..."

Yang slowly walked to him and stared at him as her eyes turned red. "Why?" She then hugged him and put her head against his chest. "Why did you scare me like that?"

He put a hand behind her head and hugged her back with his other arm. "I didn't know how to tell you..."

He looked up from his girlfriend and at Weiss, "We need to go. Now."

An air raid alarm then echoed from the base and loud yells were heard as the Fang started to search for them.

Gage looked at Blake, "We need to separate. You, Weiss, Sun, and Neptune go in one group. Me, Yang, Ruby, and Zwei in the other one. There a river to the west of here, we'll find it, regroup, and follow it back to Vale."

"Okay."

"Then go!"

The four of them ran into the forest, so Ruby picked up Zewi and followed Gage as he took Yang by her hand and pulled her into the forest.

...

After thinking that they lost the search party, Yang let go of Gage's hand and separated herself from him.

"So how long have you been doing this..."

Gage reloaded Javix's six-shot barrel and spun it, "*sigh* A little bit before our first date, but this is my third operation."

Yang just stayed silent and walked ahead of him and Ruby. He looked back at Ruby, but she just mouthed, "Go." To him.

So he walked up to her and tried to talk to her, "Yang... I have a good reason behind this..."

She didn't respond.

"Yang!"

He got in front of her and grabbed her wrist, "Look at me!" She tried to pull her arm away, but Gage raised it above his head. "*growl* Gag-Mmph!" Gage shut her up by wrapping his other arm around her back, and brang her in for a deep kiss.

Yang growled again, closed her fist and shut her eyes in anger, but then she sighed and opened up her fist again.

Gage parted their lips, and looked her in the eyes.

"Yang. This doesn't change anything between us. I'm still the person I was last night. I'll still be the same person i am tomorrow. And i'll always be the same person that you love."

He let go of her wrist and hugged her again, "So say what you want! I can take it! Because i'd rather lose an argument to you, than lose you over an argument!"

He looked over Yang's shoulder and saw that Ruby was smiling at them, but then she started to talk,

"You know Yang, you didn't tell him that we were fighting them either."

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me?" Gage asked.

Yang looked to the side and rubbed her arm, "Well... when we started to fight, Blake started to become paranoid... and I thought the same thing would happen to you too if I told you..."

Gage chuckled, "Well I guess I doesn't matter now. Since we both were fighting behind each other's backs..."

Yang laughed too, "Heh heh... yeah..."

But then Ruby squeezed them together, "Yay! You guys made it through your first fight!"

Yang and Gage just sighed and smiled at the rose. But then Yang remembered something.

"Hey Gage? You said that you had a reason why you fight the fang. What is it?"

"Oh, it's that my-"

He suddenly stopped as he heard a branch break behind Ruby.

"Gage?"

"Shh!"

He reached onto the back of his belt and pulled out two nails.

"Ruby look out!"

"Huh?!"

He threw them both past her skull and heard them stab into something fleshy.

"Gahh!"

Ruby and Yang looked behind them and saw a footsoldier lying on the ground with two nails in his chest.

They looked back at Gage. He was still in the same position that he threw the nails in, but then he closed his fist and bowed his head,

"I AM AWESOME." He whispered.

The sisters looked back at the man on the floor and gasped, "G-GAGE DID YOU JUST KILL HIM?!"

Gage shook his head, "Nope he's paralyzed. I hit one of his pressure points. Anyway, we should go before more of his friends show up."

"Okay!"

They continued to walk towards the forest, but Gage glanced back at the soldier, "Pfft. Pressure point my ass..." He thought.

...

Ruby and Yang tried their best not to seem lost, but lucky for them, Gage knew the way.

"Hey Gage. Are those the nails the ones that you threw into my cape?" Ruby asked.

Gage lifted the back of his jacket and showed Ruby the back of his belt, which had five leather nail holder holders with three nails in them

Gage pulled one out and tapped it's tip, "Yup. And they're called 'Throwing picks'."

"Cool..."

"So where's this river anyway?" Yang asked.

"It should be right over-" He went through a few bushes and found a cliff. "-there..."

He ran to it's edge and looked down to see the river they were looking for.

"I mean to say 'down there'..."

Yang looked down at it too, "Sure you did..."

Gage rubbed the back of his head a and turned around, "Well, let's find a way down-"

"Wait!"

Yang grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around, "All these things you have, the armor, clothes, weapons,and coordinates, how did you get them?! And how'd you know that we'd be here?!"

He put his hands behind his head and looked at her and Ruby,

"To be honest, I didn't think i would see you guys here, I got the weapons and armor from an... acquaintance in Vale, and i got the info for this place from a new friend."

"Wait, you're doing this solo?" Ruby asked.

"No... it isn't just me out there... it's-"

"RRRRAGHHH!"

"The fuck?!" All three of them turned around to see that some rhinoceros-looking grim had surrounded them.

Yang aimed Ember Celica at them, and so did Ruby with Crescent Rose, but Gage pulled them away,

"Bullets won't do anything to them!"

Ruby's foot hit the edge of the cliff, but she held onto Gage, "AAH! WHAT DO WE DO?"

Yang looked down, and saw that the river was right below them,

"We're going to have to jump!"

"What?!"

"She's right Ruby!"

They all started to run towards the cliff as the grim started to stampede them,

"I don't want to do this!" Ruby yelled.

"Me neither!" Gage added.

Yang grabbed Ruby's hand and Gage's too,

"TOO BAD!"

Yang jumped off of the cliff with all three of them, and screamed with them as they splashed down into the violent rapids below them.


	26. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note:** Hey! I'm just going to say that there this story arc is almost over (in like three more chapters probably), and then we'll go back to fluff, and shenanigans for uh, probably a while. One last thing though, this chapter specifically is going to be HUGE for shock factor. So, review and enjoy!

**Song:** Main theme by Trent Razor. (From COD: Black ops 2)

Gage held his breath and gasped for air as he reached the surface of the river. He looked around for Yang, Ruby, and Zwei, and saw that they were all lying on the shore of the river, soaked and gasping for air as well.

He swam to the shore and stumbled next to them, "You guys okay?!"

Yang coughed, "*cough* Gage *cough* remind me never to do that again!"

"*cough* Gotcha!"

Ruby rolled onto her stomach and sighed as Zwei started to lick her face, "*cough* let's just go find everyone else..."

Gage sat down next to them and pulled out his scroll, "I'll call Weiss..."

He dialed her number and let the phone ring for a couple of seconds before she finally answered,

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Gage moved the phone away from his face, "I was gonna ask you that!"

She sighed, and checked where his cell signal was coming from. "You're west of us. We're already at the sewer entrance, so you Better hurry!"

"*sigh* We will Weiss..."

He hung up and looked back at the two sisters, "We gotta start moving west before those grim find us."

Ruby git up and groaned, "How are you even moving this fast Gage? I thought your ankle was broken..."

"It is. I'm just screaming internally."

Yang got up and the three started to head west while Zwei followed them.

"So Gage... have you heard of Roman Torchwick?"

"Yeah. Never faced him though. He's been really careful ever since he got out of prison."

"So do you know how he got out?" Ruby asked.

Gage pulled out a small computer chip and quickly put it back in his pocket. "I have the whole thing on video. And this is suppose to be what the Fang's planning next. But, I still can't believe that they didn't think that we'd come and take this from them."

"Can you show us what's on it?"

Gage sighed, "Not yet. We still need to find everyone else."

**Later...**

They continued to walk for about twenty more minutes, before finally finding the small sewer entrance.

"Is this it?" Ruby asked.

Gage nodded, "Yup. And Weiss said everyone else was here."

He pulled out his scroll and saw that Blake's, Sun's, Neptune's, and Weiss's scroll signals were inside the treeline that was surrounding them.

"YOU CAN COME OUT NOW GUYS!" He yelled.

Weiss sighed loudly and walked towards him,

"Stupid dog, be quiet!"

"Oh so now I'm a dog am I?" He asked.

"Yes."

Gage laughed and smirked at her, "Okay. I'll let you call me it, 'snowflake'."

Him and Weiss slowly approached one another, and were glaring at each other... but then they both smiled at each other and moved away.

She pointed at the sewer, and pointed at it, "Okay 'dog', show us the way back."

He laughed and walked into the sewer's dark and smelly entrance. "Damn. Can't see a thing. Guess I can finally use this..." He took a small flashlight off of his belt, and attached it to one of his jacket's pockets.

"There we go." He jumped onto a small catwalk and turned back to the rest of his friends, "Come on innnn!"

They all quietly groaned and walked through the small hole. "Ugh! It smells like poop in here!" Ruby groaned as she plugged her nose.

Gage laughed again, "Heh heh! Well that is what's in here!"

Yang pushed Gage and made him start to walk.

"Okay im going!"

...

The walked in silence for a few minutes before Weiss finally broke the ice. She walked in front of Gage, bent over, and put a finger on his chest.

"Okay Gage. We've waited long enough. So spill it! All of it!"

Gage closed his eyes, and put a more serious look on his face.

"All right. But first tell me how you guys got here."

She sighed and looked at Blake, "You gave us the directions. And Blake knew where their base was... because she use to be a member of the White Fang."

His eyes immediately narrowed. And he angrily turned to Blake. He walked up to her and stared into her eyes in rage.

"What?"

He moved forwards, and she took a step back.

"You 'were' a member. So that means you're an 'ex-member'. Right?"

He then clenched both of his fists, and got in her face,

"RIGHT?"

She gulped and retreated, "YES! I'M NO LONGER A MEMBER!"

He backed up, and sighed.

"Good."

Yang grabbed his shoulder and crushed it in anger, "Gage? WHAT WAS THAT?"

He moved away from all of them and turned his back to all of them.

"I'm sorry. Really. It's just that the White Fang... are the reason that my parents... no... my whole bloodline...-" He reached under his shoulder plate and pulled out his sage bandana, "-My... entire Kettō (Bloodline)... Are dead."

He took in a deep breath, and gulped shakily,

"About... six years before I was born, my grandpa and my uncle got into a little turf war with the fang, over some farmland or something, and my grandpa have up but my uncle didn't. He fought and killed a lot of them, so they came after him. Searched and killed everyone until they finally got to him. My Grandparents, my aunts, my uncle, even my little cousins... but not my parents. Not yet at least.

And then, a long time after I was born, when I was thirteen, me, my mom, and my dad were in Vale. Me and my dad were in a grocery store, while my mom was getting some dust for her weapons. But... then I noticed something. There was a whole mob of faunus outside the store... with signs... and torches. It turned out that the shopkeeper didn't particularly like the Faunus... so... they blocked off the exits... held me and my dad back... and set the store on fire. While my mom was still inside... she... got out but... she died in the hospital three days later."

Yang slowly walked to him and grasped his hand, so he continued,

"The police arrested the ones that set the fire... so my mom can rest in peace but... they never found my dad's killers... it was a year and a seven months ago. A week before christmas to be exact. My dad left on some business trip to guard a Schnee dust train that was passing through the forever fall forest-"

Blake couldn't believe her ears, and thought to herself, "A-A dust train? In... the forever fall forest? B...But that was the one that me and Adam... robbed before I left him..."

Gage continued, "-And he left to defend it. For a whole week... until Christmas day. I was waiting back at home for him until two men showed up at my door. They said it once... and it broke me.

They told me that two members of the White Fang had boarded the train... and that they destroyed it. I was standing there in the doorway just crying my eyes out, and i just kept asking, 'Where is he?! Where's my dad?! Let me see him one more time!', But I couldn't. There was nothing left of him. They destroyed my dad. And my life."

Blake's thoughts just... stopped... She couldn't believe it... She was on the train with Gage's dad... And she helped Adam destroy it. So, she now realized the truth...

Blake and Adam were the ones who killed Gage's dad.

Unaware of Blake's shocking realization, Gage still went on,

"And I was so paranoid that I thought that they were coming for me next, so I found some clothes that could last a long time, my bandana, my old weapons, and then I thought of where to go, and It didn't take a long time. There could only be one place that was so isolated, but so close to a kingdom. And the only place was Mountain Glenn. So i went there... and unknowingly waited for a year and a half for you guys to find me. But after I left I thought about going back until I remembered that I would have nothing left. I was a seventeen year old kid who didnt know how to handle rent, tuition, or my own sanity. So I just stayed, and waited to die."

He grasped Yang's hand and looked into her eyes before looking back at his friends.

"And then after you found me. I started searching the first day after I came here. And then someone found me instead. Yang. You were asking if I had a partner right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the person that found me was a woman who called herself, 'Raven'. And she wasn't my partner... she's my... she was my mentor. For a bit at least. Anyway, she introduced me to a new group of people. Called... 'The Collectors'."

He turned to Blake, "Blake, remember that book you bought me back at the supermarket?_Intertwined:_ _a __Collector's Tale?"_

"Y-Yes!"

Gage reached inside his jacket, took the book out, and showed it to all of them.

"Well it wasn't just a book. It was a story based around the journal entries of an actual collector."

"Wait, who are the collectors?" Ruby asked.

Gage smiled and continued to walk down the catwalk with Yang.

"We're people who steal information, and we use it for two specific causes. One, to destroy the White Fang, and Two, help and protect the Faunus revolution. But... we're nothing special. We're made up of just ordinary people. From Huntsmen and women, to aristocrats and beggars, to humans and faunists. All fighting for equality and the truth. But I'm more interested in the truth. I'm going to find my dad's killers, and when I do... they're gonna regret the day that they killed a Sim!"

Weiss stopped and had to process this, "So let me get this straight, you were found by a secret society of vigilantes, and they accepted you on the spot?"

Gage chuckled, "Basically."

"So are they a cult too?" Sun asked.

Gage squinted of his eyes and grinded his teeth together, "Y-Yeah, but they're a friendly cult! Well not friendly, we have to get info somehow, but we still beat up bad guys!"

Yang tightened her grip on his hand, "So what happened to this Raven person?"

"Well, she showed me the ropes for about a week, and then she just... left. I never heard from her again, and I haven't seen her since that. And I asked my new mentor Emile about her, and he told me that she did that to every trainee she had. Even him..."

"Well, how did you meet her?" Weiss asked.

"Why?"

"Because maybe if she found you one way, she could find one of us the same way!"

He shook his head, "It won't work. She did a background check on me, and who everyone I'm in contact with."

Yang squeezed his hand even harder,

"Can you tell us anyway?"

"Well it's kind of a long story..."

Her eyes turned red, "Care-bear, JUST TELL US PLEASE."

His voice cracked in fear of his girlfriend, and so he agreed.

"*voice crack* Okay! Okay... i'll tell you."

**Author's Note** **#2**: Hey, if anyone has used the name, 'The Collectors' in the way that I have before, im sorry, I just thought about the name for a while, and that's all I could think of, so to anyone who has heard/used the name before in another fic before, please don't take offense to me. Im sorry.


	27. Gage The Collector

**Author's Note:** Eh? Eh? That plot twist though! Eh? Hehehehehehe! Tell me how I did! Anyway, we've got at least one more chapter in this story arc, and then I have some planning to do...

**Song:** Iron by Woodkid

Gage stopped walking as they found the manhole to get out of the sewer. He sat down against a wall,

"Okay, *sigh* here it goes..."

**Six Weeks ago...**

"*pant *pant* Fighting a fucking cult right before my date? *pant *pant* Eh, this is probably going to be easier than making the reservations!"

It was very early in the morning, and Gage was sprinting across the rooftops of a small neighborhood near the docks of Vale. In search of the White Fang.

"*pant* Shit!"

He was reaching the edge of the roof, and the only thing he could see that was in jumping distance, was a chimney made of bricks.

He gently vaulted over a small air conditioning unit, and then he finally leaped towards the chimney.

"Fuck!"

He was about to collide with it, so he activated Cynica at the last second and stabbed into the bricks.

"Rrrgh!"

He put one of his hands on the top of the chimney and pulled himself up. He deactivated his gauntlet, and got into a crouched position on top of the chimney.

He looked down and saw his destination. An old warehouse that the White Fang were clearing out of.

"*groan* Geez this place smells like fish! *sigh* Better make this quick then."

He took out Mistletoe from the holster on his back and scanned the building. There were guards on the roof, and all around it on the ground that were circling are the building like sharks.

"Okay. They have a shit-ton of guards, and a perimeter of defense that's roughly three hundred and sixty degrees in diameter around the entire building."

He holstered his shotgun, and turned invisible as he jumped down onto another building.

He then put his hood up and put his bandana around his face so that the only thing that the enemy could see was his eyes.

"This info Junior gave me better be worth it's price..."

...

Gage. gently sneaked past some guards and moved under a loading dock door just as two Fang members closed it.

"Okay, where would their nerve center be?" He thought

He casually walked through a hallway while some faunus were moving some crates and boxes past him, unable to notice him thanks to his invisibility.

He then quickly noticed that they were all coming from one room at the end of the hall.

"That looks like a security room..."

He stacked up in the door, and gently peeked inside to see a huge server room full of computers one single monitor.

"Bingo."

Gage took out his scroll and tapped on it until he switched it to it's external hard drive mode.

"Where's the main console?"

He looked at the big monitor and saw that it had a small external port just big enough to fit his scroll.

So he plugged it in, and started the excavation process.

"This seems a little too easy... meh. I deserve this."

He looked at the monitor and saw that the download was only at ten percent.

So he accidentally reached into his pocket and thought that he would pull out his scroll again.

"Oh that's right..."

He just looked at his hands and closed them.

"I can't do anything... ugh!"

So he just sat down and hummed inside his own head,

"~Caffeine! Oh caffeine! Caffeine! Oh caffeine! I'm a baaaad dream! I'm a raaad scene! I'm a taaad mean, but i'm noooot... afraid to take you out! _Afraid to take you out!_ Afraid to take you out!_Afraid to take you out!_ Afraid to take you out! _Afraid to take you out!_ Afraid to take you oooouuut, YOW!~"

...

The download finally finished, and Gage finished This will be the day in his head, so he got his scroll and started to leave.

"*exhale* That was easier than I thought it would be... I guess i'll just rely on my own stealth from here on out..." he deactivated his invisibility, and proceeded with caution

He walked down another hall, and found what he thought was an exit. It was a glass door, but it was cracked and shattered.

"Geez, they really need to clean up in here..."

He walked towards the door, grabbed onto its handle and was about to open the door... until...

"*shatter!*"

Gage looked down and saw that he had stepped on a huge piece of glass.

"Shit!"

He then heard another piece of glass break, but it wasn't him who broke it. "T-There's someone behind me, i-isnt there?"

"Oh you guessed that right." A gruff voice with a thick accent said.

Gage slowly turned around and became pale when he saw the man.

He was wearing the usual white Fang armor, but had a white mask with red accents, and he was way more muscular than the others, and he had tattoos all over both of his arms.

The man then growled and started to charge towards Gage, who panicked and put his arms out in defense.

"No! No! No! No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! GAAH!"

The man completely shoulder charged Gage and tackled him, sending them both through the glass door, and alerted every guard in the area.

The man let go of Gage just as they hit the ground, causing the man to catch himself, and causing Gage to fall flat on his back.

"Ughhh..."

He stood up, and could feel that he was surrounded by a horde of masked fanus soldiers.

The man pointed at Gage and used his other finger to gesture his throat getting slit,

"You're not getting out of here alive kid!"

Gage smiled,

"You know technically... i'm not even really supposed to be here right now...-"

He reached back for Mistletoe, and took it out, but then he cocked it it all the way so that the pull action lever was right under his shotgun's barrel. The weapon's stock then extended, and formed Mistletoe's melee club form.

He then pointed the weapon so that stock was in front of him.

"-... So fuck it. Might as well make the most of it."

The man was given a giant chainsaw by a footsoldier, and he commanded his nearby cult members,

"KILL HIM!"

A form of faunus then surrounded Gage and blocked him off from the chainsaw wielder.

"Hehehe."

"HRRRAAAHHH!"

All of the faunus started to swarm him, but Gage tried to hold his own.

"Come on!"

He put both hands on his club, and prepared to strike as two men with swords started to come at him.

"Looks like you guys are the first two on my skull cracking list!"

One raised his sword high in the air, and accidentally left an opening for his stomach, so Gage hit his belly with his rifle's stock and made the soldier stagger and bend over.

The second one same and tried to swing his sword, but Gage blocked it with the barrel of his weapon and pushed him back.

"You have to try harder than that!" He taunted them.

The first soldier came back and grabbed Mistletoe's stock and tried to bring Gage closer so the second soldier could attack, but Gage saw this, so he slammed the weapon's stock into the soldier's chest, causing him to fall on his butt, and then just as second one .ca back, Gage planted his weapon's barrel against the faunus's stomach.

"You should have taken my advice."

Gage rammed his shotgun into the second soldier's stomach and caused him to stagger and cough, but he didn't fall, so Gage looked down at the one who was still on the ground, and then Gage whacked him in the face with the stock, and moved it up and knocked out the second one with it.

Then, two more came and tried to tackle Gage, but instead he hit one on the left with Mistetoe's stock and knocked the one on the right down with the shotgun's barrel.

Gage the slammed the barrel of his gun back into the first one's face, and then he swung his shotgun down on the one on the ground, knocking them both out.

"Okay, where's roid-rage?"

He looked past all of the faunus in front of him and could see smoke coming from the man's chainsaw.

"There we go!"

He ran towards them and tried to dodge their attacks as much as possible.

"Kill the human!" A soldier chanted.

"Hey buddy, don't you work for humans?"

Gage ran to the trash talker, and heard his skull crack as he clotheslined him with Mistletoe's stock.

He continued to run towards the chainsaw wielder, and was about to swing at him, until a giant metallic fist smashed the ground in front of him.

"Oh, I d-did not know you guys had those!"

Gage looked at the fist and quickly realized that it was from an Atlesian paladin. But, it's fist was still stuck in the ground.

So Gage ran up it's arm and with the flick of his wrist, he switched his normal arrow magazine out for his explosive arrows.

"But I bet you guys didn't know that I had these!"

Gage switched to his crossbow form, jumped off it's shoulder and aimed blankly at the mech suit before firing once, and destroying it.

He landed, and decided to go easy on them, just as more soldiers arrived. With rifles.

"Hmm... I like this."

He holstered his shotgun, and took Javix out from the sheath on his right leg as the faunus surrounded him.

"Give up now and we might let you live!" The chainsaw wielder yelled.

Gage laughed again,

"Give up?"

He then raise Javix's blade in the air, and started to speak fearlessly as the sun reflected off of the metal of the blade.

"Just tell me... WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!"

Gage reached for the back of his belt and threw three throwing picks at a small firing squad in front of them, and ran towards them.

"Fire at will! Fire at will!" The squad leader yelled.

Gage quickly activated Cynica just as he met with the squad and began to slash through them.

"Damn it shoot him!"

Two more soldiers came towards him with their rifles, so Gage slashed the barrel off of one of them with Cynica, and quickly stabbed the man in the chest.

"You bastard!"

Another one came from behind him, so Gage quickly turned to the left and dug the curved part of Javix's blade into the soldier's back, and then threw both of them men towards each other, and knocked them out as they hit their heads together.

"Who's next?!" Gage yelled.

Two more riflemen charged him, but he saw that their rifle were awfully close to each other, so Gage used Cynica to trap their barrels together and made them hit the floor.

"This is for taking a year of my life away!"

He then let god god their rifles, and stabbed the left soldier in the chin with Cynica, and then he used Javix to stab the right one in the neck.

He then pulled both of his blades out and got into his fighting stance.

On his left hand, he held Javix sideways, and kept Cynica close to his right sideways.

"Okay enough shit, I have a date riding on this."

More of the muscular soldier's men started and started to rush him again.

"HYAAAH!"

Gage ran in and started to slash through them, causing the shocks of iron hitting iron, and making sparks.

The muscular faunus growled at Gage, and revved up his chainsaw. "I am going to tear you into bloody ribbons!"

Gage was too carried away with the other Fabg soldiers, "*slash* How- *clank* can- *whack* they- *keep coming?!"

He continued to fight on, until he saw something out the corner of his eye.

He looked to the left as he pushed a white fang soldier away, and saw someone else... but they were glowing black and red.

"Who... is that?"

Off the bat, he could tell that it was a woman. She was wearing a shallow cut black and red dress, some black stockings, and some red gauntlets that were jagged. But the more notable thing about her, was that she had long black hair, even longer than Yang's, and she had a white full-face grimm mask with four eye slits and red accents.

She just glanced at Gage for a second and then she just turned back around and walked away as The White Fang surrounded Gage.

"Hey wait!"

"Shut up!"

Gage then suddenly heard the roaring of a chainsaw.

"Shit!"

He looked back and quickly tried to block the blade as it was about to hit him.

"Rrrgh!" He did manage to block it but the chainsaw's blade kept revolving, so he tried to switch Javix into it's revolver form, but then Cynica's blades finally caused a huge spark of light from the chainsaw and nearly blinded Gage.

"NO- AGGH!"

He then felt the man's muscular hand punch him in the stomach and wrap his fingers around Gage's throat and windpipe, causing him to choke.

"You're going to pay for this." The man growled.

Gage tried to breathe, but he could hear and feel the chainsaw slowly approach his stomach.

"NO!"

Gage grabbed the man's wrist and bit down on his hand until he could taste blood and hear the man scream.

"AAAH! PIECE OF TRASH!"

He punched Gage in the face and threw him onto the ground. Gage then tried to get up, but the man pulled down his hood and grabbed the back of his head.

Gage yelled out, but the man just say his scalp tighter. "AAH FUCKING BITCH!" Gage yelled.

"Be quiet."

The man then threw Gage onto the ground again, and let a whole platoon of riflemen and Paladins surround him.

The man laughed as he had Javix in his hand, but then he threw it onto the ground next to Gage.

"Just try to save yourself."

Gage took in a deep breath, picked up Javix, pulled his hood up, and just stood there in the sights of the firing squad.

"Okay, riflemen, snipers, roid-rage, and some giant robots. Im fucked, so I have no choice... I have to use my semblance."

The man raised his bloody hand in the air and started to signal the riflemen.

"READY!"

Gage scanned the perimeter for a way out, but there wasn't one, so he looked up at the roof of the warehouse... and had to blink twice at what he saw.

"The fuck?"

It was the same masked woman he saw only minutes before... and she was staring down at him.

"AIM!"

"Shit!"

Gage covered himself and was about to use his transparency... but then,

A red portal formed under him, and sucked him in.

"WHAT THE FUU-!"

"FIRE!"

...

"-UUCK!"

Gage fell through the portal onto his back and hit some concrete as heard gunshots and explosions that sounded to be far away.

He then stood up and saw that they were on a rooftop that was a few miles away from the warehouse.

"Ugh... oh shit!"

He in front of him, and saw that the woman was standing over him, and that she was observing him.

Gage quickly looked to the left and reached for his revolver, but then a red blade was pressed against his throat. It was the woman's sword.

She grabbed onto his jacket's collar.

"Relax. I'd rather not have you make me regret my decision to save you."

And then she let go of him, put her sword away, and handed him Javix.

Gage quickly changed it back to it's Kukri form and sheathed it, "Why did you save me exactly?" He asked.

The woman held up Gage's scroll and threw it to him, "Because we're both after the same thing."

Gage caught it, and yelled at her. "Hey i went through a lot for that info! What did you just do to it?!"

She sighed and sheathed her sword,

"I made a copy of it... Gaigus."

"How do you know my name?"

She held up her own scroll, but it was black and gold, and it had a picture of Gage's beacon transcript. She look at it, and started to read it,

"Gaigus Sim the second, also known as 'Gage' Sim by his colleagues. Eighteen years of age, first year student, archer, dual-wielder, scavenger, semblance is transperency. I can read the whole thing if you want."

"N-No thanks."

She slowly approached him and tilted her head, "You're fighting the White Fang, but not to take them down. No, it's for your own personal vendetta isn't it?"

"...Yes." Gage answered.

She laughed and put a hand on her hip, "I... can help you. You have skills that most of us lack. Such as your semblance. You could be of some use for us."

Gage became confused, "Okay, who the hell are you?! And who hell are 'us'?"

"The Collectors."

"The what now?"

She sighed, "We're info-brokers. But the information we find are used to take down the White Fang, and help Faunus and humans unite. And, if you join and help us... you might find whatever you're looking for."

"To put it simply, we'll point you in the right direction."

She then walked up to him and held out her hand,

"So? What do you say?"

Gage couldn't believe what he was hearing. It sounded dangerous, But he couldn't pass this up. It could be the only way to find his dad's killers. So, he shook her hand.

"Yeah. I'll join you."

She let go of his hand, and gave him a small computer chip, "Alright, here. Give this to Hei Xiong, or 'Junior' as you probably know him by. He'll give you some of our gear and some equipment."

Gage took the chip and put it in his pocket, "Junior? Wait, how do you know him?"

"That isn't important, oh here you go!" She handed him a black towel and pointed at him, "Clean yourself up."

"What? Why?" Gage asked.

"You're covered in blood." She answered.

Gage looked at his clothes and his weapons and saw that they were all covered in blood that was not his. "D...Did I kill some of them?" He thought.

The woman interrupted his thought, "Oh yeah, no more killing alright? It makes us look bad."

Gage cleaned himself and put the towel around his neck,

"Yeah. I'm sorry I just... they took everything from me... and I... guess i forgot how to be sane..."

She put a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright Gaigus. Just... only do it if you have to. Only if you're backed into a corner."

"Thanks... and... call me Gage..."

She nodded and walked away to the edge of the roof,

"Sure thing. And, call me Raven."

Raven then unsheathed her sword and slashed open a red portal. "Now, when you're ready, come back here whenever. I'll be waiting Gage."

She slowly walked through the portal and disappeared as fast as she had appeared.

Gage then sighed and sat down and tried to process what just happened, "Okay, i nearly died, might have killed three people, and met a woman who invited me to a secret society... and I joined..."

He stood up and started to head home,

"*sigh* I shouldn't be thinking this hard, I have to get ready for my date..."

**Present Day...**

Gage just tried to look away from his friends and looked up at the light of the sewer manhole...

"And there you have it..."

Weiss rubbed her head, "So, you fought the fang, ran into two people we've faced before, critically wounded three men, and got invited to a cult in a day?"

"That pretty much sums it up yeah..."

Gage then got up and reached behind the manholes ladder and took out a duffel bag,

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

Gage unzipped it and took out his clothes,

"My stuff..." Gage then turned invisible, and Ruby started to hear the moving of fabric, and the zipping of zippers, until Gage reappeared in his normal leather jacket and hood.

"So Raven left you after a week?" Yang asked.

Gage nodded, "Yeah. She showed me what to do, and then she left, and I got a new mentor, who I'm going to go see right now."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because he needs to see if my the stuff I got checks out."

Gage grabbed onto the ladder and started to climb up it.

"Come on guys, im suppose to meet him a block from here."

...

They all left the sewer, and exit through the manhole, where they resurfaced in an alley inside Vale's walls.

Gage peeked around a corner and saw the bus stop where he was supposed to meet his friend.

"Okay, I have to stay by the bus stop, so you guys just stay close, but don't look at us."

Sun and Neptune groaned,"what are we suppose to do?!"

Gage saw a coffee shop across the street,

"I don't know, get some coffee or something..."

...

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Sun, and Neptune all took a seat by the tables outside the shop and looked across the street at the bus stop that Gage was sitting at.

"What do you think this guy looks like?" Sun asked.

"Since they're meeting at a bus stop, I think he'll look like a drug dealer or something lower than that." Weiss answered.

Ruby turned to Blake, "Blake? What do you... think..." she stopped and saw that Blake was resting her head on the table.

Blake just stared at the table, as she had her eyes open, "How could this... happen? I left the Fang after that train... but... damn it... why did... I... wish I knew that he was on that train..."

Yang tapped her arm, "Look! I think that's the guy!"

They all looked across the street as a bus left the bus stop, and dropped off one person.

Yang laughed, "Weiss, he looks nothing like a drug dealer."

It was a man. He was wearing a navy blue cloak with a hood and he had two grey gauntlets, and with grey oakley gloves, and he had two armor plates on his shoulders.

he had a gray-white animal fur padding on the left shoulder and under both of his gauntlets, and on the one on his right shoulder was made from leather and iron. But, the one thing Yang noticed about him, was that he a small beard, and... he had two things on top of his head that were poking the top of his hood.

"Hey, I think he's a faunus!"

...

The man stepped off of the bus and greeted Gage as he put his hood up, and he spoke with a gruff Slavic accent,

"Hey kid."

"Hey Emile. How's your day been?"

Emile sat down next to him, "Pretty good. I have a really bad hangover though..."

Gage laughed, "Isn't that a normal thing for you?"

"Heh heh, Yeah..."

Emile took out a black scroll and started to tap on it's screen, "Okay, did you get it?"

"Yup." Gage gave him the computer chip that he stole, and Emile attached it to his scroll.

"Okay, let's see..."

Gage looked over Emile shoulder and spoke nervously,

"So? Good? Baaad?"

Emile smiled and took the computer chip out,

"It's all legit kid! Full fuckin' circle!" He raised raised hand up and Gage high fived him,

"Hell yeah! Tell Grisha he can suck on that! Calling you a crappy mentor and talking all that shit!" Gage yelled.

"Hahahah! I will don't worry. Now..." Emile took a roll of lien cards and counted them, "One seventy, one eighty, one ninety, two hundred thousand!" He handed the money to Gage and patted his back.

"H-Holy crap, i didn't think i'd get this much!

"You got a hundred percent synchronization. That's rare!" Emile yelled. He then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a black scroll,

"Oh yeah, here kid. The big guy gave this to me personally to give to you."

Gage took the scroll and almost squealed, "T-T-This is my own c-collector's scroll! So, d-doesn't that mean-"

"Yup. You're officially one of us now. And I won't have to fuckin' babysit you anymore."

"Yes! So I don't have to wear that stupid mask and armor anymore?!"

"Yeah. Dress how you want kid."

Emile took in a deep breath, but then he gagged at the smell, "Ugh! Kid, why do you smell so bad?!"

Gage's face turned red, and he chuckled,

"Well uh, my girlfriend kinda... kept me up all night if you catch my drift..."

Emo bursted out laugh and put his arm on Gage's shoulder, "HAHAHAHA! ATTA BOY! HAHAHA! TELL ME, DID YOU POP HER CHERRY OR DID SHE POP YOURS?! HAHAHAHA!"

He stopped laughing and tried to catch his breath, "*inhale* Oh my god that made my day... *sigh* well kid I guess i'll..." Emile then suddenly stopped talking and frowned.

"Hey, why are there a bunch of kids looking at us from across the street?"

Gage jumped and glared at his friends and made them turn their heads away.

He sighed,

"*sigh* Those are my friends from beacon, and they kinda fight the White Fang too... and uh... the blonde ones my girlfriend..."

Emile glanced quickly at Yang and turned back to Gage, "Okay first of all, i'm jealous of you kid... and secondly... you do know that Qrow could be traced back to them right?"

"Yeah I know... but they were the ones that stopped that White Fang attack a couple of months ago..."

Emile Looked down and crossed his arms, "Even if they did do that, it still puts all of us at risk... I mean, if any of them were to be killed or captured-"

"That's NOT going to happen!" Gage yelled.

Gage pulled his hood down and pointed at himself, "I owe them my life, so if any one of them are going to die... it's going to be me."

Emile pulled his hood down and revealed his sky blue eyes, brown shaved hair, facial stubble ... and his brown bear ears.

"Ey. Don't say that shit. I don't want to go to a kid's funeral." He just stood up and looked down at Gage, "And besides, you're probably the only collector I know that I actually fuckin' tolerate."

He held out his hand, "So keep your ass alive you hear?"

"I'll try, but if it comes down to the bottom line..."

Emile just raised his hand higher, "Kid. Don't be a fuckin' martyr. Just be a normal human being, and work with your friends. Because when you're in trouble, they'll be ones who're gonna save your ass."

He nearly jabbed his hand into Gage's stomach, so Gage finally grasped it.

"I guess you're right Em."

"Ya don't say?" Emile said sarcastically.

They shook each other's hand, and they both had a good laugh.

Emile finally let go and put his hood up,

"Eh well I guess I'll see you around kid..."

Gage laughed again and waved goodbye as he walked away, "Yeah. See you later old man!"

Emile turned back and growled at him,

"Rrrgh! For the last fucking time, I'm forty three!"

**Later...**

Gage walked across the street and looked at his friends, "Okay get up."

Weiss got up and sighed, "So when are you going to tell us everything about the fang Gage?"

"I will when we get back to beacon, so you should start walking now since your so impatient."

"Rrrgh! Fine. stubborn dog..."

Her, Blake, Ruby, Sun and Neptune started to walk down the sidewalk, and soon Yang started off too, but then Gage grabbed her arm.

"Yang."

She looked back, and saw that he was holding his head down low.

"What is it Gage?"

She moved closer to him, so he let go of her and looked away.

"Gage. What's wrong?" Yang asked.

He started to speak, but it sounded like he was choking up,

"... I've been keeping so much from you, and I know that you think I'm a piece of shit-"

"What?"

"-And look I know that... it isn't right. And... I don't think that you would want to be with someone who's done so much behind your back... so... if you don't want to be with me anymore... just say it... and i'll understand."

Yang didn't even look at him or move, "Gage..."

"It's okay Yang... I'll just... leave you alo- AGGH!"

Yang suddenly kicked him in the balls and made him fall on his knees,

"Gage."

She put her hand on his right cheek and made him look up at her,

"Just shut up."

Yang then moved her head down, and moaned quietly as she kissed him gently on the lips.

Gage actually didn't expect that, so he tried to stand up, and broke their kiss, so Yang let go of his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"Gage. When we first kissed on top of the ballroom, I promised you that I wouldn't go away. So why did you think I wouldn't keep it?"

"Yang i-"

"Gage, you made love to me, made my nightmares go away, and you made feel like a normal teenager. And I did the same to you. So I never want to just throw that all away and forget it."

Gage slowly began to hug her back, so she continued,

"So i don't care about what you did. And like you said, You'll always be the same person that I love."

He tried to swallow the catch in his throat and then he tried to speak, "Yeah... I'm sorry that I..."

She kissed his neck and wiped some water away from his eyelids, "I know you are. Now come on, cry baby..."

She grabbed his hand and started to pull him down the sidewalk towards their friends.

"So is there anything else that I don't know about you?" She asked.

"They're not as big as fighting a cult in secrecy..." he answered.

Yang looked back at him and giggled. "Tell me!"

Gage laughed and sighed in the same breath, "Okay, you already know that I'm scared of needles, so after that, I'm scared of the dark, roller coasters, and occasionally, i'm scared of large social groups. Then the comes other things. I've watched hentai when I was REALLY horny one time, I was anime club president back in school, i've shot myself in the foot with Javix by accident when I was nine, and I would hold my mom's hand in public until the day she died."

"Aww..." Yang cooed.

"So are you going to tell me your deepest secrets?" Gage asked.

She laughed again and turned back around,

"No. Because there's nothing left for me to hide!"


	28. A Bond Greater than Most

**Author's Note:** Hey! Sorry if it took me a long time to update. I got the House of Wolves dlc for Destiny, and i've been playing that a lot. But putting my personal life aside, we're almost at the final chapter of this story arc! Then we're shifting back into fluffyness mode! So please, review and enjoy!

**Song:** *insert Achievement Hunter GTA 5 heist theme here*

Gage opened his dorm's door and let everyone else inside, "Hurry up."

He then peeked into the hallway once before closing the door to make sure that no one was following them.

"*sigh* Okay..."

He then closed his window, shut the blinds, and put his small table in front of the crack under his door to make sure that no noise could come out of their room.

"Uh, what are you doing?' Ruby asked.

Weiss nudged her, "He's make make that no one can hear us."

"Oooh..."

Sun jumped onto the top of the bunk, while

Neptune sat down on Gage's bed next to Weiss, Blake, and Ruby, "Don't you think that this is a little unnecessary?" He asked Gage

Gage nodded, "Uh, no!"

Yang walked in and sat on Gage's desk,

"Don't worry Neptune, he knows this stuff better than us."

"Thank you!" Gage said.

"Now..." he pulled out his new black collector scroll, placed it on the ground so it's screen was pointed upwards, and sat down next to it."

"Here's everything i've gathered over the last month."

He looked down at the scroll and spoke to it,

"Expand Image."

The screen suddenly flashes a projected a 3D image of a file folder that contained videos, locations, pictures and snapshots, and detailed lists of weapons and equipment.

"What to start with... oh I know!"

He looked at the 3D folder and swiped to a picture from a camera that showed the image of a blown open single person prison cell that had two green swords stabbed into it's door that was lying on the floor.

"Roman Torchwick escaped from general Ironwood's personal airship prison three weeks ago, and there was almost no effort to catch him from the prison guards."

Weiss stood up and looked at the picture,

"Wait this isn't a picture from a security camera. This is from your scroll. How did you take the picture?" She asked.

Gage answered this quickly, "It was my first mission as a collector trainee. I took the pictures, put down how the cell could have been opened, and then I left."

"Anyway, my friend Emile was with me, and he stayed on the ship while I left, and he found the security footage of the escape and sent me the notes and the video."

Gage took out his regular scroll and read from it's screen, "*clears throat*, he said that Roman persuaded a little girl that look to be about Ruby's age to help him escape, because he said that she was 'his friend.' So, she blew opened the gate and Roman quickly ran for a lifeboat, and escaped. Now why would there be a little girl on a military ship you ask? Well she's not exactly a little girl. She's atlesian army project named, 'Project Pinocchio' or something like that. But the project is actually the first synthetic androi-"

Ruby then forcefully coughed loudly and stared at Gage with her huge glowing silver eyes, almost like a sad puppy.

Gage then saw his regular scroll receive a message from her,

"We know her. Her name's penny, and I know she's a robot, but the others don't. So, please don't tell them! I promised her that I no else would know but me!"

Gage blinked twice, and changed his sentence,

"Oh. Damn it Em. That project died a while back, the girl is actually named Penny, and she is... the daughter of the commander and chief of the atlesian army. Yeah that's it!"

Ruby mouthed, 'thank you' to him, and he quickly switched to another image.

It was a picture of a destroyed Atlesian Paladin in downtown Vale that was covered in rose petals.

"You wouldn't happen to know about this would you Ruby?"

She rubbed the back of her head,

"Uh well... we might have fought Torchwick in one of those things about a month before we met you..."

"Oh yeah! I was the one who blew that thing up!" Yang yelled. "But then we ran into this little... pink, white, and brown bitch!"

"Is that right? You guys fought Neopolitan?" He asked.

"I did. Twice." Yang answered.

"Huh. Anyway back to the paladin, I wanted to ask you guys you think they got that from."

Weiss crossed her arms and tried to think,

"Well, they probably just stole them."

But Gage just chuckled, "I thought you would say that, but it would be really easy to track something that big. So how could you steal a giant walking tank? The answer is that they can't. Because the Atlesian army gave them the mechs."

After hearing his answer, Weiss could actually believe that It was possible.

"Now that you said that, that could be true..."

"What?! Why would they do that?!" Yang asked.

Gage stood up,

"It's simple really. Ironwood and Torchwick made it look like that they were at each other's throats, even to their own soldiers, but here's what I think. Ironwood pays Torchwick with weapons and equipment, so then he goes and causes havoc so then they both send their men into a planned death trap, so Roman gains notoriety, and Ironwood gains respect and admiration so that more people will join the military. All of that right there, is simple politics. Corrupted, fucked up politics. And that's

the reason the collectors focus only on the white fang."

"And what is that reason exactly?" Ruby asked.

Gage swiped the folder against an old mug shot of Roman,

"Him and the rest of the humans that he's with... use to be collectors. But, the Fang offered them a blank check, and got them to work for them. And it didn't take long for them to overthrow the Fang's leader."

"And that's where we come in to stop them."

He spoke to his scroll again, "Copy file and send it to Ruby Rose."

Ruby's scroll beeped and she became confused, "Wait, why are you sending me this?"

"We'll stay separated. I'll take one operation by myself, and you guys can take the other op. I'll Keep going down my own path... and i'll just... point you guys in the right direction."

"You don't have to do this thing alone Gage." Yang said.

He sighed and shook his head, "I know, It's just that... the White fang are a lot more brutal than people think they are, and... I just don't want to get you guys too involved."

Sun jumped down from the bunk bed, "Pfft! That's stupid! You should always get friends involved!"

Neptune then stood back up and rallied behind his best friend, "Yeah! Don't leave us behind man!"

And then Ruby, "Yeah! We're your friends! "

And Yang, "Gage, if you and Ruby are fighting together, then you know I just can't sit it out!"

And Blake, "If the us and the collectors are going to help the faunus revolution, then I want to be there on the front line."

And then finally Weiss, "*sigh* Hey! Don't leave me out! I'm the most intelligent of all of us remember?"

"Okay Okay Weiss..." Yang said as she rolled her eyes.

Gage tried to make them refuse,

"But they're not just some ordinary cult! They're misguided anarchists turned terrorists, and what if something to one of us?!"

Ruby walked in front of Gage, put her hands on her hips, and looked up at him.

"Something could happen if you think like that! So just don't worry about it Gage. We've got you and you've got us! And we'll be just fine if we keep thinking like that!"

Gage still doubted her... but he still had to give her credit for being so stubborn. "*sigh* You're going to bug me until I give in aren't you?" He asked.

Ruby laughed, "Hehehe! What do you think?"

Gage smiled, and finally gave in, "*sigh* You know Ruby, you can sometimes be the most intimidating, and the weirdest fifteen year old i've ever met."

"Well I am you got that?! Hehehehe! Yay! We're finally fighting together!"

Gage picked up his black scroll and showed them a picture of an abandoned military outpost.

"Well then, this is our next mission. We're going to have to steal some information from an old base located on the outskirts of the emerald forest. So we can probably walk there from here."

His facial expression then changed to a frightened frown,

"And now that we're working together... I should probably tell you guys about the infiltrators..."

He then swiped his screen to the right and showed them a stolen document,

"This is a document I stole from the Fang that gives orders to three human Beacon students that tells them to gather data from all first year students. And I have my own idea of who they are,"

He swiped again, and showed them the school pictures of three students,

Mercury Black,

Emerald Sustrai,

And Cinder Fall.

Ruby pointed at the pictures, "Hey I remember them. I literally ran into them a while back before we met you!"

Gage swiped again and laughed, "Well you guys are really lucky to have met me, because I did a little research on them, and found some images of them in the field with the white fang. And the icing on the cake, is that they actually used their real names! Ha! Dumbasses!"

Blake then hesitantly moved forward, "Wait if you know that they're with the Fang, then why don't you tell Ozpin?"

Gage finally closed both of his scrolls and put them away,

"If I told him just out of the blue, there would be a lot of questions. 'Where did you get this? How did you get this? Why are you doing this?' questions that I can't come up with an excuse for. So... here's what we're going to do. We're going to keep searching for information that we could say was 'accidentally leaked' about those three and the White Fang, but in reality, we just put it out there anonymously. For everyone, including Ozpin and Qrow, to see it."

"But that will all happen in time. And we have to wait at least an entire month before we can go on our mission." He added.

Weiss flipped out, "WHAT?! AN ENTIRE MONTH?!"

Gage nodded, "Yeah. If we keep going after them after every raid, then they're eventually going to come after us. And we're going to need a cool down point after what we just did."

"Hmm... Fine we'll wait. But I still don't like it..." the heiress pouted.

Gage clapped his hands together and gestured towards the door,

"Okay that's all I've got for you! So uh, you guys can leave now. Remember! We'll be going back out in a month from today!"

Sun and Neptune gave him a thumbs up and walked out while Weiss, Blake and Ruby walked out behind them and shut the door.

"Well, i'll catch ya later Care-bear!" Yang giggled.

"Wait!"

Gage suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"I saw how angry you got when I didn't tell you about Raven... so tell me... why did you want to know about her so much?"

Yang lowered her arms and let her feet touch the ground. She still had her back to him, so she... told him why.

"Gage it's because... I think she's my mom."

Gage let go of her and tried to speak delicately about the subject.

"How so?" He asked.

She became stunned at how he didn't yell out in curiosity, "Well, I saw her in a dream before I met you... she took off her mask, and she looked exactly like me. And she said that 'We had a lot to talk about'. Wait... why do you sound like you're not surprised?"

Gage took in a breath and looked away for a second before looking back at her,

"Because it could make sense."

He continued, "Hear me out, i've had dreams that seemed real, and had some significance in real life. And I thought it was just being paranoid, but... it could have happened to you too. When I was with Raven for a bit, I never saw her face because she always had that mask on, and she had long hair just like yours. And then one time, she told me about how dangerous the collector's jobs are, so... maybe she left your family to protect you and your dad from the White Fang. I even asked Emile about it, and he would do the same thing."

Yang took his theory into consideration, but it still didn't explain one thing,

"If that was the case then... why couldn't she just tell us?"

"Maybe she didn't have enough time."

Yang sighed and sat down on his bed, "Even if she didn't, I'll never know why..."

Gage sat down next to her, "Don't say that. You'll find her..." He slowly moved his hand and put it on top of hers, "We'll find her one day. I'll even ask Emile if he can give us everything he finds about Raven."

"You will?" She asked.

"Yeah. Then if we get something, we can both go after her. Together. And we'll find her. I promise you that we will."

"You know Gage... i think you're the reason that I haven't broken down yet." She said as she stared at him

Gage moved his hand up her arm and gently grasped her shoulder.

"Yeah. It isn't a good thing at all. Even if you get all your tears out, all it does is proves that you're crazy. And you saw it happen to me more than once... so i'm not gonna let that happen to you."

She smiled, "Yeah. If you're here with me... I know it won't happen to me."

Yang slowly leaned towards him, and kissed him gently. She closed her eyes, but as they separated, she opened her eyes and gasped as Gage went back in for another kiss.

Gage then moved his body forward and made Yang slowly lower her back onto his bed without breaking their kiss.

He moved his head back up and he looked down at her.

"S-Sorry..."

She then gripped the side of his head, "Get back here!" She yelled.

Yang then forced his lips against her own and moaned loudly. "Mmmm! *gasp* Damn it Gage! You made think that you were dead twice in two days! *smooch*"

"You can be such a jerk, *smooch* but I love you! Mmph!"

Gage silenced her by kissing her again, and Yang rubbed her tongue against his, coating both of their lips in saliva.

Yang raised her arms off of the bed and used them to slide Gage's jacket off of his shoulders.

She then made him take off his shirt, and she bit down on his bare chest, and of course he winced in pain.

"Aggh! Damn. Hehehe. Does she have a fetish or something?" He thought.

Yang then violently pushed him down on to his pillow and started to suck the spit out of his mouth.

"Mmmm!"

Gage moved his hands up and started to feel down her body until he reached her shorts, and tried to unbutton them, but Yang grabbed his hands and pinned him down to his own bed,

"You want to take the lead for once? *pant* *pant* Too bad! *pant* *pant* this is part of your punishment for lying to me all this time!"

He grinned at her, "Punishment? What are you going to do to me this time?"

She sat on top of him and took off her cream and black-colored jacket, "We're not going all the way! Only half way, so you better keep up with me!"

"What exactly does that mean?" He asked while smiling.

Yang started to kiss his neck, and then she grabbed his balls. "Hehehe. No sex! Just making out!"

He laughed, "Sounds more like a punishment for you!"

"Oh really?"

She took off her shorts and black shirt so that she was wearing only her yellow bra and underwear, and the black leggings from her second outfit.

"I remembered the way you kissed my body when you saw me naked..." she moved on top of him bent over so her breasts were pressing against his chest.

Yang then gently nipped at his jaw and kissed him again as she put his hands above his head,

"You're mine Gage. You've always been. You got that? So you're going to do whatever I tell you to. And if you try to get to third base, i'm gonna squeeze your nuts so that you'll get blue balls."

And as she said that, Yang squeezed his testicles and she felt his erection rise.

"Aah! D-Damn it!" Gage muttered.

"Shut up!" Yang quickly kissed him again and squeeze his nuts even harder. Her eyes then turned red and she purposely bit Gage's lip, moaning as she did so.

"If you can't keep up with me, then im gonna squeeze harder and leave you breathless."

Gage started to gasp for as he could feel his length grow, and his balls began to pulsate and ache from Yang's squeezing.

"*pant* i'm gonna get you back for this *pant* Yang..."

She moved her hand away from his groin and onto his chest,

"Sure you will... but not today. No. Now Gage, you're gonna be my boytoy today..."

**Later...**

After their make out session, Yang left and went up to her dorm while Gage took a VERY long shower...to... 'relieve' some 'stress'.

"*sigh* Next time she does that, i'm gonna torture her instead. Maybe I'll... grab her ass or boobs... or something... she can't control herself if I do that. "

Gage sauntered through his bathroom and looked at himself in the steam covered mirror. His lip was a little red, and now he had more hickeys, bite and scratch marks all over his chest (which was now completely red), arms, neck, and waistline.

"Wow. I never knew that girls had fetishes too. I mean geez, she did a number on me. Hehe. I guess next time I won't hold back then..."

He came out of his bathroom door, and he only had his green towel wrapped around his body to cover his wet body.

"Where are my clothes?"

He looked on his bed and saw that only his boxers were on it, and they had a small note attached to it,

_Get into bed with me if you want the rest of your clothes back! Oh yeah, you might have to take them off of_ me_ by the way! Ha!_

_Yang XOXOXO_

_:P_

"Are you kidding me Yang?!"

Gage sighed heavily and quickly grabbed his boxers and put them on.

But then his door swung open and a gust of rose petals and wind blinded and him, and pushed him onto the ground.

"What now?!"

Ruby bursted through the door. She was wearing her rose petal pajama pants, and her grey tank top.

She looked down at him. She just stared at his wet, almost-naked body and didn't even say a word.

"What is it Ruby?" Gage asked.

Ruby just blinked... and slowly walked back to the door and locked it. "I've waited too long for this." She said.

She then jumped on top of Gage and but her body against his chest.

"W-What are you doing?!"

Ruby ignored his question, and stared closely at him, and began to move her head towards his.

She got very close to him, near miles out of his comfort zone... and it seemed like she was staring at his lips.

"I-Is she going to kiss me?!" He mentally screamed.

Gage shut his eyes and tried to get up, but somehow she had the strength to hold him down. "This can't be happening!"

Ruby pressed her forehead against him, and let out a small breath as she moved her mouth closer and closed to him...

"Gage..."

"R-Ruby d-don't-"

She moved down so that their noses were almost touching, and began to whisper to him

"...Show me what happened to Penny..." She said..

Gage exhaled loudly and let out a sigh of relief, "*sigh* You could have freaking said that when you got into the door!"

She let go of him, rolled off of him, and laid down next to him with her legs spread out.

"Geez. You got so nervous, what did you think I was going to do? Kiss you or something?! Hahaha!"

"N-No!"

She saw him blush, so she fell onto her back and pointed at him as she laughed, "Hahahahaha! You did didnt you?!"

Gage slammed his palm into his face and growled, "Well you locked my door, pushed me onto the ground, and said, 'i've waited too long for this!' So what was I supposed to think?!"

Ruby laughed again, "That I was joking! Yang put me up to it!"

Gage grunted and yelled into his hand,

"FUCCCKK ME!"

"Hahaha! Hey! Don't expect anything from me! I'm almost four years younger than you Gage!" She yelled, trying to joke around with his words.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I- ugh! Jesus, you're not even my little sister, and you know how to annoy the hell out of me!" He yelled back.

...

He calmed down and looked around for his collector's scroll.

"Hey Gage? Where are you clothes?" Ruby asked as she pointed at his boxers.

Gage reached into his nightstand drawer and took the scroll out, "*sigh* Yang took them..."

She chuckled, "I figured, because Yang was wearing your leather jacket!" But, then she stopped when she saw all the 'battle scars' that Gage obtained from him and Yang's 'love wars'.

"Hey wait, what are those scratch marks all over your body?"

Gage turned red and tried his best to come up with something, until Ruby asked another question,

"Oh wait, are those from your battles with the grimm?"

He smiled and went along with it, "W-Well, it was from a monster..."

"In bed..." He thought to himself.

"Oh... kay... can you show me the video of Penny now?"

"Yeah yeah yeah..."

He found the clip and gave his scroll to Ruby, and she pressed play,

**Three Weeks ago...**

"Boy, I knew solitary confinement was small, but I didn't think that it was THIS small..." Roman said to himself.

He heard one of general Ironwood's guards slammed his fist against the closet-sized cell,

"Hey be quiet in there!"

"How about you come in here and she me up?!" Roman said snarkily.

"Who is that?" A small girl asked.

"No one Penny, come on we have to go see your fa-"

An alarm suddenly went off, and General Ironwood started to speaker over the air battleship's comm system,

"Attention everyone, there's a problem in the engine room, and it looks like we could fall out of the sky, I need all units in there at once!"

"Damn, Penny, stay here, and don't touch anything!"

"Okay..."

The guard left, and Roman looked through the slit on his cell door, and stared at the little girl.

She had curly orange hair that went down to her chin, with a pink bow on top of her head, and she was wearing an old-fashioned blouse with short overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

"Hey. Isn't that the girl that ruined my plans at the docks?"

Roman tapped on the door of his cell,

"Hello there!"

She turned to him and smiled, "Salutations! What are you doing in there?"

"Oh, uh, its uh, just a huuuuge misunderstanding!"

"Okay. I'm Penny. What is your name?" She asked.

Roman looked to right and tried to think of something fake.

"My name is... c...Candlewick! Yeah. Anyway, they locked me up in here because they were looking for a guy named, 'Torchwick' or something. So can you be a friend and help me get out of this cage?"

She titled her head and stared at him innocently,

"You called me your friend. Am I really your friend?!"

Roman smiled awkwardly and tried to keep his cool, "YES. So can you PLEASE get me out of here?"

She didn't say anything, so Roman got an idea... that involved Neo. "I... I uh... have a daughter... and I need to get out... because... she... needs me to help her..."

"Okay i'll help you." Penny aimed her palm at the door and two small swords came out of her back, "But what's your daughter's name?"

"N-Neopolitan!"

"... isn't that a flavor of ice cream?"

"Yeah."

"Okay..."

She pushed her hand forward and her swords stabbed into the cracks of the cell door. "Back up Candlewick!"

"Oh sure thing!"

Penny then c-cool her fists, and her swords began to glow brighter and brighter until they suddenly exploded and sent the door flying across the room.

Penny tried to look for her new friend through the smoke, and called his name, but there was no response.

"Where are you?"

The smoke cleared, and she saw that he was gone, but she heard him call to her from far away,

"Hahaha! Thank you! Stupid kid!"

Penny looked tried to follow him, but then her guards came back, and grabbed her arm.

"PENNY WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

**Present day...**

Ruby angrily growled as the video clip stopped, "Rrrrgh! That stupid Torchwick! I'm gonna hurt him the next time I see him!"

Gage took the scroll from her and turned it off, "*sigh* The guy may be an asshole, but he's a smart one Ruby. He might see us coming if we go after him directly..."

"I know... wait. What happened to Penny after the video?!" She asked.

Gage tried to calm her down, "Don't worry about her. She's been given better security guards, and she's being observed closely, but besides that, she's alright. Nothing's going to happen to her. And you'll see her again."

Ruby's nerves calmed at his explanation, and she sighed heavily in relief, "*sigh* Thank you. Now I Can rest easy. But i'm still gonna find Torchwick and give him a piece of my mind, and maybe a piece of Crescent Rose's blade when I shove it down his-"

She looked at Gage, and saw that he was... kind of grinning.

"Sorry..."

"Its fine. I'm not trying to joke around, but it's kinda funny to see you angry. And it's kinda weird."

She closed her eyes and smiled sadly as she rubbed the back of her head, "Hehe... Again, really, really sorry. I've seen Torchwick do a lot of things, and Penny's just so innocent..."

"Have you seen him before besides the time he was arrested, and when you fought him at the docks?" Gage asked.

"Yeah. I he was robbing a dust shop, and I stopped him but he got away... and that's kinda how I got into Beacon so early." Ruby then noticed that he mentioned the docks, and the attack on Vale, "Wait, how did you know about the other two things?"

Gage rubbed his neck and looked away, "Uh, I kinda looked up some news reports that you and Yang were in, to see if... the fang ever hurt you two... and I kinda deleted any info they had on you guys to keep you safe."

"You were... secretly protecting me and Yang?"

"Yeah..."

"But wait, why... did you protect me?" She asked, slightly blushing.

Gage tilted his head and squinted at the rose, as what he heard sounded like a stupid question, "Come on Ruby. You're Yang's little sister. She would lose her mind if something happened to you, and so would i. And Besides Yang, you're the only other person I really talk to a lot. So you're like my best friend."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah."

Ruby smiled happily and looked up at him,"You know, Yang may be my big sister, but... you're kind of like a big brother to me Gage..."

He smiled, "T-Thank you. Then I guess I'll keep whatever im doing up!"

Ruby nodded and started to open his door, "Good. Then i guess I'll have to keep annoying you and following you around!"

She turned back to him and said something just as she shut the door,

"Oh yeah. And Gage... thank you for making Yang happy. It may not seem like it, but she's never been this happy everyday before she met you."

She closed the door, and Gage could hear her foot steps as she walk down the dormitory halls.

Gage just couldn't stop smiling, "I never thought that I could make so many people happy... I... always thought that it would be me that would need some cheering up, but... I guess that's not the case anymore."

He turned back to his window and shook his head as he looked out at the moon.

"Christ man, don't get so gloomy at a time like this, you need to get your clothes back, and enact your revenge on Yang!"

Still in his boxers, he opened his window and closed it after he climbed through it. He then looked up the tree that was next to him and started to climb it, up to team RWBY's dorm room window.

...

Shivering from the cold night wind, Gage got back up into his favorite tree branch and gently crept through their window.

"Knew, you couldn't stay away." Yang said ad Gage looked up at her bed. She had her pillow set up on the edge of her bed, and it looked like she was using it as headrest headrest stare at her window.

"Move over!" Gage whispered.

She scooted to the the right side of the bed, and Gage climbed up and laid down on the left side.

Yang smiled and pulled the covers off of herself, "So, do I look good in it?" She asked this question because she was wearing Gage's leather jacket, and all she had under that was her yelled bra and panties, and her black stockings.

"You look great but, i'd rather have my jacket back." He answered.

Yang spread her arms out and smiled, "Well then, take it off of me Gage..."

"Okay." Gage used part of his semblance and turned invisible. "Hey you're cheating!" Yang whined

She heard him chuckle, "Oh i'm cheating? You took my clothes while I was showering." He said.

Yang then felt his hands clamp onto her squeezed her pale skin, and left a red hand mark on each of her legs,

"G-Gage what are you doing- Mmph!"

She felt something wet touch her lips, and soon Gage reappeared from his camouflage.

He moved his lips away, and then he kissed her again,

"Getting my clothes back." He answered. Gage then quickly kissed her a third time and grabbed the shoulder of his jacket while Yang was distracted. He moved it off her shoulders, and threw it back down onto her desk.

"There. I'll get it in the morning."

Yang flinched, "Won't you be cold?"

"No. You're my heater remember? Hehehe." He replied.

Gage then rolled on top of her and pulled her blankets over both of them. He rested his head on her boobs and put his arms around her waist, right above the lines of her underwear.

Yang smiled and tapped his back, "Uh, Gage? You're sleeping on my boobs."

Gage pushed his head down further and looked up at her, "I know. They're like two big pillows. Hehehe, They're soft, just not as fluffy!"

She sighed and brushed his hair. "Moments like these are what i've always thought of us when we weren't going out..."

He laughed, "Well that's good for both of us."

...

They both tried to go to sleep, but they just couldn't. Yang couldn't because Gage was sleeping on top of her in nothing but his boxers, but she didn't want to do anything to him to punish him for being dishonest to her. And Gage couldn't sleep because he was literally resting his head on his girlfriend's weak spot, and he wanted to get back at her for teasing him.

But then finally, Gage finished his plan that he was forming inside his head, and prepared for the first step in his revenge plan.

He looked down at Yang's breasts, and gently slid his tongue in between them,

"*gasp* Gage what are you doing?!"

He moved up her body and started to kiss the base of her cleavage, until he worked his way up to her neck,

"You teased me too hard Yang... And after I saw you dressed like this... I... I can't hold it in anymore!"

He moved his hands down from her waistline and squeezed one of her ass cheeks and made her squeak. He then moved his other hand up and used it to massage her right nipple through her bra.

He continued to kiss her neck, but Yang tried to resist him. She just stood there frozen with her eyes partially closed, and began to pant, as she couldn't fight back.

He opened his eyes for a quick second and saw that she was losing her grip on herself.

"Come on Yang... I know that it was hard for you to control yourself earlier. So just let it all out..."

He moved his head down to her legs and looked at them.

"No? Well then I guess I'll have to make the final push..."

Gage looked at the white skin on her leg that was between the fabric of her panties, and the black leggings. He then licked, and pressed his lips against her thigh and bit down gently on her skin...

And just as Gage predicted, Yang lost control.

"*pant* *pant* Gage... *pant* everyone else is in here..."

Without moving his lips away, he look to the left and saw Ruby laying on her bunk bed, but she had her headphones on, and her back was facing the two lovers.

"You didnt care when we slept together for the first time..."

She let out and small breath and tried not to moan, "But I was joking..."

"Well i'm not. So you don't want me to do this then?" He asked while smirking.

"No... please... I didn't mean that... ah..."

Since she still wanted to continue, Gage moved his tongue up to the very line of Yang's underwear, and forced his head down, but then Yang tapped his head,

She looked at him with her now red eyes, and grabbed him by his chin...

"Damn you!"

She moved his head up and made him kiss her forcefully. Gage smiled, as he had completed his plan.

He put his body down against Yang, and made her fall onto her back without breaking their kiss.

He took his hand and off of her breast and without taking her panties off, he moved the piece of fabric that was covering Yang's pussy out of the way.

He just stared at her pussy and looked up at her, but then she used her hands to pull his boxers down, and grabbed his dick.

"Don't tease me!" She growled

She brought him closer, and he entered her pussy at the same time, making her let out a loud gasp.

Gage grabbed her blanket and pulled it over both of them so no one could see what they were doing, and then he pushed himself further into Yang, and made her squeak again.

"I knew you wanted this Yang..."

Gage began to thrust in and out of her and held his breath so he wouldn't make any loud noises, but Yang couldn't keep it together. Gage then moved her bra out of the way of one of her nipples, and began to suck on it, and made her moan loudly.

"Aaah!- Mmph!"

Gage quickly covered her mouth and pulled out of her, "I don't think we can do this..." he said with a smile.

Yang pulled his hand away from her mouth and tried to speak, but she was panting heavily, "W...*pant* Why?"

He chuckled, "Because i know you won't stay quiet if you cum." He said.

Yang's hair started to glow, and her skin began to feel hot. She then put her arms around Gage's neck, "I'll be quiet if your tongue's in my mouth..."

"D-Damn Yan-" Gage was interrupted, as Yang's tongue slid into his mouth and forced their lips together. Yang then moved her hands down his back, and to his waist. She pulled him closer, and forced his dick back inside her.

Th contact with her hot skin made Gage's lips and penis feel like they were burning, but then the sensation of Yang's tongue and pussy overcame him and he started to enjoy it.

He grabbed onto Yang's sides and began to thrust into her again as fast as he could, and Yang closed her eyes as Gage began to overwhelm her.

Gage then broke their kiss and put his head against Yang's neck and started to suck on it again as he kept slamming his crotch into hers.

Yang closed her eyes partially, and bit her lip to hold back a moan, and she put a hand on her pillow for some support as she put her other hand behind Gage's head to keep him from separating from her.

"F...Fuck..." she whispered, trying her best not to cry out.

Gage began to move faster, and penetrate her deeper, so he moved away from Yang's neck and looked down at her as her hand began to dig into the pillow that she was trying to hold onto.

"Ah... I... I... I want to scream so much right now..." Yang said in between breaths.

"How *pant* do think *pant* I feel? Huh?!" Gage said.

He gritted his teeth and thrusted hard into her, and almost made her let out another moan, but he quickly kissed her and let her moan turn into a sigh. And then, as they were kissing, Gage started to thrust as fast as humanly possible, so fast that their bodies started to make loud, and quick slapping sounds

"Stop..." Yang asked.

Gage didn't question her and obeyed.

She smiled, "Good boy..." Yang then rolled him over and positioned herself so her opening was lying right above Gage's length.

She leaned up and started to kiss and nibble on his chest again, "Mmm... so... now that I known that we both like it rough... i'll have to up the ante a little hit higher..."

She then kissed him again, put her chest against his and lowered her body, and started to slide her body against his, causing Gage's dick to slide in and out of her.

"Hah... s...shit..." Gage moaned, as Yang moved slowly at first and made sure that he went in balls deep with every thrust.

"Yang..."

Yang started to kiss his chin and neck, and smiled as she saw Gage sigh and close his eyes.

So, she held onto his shoulders, and began to push down onto his length, and Gage grabbed her ass and and started to thrust upwards into her.

"That feels... amazing..." Gage whispered.

"I- can- make it feel- a lot- better..." Yang said as Gage still thrusted into her.

Yang raised her head up and looked back at their privates. She moved her hand down to her clit and started to rub it so she could become wetter then moved fast and faster and made the tip of Gage's collide with her slowly closing walls.

Gage's eyes fluttered and he squeezed Yang's ass as he could feel himself coming closer to his climax.

"Yang... you're so tight... I'm almost there..."

Yang just giggled and continued to suck on his neck, so Gage started to pound his balls against Yang's crevice.

"Mmmmm... Aah!"

Yang 's back arched from the pleasure, and she raised up off of him. Their bodies were become louder and sweatier by every second, and both were reaching their release.

"Aah... Crap..." Gage could feel the pressure build in his erection, and it was about to come out. "Fuck... Yang-"

Yang nodded and tore off her bra. "Hehehehe... Don't worry Gage... i'll take care of it..."

She moved her breasts up and suffocated Gage with them before she down and disappeared under the blankets.

"Yang what are you gonna do- Aah!"

He felt Yang's lips wrap around and nearly swallow his entire erection, and now he was miles past his breaking point.

"Ah..." he sighed and looked down. There was a lump under his blanket that was moving up and down, and Gage could tell that it was Yang's head.

He heard a small gag come from her mouth, so he put his hand on top of the lump that was under the blanket and he pushed it all the way down.

"Fuck..." Gage grunted, and had to cover his own mouth from letting out anymore noise, as he felt Yang's lips reach the base of his length, and she began to suck the pre-cum out of him.

"Yang!" He tapped her head to signal her to finish him, so she slid his dick out of her mouth, and put it in between her breasts. She pressed her boobs against his dick, and let his length rub up and down her bosom, her nipples.

As she continued, she heard him grunt incoherently, so she started to jerk him off with all her strength.

"Give it to me... now..." Yang begged.

"Keep going... i'm almost...a... ah shit!"

Gage covered his mouth and yelled into his hand as he felt his cum spray out of his penis, and left him exhausted.

He still couldn't see Yang because she was under the blanket... but then he heard her giggle.

She came out of the blankets and laid on top of him, "I guess I shouldn't go so hard on your balls the next time we make out... I mean... hehehe... look at me..."

Gage was panting, but he tried to take a deep breath, and he opened his and looked at Yang.

She had his cum on her hands, and a little bit on her boobs and neck, but then she used her hands to wipe the cum off of her body, and then lick it off her hands with her tongue.

Yang then moved the blankets away, and Gage saw his own dick covered in the white ooze as well, but Yang then licked it off his erection, and swallowed it too.

As she had just cleaned herself, Yang crawled on top of Gage and rested her head on his chest.

"Hah... so... you got what you wanted cowboy..." she said as Gage tried to stop panting like a dog.

He put his arm around her, and reached for her exposed breast, and squeezed her nipple.

"Not yet Yang. What I want, is to make you squeal like a pig."

Gage flipped her over, and pinned her to the bed. "So im gonna make you regret punishing me." He then started to kiss her again, and as Yang explored his mouth with her tongue, Gage moved his hand down her stomach, past her waistline, and through her panties, where he began to rub her clit like there was no tomorrow.

"Mmmmm!" Yang's eyes shot open in surprise to his horniness, and, for once, let him take control.

Gage continued to rub her out, and picked up the speed with his finger. "I can tell that this makes you fly off the rails Yang... so tell me how this feels..." He moved his hand down even lower, and inserted his middle finger into her pussy.

"Oh yes!" She gasped loudly and her back arched again, so Gage put a second finger in, and started to pump it in and out of her.

"Shh... im gonna make you scream soon, so be ready..."

He put in a third finger and he began to feel her juices flowing, so he started to pump even faster until her crotch felt like a flash flood.

"Ah... m... more... p...please... m... make me squeal already! I... I want it now!"

He smiled, "If you insist!"

Gage grabbed her thighs and spreaded her legs.

"All I know is that this position is going to be a splash zone for me..."

He then bit onto Yang's yellow panties and pulled them all the way down past her knees.

"Gage... you're gonna..."

"Im gonna eat you out." He answered.

Gage stuck out his tongue, and licked around the lips of her vagina. "Aah... f..fuck!" Her legs bucked into the air and they started to shake. She then put one of her arms around herself, and used the other one to push Gage's head down, moving his wet tongue into her opening.

Yang's back arched once more, far more higher than ever before, and then she fell back onto the bed in complete shock.

She didn't move at all after that. She just laid there as it felt like her body was absorbed by electricity.

Gage saw this and moaned as he gently moved his tongue through her, and explored what her crevice had to offer.

"D...D-Don't...s...s-stop." Was all Yang could get out. For her, the sensation felt both ticklish, and electrical at the same time.

"Feels... so... g... good..."

"I know how you can make it feel better..." Gage mumbled. He took his hand off her thigh and moved one of her hands in front of his face. He placed her hand on her clit and moved her hand so she would rub it.

Yang closed her eyes and bent her knees as she let out a gasp, and moaned under her breath. She closed her eyes and started to rub herself even faster as Gage continued to eat her out.

Gage wiggled his tongue in and out of her and started to feel her special place become warmer and wetter.

"More..."

As her request, Gage grabbed onto the fabric of her stockings and dug his nails into them, causing her to move her hand faster, and gasp.

"Mmm..." Gage felt a small tremor in her crevice, and a small amount of her juices sprayed onto his tongue.

"Hehehe... you must love this..."

"Ah...Y...Yes!" Yang gritted her teeth and continued to rub herself to the point of no return, but she was so fast that she couldn't even tell when she got there, and this was just as Gage started to suck on the lips of her opening.

"Yang..." Gage closed his eyes and kissed her lips a few times before he put his tongue back into her, and that, finished her off.

"G...Gage..."

Gage started to pump his tongue in and out quicker and left more saliva on her pussy as she started to overflow his mouth.

"I...I...m...m... gonna..."

Gage could barely hears her mumble, so he used his fingers to spread open the lips of her pussy, and sank his tongue inside her as deep as he could allow himself to.

"*gasp* Gage... please... more... I... im gonna... aah!"

Yang was about to scream, so she closed her eyes, grabbed her pillow, and put it over her mouth,

"Aaaah!"

And then finally, she rubbed her clit until she reached her climax, and let out a muffled cry as a stream of her cum squirted three times out of her, and straight into Gage's mouth.

Gage pushed his head forward, and quickly moved back. Yang's cum came oozing out of her pussy until it started to slowly drip out of her, and Gage smiled as her scream started to become quieter, and devolved into a small small continuous moan.

Gage lifted his head up and wiped his chin and lips free of her juices.

"Hehehe...Yang... give me a warning next time alright?"

Yang didn't respond. She moved the pillow away from her face, and her legs were shaking and twitching from her release. Her muscles started to spasm and she slowly started to pant, but she was still rubbing her clit slowly, to get everything out of her.

Gage moved up and laid down on his side next to her, "You're still playing with yourself, so... how was my tongue Yang?" He asked.

Yang looked down at herself, and stared at the puddle she left on her mattress.

"Hah... hah... hah... i... have never... been touched like that before... you were amazing... I... I want to do that again... "

Gage smiled and moved his hand down Yang's leg until he reached the hand that was over her clit. He then put his hand on top of hers and rub her clit with her.

"After everything you just went through... I think you needed that more than me Yang..."

Yang's mouth opened as Gage sucked on her nipple again, and sighed as he moved her clit with her.

But then her eyes opened as she had just realized something, "W... Wait a second... y...you just teased me for sex... and thats what I did to you... ..s-so... Gage... you... you beat me at my own game..."

Gaeg smiled and continued to suck on her teat, "Yeah. No one ever said that guys couldn't tease girls. And besides... you loved every second of it."

"You're not... wrong... I... i loved it... so much... I mean... i thought I was good with my tongue... but you're... fantastic..." she said tiredly. She looked down at her bed and exhaled, "... look at what you made me do to my bed..."

Her bed was completely soaked from the couple's sweat, and Yang's juices.

Gage chuckled, and moved back on top of her. He put his knee in between her and felt her curves with one hand, and helped her rub her clit with the other,

"Heh heh... don't worry i'll help you clean up in the morning... and then maybe... I could clean _you_ out again..."

He went in for a kiss, and she kissed him back, both not caring about where both of their mouths just were.

Yang nodded, and spoke innocently,

"Please... I want to feel that again..."

They separated and Gage pulled her blanket over them again, "Alright. Since you can barely speak or keep your eyes open, I'll remember to taste you like that next time..."

He smiled as he put his body on top of her, and rested his head under her neck. And Yang smiled too as she put her arms around him, and onto his back.

And then finally, they both let out a deep, relaxing sigh as they began to rest...

**Later that morning...**

Weiss opened her eyes and yawned as she climbed out of her bed.

She looked up and to the right to see that both Ruby and Blake was gone, but she could tell that Yang was still there since she could hear the blonde snoring.

"*sigh* He's here isn't he?"

And as soon as she asked herself that, she heard Gage start snoring with his girlfriend, and they started snoring in synchronization with each other.

Weiss sighed again, but immediately gagged when she smelled the room.

"Ughh!"

She investigated further and found that the stench was coming from Yang's bed, so the heiress knocked on the frame of her bed,

"Yang wake up! You're going to miss breakfast!"

"*snort* Wha?"

Yang raised herself up from the bed, and so did Gage.

Yang's hair was frizzled, and she had forgotten to put back on her bra, so she covered her body with her blanket.

Gage's hair was also messed up, but he yawned, and rested his head on Yang's shoulder.

"I knew that I heard you two mumbling last night! " Weiss yelled as she pointed at both them with an icy glare in her eyes.

"Now I know you two had sex!"

Yang blinked and squinted her eye,

"What? N-No we didn't!"

She pointed at the frame of their bed again, and at Yang's bra that sticking out from the blanket.

"I can smell it on you too!"

Yang just stayed quiet and put her arms around Gage, who groggily kissed her lips,

"*smooch* Sorry Yang, she got us."

Weiss looked away and folded her arms as she sighed again, "You two are disgusting."

Gage smiled and turned to Weiss, "It's called 'making love' Weiss. I love Yang a lot, and she loves me back. It's a normal thing when two people love each other. So, can't you let us be?"

"Yeah Weiss pleeease?"

She just shrugged and walked to her closet,

"Fine... your secret's safe with me..." she scoffed.

Yang sighed, and kissed Gage as they both fell back onto her bed.

Weiss then tuned back around quickly, "But you two have to clean up your mess! Got it?!"

Yang closed her eyes, while Gage did the same and waved his hand in the air,

"Got it snowflake..."

...

After Weiss got dressed and left, Gage and Yang started to make out again, and talk at the same time.

Yang was on top of Gage while he just kissed her neck from below, "*smooch* So, I guess we can't do it public since we're too noisy..."

Yang smiled and moaned as she felt up Gage's chest, "Mmmm... Yeah... hehehe..."

She looked down at his abs started to suck on his skin, "Mmm... hey... Gage..."

He put his hand on the back of her head and started to stroke her blonde locks,

"Yeah..."

"After last night... we need to be cleaned more than my bed does... so how about we hop in the shower together..."

"I think that's a great idea..."

Yang smiled and slowly hopped off her bed, and looked back at Gage.

"Come join me care-bear, you're suppose to clean me out again remember?"

She then let her panties hit the floor, and she smacked and squeezed her own ass while she still stared at Gage.

He hopped off the bed after hearing and seeing that, "Oh yeah. Hehehe, But, give me a heads up this time."

She laughed and turned on the shower,

"No promises..."

Yang turned on the hot water, and Gage closed the shower curtains as he got in the tub with her, and embraced her from behind.


	29. Blake's Bloody Nightmare

**Author's Note:** Hey sorry that there was a lot of weird spelling/word placement errors last chapter. I tried to fix them, but i honestly didn't know how those happened... maybe it was from the autocorrect on my phone or something. But hey, i have some good news! This is the last chapter of the story arc, AND I finished up my other fanfic, so this is going to be my main fic from now on, and i'll be working on it and planning it out full time! Anyway, keep spamming me with reviews! I love it! Oh, and sorry if this chapter is small, I came up with this one in a day!

**Song:** Where are We Going? by Elena Siegman.

Blake blinked.

She was inside a dark room. Being held down by someone, and she had a knife to her throat. The person on top of her was wearing a hood, and yet... Blake could see that they had bright white and red eyes.

"I trusted you..."

"Im sorry! I-I didn't want to-"

"Didnt want to what?! Tell me that you're the reason i went insane?! The reason I wasted a year of my life in a forest?! The reason I lost everything, and almost killed myself?! Well some shit job you did, because I found out your little secret you fucking animal!"

They gently slid the knife against her cat ears, and Blake tried to get away away them.

"Stop! I can explain everything!"

She raised her hand up, pulled down the man's hood, and started to cry as she saw who it was.

"*sniffle* Gage?"

His skin was white, his eyes were glowing red, all the scars on his face were bleeding, and... his left jacket sleeve was ripped in half... because his left arm was gone. It was just... severed in half... and it's stub was still bleeding...

"What happened to you?" She asked tearfully as she held onto his cheek.

Gage growled, threw Blake's hand onto the floor and stabbed Javix into her palm.

"AAAH!"

"YOU HAPPENED TO ME!" He answered.

He then pulled the knife out and pierced her stomach with it.

"GAGE STOP! *sniffle* PLEASE!"

He smiled devilishly and continued to eviscerate her. He then started to speak, but as he went on, his voice began to deepen, and he sounded like he was a demon straight from hell.

"NO. LOOK AT ME. EVERYTHING LITTLE CUT AND SPLASH OF BLOOD ON MY BODY IS BECAUSE OF YOU BLAKE. IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE KILLED MY DAD, THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO ME."

Blake began to taste her own blood fill her lungs, and she soon felt it come oozing out of her mouth as Gage continued to cut open her stomach.

"HEHEHE... WHAT YOU'RE GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW IS WHAT I WENT THROUGH MENTALLY."

He then grabbed her by her chin and kissed her violently, sucking the blood from her mouth, and moving his knife up, cutting his way through her chest, and to her heart.

"AND HUGS AND KISSES DON'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER BLAKE..."

Gage then plunged his hand down into her dissected chest and started to pull her intestines out until he found what he was looking for.

He pulled out her beating heart, and started to laugh maniacally as he put it in front of her face.

"WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT... YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A HEART! HAHAHHAHAHAHAH!"

"*gurgle* Gage... *swallow* why... you said that *gurgle* you wanted to protect all of us... including me."

Gage kissed Blake again and started to choke her with his only hand.

"BECAUSE. I CAN'T PROTECT KILLERS BLAKE."

He then picked up her heart again, and squished it. He let the blood drip from his hand and Blake's destroyed heart, and onto her face.

"AND I CAN'T PROTECT THOSE WHO DON'T HAVE HEARTS."

He suddenly kissed her again, and slit her throat with Javix right after they separated.

Gage laughed again and kissed Blake once more. It was a lot more deeper, and he used his tongue to lick every last drop of blood and saliva away from her mouth.

He moved away again, with blood and spit dripping from his lips as he started to speak to Blake as he made her look at him

"I WANT IT TO SEEM LIKE IT... BUT ALL THIS ISN'T REAL... YET... ALL THESE CUTS, AND MISSING LIMBS ON BOTH OF US... COULD BE REAL BLAKE, IF YOU DON'T TELL THE REAL ME THE TRUTH."

He then crawled on top of her, and pointed at his missing arm.

"AND IF YOU DON'T TELL ME... I'LL BE BACK IN YOUR DREAMS EVERY SINGLE NIGHT AFTER IF I DIE FROM THE FANG, AND I'LL TEAR YOUR HEART OUT AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN UNTIL YOU HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE THAT IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I DIED!"

He finally got into her face and whispered in her ear as he caressed her cheek,

"AND THEN... AFTER I'M GONE... YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH THE GUILT... YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE YANG SLOWLY DRIFT AWAY BECAUSE YOU WERE THE REASON HER CARE-BEAR DIED. YOU'LL TAKE YOUR OWN LIFE BLAKE... AND THEN... I'LL BE IN HELL WITH YOU. TO HAUNT YOU ETERNALLY!"

"AAAH!"

Blake opened her eyes and raised herself up from her bed as she woke up from her bloody nightmare.

She covered her mouth and tried to hold back her tears, so she took in a deep breath, and got off her bed.

She looked around in her dark room to see that everyone else was asleep, so she took another breath and went towards the window to try to get some air.

"I... I don't know what to do... he... he wouldn't kill me... right?"

She remembered how hostile and violent Gage seemed when he found out that she use to be a member of the white fang.

She opened the window and sniffled as the cold night wind soothed her.

"I didn't even... I left... after Adam said that he was going to set the charges..."

"Blake?"

She jumped and looked down.

"Gage?!"

He was holding onto holding onto the ledge of the window and it looked like he was about to climb inside.

Blake nearly started bawling on the spot the moment she laid eyes on him. Both in fear from her nightmare, and in relief that he didn't look like he did in her dream. She covered her mouth and backed up so he could enter the room.

He was dressed in his leather jacket and pajama pants. "What's wrong?"

Blake shook her head and whined as she closed her eyes as she backed away from him, "Nothing *sniffle* i-im fine!" She said, trying her best to whisper.

"Blake tell me. It's okay."

"*sniffle* Why are you here?!"

Gage backed up a little and tried reach out to her, "I was going to sleep in Yang's bed tonight. But, Why are you awake?"

Blake lowered her head, "I had a bad dream *gasp* b-but i'm fine now..."

Gage sighed as he could clearly see that her eyes were red, and that she had tear trails on her cheeks.

"You sure don't look like it Blake. Look, you don't have to tell me about it. Just let me help you calm down."

She shook her head again and turned away as she folded her arms around the sides of the black yukata that she was wearing, "No! Please, just... let me be!"

"No Blake."

Blake suddenly felt Gage wrap his arms around her back, and gently move her head against his chest.

"*sniffle* G... *sniffle* Gage..."

She could hear the beating of his heart, and All it did was make more tears come out of her eyes.

"He's not that... thing... he's right here... h... his heart's still beating... he's *sniffle* He's... still human."

Gage then heard her let out a small cry, as she put her arms on him, and squeezed his shoulders tightly. So, he tried to soothe her,

"Shh... Shh... it's okay Blake... it was just a bad dream... and bad dreams can't come true..."

Her knees shook and she could barely stand as she wetted the front of Gage's jacket with her tears. So, Gage put one arm around her back, the other around her white silky legs, and he swept Blake off her feet.

Blake thought it was strange, but she didn't mind it, so she put her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest, to hear his beating heart again.

Gage carried Blake bridal style, and walked over to her bed, and sat down on it as she sat on his legs, and continued to quietly sob.

"It's okay..."

He took off her bow, and started to pet behind her cat ears.

"W- *gasp* Why are you doing this?! I'm *gasp* i'm not a child!"

Gage ignored her remark and continued to pet her, "I'm older than you, and i've been held by Yang when i've cried. I didn't ask her to do it, but it helped me. So, I know how you feel. Don't push me away and don't hide it. Besides, I'm suppose to look after you, and everyone else. Don't you remember me saying that?"

"Yes of course I do! It's *sniffle* It's just that...how... *sniffle*... how do you do it?!"

"Do what?" He asked.

Blake moved her head away from his chest and looked up at him as he continued to hold her like a baby,

"How do you all just... come back from fighting the white fang and just... act like nothing happened?!

Gage looked to the side and sighed, "I'm not sure about everyone else but, I don't forget about it... I just... try not to think about it."

"But how *sniffle* do you that?!"

"I just stayed with Yang because in a situation situation this, she would always know what to say. So for you Blake, just stick with the people who make you happy, or feel safe. And if they're acting normal, then you should too. Hehe, I remember when I first started school, my mom told me to do the same, and that if I did that, then I'll always feel at home."

Gage then tapped his finger above Blake's left breast, and brought her body a little bit closer to his,

"And home... is where people love you. Don't forget that Blake."

He lifted her up and laid her down on her bed, resting her head on her pillow, and laying her legs on her blanket.

She just put her hands over her eyes, and let out a few gasps as Gage stroked her cat ears again.

He then pulled her blanket over her, and tucked her in,

"Look, we have a month before we have to back out there again, so just... hang in there Blake. You're stronger than all of us, so we need you. And I can't do all this planning by myself... so... I need you too."

Blake looked up at him with her sparking wet eyes, and pull her blame up past her nose,

"*sniffle* Okay... I will. *sniffle* Thank you..."

Gage smiled, put her bow next to her pillow, and brushed her black hair away from her eyes, "Good. Now, i'll be in the bed above right above you. And there's four other people in here too. So... just try to get some sleep alright?"

"Alright *sniffle* goodnight Gage."

"Goodnight Blake."

He smiled again and he climbed up into Yang's bed.

...

Gage crawled under Yang's blankets and laid next to her. He then shook her shoulder.

"Hey. I'm here now."

Yang stretched her arms and moaned as she turned around, "Mmm... Hey... what took you so long... and who were you talking to?"

Gage tried to talk as quiet as he could,

"Blake had a bad dream, and she was tearing up a bit. So, I tried to calm her down. And it worked. At least I think it did..."

Yang moved one of the straps of her tank top back onto her shoulder and scooted closer to Gage, "I guess bad dreams are like a disease now... they keep spreading to different people who don't deserve them..."

"Yeah... and the way Blake acted around me was just... unlike her. I just hope it was a one time thing, because if we're going to fight the White Fang, we'll need her now more than ever..."

Yang nodded and smiled, "And that's a month away, so im sure Blake will be okay by then... And if not, we can still help her through it... We did that with you, so im sure we can do it with her!"

"Heh heh... Yeah."

The blonde then put her hands on Gage's chest, put her head against his, and kissed him deeply.

"Now... come here. I need my Gagey-bear."

Gage chuckled, and put his head against Yang neck, and she put her arms on his back.

"Shady, Cowboy, Care-Bear, Gagey-Bear, you're gonna have stick with one nickname Yang."

Yang pouted, "Oh! Come on you love them! ... wait a second... why haven't you come up with one for me?!"

"H-Huh?"

Gage's pupils turned into small marbles, and his mouth opened a little.

He felt Yang squeeze him a little bit too hard,

"Sooo why haven't you?!" She asked aggressively in a cute voice.

He stuttered, "O-Oh. It's just... k-kinda hard to c-come up with one for you s-since theres... so many p-possibilities you k-know?! Eh heh..."

Yang closed her eyes and smiled, and then she opened her eyes again... but they were red.

"Sooo what's one you thought of?!"

"U-Uh- oh! H-How a-about... Taiyō-chan! Eh?!"

Yang's eyes turned back to their normal lilac color, "Sound cute! Is it Japanese for something?!" She asked happily.

"Uh, Yeah! I-It's short for 'My sunshine'! Y-You k-know, because you always b-brighten up my day!"

Yang squealed and nearly squished his face into her boobs, "Oh I love it! I'm your bright Taiyō-chan!"

Gage started to suffocate in her humongous bosom, "I'm glad... that... you like it... but can you please stop smothering me... I can't breathe!" He choked.

"Doh! I thought you liked it when I smothered you!"

He raised his head up and repositioned himself so his head was resting under her chin, "Yeah, when I can breathe..."

Yang hugged him again with near back-breaking force, "I'm sorry! Taiyō-chan just loves you so much!"

Gage chuckled, "Heh heh, Jesus, I'm turning you into a Weeaboo now aren't I?"

"Yep! And I love it!" Yang squeezed him once more and started to quietly repeat, "Taiyō-chan" over and over again.

Gage laughed and put his arms on her lower back, "Okay, 'Taiyo-chan', it's almost midnight, so we should probably go to bed now since we have classes tomorrow!"

Yang pecked Gage on the lips and brought his head down against her breasts again,

"Okay! Goodnight Care-Bear!"

Gage closed his eyes and yawned as Yang wrapped her and around his neck, and her legs around his waist,

"Goodnight... 'Taiyo-chan'..."

**Later...**

Blake waited until she was sure Gage and Yang were asleep.

"He told me to... be with someone who makes me feel safe..."

To be honest, even though it was just a dream, Blake didn't feel safe to be in the same room with Gage while she slept.

So, she slowly crept out of her bed, put her bow on as she open the dorm door, and walked out into the hallway.

"Maybe... Sun could help me..."

...

She moved down the dorm building until she found Team SSSN's door room, and texted Sun to come out of it.

"Come on... please be awake..."

She suddenly heard a small throaty groan come from inside his room. The door then open, and Sun came outside as he rubbed his eyes,

"Blake... it's two o'clock in the morning. What do you-"

He stopped mid sentence, and closed the door as he saw that the cat faunus eyes were bright red and wet.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Blake nodded, and looked to the side as she sniffled, "I'm sorry, It's just... I need to talk to someone about this... and you're the only one I thought of on the spot."

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Sun asked.

Blake tried to think of a way to ask him about her situation of Gage.

"Sun. What would you do if you held an important secret from someone..."

"I'd wait for the right time, and tell them. Eventually. It depends on how bad the secret is." He answered.

She sniffled again and turned towards the blonde as another tear rolled down her cheek,

"But what if the person you're holding it from... would kill you if you told them?!"

And that, woke up Sun.

"Whoa whoa whoa, is this about you and someone else here? Don't tell me who it is, just... tell me if it's from someone she know."

Blake nodded again and sob a bit,

"Yes! It is!" She hugged Sun, and he immediately hugged her back as she tried to keep herself quiet.

"It's okay Blake... just tell me how important this is..."

That gave Blake a chance to deceive him, so she took the chance.

"It's as severe as *sniffle* Gage finding his dad's killer! And i'm afraid if I tell the person the secret, that they'll hurt me, or that *sniffle* that they'll kill me!"

Sun switched off his 'easy-going mode' and for once, tried to act serious.

"Blake. If they're one of our friends, then they won't want to hurt you. I mean, none of us would choose to kill someone. And if they're a person like Gage, then they'll never even think of doing that."

"But... I can't just keep something that important from them for the rest of my life... *sniffle* so what am I suppose to do?!"

Sun put his arms around her waist, and used his tail to stroke her back, "You're going to have to tell them. Not anytime soon, but eventually. Because it might not take long for them to find out for themselves."

He felt her body tense up, so he kissed her on the neck, "But it's okay Blake. When you tell whoever this person is, i'll make sure that they won't hurt you."

She then raised her head up and looked at him, almost as if she couldn't believe what he just said.

"You will?"

"Yes."

Blake smiled and wiped her eyes dry, "That's the most mature thing i've ever heard from you yet... thank you."

"Don't worry Blake. This'll all work out in time. I know it will."

She hugged him again, and let him try and comfort her, "Thank you... I... I-"

"You don't have to say anything else. Just take it easy Blake. Alright?"

Blake thought about her dorm room... and was still afraid that Gage as in there...

"Sun... can I... sleep with you?"

"Huh?"

"And I mean 'sleep' sleep! Not THAT type of sleep..."

He smiled and reached for his doorn handle.

"Okay. Whatever you want."

...

They entered his room, and tried to tiptoe past Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage, who were all sleeping.

They moved to the vacant bed that was under Neptune's bunk, and Blake lifted up the covers and dove under them.

She turned her back to Sun as he moved in behind her.

"Just sleep okay?" She whispered.

Sun put his chest to her back and gently put his hands on her hips.

"I got it... but can you turn around?"

"Why?"

"I can't look at you. And your starting to talk as cold as Weiss..."

"Fine..."

She flipped around, and Sun immediately brought her head closer, and put it against his shoulder.

"What are you-"

"Relax. It's called 'snuggling'. You can take advantage of me too you know."

"Okay..." she reached down and moved his hands up from her legs.

"Come on Blake. I said wasn't going to do anything to you. Why can't you trust me?" He groaned.

"Because I know how guys like you act... and I don't want you to be like that. I don't want you act 'cool' all the time with Neptune. I want you to act normal. Around me at least- Mmph! "

She suddenly felt Sun's lips touch hers, and she also felt his arms wrap around her waist, and squeezed her.

"There. That's me saying 'Yes'."

Blake blushed furiously and became flustered with emotions, but... she knew three words to say to him.

"Y-You're such a j-jerk sometimes, but... I... I can't not... say it to you... since... I know you f-feel the same way..."

"And what's that?" He asked.

She moved forward hesitantly, and kissed him back gently.

"I... I love you."

Blake saw Sun's eyes become emotionless, and she felt his arms tighten around waist like a snake.

"What is it?" She asked.

He looked down and saw that he had a depressive grin on his face. He then slowly started to speak, but he sounded enlightened

"It's just that... we've been together for together for almost four months now and... that's the first time you've ever said that to me..."

She began to tear up again, and couldn't believe how much she had neglected him since the dance, and after the attack on Vale. All she remembered was that she use to think that he was... annoying.

"*sniffle* I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize that. ... *sniffle* that you-"

Her eyes suddenly shot back open as Sun kissed her again. She closed her eyes and he did the same.

They opened their eyes again, and Sun had a huge smile going across his face,

"It's okay Blake. Besides... i'm going to be hearing those three words more often from you now... right?"

Blake smiled too, and finally hugged him back,

"*sniffle* Right!"

**The next day...**

Gage, Yang, and Ruby walked through the lunch room and brushed past their usual lunch table.

"So what did Gage call you?" Ruby asked Yang.

"Taiyo-chan!" The blonde answered.

The rose turned to Gage, stood up onto one of the lunch benches, and grabbed onto his jacket's collar, "Gage! What does that mean?! It better not mean-"

Gage chuckled awkwardly and waved his hands at her, "It means 'My sunshine'! Nothing sexual I promise!"

Ruby sighed and stepped back down onto the floor.

"Good. But still, awwwww!"

All three of them started to laugh, until Gage looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Blake sitting at their table, reading a book.

"Hey i'll be right back okay?"

Yang nodded, "Okay, but be fast or ill eat your food!"

...

Gage walked up to her and tapped her shoulder,

"Hey Blake."

She turned back and looked at him,

"Hello."

"Did you get some sleep after all that?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes... I did what you said, and went to someone who I felt happy around... so... thank you for the advice Gage..."

"You're welcome. I just want to make sure everyone's okay... so then maybe I can feel like a normal teenager again you know?"

"Yes. I feel the same way." She replied.

Gage looked away for a second, as Ruby and Yang were yelling at him from across the room.

"GAGE! THEY HAVE A BLT SANDWICH! I KNOW YOU LOVE BACON SO I'M GONNA EAT IT IF YOU DON'T GET OVER HERE!" Yang shouted.

Gage sighed, "Well, I guess i'll talk to you later Blake. Wait, are you sure that you're okay? You seem pretty terrified last night."

Blake smiled, "Im okay Gage... for now at least..."

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure. See ya later!"

He started to walk, but then... he turned around and said one last thing.

"You know Blake... I never realized this until last night but... you and me really aren't that different. So take it easy okay? I don't want you to go crazy like I did."

He smiled and finally walked away, which only left Blake to finish her sentence in her own head,

"He thinks that me and him are the same... and i wish it could be true but... i can never undo what i've done to him..."


	30. Blinded by Her Warmness

**Author's Note:** Okay regarding last chapter, I'm not exactly a Blake x Sun shipper, I'm more of a Bumbleby/WhiteRose/Monochrome guy myself, but hey, i love pairing Yang with Gage more (You can see my narcissism a little bit there. Damn it!), and i'm trying to be as canon as possible besides the Emile and the Collectors thing. AND since we are going back into fluffyness mode, this is going to be a small chapter so please enjoy and spam me with reviews plz! I luv u guys!

**Song:** Gold by Casey lee Williams

*whack*

*whack*

*slam*

"Fuck!"

*whack*

"Oh shit!"

Ember Celica collided with Gage's stomach and made him fall onto his knees.

"Sorry! You lose this round Cowboy! Now pucker up!" Yang yelled.

"*cough* *cough* Okay..."

Gage walked over to Yang as she put one arm around his neck and inserted her tongue into his mouth.

"Mmmm..."

They were both in the Arena, trying to get a sparring match going. Yang was dressed in a yellow sport tank top, and her black short shorts, while Gage was wearing a green tank top and sport shorts with his bandana was wrapped around the skin on his right shoulder.

Yang then broke their kiss and pushed Gage back to the other end of the arena.

"Now come and get me Cowboy. ..." she said seductively.

Yang cocked both of Ember Celica's gauntlets while Gage pulled out Javix with his left hand and held it sideways.

"Okay. Hey. Take a couple of shots at me!" He asked her

"Why?! You're not wearing any armor!"

Gage swung his right arm down and Cynica's blades shot out of the gauntlet that was on his wrist. "I never wear any anyway, so just use some concussion rounds! And besides, I need to practice my speed so my leg will heal from the airship crash!"

"Okay!"

Yang put both of her gauntlets in front of her and began to punch the air, and sent shotgun shells towards Gage.

He smiled and ran towards them.

"Let me show what my dad taught me about weapon making!"

As he ran towards her, three bullets whizzed past his head, and one was about hit him, so he swung Javix downwards and sliced it in half.

More came, so he sliced both upwards and vertically, cutting two more rounds in half.

"Heh heh!"

The barrage stopped for a quick second, which was just enough time for Gage to use his index finger and pinky to flip Javix's handle just enough so he held the Kukri normally with the curved part of the blade pointed forwards and down.

Yang then put her gauntlets right next to each other and fired again, sending two rounds towards him that were burning the air around it and left a fiery vapor trail behind them.

Gage quickly out Cynica in front of his face and put Javix's blade in between both Cynica's curved blades to act as a shield.

"WHAT?!" Yang cried.

Gage chuckled again, put Javix to his side, and started to charge towards Yang.

"Rrrgh!" Yang growled and tried to fire again, but her gauntlets clicked, which meant that she was out of ammo.

"NO NO NO NO! WAIT! AAAH!"

She tried to back up, but then Gage slid towards her, causing her to trip by accident.

Yang was about to fall backwards, but then, Gage wrapped his arm with Javix behind Yang's back and caught her.

She was was looking up at him, as he looked down at her and smiled,

"Pucker up beautiful."

He sheathed Javix, and held onto and lifted up her thigh with the arm that had Cynica on it as he brought their lips closer to each other and kissed again.

Yang let her hands go limp, and let Gage take control of her, since he was holding her.

She then put her hands around his neck and brought him closer, causing him to squeeze her thigh, and make her to moan.

"Mmmm!"

"BLEH! YOU GUYS ARE SCARRING ME FOR LIFE RIGHT NOW YOU KNOW!" Ruby shouted.

The two had almost forgotten that Ruby was watching since she asked to watch them fight.

Yang regained her balance and her lips from Gage's. She then chuckled and looked up at her little sister,

"You should be taking notes for when you like a guy Ruby!"

"I think i've 'learned' enough already Yang."

Weiss stood up from behind the rose and started to scold both of them,

"Yeah I came here to see a sparring match. Not see you two suck face... WHICH is the least disturbing thing i've seen you two do!"

"Huh?" Ruby asked, unaware of Weiss's recent 'discovery' the morning after Yang and Gage's 'night activities'.

Gage and Yang both immediately jumped and blushed as they forgot Weiss was keeping their 'morning after' incident a secret.

"O-Okay Gage, final round g-got it?!"

"Y-Yeah!"

...

They moved to different ends of the arena and prepared themselves for the final round.

"Okay Yang same thing as last time!" Gage yelled.

"Alright!"

As she replied, she immediately started to shoot back at him, while he tried to slice her bullets in half again.

"Damn it how do you that?!"

Ruby step up and started to cheer, "Gage teach me how cut through bullets pleaseeee!"

"Aggh! Alright Rubes!"

As he kept slicing through the shotgun shells,

they keep getting hotter and hotter and they started to singe his knuckles.

"Shit!" He growled.

Yang kept firing and smiled, "What wrong Gage? Is your sunshine burning too bright?!"

She then started to double tap her shotgun shells, sending two at once every time she fired.

Gage just kept slicing left and right, cutting the bullets in half, and causing the remnants of the bullets to fly past him, and explode behind him.

"Nope! Because I can reflect sunlight!"

Gage then put his weapons close to his face, and used half of his semblance. Yang thought he was going to turn invisible... but instead his body looked like it had turned to glass.

And as the bullets kept getting cut in half by him, he began to reflect the light of explosions towards Yang, and blind her.

"Did you just turn into a mirror?!" Ruby squealed.

Yang growled and kept shooting, "Mirror or not i'm gonna shatter you Gage!"

She started to fire as fast as she could, so fast that she couldn't tell how much ammo she had left.

"Crap not again!" Yang heard her gauntlets click again, so she had used all of her ammo, but it did leave a salvo of fiery shotgun shells towards Gage

Gage smiled and sliced just one more time as the bullets were about to hit him.

But, They all unexpectedly exploded and consumed Gage in a wall of fire. That nearly blinded everyone.

"See I got you!"

"*cough* No you didn't!"

The smoke cleared, and Gage was still standing. The fire had burnt off his tank top, so his chest was exposed.

"You can't expect all that to be an instant takedown- GGGAHHH!"

As he was speaking, Ember Celica collided with Gage's stomach again, and made him fall to the floor. Again.

"I didn't expect it to. It was a distraction. And I won." Yang said as she smugly looked down at Gage.

She saw that his shirt was burned off, and that immediately made her want to whisk him away to somewhere where no one could bother them.

But then, Ruby approached them, "So you have a third thing with your semblance?!"

Gage coughed again, and nodded,

"Yeah..."

Weiss walked up to too and glared, "How come you have the expendable semblance?! You're not that special!"

Gage backed up, "Whoa easy snowflake! I just did some soul searching, and I did that."

"What?!"

"*sigh* When I was at mountain Glenn, I got bored, and I started to use my semblance a lot to see if i wasn't just one thing, and I found out how to become a human mirror!"

"How is that even possible?"

"I usually become transparent, but I used half of that ability to become partly transparent, which reflects images, or putting it simply, I become a human mirror."

Ruby then became worried, as she saw that Gage's eyes were turquoise... but his pupils were like Fox's. They were misty.

Ruby waved her hand in front of his face and he didn't react to it, "Hey Gage? This part of your semblance doesn't damage your body like your transparency does it?"

Gage smiled blankly, as he forgotten about that part. "Oh yeah, I kinda forgot that I become temporarily blind when I use it. Heheheh..."

Ruby grabbed him, "WHAT?!" And then Weiss, "ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!"

But he just waved them off, "Relax! It's only for a couple of hours! I'll be fine!"

Yang then let out a huge sigh of relief, "*sigh* Good. Then come on loser, I won, so you're gonna have to pay up."

She grabbed his arm and started to pull him away.

"Wait Yang, I can't change into my other clothes if I'm blind."

Yang then had the hugest grinned she's ever had in her life on her face.

"Well then... I guess I'll have to help you Cowboy..."

**Later...**

Yang changed into her usual outfit, and then she changed him into his outfit (But groped him of course), and dragged him to where Gage would keep Green Bean.

"Where are we?" Gage asked, as he was still temporarily blind.

"Somewhere private..."

Yang brought him to the same tree they were lying under when he had to leave for his mission to the deadlands.

"What do you mean private- whoa!"

She then pushed him down and against the tree. "Somewhere where no one can hear us..." she whispered.

And with that, Yang slid her tongue against his ear, and put her hands on the side of his head to direct him to kiss her neck, and he followed her instructions.

"Mmm... you're doing this on purpose aren't you?" He asked as Yang moaned.

"Aaah... What..." She asked as she smiled.

"You're making me make out with you to torture me right? Because i'm gonna blind for a few hours." He said before he kissed her lips deeply

"Hehehe... that's correct... just because I enjoyed our sex night with you doesn't mean that i've forgotten to punish you..." she moaned.

Gage chuckled and felt up her back until he moved his hands down to her ass and grasped it, "I would have thought that if you were going to punish me, then you would be using a whip..."

He squeezed her round and luscious butt, and made her moan under her breath, "Mmmm... Hey that's not a bad idea... eheheh..." she whispered.

Yang then grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it down to reveal Gage's chest.

"Hey what are you doing?" He said with a grin.

"Taking what's mine." She answered. Yang suddenly latched her lips onto Gage's chest again, and began to nibble and suck on it.

Gage just sighed with exhaustion and felt for her head, "*sigh* What's with you and my chest Yang?"

She giggled and raised her head up, "What's with you and my boobs? And my legs? And my thighs? Hmm Gage?"

He fluttered his blue and misty eyes, and blushed, "I like them... your boobs are big, and your thighs are just so... so soft... that I could just lick and bite them, and when you were wearing those black stockings... I couldn't control myself. You're just so sexy..."

Gage then ran his hands up her back and tried to find her shoulders. When he did, he ran his hands down her arms until he found her arms and wrists. And as he felt them, he held both of her hands, and intertwined their fingers together.

"But even right now, when I can't see you, I still think you're beautiful. Not just your body. But you. Your hair. Your eyes. Your voice. Your jokes. Your personality. And the way you always know what just to say and do when I'm sad or scared. I love all of it. I love you Yang. I love you for you, and I always will."

Yang blushed and pushed his hands back and pinned him to the tree trunk.

"And you think I'm the one who always knows just what to say..."

She stole a quick kiss from him and smiled again,

"I'll always love you too Gage. You made my life better."

Gage then moved forwards and kissed her again. "Yang. We made each other's lives better."

"Then I guess we were meant to be."

And as soon as she said that, Yang squeezed Gage's hands and kissed his lips four times before they started to use their tongues, and moved closer together.

Gage's still couldn't see, but he could still feel his tongue wrap around Yang's and enter her mouth.

"Mmm!"

Yang aggressively moaned and pushed her lips forward until she felt her saliva drenched both of their lips.

She then giggled as she felt Gage's facial hair tickle her chin,

"Mmm... what?" Gage asked.

Yang moved her hand up his chin and gripped his beard, "Your beard always tickles me when we kiss..."

Gage laughed, "Yeah about that... I'm thinking about trimming it."

"What why?!"

"If it grows any longer, people are going to think i'm your older brother."

Yang sighed, "Fine trim it... but im gonna enjoy it while I still can..." she quickly kissed him once more, and their tongues connected again as they both sighed.

Although Gage couldn't see it, Yang's hair was glowing almost as bright as the sun, and her skin began to burn as well.

"Hehehe... Yang... are you 'burning' for me?"

"Of course. I am your sunshine..."

"Mine and only mine?" He asked.

"Yes. I'll brighten up your life. And all our days..."

He laughed again, "Look at you, sweet talking me for once!" They both laughed, and soon after they kissed again, causing Yang to moan and put her hand under Gage's shirt, and feel up his chest.

"Okay Yang seriously, do you have a fetish or something? Because the hickeys on my chest say that you do." He said.

Yang slowly started to move her hand down towards his waist, "Let's just agree that we both have fetishes and leave it at that. Okay Gage?"

"Okay Taiyo-chan..."

"Good. Now just relax Care-bear..."

She eventually reached the rim of his pants, and stuck her fingers down into the entrance of Gage's boxers.

But then Gage tried to pull her hand back up,

"Hey hey hey! We don't always have to have sex when we're alone you know. We can just make out right now can't we Yang?

Yang pulled her hand back up and laughed hysterically, "Hahahahaha! Relax I was just going to tease you a bit! Now come here..."

She grabbed his face and nearly sucked the life out of him with a deep kiss.

Yang broke the kiss, and left a visible saliva trail between both of their lips, so she wiped her lips clean,

"I'm kinda tired from all that training from earlier, so... can you hold me?"

"Sure thing." Gage replied.

Yang yawned, and put her shoulder against his chest, and laid on her side on top of him, so Gage put his arms around her shoulders as she rested her head under his neck,and put her arms around his waist.

Gage yawned too, and squeezed her tightly while they both looked up at the sun through the leaves of the tree that they were resting under,

"Honestly, I like cuddling with you as much as like having sex with you. I don't care which I like more as long as you're there with me." He said.

Yang let out a relaxed sigh as she leaned her head back against Gage, and he leaned back against the tree,

"*sigh* I don't care which either. And as long as I get to wake up next to you, i'll be happy."

She then looked up at Gage and kissed his cheek before closing her eyes, "*sigh* I don't care how we spend the next month. But can we try and act normal again? Go on more dates together, walk to class together, watch anime together, and snuggle in my bed every night?"

Gage brought her closer, and moved her head closer to his neck.

"Sure Yang. Whatever you want, i'll do it."

"Good... Now go to sleep so you can see me when you wake up..."

"Yeah... heh heh... okay."

**Later...**

"Gage... Gage wake up..."

"Mmmm... Dad I don't want to go to class... mmm... five more minutes..."

"Hehehe... come on Gage... the sun's going down."

"*snort* Huh?! AA-OW!"

Gage opened his eyes and was blinded by Yang. One, because she still was glowing, and two, because he had just regained his eyesight.

"Damn, what's gotten into you Yang? You're shining so bright."

Yang tugged his arm and pulled him up, "I think we should go sleep in an actual bed."

She then looked up and saw dark clouds floating above them

"I think it's going to rain, so lets get into bed so we can cuddle for warmth!"

"Okay-WHOAA!"

Gage agreed and immediately felt Yang star to pull his arm as they started to run towards the dorm building.

Yang covered her head as the rain started to pelt them from above, "Crap my hair's gonna get wet!"

Gage took off his jacket and handed it to her,

"Here!"

She took it and laughed as she continued to pull him, "Hahahahaha! Gage, you do know that's really cliche right?!"

Gage laughed laughed and pulled the hood over her head, "You said that i'm full of cliches remember?"

"Hehehehehe! Oh yeah I almost forgot!"

Yang giggled again as her and Gage continued to run through the wet grass, and the cold monsoon towards the dorms.

...

"Geez it's pouring out there!"

Yang opened the door to Gage's room and tried her best to shake her wet head dry.

Gage entered the room. He was completely soaked, he was shaking from the coldness, and he was laughing,

"Heh heh, i love the rain. It always reminds me of the days back at my old house in Atlas when i'd try to get sick so wouldn't I have to go to class."

"Wow. Was college really that bad?" Yang asked.

"Worse than beacon. That's for sure."

Gage took off his wet shirt and went into the bathroom, so Yang sat down onto his bed, and she was still wearing his dark green leather jacket.

She unbuttoned it and immediately started to shiver. "What the..." She then buttoned it back up... and felt warm again.

"That's... weird."

Yang looked at the right sleeve and stared at Gage's bandana, which was still tied to the upper arm of the sleeve.

She then smiled and hugged herself just as she fell back onto his bed. She grabbed the collar of the jacket and lifted it up just past her head so she could sniff the inside of the jacket

"I feel so warm when I'm around him. Even when I'm wearing his clothes..."

Yang smiled again and closed her eyes,

"I love him so much."

...

Gage finally dried his hair and opened the door, but he still felt cold.

"Eh screw it."

He walked to the thermostat that was next to his front door and turned it down to fifty-five degrees.

"If it's colder, then I'll have to cuddle more to feel warmer!"

"Gage..."

"Yeah?"

Gage turned around and was not prepared for what was on his bed.

Yang was resting on it, but... she was on her knees and she was hugging a pillow... and she was wearing Gage's jacket and nothing else under it.

He turned to his desk and saw all her clothes were folded on top of it. Including her underwear

Yang then fell onto her stomach, and whined and pouted,

"Pleaseeee come to me Gagey! I feel so cold without you!"

Gage smiled sheepishly, "T-That's probably because you're n-naked."

Yang's eyes suddenly grew in size and she covered her mouth and nose with the pillow. Which melted Gage's heart.

"S...So sexy... S...So Kawaii! (Cute!)" He thought.

Yang secretly unbuttoned the button that was right above her ample bosom, and the she lowered the pillow and got on her knees again.

"Gage... please... I'm so cold..."

"O-Okay."

He took of his shoes and was about to walk to the bed, but then he felt Yang's hand grab his arm and pull him onto the bed with her.

"WHOAA!"

"You're too slow!"

She pulled him onto the bed, pushed him onto his back, and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Geez Yang..."

He responded by pulling the white blanket over both of them, and he rested his head against her forehead and cuddled for warmth.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked.

Yang closed her eyes and let a small saddened look replace her smile,

"Gage... I realized how warm you make me feel. It isn't that i'm warm in general. It's because of you. You're the one who's making me feel so warm and fuzzy..."

"Then why do you look so sad?"

"Because you always say that you feel cold!"

"Yang. It isn't that big of a deal..."

"Yes it is! I want to make you happy and feel warm everyday! And I'm not doing a good job!"

He looked at her utterly shocked, and sort of lost of what she meant. But then he figured it out. She was sad because thought she wasn't making him feel enlightened and happy every single second of the day.

"Yang."

Gage gently held the back of her head, and kissed her on the lips before continuing,

"If you want me to feel happy for being alive everyday... then just keep doing what you're doing. I'll be happy as long as I'm here with you. You make me feel warm and fuzzy every second, so don't be sad. Because if you're sad, then I'll feel sad."

Yang finally smiled back at him and squeezed his sides as she brutally hugged him.

"Okay! I'll- *shriek*"

As she was speaking, a flash of lighting and a thunder crash was heard from outside, which caused Yang to squeak and squeeze Gage even harder.

He chuckled while he was trying to breathe,

"Hehehe... you know how to kick a guy's ass... but you're still afraid of some thunder... *groan* that's so cute!"

He then kissed her forehead and put his arms around her waist... but then he forgot that she wasnt wearing anything down there.

"Oh shit."

He moved his arms up,

"Is that better?"

"Yeah."

Yang moved her body forwards, and accidently be the lips of her vagina against the front of Gage's pants, so he moved his waist back a little bit.

"Okay. Now remember, we're suppose to keave each other happy. Not just one person. So just... keep it up and I'll do the same!"

"Okay Gage."

"Good."

Gage kissed her again and pulled the blanket up to their necks.

"Now go to sleep so we can both be warmed up!"

Yang nodded and they closed closed eyes just as they both began to hear the rain pelt against the room's window.

And then she heard another lightning strike...

But instead, Yang just hugged Gage again, and he hugged her back, trying his best to help her not be afraid of the world's wrath.

And finally, out of the silence of his slumber,

Gage heard Yang whisper three small words to him,

"I love you..."


	31. Guy's Night!

**Author's Note:** OMFG! sorry I didn't post this chapter as fast as usual. Like every other teen, I had finals this week, and we're having a major heat wave over here in California, so I got lazy, and then E3 came and I needed to see all the new xbox stuff because I'm a nerd like the rest of you guys. But more importantly, THE RWBY JAPANESE CAST REVEAL MADE ME NERDGASM ALL OVER THE PLACE! AND I'M GIVING YOU GUYS A GUYS-NIGHT CHAPTER BECAUSE I'M SO HAPPY! YAAAY!

**Song:** ...

Sun, Neptune, Jaune, and Ren entered the lunch room.

"Do you think Gage is up for it?" Neptune asked Sun.

Sun smiled and shrugged, "Eh, I don't know. But we need him if we're gonna do it."

The faunus then looked around and started to walk towards Gage, who was sitting next to Yang at one of the lunch tables.

Weirdly, Gage was resting his head on Yang's lap as she was eating some cereal.

"Gage, Yang, how ya doing?"

"Fine." they answered.

He looked down at Gage, as he was half asleep and could barely keep his eyes open.

"So uh, Gage, me and the rest of the guys were wondering if you want to come with us to Vale."

Gage sighed, "To do what?"

"Clubbing. Drinking." Sun answered.

"No thanks Sun. I'd rather stay here." Gage said as he grabbed Yang's thigh to use as a pillow.

Yang then shook Gage's shoulder, "What's gotten into you Gage? You seem more clingy than usual."

Gage just closed his eyes and squeezed d her leg, "I want to stay here... because I want to make it up to you for lying to you."

Yang laughed and rubbed his head, "You already have Gage. So why don't you go out with your friends tonight? Everyone needs a night with your besties every once in a while!"

Gage didn't open his eyes and yawned, "*yawn* Who need friends when you have a girlfriend, and Netflix and Crunchyroll on your computer?"

Sun chuckled, "Well Gage. I never said you had a choice to stay."

"Huh?"

The faunus took his scroll out and showed both of them a picture that made them gasp.

It was from a couple of days ago when Gage and Yang were making out under the tree. But what made the picture even worse, it was when Yang stuck hand down Gage's pants as a joke.

"Now Gage, we need you because you're the only one who could get us some alcohol at the clubs. And if you don't help us, then I'll just have to share this with everyone. Including Ruby."

That woke Gage up, and he reached on the nail holders on the back of his belt, and tried his best to throw one of his throwing picks at the scroll, but Sun caught the nail in between his fingers.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! I almost accidentally pressed send right there! So don't try it again!"

Gage raised his head off of Yang and they both glared at Sun, but then Yang grabbed Gage's hand,

"Go with him Gage. Because i don't know if Ruby would tell my dad about the photo if she sees it!"

"Okay fine... but i'm taking my glasses with me."

"Do your eyes still hurt from the whole 'temporarily blind' thing?" Yang asked him.

"Yeah."

Sun flinched, "W-Wait, No don't!"

"Why not?" Gage said with a smirk.

Sun's tail stretched out and it started to quickly clump together.

"Because we're supposed to look fresh!"

"'Fresh'?"

"You know, cool! Not nerdy!"

"Do you want to come with you or not Sun?!"

"Okay fine... meet us at the airship landing pads at six o'clock."

"Yeah yeah yeah..."

**Later...**

Gage finally caught up with rest of the guys at the airpad, and they all boarded an airship.

He entered the ship, and sat down next to Jaune and Ren, who both looked just as miserable as he was.

"Gage? They got you to come with us?" Jaune asked.

Gage sighed again, "More like blackmailed. Sun found this." He showed them both the picture of him and Yang, and Ren looked at Gage shamefully,

"You two probably shouldn't have done that out in the open." Ren said.

Gage scoffed, "Hey I was blind for a couple hours and Yang told me that it was a 'private' place."

"And how did you get blinded?"

"Semblance defect. Runs in my blood."

"Huh. Never heard of that before."

"*sigh* No one has..."

Jaune sighed with them, and tried to console Gage, "Anyway, he blackmailed me too."

"Wow. Wait Ren, why did you come?"

"Nora made me." He answered. Jaune then whispered in Gage's ear, "She wants him to get drunk to see if he would try to hit on her."

"Ohhhhh... okay. Then I guess we're all in the same boat."

All three of them felt the ship stop and dock into Vale's airport.

"Finally! I can get off of this stupid thing!" Jaune yelled.

"Why are you so excited?" Gage asked.

"Air sickness."

Ren stood up and started to walk out, "Come on you two. Let's get this night over with..."

...

All three of them exited the ship and met up with Sun and Neptune out on the sidewalk.

Ren, Sun, and Neptune were dressed normally, while Jaune wasn't wearing his armor, and Gage was dressed in a green flannel with a grey hood, his brown pants, and of course, he was wearing his glasses. Just to piss Sun off.

"I thought I told you not to wear those Gage!"

"I thought you needed me for this."

Neptune patted his faunus friend's shoulder,

"Just let it go dude."

"Fine..."

Sun sighed looked back at the five of them before he started to look for some taxis that were moving along the street next to them.

"Looks like we're with our squad Neptune!"

"More like a fireteam dude!"

"Are you fucking serious..." Ren, Jaune, and Gage thought.

Sun finally managed to hail a cab, and they all piled in it.

"Where you going?" The driver asked.

"Downtown Vale! There's a bar there we want to try out!"

The driver laughed, "Oh okay. The shady part. Got it!"

Sun then looked back at Gage and tapped his nose with the end of his tail.

"You'll fit in just fine there Shady! Don't worry!"

Gage just tried to hold his rage in, and nodded while trying to give the faunus a weak smile,

"Fuck it. I'm getting wasted. I want to forget that this whole night happened already."

...

The 'squad' as Sun calls them, arrived at the shady side of town, and signaled the cab driver to stop.

"Hey this is the place!"

"Alright. Pay up." The driver said.

"Here." Sun payed the man 40 lien, and opened the cab's door to let everyone out.

They all hopped out, and Gage facepalmed at the bar that Sun chose.

"*slap* Why did it have to be junior's place?"

Neptune slapped him on the back, "It'll be fine! Just make sure you get a drink!"

"That's the problem. _He_ might not give me one..."

Sun threw his arms in the air and walked through the doors of the club,

"Pssh! I don't give a fuck! Cuz' tonight, I'M GETTING DRUNK!"

"Me too!" Neptune shouted.

Gage sighed once more and walked through the doors behind the group, where they met two bouncers.

"Sorry we're booked." One of them told Sun.

"What? come on!"

Gage then walked towards his friends and waved at the bouncers from the back, trying his best not to let the others know that he's been here before.

The other bouncer acknowledged him and looked down at his clipboard, "Uh, y-you know what? I think we have five spaces left. So go on in!"

"Really? Thanks man!"

They all moved through the second set of doors, and Gage stopped while everyone else went in. He moved towards the two bouncers and whispered,

"Don't worry. This isn't business. You guys'll be fine."

They both sighed with relief,

"Phew!"

...

Gage finally walked over to the bar, and could already see that the other four of his friends were sitting on the bar stools.

"So Gage? What are you getting us?" Sun asked.

"Me?"

"Yeah you! You're the only one who's old enough to buy drinks!"

Gage tried not to punch the faunus in the face, and gripped the bridge of his nose.

"Oh my fucking- I only brought money for myself you dumbass!"

Sun sighed, "Some friend you are. Yang's told everyone that you're basically loaded! So come on treat us man!"

Junior then walked behind the bar counter, "Hey shady. Get over here now!" He yelled under his breath.

"Ughhh!"

He walked over to the bartender, and leaned over the counter. "Look. I'm not here for info. Just drinks."

"Oh. Okay. What do you want?"

Gage pointed to Sun and Neptune,

"They want to get drunk, so get them COMPLETELY HAMMERED. Got it?"

"Sure thing. But, what about you?"

"Oh yeah get me drunk too."

Gage handed Junior 100 lien, and the bartender put a smug look on his face as he got ten glasses out from under the counter.

"My pleasure. Hehehe..."

...

Gage went back to his friends and handed Sun and Neptune five mid-sized glasses of vodka that were filled to the to top.

"W-Whoa that's a-alot." Jaune said nervously.

"Aw hell yeah!" The faunus yelled.

Him and Neptune started to chug them all down without a second thought.

Jaune looked at Gage, as he walked over to them with a full bottle of vodka, and looked like he was trying to hold in his laughter, "Uh Gage? Don't you think that's a little too much for them?" The knight asked him.

Gage chuckled and shook his head, "Nope. They wanted this and they're gonna get it."

Neptune then lowered his glass, "Hey. Why does this taste so bad?"

Gage walked over to him and pouted more alcohol into his glass. "Your stomach needs to get use to it!"

"Oh okay."

"Hehehe..."

Gage sat back down next to Jaune and Ren, and sighed as he drank from his bottle.

"Here Jaune."

He put a small shot glass in front of him and filled it up more than half way.

Jaune stuttered, "H-Hey! Why do I get the small glass?!"

"It's called a shot. And that right there is the normal amount of vodka you should drink. So, try it if you want." Gage answered.

"Wow. You really know a lot about this." Ren said.

"Yeah. You want some Ren?"

"*sigh* Why not?"

"Okay. Big, small, or gigantic?"

"Gigantic."

"Geez Ren!" Jaune shouted.

Gage laughed and turned back to Junior as the Run DMT Remix of, 'Revolution' by Diplo started to play through pit the club.

"Junior get us some Sledgehammers!"

"Coming right up."

Junior used the beer taps and poured it into two large glasses that were almost as big a big-sized boot.

He handed them to Gage and Ren, and they both grasped the handles of glasses firmly.

"Bottom's up Ren!"

They clinked their glasses together, and started to chug down the whole thing.

"And there goes the rest of their sobriety..." Jaune thought. He looked back at Sun and Neptune and could already see that they were gone as well.

"I *hiccup* always thought that beer wouldn't taste this bad! *hiccup*" Sun slurred. Neptune stopped behind him, and he had to lean on his friend to stay balanced, "Yeah *voice crack* but hey, we're drunk! Hahahaha!"

Jaune looked back down at the shot glass that Gage gave him, and picked it up off the table.

"Ah screw it."

He slurped down the whole thing and exhaled as he slammed it back down onto the counter.

"*exhale*... Huh. Not that bad."

He then tried to stand up, but for some reason, his leg went limp, and he had to hold on to the bar stool to stay upright.

Gage and Junior started to laugh at that, so Jaune sighed and stood back up gently,

"Wow... one drink and I'm tipsy already..."

Gage continued to drink his sledgehammer, and almost choked on the alcohol, so he tried to stop and tried to slurp it down again, but Ren finished before him.

"Well. That tasted... bitter." Ren said, as he seemed unaffected by the drink.

"Pssh... like I said... you... you have to get use to it... *cough* you know?" Gage said, as he began to feel himself slip away.

"Yes Gage. You said that already."

"Oh. Well... then i guess I'm drunk already. Hehehe."

"Great. Another one bites bites dust!" Jaune said sarcastically with a small chuckle.

Gage laughed at him, "Hah! Don't worry Jaune... I'm still the same when I'm drunk... I just *hiccup* talk slower. I promise."

Jaune laughed at how drunk he was, and Gage laughed with him and took out his scroll.

"Hehehe. I *hiccup* wonder what Yang's doing..."

**Meanwhile...**

"So what is this again?" Ruby asked Yang.

"A show that me and Gage like." The blonde answered.

"But why does it have subtitles? And what language are they speaking in?"

"It's Anime."

Ruby's heard of Anime before from Gage,

"Ohhh... wait what's this show called again?" She asked.

Yang had loaded up Netflix on Ruby's scroll, and decided to show her little sister a show called, 'Kill la Kill'.

"It's called Kill la kill."

They both watched the screen as the main character was revealed. A girl with black and red hair named Ryuko Matoi.

Yang laughed, "You know, she kinda looks like you Ruby!"

Ruby smiled, "Yeah. But she acts A LOT like you Yang."

Yang grinned, as Gage had said the same thing to her, "Except for the flirty part!" She said.

"Hehe! Yeah!" The rose giggled.

"Huh?"

Yang suddenly felt her pocket vibrate, so shook out her scroll and saw that Gage had sent her a message.

"Hmm..."

"Wut r u doin?" He asked her.

She started to text him back,

"Watching KLK wit ruby. U doin alright?"

It didn't take him long to respond.

"Thy're takin all my money. And I'm drunk. I think. :( Plz don't be mad..."

"I won't b. So just come home safely, and i'll take care of u when u get here ;) ." She replied

"Kk ily!"

Yang put her scroll away, and moved back to the end of Ruby's bed and continue to watch Netflix.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked.

"Gage."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah. But he's drunk."

"As expected!" A cold voice said.

They both heard the small remark come from Weiss, who was study in nude them on her bed.

Yang growled and looked down at her,

"Hey, it isn't his fault that you're boyfriend wanted to get drunk too Weiss."

"What?! Neptune wouldn't do that!"

"You'll see when they come home. Hehehe..."

...

Gage put his scroll away, and looked back at Jaune. He was being pestered by Sun to swallow more than half of a vodka bottle, and of course the knight refused, but the faunus kept urging him.

"*hiccup* Come on Jaune! It's not that much!"

"Sun. I had one already. I'm fine."

Neptune groaned, "Come on Jaune! *hiccup* Don't be as dull as Pyrrha!"

Gage slapped both them hard on the back of their heads, and took the vodka bottle away,

"Come on you two! Leave the dude alone! We need someone sober to look after us! Right Jaune?"

"U-Uh. Yeah. Gage's right."

Gage then took the vodka bottle out of Sun's hands, and nearly downed the whole bottle, which finally broke through his barrier, and unleashed his true drunk form!

"Heh... *hiccup* Hey... hey Jaune... what did you say to me *hiccup* earlier?" He asked Jaune.

"'And there goes the the rest of their sobriety'?"

Gage laughed out loud, "No! 'Another one bites the dust'! It gave me a really good idea Jaune!"

"What?"

Gage turned and looked over the counter and waved at Junior, "Hey Junior, *hiccup* do you still have a karaoke machine here?!"

Junior seemed a lot less serious than usual, and he nearly started to cough from laughing too much, "Hahahaha! Yeah! It's down on the stage!"

"Kay! *hiccup* Thanks!"

Gage walked down to the main stage, and so, Junior took out his scroll and started to record.

"Why'd you take out your scroll?" Jaune asked.

"Because he is about to make the whole club laugh themselves to tears!"

...

"So is every girl in this show going to be half naked?" Ruby asked, as she was still watching Kill la Kill with Yang.

"Kinda. But the guys are half naked too." Yang answered.

"And how did you and Gage find this show again?"

Ruby and Yang suddenly gasped as they turned and saw that Blake had been behind them the whole time.

"Aah! Blake how long have you been there?!" Yang shouted.

"Since the first episode."

"Geez. Tell us when you're behind us. And to answer your question, i picked it out."

"I thought you would..."

Yang then heard her pocket beep again, but when she pulled her scroll out... she became curious.

"Huh? Jaune's facetiming me... weird."

Ruby tapped on her screen, and paused the show, "Answer it."

"What if he's drunk too?"

Ruby laughed, "Ha! Come on this is Jaune we're talking about!"

"Yeah..."

Yang answered it and saw Jaune with a smirk lined across his face.

"What's up Vomit boy?"

He laughed, "You won't be calling me that after tonight Yang."

"Oh really? Why not?"

"Because you're boyfriend's gonna sing."

"Is he drunk?"

"Oh yeah."

Jaune turned the camera towards the main stage of the bar, where Gage was leaning against a chair to keep his balance while he had a microphone in his hand.

He started to speak

"Hey *hiccup* I'd like to dedicate... this song to my... girlfriend Yang... I love you! And uh... I don't want our love to stop... hehehe... just like this song!"

Yang looked through the screen, and could see a teleprompter behind him, which had the song title on it.

_Don't stop me now_ by Queen

Yang squealed and started to yell,"EVERYONE LOOK AT THIS!"

Weiss hopped up, and looked at the screen,

"What do you want-"

"JUST LISTEN WEISS!"

Yang turned up the volume on her scroll and shush everyone else as the music started.

Gage started to tap his foot as small piano keys started to ring out through the entire nightclub.

And finally, he started to sing.

"~Tonight... I'm gonna have myself... a real good time... I feel alive... and the world! Turning' inside out yeah! I'm floating around... in ecstasy... so... Don't. Stop. Me. Now... Don't. Stop. Me- Cuz I'm having a good time! HAVING A GOOD TIME!~"

Yang and everyone else started to laugh, except for Weiss.

Ruby nearly fell off of her bunk bed, "Hahahaha! Oh my god! He's really doing it!"

"Yeah!" Yang just laughed and watched as Gage dipped the microphone and continued to sing into it.

Jaune laughed on the other side of the call,

"Hahaha! Looks like this night didn't turned out so bad after all!"

Gage took in a deep breath and continue to nearly screen into it. But strangely... he wasn't off key. He was singing perfectly. As if he knew the whole song in his heart.

"~I'M BURNING THROUGH THE SKY YEAH! TWO HUNDRED DEGREES, THAT'S WHY THEY CALL ME 'MR. FAHRENHEIT! I'M TRAVELING AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT! I WANNA MAKE A SUPERSONIC MAN OUTTA YOU... DON'T STOP ME NOW! I'M HAVING SUCH A GOOD TIME! I'M HAVING A BALL! DON'T STOP ME NOW! IF YOU WANNA HAVE A GOOD TIME... JUST GIVE ME A CALL! YEAH, DON'T STOP ME NOW! CUZ, I'M HAVING A GOOD TIME! DON'T STOP ME NOW, YES, I'M HAVING A GOOD TIME! I DON'T WANT TO STOP AT ALL... YEAH~!"

Yang fell onto her back and couldn't stop laughing.

"HAHAHAH! OH MY GOD! I'M SENDING THAT TO EVERYONE I KNOW!"

And so did Ruby, "HAHAHAHAH! YANG! IF YOU WANT GAGE TO IMPRESS DAD, SEND HIM THAT VIDEO!"

...

Sun and Neptune drunkenly looked at each other, and had the same terrible idea going through their heads.

"Hey Neptune... let's... let's get up there!"

"Hehehe! Okay!"

Jaune managed to capture the two on his scroll as they began to walk down,

"Yang, guess who else is going up!"

Yang could see Neptune's blue hair as him and Sun started to stumble towards the stage.

"See Weiss! I told ya!" She chuckled.

Weiss looked at Neptune through the screen and tried not to try and shout through it, "A-At least he isn't s-stupid enough to go u-up there..."

They all then looked backup at Gage,

"~...DON'T STOP ME! DON'T STOP ME! DON'T STOP ME!~"

And then, Yang started to laugh even harder as the two idiots walked up next to him, and Sun stole the microphone,

"~HEY! HEY! HEY!~"

And then Neptune,

"~OOH! OOH! OOH!~"

And they both made Gage laugh.

"~YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK IT! I LIKE IT!~"

So, they all began to sing together,

"~DON'T STOP ME! DON'T STOP ME! HAVE A GOOD TIME- GOOD TIME! DON'T STOP ME! DON'T STOP ME... AWWW YEAAAAH!~"

The whole crowd in the nightclub started to scream and laugh at the three, just as they reached the climax of the classic song.

"~OOOOH! BURNING THROUGH THE SKY YEAH! THAT'S WHY THEY CALL ME MR. FAHRENHEIT! TRAVELING' AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT, I WANNA MAKE A SUPERSONIC MAN OUTTA YOU! ... DON'T STOP ME NOW! I'm having such a good time! I'm having a ball! DON'T STOP ME NOW! So if you wanna have a good time... JUST GIVE ME A CALL! DON'T STOP ME NOW! CUZ' I'M HAVING A GOOD TIME! DON'T STOP ME NOW! YES, I'M HAVING A GOOD TIME... I DON'T WANT TO STOP AT ALL!"

The sounds of guitar strings and cymbals soon faded, and the piano keys started to play again as Gage started to sing the final verse,

"~Hadadada... hadadahaha...hadadahahaha! ...hadaha! Hadada ah ah! Hoooo oooh..."

They all then took a final bow, and Jaune turned the camera back to his face,

"Yup. We're going home. Now."

Yang waved at him, and tried to stop laughing, "Hehehehe! Okay. Make sure they get home safe!"

"I will..."

...

Jaune and Ren somehow managed to drag them all out of the club and paid Junior with out any of them collapsing, so Ren called a cab and got everyone into it.

"Take us to the airstation please!"

"Sure thing."

Ren sat in the front next to the cab driver while Jaune had to sit in the back with Gage, Sun, and Neptune.

Both Sun and Neptune were passed out and Sun had rested his head on his blue-haired friend's shoulder, and they were both asleep.

Gage on the other hand, was sitting next to Jaune, and he was trying not to fall asleep or throw up.

"T...That was actually really fun..."

He reached into his pocket and had forgotten that all his lien was gone.

"Wait... what... what happened my money?"

Jaune smiled and looked at Gage,

"You just used it all remember?"

"Oh... oh yeah..."

Gage looked back at Sun and Neptune and started to yell, "Y...You guys are fucking dicks! You *hiccup* know that?!"

They didn't respond, so Ren looked back and shushed him,

"R...Ren. what the fuck? Why... why aren't you drunk?" Gage asked.

Ren rolled his eyes, and moved the pink strand of hair away from his left eye,

"You can handle liquor easier if you're disciplined."

He then pointed at Gage's face, as his glasses were gone.

"Hey weren't you wearing glasses earlier Gage?"

"Hehe... yeah. I think I left them back on the stage..."

Jaune sighed heavily and rested his head against the left window of the cab, trying to let the wind cool his aching head.

"Well it's too late now. We can go back tomorrow and get them probably..."

The knight waited for a response from Gage, but he didn't get one. Instead, he got a small snort, and felt Gage's head fall against his shoulder.

"Gage?"

"*snore*"

"*sigh*" Jaune took out his scroll and texted Yang again, "We're gonna need some help when we get there. Oh and tell Weiss and Blake to come too..."

**Later...**

Yang, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Nora were all waiting outside beacon in the cold as the airship started to dock into Beacon's loading bay.

"*sigh* I can't believe they all got drunk..." Weiss sighed.

Nora gasped, "*gasp* They did?!"

Pyrrha shook her head and looked at Yang,

"I thought you said that Jaune was okay."

"Sometimes you can't really tell if someone's drunk. But I highly doubt that Jaune is." The blonde replied.

Blake simply just stayed out of the conversation, because she already knew what would have become of Sun.

And then, the ship docked and it opened up a small ramp, where the five men stumbled out of the door.

Ren had Sun and Neptune's arms around both of his shoulders, and they were both still snoring, while Jaune had Gage lean on him.

"Hi everybody... what... what's up?" Gage slurred.

Weiss and Blake couldn't help but laugh a little bit, but Yang growled as soon as she heard them snicker.

"Jaune are you okay?!" Pyrrha asked, slightly alarmed that he was a little tipsy.

"I'm fine... just can't handle liquor that well yet because Gage tried his best for me to not drink as much."

"What... I don't remember doing that..."

"Well I'm sure these two won't remember that they tried to make Jaune succumb to peer pressure..." Ren said as he tried to drag Sun and Neptune towards Weiss and Blake.

Weiss grabbed Neptune by the collar of his shirt and shook him,

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! YOU COMPLETELY EMBARRASSED YOURSELF!"

"Weiss you shouldn't really be surprised..." Blake said.

Yang grabbed Gage by the hand and started to walk away. "Well, I'm not surprised either, so let's just get our 'men' to bed. Okay 'ladies'?"

She then tugged Gage's hand and started to drag him,

"Come on cowboy..."

"Kay... *hiccup* Babe..."

...

Yang somehow managed to drag Gage to the Vale dorms without an interruption. He was just mostly quiet the whole time because all he was doing was smiling, and humming "Don't stop me now" in his head

"I can already tell that you had a great time. So how was it?"

Gage stopped humming and laughed,

"Fun... i was with Jaune and Ren... and... i found out that they're... actually pretty cool guys... and then... i was singing... and I was so awesome..."

"Yeah... yeah you were." She said while smiling.

Gage then clung to Yang's arm and put his head against her shoulder blade, "So where are going... *hiccup* baby?"

"I'm gonna take you to your room..."

He squeezed her arm and leaned closer,

"Oooh... if you wanted some more alone time with me, you could have just asked Yang~"

"No. You're drunk remember? You need to go to sleep." She said.

He groaned,

"Ughhh... fine... but can you... can you tuck me in *hiccup* Yang..."

"Gage. You're almost nineteen..."

"Soooo? Come on... it could be sooo rooomantic... eh heh..."

"Okay..."

Gage put his hands in the air,

"Yaaaaayyy!"

They found his dorm, so Yang opened the door and stuffed Gage inside before she entered.

"Okay go get into bed..."

"Wait..."

"What?"

Yang shut the door and locked it just as she heard Gage's footsteps stop dead on the hard tile of the room.

She turned around and looked at him. He had one eye open,and the other one was halfway open, and he had a smirk on his face.

"Gage?"

As soon as she said his name, Gage pounced and put his hands onto the door and made sure that Yang's head was between them so she couldn't get away from him.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Give me a goodnight kiss..."

"Okay- Mmph!"

Gage planted a sloppy and alcohol-tasting smooch on her lips before she could finish.

"Hehe..."

Yang was still shocked at his kiss, so he went in again and stole another one, and then he pressed his body forwards, pushing her back against the door and leaving her breathless.

"You seem... so surprised Yang..."

He moved away from her lips and started to lick the front of her neck, causing chills to creep up her back and make her sigh.

"Gage... you're... so drunk..."

"You're so sexy..."

He moved his waist and made sure that she was pressed firmly against the door so she couldn't escape.

"Aaah!"

Yang tried to turn her head, but it gave Gage the chance to move to the side of her neck and continue to kiss her.

"Yang..."

He suddenly grabbed her thigh and raised it up so she could wrap it around his waist.

And once she did that, she started to follow his lead, and let him take control over her once again.

"Just don't be too aggressive..." she said as she close her eyes.

"Alright... but..." He pulled away and put his hand under her chin, "I want to do something special for you..." He gently slid his thumb across her cheek and moved her lips with it as he went back in for another quick kiss.

"Like what?" She asked with heavy breaths.

"I don't know... but i'll think of something... so just... relax..."

He moved down away from her face and started to kiss the upper part of her chest leaving some spit to gently drip down into her cleavage.

"You're my sexy fire fox... so *hiccup* bark for me..."

Yang thought he was crazy, but it was mostly just the vodka speaking, so she went along with it and let out a muffled bark for him as he kissed her neckline again.

"Good... girl..." he muttered.

Gage started to go back down, so he used his teeth to pull down Yang's tube top, and began to nibble and lick her right nipple.

She blushed and yelped for a second, but soon she calmed down, "N-Not so hard... it hurt... but then it... felt good..."

He grabbed her wrists and raised her arms above her head and started to suck on her teat until he was out of breath. And then he looked back up at her and whispered something into her ear,

"Yang-chan. Watashi wa watashi no beddo ni anata o musubu, anata ga dete gōkaku suru made, nandomonandomo watashi no namae o sakebu yō ni shitaidesu~."

(I'm not going to translate that so you guys can keep your own peace of mind. )

Yang gasped again, as Gage stole another sloppy kiss from her, and left some more spit to flow down her lips and to her chin.

She was ready for him to have his way with her... until...

"*grumble*"

She noticed that Gage had stopped kissing her as she heard his stomach grumble.

"G...Gage..."

"Ah crap..."

Gage moved away from her and started to make a beeline for his bathroom.

Since he wasn't there to pin her to the wall, Yang slid down to her knees and started to gasp for air as she began to hear Gage heave and throw up into his toilet.

"*pant* *pant* Gage?"

She wiped the sip from her lips and breasts, and she moved her tube top back up to cover her boobs as she walked over to the bathroom.

She saw him. He was on his knees and he was holding onto the seat of the toilet bowl.

"Gage? Are you okay?" Yang asked.

He then coughed and turned back around,

"*cough* Of course I'm okay... I'M THE GREEN ARROW!- UERGH! "

As he yelled, he turned back around and let everything out of his stomach, and barfed into the toilet again.

Yang sighed and laughed a little bit as she went into to help him.

...

"Yang... why does... why does throw up have to taste so bad... why can't it... taste like candy... or... ice cream?"

"I don't know Gage... it depends on what you eat I guess."

"That's stupid..."

Gage had just finished regurgitating, and Yang brought him back to his bed.

"Now go to sleep okay?"

"Okay okay..."

He fell on top of his pillow, so Yang grabbed his blanket and lower it ontop of him, leaving only his head to be uncovered.

"Mmmm... I'm hot..."

Gageb shuffled his body around for a few seconds, and then, somehow, his jacket, flannel and jeans all fell onto the floor, and he laid under the blanket almost completely naked.

But, his feet were sticking out, and he still had his shoes on.

"*sigh* Gage. You still have your shoes on." Yang sighed.

He didn't say anything and replied with a loud snore.

Yang sighed again and pulled off his shoes and set them down near the foot of the bed

"Hehe... What would you do without me?"

She shut off the lights, and started to walk towards the door, "Goodnight Gage..."

"Mmm... Goodnight...Yang..."

Yang grabbed the door handle... and looked back at him as she began to open the door.

"I haven't spent anytime with him today... and tomorrow's Monday so I probably won't be able to be with him either because of classes... so I guess now's the time..."

She then shut the door and started to walk towards his bed.

"Gage?"

"Hmm..."

Yang gently shook his shoulder and whispered his name again.

"Gage. I changed my mind. Can I sleepover here tonight?"

With his eyes still closed, he nodded and raised his blanket just high up enough so she could crawl next to him.

And she did just that. She crawled next to him, and squeaked as Gage suddenly grabbed the back of her head and put it against his chest with one hand, and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"You're my fire fox... i need... my fox to sleep..."

"What?"

Yang tried to understand what he meant by that, "You need me to sleep?" She asked.

Gage just squeezed her again and mumbled in her ear,

"That... and everything else. I need... you... forever."

"Forever?"

Gage's eyes shot open,

"Mmhm. What... you don't want it to be forever?"

"No! I do! It's just that I didn't hear you the first time... and... I wanted you to say it to me again." Yang said.

Gage closed his eyes again and his voice began to become quieter and quieter as he began to speak,

"Well I did... forever is a long time... and I dont want to spend it all by myself... and that's why I have you... so I won't have to be alone again..."

Yang moved the blanket back over both of them and brushed the top Gage's hair as they both began to fall asleep.

"You're right Gage. And that's why I have you too. So we won't have to pretend to not be afraid of anything. Because we can both help each other be brave. Even when all is lost.. but... let's just hope that we get to be happy most the time. Alright?"

"Kay..." he whispered.

"Okay. Now go to sleep alright?"

"Okay. Goodnight Yang..."

**The next day...**

Yang walked through the doors of professor Port's class room and could hear Jaune laughing and Gage groaning.

Since they still had three minutes before class started, Yang walked over to Gage, Jaune, and Pyrrha.

She looked down and smirked at Gage as she sat down on his desk,

"Morning 'Killer Queen'." She said with a smile.

Gage laid his head down and groaned as he held his forehead. "Please don't... I have enough nicknames as it is..."

He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead to try and calm his aching head, "Did you bring me your sunglasses?" He asked Yang.

"Yup. Here ya go!" She handed him her gold plated aviators and he put them on as he reached for his cup of coffee.

"*sigh* Thank you..."

"Alright! Everyone please find a seat, our lesson is about about begin!" Professor Port yelled from the front of the room.

Yang got up from the desk and looked at Jaune and Pyrrha, "You two wouldn't mind if you looked after my man for me would ya?"

"Not at all." Pyrrha answered.

"Good. And Jaune?"

"Yeah Yang?"

Yang got up in his face and stared through his soul as het ises turned red,

"YOU BETTER NOT LAUGH AT MY CARE-BEAR AGAIN. UNDERSTOOD?!"

Jaune zoomed into his desk chair and closed his eyes,

"Y-Yes M-Ma'am!"

"Alright then." The blonde walked behind Gage and hugged him, causing him to blush from realizing that Yang's breasts were being forced against the back of his head. "I'll see you at break!"

"O-Okay..."

Yang giggled as she turned his head around and kissed him on the lips.

"See ya!"

She walked away to her desk new to her team as Gage put his head back down on his desk, and used a book to block himself from the professor so he could sleep.

She sat down in her seat and pulled out her notebook... but then she looked at Gage again as he slept... and she thought about what he said to her the night before. About spending an eternity alone...

"Don't worry Gage. I'll make sure that you'll never be alone again. If forever really means forever... then I'll be with you forever. I said I would the day we kissed for the first time, so I'm gonna keep that promise!"


	32. Third Date!

**Author's Note:** *sigh* Hey. Happy fourth of July guys! Hehehe... Sorry for the wait. I have an explanation at the bottom of this chapter. Anyway, got some more fluff in store for u guys here. But regarding E3, is anyone else excited for Xbox's game line up this year? I mean, shit. It was just awesome. *cough* *cough* Sony doesn't have backwards compatibility *cough *cough* does it? Anyway, Since Gray basically stated that RWBY Volume 3 is in production, I can't wait until RTX! ALL ABOARD THE HYPE TRAIN! *choo!* *choo!*

**Song:** You're Not Alone by Owl City

"Ughhh..."

Yang groaned as she waited at the bottom of Ozpin's clock tower.

"He knows that I get out of class early on Wednesdays... so why did he have to talk to Ozpin?"

She was leaning against the wall next to the elevator shaft, and she was complaining because Gage had been up there for the last hour and a half talking to Ozpin for... a 'special reason' as he put it.

Yang just whined again and took out her scroll to atone for her boredom.

"Huh?"

She saw that Gage had texted her, and he said,

"It's almost over. I'll be right down!"

"You better be..." she replied.

She sighed again and closed her eyes. "He said that he was taking me somewhere... but I wonder where... and I hope it's fun..."

"Ooooh. Hey there sexy~." A gruff voice said.

"What? W-WHOA-"

Yang felt something metallic slam into the back of her legs, and it made her fall backwards onto someone's lap.

She opened her eyes and saw that she fell into Cardin's lap. And that he was... still in a wheel chair.

"C-Cardin?!"

He just chuckled and moved his hand towards her legs. "It's nice to see you again Blondie."

"What do you want?!" She yelled with fire in her eyes.

"You." He answered. "Seeing you and that loser Gage together made me realize something... you're really the type of lady I'm looking for."

Yang grinned and crossed her arms, "Well you should have thought of that before you became the scumbag you are now."

"Ooh you're feisty. I like that. Why don't we go to my room and you can show me how crazy you really are..."

Yang reached down and grabbed his junk, and then she used her semblance to make her skin feel like it was burning.

"Sorry. I'm already with someone who knows how the world works. And more specifically, someone who isn't you."

Cardin tried not to cry out in agony, and started to talk back to her, "What does that asswipe have that I don't?!"

Yang started to twist, and spoke aloud,

"Well, he's mature, knows how to actually talk to people, not a show off or a jerk, smart, passionate, delicate, and knows how to treat a woman like a woman."

The elevator door then opened, and Gage popped out, "And I'm good in the sack." He said.

Yang laughed, "Oh yeah! That too!"

Gage glared at her, more specifically Cardin

"Hey!" He yelled. "Mind telling what you're doing Cardin?"

"O-Oh N-Nothing! N-Nothing at all!"

"Wrong!" Yang smiled again and jumped out of Cardin's lap, "He was trying to get me to hook up with him, but he forgot that we love each other."

"Oh is that so?"

Gage took Yang's hand and looked back at the bully, "Well Cardin, We're about to go on a date. So maybe that'll give you some time to think on how to fix your shitty personality."

They both started to walk away, but then Cardin yelled something at them that he would soon regret,

"YOU KNOW YANG, YOU WERE LAST PERSON I EXPECTED TO BE SUCH A STUCK-UP BITCH!"

They both stopped and looked back at him. As Cardin looked at them, he noticed something terrifying about Gage.

His eyes had darkened.

And then out of the blue, Gage turned invisible, but Cardin could still hear him speak,

"You do know who you just yelled at right?"

"G-Gage- i-i-"

"SHUT UP."

He heard Cynica's blades emerge from Gage's gauntlet, and then, he heard a scraping sound.

"It's too late Cardin."

Cardin tried to back up, as the wall next to him started to spark, and two long scratch marks began to form along the wall, which could only mean that Gage was scraping the wall with his gauntlet. Like it was straight out of a horror movie.

"Gage wait-AAAH"

He tried to back his wheelchair, but then one of Gage's throwing picks flew into the spokes of the wheel and made it stop.

And then, the bully felt two sharp blades move gently across the skin of his neck, but he couldn't see them.

"You've already done the damage... so now you have to take the punishment..."

Gage then reappeared and lowered his blades,

"Yang come help me with this!"

"Sure thing!"

"What?"

Gage grabbed Cardin by the arms, and Yang got his legs, and they both started to drag him towards the elevator.

"Wait! S-Stop!"

"Sorry dude!"

They both threw him into the elevator, and Yang pressed all of the buttons,

"Don't worry Cardin! Someone on one of these floors will probably help you!"

The doors began to close, and Cardin tried to crawl towards the couple as he started to scream at them,

"WAIT! PLEASE! NO! NO! NOOOOOO-"

The elevator door closed and they could both hear Carson's scream move up the elevator shaft until it became silent.

"Hahaha! That was fun!"

"Yeah it was."

They both sighed and started to exit the building, "So why were you up there for so long?" Yang asked.

Gage and Yang happily swung their linked hands forwards as they began to walk out and towards the edge of the school,

"I was talking to Ozpin, and he gave me these!"

He took two entrance tickets out of his pocket and gave one to her.

"He told me that there's supposed to be a special festival to commemorate the veterans of the Faunus war today near the beach in Vale. So I asked him for tickets and he said that we could go for free as an apology for the whole, 'getting shot by the white fang' thing."

"Sound cool! When does it start?!"

"In an hour. So we could go there, and then I was thinking that we could catch a midnight movie."

"You'd be breaking curfew Gagey!" Yang said in a sing-song type of voice.

Gage laughed, "Well, I'm eighteen and you're seventeen, so you could say that you were with an 'adult'."

"Don't say it like that. It sounds weird..." Yang whispered.

"Okay okay... if they find us I can turn us invisible..."

"That's better! So what movie did you have in mind?" She asked.

"How about that new Dragon Ball Z movie?"

"Hmm..."

"OR... we could go see the new Fast and Furious movie!"

Yang gasped and hugged Gage tightly as she screamed, "YES! WAIT-...you're actually into that stuff?" She asked as she was holding him up in the air.

"U-Uh Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

Yang squinted at him and smiled, "When I comes to movies and tv shows, you're not really a 'guy's guy'."

Gage retaliated, "Hey! I watched House of Cards before remember?!"

"Ughhh... don't remind me. I fell asleep not even halfway through the first episode..."

"So Fast and Furious?" He asked her again.

"Yes please! Rrrghhh, it's gonna be so sad!"

"Yeah it is... now, how about we get going? The line for the festival is gonna be huge!"

Yang nodded and started to walk with him,

"Okay let's go!"

**Later...**

Yang and Gage were riding Bumblebee across the coast of Vale until they saw the lights of a ferris wheel on top of a pier.

"Is that it?!" Yang yelled, trying to speak over the roaring wind.

Gage tried to raise himself up from the seat of the motorcycle and pointed at the pier,

"Yeah! By the pier!"

The bike then swerved and drifted right into a spot next to the sidewalk that was right in between two cars.

Yang then took the keys out of the ignition, and took off her helmet as Gage did the same.

He sighed and put the helmet down, "You know, maybe I should get a motorcycle. Like a chopper or something like that."

Yang laughed, "I thought you said that you didn't know how to ride a bike?"

He grumbled and stepped onto the sidewalk,

"Yeah but i can still learn how to ride..."

"But wouldn't you be replacing Green Bean if you got a motorcycle?" She asked.

"If I could ride Beanie in the city I would, but when was the last time you've seen a horse walking along the sidewalk? And besides, I don't want her to carry my lazy ass around all the time."

"True..."

They both put their helmets away and turned around to see the entry line. It was filled with families, and it went all the from the boardwalk and into the parking lot.

Yang chuckled nervously,

"Eh hehe... this must be some festival..."

Gage quickly took out the tickets he had and cheered as he inspected them,

"Yes! These are V.I.P. passes!"

Yang then grabbed his hand and pulled her towards the turnstiles,

"Then hurry before someone else comes!"

Gage smiled, handed Yang her ticket, and they both swiped their ticket into the scanner.

The turnstiles bleeped, and so, they both walked through the entrance and looked inside the boardwalk.

There were booths set up everywhere that showed games, food, and to pictures and equipment that were used in the war, and even some art too. But besides that there were also some restaurants that were already built into the pier a stage that had people playing live music, and there was the huge ferris wheel that was at the end of the boardwalk, and of course there were already hundreds of people walking along and celebrating.

"Huh. This looks more like a carnival really." Yang said.

Gage shrugged, "Eh, whatever. This was free. And besides, they have games and other stuff right?"

"Yeah! Let's try one!"

"Okay... which one?"

"Hmmm..."

Yang started to scan the booths for a game that she thought that they would like.

"Stupid basketball hoops, lame skee ball, why are all these games so boring?!"

Gage looked at them and tried to find one as well, "I think most of these were meant for kids..."

"Ugghhh...ooh what's that?!"

Yang saw one titled, 'Sureshot shooting range: Live ammo approved!'.She looked closer at it and saw that it was a booth that had two fake revolvers aimed at two stacks of three bowling pins.

"How about that?"

"Okay." Gage answered.

They walked towards it and a vendor popped up from under the booth's counter. "Hello welcome to my firing range! If you knock down all three sets of pins with three shots, then i'll just have to give you a prize!"

He pointed in the back, and at some... odd clothing... for Gage and Yang at least...

There was a cowboy hat, a holster for a fake pistol, and a pair of boots that had sharp spokes on the back of them. (For those of you who didn't know what spokes where like me, they are those little wheels that you see on the back of cowboy boots. You know the ones that spin and make a lot of noise every time you take a step?)

Anyway, Yang eyed the boots and hat, and grabbed the vendor by his shirt, "The sign says that live rounds are approved, so can we use them?"

Unphased by Yang's actions, the vendor smiled and nodded, "Yup. Just don't hit me with them."

She smiled back and let go of him, "Cool! Alright then, Gage you're up first!"

"Okay." Gage unsheathed Javix and flipped the knife as it turned into a revolver. He then grasped the handle of the pistol firmly and positioned it so his finger was on the trigger, and his other hand was hovering over it's hammer.

The vendor ran to the right of the booth and held his hand up,

"You ready?"

"You know it!"

"Alright... go!"

The vendor threw his hand down, and Gag immediately fired three times, pulling his hammer back after each one.

The first one hit the bottom pin of the first set, and caused them collapse. The second round hit the center of stack, and blew all the pins away. And finally, the third one went through one of the pins, but the force caused them all to fly off of the shelves.

"Yes!" Gage yelled as he threw his hand in the air. Yang then pushed him aside, "Alright, let me show you how it's done!"

The vendor reset the pins and Yang aimed just one of her gauntlets at the shelves, so he quickly ran outside of the booth and took cover behind Gage,

"Let 'er rip blondie!" The man yelled.

Yang chuckled and fired one shot only. It quickly hit the middle set of pins and made them fell over, but she used an explosive round, so the blast caused all of the other pins to scatter across the booth and fly outside onto the boardwalk.

"Whoo! Did you see that?! First try! Ha ha ha!"

Gage threw his arms in the air and look at the vendor, "Aww come on that was so unfair! She used explosive rounds!"

"Hey i never said you couldn't use specific rounds."

Yang just jumped on top of Gage's back and wrapped her arms around his neck while she continued to tease him,

"Hahahah! Don't be such a poor sport Gage! Here, I'll pick out the prizes for you!"

She looked back at the now charred game booth, and looked at the two prizes she had been eyeing before, since they were the only ones that weren't destroyed.

"How about the... boots and the hat?!"

The vendor nodded and so she grabbed them off the shelve, and held them out to Gage.

"Here try them on!"

"I'm not wearing that."

Yang pouted and made her eyes turn red as she's shoved them against his chest, "Come on! Free shoes and a hat should be special to you!"

Gage grabbed them and looked down at his old and dirty brown slip-on vans. "But my shoes are fine..."

Yang just groaned and pointed at them, "You've been wearing those dirty old things since the day I met you! And look at them, you used tape to hold them together! And they smell!"

She then got on her knees and peeled off the duct tape that he used to cover the whole in the front of his shoe,

"These probably won't even last a day when you're out on a mission, so just try the boots please!"

"*sigh* fine..."

He kicked off his shoes and slipped on the brown combat boots.

"They feel kinda... roomy. You know not too loose, not too tight."

"See I told you!"

Yang then reached onto the back of the boot and gently spun the spoke with her finger.

"Ow!"

It felt like it had torn through through skin and left a cut on her finger, so she put her finger in her mouth and sucked on it.

"That really hurt... are those things real?"

The vendor walked back into his booth and began to dust the black char off of everything.

"Yep." He answered.

Gage glared at the man, and at his booth,

"Don't you think that having a shooting range at a memorial festival is kind of... inappropriate?" He asked him.

The man just shrugged and began to reset everything, "Eh, I didn't come up with the game, I just work it."

Gage turned back to Yang and grabbed her hand as he picked up the cowboy hat from her. "Come on sunshine, let's go find something else!"

"Okay. But let's get some water or something, it's so hot!"

"Sure thing."

...

They started to walk around in search of something cold, as the weather was only getting hotter and hotter.

"Ugh... we both probably shouldn't have worn our jackets if we knew that this was going to be at the beach..." Yang complained.

Gage nodded and groaned too as he began to feel his skin become stuck to his shirt.

"Yeah... if only there was some-"

He then suddenly blinked twice and opened his eyes as much as eyelids would allow him to, and then... he screamed out as loud as he could,

"Oh my god! FUCKING ICE CREAM!"

He started to run towards a small shop that had a man who was selling ice cream from a cart.

Gage nearly crashed into the cart and he slammed his hands down onto the table,

"DO YOU HAVE MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP?!"

"Uh... yeah. Here."

The man scooped the ice cream with a waffle cone and handed it to Gage, and soon Yang came from behind him and slammed her hands onto the table too,

"DO YOU HAVE ORANGE SHERBERT?!

"*sigh* Yes we do ma'am."

He repeated the same process and was about to hand to to her before she immediately swiped from him and started to kiss the cone. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome..."

Gage then handed him the money, and him and Yang started to walk away. She then smiled and nudged at his shoulder, "Hehe. And you call me immature!"

Gage smiled,

"SHUSHAH!"

He then smothered a bit if his ice cream on Yang's nose and licked it off as she gasped and pointed at him. "You fiend!" She shouted.

She then did the same to him, and giggled she licked the sherbert off of his nose.

"Geez look at us! Hahahaha!"

"AHEM."

"Huh?"

Gage, Yang, and everyone around them suddenly heard the screeching feedback of microphone, and they covered their ears,

"Ugh! What is that?!"

They both turned around and looked onto a huge black stage that had multiple speakers and microphones on it... but... the strange thing about it was that... professor Ozpin was standing on top of the stage.

He then spoke through the mic, and to the people of Vale,

"Greetings everyone. I do hope that you all are enjoying today's activities but... we all need to remember why we are here. Almost seventy years ago today was the start of the one of the bloodiest wars the people of Remnant have had to face... and why did we fight? For the segregation rules against the faunus and humans. But now, i can safely say that every single one of us has moved past that. Even the people who have seen the horrors of the war themselves. And look at us now. The humans and faunus have been at peace ever since the day the war ended, and despite the ongoing struggle with the white fang, i believe we can all look past that. But that is a speech for another day, so today... we celebrate and honor those who fell to bring us to where we are now. May they all remain vigilant even after they've passed the torch..."

Ozpin then bowed and walked off the stage as everyone began to clap and whistle.

"Why does he always do that?" Yang asked.

Gage titled his head in confusion, "Do what?"

"He always talks clearly, but It just seems like he's... soulless. He just... has no emotion, yet he... still talks normally when he's not in public."

Gage laughed, "The man's a mystery Yang. Even for me." He then took her hand and looked up at the sun, as it was going down, "Hmmm..."

It was nearly sunset, so he looked back at the ferris wheel behind them and grabbed Yang's hand. "Come on. I want to try something..."

"Okay, what?"

"You'll see..."

...

As the boardwalk began to become less crowded, Yang spotted something she'd been looking for ever since they arrived.

"Oooh! Gage look!"

"What?"

"There's a photo booth!"

"Huh?"

He turned and saw that there was indeed a small booth that was just under the ferris wheel.

"Gage! Come on! Let's take a photo together!"

"Can't we do it later?"

Yang groaned and squeezed his palm, "NO! We've been together for almost two months now, and we haven't even taken one picture together!"

Gage hadn't realized this. He did remember him and Yang being photographed briefly in the ballroom after they first kissed, but they never actually took a photo with just the two of them in it.

"Well, it doesn't take that long to take a picture does it? I'm sure the sun will still be there by the time we come out..." he thought.

Gage looked at Yang, "Yeah... you're right." He said. He complied with her and began to walk even faster than Yang and towards the booth.

"Then it's settled! Now come on!"

Yang pushed Gage into the booth and closed the curtain as she sat down next to him. They both then looked in front of them and at the screen as it had a camera aimed at both of their faces.

"It's twenty five cents for something like this right?" He asked.

"I think so." She replied.

"Alright then..."

He slipped a what into the change slot and tapped onto the screen to activate the camera. "Alright, so how are we going to do this?"

"One normal, one crazy, and one romantic!"

"Okay. Come here then!"

Yang took off Gage's cowboy hat, scooted closer to him , and sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. He then slipped his hand on top of hers and put their hands against the seat of the booth, and then the could booth looked at the camera as it snapped the first photo.

After the screen returned to normal, Yang sprung into action and had an idea for the next photo.

She put on Gage's cowboy hat, and sat on top of his groin and pressed her back against his chest. And then, she reached back, grabbed Gage's hands, and firmly pressed them against her own breasts.

She then raised her hands in the air and closed her eyes as she began to smile, and also as Gage moved his head away from her back and tried his best not to blush as he smiled for the camera as it snapped the picture.

"Okay last one!"

"O-Okay!"

For the finale, Yang wanted make the picture look special, so she threw Gage's cowboy hat onto the ground and sat in his lap again, but instead, she rested her legs on top of his knees and wrapped her arms around his neck so it would look like he was carrying her bridal-style.

"Gage?" Yang asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how long i've been waiting for you to ask me out again?"

"U-Uh. N-No."

"Awhile. But now that doesn't matter. Because you made it up to me."

Gage grinned, "...I know how i can make it even better!"

"How?" Yang asked.

"By doing this." And without warning, Gage pushed himself forward and pulled Yang up into a deep kiss. She smiled as she did this and giggled as she heard the camera snap the picture.

But then, she looks looks the picture and broke the kiss as she gasped,

"O-Oh no! G-Gage look at the picture!"

"What?"

He turned his head and nearly felt his eyes pop out of his head as he looked at the picture.

All three were there, the first and the second, but in their third picture, the one that they kissed in, Gage noticed that there was something behind them as the picture was taken.

It wasn't something. But someone.

"RUBY?!"

It was indeed Ruby. The rose was sticking her head through the curtain and was covering her mouth to not squeal just as Gage and Yang kissed.

Seeing this, Yang ran out and moved the curtain to see her younger sister standing outside the booth with Weiss, Blake, and all of team JNPR standing behind her.

"Hahaha! I have to say Yang, those pictures were really cute!"

Nora then whooshed next to Yang as Gage stepped out of the photo booth, "Aw you went to a fun-filled festival without us?! Oooh, that must mean that you two really wanted some alone time... hehehe!"

"Wait what pictures?" Jaune asked.

Ruby saw the three photos eject out of a slot that was on the side of the booth, so she quickly swiped them before Gage could notice.

"These ones!"

"RUBY!"

Despite Yang and Gage's yelling, Jaune still took the pictures and held them out for everyone to see.

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Blake blushed while Nora and Ren snickered at the second photo of Gage holding Yang's boobs, and Weiss just glared at the pictures.

"*sigh* so lewd."

Gage (who was blushing madly) quickly stole the photos back and began to question his friends, "H-How did you even f-find us?!"

Ruby, and everyone else took out a ticket and quickly put it away after, "Ozpin gave us some tickets and we saw you in the crowd when he was on the stage!"

"Oh..."

Ruby smirked and looked at the couple with a curious look in her eyes, "So what are you two doing after this? Because I want thinking that maybe we could all hang out together!"

Gage put on a fake smile, "Well... we were going to go see a movie..."

"Great! That means we can all go together!" Nora cheered. Yang and Gage smiled weakly to her excitement, "Yeah..."

Gage then realized that he still had to do one more thing with Yang before they had to leave, "Oh! I almost forgot, i want to do one more thing before we go!" Hr said as he took his girlfriend's hand.

"Okay but don't take too long!" The rose replied.

...

Gage nearly dragged Yang towards their last destination. The ferris wheel. "Why do you want to go on the ferris wheel so badly?" She asked him.

"It's just something that i've always wanted to do with you. And it's the perfect time too! The sun's setting!"

"Oh well you could have just said that in the first place Care-bear!"

They ran to the bottom of the wheel, and Gage nearly threw his money at the man who was working it. Him and Yang then found a seat and sat next to each other as the wheel started to raise them into the air.

He then pointed at the sun as it began to set.

"You know, I've never been on a ferris wheel before Yang. And I thought that this was the perfect place and time. But more importantly... I wanted to do this with you. Because we might not have a lot of chances to do stuff like this..."

Yang smiled and rested her head on his shoulder again as she looked at the sun as it was setting over the ocean's horizon. "Well. Im glad that you chose to do this with me. It's... so beautiful..."

But then... her smile faded. Because she realized what Gage meant. He meant that... they might never get to have a chance to do something like this ever again. Because of the the mission they had planned to find the White Fang.

Yang did her best not to think about it but... it hadn't prevailed. Deep down inside... she wasn't sure about what could happen when they get back out there. She wasn't sure about what could happen to Ruby, or her team... or Gage... or herself.

These thoughts ran through her head and she felt... scared. Terrified even.

So Yang did the only thing she could think of. She crawled back into Gage's lap and put her arms around his neck again... so he could hold her once again.

Gage smiled, "What is it? Are you afraid of heights?" He asked.

"No... I just... like this position a lot..."

"So... you like it when I hold you?"

"Yeah... it makes me feel... safe."

Gage could tell that her mood had changed. He could tell that she was out of place just by the tone in her voice.

"Yang. What's wrong? Why are you so gloomy all of a sudden?"

Yang squeezed Gage's neck and had to take in a deep breath just to continue, "...Ever since I found out that you were fighting the White fang... I was happy... but then I was... so scared when I thought that you were dead... and... since our next op is in a month... I've been wanting to ask you something..."

"What?"

Yang looked at Gage as her lilac eyes began to water lightly,

"When we get back out there... what... what would you do if... something happened to me... and... Gage... *sniffle* what would you do if I died?"

Gage took in a small breath and answered her question as he looked at the sunset.

"I don't know. And not that... I wouldn't know how to react... I mean... I don't know what i'd do after... Yang... without you... I wouldn't have anything else left... I..."

"... I wouldn't have a reason to live."

And then he looked at her and... thought about the day he was talking to Emile. But more importantly... he thought about what he said to him at that bus stop,

"_I owe them my life... so... if anyone's going to die... it's going to be me."_

Even though though was just trying to seem tough at the time... Gage knew that he had to fulfill his promise to himself. Because if he wouldn't risk his life for the people that he loved... then there wouldn't be a point in loving them at all.

So, he looked at Yang and forced himself to put on a fake smile,

"But... that's not going to happen Yang. By the end of all this... you and everyone else are going to be alive. I'm gonna make sure of it."

Yang gave him a smile back and laughed, "Yeah. I'd do the same thing or you and everyone else too."

That made Gage seep into darkness,

"Y-Yeah... I... I know you would too..."

Trying his best not to show his fear, he moved Yang's head against his neck and started to tighten his hold on her without knowing it.

Yang kissed his cheek to get his attention, "Gage? What is it? You're kind of squeezing me..."

He smiled and laughed again, "Hehehe... Sorry... it's just that you know I'm kind of sensitive towards questions like that..."

Yang's smile devolved to a small grin as she look towards the setting sun as well,

"Oh yeah... and I uh... guess I kinda ruined the moment too... *sigh* me and my big mouth..."

"It's not your fault. You were just curious- whoa!"

They both suddenly felt the ferris wheel jolt and stop moving, and they both heard a creaking noise come from below.

Gage moved his head over the guard rail of their booth and looked down as he could see a small crowd of people form at the bottom of the wheel.

"I think they're having problems down there..."

"Did the wheel stop?!" Yang asked.

"Yeah..."

"How long do you think it's going to take?"

"Awhile..."

"Hmm... And when does the movie start?"

"At like... 10:00 o'clock."

Yang grinned deviously and could only think of one way that they could pass the time...

"Well then... I have a very stupid idea..."

"Okay... what is it?" Gage asked.

Yang giggled and wrapped her legs around Gage's waist, "Well... now that Ruby and everyone are going to movies with us now and they're probably going to make it... less romantic... I was thinking..."

She then took off Gage's jacket and undid his belt,

"How about we have sex on a ferris wheel?"

He smiled, "Really?"

She just giggled again and began to unbutton her shorts, "Come on! On top of a ferris wheel while the sun is setting?! It's a once in a life time opportunity!"

"Alright but... I didn't bring... you know... 'protection.'."

Yang then reached into the back pocket of her shorts and laughed as she took a condom out of it.

Gage laughed once more, "*sigh* What would I do without you Yang?"

"I don't know... you tell me~"

"Well i-"

Yang then climbed on top of Gage's lap and kissed him as he put his hands on her hips,

"Gage."

She tilted her head just enough so she could whisper into his ear,

"Just shut up and kiss me..."

"O-Oh. Yeah. Right. Hehehe..."

And finally, Gage followed her demands and started to kiss her lips gently as the sun setted over the horizon.

But even though the next hour of his life was going to be very exciting, Gage was still rattled by the grim question Yang had asked him earlier.

He was scared out of his mind about what could happen. But he couldn't show it now. Now, all Gage can do is just wish that he could have a little more time left in this world with the woman that he loved.

**Author's note #2**: Okay, I have some good reasons about my declining upload rate. So first off, June 22nd was the day of my english final, (we had to write a speech about what are influences are for the things that we do.) and I remembered that it was also the day of a Monty's birthday. So, In honor of Monty's b-day... wrote about him in my final essay. I said that I liked to write, and that he was the reason I do it. But in reality, he was my inspiration, but you guys are what keep making me move forward. But because I wrote this for the most of my school year, i have summer school (For a different subject.) for about six weeks, so i just played destiny, watched anime, and slept for about a week and then I started to write the last half of this chapter. But don't worry i'm not going on hiatus or anything because of it. It's just that it might take more time in between chapters.

Okay, that's all I wanted to say, but I just wanted to say one more thing...

Happy birthday Monty Oum!

I hope you're doing okay.

DatRTfantho out.


	33. That'll Do Horse

**Author's Note:** Alright. I planned two more chapters out already, and they're going to be plot-filled. But that's the next two I have planned. This one is going to different. I got a request from someone and they asked if I could do a chapter on how Green Bean and Gage met, so here it is. Green Bean's origin story.

AUTHOR'S FUN FACT #1: I actually named Green Bean partly off of my dog Beana. I call her Beanie too.

**Song:** Take a Walk by Passion Pit

"Why is it sooo hottt?!"

Yang and Ruby were lying in their beds while the air conditioner tried to keep them both cool.

Weiss then walked out from the bathroom and sighed as she looked up at Yang,

"I dont know, but how about you two go to the beach with us or something?"

The two sisters groaned again and uttered the same sentence almost simultaneously,

"But then we'll have to go outside... and move... and stuff..."

Blake got off from her bed and put a tank top over her black bathing suit, "Well... good luck you two. Don't melt."

Yang laughed tiredly and looked at her and Weiss, "Okay Blakey... you and Weiss better have some fun in the sun!"

"*sigh* Okay Yang..." Blake said as her and Weiss exited through the front door.

As they left, Ruby rolled over onto the other side of her bed, "Speaking of fun, where's Gage Yang? He's always here when you're this bored."

Yang fussed and threw her blanket off of her bed a while she sighed,

"I don't know. I texted him a while ago but, he didn't say anything."

Curious of his whereabouts, Ruby looked outside their window and at the 'barn' that Glynda had constructed for Gage to hold Green bean so two months ago.

"Huh. I think he's outside Yang."

"What?"

Yang looked outside the window too, and could see Gage and Green Bean's silhouettes through the distant heat wave. Gage was standing next to the horse and it looked like... he was petting her. A lot.

That the two sisters became even more curious.

"Zwei!" Ruby called.

The panting dog then wiggled out from under Weiss's bed and looked at the rose.

"Arf!"

Ruby pointed at her own desk and cooed at the corgi, "Go get Rosey for me!"

"Arf! Arf!"

The dog obeyed and grabbed Crescent Rose off of her desk with his teeth. He then dragged it to his master and raised it into the air just enough for her to grab the scythe.

"Good boy!"

She took her precious weapon and aimed its scope so she could get a good view of Gage and Beanie.

Gage was actually giving the horse a bath, and he had set up an umbrella and a lawn chair next to the old locker room building, but... the only thing that Ruby really noticed was the cooler next to the chair that probably had some cold drinks inside it.

She swung her head towards Yang, "Yang he's out there! But more importantly, HE HAS A COOLER WITH DRINKS IN IT!"

Ruby then whooshed towards the door and started to open it, "Yang come on it's basically free for us!"

"But Rubyyyy... it's like a hundred degrees outside..."

"It's ninety-five actually. And Gage is using a hose so maybe we can use it or... I don't know! Let's just go!"

"*sigh* Okayyyyyy..."

...

"*sigh* You know Beanie, you have it pretty good for the last horse on Remnant. And do you want to know why? It's because you have your own personal servant. Me."

Gage said sarcastically as he poured some more water into a metal tub.

He then rubbed soap onto the horse's torso and neck and then he poured the water onto her and washed it all off.

Green Bean snorted and nipped at Gage's nose to signal him to be quiet.

"Okay okay! Hehe geez, I was just kidding..."

"Howdy Cowboy!" Yang called from behind him.

Gage turned around and looked hungrily at Yang's outfit. All she was wearing was just her black short shorts and a very small yellow bikini top that barely covered her breasts.

"Hellooo sunshine~." He purred.

Gage instantly zoomed towards his girlfriend and unhesitantly put his hands onto her exposed midriff.

"Oooh. Did you wear this just for me?"

"Mmhm... do you like it?"

He brought the blonde closer and made their eyes lock as they both stared dreamily at each other.

"I love it." He answered.

He then made their lips meet, and kissed her. Unaware that her little sister was right behind them.

Yang giggled as they separated, "Wow Gage. You're acting feisty today. Does the heat make you horny or is it just me?"

"Hehe... Nope. It's just you Yang~"

"Excuse me you two! There just so happens to be a minor in the vicinity!" Ruby shouted.

"Ughhh..."

The couple both groaned and Gage looked at her and Yang. "So what are you two doing here?" He asked them.

Ruby (Who was dressed in a grey tank top and black shorts) titled her head sideways and looked at the cooler that Gage had behind him, "We were thirsty and we saw that you had a cooler with you."

She then ran to it and tugged on it.

"So what's in it?" Yang asked him.

Gage looked at the rose and whispered, "Beer." And at the same time, Ruby opened it and screamed, "Are you kidding me Gage?!"

"You could drink the cooler water if you want Ruby!" Gage joked.

Yang laughed and looked at her boyfriend, "Hey. Isn't it illegal to have this stuff on campus?"

"Yeah. But they can't arrest me if there isn't any left!"

"Well can I have one then?!" Ruby yelled. "It's so hot! I just want something to drink!"

Gage grinned at her and looked at Yang, "I'm cool with it but-"

"NO."

Ruby groaned and glared at the blonde, "Yang. One isn't going to kill me!" Yang then looked back at her sister and sighed, "I don't want dad to somehow find out that I let you get drunk. Because then he'd find out that my future husband was the one that gave you the booze."

Gage chuckled, "Heh heh heh... Ruby can't get drunk!"

"Wait I can't?"

"Well not as easily."

"Okay... why not?" Yang asked.

"Ruby's semblance is speed right? So then if she were to drink beer, she would burn the alcohol off quicker. And so then she wouldn't get drunk unless she had A LOT of it."

"Well that's sort of a relief..."

"So can I have a drink then?"

"*sigh* Okay..." Yang said.

"Yay!"

Ruby excitedly opened the cooler and pulled one of the beer bottles and tried to pull off it's bottle cap, but she couldn't do it.

"Heh heh... let me help you with that Ruby!" Gage laughed as he unsheathed Javix and used the bottom of it's handle to pop the cap off.

Ruby then laughed and inspected the outfit he was wearing. He was wearing his black achievement hunter tank top, some green shorts, and his cowboy hat.

"Ha! Thanks 'Cowboy'!" She giggled.

"Hey don't tease me!"

Yang glared at Ruby and put her arms around Gage's neck, "Yeah! Don't make fun of the hat that I picked out for him!"

Gage blushed as he looked down and could see almost the entirety of Yang's cleavage pressed up against his chest.

He smiled and could feel a nose bleed begin to form in his right nostril, (both from Yang and the heat.) So he kissed her cheek and quickly went for his tissue box that he had next to the cooler.

"Why are you putting that tissue up your nose?" Ruby asked.

"Oh just a bloody nose. You know... from the heat."

Ruby then took her first sip of the ooze and tried not to spit it out. "Yuck! Why do people drink this stuff?! It's disgusting!"

"*sigh* Ruby you have a lot to learn. You need to drink it more often to actually enjoy it!" Gage said as he opened a bottle for himself,

"Right Yang?" He added.

Yang whined as she looked at Gage. His waist line was wet from giving Green Bean a bath, his nose was bleeding, and sweat was dripping from his forehead and chin.

She sighed and hugged him from behind, "Aw look at you! You're a mess Gage! Why are you even out here when you could be inside with us where it's cool?!"

Gage looked back at Green Bean and pointed at her, "Well I would have been Inside with the A.C. on, but then I remembered, 'Oh yeah! I have a two year old horse locked inside of a hot, giant metal box!"

Green Bean then neighed and snorted at Gage again.

"I'm sorry! It was just a joke!-AAAH!"

He suddenly felt a stream of water pound against the back of his head and knock his hat off of his head.

And Gage remembered that he had left his water hose unattended.

"BEANIE!"

He turned around in frustration, but then he felt the blast of more water push him onto the ground.

Green Bean, with the hose in her mouth, then aimed at Yang,

"BEANIE NOOOO!"

Gage's cry was no use. The horse fired the water at Yang, and completely drenched her in it.

"AAAAH!"

The water wetted her hair and sure it felt good, but she was still pissed because it made her bangs cover her eyes, which had turned red.

"RRRRGH! BEANIE!"

Ruby had hid behind the cooler and Gage started to charge towards the horse.

She tried to spray him again, but Gage barrel rolled under the stream of water and grabbed the hose.

"Gotcha!"

He then grabbed the hose and sprayed the horse in the face.

"No! Bad horse!"

...

Gage, Yang, and Ruby all sat down in the shade while Green Bean sat down in front of them.

Yang was growling as she twisted her hair to dry it, and she glared at the horse.

"*sigh* Stupid horse..."

She then suddenly felt Gage tug on her hair,

"Hey! She's not stupid! She's still a baby so she doesn't know any better!" He turned to Green Bean, "Right Beanie?"

The horse nodded and rested her head on the grass.

"Ow okay I'm sorry!" Yang said. "You know how I get when someone screws with my hair..."

He frowned, so she just rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him so his arm got stuck in between her bosom.

"Gagey... I'm sorry..."

"Okay okay I forgive you..."

Ruby looked at the thoroughbred horse and patted her snout, "Hey Gage? How did you find her anyway? I mean, you said she's still a baby, so... how could a calf survive in a forest full of grimm?"

"She's a tough horse. That's how. Even when she was a calf. She could still knock out a boarbatusk with a kick."

Gage reminisced about how she was when he first found her,

"Hehe... I remember those days... she was so small. Even smaller than you Ruby!"

"Hey! I'm not small!"

"You are compared to me."

"Gage. You're not even taller than Neptune. So shush! Anyway, you didn't answer my question..."

"Which was?"

"How did you find Beanie?!" Yang shouted.

"Oh that... yeah... it was almost two months after I left Atlas and came to Mountain Glenn. I was so stupid and afraid back then... i was so naive and scared... but then I found Beanie. And she helped me be brave. Because back then... we had to fight to live... and killing was all that mattered to us."

...

**One Year and Five months ago...**

Gage wandered through the dark and abandoned city. He just kept looking at the ground as he walked along a lone street.

There were scraps of paper, old shoes and footprints that lined the street. And every one of them had a story to them that been forgotten.

It was raining hard so Gage had his hood up over his head, and he had Mistletoe in his arms, ready for whatever would pounce at him from the darkness of the urban jungle.

"Two months ago... I was... sitting in a warm house... with someone who loved me... and now... i'm outside in this cold monsoon with the grimm... alone... and I'm too afraid to fight back.

The rainfall was beginning to deafen him. And that, his own footsteps, and the howling grimm in the forest were all that he could hear.

As he continued to walk... he eventually heard some glass break from under his foot, so he lifted it up and saw that he had stepped in the shattered glass of a destroyed window.

Curious of what he looked like now, Gage smeared the raindrops off of the glass and pulled his hood down. He then got on one knee and used his shotgun to keep him from collapse due to his aching feet.

"Jesus... look at me..."

He picked up the piece of glass and stared miserably into it. Gage had grown a small patch of stubble on his chin and lips, his brown, auburn, hair had rain drops in it, his eyes had became a dark shade of red due to the lack of sleep, and he had lost a few pounds because of the lack of food.

"I'm suppose to be going to a university and getting a degree... and making friends and enemies... and finding someone to love... but now... I'm gonna die out here alone. And no one's gonna care."

He then felt a droplet of water fall from the tip off his nose and onto the piece of glass. But this wasn't a rain drop. It was a tear.

His voice shook in fear, so Gage put the piece of glass back onto the pavement, and he smashed it to pieces with the butt of his shotgun.

"I'm not gonna die like an animal. I'm gonna die how I want. Even If It means blowing my brains out."

"AROOOOH!"

"*gasp* Shit!" Gage got up and looked behind him. His pupils dilated and bonded with the darkness of the night so he could see clearly.

But, all he could see was a pack of beowolves creep up behind him.

Yet somehow, they didn't spot him yet, so Gage quickly ran to the destroyed wall of a dark building and took cover in the shadows.

He held Mistletoe close and closed his eyes as he could hear the grimm sniff and smell the air in a desperate attempt to catch his scent.

"I musn't run away. I musn't run away... I... I can't... I need to fight... I need to fight to survive... not run and live..."

He cocked the lever on his shotgun and felt his body clench up as he heard the snort of one the the wolves. He could hear the nails of their claws scratch against the street pavement.

But then the heard their steps go off in the other direction.

"What?"

Gage peeked out from the building and walked through the hole in the wall that he came through.

As he left. He became speechless as he saw what was waiting for him outside.

The rain had stopped, and the dark clouds had faded to reveal the sun which had vanquished the darkness that surrounded him.

"I guess my luck is still with me..."

He lowered his shotgun and held it's stock with only one hand as he looked at the burning star.

"Well then I guess i should keep moving. I haven't eaten anything for probably a week, and I haven't drank any water for almost three days. And if I don't soon my body's going to start shutting down..."

He turned around and saw an empty intersection that had a road that went out towards the outskirts of the city.

So, since it lead to the abandoned farmland, Gage walked off of the sidewalk and started off down the road.

...

After what seemed like, and probably was hours of walking, he found a rural area that had old dead corn field on both sides of the road.

"How could all this happen just from the grimm?"

It was dawn so he could see the sun rise above the fields and shine some sunlight onto the the skin of his pale face.

"This place was so beautiful. Why couldn't they try and defend it? ... we could have actually had a victory against the grimm."

His monologue had came to a halt, as he saw a crashed big-rig truck in front of him.

"What the fuck?"

It's trailer was open and he could see the mist of some ice float out of the truck.

"Is that thing... still on?"

He looked close to the front of the truck and saw some claw marks etched onto the side of the door.

"This truck might have been just passing through... I hope they made it out okay."

As he moved towards the back, he could see some boxes of farm supplies that were spilling out of the trailer. But they were empty.

"No!"

Gage reacted quickly and started to search through the boxes for something that was edible, but everything was empty.

"Please I need this or i'm gonna die!"

He dropped Mistletoe, ran into the trailer and started to rummage through the remaining packages.

"Please please please please please!"

Hay, sod, old vegetables, and freezer burned meat was all he could find... until he spotted something that was on the ramp of the trailer.

"Yes!"

He grabbed it without any hesitation.

It was a bag of Green Beans, and the ice that was keeping them cool were already melted, but luckily, they had still kept the veggies fresh.

Gage ripped open the package with his teeth and started to stuff himself with the beans until he could barely breathe.

"*nom** *nom* I love my luck! *nom* *nom* Soooo much!"

He then looked back and smiled as he saw a not package lying under his foot as well.

"YES!"

...

Gage ate one whole package, drank the melted water, and started on the second package until he got halfway and stopped to saved the rest of the beans for later.

"*sigh* Never once in my life have I actually wanted to eat vegetables that much."

He folded the open end of the bag and put it in his pocket as he picked up Mistletoe and suddenly heard birds squawk very loudly

So he looked up and saw a flock of genes in the air. They were in a v formation... but there was one that was... struggling to keep up.

The others just ignored the smaller bird and... left him behind.

Gage could see the irony in this. But only if he was that bird...

"Mom, Dad... and everyone else were killed. I wasn't. It... wasn't their choice. But now... i have a choice... "

He clenched his fist and growled at himself.

"I wasn't left behind! Because... we weren't all suppose to die!"

"*NEIGH*"

"WHAT NOW?!"

Gage turned around and heard something he's never heard before.

"Wait was that..."

Because they were extinct, Gage didn't know that this was actually the sound of a horse neighing.

He heard the noise again, this time in a more louder and alarming tone.

"Well, whatever it is, it's calling for help!"

He started to run into the corn field with his shotgun in his hands, and he would go towards the a very thin treeline which was where the noise was coming from.

He was still running and panting as he made it out of the cornfield. But at least now he could see what was in front of him.

There was a small clearing which bad a small and faded red barn. And that was where the noise was coming from.

Gage stopped and scoped in on the farm and felt his stomach turn as he saw six... no... seven beowolves scratching against the barn doors with their claws.

"I... can't run away. There can be food in there. And water or... I can use it for shelter."

He put Mistletoe in the holster on his back and only unsheathed Javix. He then also put his hood over his head so they couldn't see the fear in his eyes.

"Don't be scared. Or else you're their next meal."

Gage took one small deep breath and charged in after the wolves.

And they quickly noticed him. Three of the wolves turned around and howled, but he quickly fired three shots off and took down one wolf with each bullet.

Since the four remaining beowolves had already spotted him, Gage began to charge at them.

"Come at me fuckers!"

The first wolf responded with a small growl and started to run to him as it's claws started to scratch against the soil.

So in response, Gage ducked under it's claws and slashed it stomach open with his kukri, and then he slashed it's back with the knife as well, which severed the grimm's torso in half.

He could feel another one creep up behind him, so he reached back with his knife and quickly stabbed the grimm in the elbow and pushed his blade through it's bone and flesh until It passed right through it's arm and severed it from the wolf's shoulder.

The limb fell to ground and Gage spake spake shoulder into the grimm's chest, which made it fall down and decide to crawl away so it wouldn't lose another limb.

"Rrrgh! Who's next?!"

His question was answered by the third Beowulf, who tried to slice Gage's face with it's claws, but instead it felt the pain of his knife go through it's hand.

He heard the grimm yelp, so he silenced it by moving it's hand towards it's face and stabbed through it's forehead, killing it instantly.

Gage smiled as he was actually doing very well against the grimm. But, as he turned around to face the final wolf...

He felt it's sharp nails scratch against his fingers and knock his knife out of his hand.

"AAAH!"

The pack leader roared at him and stood up on it's hind legs so it could tower over Gage and strike fear into his health.

"YOU'RE NOT KILLING ME!"

Gage was scared out of his mind, but he still activated Cynica's blades and stabbed into the wolf's abdomen, but it only staggered for a small second.

The grimm then growled and began to try to grab him, so he had no other choice but to act quickly.

Gage used his semblance to turn only his hand transparent. He then plunged it inside of the grimm's chest and let let hand become physical again.

He shuddered as he could actually feel the beowulf's insides. It's blood was pumping, and he could feel it's lungs pump air into it's body.

"Gross!"

He had enough of it, so he stabbed deeper into it's chest and used his hand to tug and pull on it's insides until he began to feel blood pour out of it's slowly-opening chest.

"I WAS AFRAID OF YOU! BUT NOW I... I KNOW HOW TO KILL YOU!"

Gage used his curved gauntlet blades as a claw and opened up the wolf's chest so wide that he could almost fit his head into the hole.

"INSIDE... AND OUT!"

With those words of bravery, he stuck his head through the hole and began to open the wolf up wider and wider, until he finally heard the grimm's cries stop. So, to finish the job, Gag pushed his head on through and used his arms to split the grimm in half, and literally run right through it.

"HRAAAAGHHH!"

As he ran through skin and bones, he felt the grimm's blood splatter all over his body and drench him in it... And then steam began to come from the blood on his clothes.

He was panting heavily, so he looked up into the sky and took in a deep breath before he heavily sighed with relief.

"*pant* *pant* Now that... was disgusting... *pant*"

Gage wiped the blood off of his face and out of his eyes as he began to walk to the barn's doors.

"That was... a big waste of my semblance for just some animal... so you better taste good! You hear me in there?!" He said as he pounded his fist on the door.

The animal made the same weird nose again, so Gage opened up the door and aimed Javix into the doorway as he picked it up off of the ground.

But he quickly lowered the pistol. As he could not believe his eyes.

"Are... you a... horse?!"

He turned the pistol back into his kukri and laughed as he sheathed it, "Aww! Look at you! You're so small!"

The calf walked in front of him and snorted softly in a high pitch tone, and it warmed Gage's heart.

"You're so cuuute! No wonder those Grimm were after widdle old you! They just wanted to eat you up!"

He went to pet the small horse, but instead it headbutted his groin and pranced in small circles around him while he slowly fell to his knees.

"How... the fuck... a horse just nut shotted me... ugh..."

His head went against the hay on the floor, but then, he felt a downpour of water fall onto his head and made him start coughing.

"*cough* Okay! I get it! I shouldn't mess with you!"

He finally stood Up and patted the horse on the head as it still tried to ram its head into his knee cap.

"It's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

The small horse snorted angrily, but then Gage took the water bucket out of it's mouth and patted its neck, "I killed those monsters outside! And I won't eat you, that was just a joke!"

"Alright?"

He moved his hand down the horse's torso, and it suddenly flinched in pain.

"Huh? What's wrong?!"

He put his hand out again and looked down at the horse's front right hoof. It's none had a very huge cut on it, but luckily it wasn't bleeding that much.

"Oh... Aw... poor horsey..."

"*SNORT*

"I mean, poor... animal!"

The horse backed away and put it's injured hoof in front of him.

Gage looked at it and held it gently. "Grimm. They're evil animals. But it looks like you're the only normal animal i've seen since I got here. And the only horse anyone's seen in the last century..."

He looked at the horse and saw that it was very malnourished. And with the injured knee, he knew that this horse wouldn't last that long out here. It needed luck. And a lot of it if it was going to survive.

He looked at his bandana and slowly slipped it off of his shoulder.

"Here. This is going to give you luck. I'm not going to need it because I'm... probably going to die soon."

He smiled and slowly wrapped the bandana around the horse's injured knee. But then he heard it's stomach growl.

"Oh. Hehehe. Are you hungry? I have some food."

It nodded in response and stopped it's feet in a joyful manner.

"I'll take that as a yes..."

So he took the beans out of his pocket and pet the horse dig into them.

"Geez! You must really like those things!"

Gage started to laugh as he saw that the animals was not going to stop chomping down inch hand, so he removed all of the beans from his pocket and gave it to it.

"Alright there you go! I'm out of food now!"

He looked at one of the haystacks next to him and saw that there was a after bucket next to it, and since he hasn't drank any water for the last three days, he grabbed it and drinked from it.

"*pant *pant* Ah! " it was very refreshing to feel the water rush down his sore throat, and it was especially good because somehow, the water was cold.

"*pant* *pant* Here." He put the bucket in front of the horse so it could drink from it... but instead it walked away and started to drag something towards Gage.

As it brought it to him, Gage could easily make out that it was a red gas canister.

At first he couldn't believe that something like that was in a barn... and then he shouted as the animal tried to drink from the canister.

"No! No! No! You drink water! Not gas."

He put the water bucket in front of the horse and swapped it for the gas can. He then inspected it and got an idea.

"Wait a second... I passed a gas station a few miles back, and maybe I can use this for those generators in that hotel I found in the city..."

And at that moment, he looked at the horse and was ready to get up and leave. "Hehe... I should probably get out of here. I don't want the last horse on remnant to die because me."

He walked up and patted the horse on the head and gazed at it with a sorrowful smile,

"You understand me right?"

It nodded yes, so Gage nodded back, picked up the gas can, and started to walk towards the barn doors...

But then he heard hoofsteps come from behind him. He turned around and put his waved at the animal as it was slowly following him.

"No. No. Stay."

It snorted sadly and took another step.

"Stay!"

But that made it stop and lay down on the hay.

"Good."

Gage turned around waved again as he opened the doors and began to walk out,

"Alright! Good luck little buddy!"

...

...

About an hour passed. He made his way to the gas station with a few hours of daylight left to spare.

He had carried the gas can all the way while his feet felt like they were scratched up and bleeding, but... all he could think about was that horse.

"That horse wasn't out here that long. It looked like it was just born too... so... maybe that farming goods truck came from that place... but that still doesn't explain why'd they left a small horse to fend for itself..."

Gage then shook his head in anger and spoke aloud as he reached the gas pumps. He was angry caused he had realized... something idiotic. Something that he hasn't realized in the past two months that he's been in this place.

"*sigh* Why the fuck am I saying all this in my head anyway? No one's gonna hear, and no one's gonna care... because no one else here. Just some damn birds, and some fucking animals that want to kill me... AND I'M TOO SCARED TO FUCKING FIGHT!"

He threw the gas can onto the floor and started to pant as he fell sat down and leaned back against the gas pump with his hands covering his eyes.

"This is all... pointless."

He moved his hands as from his eyes and put some coins he found on the ground into the slot of the machine, and moved one of the pumps into the open lid of the gas can.

He put his shotgun in front of him and covered his head with his hands again,

"This is all pointless. I came here so people could forget me but... who the hell is going to remember a ghost? No one... so... I should just... kill myself."

The words he uttered stung like poison, but it in his mind, it seemed that it was the right decision. No more struggling. No more tears. No more mourning. No more anything. He was tired of it all... tired... and he wanted to be put to rest. Like all ghosts should...

He gripped the sides of his head and fell to the side onto the ground. He then rolled onto his back and stared at the sun.

"It's so blinding... but... it's so... beautiful."

He chuckled a bit and put his left hand out in front of him. So that it would cover the sun.

"I wonder... what it would feel like to to touch it. To touch the sun... hehehe. It'd probably hurt a lot... and burn off my arm... but... anything's worth losing an arm over if it makes you feel happy."

"That's something i'd like to be again before I die. To be happy again..."

His hand flopped to the ground and fell to his side as he closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"To bad that'll never happen again..."

"*sniff* *sniff*"

"Huh?"

Gage opened his eyes and was very surprised to be greeted with the sight of a horse's snout pressed against his nose.

He used his arms to prop himself up and he glared at the horse with tiredness in his eyes,

"What do you want now? I already gave you all my food. So just go away..."

He fell back onto the ground again, but then the hose rested the head on his stomach and let out a deep breath as it looked at him.

"What do you want? Do you... just want to sit with me or something..."

Another thought suddenly occurred to him. Something his old biology teacher had told his class about horses.

It was that when a horse first opens its eyes, it will identify whatever living thing it sees first as its mother. And it did look like a newborn, since it was tall enough to reach his groin But to be completely honest, Gage wasn't paying enough attention to remember if that was for horses, or bears, or something else.

"W-Wait... do you think... I'm your m-mommy or s-something?!"

The mare didn't respond and just sat there while it huffed and tried to cuddle next to Gage as he laid on the ground.

He facepalmed, "*sigh* Great. I have a horse that's attached to me when I'm talking all suicidal." He looked at it, "I'm a guy just so you know! And I'm a terrible mother-slash-father! At least I think I am..."

"... You don't care do you?"

It shook his head and nibbled on the bandana that was still on it's leg, and put it on Gage's chest.

"Hey. You can keep it. I gave it to you for good luck."

Instead, the horse just nudged it closer with it's nose. So, Gage took it back and wrapped it below his right shoulder.

"*sigh* You're a girl horse aren't you? i can tell because you're so god damn stubborn."

She snorted in short bursts and it to him it sounded like laughter, so he smiled too.

"Well...if I have this horse with me... then I guess i'll have a reason to keep going. And at least now I wont be so lonely!" He thought.

He stood up, grabbed the gas can, and looked down at the tiny calf, "So... are you sure that you want to come with me?"

She furiously nodded and stomped some of her hooves on the ground in excitement.

"Okay! Okay! Heh heh... you know... we have to turn back to get to the city, so how about we stop by that truck and get more of those green beans that you like?"

She neighed loudly and started to trot towards the abandoned road, so Gage laughed and followed.

He stopped. He was on the right side of the road and his new companion was on the left side. Gage slumped Mistletoe over his right shoulder and held the gas can as he looked down at the horse, and she looked up at him.

He smiled one last time and nodded the side of his head towards the road,

"Let's go pal."

And with that, they both started to walk down the empty road together. Towards the setting sun, and the new life that they never knew would become their reality.

...

**Present Day...**

"AWW! You saved her and she thought you were her mommy! That so cute!" Ruby giggled.

Gage looked at Green Bean and smiled awkwardly.

"You don't actually think I'm your mom right?"

Beanie just ignored his question and jogged towards Gage. The horse then but down on his bandana that was wrapped on his arm and started to tug on it.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Yang laughed and looked at Gage, "She wants to have a piece of your bandana again!"

Beanie quickly nodded 'yes' while she still pulled on the sage rag.

"Oh. Okay. I'll just cut a small piece off of it."

Gage unsheathed Javix, which was attached to his belt, and he used it to cut off a small piece of the rag off. Which was about the length of his forearm.

"Here i'll... oh." He looked down at the horse's front right leg again and could still see the old scar on her knee cap.

"I'll cover that up. That way, I"ll always be there protect you. Even when i'm not actually in front of you."

He patted her neck and looked back at Ruby, who was trying to open another bottle of beer by herself.

"*sigh* Let me help you with that Ruby!"

"Thank you!"

As he walked to the small redhead, Yang grinned and leaned over next to Green Bean, and whispered into the horse's ear as they both looked at Gage.

"Look. We both love him, and he loves us. And since one of us isn't ever going to leave him, I think it would be a good idea to get along. He already goes through enough trouble to contain both of us. So... you know, for his sake."

Beanie nodded again and nuzzled her head against Yang's shoulder.

"Well... that's a start."

The horse snorted tiredly and winked at Yang before walking towards Gage and Ruby. Gage was drink a bottle of beer while Ruby was talking to him, but then Beanie swiped his bottle and slowly trotted away while he followed her and tried to take it back.

"Aw come on Beanie! Give it baaaackkkk! Ughhhhh, please it's so hot!"

Yang giggled loudly as her boyfriend chased the horse in circles around the metal barn and kept trying to swipe it back.

"Hahahaha! So much for that!"


	34. Adam's Search Part One

**Author's Note:** Hey! RTX is in a few weeks, so do you guys know what that means?! RWBY is approaching it's TWO YEARNIVERSARY! Holy crap i'm excited for Volume 3... but... man. I wonder how happy Monty would be right now. Anyway, besides that, I have a plot/kinda fluff chapter here for ya, but the next one after this is going to be all plot, but it'll be kinda short, and then we'll be back in fluff mode for a little bit again.

**Song:** Miss Jackson by Panic! At the Disco (feat. Lolo.)

_**MATCH**__**TIME**__**LIMIT**__**REACHED!**_

Despite the time limit, Gage and Yang were still trying to land blows on the each other.

They were having a good old fashion couples sparring match in front of the rest of their class, but Glynda hadn't expected the brutal strength of the both of them. The ground of the ring they were in was all cracked and shattered, and it just kept breaking away, so Glynda had to put a stop to this before they would destroy anything else,

"Alright you two, the time limit has passed, the match is over!"

They both stopped and lowered their weapons as they looked at each other and laughed tiredly.

"*pant* *pant* Got it!" Yang said as she held her knees. Gage sat down on the ground and looked up at his girlfriend, "I guess we forgot how destructive we are when we fight!"

"How could you forget something that powerful?" Glynda muttered. She tapped her tablet calmly and looked at both of them, "Now, since it was a tie, you two will have to decide who won, and they will participate in the last match of the day."

Yang giggled and immediately turned and started to walk away towards the bleachers,

"*sigh* Alright, you can handle this Care-Bear. I'm out!"

Gage whined and tried to stand up, "Hey wait! I'm tired too! Ughhh..."

...

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald were all watching them from the top of the bleachers, disappointed at their match because it hadn't given them any valuable 'data' to use against the other students.

Cinder looked at Gage as he stood up and had an idea form in her head.

"Emerald? Why don't you take on our new friend down there? You haven't challenged anyone since we came here."

The turquoise-haired girl grinned and stood up as she looked down at Yang and Gage,

"With pleasure."

She raised her hand high and waved down at Professor Goodwitch with a smile on her face.

"Hey i'd like to go next if it isn't too late!"

...

"Hey i'd like to go next if it isn't too late!"

Yang looked up and felt her stomach turn as she saw Emerald raising her hand, "That's one of the students Gage said was with the white fang!" She thought.

She then looked behind Emerald silently gasped as she saw Cinder and Mercury.

"Crap, it's all of them!"

She quickly turned to Gage and ran to him. She tried to whisper in his ear, "Gage it's the-"

"I know."

He smiled and put his arm around her back and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry. They think I'm clueless, so i'm gonna make sure they don't get anything on me." Yang sighed and kissed him back on the lips, "Well... good luck."

"Yang. I don't need it. I'll be fine."

"Just don't get too cocky shady."

"I won't!"

Emerald then intruded on their conversation, so Yang walked away and looked worryingly at Gage as she sat down with the rest of her team.

"I have to say, you two are pretty cute together. A really. Cute. Couple. I hope nothing happens to that." Emerald said with a grin.

On the inside, Gage wanted to tear her apart just for that. He could tell that she was being sarcastic despite her serious tone of voice.

"I swear to god if she or anyone goes after Yang when we fight, i'm gonna rip their heart out. Literally." He thought.

In reality, Gage smiled and tried to respond as innocently as he could,

"Heh heh... you and me both."

"So how about we give these people a show?" He suggested.

She put both of her hands over the handles of her revolvers, and Gage kept his hand just above Javix. Both were ready for an old fashion shoot out.

Glynda looks at the clock and sighed as she saw that this match could take a lot more time than expected, "*sigh* Listen, fight until the school bell rings. Then leave, change, and get to your next class. Got it?"

"Got it!" They both replied.

"Alright then, you may proceed!"

Two air horns then rang out and signal the start of the match... but there was silence. Both Gage and Emerald didn't make a move at all. They both were just moving in circles around each other.

And then, Gage tried to make some sort of conversation,

"So... you use revolvers too? That's kinda cool."

"Shut up. Wait, what do you mean 'kind of'?"

"Well, using two would make it kind of hard to handle with the kickback, and it takes less time to pull the hammer back after each shot, where I could probably shoot faster than you!"

"Oh? You think you can out gun me? Well then just come and try it!"

Emerald quickly pulled first and tried to pull first, but Gage anticipated this, so he put as well and quickly switched his kukri to it's hand cannon form and fired twice.

"AH! Shit!"

His rounds struck the handle of her left revolver and caused it to spark and burn her hand as she dropped it.

"See? There! Now it's even!"

"Be quiet!"

She then fired three times rapidly and one of them skinned past Gage's trigger finger and tore some skin off of it, causing it to bleed.

"Fuck! Ow... *sigh* alright enough long range bullshit!" He switched Javix back to it's knife form and ran towards Emerald as he activated Cynica as well.

But Emerald also used her revolvers and switched them both over to their dual kama form.

"Let's go!"

Gage swung his knife and missed her ear just as he came in front of her, so she hooked her mini-scythe around his shoulder and pushed him away.

The chain was still attached to it, so Emerald pulled it back and caused Gage to go with it.

"Get back here!"

"AAAAH!"

He was about to crash into her, but instead she slammed her fist into her stomach and make him cough up some spit.

"GAAAH!"

His knees buckled and he held his stomach as he looked up at Team RWBY in the bleachers. Ruby glared at his opponent while Blake and Weiss were analyzing their fight carefully, but Yang was covering her mouth and fixated her red eyes on the girl he was fighting.

But then, Gage's view was cut short as Emerald's foot came around and clocked him in the neck, sending him over to the other end of ring.

He fell and hit the back of his head on the ground which caused his vision to become blurred as he tried to get back up.

"You know 'Gaigus', you don't really seem as tough as you look. So i wonder how well your girlfriend's gonna be compared to you."

That remark made Gage's blood boil, but he tried to stay as calm as he could be.

He rubbed the back of his head and squinted at Ms. Goodwitch as she looked at him disappointedly.

So he waved at her, "I-I'm fine. Just didn't expect that."

"Sure you didn't." Emerald muttered.

Ruby then stood up and almost fell over the railing as she yelled out to Gage, "Kick her butt Gage! You can do it!" But Weiss soon covered her mouth, "He's trying to focus you dolt!

Gage shook his head and grinned, "Heh heh... Thanks Ruby..." He then looked at his opponent as she picked up her other Kama.

"And for the record Emerald, I like women who can beat my ass. And that's why I love my girlfriend so much. Because she knows just how to do it."

He then held his knife sideways and held Cynica closed to his right side,

"Too bad you won't figure out how."

Gage started to charge her, so she threw her Kama at him again, but he got on one knee and slid under it.

"Think you can do that bullshit again?! Well you thought wrong!"

As he got closer to her, Emerald swung her left mini-scythe and tried to cut his face, but he blocked it with Cynica's blades and swung Javix awfully close to her throat.

She backed up again and looked at Gage. He had a crazed look in his eyes and he was also scowling at her.

"She thinks she can be all sarcastic about fighting my friends? And Yang? Well, she's got the fucking wrong idea."

Emerald backed up, "Whoa! That was a little too close!"

"Oh sorry. I guess I took an extra step than i was suppose to!"

"Well then it's a good thing you distanced yourself from me!"

She suddenly threw her Kama at him again, but instead of moving, Gage held his arm out and let the chained scythe wrap around his wrist.

"Heh heh. This is why you shouldn't keep your weapons chained together!"

Gage then wrapped his hand around the scythe's chains and pulled hard on them.

"W-WHAAHH!"

Emerald lost her grip on her own weapons, and Gage pulled them away from her. He looked at the two scythe and easily figured out how to use them with their chains that were attached to the blades,

"Huh. These things look pretty cool. Mind if I try them out?"

She was stunned at how he could disarm her, so she didn't answer,

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

He chuckled for a few seconds, and then he twirled the chains out towards her, and wrapped then around her neck,

"GET OVER HERE!"

Gage pulled again and made Emerald fly towards him. He clenched his fist as she came to him but released it once she was about to crash into him.

So instead of belting her a huge one, Gage grabbed her by the neck and slammed her head down onto the tile floor of the arena.

He looked into her eyes and smiled,

"Oh yeah. And the name's Gage by the way."

_**GAME!** **SET!** **MATCH!**_

...

...

"I can't believe in lost to that...asshole!"

Mercury laughed and looked at her, amused at how angry she was. "Hahaha! You know, you kind of hit pretty close to home with him."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I mean you did kinda threaten his girlfriend."

"So what? He doesn't know what we're really up to." Cinder said.

Emerald suddenly stopped and looked up into the air, which alarmed Cinder. "Emerald dear, what is it?"

Emerald looked at Cinder with a curious little smile lined across her cheeks.

"Maybe he does know. Remember that man you fought six months ago at mountain Glenn? The one that cut your cheek?"

"Yes, but I surely killed him. I left him with a fatal wound in the middle of a blizzard."

"Well that Gage kid sure looks just like how you described him. The jacket, the hood, the scruff on his face, and his weapons too."

"Hmm. I still question how I didn't kill him. I mean, who could possibly live through that.

Mercury chuckled, "Well you said he was 'cute'. So maybe you 'accidentally' held back."

"Be quiet Mercury! I am not a giver of mercy! Anyway, there could only be one way to tell if he's the same person."

"How?" Emerald asked.

Cinder smiled and pointed to her back,

"When I left him, I left three huge scars on his back from the fight. He should still have them. Oh, but how could we make him take off his shirt for us?"

Mercury looked at both of them and pointed to a hallway where all of the male students seemed to be going to.

"All the guys are going to the locker rooms to change. Sooo... maybe you could go take a little peek at him." He said

Cinder smiled again and at the entrance of the hall.

"Good idea Mercury..."

"So let me guess... you're making Emerald go in there aren't you?"

"No Mercury. I left him there to die. So it would be better if I found out for myself."

...

Cinder stalked Gage until he stopped talking to Ruby and went into the locker rooms after almost everyone left.

"I was wonder when that little tornado was going to shut up."

She took out her scroll and peeked inside the room with it just enough to see Gage sit on the metal bench and begin to strip himself.

"Geez. That chick didn't seem to hold back."

He had said that as he wrapped a bandage around his finger and shoulder because Emerald's scythes seemed to have cut through his clothes.

"Oh suck it up." Cinder thought.

Gage then opened up his locker and began to pull down his pants... which made Cinder blush just at her current situation.

"I'm in a locker room. Spying on a eighteen year old boy... wow... I never thought that I would be the one to do something like this... how naughty of me..."

Gage slowly took off his jacket and folded it next to his brown fingerless gloves as he got closer and closer to taking off his black shirt.

"Come on now boy. Take it off so I can truly know who you are..."

He grabbed the ends of his shirt, lifted it up just about to his stomach... and then he suddenly stopped as he heard a seductive voice come from the corner of the room.

"Gage..."

Cinder went wide eyed and almost jumped by accident as she saw an orange scarf and a yellow tube top fly into his face.

Gage let go of his shirt and backed up against his locker as Yang came out of the shadows wearing only her yellow bra and panties.

Yang let a small breath escape from her mouth as she moved closer to Gage and took off his shirt as she pressed him against the lockers.

"Y-Yang w-what are you doing in h-here?!

She stroked her hand up his bare chest and giggled before replying, "I saw how angry you got when that girl started to talk about me... and it warmed my heart when I saw you talk about how much you love me..."

"So I thought I'd do something special just for you..."

Yang grabbed him by his hands and forcefully pressed their bodies together as she kissed him and she moaned as she felt his length press against her waist.

Gage chuckled, "Heh heh... Yang we only have five minutes before our next class, so I don't think we'll have enough time to do _that..."_

She smiled in response and caressed his cheek with her right palm,

"Don't worry... i'll make it up to you tonight Care-Bear. Promise~."

She kissed him again, so he secretly moved his hands down her back and squeezed her ass as soon as their lips touched.

A loud moan came from Yang's mouth, so he squeezed harder and began to use his tongue as she did the same.

But then, Gage separated their lips and began to kiss and nibble on her neck instead.

"Crap!"

Cinder could see that Gage's eyes were closed and if they were to open he would see her, so she put her back against the wall and began to walk away.

"Damn Blonde... looks like i'll have to find out another way..."

...

As they were still making out, Gage picked up Yang by her thighs and slammed her into the lockers behind them without breaking their kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as Gage was still ravishing her body.

But she quickly took in a deep breath just in time to hear some fading footsteps in the hall outside.

Yang had did it. Her plan worked.

She tried to gain some control on herself, and tried to speak while panting,

"*pant* Gage... *pant*

"*pant* Gage stop... *pant*"

His eyes shot open and he looked at Yang with concern, "Yang what is it? Did I... slam you into wall too hard?"

"No no no! ... just listen."

He stayed silent until he could hear the fading footsteps as well.

Gage then lowered Yang, and she hugged him as she looked back into the empty hallway,

"I saw one of those girls that you said were with the White Fang snooping around outside, and then I saw her follow you in here with her scroll in her hand... and I got scared..."

"But I think she's gone now."

Gage smiled and stroked her hair to try and sooth her, "Hehe, what would I do without you?" He then kissed and hugged her once more as she took in a deep breath.

She just stood there in silence and closed her eyes while Gage continued to stroke her hair.

As he was still hugging her, Gage looked into the hall once again, "But still, I wonder why she came after me... *sigh* wait a second..."

Yang moved her head away from his chest and asked him,

"What?"

"It's my fault. I got a little bit riled up and started to fight a little bit too aggressively. So maybe she caught onto me... and now she knows you're my girlfriend... so now she'll be going after both of us now..."

"Don't blame yourself Gage. You just got scared and tried to show them to not to mess with us. And even if they try to, we're not some pushovers. We'll give them what's coming to them. Eventually..."

He frowned and hugged her tightly once again in fear of the final battle that was bound to come.

"Yeah... but... I don't want it all to happen this fast, because if it does... when the day comes to fight... we won't be ready... and... I don't want anything to happen to you Yang. I don't want to lose anyone ever again..."

She quickly kissed him again and hugged him back to try and cheer him up.

"Hey. Don't talk so deep like that. That day is a long time from now, and we can keep it from coming if we just... keep our distance from them. Alright?"

"Yeah. Okay..."

Yang let go of him and smiled as she picked up his school outfit and pushed them against his chest.

"Good. Now get dressed! We have two minutes to get to Oobleck's class!"

"Right."

Yang looked back on the bench and took her outfit and started to put it on as Gage did.

She quickly put on her skirt and blouse while he had already put on his pants and buttoned up his shirt. She then put on her stockings and shoes, buttoned up her shirt, put on her jacket, and began to help Gage.

He put on his jacket and his shoes, but then Yang grabbed his tie and started to tie it for him, so he did the same for her.

"You know Yang, this is the one place where I'd never think that we would want to keep our clothes on..."

She laughed and finished tying his red tie, "Hehe. I was about to say the same thing!"

He finished her tie up, and so Yang picked up his glasses and was about to hand them to him... until she saw how red his face was."

"What is it?"

He snickered and looked away as he stuttered,

"I-I u-uh... thought t-that the whole... 'i'll make it up to you tonight' thing was... kinda hot..."

Yang sighed and grinned a bit as she put his glasses on for him,

"Well, that wasn't a part of the act. So, just be a good boy, and i'll keep my promise."

"You will?"

Yang then grabbed him by his shoulders and began to whisper into his ear,

"Yeah. Just... try and keep me horny until then because... I want to make sure that you feel amazing afterwards~."

She then moved away, grabbed his hand, and snickered as she began to pull him away, while his face was completely blood red.

"Now come on Care-Bear. Just get through this next class and i'm all yours..."

"O...O-Okay..."

...

Cinder finally caught up with Emerald and Mercury, but they started to question her because she had bright red cheeks.

"What happened to you? Did you see something that you wish you didn't or something?" The grey haired boy asked.

"Nothing that I want to talk about."

Emerald sighed and smiled again as she saw Gage and Yang pass the three of them and go down down the hallway that they were in.

"So is it him?" She asked.

Cinder sighed,

"I don't know. I wasn't able to get the picture."

Mercury smiled and held up his hand confidently, "Well, lucky for you two I was actually able to-" But Cinder immediately shut him down,

"*sigh* Mercury, I don't care if you came up with a plan because I have already formed something foolproof."

"Fine. Go ahead. I'll see you back at the dorms then..." he muttered as he stomped off.

"So what are you going to do to our new friend?"

Cinder crossed her arms and closed her eyes, annoyed by what felt like a stupid question that Emerald had asked her,

"I'll just seduce him. Works on every other man his age..."

"And Roman."

"Exactly. There's no way this could go wrong."

"But that Gage guy does have a girlfriend. Maybe he's committed to her."

Cinder laughed and grinned at Emerald as she could only imagine of all the drama that could unfold from this plan of hers,

"Well, he won't be for long."

...

**Meanwhile...**

"So where is the best weak point for a grimm kill?" Yang asked.

Her and Gage were both looking at a grim diagram that Gage had drawn in his notebook, and they were using it as a way to study.

Gage pointed at the diagram, "Well, I usually go for the neck, stomach, and brain, but I have knives and you don't, so I think you should go for the neck, stomach, and the main arteries."

"Uh, where are the arteries?"

"There's one on each arm, but the ones on the legs are more prone to brushing, and they can cause internal bleeding."

They were both actually so interested that they didn't notice that there were two female senior students directly ahead of them.

"But i'd also recommend that you hit the pressure points on their legs and back too but-"

Gage accidentally crashed into the girl and they both dropped their notebooks. The girl immediately growled at him and was about to tear him a new one until,

"H-Hey! Watch where you're going dumba-"

She stopped her remark and admired the sight of him trying to pick up their books. And then, she tried to make a move on him.

"Hey... you're kinda cute..."

Instead of blushing, Gage panicked and was beginning of how to control Yang from beating the living hell out of this girl.

"Look, I'm sorry, here." He handed the girl her books, and she took them, but she didn't walk away. She tried to advance even further.

"Who are you? I haven't heard any other girls talk about a new hot kid coming in recently~..."

She twirled her black hair and stared daggers at Yang with her brown eyes while she moved closer to Gage,

"How about you ditch this stupid blonde and come along with me... I can show you a few new things if you catch my drift..."

Gage could feel a rush of heat come from Yang as she was standing behind him, so he waved his arms at the older girl and tried to end their conversation before Yang's fuse burned out.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I have a girlfriend alright?"

"AND SHE IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Yang added angrily.

The girl just shrugged it off, "So?"

Gage cursed at the girl under his breath, and tried to stay calm.

"Fucki- *sigh* Look you're... nice... well...not really, but I'm committed to her and her only okay?"

The girl glared and growled at him, "Rrrgh! Are you stupid or something?! You clearly are if you're eighteen and still a first year student!"

Yang laughed, "You called him cute a second ago, and now you called him stupid. Looks like someone can't handle rejection well!"

"Yeah. And if I was stupid, then I would be with you." Gage spat at her

The girl smirked and snapped her fingers as she crossed her arms and looked at Gage,

"Oh wait, I know now! You're not stupid! YOU'RE JUST CRAZY!"

"What?"

"You're that kid they found in the forest aren't you? That would explain a lot about why everyone doesn't talk about you. You're just some crazy kid who found someone who felt sorry for you."

"And you were out there for a reason weren't you? Ha ha ha! Let me guess... you killed someone didn't you? I mean look at you. All those scars you have must have a horror story behind them!"

Yang's eyes turned blood red and she yelled out at her, "Holy crap! He just said that he didn't like you-"

Gage then put his hand in front of Yang's face and stared at the mean girl as he inched closer and closer to her,

"Listen. I am not crazy. Because if I was, then I wouldn't be here talking to you would I?"

"Maybe the school hasn't caught onto you yet, but don't worry, i'll change you completely if you hook up with me. And... maybe... I can make you normal for once in your life!"

Yang looked down and could see that Gage's fist was completely closed and she could see that veins popping out of his skin, so that was the only sign that she needed.

Yang grabbed the girl by her hair, and slam her burning fist into her nose and knocked her onto the ground.

"AAAH! YOU... YOU ACTUALLY HIT ME!"

Yang laughed again as the girl laid on the ground, "Some senior student you are! You couldn't even dodge my punch!"

Yang grabbed Gage's hand and pulled him down the hallway as the girl got up and tried to call out to both of them as she held her nose, which was drenched in blood.

But, then Gage looked back and tried to get the last laugh,

"There's another reason I would never go out with someone like you! You could probably never beat my ass like Yang can!"

...

The two continued down the hall again, but Yang looked at Gage again with slight annoyance,

"*sigh* Why are you so goddamn nice all the time?"

"What do you mean?"

"That girl was just laying into you and you didn't say anything back..."

He looked down and sighed again, "You know, if it had been the old me then she would be crying right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My dad would always think that I was the nicest person on the planet when I was around him, but I was actually really cold back then. I would always try to stick up for myself and I was so stubborn that I never let anyone really get close to me because I would be afraid that something like that would happen and I would feel like shit afterwards. But of course that came back and bit me in the ass, because then whenever I would get stuck in groups I would always feel like I would throw up. And so I became a cold social outcast..."

"But you were still going puberty weren't you?" Yang asked.

"I was barely your age when that happened. And then I guess when I went to mount glenn it made me more open to people because... you know... I was insane. And depressed. And lonely..."

"Gage. That's in the past. It's all okay now. Me and everyone else don't care what other people think you are because we all love you. And because I love you too. But don't be afraid to fight back if some other girl is trying to make a move on you!"

He laughed and leaned his head on her shoulder as she took a hold of his hand.

"Heh heh... thanks for the pep talk Taiyo-chan."

"Dōitashimashite!" (You're welcome!) Yang replied.

"Hey you actually got that right Yang!"

"I did?!"

...

**Later...**

They eventually made it all the way to Oobleck's classroom, and luckily the professor wasn't there yet so he couldn't mark them down for getting to class late.

They moved down to the spot where they usually sat together.

"Phew! He isn't here yet!"

Gage sat down first and Yang was about to sit down, until Cinder suddenly popped out from behind her and swiped the spot from her!

"Oh I'm so sorry! You don't mind if I sit here do I?" The black-haired girl said innocently.

She was looking at Yang, so Gage mouthed, "Was she the girl that you saw?!" At her.

Yang nodded while looking back at him, so he knew for sure that he had to try and keep his cool no matter what would happen later.

"U-Uh no. I-I don't mind at all." He answered Cinder.

"Why thank you." Cinder said.

Yang moved up into the row behind them and sat in the seat behind Cinder as she looked at Gage.

She looked like she was worried, so he winked and mouthed 'I got this' to her.

"You better." She thought.

Professor Oobleck then warped in front of the class and immediately began to write on the chalkboard at the front of the room,

"Sorryforthewaitclassihadalmostlosttrackofthetime!Canyoubelievethat?!Me?Tolosetrackofthetime?! Preposterousiknow!Anyway,pleasetakeoutyournotesfromwherewehadleftofffromlasttime!" He said.

Gage did as he was instructed to and began to try and keep up with the professor, but he was sweating slightly because Cinder was admiring him very closely.

"So... i've met you before haven't I Gage?"

He just kept looking down at his notebook and true not to look at her,

"Uh, yeah. Like almost a month ago I think."

She smiled, "Are you sure... I was sure that we met before a VERY long time ago... did we not?"

"N-No. I don't think so. I don't even remember your name."

She gazed at him and ran her fingers up his arm as he was trying to write. "Mmm... You seem tense... you know, this is the last class of the day, so how about I come over to your dorm and you help me study, and In return I help you... relieve some stress?"

"And what do you mean by that?" He asked inattentively.

Gage could feel Yang's heat of anger coming from her body start to spread throughout the entire room, so he prayed deeply that Cinder actually wanted to study.

But it was to no avail,

"You're really handsome for a first-year. So I wanted to know if you wanted to shag... i'll make sure that it's worth your while..."

He hesitated and quickly tried to think of how to respond to her,

"Listen, thanks but no thanks. I'm doing just fine."

She sighed, "*sigh* It's that blonde from earlier isn't it? Tell me, what does she have that I don't?!"

"She's kind, open, beautiful, and funny."

"But, why would you want to be with a girl instead of a woman. A woman like me?"

"I... wouldn't want to be with you really..."

Cinder had to hear it again, because she thought that It was just her imagination,

"W... What?"

Gage could see that had gotten to her, so he grinned a bit and just kept writing in his notebook.

"Well, to be honest... You're kind of creepy. You're skin is almost complete pale, you have really dark eyes, and you always talk in monotone. So do your friends, and It's really a turn-off for me. So, yeah no."

She became flustered with emotions, most of them being anger, and started to stammer loudly at him because ABSOLUTELY NO ONE has ever not fallen under her charm.

"What the- why the-W-What is wrong with you?!"

Cinder angrily got up and looked up at Yang as she stood up and stormed out of the classroom.

"You want to sit next to him?! Fine take it! I hope he pleases you well!"

Yang giggled a bit and ran down and sat into the seat as Oobleck had his back turned to the class.

They both heard the door slam, and since they both knew that Cinder was gone, they started to laugh.

Gage nudged Yang and looked as she sat down next to him,

"Hehehe. How's that for being nice?"

"Horrible!" She answered with a grin, "But I still don't think you were being cold."

"Then what was I doing?"

"Eh, it sounded more like you were playing hard-to-get."

"Whatever. I don't care as long as I'm with you."

Yang sighed happily and rested her head on his shoulder, "*sigh* ... I love you so much."

Gage was still looking at his notes and grinned as she took out her notes as well,

"And no. You can't copy off of my notes." He said.

Yang groaned, "Oh come on! I saved your butt earlier in the locker room remember?! And I let you have some fun with me too..."

"Hey you gave me opportunity to do that. So I took it. And you know I can't resist you when we're alone..."

She whined and held onto his arm for more than a minute, and tried her best to make him feel sorry. But, fortunately for her, Gage has only a small fraction of a backbone left because of all of her, and Ruby's begging.

"Ugh fine. I'll let you copy them if you help me study after class." He said.

Yang stroked his arm and nuzzled her head deeper against his shoulder, "Oh, but I thought we were going to... you know... mess around after this..."

Gage smiled, "We will. Just think of it as a... study date turned make-out session. That comes later..."

"Hmm..."

"I'll let you have the first kiss if you get all your answers right on today's homework..."

"And then can i do whatever I want to you?"

"Sure. Go wild."

Yang had a smirk lined across her face just from thinking about how the rest of her afternoon will be...

So she giggled again and squeezed his sides, and cooed an anxious manner, "Doh! I'm gonna cuddle the hell out of you!"

"Hehe! Don't be so loud Yang!"

"MR. SIM! MS. XIAO LONG!

"S-Sorry Oobleck!" They both said.

...

**Meanwhile...**

Cinder slammed her dorm door and groaned with anger and frustration coming from her tone.

"Rrrgh! That... conniving... imbecile!"

Emerald and Mercury had already been inside and looked at her as she sat down down her bed.

"What's with you?" Mercury asked.

"That 'Gaigus Sim'... he's such a..."

"Dumbass because he rejected you?" Mercury muttered.

"Y...Yes! Rrgh!"

Emerald scream in complete shock,

"WHAT?! HOW COULD HE REJECT SOMEONE AS BEAUTIFUL AS YOU?!"

"I don't know! Damned idiot..."

He laughed, "Uh you're kidding me right? Have you two SEEN his girlfriend? Half the guys here want to kill him over her."

"Whatever! ... so what was your idea Mercury?" Cinder asked in the lowest voice she could whisper in.

"I didn't have a plan. I wanted to show you this-"

He took out his scroll and made Cinder's face turn red with rage, as the photo was of Gage as he lifted up the back of his shirt for a brief moment and revealed his three scars in the locker room.

"I got this before that blonde came in the room and before you could even take your scroll out. Too bad you didn't listen to what I had to say, or else you wouldn't have to have him turn you down."

Cinder held her forehead and took in a deep breath so her face could return to it's normal color.

"Uh are you going to scream at him or not?" Emerald asked.

"*sigh* No. I don't want to pop a blood vessel... and besides... we have all the information we need about them now."

"But we don't even know what his semblance i-"

"Silence! We'll know what it is when it's time to kill them all. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." They both answered.

"Good. Now... send our findings to Roman. Hopefully he'll tell our new friend that this 'Gage Sim' is the person who he has been looking for."

'Why is the new guy looking for Gage again?"

"Because... he wants to kill him."


	35. Adam's Search Part Two

**Author's Note:** Short chapter ahead. At least I think it will be. Changing the perspective of characters for this one, the other villains mainly, but that's why i'm going to try and make this short. Anyway, thanks for following me, and please, enjoy and review! (I need to know if i'm doing good!)

"*sigh* This place is so dull." Roman said as he looked around the almost abandoned airplane hangar that he, and many other white fang members have taken refuge in.

"It's so boring too! When is Cinder going to send me something fun to do?!"

He sighed heavily again and looked as a footsoldier was trying to load a box of weapons out from a nearby bullhead airship. The soldier started to put the box next to Roman in on the wrong side of the hangar that was next to a gasoline pump, and it made Roman facepalm,

He sighed and pointed at that box, and another one that was also next to the pump,

"No no no! That one goes there! And this one goes here!"

The soldier started to move the box in the wrong direction instead,

"Look, Just, Put it back where you found it!"

He dropped it and rested his head on top of it before groaning,

"Ughhh!"

"Quit your whining and get back to work! The faunus aren't going to exterminate any humans if they don't have weapons!"

"Ugh... yes sir..."

Roman growled and started to walk through the room until he made his way to the left side of the hangar.

"All of this moving is putting a lot of stress on my body. *sigh* I really need a break..."

He then entered a small storeroom. Or their... makeshift break room, as he put it.

He went through the door and sighed heavily again as he saw the sofa that his assistant, Neo was also sitting on.

Weirdly, Neo was sitting on the couch upside down, resting her legs on the head rest, and hanging her head off of the couch as she was playing with her scroll.

"Hey Neo... How are you doing..."

She looked up from her phone and waved passively at him, and gave him a thumbs up.

And then she pointed back at Roman,

"How am I doing? Crappy in a word!"

Neo raised her eyebrows to that, so Roman could tell that she wondering why. He then sat down next to her,

"*sigh* I have to always plan and figure these things out. And It's stressing me out because then there's always those stupid kids that have to ruin everything!"

Roman put his cane down next to Neo's umbrella that was resting on a coffee table that was in front of them.

He put his feet up onto the table and and put his head back against the grade of the couch as he looked up at the roof.

"Maybe If i had been just like you, if I had stayed quiet and obeyed while being sasstastic at the same time, I wouldn't have to deal with all this stress!"

He then rubbed his eyes and sighed. Once again.

"But then... I wouldn't have all this power would I? Heh heh... *sigh* I shouldn't think this hard or else my headache is gonna get worse. So I think i'm gonna take a nap..."

Roman rested his feet on the couch's hand rests, put his head next to Neo, and moved his hat so that it covered his eyes.

"Night Neo..."

...

Neo stayed in that upside down position for almost an hour to see if she would pass out, but then she got bored and went back to her scroll.

Roman was snoring very loudly, so she had her pink earbuds in and tried to listen to some music to block the sound out.

She switched the song from Die to Sacrifice by Casey Lee Williams, but then as she did that, she received a message from Cinder.

"Please show this to Roman dearie."

Attached to that was the transcript of a beacon academy student.

Neo rolled her eyes to the message that Cinder had sent her, but then she opened the file and saw the student's picture and name.

"Gaigus Sim." It read.

She then saw text under the transcript that said, "This is the one that Adam's been looking for.

Neo immediately sat normally and shook Roman's hat to try and wake him up.

"Cinder... give me a break please..."

She then sighed and flicked the side of his cheek which made him wake up,

"Mmm... N...Neo what is it?"

She put the scroll in front of his face, and he grabbed it as a huge smirk went across his face. "Yes! Finally something not boring!"

He looked at the picture of Gage and questioned why this... kid was targeted.

"Hmm... is this who that new guy was looking for?"

Neo just shrugged.

"Do you know where to find him?"

She shook her head.

"*sigh* Do you even know who he is?"

She shook her head once again.

"The faunus guy. You know, the one with the mask, the red hair, and the bull horns?"

She opened her mouth and gasped as she nodded to him.

Roman took her scroll and walked out of the room, "Walk with me Neo. Maybe he'll let you find this guy and kidnap him!"

Neo smiled and started to walk down the hall ahead of Roman, which also made him smile,

"Whoa! Wait for me!

...

They both made it down the hall until they found a room that many white fang soldiers seemed to be guarding.

"Hey boys! Is the boss-man in? Oh wait, he isn't because he's right here!"

Neo then opened the door and let Roman walk in rudely.

And as they predicted, Adam Taurus was in the room. He was sitting down at a desk which was barely lit, and he was looking at some photos and articles as multiple security cameras were sweeping through previously taken pictures.

"*sigh* What do you want?!" Adam spewed at Roman.

"Oh I don't know, a bigger paycheck, or maybe a paid vacation?" Roman said sarcastically.

Adam gripped his forehead and glared at the crook through his white mask,

"NO."

"*sigh* It was just a joke. Yeesh, you know I think you're a little bit too serious for a kid."

Adam dropped the photos and growled,

"Well I think that you're a little bit too annoying for an adult! NOW WHAT IS IT?!"

Roman placed the scroll on top of the desk and inched it towards him. "Here ya go! A message from our little moles over at beacon! Hot off the presses!"

Adam looked at Gage's picture and gestured in confusion. "W...Who is this?"

"That's the guy who you've been looking for! You know! The one that always seems to know our next move!"

"He's the Collector?" The faunus asked.

"Yup. And here's the interesting part about him, his dad was killed in that little dust robbery that you and the little kitten robbed right before she left you! And then after he just vanished. Without a trace. Gone for a good year and a half, until suddenly he came back a couple of months ago! And I guess now he's looking for sweet revenge against us! Isn't that just sweet?"

Adam inspected Gage's picture and compared it to the security footage that had been compiled over the last month.

Their apparel were almost identical. Same jacket. Same hair. Even the same bandana that was wrapped around his right shoulder.

And after all this time looking for the collector that had gotten his way, Adam was pleased by this.

"This... 'Gaigus Sim' must be taken care of."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Roman asked with a grin.

Adam glanced at Neo and looked back at Roman. "We continue as planned. If he knows where we're going next then that's where we'll find him. And, i'll need someone to see if he's exceptional..."

Roman took the scroll and showed Gage's photo once again to Neo,

"Listen up Neo. Kill or capture this guy. Whatever you think is best."

"Yeah. And if he lives, then I'll have to kill him."

Roman laughed and crossed his arms as he looked back at Adam, very excited about their plan that would soon unfold.

"So tough guy, do you think you can kill a ghost?" He said.

Adam pulled up Gage's beacon file and stared at it grimly, determined to see his end once and for all.

"Oh don't worry. I'll find out soon enough."


	36. Gage's New Friend And New Fear

**Author's Note:** *groan* I'm so sad that Arryn's going to L.A. She was so awesome! And her and Miles too... but... let's change the subject. To RTX. So... in a word... RTX was FREAKING AMAZING! I STILL WISHED THAT I WAS THERE AND NOT ON THE LIVE STREAM SO I COULD SEE ALL THE STUFF, BUT STILL! I'M SO HAPPY AND EXCITED FOR THE FUTURE OF RWBY! AND I HOPE TO CONNECT THE STORY OF THE SHOW WITH GAGE AND YANG'S ANTICS!

...

Gage was staring at his computer as he was currently watching InuYasha: The Final Act for about the third time in his life.

"*sigh* Why did they have to change Kagome's voice actress? I dont know why, but i liked her in the original..."

It was unlike him to watch english dubs, but personally, this was a dub he could actually tolerate.

"Ugh... is there anything else I can watch?"

He then paused the episode and looked at what he could watch next since it was the middle of the afternoon. He kept scrolling down and found one of the first shows that had emotionally broken him.

It was called 'Clannad.'

Seeing it made him instantly close out the page and scream at his computer,

"No. No. No. Nope. Nope. Nope. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NEVER. AGAIN. I DO NOT WANT TO CRY LIKE THAT EVER A-FUCKING-GAIN."

Gage felt chills run up his arm and leave goosebumps just from seeing the poster again. As much as he didn't want to, he remembered the last time he watched it. At the end of it, (including After Story) he was a blubbering mess and he just kept screaming at the screen as the credits were rolling.

"C'mon Gage... happy thoughts... don't remember that feel-filled rollercoaster..."

He then heard some loud thumping come from the room above him. Specifically, Team RWBY's room.

"Good... t-that's what I need. A distraction..."

He grabbed his sage leather jacket and put it on as he climbed out of his window. But then he heard a sudden scream which clearly sounded to have came from Weiss.

"What the hell are they doing now?!"

Gage frantically started to climb up the tree that was outside the window and prayed that Yang didn't do something to her by accident.

He didn't want her to spill the details about his and Yang's sex night. Not yet at least...

...

He made his way up the tree and held onto the ledge of RWBY's window sill.

He then raised his head up and look inside to see that Weiss was on top of one of bunk beds and that she was looking down at the ground terrified, Blake was next to her also looking at the ground in a more focused manner, but Ruby and Yang were looking under Weiss's bed strangely with their weapons unholstered.

"Ruby! Yang! Get it! Get it before it touches anything!"

Yang sighed,"We're trying Weiss!"

"Well try harder! I saw it go under there!"

Since he now had more than one reason to intrude, Gage climbed inside of the room and knocked on the side of the window.

"*sigh* What are you girls up to now?" He sighed.

Yang smiled and pointed at the floor, "Weiss said that she saw some weird animal on her pillow when she woke up. And now we're looking for it!"

"It was a rodent! A rat or something i'm sure of it!" The ice queen screamed. Weiss then looked at Gage and glared towards Yang, "Yang let Gage look for it! Maybe he'll eat it or something!"

Gage crossed his arms, "Hey that's offensive! And for the record, Snake meat has much more flavor that rodent meat!"

"So will you do it or not?!"

"Yeah yeah, give me a second..."

Gage moved next to Yang and went prone so he could see under the bed. "Man... i hope that this thing doesn't bite me in the face... and Weiss, if It does, you're paying for my rabies shot!"

He looked into the darkness of the underside of the bed, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see two small yellow orbs staring at him. And then it... squeaked.

"*squeak*"

"C'mere little guy! I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me!"

He heard another squeak and saw the two orbs move behind one of Weiss' s small dust cases, so he smiled and grabbed the case.

"C'mon! I want to see the little thing that made Weiss scream her head off!"

Gage then moved the case out of the way and stopped moving as he was now face-to-face with the mysterious creature.

And it was indeed a rodent. It had a slim body and head, it's hair was blonde and had a few orange accents, but weirdly, it had a huge bushy tail that was a lightish orange color. Like a fox tail almost.

"Uh..."

Him and the animal just stared at each other for a few seconds until It slowly crawled out of the dark and immediately, Gage recognized the animal. It wasn't a rat. It was actually a Ferret

It then revealed it's huge and beady eyes that made Gage's brain overload with cuteness!

"Awww! Look it's a Pyromancer Ferret!" He held his hands out and gestured for it to come to him, "C'mere! I wont hurt you it's okay!"

It's furry body wiggled towards him hesitantly, but then it put it's small paw on his thigh and squeaked as it climbed into his arms.

Gage was absolutely loving the hell out of the small creature, and held it out towards Weiss and the rest of Team RWBY as it's eyes grew to the size of big yellow saucers.

"Awww! You guys probably scared the living crap out of it! All it wanted was to be loved!"

It's bushy tailed wagged, and it stared at the four girls with innocence and terror emanating from it's small squeaks.

"Yang he's right! It's soooo cute!" Ruby tried to reach out towards the ferret, but instead it flinched and clung to Gage's hands.

"Hmm! *squeak!"

It then crawled up his shoulder and wrapped itself neatly around Gage's neck and laid there flat. Like a towel.

"It's okay buddy! They didn't know what you were!" He cooed.

Yang sighed with regret for her actions, and also tried to touch the animal, "Gage! How come it loves you?!" It quickly squeezed his shoulder, and then she started to move her hand towards it's head,

"Aw! I'm sorry! I didn't know how cute you were!"

Yang stroked its head gently with her finger, but then it jumped back into Gage's arms and hissed at the blonde violently.

"*hiss!*"

Gage squeezed the animal and patted it's head gently as he brought it closer to Yang,

"No! Don't hiss at your new mommy!" He yelled.

"Yeah don't hiss at me!" She hugged Gage and pressed her chest against the animal so the feret was in between both of them.

Weiss carefully hopped down from the bed and glared at the couple and the ferret, "You're not actually thinking of keeping that thing are you?!" She yelled.

Gage smiled, "Uh yeah! Look how cute it is! Now I just need to name it!"

Yang felt a brush of fur rub against her cleavage, so she looked down to see that the animal was now rubbing it's head against her breasts, and it was audibly squeaking. So at least now they could tell that it was a male ferret.

"Geez Yang. I think 'he' likes your boobs more than I do. And that's saying something...

" Gage chuckled

Ruby blushed, "U-Uh, T.M.I. Gage!"

"Eh hehe... shit..."

Yang carefully held the ferret and let it rest it's head against her stomach, and continue to worship her form.

"So at least we know it's a guy. But what are we going to name him?"

Gage looked at the rodent's bushy tail and had one name in mind, "Eh, I would call you 'Shippo', but you're not a fox now are you?"

He looked up at the ceiling and had another one pop into his head, "Hmm... how about... 'Noodle'?"

"Really?" Ruby said.

"Yang? How about it?"

"I like it. He's slim, and yellow. Like a noodle!" She replied.

"Sounds good!"

"*knock* *knock* *knock* Hello?!"

They all heard three knocks at the door, so Ruby went and opened it to see all of Team JNPR standing outside.

Jaune tried to peek inside, and Pyrrha did as well, "We heard some sort of small commotion and we came running." The Spartan said.

"So what's going on?" Jaune asked.

Gage took noodle and held it up to Jaune, "Just a little new fwiend of mine!" He cooed.

Weiss then covered her face and sighed, "*sigh* He's starting a petting zoo Pyrrha..."

Pyrrha looked at the top of Yang's bed and saw Blake. She was on her knees, but she had her hands on the frame of the bed and she was gazing at Noodle. And she was preparing to pounce. Like a cat.

"And it seems that the rodent is causing a change in Blake's instincts. But then again, she's part feline. So she can't help it."

Nora then popped out from in between everyone, "Oooh! IF GAGE'S STARTING A PETTING ZOO, THEN I WANT A FREE PASS!" She yelled.

"Uh... alright..." he replied.

Ren walked inside and stared at Noodle's big and beady eyes, "Are you going to keep that thing?" Gage nodded, 'yes', so he decided to ask a different question,

"You do know it'll need some sort of shot right?"

"Uh yeah."

Gage smiled and held Noodle as he put his paws onto the collar of his leather jacket, and started to climb onto his shoulder. "It's okay boy. They're all our friends" He then looked up at Blake,

"Gage. I think you should leave so Blake can return to her normal self." Weiss said.

"Right. Noodle's probably hungry anyway." He turned to Yang, "Yang? You want to come with me? We can get a bite to eat too if you want."

"Okay sure!"

...

The couple walked through Beacon's mess hall while everyone they passed had to make a double take to noticed the ferret that they were carrying with them.

"So... what type of food do you think a ferret would eat?" Gage asked.

Yang was carrying Noodle and she was continuously petting it's head as she looked at Gage,

"Kibble i'd guess..." she answered.

Gage groaned, "Ugh... well I'm too lazy to go all the way to a pet store in Vale, so how about we give Noodle some turkey until tomorrow?"

She held the rodent up and looked into it's eyes, "Would you want that? Would you eat some turkey?"

Noodle nodded, so Yang gave him to Gage, and she ran down to the cafeteria counter. She looked at the lunch lady and asked, "Can I have two turkey sandwiches please?"

The lady looked past her and at Noodle, as Gage had put him down onto one of the lunch tables.

"What the hell... is that?"

"Ahem!"

"Oh yeah. Here."

"Thank you!"

She handed Yang the tray, and she ran back to Gage And Noodle in a hurry. The blonde then sat down and used a knife to try and cut it into pieces for their new pet ferret.

But it was instead on top of Gage's shoulder, and was staring at the sandwich hungrily.

"Just give her a sec boy."

"*grumble*"

"Here Noodle!" Yang picked up a few bits of turkey and held it out to the ferret. Noodle then non-hesitantly bit down and swallowed the meat in one huge gulp.

"See? I knew you'd like it!" She giggled as she scratched under it's chin.

Noodle squeaked for a few seconds, but then suddenly, he opened up his eyes and jumped into Yang's arms as two girls approached the table.

"Hello Gage! Hello Yang!"

"Huh?"

Gage looked to the right and saw Velvet and Coco sit down in front of them. Since Velvet had already greeted them, Coco sat down, lowered her glasses, and chuckled,

"Hey you two. How's Beacon's star couple doing?"

Yang smiled, "Fine. We just found a new pet!"

Velvet and Coco both glanced at Noodle. Velvet gasped, while Coco chuckled once again,

"Oh I get it! It's your practice-child right?" She asked.

"HUH?!"

"I'm kidding! Hehe."

Velvet tapped her shoulder, "Don't be so rude!" The faunus then looked at Noodle again, "Hmm. Is it a Pyromancer ferret?!"

Gage nodded and scratched the ferret's back as it tried to eat, "Yes, 'he' is." Yang then leaned forward, "Wait, why is it called a Pyromancer ferret?"

Velvet rubbed Noodle's head and pointed at him, "They're a special breed of ferret. They have a huge resistance towards high temperatures of heat, and they're also known for their flexibility." She answered.

"Well it's good that he's resistant to heat, because i'm full of it!"

Yang cheery voice was like a beacon to Noodle, which made him become drawn towards her. He nuzzled his head against her hand, so she gently stroked her hand down his back.

"Aw, you're a good boy aren't you?!"

Coco snickered and quickly glanced at Gage as she looked at Yang, "Hehehe, Geez Yang, it looks like now you have two cuties that fell in love with you!"

"Rrgh.."

The brawler glared and growled at her in response, so Velvet tried to change the subject,

"Oh, uh, H-Hey Gage! It looks like Green Bean's gonna have a new friend now right?!"

Gage frowned, "Aw shit, I completely forgot about that..." Yang nudged him, "Do you think she'll get jealous like she did with me?" She asked him.

"*sigh* Maybe. Noodle's a guy, so maybe she'll go easy on me. But, we'll cross that bridge when we accidentally stumble upon it."

He then looked at Coco, and tried to change the direction of the conversation once again,

"So what's new with you guys?"

Coco leaned back and stretched her arms, "Well, I heard a little rumor that some girl saw you two 'getting busy' in the locker room." She smirked, "Hehe, you know Gage, I never expected you to be that daring. Or horny for that matter!"

Gage and Yang's faces quickly turned to a dark shade of red as they both stammered and stuttered,

"D-DAH! IT'S A RUMOR?!"

"Yup. And it's spreading like a wildfire!"

Yang slammed her fists on the table and stood up. "Wait! What girl?!" Coco looked her for a few seconds and quickly turned back around, "Uh, I think it was the one that's behind me..."

Yang looked behind her and immediately tried to sit back down so she wouldn't be noticed. She did that only because the girl was the same girl that she had seen stalking Gage before their make out session in the locker room.

It was Cinder.

Yang whispered to Gage, "It's that Girl again! The one that you said was with the White Fang!"

"Shit. Really?!" He raised his head up and took a small peak, but Cinder was staring right at him.

"Y-Yeah it's her."

Coco smiled, "What's the story with her then? Did she get pissed at Yang for stealing you or something like that?"

Gage rubbed the back of his head and tried to come up with some sort of excuse.

"No. Nothing like that. She's just kind of a... stalker of mine. But uh, she's kind of creepy, so just... keep your distance from her. Alright?"

"Gotcha shady!"

"Good."

He tried to get another small peak at Cinder, but as he looked at her again, he noticed something... strange. She had a huge creepy grin lined across her face. As if she was... plotting something.

He had seen enough already, so he grabbed Noodle and Yang's hand and decided to leave before something terrifying would happen.

"O-Okay. I think we should go. I, uh don't want her to spread another rumor."

Coco nodded, "Alright. But hey, we'll try to keep that other little naughty rumor of yours from spreading!"

"T-Thanks. I guess we'll see you later then!"

Before they could leave, Velvet quickly stopped Gage for one last reminder,

"Oh wait! Gage, you do know that your little ferret friend has to get a rabies shot right?!"

"*sigh* Yeah I know. I'm gonna take him tomorrow." He sighed.

"But Gage, you can have the nurse do it for you."

"Does she even have rabies vaccines?"

Coco interrupted once again, "Uh yeah. This is school is designed for fighting Grimm remember? So she could probably do it for you. If you bribe her..."

"Okay then..." Gage looked at Yang, "Want to take him to the nurse Yang?"

Yang took Noodle from Gage, and she goes the ferret tightly, "Sure. But are we going to be there for a while?"

"Hehe. Ohhh yeah..."

...

**Later...**

"Ugh..."

The couple both groaned in exhaustion, as it took their new pet nearly an hour to be caught after it tried to run away from the nurse, but luckily, Gage caught Noodle and held him down long enough for the nurse to administer the shot.

And now their little 'bundle of joy' was curled up in a ball and sound asleep in Yang's arms.

"I'm... i'm just glad he's asleep now." Gage coughed.

Yang stumbled and couldn't keep her mouth closed from her panting, "Yeah... but i'm tired now too..."

They were both walking down the dorm halls, in search of Gage's dorm so they could rest.

"What time is it anyway?" She asked.

Gage was too lazy to take his scroll out, so he just glanced out one of the windows they were passing, but he still couldn't tell. So, he took a closer look and eventually saw that the sun had already set, and that the moon was rising.

"I don't know. But it's night time..." He answered her.

Yang yawned, "Okay... *yawn* So can I sleep in your dorm tonight then?"

"Sure thing..."

"Okay..."

She walked down the hall and unlocked his dorm door for him before turning back, "Are you coming..."

"Yeah I... hmm?" He was looking at his reflection in the window until he suddenly noticed something out the corner of his eye.

In the reflection, he could see himself and th hall behind him, but there was also something... slightly disturbing. At the end of the hall, there was a bright, amber-colored eye that was peeking around that corner. Directly at Gage.

He froze with fear, and tried to keep a straight face so the stalker couldn't see any sudden movements and become alerted.

"W... Who the fuck is that?" He wondered.

...

Yang was inside Gage's dorm. As she entered, she, took of her boots and sockz, laid Noodle gently on one of the pillows that Gage had on his bed, and tried not to wake him up.

She then took off her jacket and set it down on Gage's desk before walking to his front door and opening it. She looked out into the hall and saw Gage looking at the corner of the hall suspiciously.

"What's he doing?" She thought.

He smiled and looked back at her before he gently moved towards the end of the hall. "I'll be there in a second!" He shouted.

"Hmm... oh well. I guess now I can get UNDRESSED..." she said loudly as she went back inside the dorm.

"D-Damn it." Gage thought.

He was starting to creep up on the bur of the hall and he was about to turn the corner, but then he heard loud footsteps run off down the hall in a rush.

"H-Hey! Get back here!"

He looked down the hall and was disappointed to see that the stalker had gotten away, and he would have chased them, but he was already tired out.

He just stared down the hall and turned back to his dorm as he sighed loudly,

"*sigh*... Maybe it was Ruby. She's done weird things like that before. And it wouldn't be weird if she did do it... Oh well..."

He walked up to his door just as Yang's head popped out of the room, "Hey Gage? Where's the tank top I left here to wear?"

"In the bottom drawer of my desk."

"Okay. Just wait here for a second!"

She quickly ran into the dorm, opened up his desk, and took the tank top out of it. And then, she took off her short shorts and tube top in a hurry,

"Why do I have to wait?" Gage asked as he walked in. He then saw Yang and became flabbergasted, "What are- mmm!"

Yang sighed, "*sigh* You had to take a peak didnt you?" She said this because she was wearing nothing but her black laced bra and panties, which Gage did not mind at all.

He blushed and looked down, but then she grabbed him by his chin and raised his head back up,

"Don't look away Care-Bear. I like it when you get all nervous. It makes you seem so innocent, and it makes me want to pin you to a wall...~"

"S-Sorry. You're just so... sexy Yang..."

"Hmmm!" She then grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and made him stumble and fall against the bed.

"You're such a sweetheart Gage..."

Yang walked in front of him, and knelt down just enough to slip her tongue into his mouth and steal a long kiss from him.

"Mmm..." he enjoyed it, so he kissed her again as she tried to move away and then she moved him up and pushed him down onto his back before she walked back to his desk,

"Now Gage, get undressed so we can snuggle..."

"Y-Yeah... eh heh...I forgot about that..."

Doing as he was told, he took off his jacket and placed his shoes under his bed. He then put his jacket on his desk and smiled as he saw that Noodle was sound asleep on his pillow.

"Hey Yang. Is it okay if I let Noodle stay at my place?"

"Yeah. Better here than a room with Zwei!"

Yang put on her yellow tank top, and moved towards the lightswitch. She dimmed, and turned it off, and started to walk towards the bed as Gage was still looking at Noodle.

"Gage..."

"Yeah- oof!" As he turned around, he felt Yang push him down onto his pillow, and jump on top of him,

"Since it's Noodle's first night in here, I put him on one side of the bed, so then we could have _this_ side all to ourselves.~"

She quickly covered them both with their blanket before she placed her hands onto Gage's shoulders and inched herself closer and closer to him as she stared into his bright turquoise eyes.

"Hehehe..."

She giggled quietly and finally kissed him on the lips once again. They both closed their eyes and moaned for a bit before they both fell silent, but Gage hadn't felt something this sensational in a while. So, he gently placed her hands on her sides and squeezed her skin gently, as they both moaned again.

Yang fell onto her side without breaking their kiss, and she squeezed his shoulders before she removed one of her hands.

"Mmm..."

She then grabbed his right hand and moved it down from her curves, and onto her thigh, so Gage took the risk, and slowly moved his hand above her ass, causing her to giggle even more seductively,

"Hehehe... Gage... you're a lot more friskier than usual... I like it..."

She then brought his hand down once again, and made him grip her ass firmly, causing her to moan.

"Well, you always want me to be more 'confident' when we sleep together, so I thought that this was the perfect chance..." he replied.

She just sighed and cupped the side of his cheek as she gently kissed him again. Gage pushed his lips a lot more quicker than usual, and tried his best to breathe through his nose.

Yang just continued to moan as she felt his hand begin to caress the cheeks of her butt harshly.

His breathing escalated and so did hers, so they both broke the kiss and gasped before Gage suddenly asked,

"So... do you want to-"

"Yes!" She whispered.

And without hesitation, Gage flipped Yang onto her back, and hovered above her as he pressed his lips against her neck. She let out a soft moan and closed her eyes as she felt his hand move up her stomach and towards her breasts...

...

**Three hours later...**

...

They didn't get too intimate, but they did make out a bit before they both became breathless and fell asleep in each other's arms. Well... at least Yang did.

Gage on the other hand, didn't. Sure Yang's body and lips made him forget about his weird encounter in the hallway outside his door, but not for long.

Now, Yang was resting her head against Gage's forehead, and she had her arms wrapped around his neck while she snored quietly.

Gage's eyes had grown tired, and red, but he couldn't shake the feeling that... someone was watching him. But he tried to deny it.

"It couldn't have been that girl Cinder... I mean... if she tried anything now, it'd just be stupid. A stupid gamble..."

He let go of Yang and tried to let the cold air soothe his headache. He still let her arms stay where they were, but he just needed to try and let his mind become blank.

"Like i said before, that person in the hallway was... probably Ruby. It couldn't have been anyone else... but... w... wait a second..."

His eyes suddenly shot wide open, and he began to breathe heavily because he suddenly realized something. Something shocking that he didn't realize before.

Ruby doesn't have amber-colored eyes.

But Cinder does.

"S-She was f-following me and Y-Yang. So she could f-find out which d-dorm I lived in... and i lead her right to it!"

Gage felt his body begin to become drenched in his own sweat as he looked at his dark room, so he slowly slipped out Yang's arms and slid out of his bed.

He ran to his door and locked it, and then he ran towards his open window and quickly shut and locked it as well. But the sudden rush made his body feel uneasy.

He took off his black and now sweaty shirt, and ran to his thermostat so he could turn on the cold air and let it cool him off while he ran to the bathroom.

Gage opened the door and immediately gagged, so he lifted up the toilet seat and retched into it.

"*cough* *cough* *cough*"

But nothing came out. He just fell onto his knees and started to cough uncontrollably as he lowered his head into the toilet bowl...

...

He eventually stumbled out of the bathroom, and flushed his vomit-free toilet. But his stomach was still unsettled.

"H-How... how is this going to end?"

He looked over by his nightstand and saw that his black Collector's scroll was blinking. Which Indicated that he had just received a message.

"Who... *pant* who the fuck is texting me at three o'clock at night?"

He picked it up, unlocked it, and sat at the foot of his bed as he began to read the text.

But strangely, it was from Emile.

"Ey! U need to talk to me kid! NOW!"

Gage rubbed his eyes before he texted back,

"Wut is it Em?"

"I just came back from a night raid, and I found something good... and something bad. And they both involve u. So which do u want to hear first?"

Gage honestly didn't want to ask, but he had to. For Yang's sake. And since he wanted it straight, he asked for the bad new first.

"The bad news. just give it to me straight."

"Alright." Em replied. He then sent another text... Which made Gage nearly throw up from fear on the spot. He said,

"Kid. The White Fang put a bounty on your head."

Emile then waited a second before sending another text, "But ey don't wrry. Me and Qrow both know about it, so we're going to try and keep it from spreading across the dark side of the internet."

Gage had his hand over his mouth at this point, so he slowly waited a few minutes before Emile finally texted him again,

"So... are u still going on that raid?"

Gage just sighed and replied, "I can't back out now. I've been planning this whole thing out so it's only right that I go through with it."

"Alright then. I'll tell u the good news then. While I was there, I found some encrypted files that... might have some info about ur dad's murder."

He then became more interested as Emile sent multiple files over the chat. "Thanks Em. That kinda cheered me up. I'll decrypt those tomorrow night." Gage messaged him.

Em sent one message which also helped Gage a bit.

"Aight. Listen. If you still feel a bit crappy by the time you go after the fang... just let me know and i'll come to save your ass. So until then, good luck to ya kid."

"Thanks Em. I'll keep it in mind."

Gage then set his scroll down onto his big stand and fell back onto his bed. He covered up his eyes and sighed,

"Fuck me..."

"Hmm..."

He quickly looked back as heard Yang fuss a little. But, it wasn't just some bad dream of hers, she just woke up and started to become worried to see that Gage was just sitting at the foot of the bed. Wide awake.

The blonde raised her back off of the bed, and moved the strap of her tank top back over her shoulder,

"Gage... what are you doing... come back to bed..." She whispered.

He just stared at her contemptly and climbed back onto the bed.

"I-I can't tell her. She'd freak if she found out. And besides, Em said he'll take care of it anyway..."

Instead of telling her, he just crawled on top of Yang and looked down at her with a emotionless stare.

That made her become even more concerned, "Gage? What's wrong? Are you having nightmares again?" She asked him.

"No..."

"Mmph!"

He suddenly kissed her deeply and sighed heavily as he did so. He then parted from Yang's lips, and rested his head on her chest, as he honestly felt sick to his stomach. (Not from the kiss obviously.)

Gage sighed, and wrapped his arms around Yang's waist, "I'm just... scared Yang..." he whispered.

She could see that something had spooked him, and so she brushed the back of his head and looked down at him,

"Scared of what?"

"All of... this."

"Gage... what do you mean?"

He tried to breathe calmly, and then he moved the blanket so that it would cover both of them before he spoke again,

"You and me... Beacon... The Collectors and The White Fang... all of it is just... so much to take in. And I think the stress is finally getting to me..."

Following her instincts, Yang kissed his cheek, and put her head back on her pillow as she continued to brush his hair.

"Gage. Don't worry. Everything's going to turn out the way it should. And i'm going to stay by you until the end."

Gage laughed a bit and moved his head under her neck, so he could make sure that he could hold onto Yang and never let her go,

"Yeah... and... Yang... i'll make sure that you'll be there to see how it ends..."


	37. Autumn Leaves, Roses, and Sunflowers

**Author's Note: ***sigh* So I start high school up again in a few days, so I'll try to work on these as much as I can, so if I dont post in a while it's because of that. You guys know the struggle. But please, (i beg you) keep up with the support and i'll try my best to update more often!

**Author's fun fact** **#2**: So I googled the name 'Gage' the other day and apparently it means, "An offer (a thing or one's life) as a guarantee of good faith, or someone else's happiness." (Which kind of cool, since that's kind of a theme i'm going for with him.) And since that's his first name, His last name, Sim, is a hint towards his green color scheme. (Green, Sage, Olive, etc.)

**Song:** Centuries by Fallout Boy

Gage was sitting at his desk and he was also holding a brand new laptop that he was planning on using to hack into the White Fang's computer network once him and the rest of his friends go on their raid.

Emile had texted him a decrypted message that could have valuable information about where he could find any information about his father's killers.

"... Okay... okay. This better work or else the next white fang soldier I see is going to be in a world of hurt..."

He used a piece of duct tape to cover the black laptop's webcam, and he also plugged in his Collector's scroll to it.

He didn't even open the decryption software that he had download and ge was already sweating because if he didn't decrypt the message fast enough, then all of Gage's information that he's gather so far could be infected with a virus and be erased in an instant.

"*deep breath* ... Alright. Lets do this."

He quickly opened up the message and the decryption software in an instant and started to type as far as he could.

"Okay, Okay, Okay what's the number?!"

The screen was just a random mess of constant moving numbers. To loosen the barrier, Gage would have to guess the correct number, and he would have to break through the barrier by typing certain coding commands.

"Come on! Come on! What is it?!"

A bunch of ones and zeros just kept popping up and occasionally a two or three. But out of the corner of the screen, he spotted one number that seemed out of place... the number seven.

"Of course! Lucky seven!"

He typed in the number and loosened the barrier, so he had already save himself some time.

Gage then cracked his knuckled and began to tap on the key like a speed demon.

"Break... open... decryption barrier!"

It gave way, and a blurred out article was put on the screen as the computer began to beep, which signaled that his time was running out.

"Moderator command... enhance and give me my damn info!"

The beeping became rapid as his typing matched the same pattern. A d because more frantic.

"Come on! Just a little bit more annnnnddd... there!"

He pressed enter and let out a deep sigh as the article became clear and the file became immune to any type of virus.

"*sigh* That was close. Now... is it what i've been looking for?"

He zoomed in on the picture and read the document line for line, "The Atlesian army has been researching about a mini mac gun/rail gun, and luckily we have managed to steal the blueprints before they were able to'- wait, What is this shit?!"

The document was talking about a mini mac cannon that would fire electrically charged rails, and apparently they could be able to be mounted to an airship or small tank.

But it wasn't at all what Gage had been looking for, so he shut his laptop in frustration and slammed his fist on the desk loudly,

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"

He then pushed his chair away from his desk and leaned back in it as he cursed at Emile and held his forehead,

"Damn it Em! Check your sources before you get my fucking hopes up! *sigh*"

He stared at his ceiling and covered his bloodshot eyes as he had stayed up all night to try and get situated with the decryption program on his computer.

Noodle, Gage and Yang's new pet Ferret, then scurried out from under his bed and jumped on top of his lap.

"*sigh* It's okay Noodle... I'm just tired."

He looked over at one of his desk drawers and opened it so he could take out a huge bag of kibble that he had bought the day before.

"Here..."

Gage poured a small bowl of it and put it on the ground, and Noodle immediately started to eat all of it.

Since the ferret was distracted, he leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes once again,

"Looks like the only way I can find what I'm looking for is if I hacking into their main network and steal the files for myself but... I'm gonna have to fight through the entire god damn cult to get that!"

It was nearly nine o'clock, so the school bell suddenly rang and signaled the start of passing period.

"Ugh... I am gonna chew the hell out of Em the next time i see his face..."

...

**Later...**

Gage went through all his classes like any other day and made it to lunch.

He was sitting down at Team RWBY and JNPR's table, trying to eat a fruit salad, but he could barely keep his eyes open and maintain to attention span to moved his jaws, so he just gave up and rested his head on his tray and tried to get some sleep.

"I knew I shouldn't have stayed up all that time... god damn it."

He then felt Yang's arm wrap around his stomach and squeeze his sides as he just groaned while she squealed with happiness.

"Finally! Time to hang out with my Gagey-bear!" She yelled.

"Good morning to you too Yang..."

"It's the middle of the afternoon Gage."

"Oh..."

She sat down next to him and leaned against his shoulder as he closed his eyes. "What's up with you?" she asked.

"Em gave me false info and I stayed up all night to find out that it was fake..." he answered.

"That's terrible. Oh well, maybe we'll find some more leads after our little raid."

"Yeah... maybe..."

"*sigh* Don't be so depressed Gage! I'm sure it'll come to us if we're patient. So, What do you want to do today? Have a date? Or just have a little more private time?~"

"And what do you mean by 'private time'. Ms. Xiao Long?!"

"AAH!"

Yang and Gage turned around and saw Ms. Glynda Goodwitch standing right behind her.

"I-It was just a joke! I just want to hang out with him I swear!" Yang said while blushing.

"Well, i'm sorry but It looks like you won't be able to do either of those things for the next two hours!" Glynda yelled.

"What? Why?!"

"Yang. Remember the other female student you assaulted? She had a nasal fracture after you ran into her, so now you have detention for the rest of the month. Now come on, it's only two hours!"

"Wha- two hours?! But she was-"

-No buts! You made a decision to break her nose, and now you must pay the consequences."

Yang looked at Gage with puppy eyes and spoke in a small innocent voice, "Oh... I guess I'll see you later Care-Bear..."

Gage leaned his head up a little bit and waved gently at her as she followed Goodwitch out into the hall, "Don't worry Yang. I'll wait in the tree again for you."

"Okay..."

...

Gage laid his head back down on the table again and started to drift off to slumberland, until he heard another groan of sadness.

"Mmmm... who is it now?"

He looked to his right and saw that Ruby had sat down next to him and laid her head down on the table just like he did. Since she wasn't acting like her normal hyper self, he decided to ask her what what was the matter.

"Hey Ruby... why are you acting so glum?"

She groaned again as her stomach growled, so she turned her head to Gage and whispered,

"I'm hungry... but I don't have any money left in my account..."

Gage grinned tiredly and slid his food tray next to her, "Here. Have it. I'm too tired to eat..."

She immediately smiled and began to dig in, "Thank you! Wait, why are are acting so depressed?"

"Just tired. Anyway, why don't you put more money in your lunch account so you don't starve to death?"

Ruby tried to speak as she was stuffing her face with fruit, "Because I would have to tell my dad and then I would have to go all the way to Vale to go to the CCT..."

Gage squinted at her, "Why don't you just use the one that's here at Beacon?" Ruby raised her head and and tilted her head as she squinted back at him, "Didn't you hear? One of those guys that infiltrated the school got in there and hacked it. It just locks all of us out of the system now."

"Wait, what?!" He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up, and went wide eyed, "They hacked it?! As in they connect the white fang's computer network to shut it down?!"

"Um, I guess... I don't really know Gage."

Gage then grabbed Ruby's hands and made her look at him as his eyes glowed with angst and hope .

"Ruby! Will you help me get into the CCT?!"

"But the military has it under observation-"

"We can sneak in! I'm a living breathing stealth machine remember?!"

She looked away and whined as she tried to think, but then Gage made an offer that she couldn't refuse,

"If this fails then I'll buy you lunch for the rest of the year!"

"*gasp* Cookies too?!" She yelled.

"*sigh* Yes those too."

"Then I'll do it!"

"Good. Now come on! Lets do it!"

...

After he waited for Ruby to eat her food, Gage and her set our for the CCT and arrived at it's steps in under five minutes.

They both stood outside and looked up at the monstrous building,

"Geez this one is so small compared to the one in Atlas. No wonder why they decided to take this one down first..." he said.

Ruby crossed her arms and looked at him, "OR they could have just wanted to block all communication with every Huntsman and Huntress..." she said aggressively.

"Eh, maybe..."

Gage had his new laptop tucked under his arm, and he stared at the steps of building curiously as Ruby had said that the military were observing it. But, there wasn't a soldier in sight.

"Hmm... that's weird. There's no one here."

"Maybe they're all inside..." the rose suggested.

"Yeah..." he looked at her and smiled, "All right! Hoods up!" Gage then grabbed the back of Ruby's hood and pulled it over her head, causing her to growl before he put on his own hood.

"You just said that so you could do that to me didn't you?" She mumbled

"No. But I did want to see what you'd do!" He replied.

She sighed again and started to walk up the steps, "So what do you think you're gonna find from doing this?"

Gage followed Ruby and walked up the steps with her, still trying his best .net to hold onto his laptop.

"What do you think? A lead on my dad's killers!"

They both made it to the front desk, and the female service A.I. popped up, but it was cutting in and out of of their sight.

"W-W-Welcome t-to the C-Cross-C-Continental T-Transmission building! What are you two planning on doing today?"

"Uh, we'd like to use the communication room please." Gage said.

The holographic woman smiled and nodded as an elevator open behind Gage and Ruby,

"There you are. Now have a nice day!"

Ruby stepped into the elevator and so did Gage. She then looked at him for split second and looked at the elevator buttons sheepishly.

"What is it?" He asked while smiling.

"N-Nothing!"

Too bad for her, he's made that face before when he was younger.

"You want to press all the buttons don't you?"

She blushed nervously and stayed quiet so, he went ahead and clicked all of the buttons. All thirty of them.

"Man Weiss and Yang weren't wrong when they said that you act like a kid a lot."

"W-Well I still am one aren't I?!"

"Heh... I guess..."

"Rrrgh!" She jabbed her elbow into his side and made Gage cough with laughter.

"I'm just kidding Ruby! Hahaha! Relax!"

"Shut up..."

Ruby then sat down on the floor with her legs crossed as she looked down at the ground, while her face was still red. Gage chuckled again and put a hand on her shoulder,

"Hey, you do know I still scream at the sight of ice cream and cookies like you do right?"

"Pfft... really?"

"Yeah but usually for bacon mostly. So don't feel to bad when someone says that you're 'immature' or something like that. Everyone has a cutesy imagination deep down inside. Like you and me!"

Ruby looked back up at him and smiled happily. "Thanks Gage..."

"No problem."

They both looked ahead of them as the elevator doors kept closing and reopening.

"Hey... Ruby?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You're... so young, innocent, and sweet... so why do you want to become a Huntress... and fight the White Fang?"

Ruby smiled with a slight blush once again and looked up at him,

"Well, when I was little, Yang would always read me stories before bed. The ones about a hero who would help numerous people and eventually live happily ever after, and I loved them so much... and..."

She then suddenly paused and looked away,

"...Has Yang told you about my Mom yet?"

"...Yeah. She did..." he answered.

Ruby quickly smiled and continued, trying her best not to think about her mother Summer Rose,

"I always looked up to her. She was my mom and she was a Huntress. And she'd always tell me and Yang about how she'd help people on missions, and how she would fight the Grimm, so... I decided that I wanted to grow up and become a Huntress like her, my Dad, and my Uncle Qrow. So I could help others and fight evil! And as you can see, i'm on the right path. So after I met Blake and Weiss, I thought that 'Well if I want to start out helping people, why not my friends?!' So me and Yang started to help both of them. And so far we've fought against the White Fang, went on missions and hunt the Grimm, made new friends... and then we met you Gage. And now I want to help you. But..."

"What?" Gage asked.

His question made Ruby pause and lower her voice so she would speak in a more... depressed tone.

"Gage... what would you do after you find out who killed your dad?"

He simply smiled and put his arm around the little rose, "Welp, i'd keep going and bring them down, as long as you and everyone else are still with me."

"You would?"

"Yeah. You... you guys are the only thing I have left that I can call a family. You, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Green Bean, and everyone else. So i'm not gonna let the White Fang take anyone away from me ever again." He then looked at her and smiled once more, "And who knows, maybe by the time this is all over, we'll go down in history."

The elevator then suddenly stopped, and a buzzer rang into both of their ears,

"*bzzzt!* A Security protocol is currently initiated! The floor that you are currently trying to access is under surveillance at this time, so please return here at a later time. Thank you. *bzzzt!*"

"*sigh* Ah crap..." Gage sighed with annoyance and took out his Collector's scroll. "What now?!" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry about it."

He held it up to the elevator's 3D screen, and it scanned his scroll with a red laser.

"A-A-Access require-ed need i-i-i-i- What is your command- Professor Ozpin -?"

"I need your override." Gage answered.

"G-Granted. Y-Y-You may now enter. Please have a wonderful day!"

The doors opened and Gage and Ruby sprinted out of the elevator. He took out his laptop and slammed it on the main console's desk,

"Okay. Ruby keep watch. This is gonna take a while."

"Okay..."

He opened the laptop, plugged it into the console, and saw the image of a black chess piece pop up on the screen. But the strange thing about it was that there was a small text box under it. Almost if it was meant for someone to come back and access its information.

"Whatever. Let's get going!" Gage cracked his knuckles and started to type endlessly as Ruby just watched all the doors in the room.

"Hmm..." she paced around the room and looked out the CCT's main window. "Wow..." she could see past Beacon and have a clear view of Vale from the building. And never has she ever dreamed of being at this height.

"This is so cool!"

She glanced back at Gage and frowned at him, as he was just looking at his computer screen. "Eh, well I guess I came here to break in. Not sight-see." She thought.

...

Ten minutes passed and nothing interesting had happened. Ruby was now just sitting on the ground next to the elevator with Crescent Rose in her arms. And Gage was just really quiet.

"Buhhhhh..." she pulled her hood down over her out of pure boredom and laid her head back on the floor.

He didn't respond, so she just groaned even louder and blew a raspberry.

"Ughhh..."

"*sigh* Don't worry Rubes, I'm close to breaking in. I can feel it!" He sighed.

She got up and glared at the back of his head,

"You didn't do it yet?!" She yelled.

"Pssh. No! I was trying to guess the password!"

"Why would you try to guess it?!"

"I don't have a list with me. How else am I supposed to get a password?"

"You really didn't plan this out that much did you?!"

"Yeah I didn't! I'm tired as fuc-"

"WHO IS IN HERE?!"

Their argument was cut short, as a secret door opened and a man in an Atlas military uniform walked out into the main room. All whilst staring at Gage and Ruby.

Gage looked at the man. He had black hair, and he was wearing a white glove on his right hand. Although Gage couldn't recognize him, Ruby did.

"General Ironwood?" She asked.

Ironwood's expression changed from a scowl, to a small smile as he looked at both of them. But... he was eyeing Gage for some reason.

"Ah. Hello Ms. Rose." -His smile then grew larger as he looked at Gage again - "-And you must Mr. Gaigus Sim."

"I-It's Gage. Sir."

Ruby became uncontrollably nervous and shuffled over to Gage, but that only made The General move even closer and hold out his hand with the glove on it,

"Well then, 'Gage', it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Gage gulped and looked at the man as his body froze in fear, "U-Uh. Y-You're not going to a-arrest us right?" He stuttered.

Ruby nudged him in the gut,

"Gage!"

"Oh- uh, Sorry!"

He grasped Ironwood's hand and squeezed it tightly, as he felt like this was some sort of a job interview now, and shook it once.

"You're forgiven, and no I will not arrest you. However, I would like to know why you two are here."

Ruby looked at Gage, so he tried to come up with something on the spot, "Oh, uh, Ruby told me that she was out of lunch money, and that the CCT wasn't working, so I decided to take a knock at it and try to get it working again." He said.

The general shrugged and chuckled as he looked out the building's window, "Hmm. Hehe. Well, knock yourself out. None of our soldiers could even crack through it."

"Well, wish me luck."

Gage moved his scroll onto his lap and looked down at it as he tried to discreetly text Emile,

"Hey. Dud. No time to explain. Send me a list of all the passwords u found so far." He sent.

"K." Em replied.

Gage then looked up at Ironwood, "Hey, does that room you just came from have a coffee maker in it?"

"I actually think It does."

"Great! Ruby, how about you go with Ironwood and fix me up a cup?"

"Uh..."

As she hesitated, Gage's pupils became smaller, and his eyelids opened a lot more than usual.

"Um..."

His head then tilted to the side immensely, so she could tell that his body language was saying, 'JUST DO IT!'. So we obliged,

"Okay... would you... like some Ironwood?"

"Why yes, thank you Ruby."

...

Her and General Ironwood entered the break room and started up the coffee brewer, and waited a few minutes to let all the cups be filled.

Ruby stood next to the counter and smiled nervously, as the general just stood in front of her and looked around the room.

And then he looked at her, so she hesitantly asked,

"So... why were you here?"

He laughed, "Haha... well, high-ranking people such as myself, Ozpin, and Glynda often have to have a little bit of downtime every now and then, so I thought that this place would be perfect. But, now that you and Gage are here... I need to ask you a question Ruby."

She squinted and nodded at him,

"Oh-okay, go ahead..."

Ironwood put down his cup cup coffee and look at Ruby with a more serious expression, and lowered his voice,

"How is Gage doing so far?" He asked.

"He's fine. He's been dating my sister for three months now, he knows how to rub my partner Weiss the wrong way, and he sometimes gives me tips on my homework. So yeah, I think he's doing pretty good so far." She answered.

The general sighed heavily with relief, "*sigh* Well that's a weight lifted off of my shoulders... for now." Ruby titled her head, "W... What do you mean by that?" She asked him.

He sighed once again,

"Well, you do know the position he was in before he came here don't you?"

"Yeah... What about it?"

"Ruby, he was out there by himself for... along time. And being isolated for that long would take a huge toll on his metal state."

Ruby put her coffee on the counter, and jumped in front of the general,

"W-What are you saying?"

Ironwood walked away and looked nonchalantly out one of the room's windows,

"Any normal person would have broken down and begin to develop some type of mental illness. And i'm surprised that he hasn't cracked yet. But people like him always break eventually."

"W-What?!"

He then looked at her again,

"Ruby. I'm telling you to watch yourself. Anyone of these days he could snap, and the result could be brutal. So you need to distance yourself, and take care of your team. Because all of you, including Yang, will need to 'take care' of him if something happens. And if you don't, people could get hurt. And you wouldn't want that now would you?"

She shook her head in disagreement, and glared at him,

"No I wouldn't! But Gage isn't some... monster! He's a human! And I know he would never kill anyone innocent! And... he would never hurt me... and i know he'd kill himself if something happened to Yang!"

Ironwood smiled, "You've only known him for three months. So you don't know what he is capable of. But I do. I've seen his type before. They'll snap, listen to the voices in their head, and carry out the deaths of anyone the voices tell them to kill."

"He's not a creature of Grimm! He's strong, and he wouldn't let himself do something that evil!"

She then noticed something. Gage hasn't been assigned a team yet. And there's students currently entering Beacon and being assigned teams. Except for him,

"Wait a second, is that the reason why he doesn't have a team?! Because you think he's some... killer?!"

James's grin widened, "The exact reason actually. But I wouldn't call him a killer. That will only be known after he snaps. And it WILL happen Ruby. It always does..."

Ruby had heard enough, so she picked her drink up and growled at him as she brushed past him,

"It won't. Because that's not. Going. To. Happen."

She opened the door and walked to Gage, who was still typing away,

"Annnd there! I got it!" He cheered. Ironwood walked in as well and laughed, "Oh did you now?"

Gage quickly unplugged his laptop and pointed at the CCT computer, "Hell yeah! The password was 'Queen has pawns!'. Look at it!" Ruby cringed at the general's immediate change in personality, and stayed quiet.

"Hmmm. You must have some skill If you were able to hack better than most of my technically-advanced soldiers." He chuckled.

Gage looked away sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Hehe... yup that's me... 'hacker extraordinaire'..."

"Tell me Gage, are interested in being a black hat hacker? Because i'd love to have you work for me."

"Uh no thanks. I think it'll just stick to slaying beowolves..."

"Are you sure? Because i'd love-"

Ruby then grabbed Gage by his wrist hand and carried his laptop under her arm as she started to drag him towards the elevator.

"He said 'no' sir! Now come on Gage, Yang's going to be angry if you don't spend any time with her!"

"Okay okay..."

...

**Five minutes later...**

...

They both got to Gage's dorm, but he had gotten a bit worried for Ruby, as she hasn't said a single word since they left the CCT.

He opened the door to his dorm and was greeted by Noodle, who started to sniff his feet.

"Yo Noodle!"

The ferret squeaked as it saw Ruby and jumped on top of his bed. So, Gage tried to cheer her up from whatever she was feeling bad about,

"As you can see, my new 'roommate' is feeling a lot more at home now! And he's probably feeling a little hungry too..."

"Cool..." was all she muttered.

She sat down on his bed as well, so he put his laptop on his lap and sat next to her.

"So... I got a little peek of what the computer had to offer, and I was really disappointed, but that only means that I have the potential to hit the jackpot when we go out to their next base of operations!"

"That's in two weeks right?" She asked.

"Yeah... just about..."

"..."

Ruby paused and stared at the floor, but Gage could already tell that she was hesitating to say something. And she could feel at her, so she had no choice,

"Hey... Gage..."

"Yeah?"

"... When you finally find who killed your dad... what are you going to do to them?"

He opened his mouth to say something... and then he closed it. It was a hard question because he hadn't thought of the answer just yet. It was all too alarming to think about at the time, but then... Ruby asked something grimm.

"... Are you going to kill them?"

Gage's eyes widened, so he looked away and up at the ceiling in an instant, so he could try and figure out his true answer.

"I... don't know-"

Ruby then interrupted him, "I wouldn't blame you... I mean... if I found the grimm who killed my mom, i'd rip it apart..." she said.

"Ruby... why are you acting like this all of a sudden? ...d...did Ironwood say something to you about me when you were in the other room with him?"

She nodded and lowered her head, "Yeah... and he... he said that..." Gage then noticed that her shoulders scrunched up and that her voice... became shakier than it already was, and it appeared to be very hard for Ruby to speak.

"He said that... *sniffle* you're insane... and that me, Yang, and everyone else should stay away from you. *sniffle* Or else one day you'll snap, *sniffle* and kill us..."

She titled her head to the left and rested her on his shoulders as a tear drop formed and gently rolled down her cheek.

"Ruby..."

Gage looked at her as she grabbed his arm and squeezed it as she held onto him. He sighed and slipped it out from her grasp so he could sympathetically put it around her.

"You have to remember Ruby, Ironwood's with the enemy. So you can't believe anything he says. Especially if it's that shitty of a lie-"

"I know it was! * sniffle* but that's not why *sniffle* i'm crying!"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her head against him as hard as she could,

"The day that your airship crashed in the field, I was so scared and mad at you, because I... *sniffle* I didn't want Yang to lose someone again! *sniffle* and I didn't want a friend to die!"

Ruby raised her head up, and made Gage squeeze her even tighter as her eyes were bright red and watering continuously.

"Gage! *sniffle* Listen to me! *sniffle* My mom died along time ago. *sniffle* And you're the only person i've even mentioned her to, *sniffle* and that's only because Yang told you about her! So how bad do you think that affected me?!"

"Ruby-"

"Gage- *sniffle* -I... *gasp* I just don't want anyone to die!"

Gage became dead silent and let Ruby squeeze his stomach like a boa constrictor, as he tried his best to help her let it all out.

...

Minutes passed and nothing changed. Ruby was trying to keep herself quiet but she just couldn't. And Gage just hugged her and kept rubbing her back. She was gasping almost every single second and he really didn't know how he could calm her down except to let her cry herself dry.

But then Gage remembered something.

This was almost a repeat of something that had happened to him three years ago when he was fifteen. When he was Ruby's age.

He was heavily depressed after the death of his mother and then one day he decided to talk it out with his dad, but strangely, his dad didn't tell him some made up lie that everything was going to be okay. He told Gage the truth. That,

"You can't do anything except forget it. You put it in the back of your mind and try not to remember it. Don't think about it. Don't dwell on it for the rest of your life. You have to deal with it because the feeling of loss is going to stay with you until the day you die. So you need to stay positive. Do or find whatever makes you happy and stay with it. Because that happiness will help you forget about it."

Gage remembered that since he was fifteen, mostly because he was surprised at how cold his dad was during the moment. But, he also remembered it because... his dad wasn't wrong.

So he looked down at Ruby as she was crying loudly, and looked out his window as he pulled her in close and gave her a massive bear hug like Yang would always give him.

"Ruby... listen. I... I can't promise you that no one's ever going to die that's how the world works. You can love someone so much, and then they might not be there with you the next day because of some bullshit. And death is just part of life. You can't be ready for it, and personally, I don't think you're suppose to be. I've known that for awhile and it made me become scared shitless sometimes, but i'm alive and happy now because I knew it. So you need to live with it Ruby. You just put your fear in the back of your mind... and hide it so then you can move forward towards tomorrow..."

She started to gasp a little bit less after that, so Gage went on,

"But... don't cry. I can promise you that no one's going to die... right now. You're the youngest out of all of us Ruby. So we're not going to make you see something that shouldn't. And me and Yang are gonna do our best on that! But, you're going to have to do your part too, so don't look so sad. You're our little morale machine, so give us the motivation we need okay?!"

"*sniffle* Okay..." she sniffled.

Ruby then looked up at him and wiped her eyes, seeming to be feeling slightly better.

"Gage... *sniffle* thank you. i'm *sniffle* I'm sorry that i- *sniffle* cried so mu-"

"Ruby. You're fine." He mumbled. "I won't tell anyone about this. So just keep smiling alright."

"Okay... but Gage... really. Thank you. I was actually surprised that you made me stop bawling..."

He laughed, "Well, I have to start practicing sooner or later if I'm going to be your future brother in law!

She smiled and let go of him, "*sniffle* speaking of that, I think I figured out one of the reasons why Yang loves you so much..."

"And what's that?"

"*sniffle* You're like a big teddy bear with the way you give hugs. I guess that's why Yang calls you by that silly nickname..."

...

Another five minutes passed and Ruby eventually stopped sniffling, and she let go of Gage as she tried to get a hold of herself.

"I think I'm okay now..."

"Are you sure?" Gage asked.

"Yeah." She looked at the door and stood up, "And I think I should go. It's getting late..."

"Okay. But... take it easy Rubes. Seriously."

Ruby nodded as she walked towards the door and opened it, "I will but... I want you to do one more thing for me Gage. And if not for me, then please, for Yang's sake..."

He tilted his head and asked, "Sure... what is it?"

She went out into the hall and shut the door almost all the way just before finally muttered,

"Please... just...don't die."

Ruby then shut the door and left Gage in silence. He listened to her footsteps as the went down the hall and faded away.

Gage just stared at the door and gripped his bed sheets as he chuckled and smiled as he looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Ruby. But I can't promise you or Yang that either..."

He then let his smile fade and fell back onto his bed as he covered his eyes and winced. Not in pain. But in frustration.

Because he knew that he couldn't keep all of his promises.

...

**Six hours later...**

...

Gage was in the same position he was in when Ruby left. After she left, all he did was text Yang and told that he had to study, even though he didn't, And he hasn't even moved a muscle since then.

It was almost midnight and he wasn't tired at all. The reason he was sitting there, lying awake was that he was trying to get Ruby's voice out of his head.

"Why did she have to say that..."

He finally moved and looked to the left, at his window and saw that it was night time, and that he could see that Noodle was sleeping on one of his pillows again.

"It's night?"

He picked up his scroll and looked at it to see that he had three missed calls from Yang, and five text messages.

The messages read,

"Since u have to study 2nite, how about we go out to eat tomorrow?"

That was five hours ago.

"You can pick the place and i'll pay."

Four hours.

"Gagey?"

Three.

"U there?"

Two.

"Why aren't u answering me?"

One.

He just read them and groaned loudly as he threw his scroll onto the other end of his bed.

"What was I doing? Did I zone out or... get drunk or something... AAAH!"

Gage raised his head up and gripped his forehead, as it felt like his brain was going to burst out of his head.

"What the fuck..." he growled.

"Aah... shit."

He felt like the world was moving around him, so he took off his jacket and threw it onto his desk, and took off his boots before he finally climbed into his bed and pulled the blankets over himself.

Since he had four pillows, Gage took one out from under noodle and hugged it as he rested his head and tried to close his eyes

"What's wrong with me? I can usually handle all of this at once... but now that I have to deal with Yang... and Ruby... and everyone else... it's been harder to think...*sigh* maybe I just need a small break..."

He then felt noodle scurry under his blankets and eventually slide into Gage's arms.

"Noodle... It's okay boy..."

The ferret squeaked, so Gage raised the blanket and rubbed the top of his head. He was caught off guard as he stared at the rodent's yellow hair and thought about how frantic Yang's texting seemed to be.

"She's probably awake, so I should probably call her..."

He took his scroll out and went into his contact list. He found Yang's, and it said that her scroll was still active, so he called her.

The phone rang once and she quickly answered it,

"Gage?" She asked.

"Hey Yang... sorry for not replying earlier, I was really tired and I guess I kinda passed out..."

"No. It's okay... you had to study since you stayed up late last night and I know that you were already tired... anyway, it's okay... we can do some things tomorrow."

Gage frowned as he went on, "That's the thing I wanted to talk about..." he whispered.

"What?"

He continued, "I'm not really feeling... okay. I feel i'm going to pass out and i think I'm starting to stress out too much... so... I think I need to... stop and rest for a few days by myself..."

Yang didn't speak for a few seconds. But then he heard her voice become quieter,

"Oh... okay..."

He could hear the disappointment in her voice, and it tore his heart in half, "I know it sounds selfish, but i'm really starting to freak out and I'm feeling like I'm-" he didn't finish before Yang cut him off.

"No. No. Gage. I get it... you need your space and you need a moment to breathe. And I don't want my baby to collapse from exhaustion... so take all the time you need."

He smiled and tiredly chuckled, "Hehe... thank you for understanding Yang. And don't worry, it'll just be until saturday I promise."

"Okay. But don't rush yourself Gagey. I'll manage..."

Gage sighed heavily and closed his eyes as he pushed the back of his head into his pillow, "*sigh* Again, thank you for understanding." He heard Yang giggle, "You're welcome!" She said cheerfully.

He then rubbed his eyes and took in a deep breath,

"Okay... goodnight Yang. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight Care-Bear."

She hung up, so Gage put his scroll under his pillow and let Noodle crawl next to him. He then finally closed his eyes, brought his blanket up to his neck, and let his guilt overtake him as he tried to fall asleep.

However, Gage didn't get any sleep that night either. For two reasons, one being the way he basically told Yang to leave him alone, and the main one being what Ruby asked of him earlier. And he couldn't get it out of his head.

So, Gage just laid there wide awake throughout the night, and thought about what the world would be like without him.


	38. A Day Of Lies

**Author's Note:** Alright. Since school's starting up again, i'll try my best to post, but the chapters may be a little bit , now the preview of upcoming story arc. Stress, preparation, action, New encounter with a certain multi-colored shortie, feels, and... that's all i'm gonna say about that. But before that happens, I am very sorry that i've been dragging out this whole, "Incoming raid" thing for a long time, but I promise you, it was so I could get an idea of what's going to go down. Now, please read, enjoy, and review!

(Also, I would have uploaded this quicker, but there was the whole 'website was shut down' thing.)

**Song:** I'm So Sorry! By Imagine Dragons

...

Yang opened her eyes and yawned as she raised herself out of her bed. "Mmmm..." she groaned.

It was a late Saturday morning, and she was still very tired.

She flopped onto the other end of her bed and pulled out her scroll to see if anyone sent any texts to her, but there was none.

Normally she'd be okay with this, but... she hasn't even heard from Gage since the night he called her. And even since then, she's barely seen him. Only a few times after class and that was it. And even then all he did was walk her to class and give her a few kisses.

Yang groaned again and rolled over to the other side of her bed, gripping the end of her pillow as she did so,

"Why is he... avoiding me? Did I... do something? Rrrgh, maybe it was those texts I sent him... they probably sounded really desperate... but then again, he's never been angry when i'd ask him to come sleep with me..."

"I just hope he doesn't go crazy or something like that, because no one would be able to bail him out of Ozpin's office... *sigh*"

Yang just sighed and closed her eyes as she tried to go back to sleep.

"I'll confront him later if i see him... but until then I need to figure out what I'm gonna say..."

But then that all flew out of the window, as she heard someone knock frantically on her dorm's door.

"Ughhh..."

Yang then jumped off of her bed and grumbled as she opened the door, since no one else was there to open it. She opened it to see both Pyrrha and Nora standing outside, and Pyrrha was glaring furiously at the blond.

"Hey you guys. What's going on?" Yang asked.

Nora shrugged, "I don't know. Pyrrha won't tell me." Pyrrha then chimed in and grabbed Yang by her shoulders, "Yang. Did something happen between you and Gage recently?!"

Yang's eyes grew in size and she shook her head, "N-No! Nothing at all! Why?" Pyrrha sighed with relief and let go of her, "Because every time I've seen Gage the last two days he's been acting like a... um... hmm... what's the word..."

"A zombie?!" Nora yelled.

"Yes! a zombie! He's been acting like one of those things whenever you weren't around Yang. And he looks like he hasn't gotten any sleep either. And I got worried."

Yang looked back at the clock above her window and saw that it was 3:00 o'clock already. "I guess I'll make it up along the way..." she thought.

She then turned back to Pyrrha and Nora,

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower and then I'll look for him. I'll find out what's wrong with him. I promise."

Nora tilted her head, "Are you sure he'll tell you? I asked him if he was okay earlier, and he seemed pretty cranky because he growled at me! And then he just walked away!" She said with a nervous smile.

Yang laughed internally, "Jeez he can really act like Blake sometimes. Even when he's stressed..." she thought.

Pyrrha snapped her out of her thought, "Yang? How do you think he'll react if you confront him?" She asked.

Yang laughed, "Oh, it'll be fine you guys I promise! I'll see what's bothering him and ask him to spill it. And I know he'll tell me... he... always lets me know what's scaring him... so I can help him..."

She then finished the rest of her sentence in her head,

"And that's why I love him..."

...

**Later...**

...

Yang took her shower, got dressed, and walked out her dorm with her mind set on finding her boyfriend.

"Where could he be? He always hangs out with me, so... maybe he's eating or something."

"Yeah. I'll ask Weiss if he's there!" She said as she took out her scroll.

Ruby and the rest of Yang's team would always eat at this time, so that's why the blonde decided to call Weiss and ask her if Gage was there as well.

"Weiss? Hello?"

"Hello Yang what is it?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask if Gage was in the lunch hall with you."

"No he isn't. But I did see him earlier. And he... was really in a bad mood."

Yang frowned, "Um... was he drunk by any chance?"

Weiss sighed, "*sigh*... now that i think about it, he wasn't walking straight."

"God damn it Gage..." Yang groaned. "Well thanks for the info Weiss. I guess I'll go find him."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and Yang started to walk down the halls while she tried to get a good idea of where Drunk Gage could be...

...

Half an hour passed and she didn't see him in any of the quads or courtyards, which was a relief, but she still couldn't find him.

"This is getting ridiculous..."

She took out her scroll again, but she hesitated to call him. "He did tell me that he was going to try and relax... and calling him and asking him if he was okay would probably ruin that. But then again, he won't care if he's drunk!"

So she called him, and he picked up before the phone could even ring once.

"Yang... where are you?! I miss you sooo much...*hiccup*."

Yang gripped her forehead, "*sigh* I'm looking for you! Are you okay?" She asked politely.

She heard Gage whimper, "Nooo... because I can't find you... and I miss you... oh... and I'm... I'm not drunk. I promise...Nnmn..."

"You don't have to lie. I won't care. Now tell me where you are."

"I'm in my bed... with Noodle... now come find us... he needs his mommy, and I need my *hiccup* Firefox..."

"Holy shit he's hammered..." Yang thought. "Don't worry Care-Bear. I'm coming."

"Kay Kay... byeeee..."

Gage hung up and Yang turned around and sighed as she went off back towards the dorms.

"Looks like I'm going to have to be his nurse again... and I'm also going to have to avoid his attempts to make out with me..."

But, as she started walking, she heard other people start talking and A LOT of footsteps stop right behind her. The voices were deep and she could hear all of them continue to murmur, "Is it true? Is it true?!"

"What the-"

"YAAANG!"

The voices all shouted her name as she turned around, but all she did was let her jaw drop wide open because there was a horde of Male students (CRDL included), standing in front of her. They then swarmed Yang, and surrounded her as they began to attack her with questions,

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!"

"YOU'RE SO SEXY!"

"WE CAN DO TO YOU WHAT GAGE COULDN'T!"

"PLEASE LET US COMFORT YOU!"

"PLEASE LET US HAVE YOU YANG!"

Yang nearly fainted from the flurry of voices, and the way the students all kept her from leaving the circle of men that all of them had formed. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" She screamed.

A small voice then caught her off guard,

"Everyone thinks you're single Yang!"

"WHAT?!"

The voice faded, and one man stepped forwards and grabbed Yang by her wrist, but she quickly punched him in the nose and knocked him onto the floor, "HEY! HANDS OFF! I'M TAKEN!" The student then tried to get off from the ground. "BUT WE THOUGHT YOU DUMPED HIM!" the man yelled.

Another man then grabbed Yang by her arm, and began to pull her away.

Her eyes immediately turned Super Saiyan God Red, and she raised her fist to demolish her admirer's face….. but then she stopped when she saw who it was.

It was Lie Ren.

"REN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"SAVING YOU!" He answered.

He tugged on her arm, and she began to run as fast as she could with him as all the other men began to chase the two of them relentlessly. Cardin, who acted as their leader, pointed and shouted at them as he tried to follow them in his wheelchair,

"GET THEM! HE IS GOING TO STEAL HER AWAY FROM ALL OF US. SO GO! GET THEM BEFORE SHE CAN ESCAPE! NOW!"

"YES SIR!" The mob shouted.

…

They ran for what seemed like forever, and the mob just wouldn't let up. They would tear right through the halls and through anyone who would get into their way. Yang was thinking about just jumping out one of the window that they would pass and let Gage patch her up later, but then she got that thought stuck in her head and started to romanticise about it, and let Ren continue to drag her along the way.

"Yang! Now is not the time to daydream!"

"Mmmm…... AAH! S-SORRY!" she said as she tapped her cheek to keep herself from blushing. "I guess i should pay attention to the mob that is chasing after me…"

"Yes you should!"

"I said i was sorry!"

Ren had enough of this. So he had moved his attention towards a chair that they were passing. He then picked it up and used his aura and consumed it in a coat of magenta colored energy, and threw it as their pursuers.

"Watch out!" he yelled at them.

"SHUT UP! WE'RE CHASING YOU REMEMBER?!"

"Just giving you a heads up."

The chair landed in front of the mob, and they all jumped back as it suddenly exploded and pushed them all onto the ground, and cause the students in the back to trip over the ones in the front.

Ren was quick on his feet, so he pushed Yang into a vacant classroom, and locked the door as the mob got back up and started to run again.

"Where'd they go?! Find them damn it! Before Gage decides to take her back!"

Yang gripped the side of the door in anger as she tried to peek out of it, "What?! Why are they saying that?!"

Ren closed the door and sighed, "It's because of Gage Yang. He got drunk, and started to spout some nonsense, so then everyone thought that you broke up with him." He explained.

Yang sighed, "*sigh* Well that didn't happen because I literally just woke up!" She walked over to one of the desks and sat down, "So Ren, how did you know Gage was drunk?"

Ren crossed his arms, "He passed out in the middle of the hallway, and I helped him back into his room. So I just gave him water and went to look for you."

Yang looked down at the desk sighed again, "i've got to find him and clear all these break up rumors." Ren laughed, "Yeah, but you should probably wait till the mob disbands."

She just put her head against the desk, "Why do all guys make a big deal over me? I mean, Weiss and Pyrrha are more of a bigger deal than me, so why does every go want me? Even if they know I'm Gage, they don't care."

"Yang don't feel bad about it. It's just human nature. People always want something that they can't have. So they try even harder to get it, and all you can do is watch them fight over it."

"Or I can just knock them all out..." she muttered.

"That too." Ren replied.

She raised her head back up and stared blankly at the door, "So are they gone yet?" She asked.

Ren nodded, "I think so. They were all screaming for a few seconds and then they all just went quiet."

He cracked the door open and peeked through it just enough to see the entire mob laying on the floor, and hear them groan.

"W-What the-"

"Renny!"

The door then suddenly flew off of it's hinges, and Ren fell back onto the floor. He covered his eyes as light shone through the door and blinded him... and then he felt a finger tap against his nose.

"Boop!"

Nora then walked in with Magnhild over her shoulder, "I FOUND YOU!" Ren sighed with relief, "Nora, please don't scare me like that again..."

"No promises!"

Yang was actually happy to see the trigger-happy girl, so she walked up to her and Ren, "Nora how did you know we were even here?!" She said.

Nora giggled, "Hehehe! I heard someone say that Ren was with that group of boys that were after Yang and I got mad, so I came here and fought them all to find jim! Now Ren," Her grip on Magnhild tightened, "PLEASE TELL ME, WHY YOU ARE IN AN EMPTY CLASSROOM WITH YANG?!"

"I-I s-saw Yang being chased by that mob, so I helped her escape. Those were what my intentions were I promise!"

"They better have been!"

"Geez she's crazier than I thought." Yang thought. Nora then walked up to her, "And Yang, if you steal my Renny away from me, then i'll steal your 'Care-Bear' too!" She said with a grin.

"Okay Nora! That won't happen I promise!"

"Okay apology accepted! Now, you should probably go find Gage while all those guys are knocked out!"

Yang nodded and waved goodbye as she went off down the hall, "Okay I will! Oh and thanks for saving me Ren!"

...

**Later...**

...

Yang made sure that the mob of men had stopped following her, and then she finally walked all the way back to Gage's dorm.

She found his door and knocked on it three times, but he didn't open it so she just unlocked it with the password that Gage gave to her scroll.

"Gage? Are you here?"

"Yang... I missed you..."

Yang looked into his room. His computer was on, and for some reason, and he had steam opened on it. But Gage wasn't on his computer.

Instead he was just In his bed, hanging his head and hand off of the side, all while he had an empty beer bottle in his hand. His eyes were bloodshot, and partially open, and he could barely speak.

Yang didn't even react to it, and she just walked over and sat on the foot of his bed.

"Hey! What are you doing Gage?"

Gage hummed and looked at his computer, "I... I wanted to play Halo... but apparently you can't on the computer... so I just decided to go to bed..." he slurred.

Yang then saw that his eyes were watering. "Were you crying?" She asked him.

He nodded and sniffled as he covered himself with his blankets, "...Yeah *hiccup* I heard people say that you broke up with me and I got sad..."

"So you were crying about the rumor that you caused?"

"Mmhm..."

"That YOU caused, Gage."

"Yeah..." he said quietly.

Yang let out a small breath and scooted next to him. She then placed a hand on the top of his head and stroked his hair,

"Gage. You're really drunk."

"Yeah! *hiccup* and it's all your fault Yang..."

"How is it my fault?!"

"Re... Remember the day we were... on that big flashy wheel thingy?"

"You mean the ferris wheel?" She corrected him.

"Yeah that thing. You were soooo scared about dying... even though I told you that wouldn't happen... and then Ruby was crying even after I said the same thing to her... and then I got scared... and felt bad for avoiding you... and all that stuff... was just stupid... and it's your fault!"

She couldn't get what he was trying to say, and thought that the thing he said about Ruby was complete nonsense so she decided to apologize anyway, "Okay Gage i'm sorry. Sorry I scared you..."

"Mmm... you better be!"

She then fell back and laid on top of him, "So was that all this you did today?" She asked quietly.

Gage laughed, "Hehehe... no. I fell asleep earlier... and *hiccup* I had a really weird dream..."

"What was it about?"

His eyes darted back to her and then he hugged her and pulled her in close so he could whisper,

"I... walked into my room, and Blake was there... and so were you but... you had a fox tail... and then...you two jumped ontop of me... and... i had a three some with you and Blake... and then I woke up... and my pants were all wet..."

Yang had to take a double take and tried not to believe what he said. "D-Do you like Blake?" She asked him. Prepared to beat him to death if he said yes.

"Well... she's... really cute...and nice... and she has cat ears... but..." He looked back at Yang and whispered to her again, "But Yang... you're my favorite... and I love you..."

Yang smiled happily and hugged him as he did the same, "Aw... I love you too..." Gage then smiled and tried his best to keep his eyes open,

"So... does this mean we're back together?"

"*sigh* Gage we never broke up in the first place!"

"W...We didn't? Then... why was I crying so much?"

"Gage. You're drunk. Remember?"

He laughed, "No...No i'm not! You are! Hehehe..."

"Whatever..."

...

Yang laid there on top of him and closed her eyes after a few minutes because she thought that Gage had fallen asleep as well, but he didn't.

She felt him tap her shoulder, and whisper into her ear once again, "Yang... wake up..." he said quietly. She groaned and opened up her eyes again, "Mmm... what?"

Gage turned and laid on his back as he look up at the ceiling, "I have another weird thing to tell you... about Blake..."

Yang opened her eyes a little bit more, as she wanted to he a what he had to say about her partner.

"Gage... she didn't try to do something with you... did she?" She asked as she mentally cursed herself for every thinking the faunus would do something like that.

He shook his head, "No... well at least I don't... think so... anyway, I saw her earlier and... she dragged me into a broom closet..."

Yang's head lit up with multiple red flags, and multiple assumptions about what Blake did. But she just kept repeating, "I don't like where this is going..."

He continued, "And i thought she was gonna do something to me... but then she... started crying. And said that... she needed to tell me about her and... and that she did something really bad..."

"She was... crying? Why?"

"I don't know... so then I just hugged her and told her that 'everything's going to turn out the way it should'... you know... like you told me... and it worked... so then she left... and then Ren found me in there..."

Yang pressed her head against the back of his and sighed, "Good... but *sigh* What's with you and crying girls? I mean, you're always the one to find them and make them stop..."

Gage laughed, "I know! Fuck me right? Heheh..." she laughed with him, "Hehe... yeah..."

But then he turned and felt up her thigh, "No... really... fuck me... i'm horny..." he said with his eyes closed. He then squeezed her leg, and gently slid his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned at first, and moved her hands slowly up his chest until she reached his shoulders, and held onto them.

"M...mmmmmmm!"

Yang paused for a few seconds and let Gage savor the moment, but then she quickly pushed him back a little bit and let their tongues separate.

"Damn it Gage, why are you always horny the very rare times that i'm not?!" She said loudly.

Gage closed his eyes again and started to suck on her neck like a vampire, "Mmm... that's my secret... I'm always horny!" He started to suck harder, which caused her to squeeze his shoulder blades,

"I always see you everyday Yang... and everyday... i'm like this on the inside! So... will you let make love to you? He whispered.

She gave it a few moments to think it over... but then she smiled, "...No. You're drunk Gage. And I don't want you to accidentally get me pregnant!"

He moaned, "Mmm... but I have those condoms under my bed... and..." he then moved his down up her leg, towards her crotch, and he used his other hand to gently stroke against her cheek,

"I'll worship you Yang... you and every... part of your body..."

He went in for another kiss, but instead instead meeting her lips, he instead met the palm of her hand, and felt as she tried to slowly push his head back down onto his pillow.

"That sounds really tempting, but I want you to be sober when you do that to me. Because I want you to remember it..." She said.

"Awww- but-"

"No buts. Besides I need to go do something quickly..."

Yang got up from the bed, and walked towards the door as Gage whined, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to have a little chat with Blake. Then I'll comeback and take care of you. Okay?"

He huffed, "Mmm...Okay..." and then he went under his blankets again and closed his eyes,

"...And can you bring me some water when you come back? ...Please?"

"Yes care-bear..."

"Thank you..."

He sounded a lot like a child right now, so she just smiled at him cutely, and opened the door and left.

...

**Meanwhile...**

...

Blake was walking through one of Beacon's courtyards, and she was trying to process all of the emotions that she was feeling currently.

She had finally built up the courage to tell Gage the truth, but of course he had to be drunk when she was confident enough.

"Why did he have to be drunk? I would rather have him hear it and beat me, than ignore it and laugh it off as a joke..."

She's been broken for the last few days because she had thought that Gage's disappearance was because he was thinking about how to find the information that he was looking for on his dad.

"Why can't I do it?! I... I haven't been this scared ever. And why am I scared of Gage... he's not... not a monster-"

"Blake?!"

The faunist's thought was soon disturbed as Yang came from behind her and tapped on her shoulder.

"Yang?"

Yang held Blake's shoulder blades and looked straight into her eyes, "Are you okay? Gage said that you pulled him into a broom closet... and that you were crying."

Blake was internally shocked, but on the outside, she shook her head and tried to lie,

"W-What are you talking about? Nothing like that happened. I just... wanted to ask if he was okay since no one's seen him for a few days!"

"Oh. Okay... well he's just been stressed and was trying to relax a bit. But besides that, I just want to know if you're generally okay Blake. It's just that you've kind of distant from me and him recently..."

Blake was torn. She really wanted to tell her secret to Yang... but, "I can't tell Yang that I helped kill Gage's dad. It would put her in a bad spot, and i don't want to know what would happen to their relationship if Gage found out that she was keeping my secret from him..."

So, the faunus smiled, and lowered one of Yang's arms, "Yang... I assure you, i'm fine. I've just... been spending a lot of time with Sun. You can't be the only one with a happy relationship now can you?"

Yang smiled and laughed at her remark. "Hehehe... yeah I guess so." She lowered her arms from her partner's shoulder and took a step back, "It's good to know that you're okay Blakey. With our next mission coming up in a week, i just want everyone to be calm. So nothing bad happens..."

"Yang. It'll be fine. I'm sure that we'll find what we're looking for."

Yang nodded, "Yeah. Yeah we will." And started to walk away, "Anyway. I'll talk to you later. I've got to go make sure Gage doesn't throw up on his bed!"

Blake laughed and waved goodbye as well,

"Okay. Goodbye Yang!"

The blond then waved back, and slowly moved further and further away until she was out of Blake's sight.

Balke then let her smile fade, and sighed heavily, "I need to keep my head up. And wait until the right time to tell him. Or else everything I have will burn to the ground..."

"Blake?"

"Huh?"

She looked up, and saw that Sun was sitting in a tree branch that right was above her, and he was giving her a reluctant glare.

"Sun?!"

He waited for Yang to be out of sight, so then he jumped down when she was gone, "So, Did you tell the person your secret?" He asked.

"No..." she answered. "They just... kept changing the subject..."

"Blake. You need to do it eventually, or else it's going to drag you down and you'll never let it go."

She glared back at him, and raised her voice to a more angrier tone,"I know that Sun! You just... don't understand... and you can't!"

He took a few extra steps towards Blake and talked back to her, "Well, I could if you actually told me! Blake, I can keep a secret. Even if you murdered someone, i'd keep it!"

Blake shook her head in response to the irony that was in that sentence, and started to walk past him in silence.

"Sun. That's just it. I don't want you to." She said. He could hear the catch in her voice as she passed him and stayed quiet.

Blake thought the conversation was over at that point... but then Sun said something... shocking.

"Blake. The guy you're keeping the secret from... it's Gage. Isn't it?"

His words made her stop dead in her tracks. And all she could do then was take a deep breath... and keep walking away.

"Sun... I can't tell you. Or anyone. I'm sorry. I just don't want to drag anyone down with me."

Sun then just stood there and watched as the Cat faunus slowly walked away without even giving him an actual answer.

"Blake. I know you. You can't do it. Not without some sort of help..."


	39. I Picked You Because I Love You

**Author's Note:** Hello again you guys!

"Holy shit it's been almost a month since you uploaded a new chapter DatRtfantho! What the fuck man?!"

Here's the answer to that question. The first reason is school (obviously), and the second... Is that I am currently working on two new fics! One I am beta reading, and the other one is a new project that I will talk about very soon! But, here is a small teaser. The fic WILL involve Gage and Yang, but it is noncanon to this fic... and it will also be a videogame crossover! And for those who've followed me before I made RWBY Desertion, this new fic will not be a halo crossover like RWBY: ODSTs. But I will announce what it is once I have the first chapter written out, so until then, please enjoy this chapter and leave a review!

**Song:** Sleepwalking by Chain Gang of 1974

...

It's been nearly two days since Gage's drunken escapades occurred, and he still hasn't explained to Yang what really happened. While he was sober at least.

So Yang just brushed it off as some weird personal thing. He's been through a lot of changes during the last three months he's spent here at beacon, so she would understand if he was just trying to get those changes through his head.

Now, it was a late Tuesday afternoon, and the blonde brawler was outside his dorm room, and she started to open his door,

"Hey Care-bear! Are you doing okay today?" She asked as she entered.

Gage was at his desk, in a black shirt and his brown pants while he looking at his shotgun Mistletoe, which was in pieces on his desk.

"Hey Yang... and yes i'm okay..." he said without looking at her.

She noticed his lack of eye contact, so she walked behind him and put her arms around his neck as he continued to inspect his weapon. "Whatcha doing?" She asked.

He was rubbing a white cloth against the shotgun's detached barrel and was trying to clean it thoroughly like his mom had taught him.

"Just inspecting Mistletoe. Our mission is in a few days, so we have to be prepared for it."

"Yeah..." she replied as hugged him tighter. Yang then moved her head down to his ear and popped a question she had been wanting to ask him for a while,

"So with that coming up, I wanted to ask you if we could go out on a small date... since you know, we have some time..."

She had thought that he would say yes, but instead, his answer shocked her.

"...Maybe later... because I reallllly need to do maintenance on this old thing. You know, so my explosive arrows don't malfunction and blow my arm off by accident..."

Yang frowned and put her head down against Gage's neck. She just couldn't believe he said no. And it also scared her, since he's recently become quite distant from her... for an unknown reason.

"Oh... okay..." she said quietly. She tried hard not to speak her current thoughts out loud, but it was very hard. He was acting just as clueless as he was when she first met him. "Why can't you tell that I'm trying to have one last date with you. I told you that I was scared of dying, but... now it doesn't even feel like you care..." she had thought all of this at once in her mind, and all it did was make her feel worse.

Gage ignored her hug as it had became almost bone-crushing, and continued to put his shotgun back together.

"Did I just say that?" He thought. "I do need to inspect this. It's very critical that I do... but... I feel like I'm forgetting something... with Yang..."

He quickly glanced at his computer monitor, and nearly slapped himself in the head when he saw the date.

It was September 7th, which was also labor day, but that wasn't why he was mad at himself. Gage was mad at himself because this day was the day of His and Yang's three month anniversary.

"HOW CAN I BE THAT FUCKING STUPID?!" he mentally screamed.

Yang then felt his body move, as Gage suddenly put the parts of Mistletoe back on his desk. "What are you doing now?"

"I...i've uh... changed my mind. Let's go out..."

That cheered her up, but only a little bit, "Okay! Where do you want to go to?" She asked.

"I don't know. We'll just find something along the way I guess. But it doesn't have to be fancy right?"

"No." Yang answered. "It can be whatever. I don't want you to waste all of your old money on me now do I?"

"Well, my dad did want me to save it on something special... or someone."

She then laughed at him, "Hahahaha! Wow, I could taste the cheesiness in that Gage!" He blushed and run the back of his head, "Eh hehehehe... yeah... he taught me that line too..."

...

**Later...**

...

The couple boarded the next airship to Vale and found themselves in the downtown area once they landed. Which luckily, was also filled with a lot of family restaurants and cafes.

Gage watched as Yang was walking in front of him, searching for a place that looked very promising.

"No... that's a kids place, that place is too fancy, this place is closed, so how about... this place... wait... no... how about... ughh!"

Gage smiled as he saw how focused she was, "Hehe, maybe I should start calling her goldilocks because of her pickiness..." he thought.

"Oooh! Look! How about this place?!"

Gage looked as Yang had stopped in front of an old diner, named 'Dunkelman's', "...Uh Sure." He said, sort of surprised at her choice. "Not that i'm surprised, but you actually like these type of places?"

She smiled, "Yeah. Food's awesome, and it doesn't cost a lot. What's not to like?"

"Nothing I guess..."

He walked in front of her and held the door open so she could walk in first. "Oooh such a gentleman...~" she teased him.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." he laughed.

They both entered, and Gage was shocked to see that the whole diner was packed full of people.

"Holy crap."

Yang grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, "This place is kinda famous for it's food, surprisingly. But don't worry. I'm paying for this date." Gage tilted his head, "Yeah, and why exactly are you doing that? I mean, you shouldn't waste your dad's money on me if he knows I have a huge stash in my bank account already..."

"Gage. Don't worry about it! And besides, I haven't told him about you yet."

"Why not?" He asked. "I'm not a bad boy. Or at least I don't think I am... and I'm a Huntsman in training."

Yang stuck her finger out and dug it into Gage's chest, "That's just it! He'll want to meet you so badly, and then he'll want to ask us A LOT about our future and he'll just overreact to everything we do..." Gage chuckled and moved her hand, "Heh, he sounds prettyyyyy over protective..."

"Hehe, You don't know the half of it Care bear..."

They were both then interrupted by a woman, who asked them for their order, "Hello there you two! Welcome to Dunkelman's! May I take your order?" she asked them.

Yang smiled, "Yes please! I'd like a burger with everything on it! Ooh, and a vanilla shake."

The waitress nodded and turned to Gage,

"And you sir?"

"Oh, uh, cheeseburger with ketchup... with a side of fries. And a vanilla shake."

"Alright then, but you two will have to sit outside. As you can see, we're kinda packed right now..."

"Yeah sure. Come on Yang."

He then took her by the hand and they both both walked out.

...

They both found a table outside and sat down while they both waited for their food, but Gage just stayed silent the whole time, and was watching as other people walked down the sidewalk and passed them.

"Gage?" Yang asked.

He didn't respond. Gage just kept watching the sidewalk. And let the minutes fly by.

So, Eventually, the waitress came with their food, and Yang started to pester him to snap out of it.

"Gage? Gage! Snap out of it!"

"H-Huh?!"

He jumped a little bit and almost caused his shake to fall over. He quickly caught it and turned nervously to see Yang glaring at him.

"Sorry! I was just... concentrated!"

You angry rolled her eyes, "On what? The sidewalk?" She said sarcastically.

"N-No!"

"Then what is it? Does the food not look good or is it something else?"

"No Yang! It's just... *sigh* Can we change the subject? You know that I've been kind of on edge the last couple of days..."

She shook her head, "No. Gage, you've been avoiding me, and you've been acting really strange lately, and I want to know why! You can tell me! I just want to know what's wrong..."

Yang then looked to the side, and asked him a question in a very low voice, "Is it... because i'm too clingy... or something..." she asked.

Gage immediately shook his head and screamed, "No! No! No! Nothing like that at all! You're fine. You're just the cute amount of clingy."

"Then... why have you been avoiding me... and everyone else?"

He sighed, and knew that he couldn't keep his secret from her, and he knew that if he told her she would try and protect him to an extent, which was heartwarming, but he didn't want her to get killed because of him. So he had no choice.

"*sigh* Look, if I tell you, promise me that you won't scream at me or punch me in the face until we get home..."

Yang crossed her arms and squinted her eyes at him, "I promise. Now tell me." She said lowly.

"Okay... so remember the day we found Noodle?"

"Yeah. You woke up in the middle of the night and you were acting really weird..." she said.

He looked down and took a sip from his shake,

"Yeah, well there's a reason for that... you see, when I was out in the hall, I was looking around because I thought someone was following us. And at first I thought it was Ruby, but that quickly changed. Because then after I went to bed with you I woke up and saw that Emile texted me... and he told me that the White Fang had put a bounty on my head... "

Yang's hand gripped the side of the table and cracked it as her eyes turned red and darted back to Gage.

"They what?!"

He raised his arms in the air and tried to calm her down, "B-But don't worry! Em said that he found the file and tried to take it down before it made it's way on the bad side of the internet! So it's okay!" He whimpered.

"How is this okay?! You were targeted and you didn't tell me!"

"I know! I know and I'm sorry! I just didn't... I didn't want you to worry about me right before our mission... because I don't want you to risk your life for me."

She became flabbergasted, and stood up as she leaned over the table and grabbed Gage by the collar of his shirt,

"Gage, I love you! That means that I would be willing to fight anyone if it meant keeping you alive! So if I have to risk my life for you then I will and you can't tell me not to!"

He moved his hand over hers and grasped it before he lowered it away from his neck,

"Yang... don't say that. I don't want you to do something you shouldn't!"

"But... I... want to protect you..."

She stopped looked down mid sentence and slowly moved her hands down, and squeezed Gage's. "...Gage ...Everyday since I met you... i've fought you. I held Ember Celica to your head when we first met, I punched you in the eye while you were injured... and i almost tried to kill you before you took of your collector's mask... and i don't want to fight you anymore!"

"Yang-" she squeezed his hand with even more force and made him stop.

"I want to fight for you Gage. Because I don't want to lose you, and I don't want you to be taken away from me. So I'm going to protect you no matter what because you have been doing the same thing for me. And besides,

if i don't risk my life for the person that i love... then there wouldn't be a point in loving you at all!"

Gage was about to raise his voice and cut her off until he heard the last part of what she had said. 'if we don't risk our lives for the people that we love, then there's no point in loving them at all.'

He said this himself once. About fighting for someone. He didn't say it out loud, or to Yang, but he knew that she was saying the exact same thing to him, and he couldn't not let her fight for him. She loves him. And that's all that mattered in his eyes.

"Yang..." He made her stop talking and stood up out of his chair as well, "You're right... I know you are. And i'm sorry...

"So will you let me protect you? So then we can protect each other?" She asked.

Gage sighed heavily, and looked up at her with a smile, "Alright Yang. Just don't become a 'Yang-dere'!" He said.

Yang smiled and giggled as she sat back down in her chair. "Okay okay I get it! ...Nice pun by the way."

"I learned from the best!" He added.

They both then tried to laugh off their conversation, and began to eat their burgers and shakes in peace.

...

**Later...**

...

After they finished their food, they both started to have a small conversation about their friends. Because Yang had asked the question, "So do you think Jaune and Pyrrha are going to turn out okay?"

Gage finished his shake and threw it into a nearby trash can, "Yeah I think so. I mean, Jaune a goofball, and Pyrrha's really smart, but sometimes she's kind of an airhead when It comes to social things, and Jaune could... probably help with that." He said. "And there's another thing worrying me. Pyrrha has a lot to teach Jaune about fighting too, but I just hope she doesn't go too easy on him you know?"

Yang laughed, "Hehe Yeah. But hey, if that happened then maybe you could try to teach him something Gage."

"I'd rather train with him than Weiss any day..." he muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Aah!"

Gage jumped and almost fell backwards, as he saw both Weiss and Neptune standing on the sidewalk next to him and Yang.

She charged him as she gave him a death stare, and then she grabbed onto the lobe of his ear as she smiled grimly,

"I didnt hear what you said Gage. Could you say it again please?! Just a little bit louder?!"

He felt her fingernails dig into his skin, so he squeaked and yelled out as his voice cracked along with his dignity,

"I-I-I s-said that i'd rather train with W-Weiss more than anyone else -BECAUSE SHE'S SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME!"

"That's what I thought!"

Weiss released him, and he winced in pain while Yang tried not to laugh,

"*Exhale* Jesus Snowflake if you sharpen those things anymore you could make a weapon out of them!" He growled.

Weiss smiled and looked at her nails smugly, "Thank you Gage. I'll keep that in mind." She chuckled.

Gage rubbed his earlobe and sighed once again, "So what exactly are you two doing here? It's not like you, to you know, care about me Weiss. Neptune then turned and looked at the icy-haired girl

"She told me that we were going to look for you."

Gage sat back down and looked at Weiss with curiosity, "And why would that be Weiss?" He asked.

She paced over to the seat where Yang was sitting, "Yang may I sit here for a minute?" Yang nodded and got up as she drank from her shake, "Mmhm. Sure."

The blonde walked over to Gage and sat down on his lap. "Go ahead Weiss." She said

The heiress sighed, and moved her attention towards Gage, "So Weiss what is it?" He asked her.

She raised her voice,

"What do you think it is?! It's not like we have a crucial mission in two days that could result in death if we screw it up."

Since Yang was blocking him, he tried to look to the side, and at Weiss.

"Relax Weiss. I have a plan. Everything's gonna be fine if we stick through to it."

"YOU have a plan? Oh god..." she whined as she shook her head and facepalmed.

"Come on Weiss, my plans have always worked. The only time i've screwed up was when you guys found out that I was the man behind that mask!"

She still refused, "Gage you're preaching to the converted." But he still went on, "How converted?" He asked.

Weiss pointed at him and growled as she saw him smirk at her, "Rrrgh! I know that look on your face Gage! And it's not very pleasing when see it."

Gage sighed, "Weiss you can say no."

"NO."

"You don't even want to hear it?"

Neptune walked next to her, and whispered into Weiss' s ear, "Come on Weiss, you wouldn't even be discussing this if it wasn't for him." She stammered, "But he can't just feel so relaxed-"

"Weiss. Where do you think i've been the last couple of days? I'm just as stressed about this as you are." Gage interrupted her.

"Yeah Weiss, just give him a chance! Please?" Yang asked.

Weiss looked down at the the table, and sighed heavily as she looked back up at Gage. She then stared into his turquoise eyes with anger, and crossed her arms.

"*sigh* Fine i'll hear it."

He rejoiced, "See?! Wasn't that hard now was it?" He then took a napkin off of the table, and pointed at one of the ketchup bottles on the table, "Okay, can you pass me the ketchup?"

She did so, but angrily asked, "How is that relevant?!" in a enraged manner.

"Weiss. Just trust me."

He took the bottle and sprayed the ketchup onto the napkin, trying his best to draw a map with it while also trying to look over Yang's shoulder.

"Come on..."

"Gage, this isn't assuring me one bit."

"Just shut up and hear me out,"

He was very bad at this, but he managed to draw a plot of land, which was in the shape of a square, and he drew three X's labeled, 'Beacon', 'Waterfront', and 'Outpost'. And he put in the middle of the table.

"Yang can you... allow me to reach the table?" He asked his girlfriend.

"*sigh* Okay..."

Yang grumbled as she moved her legs sideways over Gage's knees, rested her neck against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck for support.

"There we go..." he said. Gage then scooted closer to the table, and pointed his finger above the X that was labeled Beacon.

"Here's the plan. On friday we sneak out after curfew and meet by the airpad. Since I managed to get a collector to pick us up in an airship, we'll get picked up and dropped off southeast of Beacon."

"Why southeast?" Weiss asked.

"Because that's where the outpost is. Also, the reason why we waited so long to do this was because we were waiting for the fang to move into this place."

"You could have told me that..."

Yang held a finger up to her lips and shushed her teammate, "Shhhh! Continue Care-Bear."

"Thank you. So then, the airship will drop us off south of the outpost and at a nearby abandoned hydroplant. I'll have another collector there to give us some gear gear supplies. Then after that, we'll scout out the base and see if there's any weaknesses in its defenses, and when we find one, We'll all quietly get in there, find what we're looking for, and get out."

"What if we screw it up? How do we get out then?"

"We run like hell into the forest and wait for back up. I've got Em on speed dial if anything happens, and he'll... probably get us out. So does that sounds good to you Snowflake?"

She hummed for a minute, and tapped the ketchup covered napkin twice, "What if we split into two groups so we can cover more ground?"

Gage smiled, "That's not a bad idea. How about... me, Blake, Ruby go in from the back of the base since we're mostly quiet, and then... You, Yang, Sun, Neptune and Zwei go in from the front?"

The heiress sighed, and stood up from the table, "*sigh* We'll work on it. We have two days, but i'd like to speak to you later about this. Is that okay with you?"

Gage was surprised at how she actually asked for his opinion, so he nodded and said, "Yeah. But later because I want to spend some more time with my sunshine!" He said as he looked wrapped one arm around Yang.

Weiss looked at Neptune, grabbed his hand, and began to pull him down the sidewalk, "Good then we've reached an impasse. Come on Neptune, you were suppose to take me somewhere special remember?"

"U-Uh yeah. I didn't forget..."

Yang and Gage just laughed as they both watched the other couple walk away down the street. Since he thought that somewhere special had meant somewhere expensive,Gage smiled once again and called out to them,

"Hey Neptune! Don't worry I'll pray for your wallet so Weiss doesn't empty it out!" He yelled.

"You're not funny Gage!" Weiss yelled back.

He just chuckled lowly and looked at Yang again. "Hehehe. I love pissing Weiss off. Is that a bad thing? " And Yang laughed with him, "Hehe, No don't worry. We all do that."

He looked at the table and saw that it was now completely devoid of food, so Yang placed some cash on the table and stood up off of Gage,

"So, want to go back home?" She asked him, whilst reaching for his hand.

"Sure, but don't walk too fast." He replied.

...

They were both walking hand in hand down the sidewalk, passing multiple citizens, buildings, and businesses. Gage was silent, and Yang was humming a happy tune as she gripped Gage's hand.

He looked at her and smiled. She was just... so happy. She's been this way since the day he met her, and it was almost hard to believe that she's never been this cheerful before she met him... and he wondered what she would be like if something happened to him.

"Uh... Yang..."

"Yes Gage?"

He was about to ask her, but... he already knew that the answer wouldn't be happy. So he shook his head and regretted thinking about it.

"Uh...Nothing... Nevermind..."

"It's okay. Now tell me what you wanted to say."

He saw that they were approaching a small bridge that went over a small river, so he looked down and kept walking as he continued with what he was going to say,

"Yang... I really don't deserve you. You're... so beautiful and kind... and sweet... and i'm...just a ghost of my old self. Every day i wake up I always think that you deserve someone better, and before you kissed me for the first time, I honestly thought you were going to just see me as a friend... and I was okay with that..."

"...Gage why would you think that?" She asked quietly.

"Because you really do deserve someone better. I mean, I forgot that today was our three month anniversary, and i almost chose cleaning my weapons over spending time with you. Because i'm a piece of shit..."

She smiled and looked down too,

"But Gage... I picked you. And do you want to know why? It's because you were a friend to me. A very close one, and even though I only knew you for a week, I didn't want anything to happen to you... and I even took responsibility for you. I told myself that I was going to help you... and I ended up falling in love with you... and we both ended up being happy. And we still are. So why do you always have to say that being with me feels just like a dream? Because it's not."

They got half way across the bridge, and Yang stopped walking. She let go of Gage's hand and sat on the concrete railing of the bridge and looked at him, so he moved towards the railing and placed his hands on it as he looked out onto the water as the sun started to set,

"I'm saying it because i'm happy Yang. I'm happy that this isn't a dream. I just don't want anything-"

Yang quickly covered his mouth and shushed him mid-sentence.

"Ah ah ah! Gage If you keep saying that over and over again then it might accidentally come true!"

"Hmmm-Hm-hm bmhm-tht thn-?" He mumbled.

She laughed and moved her hand away and kissed his cheek gently,

"Hehehe! *smooch* Now what was that care-bear?"

"I said, you really believe in jinxes and all that b.s.?"

"Oh. Well yeah. I mean, stuff happens all the time that we never see coming. Annnnd, since you survived a whole year by yourself in the wild-" she then pulled him in close and whispered into his ear-"Then you must be made of luck Sekushī...~" (Sexy)

He blushed and looked at the sun again whilst Yang looked at him hungrily, "B-But still. I-I don't believe in superstitions and all that stuff that much... "

She shook her head, "You're such a hypocrite. You always saw that 'you're just a ghost of your old self', but how can you believe in ghosts if you don't believe in other stuff like that?"

"I don't know. I just do..."

"That's not an answer..."

"*sigh* Look, since think you're such an 'expert' on spiritual things Yang, then can I ask you a question that I would ask myself?"

Yang smiled and put her hand on top of his, "Go ahead. Shoot Gagey..."

"Okay then... *sigh*... Yang... Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

Yang looked towards the sun and stretched out her other hand as if she could touch the beautiful sight,

"...Sometimes. And I'll always think of the same answer..."

"And what would that be? He asked.

"I think we're here... so we can make the world better." She then paused for a second and smirked at Gage,

"...You know, for the all kids that we're gonna have. Hehehe... i'm already thinking of a few names already!"

Gage closed his eyes and they re-opened nervously and became as wide as possible as he turned back to her,

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down for a second Yang-"

"Hahaha! Gage, you can tell me to stop but i'm still gonna think of some names whether you like it or not!"

"But that's sooo-"

"But that's how much I love you! I'm already thinking about our future together."

Gage looked at his lover with so much tenderness and warmth in his heart, so he moved in front of her, grabbed her by the hips, and pressed his body against hers as their Lilac and Blue eyes interlocked with one another.

"*sigh* Okay Yang, you can make up as many names as you want... but... you have to tell your dad about me first." He said to her.

"Okay... but _after_ we come back from the mission. Okay?" She said with a smile.

He moved in closer towards her and pressed his forehead against hers as he blinked and spoke softly without a single care in the world.

"Yeah. After..."


	40. House Party Protocol: Part One

**Author's Note:** THE TIME IS NEAR! THE TIME IS NOW MY FRIENDS! IT IS NOW! THE START OF RWBY VOLUME 3 WILL BE GLORIOUS! GLORIOUS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*clears throat*

*sigh* Okay.

Sorry about that. I let the hype consume me for a bit there. I am not insane. I promise. Anyway, with Volume three coming in TWO WEEKS HOLY FUCK. I will have to painfully state something that I wish I did not have to.

So, with the start of volume 3, this fic will technically no longer be Canon, which probably isn't that big of a deal to any of you, but it just... feels off to me. Also, If you want to know why it won't be it's because I have planned the Vytal tournament to be in... well a REALLY REALLY long time from where we are right now, but we will get there eventually I promise!

But that is in the future. And the time is now my friends

Also one last thing, just wanted to let you guys and the entire RT Community know that you're all awesome and that you are the reason I get out of bed every day and try to learn and create, even when i'm sick like I am right now. So then I can be inspired and entertain you all, and I am very happy that we can all watch and experience this whole new era of RWBY and Rooster Teeth in general together.

Thank you all.

Now please enjoy!

**Song:** Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons

(I'm sorry but I really love their music!)

...

"We're five minutes out! Everyone get prepped!" Gage yelled.

He looked back Into the airship as he saw all his friends simultaneously reload and ready all of their weapons

He did the same. He quickly loaded five shotgun shells into Mistletoe and flipcocked it as he put It back onto the holster on his back.

He then took a small bandolier of shotgun shells out of his jacket and looked back.

Team RWBY, Zwei, Sun and Neptune were all there sitting in the infantry seats, but he looked mainly at Yang and walked towards her.

She threw her first down towards the ground and cocked one of her gauntlets, but then she looked up at him.

"Here. You'll need these."

He handed the shells to her, so she smiled and loaded them into her other gauntlet.

"Thanks Cowboy..."

She went into to kiss him in the cheek, but then Gage was pushed away by Weiss.

"H-Hey!"

"We have a job to do you two, so don't lose focus before we even start it- mmph!"

Gage then came back and covered Weiss's mouth, so Yang got up and kissed him on the lips.

Gage gently pushed Weiss away, and she growled as Ruby looked at them. But for some reason, Zwei bared his teeth and growled too as he looked at the couple

Ruby giggled and patted his head, "You can't stop it Zwei it's true love! And don't worry, Gage's gonna take care of her I promise!"

The dog still whined, and cried as he looked at them, but he eventually became quiet just as Gage and Yang both separated.

Gage smiled and put his hand against her cheek, "Now are you focused?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes." She answered.

"Good. Now get ready." He then got up and looked into cockpit, "Hey pilot! How much longer?!"

The pilot, who was also collector, yelled back at him, "We're already here. Was just waiting on your little love show to end. ..."

"Oh... hehe..."

...

Blake was sitting on the seat to the far left, well away from anyone else. She was slowly wrapping Gambol Shroud's ribbon around her wrist.

"I... I need to find Adam. If I can capture him, then I can explain everything to Gage. But... i don't want Gage to kill him. Adam was my friend... even if he was animalistic at times..."

"Hey? Blake?"

"Huh?"

She looked to the side and saw Gage standing in front of her. He then tapped on her shoulder and looked her straight in the eye.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine. Are we there yet?"

"Yup. Now come on. let's go Blake!"

Gage and everyone else got in a line against the ship's bay doors, so Blake got up and jumped down first into the forest.

Then Yang, Ruby, Zwei, Weiss, Sun, and Neptune jumped. But Gage looked back into the cockpit and yelled,

"Hey tell Em I said, 'Thanks for letting me borrow your ship'!"

The pilot laughed, "Sure thing. Now don't get yourself killed kid!"

"Yeah. I'll try my best!"

And with that, Gage jumped down and landed on his feet while the ship ascended and flew out of sight.

Gage looked around.

He was surrounded by dark trees and grass, with the moon being the only source of light for all of them. He looked forward and felt the cold wind blow against him, so he put his hood up over his head and walked up next to Yang and Ruby.

He took out his shotgun and signaled at the rest of their friends, "Hey you guys. Come here for a second."

Everyone else joined the group, and he pulled out a small package from inside his jacket.

"What is it Gage?" Weiss asked.

He turned his head and looked at all of them "You guys all have your scrolls on you right? He asked.

"Yes." They all answered.

Gage opened it, and took out a small Bluetooth and put it in his ear. "Here. If we get separated then at least we can still talk." He put the box out in front of him, and everyone took a earpiece and placed it in their ear.

Weiss took one and placed it into her ear as well, "Are these bluetooths?" she said.

Yang laughed as she put hers in, "Weiss don't you mean 'Blueteeth'?! Hahaha!" She nudged her and Weiss growled while Gage gave a little fake chuckle.

"Ehehe... Nice one Yang... Now we should probably go. The water plant is north of here and we only have eight hours until morning..."

Gage walked in front of the group and looked at Blake. "Okay then. Me and Blake will take point. So just stay back until we say it's good to move."

Ruby smiled, "Roger that!"

But Blake flinched. "You want me to come with you?" She asked him. "Uh yeah. You've got night vision and I don't. It'll help me a lot if you're there with me. Now come on let's go!"

He walked into the brush of trees, so Blake followed from behind

"O-Okay..."

...

The group moved out with Blake and Gage in the front. They were about twenty feet in front of everyone and had their eyes peeled for any grimm or white fang soldiers that were lurking in the darkness of the forest.

Blake aimed her pistol into the brush, but she thought it was unnecessary since if there were grimm them they probably would have attacked by now.

"Gage I think it's clear." She said.

He walked past her and nodded as he moved ahead, "Yeah... I know it is. The collectors scouted this place out before we got here..."

"Then... why did you want me to move ahead with you?"

He sighed, "i've just been wanting to ask you something..." Blake turned Gambol Shroud back into its sword form and sheathed it. "Okay then... what is it?"

*sigh* You were with the White Fang. You lived with them, fought with them, and served them willingly until you found out what they're really like, and then you escaped from them. So... now why do you want to fight against them if you could have the chance of being captured and sucked right back into their grasp?"

She frowned and walked next to him, and kept up with the same pace.

"Because they give the faunus a bad name. They're the reason all the innocent ones are persecuted and killed. Because of what the fang did. And later, when i've grown into a woman, i want live in a world where i'm not persecuted for my race day after day. And that's how I want every other faunus to live like in the future... but there Is another reason too."

"Which is?"

She paused for a second and tried to think of how she could explain it to him,

"...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier Gage, but... i'm kind of... looking for someone. An old friend. His name is Adam Taurus, and I want to find him so I can try and make him leave them. But the only thing about that is that if he is alive... then he could be the one who's leading the White Fang."

Gage stopped in his tracks and looked up at the moon.

"Gage?" Blake asked. "...will you still help me find him?"

He slowly closed his eyes. And gripped Mistletoe angrily as he walked past Blake and growled his response.

"Yeah. I will. But either way, me and him are going to have a Nice. Long. Chat."

He then put his fingers against his earpiece and signaled everyone else, "It's clear you guys. The water front is straight ahead so try and keep up with us."

And after that, Gage kept walking, and tried to process all this new information, but It didn't matter to him.

"If Blake doesn't turn this Adam guy over to our side... then i'm gonna kill him. No matter what." He thought.

The moment Blake told him about Adam, Gage had already made that decision.

...

**Later...**

...

After about an hour of walking, the group eventually found a clearing that revealed the old run down water plant threat Gage was looking for.

The plant was wide open, and the gates weren't locked so, Gage looked at Yang and they both walked to one of the water pumps and scanned the area.

"Is this where we're suppose to meet that other collector?" Yang asked him.

"I thought so. But he I guess he isn't here..."

He saw a small concrete staircase that led up to the rest of the plant. But he sighed as he saw even more buildings appear.

The center of the plant was actually circular, and there were four buildings all around it, and a bridge bridge connected to the entrance of a mountain crevice, which was where they had to go to find the white fang outpost.

But before could do that, they had to find the collector se they could give Gage and everyone else some gear for their op.

Yang looked at him and called out to one of the bigger buildings.

"HELLOOOOO?! Anyone out there-mmphmhh!"

Gage immediately covered her mouth and hushed her angrily, "Be quiet! You don't want anything else to hear us do you?!

"N-No."

"Then don't yell out loud. Okay Yang?"

"Okay i'm sorry..."

He inhaled aggressively and walked towards the building as Yang and everyone else followed. But, she tried her best to stay quiet.

"Why is he acting so... different than usual? We're not even there yet and he's... *sigh* nevermind. I shouldn't question it. He's just trying his best to keep us alive and i'm acting like a total idiot... me and my big mouth..."

They all then stopped in front of the building, and Ruby stared at Gage nervously, "So? What is it?"

"I don't know. It's really quiet... too quiet actually." He answered. He looked at the main pump building and pointed at it. "If there's someone here, then they would be in there. It's the safest part of the plant."

Gage then looked at Yang, "Yang stack up on the door but stay behind me alright?"

"Yeah. Okay."

Gage moved to the right side of the entrance while Yang moved to the left and cocked her gauntlets. Gage then looked at the door handle and grasped it as he used his other hand to keep his finger on the trigger of his shotgun.

"You ready?"

"Let's do it"

"Okay, three... two... one... go!

He turned the handed and threw the door open, so he took a deep breath and took a single step in.

"Okay I think it's clear-*gasp*!"

"Gage!"

She screamed as a man in black clothing grabbed Gage by his neck and held a very large Kunai knife to his throat.

The man pulled him further into the room, and Yang aimed Ember Celica at the man's head,

"Let him go! Now!"

She looked at Gage, and Gage immediately changed his attitude as he looked at the other man. He didn't look scared. Only annoyed.

Gage then sighed and pulled the man's hood back, and stuttered as he started to raise his voice.

"U-Uh- Rrrrgh!"

The other man then lowered the knife from his throat and pulled Gage closer as they both yelled at each other,

"OH NOT YOU AGAIN!" They both said.

Gage broke free from his grasp and continued to yell at him while Yang looked at the other man with confusion.

The man looked to be about thirty, and he was wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and fingerless gloves that were all black.

He also had flat dark brown hair with bangs that covered one of his eyes, but the eye that wasn't covered was completely white and had a scar going across it.

Another thing Yang noted was that the man spoke with a slight Scottish accent.

But he was still relentless, "Christ, if I knew I was going to babysit you Gage, then I would have brought a goddamn bottle of whisky to break over yer head!" He said.

Gage pushed the man away, "Grisha, what the fuck is your problem with me? Huh? What did I do?"

"YOU just came in here three months ago and you're already taking ops from other people! People like me and Emile who have been in this business before you were even fuckin born!"

Grisha, which Yang assumed was the other man, kept glaring at Gage, but then his eye moved... and spotted Yang. But she couldn't even tell if he was actually looking at her or not.

"And then you drag all these other kids around with you. Like..." His grip loosened on Gage's shirt, and took a step towards Yang as he smiled,

"Hel-lo Beautiful.~" he said. He moved towards Yang, so she moved back and became frightened when she felt her back touch the wall, and then he placed a hand next to her head so she couldn't escape.

"Sorry I scared ya sweetheart. How 'bout I make it up to you? Ooh, how 'bout a candle-lit dinner at my place after this? You know, just the two of us? Whaddya say?"

Yang heard Gage basically hiss at Grisha, so she raised a hand and signaled her boyfriend to stop. "Let me handle this okay?" She said.

She then looked back to Grisha, "That does sound nice, but i'm going to have to decline that offer."

He growled and moved even closer to her, so she reached down and grabbed his balls and started to twist them.

"HERE's another thing I forgot to mention, You see, Gage... IS MINE." She made him squeak, and so she looked up to him with her bright red eyes, "I worked too hard to get him to finally notice me, and NO-ONE is going to take me from him. So 'whaddya' have to say to that?"

"*squeak*, You really are as stupid as him... and young... so... never mind... AAAH!"

She released him, and he took in deep breath as Gage psyche him back into the room.

"*sigh* You really are as blind as a bat Grisha!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, fuck you too."

"Look, can u just tell us where to go some we can get out of your hair. Buddy?" Gage replied sarcastically.

Grisha looked away from Yang, and nodded aggressively as he got in Gage's face.

"Okay, but first let's something straight." He moved closer, grabbed one of Gage's shoulders, and quickly glanced back at Yang and others for a quick second before turning back around, "Listen, I don't care that you're friends with Emile and Everyone else. I don't care that you know Qrow's nieces, and I don't care that Raven picked you out herself."

He moved even closer and growled the rest of his sentence,

"But Em, the collectors, and maybe even your little friend's lives matter to me. But Gage... yours does NOT."

Gage lowered his guard, and took in a small breath as he responded hoarsely,

"Then I guess that makes two of us..."

Grisha moved a few steps back and sneered at him as Gage just stared at him. Without breathing or blinking.

"Hmph."

"Now where Grisha?" He asked the man in black.

"... two clicks to the north. There's a ridge you can scan the base from."

"And where's the stuff I asked for?"

Grisha sighed, walked behind the door, and threw a case down in front of Gage.

"Right here. Don't waste it. It ain't cheap."

Gage leaned down and opened it to inspect it, and everything was indeed there. Dust crystals, shotgun rounds, sniper rounds, and a few pistol magazines all jammed inside.

Weiss saw the dust crystals out of the corner of her eyes, and stomped towards Grisha angrily.

"H-Hey! Was that dust stolen?!"

He chuckled, "Hehehe, what are you going to do? Arrest me?"

Gage chuckled as well, and shut the case as he picked it up and started to walk out, "No. We're gonna steal it back.~"

He made it to the door, and Weiss and Yang both walked out, but then he turned around one more time and smirked at Grisha

"And Grisha, you're right. About me and you We're both different. You just work together to get money and info, and occasionally find a new friend, but that's not me. I only work with people I trust and people I know that could save me if u screw something up. But there is something that both have in common..."

He used one hand to lift his bold back on his head, and slowly began to walk out to the others.

"...We take care of our friends." He then looked at Yang and shut the door,

"Let's move."

...

They moved away from the waterfront, and follow a dirt path until they entered the small crevice in the mountain.

It was very cramped, and cold, but the group kept moving forward until the path would continuously get smaller, and smaller...

Gage was in the front whilst Yang and Ruby both followed, and Yang became alarmed as she looked at Gage. She was positive that he couldn't notice, but his hands were actually shaking as he held Mistletoe.

She grabbed his arm, and stopped him just as Ruby, Blake and Weiss walked past, "Hey. Are you okay?" The blonde asked him.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Your hands are shaking."

"Huh?" He looked down and saw his right hand as it spasmed, so he shook it again and gripped his shotgun with more force.

"*sigh* Sorry. Grisha really scared the shit out of me... fucking blind bat. I'm okay now by the way. Promise."

Yang grabbed him by the chin and missed his cheek gently,

"Yang..." he groaned quietly.

She moved away and smiled as she put him lightly, "Keep your head up shady!"

He just smiled and walked ahead of her, and to Ruby as the dirt path seemed to become more narrow,

"So... what's next?" She asked him.

"Well..." he started, and turned Mistletoe into it's crossbow form just as he attached an ACOG scope to it, "...Me and you are going to go ahead and find that ridge and scan the base since we have the weapons with the most range, and if it is filled with all more people than we thought were there, then i'm gonna call for some back up."

"Why would we need back up?"

"It was just a suggestion..."

"Oh... okay..."

They both then looked ahead, but then Gage quickly jumped back and put his hand in front of Ruby.

She was about to ask why, but then she saw that the path they were on split, and became a cliff.

"Shit!"

"That was close..." she sighed.

He nodded, but then looked up into the sky.

"Gage? What is it?"

He could hear something... whirring. Almost like a ship engine. So, he grabbed her hand and ran back into the small crevice.

"Get back now!"

The rest of the group followed and hid, so Gage grasped Ruby's shoulder and turned them both invisible.

"Ruby. Don't move away from me."

"Mmmmhm!" She mumbled.

She then held her breath for some reason, and Gage watched as a bulkhead airship, that was marked with the white fang emblem, fly above them and zoom away to the north.

He let go of Ruby and re-appeared as Weiss approached them from behind, "Considering that the ship flew to the north, i think we should keep up since it's probably heading for the base right now.'

"So where's that ridge that your 'friend' was talking about?" She asked Gage.

He looked ahead at at the cliff as he noticed something about it. Where the dirt path splitted into the cliff, there were two edges that they could slowly move across. And It looked like the edge on the right was bigger than the left, so he called it like he saw it.

"It's probably at the end of the edge on the left." He turned to Ruby, "Come on Rubes, i'll hold your hand if you want me to."

"I can get across by myself!" She growled.

He laughed and walked towards the right edge, and put his back against the mountain rock as he tried his best to shimmy across the edge without... you know, falling off.

"Then come prove it to me!"

She sighed and followed him hesitantly,

"*sigh* Me and my big mouth..."

...

They both began to move across and made it around a small corner, but after that the edge start to spread out more so they could have some room to breathe.

Ruby held her breath the entire time and tried her best not to look down, and so was Gage.

She shimmied her way across the cliffside, and tried to look past Gage.

He had stabbed Javix into the rock as some sort of conventional icepick, and kept edging his way further down.

But then he suddenly grabbed Ruby's hand and made her jump.

"Aaah! Hey don't scare me like that!"

"I wasn't trying to! Look at your foot!"

He pointer at her legs, and she almost screamed when she noticed that she was about to step off of the edge.

"Oh crap... sorry. I guess rock climbing isn't my type of thing..."

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on where your feet are. And you know, I wasn't trying that hard to make a joke when I said that I could hold your hand..."

She looked away and blushed a tiny bit,

"... just don't tell anyone else about this..." she whispered.

"Yeah yeah I got it..."

He kept a tight grip on her wrist, and looked to left, and was shocked to see that the path started to become a little bit bigger.

"Or maybe not. Look."

Ruby looked, and immediately let go of Gage's hand as he stepped onto the bigger platform.

"Okay then, let's get set up."

She took out Crescent Rose and turned it into it's sniper form just as Gage pulled out Mistletoe and started to walk towards the end of the cliffside.

He pointed at it, "I guess that's the ridge..." he was pointing at the end, which just looked like another cliff, but it was covered in a fake grass netting to camouflage them.

"Come on Rubes."

They both got close to it, so Gage took a small peak and could see a HUGE bright light coming from a valley that was below them, so he waved his hand towards the ground and looked back at her.

"Get down now!"

"Okay!"

Ruby got to the ridge and went into a prone position just as Gage did, and they both started to crawl towards the edge pf it just as Gage laid Mistletoe on the ground aimed it into the valley below them.

Ruby did the same, but instead she cocked her Sniper-Scythe and gasped at what she saw down there.

There was a base, more like a compound to be specific, and it was HEAVILY fortified. A wall was surrounding it, which was also wrapped in barb wire, there were about two watch towers on all four corners of the base, a three landing pads, and a small arrangement of buildings in the center of all of it, which Gage immediately set his eyes on.

"Jackpot..." he said under his breath.

"That's a lot bigger than what we usually go against..." Ruby said.

"You're right. Even for me that's crazy..."

Gage's earpiece rang, and Weiss whispered to him over their comm system, "How bad is it?" She asked.

He took out his scroll and aimed its camera at the valley, "Transmitting visual..." he whispered.

"...Whoa." Weiss gasped. "That's one heck of a strike force..."

And then, almost on cue, three more airships came into view and landed inside the base, dropping off even more white fang soldiers than before.

"That's no strike force, it looks like an invading army!" Gage grumbled.

Ruby gasped again, "Wait, if they're base is this close to Beacon... then they could be planning an attack on it!"

Yang then came through the comms, "Well then I guess it's up to us to put a stop to it!"

"...No." Gage growled. "If we're gonna smother that thing, then we're going to need to go in hard and fast. But we can't do that just with eight people!"

He turned to Ruby and started to opened up the dialpad on his scroll,

"Im calling Em. I'm sorry, but we can't do this by ourselves."

Weiss started to stammer and raise her voice at his statement; "What?! No! Don't! We can do this if we're-" But then Gage pressed a button on his earpiece and muted her microphone

"Why'd you shut her off?" Ruby asked.

"Because im still going to say no. So I dont want to hear it..." He answered.

Ruby lifted herself up and sat down as Gage stood up with his shotgun in his hands.

"Well... then what do we do now Gage?"

He sighed, and turned towards the valley as he tried to process all of this information at once,

"... I have no idea Ruby, but... all I know... is that it's going to be a very busy night..."

**Author's Note** **#2: ** Post writing message, HOLY FUCK THE RWBY VOLUME 3 OPENING LOOKS AMAZING, AND IT CAN GIVE ME A REASON TO CREATE SOME COOL CHAPTERS IVE BEEN PLANNING SINCE IT LOOKS LIKE IT COULD BE CANON! THE HYPE IS REAL MY FRIENDS!

Also, as a final note, if you guys like/tolerate oc fics like mine, and other ones as well, then go check out the new fic that I am currently beta reading. It's called,

**"Rising from the abyss."**

And it was made by **Artorias25,** one of my good friends from the RWBY fandom/RT Community. If you do check his story out, then i'll be getting straight to work on the next chapter of desertion! Promise! DatRtfantho out!


	41. House Party Protocol: Part Two

**Author's Note:** I don't have anything specific to say, i'm just... so happy to see RWBY coming back bigger and even more badass than ever before, so, expect the same for RWBY: Desertion. I will not fail you!

...

The rain had already set in, and urged the group to find shelter.

They were walking back through the crevice from where they came, and walked towards a small cave that Gage had spotted from the ridge.

He was in the front with his hood up and his shotgun in his hands, Ruby was behind him and she also had her hood up, Yang was behind her and she was covering her head so her hair wouldn't get too wet, Blake was just casually walking next to her, Weiss kept trying to get Gage's attention so she could scold him, and Sun, Neptune, and Zwei were all following from behind at a slow pace.

"I guess our foe was more devious than we thought..." Blake mumbled.

Gage sighed, "You got that right..."

Gage was the first to enter the cave, so he walked over to the mouth of the cave, laid Mistletoe down, and sat against the wall of rock.

Yang sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder as she gripped her hair and twisted it to drain it of any rain water.

"See this is why I hate the rain..."

Sun and Neptune then walked in. Neptune was holding the case that was given to Gage by Grisha, and threw it onto the ground in front of everyone.

"So... when are your 'friends' coming Gage?" Ruby asked as she and Zwei sat down next to Yang.

"About two hours."

Weiss scoffed as she entered the cave and bent down to look at Gage, "Two hours?! That's imminent?!"

"Look you can take it up with them Weiss because i'm just as pissed as you are."

"Oh are you now?"

...

Neptune sat down one the opposite end of Gage, and so did Sun, who tapped his best friend's shoulder,

"Hey. Who's your money on dude?"

Neptune glanced at Weiss and saw Gage slowly begin to stand up.

"Her." He answered.

"What? Why her?"

"Because she's probably the only one of us who can probably scare Gage..."

...

Weiss continued, "I can't believe you Gage! The fang don't even know we're here and we're waiting for backup?! All they would do is increase the potential from a body count!"

"Weiss, my friends are a lot more experienced than all of us combined, it'd be a cakewalk. And no one has to get hurt."

"We can learn how to do that too..." Ruby whispered. Weiss nodded her head, "She's right Gage."

"But-"

"No buts. Just... hear me out."

She then reached for his Kukri knife, but he grabbed its sheath as she grabbed the handle.

"Gage..."

"Fine damn it..."

She took out his knife and stabbed it into the dirt ground and started to etch five squares in it. One in the middle and four surrounding it,

"Now from what we learned from the pictures you took, the west side of the base is more closer to the forest, so that could make for an easy entrance and exit point."

"But What about the watch towers? They have spotlights you know..."

"I was just getting to that, now, Gage do you still have a suppressor for your revolver?"

He reached into his pocket and showed it to her as he pulled it out.

"Yup."

"Good, then you can shoot the lights out and we can move to the wall. Where, we can cut through the gate and get in."

Blake came in and crouched next to the 'map' Weiss made. "And then what?" She asked.

"We split into groups. All of you go with your partners, so Blake with Yang, Ruby with me, etcetera." Gage smiled at her, so she answered him before he could ask why,

"I know you work better by yourself Gage. So just don't get caught."

Yang grabbed his arm and yelled at Weiss, "What?! No! He's not going by himself!"

"But Yang i-"

"...He could go with Zwei!

Gage looked at Ruby, who had said this, and tilted his head in a "What the fuck?" Type of manner.

"But... i'm mostly quiet... and... he's a dog..."

"I've trained him to be quiet! Look!" She turned to the Corgi, "Zwei!" He barked in response, so she used her fingers and made a fly zipping gesture across her lips.

And the dog stopped wagging his tail and tongue, closed his mouth and stood at attention like a police K9.

"It's a little trick our dad taught him."

She then unzipped her lips, and the dog went back into his normal playful mode, and Gage laughed.

"Hehe! Well then I guess I have my new temporary partner!"

Yang sighed, and went along with his and Ruby's judgement, but she still didn't like their idea.

Weiss continued,

"I've also come up with where our groups will go. Yang and Blake will inside and clear the outside of the center building, Me and Ruby will clear the outside with Sun and Neptune, and Gage and Zwei will go try to find the main computer module so he can steal all the information. Then, we get out and run into the forest. And if something happens we stick to that plan anyway. Is everyone okay with this?"

Everyone answered 'Yes' except for Gage.

"Gage?" Weiss asked. "Is there something I missed?"

He took out his black scroll and handed it to Weiss.

"No i'm cool with the idea, but how am I going to tell Emile and his buddies to wait on us?"

She laughed and handed it back to him,

"I don't know! You're the one who's asking him!"

He took it and walked to the mouth of the cave as he stood back up.

"*sigh* there's no way in hell he's going for this..."

He then looked down and tapped the call button.

...

**Later...**

...

"I can't believe he actually went for it..." Gage grumbled.

Weiss smiled from behind him, "Well at least we know that the collectors can be patient!" She laughed.

"Yeah... for about an hour. Then they'll be all over this place... *sigh* maybe even Qrow will come too..."

Ruby and Yang both stopped, and both asked in the same tone of voice, "Wait, Qrow?!"

Weiss had the same amount of concern on her face, and so did Blake, so Gage guessed that telling them about Qrow somehow slipped his mind.

"I didn't tell you about him huh?"

Ruby growled and approached him, "No! No you did not! What does our uncle have to do with all this?"

"Well, he's sort of the reason why Raven became so interested in me. You see, Qrow... may have kind of trained my mother in becoming a huntress. And when she had me, she asked him if he could help train me once I was a teenager... but then she died... and we never heard from him again."

He put Mistletoe on his back, and unsheathed Javix as he walked towards the treeline that was In front of them and crouched down,

"But, it turned out that Qrow was the one who reformed the Collectors. He's was our leader. And he needed all the help he could get... so, he tasked Raven to try and find me and many others... and after she did, she just... left. And even he doesn't know why."

"So...Have you ever actually met with him yet?' Yang asked.

"Nope, but I know he must trust me a lot if he's letting me going on all these ops with his two nieces..."

Ruby... couldn't accepted that her uncle had been keeping a secret this big from her, but she couldn't just ask and blurt out, "WHY?!" because they were in the middle of a stealth operation. So she tried to ask a different question in a more calm manner.

"So he knew about this? About us fighting them?"

"Yeah... he's the reason you all haven't been captured and brought in for questioning by the government... yet..."

Yang looked to the side and at her little sister, "Huh... I guess he cares about the both of us a lot more than we thought he already did..."

"He's not the only one..." Gage said quietly.

Yang giggled, and hugged him from behind, "Hehehe... yeah... I know he isn't..." she whispered.

Weiss coped at them, but it was only to mock them, "Oooh! What a happy future family moment! Now can we please get back to the matter at hand? Because that base isn't going to clear out itself!"

"*Heavy sigh* Why of course Weiss..."

With that, Gage put flipped his Kukri knife and it changed to it's revolver form. Then, he reached into his jacket and took out a pistol suppressor suppressor some duct tape.

Blake's eyes widened and she stared at his jacket while he just placed the suppressor and started to wrap the duct tape around the tip of his pistol, connecting them to each other.

"...How do you even keep all of your ammo and equipment in there?" She asked him.

"Pockets, and lots of them hehe. You'd be surprised at how good I am at sewing..."

He then aimed his pistol at the tree next to them, and pulled the trigger. Everyone else covered their ears and almost screamed at him, but were relieved to hear the silencer lower the volume of the gunshot.

"Haha! Works like a charm!"

Gage looked back at them, and saw all of them giving him a death stare, so he laughed nervously,

"Ehehe... you guys I can be professional I swear..."

Neptune growled and started to push him out into the clearing.

"Then go and show us!"

"Alright alright!"

...

They moved a few yards put into the brush, and stopped a few feet away from where one of the fang's spotlights couldn't reach.

Gage and everyone else crouched down as he took aim at the spotlight and held his hand straight in the air,

"Okay... three... two... one... go!"

He shot at it and made the light shatter, so then him and everyone made a mad dash towards the fence.

While he ran, he placed Javix in a new holster that he had placed on the side of his right leg, and took Mistletoe off of his back. He then pulled it's pull action lever outwards, and placed his hands on the barrel of the shotgun so he could use it as a club.

Also, He could hear the two soldiers in the watchtower above him argue about the spotlight.

"What did you do now?!" The first one asked angrily.

"I don't know the lightbulb just... broke!"

"*sigh* You dumbass. You probably had the brightness too high!"

"I didn't! I swear!"

"Yeah sure you didn't. Now come on, let's go get another bulb..."

Team RWBY crouched down next to the gate as Sun and Neptune both kept an eye out for any soldiers that were on patrol.

Blake and Ruby both moved their blades next to the Gate, so Gage counted down from three to one again with his fingers. Once he got to one, they both sliced through the gate, and Yang kicked it down.

Gage and Zwei went in first, and everyone else followed behind them.

"Let's go. Let's go..." he said silently.

Everyone nodded, and began to separate. Ruby and Weiss went to the right of the fence with Sun and Neptune, and Blake and Yang went along with Gage and Zwei to the left.

Since they were under the watchtower, They all looked around the corner and could see that the center building was... strangely unprotected.

Gage smiled, "Guess they're getting lazy!" He turned and looked at Yang and Blake, "I'm gonna find a way in, so you two better cover me from outside alright?"

Blake nodded her head in agreement, and Yang agreed as well but he could tell that she was giving off a fake smile, so he stopped walking and looked back at her.

"*sigh* Yang i've killed plenty of grimm, and fought a lot of bullies since I was born, so i think I can handle a few armed soldiers."

He then looked down st Zwei and pointed forwards towards the main building,

"Trust me. I'll be fine..."

...

They separated and Gage and Zwei were trying to sneak around their headquarters without attracting any unnecessary attention.

"I wonder... i saw probably thirty of those soldiers get dropped off here... so where did they go? ...maybe they all went on patrol or something. Oh well, it'll be a much easier infiltration for me."

And then without warning, he saw two of the soldiers pop out from the corner he was about to go around.

They both were looking at each other and talking,

"So how long do you think it's going to be until they get here?"

"I don't know, but we'll probably know when they get here."

"Rrrrgh! I can't wait any longer! It's so boring here."

"Well, until then, stay here and guard this place until I come back. There's a computer in there that has a lot of files in it that we can't afford to lose, so yeah. Protect this door. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah yeah..."

The first soldier then walked away while the other one stayed put.

"Who are 'they'?" Gage thought.

He glanced again at the soldiers and saw that he was guarding the only entrance to the building.

"Never mind. I guess i'm about to find out for myself..."

Gage smiled, and started to sneak towards the soldier, but... then he heard Zwei whine.

He looked back at the Corgi and asked him what was wrong,

"What is it boy? Do you want to help me take him down?"

His tail started to wag and he started to pant as well, so Gage pointed at the soldier and laughed,

"Okay go get him boy!"

"*low growl*"

The corgi ran at the faunus as fast as his little legs could carry him, and he then jumped and hopped onto the man's arm.

"W-What the hell?! Get off of me-" he turned around by accident and spotted Gage as a result, but he was already prepared to strike.

Gage used Mistletoe, and slammed its stock into the back of one of the man's knees, causing him to fall down.

"Oh shit-"

Gage then waited for the soldier to look back at him, and when he did, he slammed his the stock into the man's neck and knocked him out cold.

"That's what you get when you mess with a Collector... Bitch..."

Zwei let go of the man's now limp arm, so Gage began to drag the man into the building by his legs as the rain started back up again.

The man was thrown inside, and Zwei followed, so then Gage slammed the door shut behind all of them.

...

**Meanwhile...**

...

Emile and a few other collectors were all harbored inside an airship as it was on course for Gage and Grisha's rendezvous point.

He had called Grisha and asked what the situation was before Gage had left.

"This is C-010 to C-037. What's going on down there Grish?" He asked over a live comm channel.

"Real fucking smart Em. You said my name over an open channel. Real fucking smooth there." Grisha replied.

"Damn it, stop bitchin' at me and give me an answer!"

"Give me a second..."

Grisha had made a sniper's nest at the ridge that he instructed Gage and his team to go to, and had used some binoculars to scout it out.

"They're in. That's for sure. Nothing else yet though... wait...hold a second..."

"What? What is it?"

Grisha placed his binoculars next to him, and took out his sniper rifle, Poe's Nightingale, he called it. It had a grey and black camo, and it was suppressed Barrett .50 Caliber rifle that had a few tricks up its sleeves..."

He aimed the sniper down Into the valley and was shocked to see a small regiment of faunus come out from the woods woods from the south, and surround the base.

"Holy shit..."

"Grish? What is it?!"

"...Em... you better get your arse down here... there's an army of them... you know what that means..."

"Yeah... it's time to initiate the House Party Protocol..."

...

Gage dragged the soldier into the building and saw him down in a corner. He lowered his head and crossed his arms so it looked like he was just sleeping on the job.

"Well, that was easy..."

"*Arf!*"

He looked down at Zwei, who was jumping against his knees from below, so Gage pointed at his nose and made him sit.

"Stay here and guard the door. But if I call for you come and help me alright?"

"*Arf!* * Arf!*"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'..."

He left the dog and looked behind him. "What the hell? He asked himself. He said that because... then building didn't really look like how he thought it would on the inside.

Originally he thought that it was just going to be a small room with a few computers, but instead, the inside sort of shifted into some sort of an underground bunker.

There was a large hallway that looked like it was almost endless, and there were multiple rooms on each side of the hall.

"What is this place? It doesn't look like a data center to me..."

He hesitantly started to walk down into the bunker and took a few peeks inside each of the rooms.

Each one had a small bed, a desk, and a small chest by the foot of each bed, and every single room had different objects on top of each of the desks.

As Gage went further down the hall, a certain room caught his attention. It was the hall on the far left, and next to the bed was... a shotgun that... also had a sword stuffed inside it's barrel.

He placed Mistletoe next to the door frame, and slowly crept inside.

"Are these the rooms they live in?"

He picked up the mysterious shotgun and pulled out the sword out of it a little bit. It had a red blade, and it was very straight, so he could tell that the sword was a katana, and he could also tell that it would use dust, since there were three crystals lying on the desk next to the bed.

Gage then turned his attention towards the desk... and almost dropped the shotgun from what he saw.

He threw it back on the bed and slowly walked towards the desk, and stared closely at a Black picture frame that was on top of it.

"No fucking way..."

He picked up the picture frame, and was shocked. It was picture of A red-haired bull faunus that was wearing a red and white ocular mask, and there was also a very familiar Cat faunus in the picture that was also dressed in black.

"That's... Blake."

In it, She looked to be about fifteen, and Adam was about the same age as Gage. Eighteen. She appeared to have a small smile on her face as Adam smiled blankly as he had his arm around her back, but the picture was still cute in it own nature.

Gage took the picture out of the frame... and slowly began to grit his teeth as he looked at it closer... and closer...

"This guy... this must be Adam. So that means that he's leading the White fang... and that i'm going to have to stop him."

He then tore the photo in half, separating Blake and Adam from each other in the photograph.

He took Adam's half and play it in his back pocket, and as for Blake... he purred it back on the desk, and threw the picture frame against the wall, shattering it.

"*sigh* That may be fucked up, but at least i'm not as heartless as he is... I mean... he didn't even try to go after her..."

He set the picture of Blake back nicely on the desk and in between the shattered glass as he glanced back at Adam's sword, Wilt and Blush.

"Might as well give him a hint on him who's going to hunt him down..."

He picked it back up, pulled the blade halfway out again, and slid his thumb against it, and cut it open so his blood would ooze out.

And then finally, he used the blood from his thumb to write a bloody message on Adam's wall.

...

After he finished writing his message, Gage proceeded to walk further down the rest of the hall until he came to a large door.

It was pad-locked, but surprisingly, it was closed; so he opened it and walked inside as Zwei came to him.

"Jackpot!" He cheered.

He entered and saw what looked like a large supercomputer that was attached to the wall. So, he ran to it, immediately plugged his collector's scroll into the computer and started to drain it of all it's information.

But then, the computer... spoke to him.

"External hard drive approved. What do request for excavation?"

"Uh... how about the security tapes. Oh! and every other file you have on you." Gage answered.

"Movement of security tapes completed! However, there are no other internal files found. Would you like to extract anything else?"

"What?!" He growled. "I swear to god, I said 'ALL' Files. Internal and External!"

"Yes. I know. There are no files left on my hard drive or any external devices. I am sorry. Would you like me to extract any of the files from your scroll?"

"What?! N-NO!" He furiously unplugged his scroll, but stopped as he was going to put it away. "Wait a second. ... if there were no files to begin with... then... Oh my god..."

He thought back to what the second set of soldiers were talking about. That they were waiting for 'Them' to come. They weren't talking about anyone else. They were talking about Gage and his friends.

"...They knew we were coming..."

He quickly placed his finger against his earpiece and tried to hail to everyone else, including Emile.

"You guys this whole thing was a-"

"Gage?! Did you find anything?!" Weiss asked quietly.

"No i-"

Yang then interrupted, "What do you mean 'no'?!"

And then Blake, "You mean there was nothing at all?"

"Just LISTEN TO ME-"

And Ruby, "That's crazy!"

And then finally Sun and Neptune,

"Yeah totally crazy."

"Fucking Looney Toons!"

"LOOK GUYS, JUST... LISTEN TO ME! *sigh* Jesus."

"Okay what?" Yang asked.

"There weren't any files on their main computer. Nothing at all, and they wiped it clean because they knew we were coming!"

Weiss seemed alarmed, "H-How? How could that happen? We were all careful about keeping our mouths shut about this right?"

Gage just rubbed the back of his head, and took a few steps back from the computer as he decided that now was the time to leave.

"I don't know, but that's not important right now. What's important is getting out of here alive, so everyone go back to the way we came in. We'll rendezvous there and get out. Alright?"

"Sure thing."

"Got it."

"Roger."

"Okay."

"Be careful Care-Bear!"

"Yeah... I will."

Gage switched off his earpiece and looked down at Zwei, who was already halfway out the padlocked door.

"*Arf!*"

"Okay boy... *exhale* let's go."

"*Arf!* *Arf!*"

The Corgi walked out and started to run down the hall, so Gage smiled and was about to follow him...

"*HISSS!*"

He jumped at whatever that noise was and turned around with his shotgun aimed in front of him as he tried to back up.

"What the fuck was that?" He thought.

He took three steps back and was expecting to go through the door quietly, but he became startled... as his back touched the now closed door.

"W-What the hell?!"

Gage glanced back around, and saw that the door has shut behind him, and it was locked as well, but he could still hear Zwei barking at the door from the other side.

"They locked me inside!"

He ran to the door and looked down at Zwei through a small bulletproof window that was separating him from the dog.

The dog barked furiously and whined, so Gage waved at him and tried to calm him down through the glass

"Shhhh! Shhh! Zwei i'm okay!"

"*whine...*"

"I'm fine I promise! Just go get some help okay? Go get Yang or Ruby! Go!"

He nodded his head and scampered down the hall and towards the door, so Gage sighed heavily and put his head against the door.

"He better get Yang... she could probably break this door down..."

"*TAP* *TAP* *TAP*"

"Now what?"

He turned back around again... and was surprised to actually see someone at the other end of the hall.

It was a girl.

She looked to be about Ruby's age, but was smaller than her. She had a mix of Brown and Pink hair, she creepily had both pink and brown eyes, both were separate colors... and strangely, she had an... open umbrella raised over her head.

She was also wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket was a small grey corset, curved in the middle at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also had multiple necklaces, which hanging around her neck.

He already knew who she was the second he noticed her color scheme. It was Neapolitan, or Neo as the rest of the collectors called her.

"It's that girl... Neo. She's the one that Emile told be about in all those stories... the ones where some collectors didn't come back alive..."

Instead of getting into a defensive stance and aiming Mistletoe at her, Gage instead lowered his shotgun onto the floor, kicked it away behind him, and tried to... speak to her.

"Hey. You're Neo. Right?"

She smiled and winked at him.

"I'll take that as a yes..."

She gave him a thumbs up, but then shifted her finger and made a throat-slitting gesture.

"So...they sent you to kill me. Didn't they?"

Neo folded up her umbrella, and held it against her side as she nodded.

"And you're going to give it your all. Right? So no cheap shit or tricks?"

She smiled and nodded once again.

"Good, because i've heard a lot of stories about you just playing with your victims before you... offed them."

Gage then smiled eagerly, unsheathed Javix, and held the blade out in front of him.

"But, all I know... is that it's going to feel real good when I tell the story of how I fought against you... and lived."


	42. House Party Protocol: Part Three

**Author's Note:** Alright, I was going to try to have this chapter up by halloween, but of course, I had to get a bad case of Ammonia, and it's currently kicking my butt right now., but i will still fight for you viewers!

My reaction to RWBY Volume 3 episodes one and two:

Episode one: I'm finally glad to see Ruby have some sort of character development in the first few minutes of the episode, even if her talking to Summer and seeing Monty's signature in the sky made me cry a bit. I was excited to also see that Weiss is still not as bitchy as before, and that's she's coming out of her shell more. Same case with Blake, as she doesn't seem as depressed/Cold like she was in the previous Volumes. Also, I

think Neath did a great job of voicing Ren. And Yang is still fucking badass.

Episode 2: Holy shit Nora is still crazy and badass with her semblance. Loved the barter between Jaune and Pyrrha about the name 'Arkos'. I'm actually starting to Like team SSSN a little bit more now. Also, HOLY FUCK GAVIN IS SCARLET. YES. I also loved that Josh is playing Sage, Sun is still Michael, so that's an all good from me. And i'm kinda opening up to the 'BlackSun' ship. Oh yeah, and... Fuck Neptune.

Fuck him. Fucking fuckboi.

Now with that all out of the way, let's get onto the big fight! Neo Vs Gage!

**Song:** The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy

...

Yang sat nervously next to the open hole in the gate, as Gage didn't come back to them yet, and it has been more than ten minutes since he told everyone to rendezvous at the main gate.

"Where is he?!" She whispered.

Ruby kept looking over her shoulder, expecting to see someone sneak up on her and everyone else.

"I don't know. Maybe someone spotted him."

"*Arf!* *Arf!*"

"Zwei? Zwei!"

Yang turned her head, and could see Zwei as he ran to her, and bit her arm. "OW! Zwei what the heck?!"

He sank his teeth in even harder, and began to pull her away from the group and towards the main building

"Zwei stop it! I..."

Yang suddenly stopped herself and put her hand on the whiteness of Zwei's fur. Ruby looked too, and saw something she wish she didn't.

"Is... that..."

There was blood on Zwei's fur.

And it was Gage's, from when he cut his finger with Adam's sword. But Yang didn't know that had happened, so she started to feel scared for his life.

"Gage is in trouble..." she said.

Weiss realized this, and pushed Yang in the direction that Zwei came from, "Then go get him! We'll wait for you two to get back!"

"Okay! Bring me to him Zwei!"

...

Gage was still in a stare down with the Ice cream colored psychopath, and started to approach her with Javix at his side.

"...You don't want to have the first hit?" He asked her.

Neo shook her head, and put her umbrella against the side of her belt. The umbrella then clipped to it, and it basically became a sheath, as she had begun to pull her sword out of it.

"*sigh* You don't talk much. Do you?"

Her eyes then both turned pink as she held her sword out in front of her, and the eye-color thing gave Gage the chills.

"Euw... Okay then... here I come!"

He ran at her, but she didn't budge. She just stood there.

"Rrrrgaaaagh!"

Gage attempted to slash against her neck for a quick kill, but instead, he jumped back as he felt her also try to cut his neck. She had missed though. The blow only hit the side of her left cheek.

"Aah! What the hell?"

She just rolled her eyes, and wistfully began to run at him. He charged her as well, and tried to get a sense of where she was going to go, but then that was all put to waste.

Neo had kept moving straight, and thrusted her sword forwards, which met with Javix, which made them both begin to stare at each other for a few seconds.

"You know... for an assassin... i thought you'd be taller... Even in heels!"

She growled, and use her fingers to jab at his side and made him flinch. He then pushed her forward and backed away as he held his side.

"Fuck..."

He looked back at her, and she twirled her sword in the air gracefully, but all it did was intimidate him further.

She swung at him again, so he used his kukri to knock the blade to the right and lose her sense of direction for her weapon, which gave Gage enough time to quickly sock her in the eye.

Neo winced and closed her eye, so Gage went in for another quick slash, but she grabbed the hand that was wielding his knife, quickly reached behind him, and cut the back of his leg.

"Rrgh! *sharp inhale* God damn you!"

He slashed at her again, but she of course blocked it and grinned evilly at him. But, it angered him even more.

"WIPE THAT FUCKING SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!"

He then smashed his forehead into hers, and knocked her back her onto the ground. She shook her head to try and get her sense of direction back, but then Gage kicked her in the neck and pushed her even farther back.

"You know, i would have thought that the 'Ice cream colored psycho' would have at least ripped out my throat by now. But... I guess not!

She cringed at his sassy tone, and became even more enraged.

"Rrrrgh!"

The cream colored lunatic reached for her sword, got back up, and rant towards him at lighting speed, which shocked him.

"Hyyaaah!"

She screamed, and aimed right for Gage's head, but he panicked and moved the left, so the blade sliced through the skin under his left eye.

"Aww... S-SHIT OKAY I THINK SHE'S TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY NOW!" He thought.

Gage tried to left hook Neo, but she instead grabbed his hand and dropped her sword.

"W-Why did she... oh crap!"

She giggled, and threw his arm down. Then, she lunged at him, but instead she grabbed onto his left shoulder, used her legs to spin around his right side, and used her legs to place her... ass infront of his face.

"What the fuck is she doi- Gaaah!"

He thought she was just trying to screw with him, (And his penis), but he soon realized what was wrong once he felt her fist collide with his testicles and made his knees buckle.

Neo then used the ounce of moment she had left to spin her body to the right, slide her left hand up against his left side and all the way to his right shoulder where she wrapped her arm around Gage's neck, and threw him straight down onto the cold ground of the bunker!

"Hehehe!" She laughed once again.

Gage had his face against the metal floor, but then that changed as Neo kicked him, and rolled him onto his back.

"Agh! Ugh..."

He opened his eyes, and saw her standing above him.

"How... the hell..."

"Ah Ah Ah!" She taunted him while she waved her finger from side to side.

Neo then stepped on his stomach, and seductively used the stilt of her left heel shoe to raise Gage's head up and made him look up at her... as she... tried to speak softly to him.

"... I guess that story of yours won't be told...'dearie'."

She then raised her shoe up, and the stilt of her shoe caught his attention more than the fact that she had just spoken to someone.

And the reason why... was that the stilt of her heel shoe had been sharpened. Just like a vampire stake.

She could tell by now that Gage had noticed the sharpened point, so Neo looked down at him... and stomped the heel into his chest. Stabbing him

"AAAAAGH!"

She drove the sharpened stilt even further down, and began to twist her foot, causing Gage to scream even louder as he felt blood beginning to flow out of his chest cavity.

"Err...*cough* *cough* ... RRRRAGGHH!"

He then grasped her thigh, and picked up Javix as fast as he could, which was just enough time for him to slice through her brown pants, and slice the side of her thigh.

She cried out and growled, which luckily caused her to raise her foot up and take the heel's point out of him.

"That's right! *pant* *pant* Bitch!"

Gage got up as Neo picked up her sword and began to glare at him psychotically.

"Come on! COME ON!" He growled.

She looked at Gage smugly and pointed the tip of her sword at him before she tried to swing it downwards, but he blocked it with Javix once again.

"You're going to have to try harder than that 'dearie'!" He yelled.

She swung at him again but it was blocked immediately so she moved her attack upwards, and Gage ducked under her and turned back around as he tried to turn back around and stab her in the stomach, which only resulted in him being elbowed in the face, and him losing his grip on Javix.

"Aah! God damn it!"

He heard his Kukri skid across the metal floor and saw it land right in front of Neo, and she picked it up. She then giggled and waved it at him like she had stolen a toy or something.

Neo then lowered it, and attempted to slice his right arm but Gage saw it coming and tilted to the left and dodged it barely... but he still heard the sound of fabric being sliced.

He stepped back a few feet and looked at his right arm to see if it had been cut... but his sleeve was fine. The only thing she had sliced... was his bandana that was tied across the upper part of his elbow.

He stared at it, as it had seemed like time had slowed down and allowed him to watch helplessly as a small piece of it slowly fell to the cold floor.

Neo then swung to the left, but Gage quickly activated Cynica and caught her sword in between it's two blades, trapping her in the process.

Gage then turned, and pulled Neo to the right, causing her to almost fall back onto the ground as she tried to turn around.

Weirdly, she didn't seem aggressive anymore. It was almost like she wanted to take her time with him.

She looked down at Javix as she held it sideways in her own palm, and looked up at Gage.

She could tell that he had already snapped. He was glaring at her madly, bearing his teeth, and ill intent on making her pay.

"...I'm waiting!" He yelled.

She tilted her head and gave him a mad open-mouthed smile as she lightly tossed Javix to him and allowed him to catch it.

"All right then... Enough games... Your killing spree...-"

-He put his right fist out in front of him, and let Cynica's blades shoot out, and cover his face as he stared at the assassin-

"...Ends Here!"

They both began to pace around the room in a circle, all while glaring at each other and trying to spot when the other would step out of line or look off to the side for a split second, but nothing of that sort happened.

So, Neo drew her sword back for a strike, and Gage charged her with Javix and Cynica. And all hell broke loose.

They both started to hack and slash at each other, but they could not hear the tearing of flesh, no only the crash of iron against iron, and the tearing of fabric.

Gage just kept making Neo take a few steps back as he was snarling at her, and trying relentlessly to stab her in the neck.

Neo was shocked at how aggressive and a how much enter he had left, and both of her eyes had widened and turned white.

"WHAT'S WRONG?! ARE YOU GETTING TIRED?! WELL SUCK IT UP, YOU'VE FOUGHT YANG AND LIVED SO THEN YOU CAN PROBABLY KILL ME RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

She sneered at him because he was telling the truth. How could he be doing this with a hole in his chest and and injured leg? It was all just a mystery to her.

He was about to strike her, so she held her sword out in front of her once again, and Gage hut it with all of his force, but she didn't budge.

They were locked once again, but however, Neo had a trump card. She lowered her hand into her boot, and quickly pulled out a small stiletto knife. She then stabbed it into Gage's shoulder, but he didn't scream or anything.

He was really starting to scare her now, so she pulled it out and started to stab him over, and over, and over again until Gage moved his shoulder forwards and let the knife get stuck in his shoulder blade.

Gage smiled at her, almost in the same psychotic manner that Neo was looking at him in, and it made her start to become even more alarmed because he still did not scream from all the pain he was in. He just kept growling and snarling at her until his forced grunts began to get louder and louder with each stab.

She eventually stopped and let go of the knife, and Gage kneed her in the stomach, pushing her back and causing her to grab her side.

"Hahahaha! NOT SO FUNNY NOW IS IT?!"

Neo looked at Gage in a completely different perspective. He wasn't just some other target. No. She could see it in him. He had a little bit of herself inside him. The psychotic bloodlust and anger, except he couldn't hide it behind a smile and a blank face.

He knew exactly how to kill, and not give a damn. He was a monster on the inside. Just like her.

And that was what scared her.

Gage's Aura then flared a bright green, and Neo looked as his eyes changed color to an even brighter Cyan Blue... and his voice even lowered an octave.

"*pant*...*pant*... You're not the only one with tricks up your sleeve..."

He pulled the knife out of his shoulder and tried to charge on her with both of his weapons aimed at her... but then he turned invisible.

"HAAAAAAAAH!"

She felt him sock her in the jaw, but she had no idea where he was so she just kept backing away and scanning the room just as he reappeared.

"That's not going to help you!"

Gage turned invisible again, but then he quickly reappeared a few feet away to the right and disappeared again.

Neo knew what he was going to do so she started to back away as fast as her feet could carry her, all while Gage kept appearing and disappearing as he continue to get closer and closer to her. And it almost looked like he was using instant transmission.

She growled, and picked up her stiletto and sword and had them each in one hand as she started to run towards where she thought he was. She had to put an end to this. No one is suppose to scare her this much. Not even Cinder.

Neo just ran towards the door and swung her sword in a horizontal line just as Gage reappeared and ran towards her with Cynica aimed out in front of him, so she smiled and sliced the gauntlet's blades out of the way.

Gage instead pulled Cynica back and was about to swing his Kukri at her but Neo had already predicted it and aimed her Knife at his heart.

They were both moving too fast, and Neo started to smiled at the fact that she knew that he had no way out of this.

"No one makes a fool of me and lives!" She thought.

She then drove the knife towards his chest with all the strength she had left in her, and she felt as her blade went through the front of his jacket.

But what happened next... shocked her to the core.

She watched as the knife instead went through his entire body, and she phased through him. He had gone right through her, and he had planned it before hand with his semblance, and now, Neo really thought that he was just a ghost.

He phased right through her, and she reluctantly started to turn around to see that he had his back to her.

"I'M HERE." He snarled.

She had a delayed reaction and it resulted in Gage shooting his elbow back and jamming it into her stomach.

She got pushed back, so Gage kneed her once again in the face, grabbed her shoulder, and headbutted her with all his force, causing her forehead to start bleeding.

She pressed her hands against the wound and tried to look back at Gage, but then she saw the side of his foot as it smashed against her cheek and pushed her backwards and made her hazily spin in a circle.

He looked at her and could see she was close to dropping as she had began to sway from left to right and her eyes were slightly closed, so he used every bit of energy he had left in him to charge at her one more time.

Once Neo turned back around, she looked helplessly as Gage used his blades to slash her stomach, and cut her lip, and then he came in for another blow with Cynica, but instead of using its blades he used his own fist to punch her in the eye again.

Neo grasped her eye and grasped her stiletto as she saw him try and hit her with another kick, and she had planned to grab it and just cut off his foot entirely, (Because why not?)

But instead, Gage accounted for her true and only weakness. The bane of her existence.

Neo's height.

Gage sent a kick above her head so she could not grapple his leg, and then he finally ended their battle by slamming the back of his foot on the top of her head, and watched as the small assassin's head was thrown down, and crashed into the metal ground with a loud metallic clang.

And as she tried to look up, Neo's vision blurred, and she blacked out as Gage stomped on her head and put her down without hesitation.

...

**Meanwhile...**

...

Emile's airship and two other ships had landed a few miles away from the outpost, and him, Grisha, and two platoons of collectors were accompanying them.

They all managed to get closer and closer to the base, and they eventually reached the treeline that was surrounding it.

Grisha looked back at their men and raised his arm in the air.

"Fuck this, We're doing this now!"

"We're not ready!" Emile hissed.

Grisha looked behind him, and at all the collectors that were with them. They were all varied, all were wearing different colors, some were humans, some were faunus, but they all had one thing in common.

They all had dawned a hood. Something that will make them appear to not be different from one another, so they would all be equal in the end whether they were to be killed or captured, they would all be the same.

He asked them, "There's the fucking white fang! A whole army of them, and we're just standing here waiting for them to strike! Do you want that to happen? Do any of you want that?!"

"NO SIR!"

"Then WE ARE ready!"

"But Gage and everyone are still inside! If we go now the fang will go inside and gun them all down!"

"But if we don't go now they'll be dead anyway-"

"No they won't." A voice with a rougher tone said.

A man wearing a tattered red hood walked forward. He was wearing a grey dress shirt and black dress pants, and his bright red eyes warned everyone of who he was.

"S-Sir?" Grisha asked.

The man pulled down his hood, and revealed his grey hair, small chin stubble, and his red eyes.

There wasn't a doubt in anyone's mind. This man was the leader of the collectors.

He was Qrow Branwen.

"Gage and Ruby are still inside. So I have no doubt that they'll make it out. And when they do, that's when we'll attack."

He then walked past Emile and Grisha, and pointed at the platoon of white fang soldiers that were waiting in the treeline behind the base.

"We need them alive... I need them alive..."

...

Gage looked down at the unconscious Neo, and he was breathing so heavily that it echoed throughout the room. She was definitely unconscious, and bleeding heavily from her head and chest.

He deactivated Cynica, but he turned Javix into it's revolver form... and aimed it at the back of her head,

"*huff* *huff*... You may be just a kid... but you've hurt a lot of people..."

He pressed the barrel of the pistol against her, and pulled back it's hammer with his thumb.

"*huff* *huff*...And if I were to let you live... then you'd just come after us..."

Gage put his finger on the trigger, and tilted his head as he began to slowly pull it back... but then... someone started to bang against the door.

"*bang!* *bang!* Gage! *bang* *bang* I'm here!"

He turned back around with his hand cannon raised, but then he lowered, it as he saw that Yang was on the of the side of the door and that she was banging on the glass window.

He looked back down at Neo and moved Javix away from her head,

"*sigh* Saved by the girl you tried to kill... oh the irony..."

He slowly limped to the door and looked at Yang with a smile on his face, "Hey!"

"Gage! What happened?! You're limping and you have all those cuts on your body!"

Gage glanced at Neo for a second before looking back at the blonde,

"*pant* This whole thing was a trap... a trap to kill me. *pant*... But I barely knocked out their Assassin."

"Who?" she asked.

Gage moved out of the way and pointed at the knocked out girl that was lying on the floor.

"Her." He answered.

He then looked back at Yang... and her eyes were like demon's blood, and her hair... was the color of gold.

"SHE WAS THE ONE WHO TRIED TO TAKE YOU FROM ME?!"

It looked like Yang was nearly going to explode, but then the door separating her from her boyfriend did instead, as she punched her fist through it and ripped it off it's hinges.

He expected her to go to the small girl and finish her off, so Gage hugged Yang and squeezed her as hard as he could so she would stop...

"It's alright... i'm okay..."

As soon as she felt his body press against her chest, her fiery rage faded. She put one arm around him, but Gage closed his eyes, so Yang stopped and tried to speak softly to him,

"A...Are you sure?"

"Y...Yeah..."

"*drip!* *drip!*"

She heard something liquid fall against the metal floor, so she looked at the ground and saw that it was indeed Gage's blood, and that it was coming from nearly everywhere on his body.

"Oh my god..."

She twirled him, and laid him gently against the wall so she could begin to wipe him clean of all the red stains.

Yang used her sleeves, and tried desperately to clean his face up, which made him wince in pain,

"Ow... Don't wipe so hard Yang..."

"S-Sorry... im just..."

She couldn't finish her sentence. She had looked at her now bright crimson sleeve, and realized that was just from a few scratches. Not even the main wounds.

"...i'm-"

"-I know. There's a lot of it... but don't worry about that right now... just use your Aura on me... it would help a lot..."

"R-Right..."

She did as he instructed, and used her aura to try and patch up his wounds. He started to glow yellow, and Yang began to feel herself become exhausted.

The blonde girl panted heavily and fell forwards, on top of him.

"It's okay... you did good Yang... it... it doesn't hurt as much anymore-"

"-This was all my fault... Wasn't it?" She asked silently.

"Yang..."

"I... shouldn't have left you alone. I knew they were looking for you, and I didn't even try to protect you... I'm... I'm such an idiot! *sniffle* I love you... and I'm suppose to protect you... and I couldn't even do that right!"

She heaved, and took in a deep breath as Gage brought his arm around her, and stroked the back of her head gently.

"Yang... you should be yelling at me damn it... I went to do it alone... to... to send a message. To tell them not fuck with me... *cough!* *cough!*"

He gagged, and turned away from Yang as he coughed up some blood, and a small stream of it flowed down his lip.

Gage ignored it however, and went on,

"And... they'll... get it for sure now... after they see what i did to that girl..."

Yang inhaled, and raised her head up gently, just enough to maintain eye contact with him. She then felt his hand grasp hers as he smiled at her once again,

"So... let's just go Yang... Everyone should be waiting for us right now..."

"O... Okay."

She nodded, stood up, wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and heard him groan loudly as she raised him onto his feet.

She started to slowly move back down the hall from where she came, but not before glancing back at the unconscious Neo.

"You really kicked the crap out of her... didn't you?" She asked Gage.

"Don't ask about it... let's just go home..."

...

Weiss and Ruby both were staring out the hole in the gate while Sun was trying to climb on top of the watch tower so he could look over the wall.

"They need to hurry or else we'll all be spotted for sure!"

"I know!"

Neptune was next to them, and he looked up at Sun, "Dude! Do you see anything?!"

The faunus reached the top and barely raised his head over the wall before he saw the danger that was about to surround them.

Blake's ears also twitched, as she could hear multitudes of footsteps rumbling from outside.

"O-Okay. T-That's a-alot of bad guys." Sun whimpered.

He could see the army of faunus coming out from behind the base, so he quickly jumped down and glared at his friends.

"We need to go! Like, NOW!"

Ruby growled and nudged him in the stomach, "We can't leave until everyone's here Sun!"

"I wasn't saying that!-"

"You guys!"

Everyone suddenly turned their heads and saw Yang, Gage, and Zwei. He had an arm wrapped around Yang's neck and he used his other hand to grab his side, which was bleeding.

They all became startled as they saw Gage, but Blake was the first to pop the question,

"W-What happened to him?!"

"He-"

"No... time to explain!" Gage yelled. "Let's just go. *cough* Before anything else happens!"

Sun and Neptune both nodded and immediately ran out the gate.

"You heard the man let's go!"

Weiss sighed, and soon everyone began to sprint outside and into the field of tall grass in front of them.

Yang was running, and Gage would hop as fast as he could just to keep up. He took a quick glance behind him, and sped up his pace as he saw a band of search lights coming closer towards them.

"Get them!" A distant voice yelled.

Ruby heard it as well, and looked back just in time to see a bullet hit the ground next to her feet.

More shots were fired, causing Weiss and Blake to cover their head as Sun began to sprint even faster.

"HOLY FUCK THEY'RE SHOOTING AT US!"

Gage growled loudly at his outburst and yelled back at him, "Just *pant* run! Dumbass!" He then pulled out Javix again and fired a few warning shots at their pursuers.

Ruby look as he shot at them, and got an idea. She turned her head towards Weiss and yelled,

"Weiss! Freezerburn!"

It took the white-haired girl a second to get the gist, but she soon nodded and unsheathed Myrtenaster.

"Everyone watch your step!"

She slashed the ground below her multiple times with her ice dust, and Yang shot at it furiously, creating a large cloud of fog to help them hide in plain sight.

Gage was stunned by the ice and it chilled his open wounds, making him wince in pain. "F...FUCK!" he tried to say quietly.

Ruby saw his body spasm in response and it caught her off guard as she continued to sprint through the grass.

She also noticed that everything around her was getting colder, and Weiss was starting to freeze nearly everything around them. She could even see the cold air come out of her mouth as she would pant.

"Weiss! That's enough! Just ru-UAAAAH!"

Ruby suddenly felt her ankle twist and she screamed as she slipped against the ice, and fell onto her side.

Her vision had blurred, and her knee felt like it was bleeding, so she groaned in pain as she tried to get up.

She could hear as her friends ran past her, but she heard Yang call out her name.

"RUBY!"

"Yang... w... AAAAH!"

The Rose felt a new set of hands grab onto one of her ankles and drag her back, away from Yang's voice.

"Rrrrgh! Let go of me! Or else!-"

A much louder voice cut her off, and screamed into her eardrum.

"- SHUT THE FUCK UP, OR ELSE YOU'RE GETTING YOUR DAMN JAW BLOWN OFF KID!"

She felt as the hands raised her up and put one of her arms behind her back forcefully, and then... she felt the tip of pistol slide against the side of her forehead.

...

Gage, Yang, and everyone else stopped and turned back around. They ran desperately back through the fog in search of their small leader.

"RUBY!"

"YANG-"

"-I SAID SHUT UP DAMN IT!"

Gage stopped and put his hands in front of Yang as he heard the man's voice, and he could see all the flashlights pointing at them through the fog now.

"W...Wait..."

"We can't. We have to go back!"

He then heard Weiss and Blake approach them from behind with Sun and Neptune.

"They're gonna light us up!" Neptune whispered. Blake growled at him, "We can't just leave her!"

Sun tried to suggest something different,

"Whaaaat if we wait for Gage's friends to get here and then we-"

"No!" Yang recoiled. "...I am NOT leaving her here. Not for one second."

Gage smiled and nodded, "Yeah... *pant* We're not..."

He took one step forward, and so did Yang, so then everyone followed... and waited for a barrage of gunshots to rip them to shreds,

"That's it. Come on out!" The man said.

Yang walked and waited anxiously as the fog cleared, and when it did... she stopped dead in her tracks. Crescent Rose was on the ground in front of her, and so were the feet of nearly more than forty faunus that were all armed.

The soldiers aimed their flashlights and blinded Yang and everyone else, but then the man who was speaking took a step forward with Ruby at his side. And he had a pistol aimed at her head.

He then looked at Gage, Yang and everyone else, and laughed.

"Hahahaha! Did you honestly think you were going to get out this scott-free?! Paaathetic!"

Gage sneered at the man, who was weirdly dressed in a grey and red white fang uniform.

"Rrrgh... listen. We didn't steal anything important from you... you can give us the girl... and we'll go. All of us."

He tried to reason with the man, but he still laughed in Gage's face, "Of course you didn't steal anything. We planned this whole trap! But I guess I'm just going to have to finish what that tiny human started." He said.

The man pressed the gun against Ruby's temple even further, and he looked at Yang and Blake.

"Now, drop your weapons, and get on your knees so then I won't have to 'accidentally' shoot this little tyke in face. I really don't want to. She's just my type.~"

Yang growled,

"Don't you touch her!-"

But Gage tried to silence her,

"Just *cough*...put your gauntlets on the ground... Then he'll let her go..."

"Gage-"

She felt him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder even tighter, and leaned in closer to her ear.

"Yang... please. I just want to..."

"..."

Yang waited for him to finish, but he didn't, so she looked to the side and almost gasped out loud.

Gage's skin had become nearly white, and his mouth was open from trying to breathe so much.

"... I just want all of us to go home..."

"O-Okay!"

She unclipped her first gauntlet, and then the second before she finally threw them onto the floor. Everyone else had already threw their weapons onto the ground, so they all started to lower themselves to their knees.

Everyone... except for Gage. Instead, he limped slowly towards the apparent faunus leader.

"Alright... we did what you ask. Now let her go..." he told the man.

"*sigh* I can't do that man. Not until I get what I... what 'we' want."

"Then... what do you want from me?!"

He smiled at Gage's temper being blown, and then his attitude changed entirely as he moved closer towards him.

"What do i want? ...I want your head on fucking pike my friend." He then pushed Ruby forwards, and she landed next to Yang, who quickly hugged her. "Ruby!"

But then the man went on,

"And i'll happily exchange the girl for you. But... now you're going to have to die."

Yang looked up at Gage and felt her heart shatter and drop into her stomach.

"...What?" She asked. On the verge of tears.

Gage looked the faunus man in the eyes and tried to snarl at him, even with how tired he already was. "Why... me?!" He growled.

The man chuckled and aimed his pistol at Gage's abdomen,

"Because you're a good person. You, the little girl, and all your friends are good people, and I just can't stand it! And do you want to know why? It because the good people, like you... they always die. And then the bad ones, like me, Adam, Torchwick, and the rest of The Syndicate... we're the one who'll live happily... ever... after!"

"...The Syndicate?" Gage asked.

The man immediately stuttered nervously, "Uuh. N-Nevermind that!" He turned to one of the soldiers next to him, and he waved his pistol at Gage, "You two! Bring him up! Now."

A male faunus then approached Gage while a different soldier aimed a dust rifle at his head. Gage just frowned and looked at the crowd of armed faunus,

"It doesn't have to be like this! We don't fight you to silence you all! We know you're oppressed and we're trying to help stop it! We only fight you so we can stop anyone else from getting hurt! Humans and Faunus!"

"Just shut up, and face your death like a man! Because that blonde lady friend of yours is about to see the truth of how fucked up the world really is!"

The two men both grabbed one of Gage's arms and pulled him towards the faunus dressed in grey.

Yang watched in horror as the man aimed his pistol at her boyfriend's head, and pulled back it's hammer, which caused her to cry out,

"N-No! Please! Don't do this! Y-You can't-"

The man then lowered the pistol, and walked towards Yang. He grabbed her by the neck, and yelled into her ear.

"YOU HAVE FUCKING FORTY MEN SURROUNDING YOU WITH GUNS! FORTY! I COULD KILL ALL OF YOU, BUT NO, I CHOSE TO KILL JUST ONE OF YOU AND LET THE REST OF YOU GO. SO BE GRATEFUL YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Gage growled and tried to shake the men on him loose, but it didn't work.

"RRGH! DON'T YOU TOUCH... *huff* MY YANG!"

The man began to strengthen his grip around Yang's windpipe as he looked back at Gage. He turned to him, and smiled,

"*sigh*... Fine. I'll consider it as your 'dying wish'!"

He let go of her, pushed her back onto the ground, and walked back to Gage. He re-took his aim at his forehead, but then Gage tried to speak to the crowd again.

"Do you want this?! Huh? Do ANY of you want this?! To just watch as someone get their fucking head shot off?!"

He quickly noticed a few soldiers move, and shudder at his words, but then something miraculous happened. Two of them stepped out, and dropped their weapons. One man, and one woman.

"I-I can't. I-I don't want to watch this anymore." The woman said.

The grey and red clothed faunus just growled and glared at them, "Rrrgh! I'm going to kill you two after I blow this kid's head off!"

He then looked at Gage and nodded his head,

"Get him on his knees."

Gage was still sneering at the man whilst his chest, legs, and body were all still bleeding. He hadn't even wiped the blood trail away from his lip. And then, he yelled out as he felt the two faunus that was holding him knee him in the back of both of his legs, causing him to fall forwards onto the ground.

His head landed softly on the grass and he coughed loudly as he heard Yang tearfully call his name,

"Gage!"

He felt as his breathing began to slow, and he closed his eyes, trying to believe that this was all a dream.

But then, out of the blue... he heard a voice.

"Kid? Hey... you there?"

Gage re-opened his eyes, and realized that he still had his earpiece in. And he also realize that the voice was Emile's.

"Hey. Kid. I know you're there. Listen, we're right behind you. We can see you, and we're coming. Just try to give us some sort of signal, and we'll go loud."

"G...Got it..." he whispered.

He placed his hands on the wet grass and raised himself back off of the ground, and looked up at the man as he pressed the pistol against Gage's forehead again.

"So... Any last words?" The man asked him.

Gage looked up at him as he was still on his knees, and he bowed his head. "Yeah..." he mumbled as he put his hands on his knees.

"I... am not... SOME GOD DAMN PUSHOVER!"

He then raised himself up off of the ground and rammed his head Into the man's stomach, causing him to hunch over in pain. But then, Gage backed up and whipped his head back, nearly knocking the man out as the back of Gage's s head collided with the man's face.

As the man was disoriented, Gage swiftly grabbed his pistol, and aimed it at the man's kneecap.

"NOW!" He yelled as he pulled the trigger.

The man then screamed in pain as he felt his kneecap explode and saw blood began oozing out of his leg like a river.

Gage aimed the pistol at the other faunus, but not before he looked back at his friends and Yang. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and started to reach for Ember Celica, but not before she looked at her boyfriend's eyes in shock.

"I love you." She saw him mouth.

"OPEN FIRE!" A new voice yelled. Gage looked back, as the voice had come from behind him in the trees.

And then suddenly, he stayed still as thousands of suppressed gunshots echoed throughout the air, and he felt many bullets whizz past his body.

All shots were aimed at the white fang soldiers, but then all the shots flew towards their hands and weapons, and nearly all their rifles were blown into multiple pieces and destroyed.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Gage looked back and began to see more than fifty men all dressed in multicolored clothes and hoods run out of the forest and past him and his friends, all giving out a war cry as they did so.

But then, unbeknownst to Gage, the man he had shot in the knee cap was still alive, and was trying to get back onto his feet. He ignored all of the hooded men running past him, and looked up at the Gage. The faunus then reached onto another holster that he had on his side and hastily pulled out another dust pistol.

...

Gage smiled as he saw his fellow Collectors began to combat the enemy, and he even saw Sun and Neptune jump up and join in on the ass-whooping.

He look at Yang and Ruby. They were both still on the ground, trying to comprehend that they were being saved at this very moment. "It's... It's okay now. Stop... worrying..." he said as he began to walk towards them.

Yang eyes then became wide, and she stood up and pointed behind Gage, "GAGE! BEHIND YOU!"

"What?!"

Gage quickly turned his head and saw that the faunus dressed in grey and red had gotten up, and he began to pull out another pistol. Everything slowed down in Gage's mind, as he had his gun lowered.

"I-I can't draw fast enough." He thought. "H-He's going to shoot me. I'm... i'm done for." He then thought about Yang and Ruby, how they were both still behind him.

"I'm... i'm sorry I couldn't stay with you both any longer... I love you both... and I'm sorry."

The man pulled on Gage, and put his finger on the trigger. He could see as the man began to pull it back... but then...

"Human scum-"

"*BANG!*"

"-AAAGH!"

Everything began to return to normal again, and then, a stray shotgun shell hit the man's hand and blew off all of his fingers, causing him to involuntarily drop his second pistol and grasp his hand as he dropped to his knees.

"Ah! Ah! Fuck! Ohhhh!" He whimpered.

Gage looked behind him once again... and saw that Yang was aiming Ember Celica at him. And that its barrel was smoking, Indicating that it had just fired a shot.

Yang was the one who blew off the man's hand, and she saved Gage's life. The one thing that she wanted to prove that she could do.

Gage turned around and began to run to her, but soon the passing collectors took noticed of the man on the ground and soon swarmed him.

"Hey! He tried to kill one of our own!"

"Get him!

"Yeah!"

More hooded men and women began to crowd around the two of them and assault the man who was know missing a few fingers, and Gage soon lost sight of Yang.

"Shit... Rrrgh... g...get out of my way! Yang! Yang where are you? Yan-"

"Jesus. Relax. We're all friends here remember?"

He felt a hand grasp his shoulder and pull him out of the crowd of people, and he recognized that voice as well.

Gage turned around to see his older friend Emile dressed in his navy blue hood and fur armor.

"Yeah... almost forgot about that..." he replied. Gage continued to laugh as he looked around at everyone, but Emile noticed that voice kept getting quieter and quieter.

"Ehehe... you know Em... you didn't have to bring the entire House Party..."

Emile laughed with him, "What can I say? We get bored..." but then he noticed that the front Gage's jacket was wet from his own blood, and so were his pants. And that he had a blood trail flowing down from his mouth to his chin.

"Geez kid, you look like hammered shit."

"Fighting Neopolitan will do that to ya..." he answered quietly.

"No way... you did?" The older man asked with a huge smile.

Gage suddenly began to feel lighter, and unknowingly began to sway as he tried to stand still,

"Hehe... yeah I did... ah..."

He began to feel tired, and felt his eyelids begin to close. He tried to keep himself awake, but it was no use. He soon closed his eyes, and began to take a spill.

Gage fell to the left, and blacked out as soon as he felt his body touch the soft grass...

"Aw shit, somebody get a stretcher!"

Gage then heard Yang's voice as he vision faded to black...

"Oh no! Gage! Gage! Stay with me! Please!"

...

**One Hour later...**

...

After he collapsed, a group of Collectors found a clearing in the woods and set up a small base of operations where they could move all the captured white fang soldiers.

But, Yang had carried Gage all the way to a medical ship that had landed, and laid him down onto a stretcher.

Now, he was still laying there unconscious with an IV syringe lodged in his wrist that was connected to a blood bag, and it was pumping blood into him.

Yang was of course by his side holding his hand, and her teammates were there right next to her, while Sun and Neptune were sitting behind them on the grass.

His eyes were closed, and his breathing was normal, but he just wasn't waking up.

Yang was just staring at him with sorrow in her eyes, and she soon rested her head next to his.

Ruby looked at her sister and then at the rest of her friends,

"He'll pull through. Just like he always does..."

"Yeah..." Blake said.

Weiss just glanced at him and looked away.

...

Emile and Grisha were both looking at 'the kids', which Grisha called them, and he just shook his head angrily at Gage.

"We've been pumping blood into him for more than an hour, so he's got to have enough for his body to function again... right?" Emile asked.

Grisha brushed off his question rudely, and continued to glare at Gage's unconscious body,

"Dumb kid..."

He then saw Yang pop her head back up, but he still went on while Emile nudged him hard in the shoulder.

"Now's not the time you asshat!" He hissed silently.

But that only made Grisha raise his voice,

"Do you think I give a damn? I'm speaking the truth. If he would have taken my advice and let the adults handle this, then the kid wouldn't be on his deathbed right now."

"Hey!" Yang yelled.

Grisha chuckled and slowly began to tilt his head towards her, "What? Are you gonna- PWAAAH!" But then he saw a fiery fist punch him in his only good eye, and it sent him flying.

"My Care-Bear is not going to die!"

After a loud crash, Yang immediately heard a barrage of hushed laughter come from the surrounding Collectors, Emile included, but she couldn't decide on which part they were laughing at.

"Oh god... i think everyone is going to start calling him that now..."

"Yang! Come here! Quick!"

She turned and darted back towards the stretcher as she saw that Gage had began to loudly take in some deep breaths.

"Gage! Wake up! Please..."

His eyes immediately shot open, and he looked up at her as his pupils dilated to a larger size.

Yang smiled immediately, and hugged him with all her strength, "Gagey!" She rested her head on his chest, and looked at him as he put a hand on her back.

"I knew you weren't going to... I knew you were going to be okay! I knew it from the start!"

She raised her head up, and went into to kiss him.

"I'm so happy that you're okay..."

"* Loud gag*"

Gage for some reason raised himself off of the stretcher and gagged. He then covered his mouth, bent over the side of the stretcher and threw up on the grass.

"BUUUUUAAAH!"

Weiss jumped off of the grass, and moved away as far as possible as her and Ruby groaned,

"Gage! Eeewwwww!"

He coughed, and spat onto the ground before looking back up and yelling,

"EURGH! WHY DOES IT TASTE LIKE I JUST SUCKED OFF AN ORANGE?!"

Sun looked at him as he laughed and elbowed Neptune, "See? I told you he'd live!"

Emile then walked next to Gage and Yang with a huge smile on his face,

"You can blame the medicine I gave you if you don't like the taste."

"Ugh... Medicine?!" He yelled.

"Biofoam actually."

The older man then grabbed the end of Gage's black shirt and lifted it to reveal a large open wound that had been heavily bandaged, but it was leaking some sort of orange foam-like material.

"Biofoam? The fuck is that?" Gage asked.

"It's condensed foam that'll plug up your wounds and stop any internal bleeding. It'll also help your internal organs heal quicker, but the foam is going to be in there for a while, so your breath will smell like oranges for a while, and don't be alarmed if you cough up a little bit of blood over the next few weeks!" Emile answered... sort of cheerfully.

Gage laughed at him and looked down at his chest while he put his shirt back down,

"Hahaha! You hear that Yang? I'll taste like oranges for the next few weeks! That'll be a treat for you won't it?"

He looked at Yang as he put his jacket back on, and noticed that she was blushing madly. But... then he saw tears begin to form in her bright lilac orbs... and then her eye color changed to a dark red.

"Y-Yang?" He asked nervously.

"*sniffle* Rrrgh!"

He heard her growl at him angrily, and then she grabbed him tightly by his shoulders and shook him.

"Y-You dumbass! *sniffle* I-I thought you were going to have a seizure or something! *sniffle* and even before that, I thought you were going to die, and... *gasp* and then you try to make fun of me?!"

He laughed nervously again, and grabbed onto her arm, "Y-Yang I w-was just trying to c-cheer you up and lighten the mood a b-bit-"

Yang gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as she raised her voice, "*sniffle* W-Well it wasn't funny!" She said tearfully.

"Y-Yang i'-im sorry I s-scared you! But calm down! We're all okay now!"

Yang sniffle and hugged him again, "*sniffle* S-Shut up! Dummy..."

Gage stopped being nervous, and instead smiled as he now saw her act of anger as being too cute.

"Y...Yang. I'm okay, so you can stop blubbering!"

"*sniffle* I'm not blubbering!" She yelled back.

"Yes you are."

"*sniffle* I am not!"

He finally just sighed and embraced her by hugging her and bring Yang's head closer to his chest.

*sigh* Just come here already..."

He looked to Emile and just chuckled as he heard Yang become quieter and quieter despite an occasional sniffle,

"Now do you see why I can't go on ops all the time now Em? I have to take care of my 'whittle' Sun Dragon at all times instead..."

"S-Shut up..." she mumbled.

Emile just looked at the two 'kids' as they were in their deep embrace.

"Hehe... You two really are a couple of dumb kids..."

They all then heard a scarce, and rough voice interrupt their little moment,

"Well... i'm glad to see that your relationship is still healthy... and that Yang isn't pregnant... yet."

Gage turned his head towards the voice, and him and Emile both froze in place... as Qrow approached them and was staring at Gage and Yang.

He chuckled as he stood in front of them and crossed his arms.

Ruby and Yang both then looked at their uncle and nearly exploded with excitement,

"*GASP* Uncle Qrow!- mmmph! Mmhmhmh!"

Qrow acted fast and covered both of his niece's mouths as he put his finger in front of his mouth and shushed them,

"S...Shh... don't blow my cover you crazy kids..." He slurred.

"Eh... heh... h... hey Q-Q...Q-Qrow... i-i mean 'Sir'!" Gage whimpered.

Yang looked at her boyfriend and noticed how nervous he was. He was visibly sweating, stuttering, and his turquoise eyes were the size golf balls. She hasn't seen Gage this nervous... well... ever. He wasn't even this nervous the first time him and her had sex for the first time.

Qrow laughed at him, but quickly stopped and nodded his head towards Blake and Weiss.

"O-Oh! U-Uh..." Gage caught on quickly and spoke to them in fractured sentences, "H-Hey... U-Um, W-Weiss? B-Blake? C-Could you uh, let us talk in private for a few minutes?"

They both looked at him like he was crazy, but then he gave them both a huge smile, and tilted his head,

"Pl...PLEASE?" He asked them.

"Okay..."

They both got up and sat down next to Sun and Neptune, so then Yang moved Qrow's hand away from her mouth and popped the question that Ruby had been wanting to ask,

"So...*sniffle*... why did you keep all of this from me and Ruby this long? Did... did Dad know about this too?"

Qrow sighed heavily, and moved his hand away from Ruby's mouth.

"It's... complicated. Let's... just say that Taiyang wanted to keep you out of this type of business until you were both old enough, but... we both knew that we couldn't keep you two on a leash for long."

He looked down at Ruby and started to mess with her hair playfully, and she laughed,

"And yes, I was going to tell the two of you about this when the Vytal festival came around, or either the next time you got caught saving the day again..."

He then turned to Gage, and Yang saw all the color fade from his skin,

"...But then of course Yang had to fall for some mysterious guy that I thought was capable of working for me."

"I'd... rather call him Shady than 'mysterious'." Yang added.

Qrow looked at Gage again and shrugged,

"Eh... close enough. Anyway, I've been leading these people since a little bit after you were born Yang, and it was... really hard to keep it a secret around you two. And it's also the reason that I... don't really see you two a lot anymore, but i'm still glad that I get to every once in awhile... and it's still hard but... i'm just glad I didn't leave my family completely just to protect them like... some people."

Ruby look at Qrow, and hugged him.

"Well... I'm glad you stayed. We probably wouldn't be so well if it wasn't for you... and I don't blame you for keeping your secret from us. You were just trying to protect us!"

Yang then got up and hugged him as well, but he soon began to gasp for air as she talked,

"Yeah! But don't stay away from us too long anymore. Beacon can get boring sometimes!"

"G-Guh... with Ozpin running that place... I wouldn't blame you if you got bored every...

once... in a while..." he huffed.

The two girls then let go of him, and Yang sat on the stretcher next to Gage, who was still as white as snow,

"But it hasn't been too boring ever since we found Gage. He's been... well, a real good reason for me to be even more cheerful than I usually am..." she said as she grasped his hand.

"Oh is he now?" Qrow said while grinning. "He's really been that much of a lover boy huh? Hehe, you better not wrong your woman... 'Care-Bear'. Hahaha!"

Gage's face then turned from snow white to a rosy red, and he looked down shamefully,

"I-I wouldn't do that to her. N-Not on my life..."

Yang nudged Qrow in the gut and whined, "Rrgh! Don't tease him! That's my job! And for the record, I call him that occasionally, but I'M Momma-Bear!"

Qrow snorted and bursted out laughing, "Hahaha! What does that make you Gage? 'Baby bear'?!" Hahaha!" He chuckled.

Yang and Ruby both laughed with him, "Haha! You know what? I like the sound of that!" Yang said. Ruby looked at Gage and laughed as well, "Yeah me too!"

"Ugh..." Gage was completely red now from embarrassment, so he reached back and pulled his hood over his entire head and looked down. "I just met him you guys..." he whined.

"Hey Yang, you should tell Taiyang about Gage soon, then he could know all the nicknames you gave him!"

"Well, Gage did want me to tell dad about him already-"

"Please don't tell your dad all the nicknames you made for me..."

"Sorry 'Baby-Bear'. I've already made up my mind!"

"Ugh..."

Qrow wiped a tear from his eyes, and tried to keep himself from laughing any louder,

"Hehehe... *sigh* well im glad im starting to get to know my new consultant, and future nephew a little better, but we should really get back to business..."

"Please..." Gage said.

"Okay okay, quit whining..." Qrow looked at his two nieces and patted both of their heads, "Ruby, Yang, i'd like to discuss Gage's findings with him. In private please..."

"Okay!" They both said.

...

Yang and Ruby moved towards Blake and Weiss, and now it was the moment Gage had feared. Being one on one with Qrow, the man that was technically his boss.

"So what did you find?" He asked Gage.

"Uhm... not a lot. Security tapes, and a picture with a backstory and that's it."

Gage handed Qrow the SD card that was attached to his collector's scroll, and frowned at the lack of findings.

"We'll look through those later. But what picture are you talking about?"

"Well, they had a living quarters in the base, and I found this-" He reached into his back pocket and handed the photo of Adam to Qrow.

"You know Ruby's teammate Blake? How she was with the white fang?" Gage asked.

"Yeah. Ozpin was pretty specific about her."

"Well, she told me that she use to know that guy in the photo, and that he could also be the white fang's current leader. His full name is Adam Taurus, and she wants to try and bring him to our side... but I don't think that's going to happen..."

"This is a lot more than I thought you were going to have Gage. I'm impressed." Qrow inspected the photograph for a few second and placed it in his own pocket before looking back at Gage, "i'll send you a digital version if you're going to need it, but still, if this guy is really leading the fang, then you're going to be the cause of their downfall in the end."

Gage never thought he would have accomplished that type of benchmark, but... he still had one more thing to tell.

"There's still one more thing though..."

"What is it?" Qrow asked.

"That faunus that was dressed in red and grey, he said that himself, Adam, and Roman Torchwick we're all apart of... some sort of group called 'The Syndicate' or something like that. And he said that there were others too... but I've never heard of anything like that before."

Gage hadn't, but Qrow has. "It's the Chaos Syndicate... I knew it! I can finally put those suspicions to rest now I guess..." he thought.

Qrow then got up, and smiled at Gage. "Don't worry about it right now, i'll look into it. And until then, i'll make sure any info we find about your dad goes straight to you first."

"Thank you sir. I... I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. And drop the 'sir' act too. You won't have to call me that anymore."

"What why?"

The older man reached into his back pocket and took a brand new black and sage-colored scroll that had three number on the back of the case.

He handed the scroll to Gage, and he reluctantly accepted it.

"Consider this a promotion." Qrow continued, "Because you're so close to my family, and since the other collectors elected you, from here on out, you're going to be my new Social Consultant."

"Uh... consultant?" Gage asked.

"Babysitter is more like it. Whenever I'm visiting Beacon, or Vale, you're going to have to look after me while we're in the eye of public, and you'll be lookin' after me so I don't get into any trouble... so uh... hehe... good luck with that."

"The other collectors... they... they threw me under the bus!" Gage thought.

"That won't be too hard for ya, will it kiddo?" Qrow asked him.

"U-Uh no! But give me a heads up before you decide to come to town..."

"You got it. By the way, that scroll was customized just for you, so, you're welcome for that."

"Customized? For me?" He asked as he flipped the phone over.

"Yup... got your colors and your callsign, the whole kazoo!"

Gage saw it. It was mostly black, but the sides were all sage colored, and it had his three digit callsign on the back of the case.

Seven-One-Seven.

"Huh. That is cool..." Gage said as he smiled. He then flipped the phone over again, and turned it on to see that it was nearly three o'clock in the morning.

"Holy fuck it's three a.m.?!"

Qrow had taken out his flask and began chugging down the whisky that was inside it,

"Shehh... oh yeah you have a 'Curfew' hehe. Welp... then I guess it's time for you kids to go home and sleep!"

Qrow looked to the left and waved at a pilot that was leaning against his ship that was parked on the grass. He then walked to Gage and drunkenly put his arm around him.

"Ayyy! Pilot... why don't cha take my new consultant and his little friends home for the night?! Eh... how about it?!"

"*sigh* Yes sir..."

He then looked at Gage and nodded his head towards his ship, signaling him to get in.

"Well Qrow, until next time I guess-"

"H..Hold on kid. One last thing..." he slurred.

He tilted his head to Gage's ear while he glanced at Ruby and Yang as they walked towards the airship.

"You see them? Both of em?"

"Y-Yes."

"I don't tell it to them, but... they're special to me. And to you too am I right?"

"Yeah.. they are..."

"Then I want you to look after them for me when me or their dad aren't around. Beacon can be tough for them at times, and that's why I want you to take care of them for me, since you'll always be around them. So can you do that for me kiddo?"

Gage looked at the two sisters as they entered the ship, and then Ruby yelled at him,

"Gage! Come on, it's getting really late!"

Gage then turned his head back to Qrow and smiled at him, "I won't let you down!" Qrow laughed at his response, "Hehe!You better not! That's your future wife and her sister right there!"

"I won't I promise."

"Alright then. Now get going 'Seven-One-Seven'. Before Ozpin notices that you're gone."

"Got it sir. See ya!"

He nodded and started to walk towards the airship as he put his hood up over his head.

...

**Later...**

...

The ship made its way back to Beacon, and surprisingly, the school's flight tower allowed it to land on school grounds at three o'clock in the morning.

Everyone piled out of the ship, and all were visibly exhausted.

Ruby rubbed her eyes, and asked everyone else an obvious question, "So... time for bed?" She asked.

"Yes!" Everyone answered, including Zwei who just let out a small bark.

"Good..." She then turned to Yang, who was trying to help Gage walk straight due to his injured leg, "So Yang, are you two going to crash in our dorm, or are you going to cuddle in his?"

Yang smiled nervously at her sister and Gage just groaned, "W-Well I have to take Gage to his room and you know... make sure that he's o-okay..."

Weiss sighed, "*sigh* Something is telling me that you two are going to be the reason that i'm staying awake tonight..."

"C-Come on you guys. I just got stabbed an hour ago! Am i supposed to take care of myself for the rest of the night?!" Gage said.

Blake laughed and answered his question, "Well you were just treated for your wounds, so there isn't really a reason for Yang to look after you." Ruby then giggled as well and winked at her sister, "Not unless they want to have some private time together.~"

Yang finally just scoffed and began to pull Gage further away from their group,

"W-Whatever! He's my boyfriend so I can cuddle with him whenever I want!"

...

They eventually got to his dorm door, so Yang leaned Gage against the door so he could fish out his scroll so he can undo the lock,

"So... besides the hole in your chest, are you okay?" Yang asked him.

"My leg and feet hurt, and my head. But that's it. Oh yeah, and by the way, Neo didn't even stab me with a blade. She stabbed me with the tip of her fucking heels!"

"She really is a psychopath... oh well, i'm just glad you're okay Care-Bear..."

He took out his personal scroll and used it to unlock the door,

"Speaking of that... are you okay Yang? That whole scene in that field was pretty scary. Even for me..."

She gave off a fake smile and nodded,

"Yeah... i'm okay... but my leg stings a little bit."

"It does?" Gage asked. He looked down at her legs, and saw that her left leg had a huge gash across her knee. It had even cut through her black stockings, (since she was wearing her alternate hunter outfit) and she was bleeding heavily!

"Holy fuck!"

"What?"

"Your leg is bleeding! Come here!"

"Gage! W-Whoa!

Yang yelled out in shock and Gage swept her off her feet, and kicked open his front door as he carried her in his arms.

"Shit shit shit shit!"

He ran inside and let the door shut behind him while Yang glared at him like he was insane in the membrane, "What are you doing?!" She said, confused.

"You're hurt! Crap, sit here and give me your foot!"

Gage brought her over to the bottom bunk bed on the left side of the room, as it was the closest bed to his bathroom. He sat her down on the edge of the bed, took off her boot and started to pull off her stocking.

"G-Gage! Seriously what are you-"

He then took of the stocking, and Yang saw the small gash that was going across the pale skin of her knee, and still thought he was over reacting.

"It's just a cut- it's not that bad!"

"Yang it's been open for more than an hour! It could get infected and then we'd have to amputate it!" He yelled.

"What?!"

"Look just give me your foot!"

She blushed a little bit and raised her foot, and then Gage held her ankle gently as he brought over his desk chair and rested her foot on it.

"Keep it still just like that, i'll be right back!"

He dashed into his bathroom and opened up the cupboard that was under his sink.

"Crap! Where is it?!" He moved quickly, and managed to pull out a white rag, some peroxide, and some surgical bandages he stole from the school nurse.

He ran back to Yang, set all his supplies on his chair, and began to dab the white rag with the peroxide.

"Okay, this might sting a little bit, but don't worry if it starts bubbling!"

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry!"

Gage then pressed the rag down onto her wound, and it began to foam and bubble which made Yang look away as she shouted,

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

He quickly rubbed it against her leg, and pressed it down even further.

"It's okay... it's okay..."

"Ah... ah... mmm..."

Yang covered her mouth and closed her eyes as the pain began to fade, and she heard the small bubbles pop.

Gage chuckled, and put his hand against her cheek,

"It's okay. The bad part's over..."

"*sigh* it better be..." she replied.

He put the rag down, and took out the bandages, "That wasn't so bad was it?" He asked her.

"It really hurt... but only for a few seconds..."

"You'll thank me later Yang," Gage then grasped her ankle again, and got on one knee. He placed her foot on his knee, and began to wrap the bandage saround her knee and thigh.

Yang blushed even harder, but still spoke to him as she looked away, "...You could have given me more of a warning... it stung a lot..."

she whined.

"It was urgent..."

"I could have taken care of it myself if you told me how bad it was Gage..."

He shook his head and smiled as he gently wrapped the bandage around her knee,

"No Yang." He said,

"I'm your boyfriend, and from now on, it's my job to take care of you."

Yang stared at him intently and adjusted her leg so her position was more comfortable,

"Gage... we're a couple...that means that we're suppose to take care of each other..."

"Fine... But I'm still going to make sure that your leg is okay..."

"I-I can wrap the bandages myself though..."

He laughed at her, and continued to bandage her, "Yang. You're blushing. So I know you're enjoying this a lot more than you should be. Is there a reason for that?" He asked her while smirking.

Her face glowed red, but she still went on and answered him.

"W-Well I-I... I had a dream once where... I got hurt, and you patched me up just like this... you... bandaged my leg... and kissed it... and kept making sure that I was okay... and thought that it was... really romantic..."

"Then I guess i'm making your dream come true aren't I?" Gage said.

"Y-Yeah... I guess so." Yang answered with a flustered smile.

Gage finally finished wrapping the bandage, so he placed Yang foot on the ground and looked up at her.

"There. All done. Does it feel okay?"

"No..." she answered while smiling.

Gage titled his head at her and sighed. He's known her for three love-filled months now, so he knew that she was trying to get him to do something for her.

"*sigh*

He sighed, used one hand to lift up her knee, and then he gently kissed the top of her bandage passionately.

"How about now?" He asked.

Yang stared dreamily at Gage and had a huge smile on her face.

"A little bit better..." she said.

He then stood back up and stretched his arms as he yawned loudly,

"*Yawn!* Okay, i think we should get ready for bed now. It's almost four a.m.!"

"Okay Care-Bear!"

Yang reached down and took off her other boot, and then she peeled off her other stocking and placed it next to Gage's night stand.

"Can you get my tank top for me... again?" She asked him.

"Yeah sure..."

But first, he placed his leather jacket on his desk chair and kicked it back towards his desk. Then, he reached into his desk drawer and took out Yang's yellow tank top once again.

Gage limped back to his bed and placed it next to her as he slid onto his mattress and under his blankets.

"Here."

"Thank you."

Yang took her top, and began to undress in front of Gage. She unbuttoned the black collar of her jacket and slowly took her hands out of the sleeves, then, she let her cream and black colored jacket fall down to the floor, and she took off the black shirt that was under it as well, leaving her entire upper chest exposed to Gage.

Then instead of putting her tank top on, she stretched her arms and pushed her bare chest outwards as she yawned.

Gage could clearly see that she was naked above the waist, which caused him become shy, and look away from her.

Yang turned around and saw that he wasn't looking, and she could see that his cheeks were still red.

"His good manners can be such a pain sometimes..." she thought.

She then giggled at him and began to put on her yellow tank top so Gage's nose wouldn't start to bleed.

"You're so shy. It's really cute... hehe... I guess I will start calling you Baby-Bear..."

Gage grumbled, so Yang got up and walked towards the light switch,

"Goodnight Care-Bear."

"Goodnight Yang..."

She shut off the lights and began to walk back... but then she looked onto Gage's desk... and saw that his jacket was lying there on top of it... and it had a few brand new holes in it...

...

Gage had shut his eyes and was waiting for Yang to crawl in bed next to him so he could cuddle with her... but she didn't come back.

He was lying on his side, and opened his eyes and looked into the dark room for her. "Yang... Why aren't you in bed?" He asked out loud.

"Sorry..." he heard her whisper.

"Just come here- hmmph!"

He suddenly felt her hands push against his chest and made him lie on his back. "What the..." he raised his head back up... and saw that Yang was sitting at the edge of his bed, and she was on her knees.

She was dressed in her tank top and black shorts, but she also was wearing Gage's jacket.

The blonde then began to crawl towards Gage, and sat on his pelvis. She put her hands on his stomach and looked at him, but she looked... heartbroken. Her eyes were blank and moist with tears, and she wasn't smiling anymore.

"Yang? What's up with you? ...is something wrong?" Gage asked.

She pulled her hands away and Gage felt her bottom press hard against his body.

"...I was scared." She said.

"W...What?"

"When we were on that field... you had a gun to your head and I couldn't do anything. No one could. I just sat there... and thought that was going to be the last time I saw you alive... and I was scared..."

Gage exhaled and moved his hands onto Yang's hips to help take her mind off of the subject,

"Yang... i was scared too... but we both still pulled through... and it wasn't for you, I would be laying here in my bed right now. You saved my life. And now, we'll be ready the next time we go out there. Both of us."

He moved his hand further up her body, and move one of her blonde bangs away, so he could look into her lilac eyes.

"I don't know when we're going to have to go out there again. It could be a long time, or maybe even in a few days, but that doesn't matter to me. You do however, so as long as I can spend some time with you, i'll be happy... And so can you."

She moved one of her hands and intertwined her fingers with Gage's, but then she moved her other hand up his chest, and felt as his heart was beating ever so slowly.

"I'm not going anywhere..." he whispered.

He then brought her closer to himself, and kissed her cheek.

"Now come here..."

Gage went in for another kiss, this time on Yang's lips, but she quickly pulled her head away from him.

"Y-Yang? What is it? Why won't you let me kiss you?" He asked in an alarmed tone.

"I-I was drenched in the rain earlier, and if you kiss me, then you'll catch a cold-"

He chuckled, and still caressed her cheek gently as he brought her closer... once again...

"Yang... I don't care as long as I know that you love me."

He brought Yang close enough, and she let out a small moan as she felt Gage's lip press against her own.

She suddenly became engulfed in her own passion, and pressed her body down against her lover's chest, leaving him breathless.

Gage closed his eyes as Yang did the same, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her in even deeper.

"Mmm... ah-mmph..."

Yang broke the kiss so Gage could breathe, but he didn't allow it and brought her back into a deeper kiss than before. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to squeeze them tightly as they went on, but of course Gage soon was out of breath and broke the kiss once again.

"*pant*...mmm..."

He took in a small breathe and instead directed his lips towards Yang's neck, and he began to kiss it gently.

"Aah... Mmm..." she moaned.

"Y...You know, you really do taste... taste like... oranges now..."

Gage took that she was enjoying this, so he nibbled gently on the side of her throat and heard Yang giggle at his showcase of affection.

"Hehe... Aah... Gage not so hard..."

"*pant* *pant* Sorry... Mmm..."

He instead began to suck on her pale skin, but she quickly raised her head up and pinned him down to the bed.

"No... hehe, I don't want any new hickeys yet... sorry Care-Bear."

"*pant* *pant* Hehe, alright..." he said while panting. "Wait, *pant* why don't you just wear your scarf over it?

"Because I would have to go back into my dorm to get it, and my teammates would wonder how I got a 'bruise' on my neck..."

"Oh yeah..."

Yang looked at him, and ran her fingers through his hair, "So, I guess there's no going back now if you just so happen to get a cold."

"Yeah... speaking of that, why don't you get a jacket with a hood? Your hair won't get wet that way if it rains..."

"It would mess up my hair even worse than the rain..." she answered.

"Then why do you always like to wear my jacket?" He asked.

Yang smiled and looked away from him, "Well you know... it's yours..." She said. Gage could tell there was something else that she was hiding, so he pushed her further.

"Aaaand?"

She blushed once again, and pulled the ends of his jacket so it covered more of her body,

"A-And... whenever I wear it... it feels like..." she then lowered herself, and rested her head on Gage's chest,

"It...feels like you're hugging me when I wear it..."

Gage just brushed the back of her head, and moved his blankets up so it covered both of them. And then, he put one arm around her waist, and laughed,

"You're so weird..."

"No... you're weird..."

"We're both weird..."

He looked up at the bottom of the bunk above both of them, and heard Yang whisper something as she put her arms around him.

"... I love you."

Gage smiled and let his head fall back against his pillow,

"I love you too..."

"Goodnight Care-Bear..."

"Goodnight Yang..."

He then close his eyes, and they both drifted off to sleep.

...

**...**

...

Yang was still half-awake when Gage fell asleep. She didn't know why she was awake... she just thought that she was still in shock from all the events that occur earlier that day.

She twisted and turned, still using Gage's chest as a pillow. But then as she turned her body to the left... she saw something.

A blinking blue light.

Gage had put his new scroll that Qrow had gave him onto his night stand, and it was being messaged at this very moment.

The screen kept turning off and on, indicating that new messages were being received from other collectors, and Yang knew that the messages were most likely mission entries and scrambled messages... and Gage would have to look through all of them... and go on those missions.

She thought of how difficult they would be, and how Gage could be killed on any one of them if he wasn't careful enough... and the thought was all too much for her.

So, Yang just turned back around, and hugged him heavily... as a tear rolled down her cheek...

...

**...**

...

"Hey the human girl is unconscious! What should we do with her?" A white fang soldier yelled as he stumbled upon Neo.

Adam, who was in the room, just growled at him and walked out.

"Rrgh, just give her to Roman! He'll help her."

He then stepped into his personal quarters... and raised his voice.

"What the hell?! Who did this?!"

The room was trashed, and there was glass on the ground that was surrounding his now ripped photo of Blake.

"I'm gonna kill whoever did this. I'll find them!"

He then turned... and saw that there was a message for him on his wall... and it was written in blood...

_You know that ghost you're hunting? Well, he's going to come back and bite you in the ass. Bitch._

-_C-717_

**Author's Note** **#2**: As a final note, sorry about the long wait. Got a lot of school work to make up. But, besides that, I have something special to say. So two days ago was November 16th, and last year, that was the day I uploaded the first chapter of RWBY Desertion. We passed our one year anniversary two days ago you guys! And over that year, we've gotten over a hundred favorites, almost a hundred and thirty follows, 47,000 total views, and thirty eight reviews. That's a lot for my first self-written fic. I'm so happy right now, you guys have no idea hehe. And i'm not stopping anytime soon either! I love you guys. You all make this fandom even better than it already is for me. Thank you. All of you!


	43. Yang's Sick Day

**Author's Note:** I'm back and feeling better,so I hope I can get back to my usual writing process. But for now, i'm going to write some smaller chapters to make up for some lost time. Starting with some fluff!

Also, there is a question I wanted to ask all of you viewers. Since, we just passed our one year anniversary, should I re-edit/re-make the first chapter of Desertion? I won't change it up much, just you know, clean it up a bit.

Leave a review, or just send me a PM if you think I should. Thank you.

(By the way, HOLY FUCK I DID NOT KNOW HOW LONG THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WAS UNTIL I UPLOADED IT. IT'S LIKE, THE BIGGEST CHAPTER I'VE MADE SO FAR.)

**Song:** Angel by Theory of A Deadman

...

Yang groggily opened her eyes and groaned silently as she could hear Gage snore.

"Mmm..."

She slowly raised herself off of his chest, and sniffled quietly as she wiped her eyes and let out a quiet little yawn.

"*yawn*..."

But then, it felt like someone was tickling the inside of her nose, and she started to feel a sneeze coming on.

"Oh no... A... *A-CHOO!*"

Yang covered her nose with her elbow and blocked it, but she began to feel her nose start to run.

She saw Gage fuss a bit and turn onto his side, but he still didn't wake up.

"AAH...*A-CHOO!*... *sniffle*... god damn it..."

*snort*...Mmmmm... morning..."

But however, now he was awake. He raised himself up from his bed and looked at his girlfriend. "...What's up with you?" He asked tiredly.

Yang was beginning to feel congested and coughed into her elbow.

"Ugh... *sniffle* I think i'm sick..."

He looked at her and wiped his eyes too, and then he saw that she was going to sneeze again.

"A...*A-CHOO!*...Guh...*sniffle*"

"What, like a cold? Or are you nauseous?" He asked.

"I don't know... *sniffle* my nose is running, and I can't stop sneezing..."

"And you sound congested too..." he added.

He then placed his hand on her forehead, and her skin felt even warmer than usual. Burning even.

"You're burning up, so I think you have a fever Yang..."

She laughed, but soon started to cough after, "Hehe... *cough* *cough* then I guess you're going to have to take care of me again..." she while smiling.

Gage sighed, placed his hands on her shoulders, and gently turned and lowered her so she was lying down on his pillow.

"Don't forget, I kissed you, so then you're going to have to take care of me eventually."

"Yeah... *sniffle*"

"I'll be right back..." he said.

Gage got off of his bed and looked under it. He then took out a small shoe box that had a hand drawn red cross on it.

"Do you feel hot? Like on fire?" He asked her.

Yang groaned and slid under his blankets once again, "No... i'm just warmer than usual..."

Gage opened up the shoe box and started to rummage through it. He moved away some band aids and a surgical mask until he found an unused thermometer.

"Here. Open up."

Yang opened her mouth, and Gage placed the end of the thermometer under her tongue, and she closed her mouth.

"Keep that there. I'll get you a wet wash cloth."

"Thank you..." she whispered.

He did as he said and took out a white wash cloth, and limped into his bathroom. he turned on the sink and put the cloth under it as some nice cold water came out.

He then looked at Yang and chuckled,

"Hehe... did you ever have a dream that was like this Yang?" He asked.

"No... instead you were the one with the cold..." she said.

The cloth was soon damp with the water, so Gage twisted it so it wouldn't be too wet.

"Geez you must love me a lot if I keep showing up in your dreams..." he said, trying to tease her a bit.

"Mmhm..." she mumbled.

Gage then glanced out of the bathroom and saw that Yang was falling back asleep, as her eyes were closed.

"I guess being sick makes her more tired than usual... that's so cute." he thought.

"Alright... here." He walked back to Yang and placed the cold washcloth on her forehead, causing her to open her eyes again.

"So... how am I supposed to get better?" She asked. Gage also noticed that her voice was a lot more quieter than usual.

"You could just sleep it off..."

She then coughed, and groaned, "*cough* *cough*...Ugh... how am I supposed to sleep if i keep coughing?"

"I have some Nyquil and some other cough medicine... but it tastes disgusting... hmm..."

He turned and looked at his computer monitor and saw that it was seven o'clock, which meant that the cafeteria was probably serving breakfast right now.

"Well, the cafeteria is open right now. I could get you some soup from there, and I could get some sprite from one of the vending machines and theb you could take the medicine with that."

"That sounds good..." Yang said. "Can you get me some chicken soup... please?"

"Hehe... okay Momma bear." Gage chuckled.

"Thank you..."

He then looked outside his window and saw that it was very cloudy and looked like it was going to rain too.

"I'm going to grab another jacket from my closet. Do you want me to give you another blanket or something?" He asked Yang.

She closed her eyes and nodded,

"Yes please..."

So, Gage walked to his closet, opened it, and took out his third favorite jacket, his black and red The Walking Dead one. Then he also took out a light purple and blue blanket for Yang.

He put on his jacket and started to unfold the blanket as he walked back to his girlfriend,

"Alright. Here we go!"

He then unfolded it, and launched it out towards his bed, and it slowly fell on top of Yang and covered her body.

"Noodle!" Gage called.

They both heard some rustling come from under Gage's bed, and soon the yellow and gold ferret appeared and hopped up on Gage's bed.

"There you are boy! Now go sleep with your mommy while I'm gone so she has some company!"

The ferret squeaked and hopped onto Yang's chest, and curled up into a warm little ball. She then giggled and petted his head.

"Good boy..."

Gage smiled, and reached for the handle of his front door.

"Okay i'll be back soon."

"Okay... Care-Bear..."

...

Gage limped hastily to the cafeteria, and tried his best to hide his injured leg from any of the students he passed on the way there.

He soon entered the cafeteria, and speed walked to the main counter, as there was currently no line in front of it.

A male server soon walked out and saw him.

"Mornin'. You are you looking to eat?" He asked Gage.

Gage handed him a lien card, and soon answered. "Uh, some chicken soup, a breakfast burrito... and do you know if I could get a bag to carry it in? I'm buying for me and my girlfriend."

He nodded and reached into one of the heated containers that contained the food, and he reached under the counter to grab a plastic bag.

"Got it."

"Thanks."

The man opened the bag up and placed a small plastic bowl of hot chicken soup inside, and he placed a breakfast burrito that was wrapped in tinfoil on top of it.

"You're lucky. This food's as fresh as it's ever going to get. Have a nice day!"

Gage took the bag and waved at the man as he began to move away. He passed a few tables and opened the bag to see if he did get everything.

"*sigh* Thank god it's all here. And the food's fresh, so that's even better! Now all I have to do is get some sprite..."

He closed the bag and continued to limp towards the main exit... but then,

"Oh Gaaaaaaage!" He heard someone yell.

The sudden shout made him jump and turn his head towards where he and his friends would usually sit at.

He opened his eyes a little bit more, and saw both Nora and Pyrrha both sitting at the table, and they both had a cup of coffee in front of them.

"Come here you!" Nora yelled.

*sigh* Of course Nora would be awake at this hour..." he thought.

...

Gage tried to walk normally to them so he wouldn't alarm Pyrrha, but he didn't sit down. Instead he leaned against the table and put his bag of food on it.

"Morning..." he said tiredly. "What are you two doing up this early."

Pyrrha smiled and took a sip from her cup of coffee, "Me and Nora like to get up early and just talk." Nora smiled as well, "Yeah! You know us girls, we like have some time away from 'the boys'!"

Gage smiled as he looked back at Pyrrha and decided to sit down.

"That's cool... i'm sure living with two guys can be stressful." he then saw Pyrrha's coffee cup and pointed at Nora,"W-Wait a second, y-you didn't get Nora any coffee did you P-Pyrrha?"

"*sigh* No. Don't worry Gage." Nora moped. "I'm not allowed to because the last time I had caffeine, I 'Put the school in danger'. Can you believe that?! All I did was start a little food fight!"

Pyrrha glared at her, "Nora, You launched Yang through the ceiling with a watermelon that was connected to a pole!"

"But she came back down!"

Gage laughed, "Hehe, Yeah she told me about that day. Thank god I wasn't here for that."

"Anyway... So what are you doing up this early Gage? It's unlike you to not sleep in during the weekend." Pyrrha said.

He rubbed his eyes and pointed at his food bag, "*Yawn*... Yang's sick and I have to take care of her..."

"Oh. Sick with what?"

"Everything." He answered. "Her nose is running, she has a fever, a, sore throat, and she's having cough attacks. So I'm getting her some soup..."

Nora squealed and accidentally kicked the table with excitement, "Awww you have to take care of her! That's soooooo cute and romantic!" She cooed.

"Yeah yeah yeah... but... I have to say, she looks really cute when she's tired." He said.

"I should probably get back to her. I need to give her some medicine. So I'll talk to you guys later."

"Okay Gage. Bye."

"Yeah bye! Don't catch her cold!"

He sighed and continued to limp away... but then Pyrrha took notice of it.

"W-Wait! Gage, why are you limping?"

"Shit..." he said under his breath. "I forgot to try and actually walk..."

"Gage?"

"Oh! U-Um, I had a little sparring accident with Yang, and i-i sprained my ankle. D-Don't worry though, i'll be okay."

Nora then... giggled quietly. "Are you sure it was from sparring... and not something else? Hehe..." She asked in a pushy tone.

Gage turned back around and glared at her,

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Nora!" Pyrrha whispered. "Please don't ask!"

Nora turned her head to her friend and raised herself from her seat, "Come on Pyrrha! Aren't you a little bit curious?!"

"Yes! W-Wait no! I-"

"'Curious'? Curious about what?" He said as Pyrrha became flustered.

"Nothi-"

Nora interrupted her, and her voice began to raise higher and higher in it's tone,

"Oh, just the rumors that You and Yang were... 'getting busy' in the boys locker room, and that the rumor that you've both already made love to each other!"

Gage's face turned red and he immediately turned back around and slammed his hands on the table,

"THOSE ARE JUST RUMORS NORA!"

"But you're not saying that they aren't true! And we have some evidence..."

"NORA!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Oh?! Like what?" Gage asked.

"Well, Sun had photo of Yang putting her hand down your pants, so there's that."

"God damn it Sun..." he thought.

"Gage, your cheeks are red, so are they true? Are they?"

He looked at Pyrrha, who was also blushing, and sighed as he sat back down on the wooden bench.

"It... it didn't happen like that..." Gage said quietly.

"So... does that mean..."

"Just let me explain... and you better not say anything to anyone!"

Nora squealed and nodded her head happily, so Gage then rubbed the back of his head, and went on.

"We... didn't go all the way in the locker room, and it wasn't for a long time either... but we still fooled around. And...Yang was just playing a joke on me in that picture that Sun had... but..."

The ginger-haired girl leaned over the table, and weirdly, Pyrrha stood up as well, "...But?" They both asked.

Gage looked down and sighed once again as he knew that he was going to regret what he was about to say in the future,

"But... that doesn't mean it didn't happen..."

Pyrrha became shocked and also began to lean I've the table while Nora squealed even louder and grabbed Gage by his shoulders.

"Ooooooh I knew it! I knew you'd two be the first out of all of us to lose your V-cards I knew it!" She then turned to Pyrrha and nudged her in the elbow, "See?! I told you!"

The red haired spartan was... incredibly surprised out of all things. She had always seen him and Yang as a couple that would occasionally like to show off, but she never expected them to do something of this sort. Not yet at least.

"So... Gage... You and Yang had... intercourse?" She asked him.

He looked to the side and then he glanced back at her,

"If that's what you want to call it... yeah..."

"Doh! Tell me about it Gage! Was it romantic?! Were you gentle with her, or did she want it rough?! I want all the details!" Nora said loudly.

"N-Nora, don't you think that's a little bit too personal?!" Pyrrha stuttered.

She just ignored her and continued to swarm Gage with questions as he rested his head on the table and pulled his hood over his head.

"Damn it Gage, how did it happen?! Did she really enjoy it?! Did you love it?! Tell me! Give me all the deets! I won't tell a soul!"

"NORA!" He yelled. Gage then raised his head up furiously, which knocked his hood down. His face was red, but from anger instead of embarrassment.

Nora then leaned to Pyrrha, "Oops... did I cross a line?" She asked. The redhead sighed and quickly responded, "Yes Nora. By about a mile..."

Gage rubbed his face to try and make the redness recede, and then he just stared at Nora and continued.

"Look... it was after my first mission. When my ship crashed out in the field. Yang took me to my room to try and take care of me... but I got mad at myself because I said that I would come back without a scratch on me... and obviously I didn't. But... then Yang lied on top of me... and kissed me, and said that it was okay... because I came back to her. And then we kissed again... and then it just... happened. And it was the first time for both of us too... so it was really special..."

Nora covered her mouth, and stared at him like he had just proposed.

"Oh that... is romantic! Aww... *sniffle* you two are going to have so many kids *sniffle* and i'm going to take care of all of them!"

"U-Uuh..." he grunted as he leaned away from her.

Pyrrha smiled at both of them and patted Nora as she looked at Gage,

"...I have to admit, it did sound... very romantic. So, I'm happy you found someone like her Gage. And I hope you two do eventually get married one day!"

"Y-Yeah... I hope so too."

Nora rested her head on Pyrrha's shoulder and continued to sob hysterically, "Pyrrha! *sniffle* they're so gosh darn cute! *sniffle* I love it!" She said.

"I know they are Nora." Pyrrha said as she looked back at Gage.

She then smiled at him once again, as he was bright red from embarrassment again, and his mouth was halfway open as well.

"*sigh* Gage, i'm sorry that Nora made you tell us about you and Yang's... night together..."

"I-It's fine P-Pyrrha. A-As long as Ruby doesn't find out... then it'll be all good..."

Nora wiped her eyes, and sniffled, "You can *sniffle* count on me not to tell anyone..." she said.

"I hope so..."

Pyrrha then laughed and tried to remind him of what he was doing before all of this transpired,

"Now Gage, why don't you go back to Yang and help her get better? That was why you were here in the first place."

"Oh yeah... right..."

Gage picked up his plastic bag, and waved at the two girls as he started to limp off towards the exit.

"S...See you guys later...

...

**Meanwhile...**

...

Yang was still in bed with Noodle as her eyes were still open, but she wasn't trying to fall asleep like Gage had told her to.

Instead, she was wide awake, and she was looking at his collector's scroll.

"Mmm... it's still blinking..."

She turned to Noodle and scooted the ferret to the right so that he was lying next to her instead of being on top of her.

"Give mommy a few seconds okay Noodle..."

"*squeak!*" the ferret just squeaked with it's eyes closed, and fell back asleep, so, Yang looked at Gage's scroll... and picked it up off of his night stand.

"... I'm just doing this to protect him..."

She turned It on, unlocked it since it was brand new, and went straight to the messages.

"Oh no..." she said.

There were thirty eight total messages, and they were all from the same contact, named "Q." Which Yang assumed was her uncle Qrow.

She looked at all the subject titles from the messages, and saw that her predictions about them were right. They were all encrypted files and mission descriptions.

"Qrow... you know he's my boyfriend... so why would you make him do all of these things?" She thought.

She continued to search through all of them, and the mission entries started to all appear more and more dangerous as she went down further.

"Outerwall reconnaissance... searching for white fang soldiers, but there is a major threat of grimm attacks that we'll also have to deal with?" She read one of them.

"White fang and Grimm at the same time... there's no way he could do that alone... he can't..."

She kept scrolling down, and found a direct message that was sent to him from Qrow himself,

"Listen, I know keeping your cover, keeping your grades up, and keeping Yang happy while dealing with all this can be tough. So, if it's too much for you, just say the word and i'll give these to other collectors and they can send you whatever they find. Please respond back quickly."

"Well... at least he doesn't treat his men like soldiers..." Yang mumbled. She looked at the scroll, tapped on the 'reply' tab... and then she reluctantly started to text him back.

"I think i'll take you up on that offer sir, since i'm not exactly 'combat ready' right now. And besides, I think we all need a small break after last night. Me and Yang mostly. Anyway, thank you for understanding, and thank you for actually giving me a choice."

She looked at the text and made sure it looked how Gage would actually send an important message to someone. Correct grammar, correct punctuation, no numbers that weren't typed out, and no shortening words unless he was trying to be funny.

So, once she proofread it, she sent the message and quickly placed the scroll back where Gage had put it, and she slowly rested her head back onto her pillow.

"*cough* ...like I said... just to protect him..."

Yang then laid back down onto her side and closed her eyes in an attempt to go to sleep... but then she quickly opened them again.

"But... what if it's what Gage wants?" she asked herself. "I can't just tell him to not search for answers like i did about finding my mom... my situation is different than his..."

"...He knows that his dad is dead, so he wants to find who killed him so then they can't hurt anyone else close to him... and I still know that my mom is alive, and I know that she's out there somewhere... yet... Gage doesn't have the option to just take his time..."

The blonde looked down at herself and remembered that she was wearing Gage's jacket, and then she... grabbed its ends... and made sure the jacket was wrapped tightly around herself.

Then, Yang looked back at Noodle and picked him up. He let out an annoyed little groan, but he still allowed Yang to take him and hug the ferret tightly as she closed her eyes.

"... I've lost people I loved to the fang and the grimm... *sniffle* My mom... My Stepmom... and for a small second I thought I was going to lose Dad too... and now... *sniffle* I don't want Gage to be one of them. I don't want him to leave me... or be taken from me... *sniffle*... I... I just..."

"...I don't want him to go away like they did..."

...

Gage stepped into the lobby of the Vale dorms and stopped by one of the nearest vending machines.

He took out one of lien cards and placed it inside of the card scanner that was on the side of the machine,

"*sigh* All right..."

He looked at all the options of sodas and energy drinks, but he first had to get the main priority out of the way, so he selected a bottle of Sprite.

"That's for Yang... now what do I want?"

He still felt a little groggy, so he rubbed his eyes and looked at the choices again to decide.

"Well, I don't really need a lot of caffeine after that talk with Nora... so how about something normal..."

He looked at the machine again, selected a bottle of Pepsi, and looked down as he heard both of the bottles bump against the front of the machine and fall into the retrieval slot.

"Done and done! Now all I have to do is give her some medicine-"

"*yawn!* Morning Gage..." he heard a small voice say.

Gage turned around and saw Ruby and Zwei standing behind him. She was wearing her white rose petal pajama pants, her grey tank top, and strangely, she was wearing her red hood over her head, which was completely soaked. Also, she had a leash in her hand which was connected to Zwei's collar.

"Hey... Ruby... did it start raining or something?" Gage asked.

"Yeah... lucky I brought my hood with me." She then rubbed her eyes as Gage picked up both if the soda bottles, "Hey wait a second, where's Yang?" She asked.

"She's got a fever. And a cold. So she's resting in my bed and i'm going to have to take care of her." He answered.

"Aww that's cute..."

"Yeah, but I kissed her last night, so now i'm probably going to get sick too..."

She smiled, "She was out in the rain all night Gage! You should've known not to. So did you kiss her by accident or something?"

"W-Well..."

Ruby then blinked and looked away curiously, "Wait, how do you kiss someone by accident?" She asked herself.

"U-Um..."

"*sigh* Gage. You kissed her and you knew that would happen didn't you?"

He swung his head towards her and looked down at the floor as he began to confess,

"*sigh* Yes I did! She was ontop of me, she was wearing my jacket, and looking at her in the moonlight just makes her look even more cute and beautiful, and I just wanted to comfort her and show her that I can be romantic..."

" Hehe... Relax!" Ruby giggled. "Yang told me all about your first kiss... and I thought that was romantic. So you're fine as long as you keep my sister happy!"

"Yeah... and I've doing a pretty good job at that recently..." he said. "Speaking of how she feels, I should probably go check on her..."

"Don't 'accidentally' kiss her again unless you want to get the flu early this year Gage!"

"Ugh... yeah I got it..." he groaned.

...

**A Few Minutes Later...**

...

Yang was still clutching to Noodle like he was a stuffed animal, and she was trying to calm herself down from her previous breakdown.

She was actually starting to fall asleep, despite her sore throat and runny nose causing her to cough and sniffle every two minutes, she actually was starting to feel tired.

And then, she heard the door handle jiggle and turn as Gage opened the door and entered,

"I'm back!" He said quietly.

Yang didn't even acknowledge him yet, so he set his plastic bag and drinks on his desk before he limped to her and shook her shoulder.

"Yang. Are you okay?"

Her eyes then opened and she jumped a bit once she saw him, "Oh! *cough* You're back! And yeah... i'm fine... i'm just tired..." she lied.

He just smiled and reached under this bed. He then pulled out a small tray that two small pull-out limbs that helped it stand.

Yang saw it and laid back down on her back and let Gage placed the tray on her lap.

"Mmm... breakfast in bed?" She asked.

He just laughed and brought the bag over to her, "It isn't exactly breakfast, but it still in bed! And here's another good thing, this is as fresh as this food's ever going to get!" He said cheerfully.

"Here."

Gage took out the bowl of soup and the bottle of sprite, and put them on the top of the tray. He took off the lid of the soup bowl ad the soda bottle for Yang, placed a plastic spoon next to the soup, and put a plastic straw in the bottle of sprite.

She became flattered, "Gage. *cough* you really didn't have to do this for me..." she said happily.

He just sighed and kissed the top of her head, "*sigh* Yang. What did you say to me last night?" He asked sarcastically.

"That we're suppose to take care of each other..."

"So then stop telling me not to do these things for you! I love you, so i'll do them either way if it makes you feel better!"

"Okay *cough* okay Care-Bear... it just feels weird for someone to take care of me for once..." Yang said.

He still just smiled, opened up his medical shoebox, and took out some Nyquil.

"Well, i did it last night and you thought it was romantic... so get use to it, because when we get married in the future, I swear i'll take care of you just like this when you're sick, and i'll cook dinner for you every night!"

Yang smiled at the thought of them being married... and living together. It made her hair glow, and cause her heart and body to become warmer and warmer as she thought deeper and deeper about their future.

But, Gage could feel the heat coming from her, and quickly poured the Nyquil into its cap and placed it next to Yang's sprite.

"Whoa I can feel your heat! Okay, here just take this once you're done eating..."

"Hehe... i don't feel like i'm burning... but okay Gagey!"

She took the lid off of her bowl of warm chicken soup, and used her spoon to begin to slurp up all the noodles.

Gage finally just sighed and sat down in his desk chair as he began to unwrap his breakfast burrito, but then he felt a cold breeze brush against the back of his neck.

It made him shiver and caused him to look towards the open window that was to the left of the bed that Yang was on.

"Shit it's cold! Did I really leave that window open?"

He then limped to it and closed it before he turned to Yang and asked, "Are you still cold by any chance?"

She had her mouth full, so she just nodded, and he sighed once again,

"It's probably because you're still wearing your shorts... *sigh* hold on a second..."

He placed his burrito in his mouth, bit down on it, limped towards his closet and quickly threw a pair of black pajama pants with little achievement hunter logos next to Yang,

"Here."

Yang swallowed the noodles and pulled the pajama pants under her blanket as she thanked Gage,

"Thank you!"

He looked at her as she put her hands under her blankets and began to fiddle with her shorts. She managed to pull the pajama pants up to her waist, and it still left her midriff exposed, but at least her legs were warm!

Gage just looked away and sat back into his chair as he began to eat, and spotted his collector's scroll that was on his nightstand.

Curious, he picked it up and opened its screen to be immediately disappointed by the fact that he had received no new messages from Qrow.

"Hmm..."

Yang saw him pick it up as she began to eat her soup again, and became incredibly nervous.

"W-What is it?" She asked him.

"I thought that Qrow would have sent me some sort of message by now, but I guess not... oh well, the less time I spend working for him means I get to spend more time with you, so that makes up for it."

"*sniffle* Yeah..."

Yang smiled blankly and looked down at her soup bowl as her unnoticeable regret began looming over her like a cloud.

"Hey... Gage?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"...Are you Okay after last night? It's just that... you know, we went through all that and didn't find anything out about your dad..."

Gage put his scroll away and laid his head back against his chair as he spun it around and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm... *sigh* I'm pissed, but i'll get over it I promise. New info is always found and besides, it's only been one day. There's always tomorrow... and the next day..."

"Oh okay... well still, I-I'm.. glad that you're okay.."

"Yeah me too." He replied. He then brushed the back of his head and tried to change the subject as quick as possible,

"Y-You should probably eat and then take your medicine soon Yang... you know so you can go to sleep..."

...

Yang finally finished her soup, took her medicine and tried her best not to gag because of how bad it tasted. Then, she let Gage take the tray, bowls, and everything else away as Yang hugged Noodle and rested her head on her pillows.

Gage then sat back in his chair and used his computer to go on crunchyroll, as he had thought that Yang was asleep.

He put on some headphones had started to watch Seven Deadly Sins, but he still kept one of the speaker away from his right hear in case Yang needed something.

Gage finished the first episode and became curious, so he looked back at Yang... and saw that she was still awake, and that she was staring at him.

Yang then gasped and tried to cover her head up, but he still noticed her.

"You're still awake?" He asked.

"...Mmhmm..." She mumbled. "I don't think that the medicine is working..."

"Do you... want me to get you something that'll help...or..."

"No... i'm fine... i'll just keep trying..."

Yang recovered herself with the blanket and brought it up to her nose before she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep again.

But Gage couldn't look away for some reason.

He just... stared at her. He looked as Yang's hair was frizzled, her cheeks were red from her fever, and the sight of her hugging Noodle was the icing on top of the cake of cuteness.

"*sigh* Fuck it..." Gage sighed.

"W...What?" She asked as she groggily opened her eyes.

"Fuck it. I'm sleeping with you. You're too damn cute when you're sick..."

"I don't-"

She was stopped as Gage limped as fast as he could to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers.

"Just let me hug you!" He said. He hugged Yang from behind, and wrapped his arms around the upper part of her chest, "B-But it'll get you even more sick won't it?!"

"Not if i'm behind you. And besides, i'm already infected anyway... no got to sleep! You have two of your animals next to you. Your ferret and your..."

"Say it..." Yang whispered.

"*sigh*...Your baby bear..."

"Hehe... Sure thing... Baby-Bear..."

She closed her eyes, and used her hands to gently grip Gage's hands, and she began to rest peacefully as she felt him move against her body...

...

**Later...**

...

Gage stayed awake up until Yang actually fell asleep, and then he tried to also go to sleep... but something kept him up.

He was both curious, and was silently filled with anger. Why he was, was because of when he checked his scroll earlier.

There wasn't a single message or lead, and it made him become very impatient, something he isn't usually know to be.

He just kept shaking his head to forget all about it, but the curiosity got the better of him, and it began to eat away at him.

So, he took out his scroll from his pocket again and growled lowly, as there were still no new messages.

"Really?" He said.

Gage then put it back away, and growled to himself under his own breathe so he would not wake Yang,

"Damn it..."

"...Rrrgh... God fucking damn it!"


	44. The Infinite Embrace

**Author's Note:** Here we go again! Huehuehuehue! You'll see what i'm talking about later! Anyway, sorry for not updating as fast as I could. Being on winter break made me a bit lazy, and I surprisingly decided to extend this chapter. But hey, that means there's more for you guys to read! And now finally, since i'm probably not going to post on Christmas day, I guess i'll say it here.

Merry Christmas you guys! And thank you for this wonderful year and I hope the next one is even better!

**Song:** ...(I don't know what music would describe this chapter to be honest...)

...

**Eighteen Days Later...**

...

It's been two and a half weeks since Gage and his friends went on their last mission, and after that night, he 'accidentally' managed to catch a cold.

And as of now, he has been sick for about a week. And he was currently sleeping in his bed, and sound asleep... until the door suddenly flew open, and Yang entered as she threw her arm in the air.

"I'm baaaaaack!~"

Gage opened his eyes and turned onto his stomach as he buried his head into his pillow and mumbled,

"...Mmmm... too loud..."

Yang then covered her mouth and closed the door, "*gasp* Sorry! I guess I just get a little bit too cheerful when I come in here.

"Did you get them..." he asked.

"Yes Care-Bear. "

She walked towards him and put a bottle of tylenol, aspirin, cough drops and some tums, since Gage was sick and showing symptoms of ammonia.

"...How come you were sick for a few days and i'm the one who's been sick for a week?"

"*sigh* I don't know Gage."

He looked at her, and grumbled as he saw that Yang was wearing her school uniform,

"You still have classes... I thought it was Sunday..." he said.

"Gage, it's Wednesday."

"Oh... aw crap... i'm going to have so much make up shit..."

Gage then felt Yang cuddle him from behind and kiss the back of his head, "*smooch* Don't worry about all that right now. I can give you my answers anyway. So just focus on getting better." she whispered.

"Okay...Hey... wait... shouldn't you be in class Yang..." he asked her in a tired tone.

"I had a few minutes so I decided to check on you... and i'm going to come back during the breaks too... you're my baby so I have to take care of you!"

Gage smiled, "I know I am... heh... I remember how mad you got at Grisha for yelling at me... and that you said that 'He is mine' ... that was pretty funny..."

Yang smiled as well and felt up his chest as she pressed her head against his back, "Yeah... but I'm still 'yours'... and Ruby's I guess..."

He chuckled, "Hehehe... *cough* What's that suppose to mean Sunshine?"

She growled and reached down to his pelvis, "Rrrrgh! Don't get THOSE type of ideas!" And then she squeezed his testicles forcefully, causing him to jerk and inhale sharply as he tried to pull her hands away.

"Fuck! Aaaah! It was just a joke Yang!"

"Well it wasn't very funny! Now say that you're sorry!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm sor-"

He then stopped his apology as his dorm's door handle turned, and then door opened to reveal Ruby!

"Yang! We have five minutes so let's not be late aga-aaah!"

She stopped and could clearly see that Yang was grasping Gage's privates, and in the little slayer's mind, he appeared to be enjoying it when he was actually in pain.

"U-UUH, Y-YANG WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!

They both just froze and stared at the young leader as a large blush creeped up their cheeks. Yang then immediately let go and put her hands in the air while Gage exhaled and fell back onto the bed as he began to pant.

"R-RUBY! WE WEREN'T D-DOING ANYTHING I SWEAR!" Yang yelled.

"She was just torturing me Rubes... don't worry..."

Ruby heard Gage whisper to her, and then she looked looked at back at Yang

"Are you sure?! Because I remember you specifically saying that you, 'Wanted to make him feel a lot better' Yang!"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Ruby, trust me... *pant* if me and Yang were fooling around... you'd know..." he said in pain.

"Okay then... 'll just try to forget what I saw..."

Yang, who was completely red and was sitting up now looked embarrassed and tried to change to subject. "S-So...what were you going to say?" She asked Ruby.

"We have five minutes until class starts, so we should get going..."

"Oh... okay."

The blonde then looked back at Gage and covered him up with his blankets and kissed him on the cheek.

"*smooch* Hehe... sorry about the rough-housing Care-Bear. I'll be back during break, so make sure you get some sleep okay? And try not to miss me too much!"

"Don't worry... I won't..." he said, still clutching his balls.

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye..."

Yang then got up, walked out the door with her little sister and shut it behind her. But then Ruby giggled as the shut it,

"So how was that 'rough housing'?"

Yang just shook her head and tried to get rid of her massive blush as they began to walk down the hall,

"L-Look can we just get to class?! Please Ruby?"

"Okay okay sis..." She had said 'yes' to her, but she still waited a few second before asking Yang a second question.

"So... did you tell Dad about him yet?"

"Actually... I did. A few days ago."

Ruby smiled and grabbed onto Yang's arm, "Really?! What'd you tell him, and what did he say?! Tell me!" She demanded.

"I told him that Gage was the guy that we found at Mountain Glenn, that we've been dating for almost four months now, that he treats me nicely and likes to take care of me, and that he's training with us to become a Huntsman... and that he is looking for the type of work that Qrow is in..."

"But did Dad like him?"

"...He didn't say... but he wants Gage to come back home with us over November break so he can meet him. So yeah!"

Ruby cooed and raised her hands in the air,

"Oooooh! Dad wants Gage to come back to Patch with us? That must be good!" She screamed.

"I know! I can't wait! I hope he loves him as much as I do!"

"So when are you telling Gage about this?!" Ruby asked.

Yang laughed, "I'll tell him after Halloween since it's only a few weeks away. Hehe, that'll scare him enough so I won't have to prank him!"

...

**Later...**

...

A few hours passed, and even though he was sick, Gage decided to take a shower to see if it would somehow settle his aching stomach and head.

And it did, for a little bit, but then it came back even stronger, so he dried himself off and threw himself onto his bed and buried his face Into his pillow.

And now, he's just been lying there for the last thirty minutes, grasping his stomach and groaning as Noodle would scurry around the room every once in awhile.

"Ughhhhhhhh..."

Then, someone started to knock on his door,

"*knock* *knock*"

Gage lazily looked at Noodle and pointed at the door,

"Ughhhh I'm too lazy, you get it!"

The door handle then jiggled again, and door opened as he heard Noodle squeak.

"Gage? Are you feeling any better?"

Gage looked back at the doorframe and saw Pyrrha enter with a huge stack of papers in her arms.

"Hey Pyrrha... and no... it hurts like a bitc-"

"Gage!"

"-Like a female dog..."

"Thank you for not cursing." She said.

"So what's that stack of papers Pyrrha for?' Gage asked as he turned onto his side.

"They're for you. It's your make up work. Yang asked me to bring it to you while she went to get something from the mess hall."

"That's nice that you two would help me... thank you..." he thanked her.

"You're welcome!"

"You can put that stuff on my desk by the way..."

She nodded and placed the pile of homework onto Gage's desk, but then Noodle climbed up onto the desk and placed his hands on Pyrrha's stomach and looked up at her.

"Hmm... your new pet seems to like everyone doesn't he?" She said as she giggled at the ferret.

"The girls at least... he's a real player..."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Then, Pyrrha felt the animal's little paws move higher and clamp onto the under-half of her cleavage.

"O-Oh!" She said nervously.

"Just my luck right? I get the overprotective horse and the perverted weasel... hehe... *cough!* *cough!* *cough!*" Gage chuckled.

"W-Well I bet h-he's just curious. Animals haven't e-exactly been informed of a human f-female's anatomy..."

"Nah. He's probably just a perv. Right Noodle?"

"*squeak!*"

The ferret squeaked happily, so Pyrrha just patted its head and lowered its paws from her chest. "Well, I guess i'll be on my way now. I have to make sure Ruby doesn't accidentally give Nora any type of sugar..." she said.

"Hehe... good luck with that Pyr..."

She smiled, waved, and walked back out the door and said one last thing as she closed it,

"Thank you. I hope you feel better soon!"

The door slammed shut, and Gage just sighed and rubbed his eyes as he looked at all the work he had to do,

"Fuck my life... I'm going to be up for hours doing all of that..."

"*bzzzt! * *bzzzt!*"

"Huh?"

He felt his pillow vibrate, so he reached under it and took out his green and black scroll.

Gage became very curious at the sight of a new message, so he closed his eyes and began to open his scroll.

"Please be something good... please be something good... please god damn it..."

He opened his eyes... and began to rejoice, as someone had sent him a file that was titled, "New Evidence!

"YES! *cough! *cough!* *cough!* FUCK! FINALLY THERE'S SOMETHING!"

He then immediately got out of bed, and almost tripped as he ran to his computer, turned on his monitor, and plugged in his scroll.

He stared at the screen until it said that a new device had been recognized, so he clicked on it, saw the file, which was a folder, and opened it.

Three other files were inside. One was a picture, another was an audio clip, and the final one was a document.

Anxious for the truth, Gage clicked on the photo first... and was not prepared for it at first.

It was a snapshot that was from a CCTV security camera, and... it appeared to be from the inside of a train.

The camera was focused on someone inside the train, a man with bright red hair wearing all black and a mask, but Gage recognized him.

"T...That's him! The guy in the photo with Blake! Adam!"

In the photo, Adam was looking at a bunch of blue shipment crates that had the Schnee company logo on it, and the faunus was placing a sticky bomb on the side of the crate.

"W...Wait. That's a dust train... and the one the dad was on... was the only shipment that was ever destroyed...:

He clenched his mouse with anger, and unknowingly began to crush it.

"H...He was there! He was one of the ones that... that killed Dad!"

Gage closed out the picture, and clicked onto the audio file was attached to the folder. It appeared on the screen, so he let it play.

It started it with a lot of white noise and static, but then two garbled voices could be heard,

"*static* -erfect. Move to the other the car. I'll set the charges..."

Another voice, a girl's voice then spoke, but the static made it near unrecognizable. ,

"*static*-ut wh-t abo-t the crew members?!"

"What about them?"

Then message ended abruptly so Gage grumbled, and moved over to the document that was inside of the folder.

"What the hell?" He said as he look at it.

There was a note that was connected to the file, and it from the collector who found it. And, it said,

"Found this in one of their safe houses. They were trying to shred this stuff before we got here, but thank god they didn't right? Anyway, i'm sorry I got only half of it, but that just means you're halfway there. So good luck newbie."

It was another picture and it was of the document, but It was torn in half from the shredder, which Gage frowned at, but then he began to read it.

"Mission type: Search and Destroy.

Description:

Board the Schnee shipment train. Take care of any Atlesian knights or humans that stand in your way if you have to, and destroy the dust shipments.

Volunteers: Adam Taurus, B-"

And that's where the document was cut off, and it infuriated Gage.

"*sigh* Damn it! That means i'm going to need that Adam guy to find the other culprit... but still..."

He then smiled and leaned back into his chair as he chuckled.

"... I'm halfway there..."

...

Yang hummed happily as she was walking down the ground floor hall of the Vale dorms, and she had a bag of food in her hand, for Gage.

She then approached his dorm, and knocked on the door twice before she decided to open it.

"*knock! *knock!* i'm Baaaack- *gasp!*"

She opened the door, and gasped silently as she saw that Gage was on his computer. He then turned towards her and smiled awkwardly.

"G-Gage. S-Shouldn't you be resting?" Yang asked.

"Y-Yeah. B-But look! I finally got some Info on who I'm looking for!" He replied as he pointed at his computer screen.

Yang looked at the screen and squinted at the picture of Adam, but then Gage smiled again as she looked at it.

"He's one of the guys that was on the dust train! His name's Adam Taurus, and apparently, Blake use to know him!"

"I remembered her talking about him before we met you too! Our first time going to Mountain Glenn." She said.

Gage was still smiling, and it was larger than Yang's ever seen him smile before. "That's good. Now all we need to do is find him, and then the second culprit." He said.

Yang smiled nervously at first, but she quickly changed her mood for him. It was a happy moment for him, so she was, and had to be happy for Gage.

"Hehe... I'm happy for you Care-Bear. You're halfway there already."

Gage chuckled too, and cross his arms as he looked back at his girlfriend... but what he said next made Yang drop the lunch bag she had brought him.

"Yeah! I should get back out there as quick as I can so I can find Adam, and the other person too!"

Yang did indeed drop her bag, which Gage saw, and then she spoke to him in a shaky voice.

"I... I don't think you should Gage. Not... right now."

His eyes fluttered, and he smiled nervously.

"W...What? Why not?"

The blonde looked away shamefully, and tried to come up with a different excuse rather than, 'i don't want you to get hurt again'.

"Y-You're... still hurt. That b-biofoam probably hasn't been digested by you yet... a-and I can still see you limp when you walk... and b-besides, you have Ammonia... fighting anyone would just make your condition worse..."

Gage's smile faded, and he sat straight up as he raised an eyebrow in anger.

"You're saying I should... just stop. Right now? When I just got a huge break?"

Yang clenched her fists, and stared blankly at him, with regret slowly creeping up her throat as she didn't want to say any of this to him. She just didn't want him to die.

"I'm... i'm not saying that you should stop, I just-"

Gage then cut her off, and glared at her with a stare that clearly showed that what she said had hurt him.

"Well... that's what it sounds like to me."

Yang became dumbstruck, and it felt like an imaginary dagger had just stabbed her in the gut as she saw how hurt Gage appeared.

But then he went on,

"Listen. Those... murderers are still out there, and they could come after us. They could try kill me, you, Ruby, and everyone else, so if we find them while they're too preoccupied to notice, then we could prevent them from killing anyone else!"

Yang opened her mouth to try and protest his statement, but he just cut her off again, and raised his voice.

"AND besides, I should be able to go after them! Yang, they... they killed my dad. He was the only person I had left back then. He was the reason I even got out of bed... and he... he was... important to me..."

She then just stopped trying to argue... and looked down at the ground before looking back up to him... as her eyes became filled with sorrow.

"So... am I not..." she asked him.

Gage could see her as she slowly began to back away, and the expression on her face changed from angry... to hurt. So he got up off of his chair and tried to reach out to Yang.

"Yang... that's not what I meant-"

"*SLAM!*"

His door then suddenly flung open, and Professor Glynda Goodwitch stormed in and glared at the both of them as she growled at them.

"I knew I heard some commotion coming from in here!" The blonde teacher then looked at Gage and gave him a shameful scowl, "And it looks like you are no longer ill Mr. Sim!"

"What? No! I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" She looked at him and Yang, who was completely silent as the Professor went on. "Now that you appear to be feeling better, I expect to see you in your next class! WITHOUT being accompanied by Ms. Xiao Long!"

Yang scowled at Gage as well, and wiped one of her eyes as she turned and walked out of his dorm.

"Well you can count on that!" She said as she walked out.

Gage pushed Glynda aside and looked at Yang as she speed walked down the hall in anger.

"Yang! Yang come back that wasn't what I meant!"

Glynda just sighed at the sight of them fighting and stepped outside of Gage's dorm, "I will stand out here while you get dressed. You have Five. Minutes. Now go!" She said as she slowly pushed him back inside.

Gage slammed the door in anger, and Glynda sighed again as she heard his voice echo through the wooden door.

"RRRGH! MOTHERFUCKER!"

...

**Later...**

...

Ren was sat inside of his Grimm Biology class, as his Professor began their lesson for the day.

And Ren was finally in a long sought-after moment of silence, as his lab partner Yang Xiao Long was not trying to strike up a conversation for once in her life... and it made him worry for her well being.

He looked to his left and could see that Yang was resting her head on their lab table, and she appeared to be distraught.

"*sigh* Yang? What's wrong? This is the first time i've seen you where you're aren't as talkative for once." He sighed.

"Oh... It's nothing Ren... Don't worry about it..." she said quietly.

"You seem sad. And it's really strange to not see you as cheerful as you usually are. And I don't think Gage would want to see you being so glum."

"I don't want to talk about him right now!" She growled.

He sighed again, as he thought he had figured out the problem. "I see now... did you two get into a fight? He asked politely.

"*sigh* Yes. And it was so... stupid!"

"What was it about?"

"He wants to..." she stopped herself, as she remembered that JNPR had not been told of their little night operations yet. "Uh...he wants to go on more solo missions. And I don't want him to because of what happened last time..."

"Well, He couldn't exactly get away. What happened last time was completely out his control."

"But still! He ended up getting hurt, and it was his choice to go! Not mine or anyone else's!"

He then glared at her. "So... he made the choice to go... and you didn't want him to?" He asked, trying to understand her situation in all of this.

"Y...Yes." she answered. In her mind, Yang wasn't talking about doing missions for the school, but for the Collectors.

"Hmm... it sounds like your relationship is turning into a one way street, Yang." Ren said.

"W...What?" Yang asked.

Ren went on, "It seems like ever since you two started dating, Gage has been doing whatever you've asked of him without him objecting to anything, but then when he wants to do something that he's set his mind on, you shut him down. And even I would feel bitter if that would happen to me, so just imagine how he feels..."

"Ren, I know it sounds wrong, but this is life and death I'm talking about. If Gage screws up, then I won't see him... ever again."

"Yang, his last 'incident' was a total accident. And i'm pretty sure nothing like that will happen again." He replied.

Yang was about to speak again, but Ren interrupt her as he looked down at his desk,

"Yang, if a dedicated relationship is to be login and cherished heavily... then you're going to have to agree with each other's decisions. Even if you don't like them...then at least support them and be happy for them."

His words didn't fas through her, as she suddenly came to a rather... depressing realization.

"Have I... really been doing what he said?" She asked herself. "No way... i'm not like that... and Gage has always been making his own... decisions..."

"Are sure about that?" Ren asked.

"I..."

She then stopped herself, and began to finally understand Ren's statement, and she realized that he was right. She has been acting selfish...

And then, she thought back to everything special they've done together in the past four months, and realized that all of it was basically forced upon Gage.

Their first kiss, Yang was the one who kissed, then after, she wanted him to become more intimate for her, and even their first time having sex, she basically pressured him into doing it. And even though it brought them closer together... Yang still felt like she had neglected Gage. And it broke her heart.

"No... no i'm not sure! All this time i've been doing things my way... and I never even thought about what he would want to do... No wonder he got mad when I didn't want him to go!" She said as she planted her face onto her desk.

"So... what are you going to do now Yang?"

Yang then raised her head up, and glared at the clock as she growled her response.

"I... i've got to find him!"

...

**Later...**

...

After that class ended, Yang headed towards her final class of the day. History with Professor Oobleck. She went to her class since her and Gage have had it together since he arrived.

But, instead of just heading inside the classroom, Yang took cover behind a corner and scouted out the entrance to the class im silence.

She had picked this spot because one, it was right next to an old broom closet which she could drag him into, and two, because she expected him to take his usual path to class.

"C'mon... where is he? It's not like him to be this late! ...maybe he just didn't go to class..."

"...I'm sorry." Said a voice that came from behind her.

"W-What the- hmmmph-hmm!"

Yang turned to see who the person was... but there was no one there. But then she felt a hand cover her mouth, and another hand wrapped around her back and began to pull her back away from the classroom.

She was dragged to the door of the broom closet and was brought inside, and then the door closed behind her.

But then, she was pressed against the door frame when she saw Gage emerge from his invisibility.

"I said I'm sorry!" He said as he took his hand off of her mouth.

"G-Gage?!"

He sighed, "i came looking for you after my class got out... to say i'm-"

"No." Yang interrupted him. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry i've been so selfish..."

"What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"...All this time... i've never been considerate of how you feel about everything that's been going on with us... all I cared about was doing things my way... and not your way... i'm sorry... I should be helping you find out about what happened to your dad... not pushing you away from the truth... and i'm-" she answered.

Gage sighed and hugged her as she was pressed even harder against the door,

"You don't have to apologize... I know you just want me to stay alive, and all that means that you care alot about me, and it means so much to me... so it's okay Yang..."

Yang slowly embraced him and hugged him back as she asked something else that has been on her mind...

"...So... are you going to get back out there... or what?

Gage smiled and looked her in the eyes as he turned his head away from her slightly

"...I don't know. I almost passed out when I was walking over here... so yeah... might be a while... But, even then, I made a pact with myself..."

"What pact?" Yang asked.

"That I can only go out to fight them when you're with me. So then you can prevent anything bad from happening."

Yang smiled back at him, and placed her hand under his chin and directed his head back so he was looking at her.

"Gage... thank you..."

She then brought him closer, and Gage took the initiative to kiss her on the lips.

They both let out a small breath, before Yang felt Gage push his body forward and pressed her even harder against the closed door.

Gage quickly broke the kiss just as Yang just began to press her lips further against his..

"Wait... I almost forgot..." he said.

"What?" She asked.

"...Yang. You are more than important to me. You're the reason I'm here... and I love you. You're... the first person i've ever really... wanted to be with... so thank you for.. finding me that day."

Yang blushed and smiled once again as she moved her lips back towards Gage's once again,

"I'd go through it all over again for you Care-Bear."

Gage smiled and kissed her again, and Yang wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, moaning as she did so.

She closed her eyes just as Gage did too, and then she began to use her tongue to fight against his.

"Mmm... you... seem... frisky..."

"It's been awhile since we've... had some private time~." Yang replied.

Gage smiled again as he began to fight against her tongue, and placed his hands onto her hips. "Oh... I guess it has..." he said while smiling

Yang moaned again as their bodies pressed together, so then she reached down towards the door handle, and lock the door before she grabbed Gage shoulders and flipped him so he was the one pressed against the wall.

Gage chuckled at her, but Yang just moaned again as she moved her hand down his figure, and squeezed his crotch tightly, causing him to let out a muffled moan.

Yang giggled and continued to press herself against him, and she began to feel their saliva converge together as they ravage each other's mouths, but then she broke their kiss, and placed her wet lips onto Gage's neckline.

"S...Shit..." He whispered.

He slowly began to make Yang walk back towards a dusty desk that was in the back of the room.

She moaned again as she felt her rear slam against the desk, and so Gage picked her up and sat her on top of it as he began to suck on her neck, causing her to lean her head back in pleasure.

"Aahhh... l...look who's the frisky one now..." She moaned.

Gage's face turned red, but he still went on and clasped onto her thighs tightly as Yang slid her shoes off, but then the school bell rang, snapping them both out of their erotic showcase.

"*Riiiiing!*"

They both jumped and looked back at the locked door as Yang giggled once again,

"Hehe... I guess we kinda got a little bit too carried away..."

"Yeah... so uh... what now?" Gage asked.

Yang blushed, but smiled deviously as she saw how nervous Gage had became... and it also turned her on...

"Well... since it's our last class of the day, how about we just ditch... and continue what we were just doing..." she suggested.

Gage, who was still looking at the door, turned around to face Yang...

...But then he froze as Yang raised her skirt, and began to lower her panties down to her ankles.

"Hehe... what do you want to do Care-Bear..." Yang then leaned back, and raised her skirt, exposing her wet crevice. "Me... or some classwork?" She asked seductively.

Gage just glanced back at the door and gestured towards it,

"...What if someone finds us-" he was then stopped, as Yang grabbed the tie he was wearing with his uniform, and pulled him back towards her.

Gage let out a breath, and looked at Yang. He had to admit, seeing her in that school uniform and her black stockings did turn him on, and in this situation, he would take the chance if Glynda wasn't out to get them.

"Just use your camo... you're a living, breathing, stealth machine... remember?" She said.

"Oh... Almost forgot about that."

Yang pulled him in closer once again, grabbed Gage's hand, place his hand on her right thigh, and began to move his hand upwards.

"Good... now it's my time to make first move... hehe...~"

Yang grabbed onto his belt and nearly broke it by how hard she tugged on it. It popped open, and she unbuttoned and slowly moved his pants down to reveal his length, which was already hard.

"Ooh... this hard already?"

Yang grasped his shaft and began to stroke it gently with one hand as she looked up at Gage.

He let out another small breath as she stuck out her tongue and licked the head of his penis softly, only giving him a small tease just to mess with him.

But then, Gage sighed and cursed under his breath as he accidentally went in and out of his invisibility while she continued to gently kiss the head again.

"F...Fuck..."

She let out a muffled laugh, and started to stroke a little bit faster as she moved her tongue along the left side of his penis and squeezed his testicles with her other hand.

This increased his passionate outbursts ,and caused him to groan even louder as the blonde moved her head back and licked up the bottom of his erection before she finally met with his tip again, and wrapped her wet lips around it.

Then, pushing her lips only a little bit further, Yang began to suck hard on the head, and Gage moaned again as he felt her tongue slide under and cover his dick in her spit.

Hearing him moan this much already made Yang even more excited, so she used both of her hands to stroke his long shaft as she began to move her head only forwards and backwards, swallowing almost half of his meat.

Gage's body twitched almost immediately and he closed his eyes as the sound of Yang's gentle gags made him sigh heavily.

"*sigh* Aah... j...jesus... how... how do you even do this... It feels... amazing... Aah!"

In that instant, the blonde swallowed his erection even more and let her spit cover it entirely. And her saliva oozed out of her mouth, flowed down her lips, and began to slowly drip off of her chin and Gage's length, making them both moan.

She continued to gag a little bit louder as she moved her head back and forth, but then as she bobbed her head a fourth time, she stopped, and slipped his penis out of her mouth, but there was still a saliva trail that connected them.

"Mmm... Aah!" She exclaimed.

Yang wiped the spit from her lips and chin, and laughed at Gage as she started to stroke his unit again and make his dick become slick from all her spit. She then gave off another smirk, and looked up at Gage as she whispered to him,

"There. You got a little tease of what I want to do..."

"*pant* A little?" He asked, out of breath.

Yang smiled, sat back up on the desk and pulled Gage's tie again so he would look at her.

"Gage... If you make me cum... I promise that i'll swallow the whole thing~..."

Gage's eyes lit up with lust, and Yang spread her legs as he moved closer and began to kiss her neck again passionately as he reached towards her pussy.

"Then I better get to it..." he whispered.

He began to gently caress her clit and rub It as she moaned again, but then he moved his finger down to her opening, as she was soaking wet already.

"You're so wet already..." he said.

Yang then gasped as she felt one of his fingers inch it's way inside her,

"*gasp* D... Don't keep me waiting..."

"Hehe..." he chuckled.

Gage grasped her ankles and spread her legs even further while Yang smiled, sat up, and placed her hands on the desk for support.

She looked down and could see that his length was about to penetrate her crevice, so she brought Gage close and whispered into his ear,

"*pant* Y...You don't have to be gentle..."

Gage smiled at her and brought her in for another deep kiss as he pushed himself inside of her tight wet pussy.

"Mmm... Aaaah!"

Yang groaned in pleasure as they kissed, but then she separated their lips and began to kiss the side of Gage's neck as he slowly began to push himself further into her.

She felt her her legs become weak, and her thighs clenched as she felt the space in between them dampen when she heard Gage sigh from the feeling of her tight wet walls.

"*sigh* Aah... you know... Yang... seeing you dressed like this just makes me want to..."

Yang gasped and smiled as she moved herself forwards and rested her head on his shoulder,

"...*moan*... Don't say it... just do it..."

Gage gazed at her and made their lips meet once again and began squeezing more of himself inside of her sweet passage.

Then, he began to feel up Yang's stomach and made his way up to her chest.

"Mmmm!" She moaned. The blonde's pussy then convulsed, and Gage thrusted hard into her, pushing his member fully inside of her, causing them both to let out a loud synchronized moan, but Yang's almost turned into a scream.

"Aaaaah! Mmm... Don't stop!"

Gage growled, and latched his hand onto the front of Yang's uniform. He unbuttoned her black jacket, and ripped open her white blouse, causing her large ample breasts to become exposed.

Her face turned pink and she gave Gage an embarrassed grin as he smirked at her and cupped her left nipple in his palm.

He chuckled and leaned in close to her so he could whisper to her,

"No bra today huh? ...Now why is that...Taiyo-chan?"

As he spoke... for some reason, he had a slight accent at the end, and caused her cheeks to become even brighter in their color.

"*pant* *pant* I... I was going to... surprise you if you were feeling better... *pant* *pant* but I guess you surprised me instead..."

He chuckled again and spoke normally into her ear once again, "Hehe... well it was still a good one considering how wet you are right now..." he answered.

He then looked down at her cleavage, and slid his tongue against her upper chest, slowly squeezing her left nipple in between his fingers as she gasped again.

"Yang... say my name..." he whispered.

Gage quickly moved his tongue down towards the white silky mounds that were her breasts, and began to suck on one of her nipples as he groped the other one forcefully.

She blushed at his odd command, but then she moaned again as he gently nibbled on her teat...

"Mmm... Aaah ...G...Gage... m... make me cum..."

As he continued to suck on her tit, Yang sighed again as she felt some of his spit flow down from his lips, and down to the bottom of her squishy orb of skin, and it caused her to pant even more than she already was.

The feeling of his saliva drenching her cleavage caused the blonde's crevice to feel closer and closer to her release, and all of this foreplay had weakened Yang and made her arms and legs feel like jelly, as it was the only thing keeping her from falling onto her back.

But then, it became tough for her, and her arm gave way, causing her to fall onto her back while Gage was still clamped onto her chest.

He still continued to caress her and smother her breasts, but then he raised his head back up and made contact with her bright lilac eyes as her mouth was wide open.

Gage still wanted to her make moan again, so he placed his hands on her thighs with force as Yang looked up to him.

He moved his hands down and pulled his dick out of her, and it was dripping wet, and it was soaked in her juices. He chuckled, "Hehe... I haven't even gotten started yet Yang..."

Yang exhaled loudly as she began to rub her own clit, and she even had a trail of drool running down from her lips.

"*pant* *pant* T...Then... stop teasing me... *pant* ... I want you to make me cum... now damn It... please..."

He squeezed her thigh even harder, and it left a red mark on her skin as well as he slowly rubbed his fingers against her pussy.

"Hm... i'm kinda close too you know... so don't worry... i'll make sure that you squirt all over this desk..."

Gage then moved his penis back again so it slid against the lips of Yang's pussy, teasing her once more.

"P...Please..." she begged.

He laughed again, seeing her this angry at him during sex. And Yang wanted him inside of her, badly. She didn't even care if he came inside of her, she just him to keep his promise and make her cum... hard.

So, Gage brought her legs closer so they hung off of the edge of the desk while Yang laid flat on her back with her ripped-open shirt and saliva covered breasts being fully exposed to him.

He then reached for her right breast and squeezed it as he forced the head of his penis back into her pussy once again. She closed her eyes and almost howled in approval and Gage began to thrust in and out of her.

"Mmm! YES!" She cried.

She opened one of her eyes as she felt her pussy being slammed into over and over by her lover's erection, and he had started to make her mouth water as she leaned her head back and rested it on the desk while he started to pick up the pace with his thrusts.

Then she gripped her knees tightly, and tried to keep herself quiet as the slaps of their bodies became louder and louder.

"Mm-Mm-Mm-Mm-Mm-Mmmmaaaaah!"

Yang felt liquid begin to flow out of her and onto the tabletop, so Gage still continued to fuck her to the point that she would moan loudly to the slightest thrust or touch of her skin, and even the desk she was lying on top of even began to creak.

Gage closed his eyes and opened his mouth to breathe as he began to feel their connected private parts become even warmer and warmer by the second, but then he looked down at the blonde brawler.

With each thrust into her womanhood, Yang's whole body would jerk and bounce in rhythm with his hips, but, as he began to plow into her harder and harder, she would cry out and her breasts would jiggle with each thrust, and the sight of Yang moaning so loud and being so submissive made Gage's manhood pulsate with pleasure and bring him closer to unloading his cum inside of her.

"Mmm... Fuck! *pant* *pant* I... I..."

Yang could see the pain of him holding it in on his face, as she too was trying not to let herself overflow just yet. So, seeing how close he was to unleashing his seed into her depths, Yang grabbed Gage's tie and pulled him down to her once again, and brought him down close enough so they were both inches from each other's lips.

"G-Gage I'm going to cum too! And... and i...Mmmmph!"

Gage just moaned and shut her up by slamming his lips into hers, and forced his dick into her crevice until he could go no further, all while Yang wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues intertwined and their lips stayed press against each other as they felt their releases approach them like a train... but...

...But then Gage pulled out last second before he couldn't lose trolling of himself, and began to pant heavily as Yang sat back up and stared at him as she too was panting.

"W...*pant*...Why'd you stop?!"

Gage just growled and got on his knees, "*pant* I thought that you would like it if I ate you out!" He then squeezed her thighs and moaned as he dabbed his tongue against the lips of her pussy.

"*gasp!* Oh!"

She felt his warm breath move against her crevice, and she gasped even louder as he began to suckle gently on her clit. He moved it slowly with his tongue and began to kiss it gently, which made Yang moan again, and grabbed the back of Gage's head,

"*moan!* More!"

Her legs twitched she began to lose herself more and more as Gage moved his tongue down lower, and inserted it inside of his lover's sweet and slimy passage, tasting her with every lick and kiss that made her pussy drip with her salty juices

He continuously went in and out faster and faster until Yang had to cover her mouth to keep herself from moaning too loudly.

"Mmm...Gage... *pant* wait..." she said. She patted his head, which only made him dive his tongue in deeper, "Aaah! Wait! S...Stop for... just a second..."

He finally heard her this time, so he took tongue out of her and wiped his mouth and lips clean,

"W...What is it?" He asked.

Yang lowered herself off of the desk as droplets of her juices dripped onto the floor. "I... *pant* ...I want to try something...

Before we both lose control..." She then turned around and gripped the edge of the desk, and gripped the back of her skirt.

She then raised it, exposing her curvy thighs, and her squeezable, round ass. She gripped one of her cheeks, and Gage placed his hand on top hers and squeezed it even harder.

"Anal?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah... i've... been wanting to try it... for once..."

"...Okay. But... I won't go too rough. You know... it's your first time... I don't want to hurt you by accident..." He said with a concerned tone

Yang leaned forwards and Gage placed his hands onto her hips as he began to Line himself up with her entrance. He brought his lips to the back of her neck as she took in a deep breath, and he whispered to her,

"Just say the word and i'll stop-"

She chuckled at how concerned he sounded and smiled, "-it's okay Gage... I heard you the first time..."

"Hehe... Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it... just hurry before someone finds us..."

"Okay..."

Gage let his member press against her ass cheeks, which made Yang tense up and tighten her grip on the table, and then, he finally let himself slide inside of Yang, and filled her entire anal cavity.

"Mmmm! Fuck!" She yelled. Gage moaned too, and started to slowly thrust into her, causing her to gasp silently as heard his pelvis slap against her ass.

"Aaah... that feels... so good..." he said as the slaps continued to grow louder, but slower in their pace.

Yang couldn't control herself anymore. She felt both pain and pleasure from this experience, and she couldn't tell him to stop, as the feeling was too great.

"Mmmmm... I'm close! D...Don't stop now Gage!"

Gage closed his eyes, as he couldn't even comprehend how good her tight ass felt, and he began trying to stop himself from cumming inside of her. So, he instead started to thrust a little bit harder moved his hands away from Yang's hips and used both of them to rub her clit as he continued to fuck her.

"Aaaaah! *pant* *pant* Mmhm! just... just like that! I'm... i'm there!"

Yang leaned her head back and gasped as she felt Gage kiss the back of her neck, and then, she felt four of his fingers move down towards her pussy and enter her crevice.

The feeling of Gage's penis slapping against her ass and his fingers rubbing her out overpowered the blond, and she continued to moan to no avail as her eyes began to water and her cum began to splatter against Gage's fingers...

"Ah...Mmmm... "

And then, Gage thrusted into her hard while his finger dug into the walls of her passage, and then finally, her floodgates broke.

"Mmmm... Aaaaaaaahh!-Mmmph!"

Yang felt her juices cover Gage's hands and squirt out onto the tabletop just as he kissed the back of the neck again and covered her mouth with his other hand, silencing her scream.

But, the tears that formed in her eyes from all her build up soon rolled down her cheeks, and she slowly began to lick the palm of his hand as she closed her eyes.

She huffed and puffed into his hands as he pulled out of her and turned Yang around to face him as his hand was still on her mouth.

She then took his now slimy hand off of her mouth and saw that it was covered in her juices, so then she put his fingers into her own mouth and began to suck on them as she tried to come back down from her high.

"Y...*pant* Yang..." Gage huffed as she continued to suckle on his fingers. The blonde soon took his finger out of her mouth and brought him closer as her wet eyes dried,

""pant* *pant*... Thank you..." she whispered.

He then received another passionate kiss from his lover, and she moved her hand down his figure until she reached his erection and started to stroke it as they kissed.

She noticed an escalation in Gage's breathing, so she started to stroke faster and faster, all while he continued to kiss her and squeezed her right breast at the same time,

"Yang... I'm-"

"I know!" She gasped.

The brawler soon broke their kiss, and started to lower herself to her knees as she continued to jerk him off... until

"*knock!* *knock!* *knock!*"

"Shit!"

There were suddenly three loud knocks at the door, causing both Gage and Yang to jump. She looked up at him, but he soon grabbed onto her shoulder and turned them both invisible.

"I know there's someone in there! I heard your voices!"

They both still kept quiet, but then they both reappeared for some reason. "What's wrong?!" Yang whispered.

"I...I can't-"

He tried to do it once again, but they soon reappeared right after, which made Yang conclude that Gage was too close to his release to use his semblance effectively, as he was already using his strength to hold himself back.

"Fine if you don't answer then i'm opening this door!" The voice said.

Yang stood back up and mouthed, "What do we do?!" Gage then looked looked her in pain and said, "Just get dressed!"

She nodded and pulled her panties back up, and buttoned up her blouse as Gage pulled up his pants and zipped up his fly.

The door then was covered by a purple aura, so the two instantly knew that it was Glynda Goodwitch who was behind the door, and it made Gage curse to himself again.

"Fuck."

Yang looked behind them and at the desk which was still dripping wet from her climax, and she pointed It out to Gage.

"Gage! What about that mess?"

He stuttered, "UU-UH, UM-"

The door then became unlocked, and the door handle began to turn.

"Awww shit..."

...

Glynda turned to door handle and opened it to see the two sure she had talked to earlier, and the ones she was looking for, Gage Sim and Yang Xiao Long.

"I knew I heard you two... in... here."

She stopped herself from yelling mostly because of what was behind them. There was a desk... and there appeared to be a mop and bucket on top of it as well... by it was in it side, and it looked like it spilled all over the desk.

Goodwich minded that, and paid no attention to the two teenagers that were standing in front of her. Also, she had grown slightly suspicious, since they were both panting.

"...What were you two doing in here?" She asked them.

Yang smiled nervously, "U-Uum. *pant* W-We were-" but then Gage spoke up and answered.

"I...*pant* *pant* I-I felt like I was going to throw up... *pant* and this was the closest thing to a bathroom that Yang couldn't find for me..." he answered.

Glynda's expression turned sort of... sympathetic (for once), and she tilted head questionably at the male student,

"Oh... Well... are you okay now?" She asked him.

Gage just nodded and took a deep breath to make his lie more appealing, "*cough* Mmm... yeah... I think so..." he said.

She sighed, "*sigh* Good. Now run along to your class. I don't want people to think you two were off doing something... inappropriate."

Gage and Yang both smiled and laughed nervously, trying not to let her know that was exactly what was going on.

"H-Hahaha! *pant* *pant* U-Us making out in a broom c-closet? Y-Yeah right!"

Yang just laughed with him, and then Glynda smiled at the couple.

"*sigh* Well, alright then. Now get going. Yout two. NOW."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" They both said as they left.

...

The couple ran to Oobleck's classroom and sat down to the closest seat they could find once they entered.

Unfortunately, those seats were right next to Nora and Ren. "Whoa where have you two been?" The nord girl asked.

They were both still panting, so Yang answered that question for Gage. "J-Just *pant* lost track of time..."

Nora laughed, "Heheh... sure you did!~"

"N...Nora! Gage growled.

"Oh- mmph!" She then covered her mouth and giggled at the same time, while Ren just sighed,

"*sigh* Nora? Can you please focus? I don't want you to copy off me again..."

"*sigh* Okay..."

Yang sighed in relief, and still tried to catch her breath from her climax... as it seemed that it still had a grasp on her.

She looked over at Gage and nudged him as she whispered to him,

"Heh... that was pretty close wasn't it?"

"...Mmmhm... agh..." he replied in a strained grumble.

Gage then let out a gasp and tried to take in some deep breaths as he rested his head o to the table, and Yang thought it looked like he was hurt.

"G...Gage are you okay?"

He reached down toward his balls and groaned again. It felt like they were pulsating... and it hurt. Badly.

"What... the fuck... wait... aw shit..."

He cursed to himself because he figured out what was causing the pain, and the reason for it was that Yang didn't manage to finish him off in the broom closet when he was on the edge. And now... he had blue balls.

"Yang... I think you gave me blue balls..." he whispered.

She covered her mouth and groaned, "Eeeeuuuw! *pant* Can't you just ask to go to the bathroom *pant* or something-"

"I don't think so... knowing him, he'll tell me no since we just got here... and besides... *pant* I don't want to jack off in a public bathroom... what if someone finds me?" He asked her.

"Then... I guess you'll have to wait it out... *sigh* i'm sorry... I can... 'take care of it' for you after this class..." she suggested.

Instead of answering nervously like his usual self, Gage instead approved of it sarcastically since he was in pain.

"Yeah... that would be really nice of you... but first I just have to wait an hour until we can leave..."

...

About fifty minutes passed, and Gage was sweating by how bad it felt, and he still didn't know why it just wouldn't go away.

He just had his hand on top of his desk, and Yang was squeezing it while he tried not to groan too loudly.

"Just five more minutes Gage..."

"*pant* This... *pant* is... *pant* All your fault..." he huffed.

Yang then hissed at him, "H-How is this my fault?! You were the one that-" but he cut her off, "No! *pant* You were the one that wanted to stop and try anal... *pant*"

"B-But!"

He then moved his hand down... and grasped her thigh once again. " Wait a second... you aren't panting anymore Yang." He then glared and growled at her, "... don't you dare come back down from your high!" He half yelled.

"W-What are you tal... talking... ab...out..."

She stopped halfway through her sentence because she suddenly felt Gage's hand move up her leg and her skirt... until her began to play with her clit through the fine lines of her panties.

"J...Just shut up... and cover your mouth..." he said.

Yang exhaled loudly, and leaned her head back in her chair. But, then a few students and Professor Oobleck stared at her for a few seconds, causing her to do as Gage told her, and cover her mouth.

"Yes Yang?" The professor asked.

"Oh n...nothing! ... S...Sorry!" She stuttered.

"*sigh* As I was saying... blah blah blah blabla..."

She inhaled and looked at Gage while she slowly placed her head down onto the desk and tried to control her breaths.

He looked at her, and put one finger down her underwear, but he ah looked back up and saw her nod 'yes'. So, he moved his finger back down to her pussy, and began to casually finger her.

Gage then felt her legs clench and tighten around his hand, followed by a extremely stifled moan.

"Don't think you can cause me this much pain and get away with it Yang..."

He dug his finger even deeper inside of her, and she got goosebumps from the magnificent feeling.

"...Ah... I... *pant*... I want this class to end... now..."

Gage then looked at the clock, and was relieved to see that it was 3:02. So they were only one minute away from the end of class...

"I guess we both got our wish then..." he said.

"*RIIIIIIIIING!*"

They both heard the school bell, and Yang grabbed Gage by his hand as they saw all the other students start to get up,

"YOU BETTER KEEP UP WITH ME!"

She then started to run and dragged Gage along with her as she bolted through the classroom door and into Beacon's halls.

...

**Later...**

...

Yang and Gage ran to Gage's dorm, and Yang threw her him again the door and began to forcefully kiss him. He didn't even care if anyone saw them anymore, so he reached into his pocket and double tapped the power button on his scroll, which unlocked locked his door for him.

"Gage kiss me damn it!" The blonde yelled.

He then had to brace himself as Yang jumped onto him, forcing his lips against hers. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as they began to make out in front of his room.

Gage pressed his foot against the door and made it fly open as he picked up Yang by her thighs, kissed her, and brought her inside.

She basically began to tongue the hell out of his throat, and feeling made the hair on the back of his neck stand up,

"Mmm... Yang... you better keep your promise!"

"I will- Aah!"

She reassured him just as the door closed, so then Gage slammed her into the closest door hard, causing her to gasp, but was soon silenced by Gage's lips.

They continued to suck face and let their lips become moist with each others spit, but soon Yang... became interested in something else...

She broke their kiss, managed to place her feet back onto the ground despite her shaking legs, and then she grabbed her boyfriend's testicles and squeezed them even harder than before.

"Gage... i'm done waiting for you..."

She then grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away from her, and he conveniently landed in his desk chair.

"... I want to hear you moan again..." she said.

Gage began to breathe louder and quicker, as Yang walked to him, unbuttoned her blouse, and lowered herself onto her knees.

He just watched her, silently in anticipation as she began to move her hand up his pants, and untie his belt again as she saw his bulge sticking through his dress pants.

"Just let me handle this... you just relax alright?" She said with a smile.

She unbuttoned them and lowered them all the way to his knees, licking her lips as she saw his penis stick straight up into the air.

"Mmm... hehe..."

Before she could grab his erection and go to town on it, Yang decided to tease him a bit to see how close he really was, but she didn't want him to accidentally give her a cumshot. So, she raised herself up to where her chest met his waistline, and let his dick wiggle in between her breasts as she lowered herself back down.

The blond then used her own hands to cover her nipples, and slowly began to slide her boobs up and down against his length.

Gage felt her ample breasts close in on his member, so he tried to control himself, but that soon failed as he blurted out a gasp of excitement and let his eyes droop as he melted into the chair he was sitting on,

"*gasp*...aw fuck! *pant* *pant*...keep going... just like that im... i'll be all good..."

Yang continued to let Gage fuck her tits, but she still laughed at him. "Hehe... but where would the fun be in it for me?" She then smiled and looked down as the head of his penis kept sliding up and down against her large squishy orbs of flesh.

"Mmm... so... do you want to cum on my tits... or do you want me to-:

"-I don't care Yang... just make me cum damn it..." he growled as he closed his eyes.

"...Alright then..."

Yang then looked down at her boobs, spat on the head of his dick, and used her breasts to rub it in, and make his length become moist enough to her liking. She then lowered herself again, and grabbed onto the hilt of his meat tightly.

"Hehe... Gage if you drink anymore milk then it'll be hard for me to fit the whole thing in my mouth... but then again, if you do, then I guess i'll have to practice this with you more often..." she said.

She spat on it again, and brushed her tongue lightly against the tip, licking his pre-cum off and sloppily coating his unit in saliva in the process.

The blonde felt the liquid stick to the tip of her tongue, and savored the taste as she began to lick and kiss his appendage as if it were a popsicle. But, as the taste became more and more strong, she became anxious to have more and more of his cum.

"I want it all... I want it all over me..." she thought.

She had become entranced with each lick, and became more and more sloppy with each taste, causing her spit to start dripping all over the floor.

"Aah... shit..."

Gage groaned. He began to grip the edges of his chair and felt his cock begin to leak with his bright white semen.

"...Fuck!" He yelled.

"Mmm!" Yang moaned.

She smiled at the sight of him trying not to let it come out him yet, and then, she skillfully used her tongue to lick the glob of cum off of his meat, and let it slowly begin to travel down into her mouth.

It was very warm, and stuck onto her tongue so she giggled and swallowed it immediately.

"Oooh... you're losing it Care-Bear. Hmm... I guess I should blow you more often If I want to see you be so submissive..."

He didn't even respond to that through his breaths, so Yang took that as an initiative to begin to work his shaft with her hand at the same time as she moved her lips down and began to suck on his balls at the same time as she looked up at him.

Gage tried to hold back his moans, by he soon looked straight down into Yang's lilac eyes and became interlocked with her as she squeezed and stroked his privates until he was left breathless.

"Gage..." she whispered. "If you feel it coming... don't hold it back... i don't care if you cum in my mouth, on my tits, or my face... just let me have it..."

Then without warning, she forced herself towards his pelvis, and slowly descended herself onto his cock.

With a small gag, Yang closed her eyes and brought herself to inhale more than half of the head while she twirled her tongue around his meat.

Gage let out a loud "FUCK!" As she continued to slowly bob her head back and forth, going further with each bob, all while she stroked her fingers up and down his shaft.

"Mmm..."

She moaned, and Gage began to moan alongside her as he felt her spongy and slimey oral caverns inhale his length whole.

She kept her eyes closed shut as she moved her lips down all the way to his base, and stopped. The blonde was about to rinse and repeat this process, but then she remembered that she had promised Gage that she would swallow the ENTIRE thing.

So, Yang pushed herself forwards, and didn't stop until her lips met the skin of his pelvis.

She let out a strained moan but eventually felt her lips press against his base, so she began to bob her head again.

The feeling of her lover's meat inside of her oral cavity made her special place drip and begin to leave a puddle of her juices under her as she was sucking her boyfriend off... and it became so intense that she took her hands off of his shaft... and used one hand to finger her own pup as the other one played with her clit.

All this happened as she was still bobbing her head back and forth to Gage's base, and as her fingers began to bring her close to her own release, she quickly stopped as she swallowed him whole again, but accidentally salivated all over his engulfed member.

She began to feel her spit flow out of her mouth and drip off of his dick.

"Mmm... Mmmph...mmmm-Aaah! *gasp*!"

Yang retraced Gage's penis from her mouth and with a loud a wet pop of her lips, she pryed herself off of his erection, leaving a thick, white, and gooey trail of saliva connecting her lips to his cock.

"*pant* *pant* Mm... Mah...*pant*"

She was entirely out of breath, but she continued to finger herself until the loudly sloppy thrusts caught Gage's attention. He looked down at her and smiled tiredly as she was still looking up at him while she pants like a dog.

"*pant* Hehe... You look like you're enjoying yourself down there..."

All the blonde did was nod innocently and went on with playing with herself as Gage brushed his hand against the back of her head,

"I'm...*pant*... i'm about to blow Yang... *pant* So... are you ready to... go again?" He asked her.

She took in a deep breath and sighed before answering. "*pant* * pant* Yes... I... want more..." she said as she nodded.

Yang smiled and moaned as she let his cock slide back on top of her tongue, and swallowed it once more. She felt the tip slosh around the inside of her mouth as Gage put his hand on the back of her head a pushed her head further, making her take in more of his meat.

She began to bob her head back and forth, sucking harder and harder with each intake of his dong, (Yes I just said 'dong'), and Gage was trying very hard to not outwardly reveal how much he truly loved this sensation.

"*pant*... *pant*... Yang... you're... incredible..."

His complement, and the face he made satisfied her and it was what she needed to make her push the fingers that were already in her pussy farther the into her crevice and rub her clit even faster than before. She felt some of her own juices flow onto the floor, and was surprised to see that she was close to her own climax once again.

Yang then started to bob her head faster and harder, causing more of her spit to coat Gage's dick with each push, and she felt more of his cum being to leak out of his member and gently slide down her throat.

"He's... He's so close. If I go faster, he'll have to let me swallow all of it..."

Wanting more of the satisfying taste, Yang made her lips touch the base of his penis again, and started to make loud suckling sounds with each bob of her head.

Those sounds brought pleasure to Gage's ears, and he went on to push Yang's head down further and further until he heard he start to gag loudly.

Yang could feel taste more and more of his warm cum seep out of him, so she concluded that he was still holding it in... and it angered her. So, she opened her eyes slightly, looked up at Gage and started to ravage his cock.

She would let her saliva completely drench and coat his dick in a white gooey bubble of spit that soon started to trickle and drip down onto the floor as Yang would continue to withdraw herself all the way to the tip before plunging all the way back down to the base.

"Mmm... fuck... t...this is it!" he said.

Gage let back further and looked down at Yang. Her loud and sloppy gags filled and pleased his ears. The sensation of her spit sliding and dripping down his penis made his dick pulsate. And lastly, the sight of her deepthroating him in her school uniform became all too much for him to bear.

"Aah... shit! Yang! I'm going to-"

She nodded, and ceased her sucking. She grasped his shaft tightly and removed his slimy member from her mouth.

Yang took it out and let it aim right for her face as she started to jerk him off. His legs became weak and shook as his eyes became locked with hers.

"*pant * pant*... Crap!"

He could feel it coming, so he signaled her by closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Yang smiled as closed her eyes and began to stroke his length faster... and faster until she saw Gage cover his mouth... and then it was all over.

A large and thick stream of semen sprayed out of him, and landed right on top of Yang's left eye, and some of it even managed to land in her long and luscious blonde locks. Then, a second stream came out, landing on her lips and rolled gently down her chin as the rest covered her breasts and her upper chest.

But, that wasn't the end of it. More suddenly shot out, so she quickly opened her mouth and swallowed his cock one last time. Yang opened her eyes and moaned as the globs of his cum land on her tongue, and she felt him unload the rest of his white goodness Into her mouth, and it flowed slowly down her throat.

Yang let his length slide gently out of her mouth, and she stick to it her tongue to show him that she had not swallowed the cum that was on her tongue.

Gage however did not pay attention to her at first, as he was hot and sweaty mess. His shirt was dampened and he could not, for the life of him, catch his breath.

"*pant*... *pant*... that...*pant* ...that... was..."

He didn't even finish his sentence, he just stopped and closed his eyes while he continued to pant and wheeze.

"Geez Gage. You're a mess!" Yang giggled.

"*huff* look... *huff*... who's talking..." he said as he kaif eyes on her cumstained face.

Yang smiled and sighed with him as well as she looked at the puddle that was underneath her pussy, which was still dripping wet.

She dabbed her finger on the patch of cum that was smothered against her chin, and she wiped it off and licked it off with her tongue.

"Jesus... *pant* ... I got you in the eye..." he said as he pointed at her right eye.

"Hehe... yeah... yeah you did..." she replied. She laughed again at him and stood up. " I guess now I'll go clean myself up." She then glanced at Gage and winked at him, "But you... you stay right there!~" she purred.

Yang turned towards his bathroom and let her blouse and school jacket fall to the floor, and became nude from her waist up.

She entered the bathroom, ripped off a few tiles of toilet paper to wipe her body clean. First she started with her breasts, then her neck and chin. She worked her way up to her right eye and cleaned it off... but... thens she stopped as she went looked into his mirror.

At first, she gasped... and growled angrily as she crumpled the toilet paper that was in her palm.

It wasn't because if the cum that had been splattered against her face... but was the small line of the white ooze that had accidentally gotten into her hair.

"H...H-He..."

Her eyes turned red, and she began to growl even louder than before as she started to wipe her locks clean of his jizz...

...

Gage had stopped panting and began to become more and more relaxed as this body became un-numbed from the aftermath of his climax.

He then saw Yang's skirt, panties, and stockings be thrown out of the bathroom door and next to her blouse.

"Heh... *sigh*"

He let out another relaxed sigh and regained his breath... but his calm demeanor was soon disturbed as Yang peered her head out of the bathroom door and glared at him angrily with her red eyes.

"...GAGE..." she hissed.

"Yeah?" He asked tiredly.

Her nude figure soon sauntered out of the bathroom, and she purposely gave a sexy pose as leaned against the doorway.

She then pointed at her hair and hissed at him again.

"You got your cum IN MY HAIR!"

Gage suddenly sat back up from his slouched position, and covered his genitals in fear.

"What?!"

Yang used the ball of toilet paper to wipe the gooey substance out of her precious hair, and then she threw the ball onto the floor.

"You heard me! Y...You got it in my hair!"

He began to pant again, but nervously as she walked slowly towards him, her nude hips and body swaying with each slow step.

She stood in front of him angrily with a hand on her hip, and then she placed a hand on his shoulder as she huffed and grabbed onto Gage's shirt and ripped it open, causing all the buttons to fly off.

The blonde removed it from his body and threw it onto the ground as she hopped up onto his lap and kissed him,

"What the hell?!" He thought as placed his arms onto her lower back.

Yang moaned again as their lips parted, and then she suddenly slapped Gage hard across the face, and it left a red handprint on his cheek.

"A-Aah! W-What the-"

The blonde panted and blushed madly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. "But you're lucky I love you!" She yelled.

Gage squinted at her and nervously smiled, "S-So does that mean that you're not going to beat me to death?" He asked her politely.

She huffed and stared at him intently while she brought their faces closer and closer to each other.

"No... but... that doesn't mean that i'm not going to punish you..." she answered.

"W-What?!-mmmph! "

Yang quickly forced her lips against Gage's once again and let his length slide into her pussy. Then, she moved her lips down, and began to suckle and bite down on his bare chest while she began to ride him up and down as they both moaned loudly.

...

**Two hours later...**

...

After having finished their third round of sex, Gage and Yang both fell back into Gage's bed. Both of their nude bodies were drenched in sweat and were gasping for air.

Gage had his head on his pillow while Yang rested her head on top of his chest as her arms were wrapped around his waist.

"*pant* I... *pant* *pant I... think that's enough sex for today..." Yang said.

"You've...*pant*... got that right...Momma-bear!" Gage yelled. He then slammed his hand against Yang's round ass and a loud smack echoed throughout the room, and left a red mark on her left ass cheek.

"Aaaaaah!" She moaned.

Yang moaned and hummed in between breaths and began to kiss his neck while Gage covered both of them with his blanket.

She panted and laughed tiredly as he did the same, "*pant* *pant* That's payback for slapping me earlier..." He said.

"Hehe... heh... mmm... *pant*"

She didn't even reply, but she close her eyes and continued to huff as Gage placed his hands onto her back... and began to stroke the ends of her hair playfully to calm them both.

Their breathing soon slowed, and all the sound in the room was just them huffing and puffing while their naked bodies were pressed against each other, and their continuous panting went on for about ten minutes until Yang finally broke the silence.

Out of the blue, her eyes began to droop and giggled as she moved her fingers slowly up Gage's chest and to his left shoulder,

"*pant*... *pant*... Sorry i was... acting selfish earlier...*pant*... and that I gave you blue balls..."

Gage laughed too, and gently ran his fingers through Yang's golden locks as he responded,

"*pant*... I'm sorry that...*pant*...I yelled at you...*pant*...and... *pant* ...that I got my cum in your hair... hehe..."

He then paused and smiled again, "But... *pant* either way Yang... *pant*...you're buying me a new dress shirt... since you ripped the one I was wearing..."

She laughed again, and let him continued to stroke her hair, "Hehe... sure... as long as you wash my hair for me when we have to get up and take a shower..." she said.

"Deal... hehe."

Then they both laughed, and shared as loud sigh as their breaths began to become more relaxed and calm for a few minutes.

..

And then, Gage broke the silence once again... as he stared dreamily at Yang who she began to pass out while her head laid gently on his chest,

"Yang..." he started, and her eyes re-opened. "Yang... I... I lov-"

But then Yang placed her index finger against his lips, and shushed him as her lilac eyes became the center of his attention.

"... I know you do." She said "...and I love you too... you nerd..."

His eyes fluttered as he smiled back at her, and she raised herself off of him and smiled as she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, causing her to move his head back down onto his pillow.

Their lips smacked, again and again and again, and Gage started to contemplate if he could go for another round... but then his thought was soon interrupted.

"*bzzz!* *bzzz!*"

They both jumped at the vibration of Gage's scroll and looked at his nightstand curiously. Gage then sighed and picked up,

"Who is it?" Yang asked.

He looked at the message he received and saw that it was from... Qrow. And that it was the information on a mission into Vale.

"It's Qrow..." He answered. Then he looked at Yang and grinned, "He sent me Info on a mission! It's just a blind info run in the city. We don't know if there's anything, there might be something there..."

"Oh... A...Are you going to go?" She asked.

"I don't know... but... if i do... will you come with me? I can't do this by myself." He replied.

Yang wanted to say no so badly... but... she couldn't. Gage looked so excited to get back out there... she just couldn't deny him what he truly wanted.

So, the blonde gave him a fake smile, and answered as she put her head back down on his chest... and tightened the grip that her arms had a to his body.

"...Sure." she replied. "I'll go... but... we should probably freshen up first before we go out..."

Gage smiled, "Oh... okay!" He went on to open his scroll and began to type a response.

"Then I guess i'll just tell him that..."

But...he stopped as he looked down at Yang. She was holding onto him like he actually was a stuff animal, and she was close to crushing the bones in his side with the hug she was giving him.

"I... i guess i'll have to say no." He said.

Yang's eyes shot open and she looked up at him with concern, "W-What? Why... why no?" She asked.

"...There isn't a chance that we'll find anything from it. And I don't want to waste my time with it... and... i can't exactly feel my legs after that last round with you... heh.." he answered.

"And besides... i've been thinking something else too..."

"Thinking about what?" Yang asked.

Gage sighed and put his back down on his pillow as he sent the final message to Qrow,

"I've been thinking about taking a leave of absence from the Collectors... for a while now."

"...Will they even let you do that Gage?"

He laughed, "Probably. I'm Qrow's consultant. The other Collector's would understand if I took a break..."

Yang started to smile, but she wanted to know if he really wanted to do this. "Gage... I'm glad that you want to take a break from all of this but... are you sure that you want to?"

"Yes Yang. I want this. I've been tense, I'm sick, and I know that you're worried about me... so I'll take a break until Halloween... to get better."

"...Really?" She asked with a grin.

He smiled back at her and nodded as he hugged her once again,

"Mmhm... just for you."

Yang then squeezed him even harder, kissed his neck, and sighed as Gage hugged her back and kissed her back, but on her cheek.

"...Thank you..." she whispered as she closed her eyes.

...

Half an hour passed, and Gage still stared at Yang as she was lying on top of him. She still had her arms around around neck, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face as she breathed silently, and it gave Gage time to think to himself.

"Now that I think about it... I can't exactly blame her for being angry at me earlier. Ever since we met, all i've been wanting to do is... find the answers that i've been wanting... and I guess she thought I was starting to fade away from her... hehe... maybe that was why she was squeezing me so hard earlier..."

He then closed his eyes... and started to hug her tightly, something he'd been wanting to do all day...

"Hmm... I guess she forgot that I can be clingy sometimes too. Even though I don't act like it... except for when i'm drunk... but... either way..."

Gage looked down at Yang as she slept, and leaned his head back while he whispered his next thought out loud.

"I promise that I'll hold onto you... forever."


	45. The Couple's Shared Scream

**Author's Note:** So... that was a thing. A really kinky thing if I do say so myself. Now, here comes the other smaller chapters, and in Gage's storyline it is currently October... so yes there are going to be Halloween/Fall chapters while it's January in real life... but, the seasons will change all with the story, as I have some big plans in the not so distant future. So stick around! Also, Happy New Year you guys!

**Song:** SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS!

(I mean c'mon!)

...

It was now about the second week of October, and to celebrate the season of fright, Gage had decided to play some scary games on Steam, like Slender, Dead Space (which he despised) , Alien: Isolation, and many others over the month.

But now at this time, Gage was playing the popular game called "Outlast." in his room with the lights turned off, and with his headset volume on high.

Since he had just started the game, he had brought his character into the Asylum already and was looking for some sign of life. In the game, he was in the middle of a hall that had glass windows, and the rest of the hall was blocked off because of a man made blockade, but there was a door in front of it.

Gage sighed, and used his keys to move towards the door, and he right clicked to pull up his camera.

"Please don't be a jump scare... please don't be a jump scare..."

He then tapped his space bar to open the door, and a loud musical bang rang through his headphones as a body that was hung up by it's feet swung in front of Gage.

"AAAGH! I FUCKING KNEW IT!"

He made the character run past the body, and was greeted with the sight of a bunch of dead Swat officers in a pile, but there was one that had been impaled and he started to talk

"W...Wait! You-... You have to help me..."

Gage shook his head and angrily tapped his keys,

"Nope fuck you! I'm getting out of here! "

He moved the character to the left and away from the officer, and found another door. He opened it and saw that he was on the other side of the blockade.

He looked to the left and saw another barrier, but it looked like he could squeeze through it and to another door that was on the other side.

"Can I even get through that?" He asked himself. He made the character move next to it, and it did indeed let him shimmy through the small opening

"Huh... I guess I can-"

"LITTLE PIG!"

"WHOA WHAT?!"

A sudden force pulled his character back, and his screen was soon covered with the bright, swollen and pink face of what appeared to be one of the monsters.

Gage then jumped and screamed as he almost fell out of his chair.

"AAAAAAAHHHAHA! FUCK YOU!"

He closed his eyes and pushed himself away from his computer, and sighed as growled as he gripped his forehead...

"Aaagh! Jesus... shit... *sigh*... "

Gage tried to catch his breath, and closed his eyes... but then he felt two hands suddenly grasp and squeeze his shoulders tightly as a scream rang out into his ears

"BAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He just screamed and fell out of his chair, but then he used his invisibility like a defense mechanism and disappeared

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screeched.

He turned around in a defensive stance and prepared to punch whatever screamed in his ear in it's face... but then he growled... as he saw Yang pop up from behind his desk chair, and cover her mouth as she began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Rrrgh! ANATA WA BAKA!" He yelled.

(You... idiot!")

She giggled and laughed at his red face, but he just growled and pushed the blonde away.

She snorted as she fell back onto his bed, and held her stomach as she continued to laugh at him,

"Hahahahaha! You even went all weaboo on me! AHAHAHA!"

Gage covered his eyes and tried to yell back at her, but it turned into a half-yell, half-whimper.

"SH...Sh... shut up..."

"That's what you get when you leave your door unlocked!"

He covered his eyes and whined again as he fell ontop of her and groaned for some reason,

"Whyyyyyy?"

"Because i thought it would be funny. And it was! Thanks to how loud you scream!"

He hummed again, and sighed as she rubbed the back of his head gently.

"I hate you..."

"Hehe...No you don't!" Yang giggled

"Okay I love you ... but still that wasn't funny..." he grumbled.

"It's your fault for playing scary games in the dark Care-Bear. And why were you doing that anyway?" She questioned him.

Gage mumbled again, "Mmmm... Halloween spirit..."

"Uhh... what?"

"*sigh* Stay right here..." He got up and straightened the black shit he was wearing as he walked over and turned on the lights, revealing that his desk had a bunch of glass pumpkins under his computer monitor.

But that wasn't it. He had a jack-o-lantern on top of his nightstand, some paper pumpkin cutouts that hung from the ceiling, and he even had a pumpkin-scented air freshener plugged into his wall.

"You see, this is the joy of having a dorm room all to yourself. You can decorate it how you want and no one will give a fuck."

"You know, i've never seen you much as a festive person Gage. And that's good because so am I!" Yang laughed.

Gage laughed too and crossed his arms as he looked around the room, "Heh... you should see me when it's Christmas. Back home, I was the one who took my dad shopping for decorations!"

"Then I bet you'll go all out on this room when it's December. Wait, what if you have your team by then?" She asked him.

He sat back down in his desk chair, and paused Outlast as he turned his chair back around to face her.

"I doubt it. Ironwood thinks I'm unstable, and that i'm-" He used his hands to make air quotes and spoke in a mocking tone, "'Not fit for social interaction'. And that i'm 'on the verge of a mental breakdown'. So kiss my team-leading privileges goodbye!"

Yang smiled, "Oooh... so you think you'll become the leader?"

"Maybe. I'll have a home field advantage over everyone else by the time of my initiation. So that's at least something." Gage said.

She just giggled again and stared at Gage as she climbed on top of him as he sat in his chair, "Hehe... well for the record, I think you'd be a great leader.~"

The blonde laughed again and press herself against him, forcing him to blush and hug her tightly.

"Thank you Yang... Even though I'm playing a videogame as we speak, I hope I become a capable leader when I get my team."

"Hmm..." Yang looked over at Gage's monitor and smiled at him again, "Now that you mention it, i've never see you play a video game before Care-Bear!"

He embarrassingly scratched the back of his head and also looked at the screen, "...W-Well I don't really have time to play them for hours on end anymore..." he said nervously.

"Hm... why not?" She asked.

His face lit up even more and stuttered a bit again, "B-Between classes, being with you, the Collectors, and fighting the White fang... i don't really have a lot of time to myself anymore..."

Yang bent an eyebrow and glared at him, so he went on, "...A-AND. S-Since Halloween is coming up... I thought it be a good time to p-play some horror games..."

She looked at the screen again and giggled as she bent forward and kissed Gage's cheek,

"Hehe... that's so cute!"

Gage sighed, "Yeah It's nerdy I know..." But that made her grin widen, "Speaking of nerdiness... and Halloween, are you going to dress up in a costume?" She asked him.

"Hell yeah!" He replied. "It's from a videogame too, and it sounds super nerdy, but i'm going full all cosplay mode for this costume. Props, sewing and stitching the costume together. It'll be so freaking cool! But...what are you dressing as Yang?"

Her grin widened even more before she answered, "Well, mine is also a surprise. Sorry Gage."

"*sigh* Can I at least have a hint?"

"It's from an anime. And something that I saw in your search history...~" she said.

"Uuhm. W-What?! I don't remember searching for-"

"Don't deny it. Just be glad I saw it because now I'm going to make sure that you won't be able able take your eyes off of me the entire day.~" she cooed.

"Just don't give me blue balls this time Yang." He said.

"Hehe... I got it. I won't go too overboard."

She then glanced over at his monitor and tilted her head in curiosity, and Gage noticed it as well.

"So….. do you want to play Outlast with me?" he asked her.

"Sure but…. How? It's mouse and keyboard."

"Exactly! You can be the mouse, and i'll be the keyboard."

"Oh! Okay!"

Gage then scooted his chair closer to his desk and unplugged his headset as Yang repositioned herself and sat comfortably in his lap.

"Okay…." he turned the volume of his speakers up, and took control of the keyboard while Yang put her hand on the mouse.

"Alright. Right click is to use the camera, left is for night vision, and the scroll wheel is to zoom in with it."

"Okay. Don't yell at me if we die." she said as she gripped the mouse.

"Heh….Yang, trust me. I'll be screaming at the game instead of you."

…

They played the game for more than an hour so far, and they made into a jail cell after they had to turn on the generators in the basement of the asylum, and were captured after they had been knocked out by a deranged inmate.

Now, they were searching for a way out, and since they had been playing for a few hours, the sun went down outside and made Gage's room even darker than before, setting the right mood for a horror game.

"Why do all the guys in here want to kill us?" Yang asked as they moved their character down a blood stained.

"Because the Walrider likes to make people crazy, and the guy we're playing as was too much of a dumbass to turn around and leave after he saw all those dead officers." Gage answered.

"Yeah. But then this wouldn't wouldn't much of a game would it?"

"I guess not…"

They entered a security room, and inside there was desk with a window above it that had a glowing red button on it,.which Yang noticed.

"Hey i think that's the button to open the contamination chamber door."

"Okay…."

Gage moved the players towards it and Yang clicked on it and made him press it. "Okay then, let's get out of here-"

"LITTLE PIG!"

"AAAAH!"

The player looked up from the desk, and immediately met the eyes of the giant inmate that had been after them for the entirety of the game so far.

Gage and Yang both screamed in unison, and then inmate began to pound against the glass window, and it began to crack.

"GAGE! RUN! MAKE HIM RUN!"

"OKAY! OKAY!"

He moved the character towards the door they entered from just as the man smashed through the glass and began to chase them.

Gage panicked, but Yang did more so because she was the closest to the screen,

"GO! GO! GO! GO!" She screamed.

"I AM!"

They moved down the hall that they had came from, and for some reason, all the checkpoint doors had been closed.

"UUU-UUH! WHY ARE THEY CLOSED?!" He yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"

"Okay okay, i'm going to open the door, get on the floor, and-" He then screamed as the inmate scratched the back of his character and caused some damage, and it made Gage's plan turn into gibberish, "-AAAAAH EVERYBODY DO THE DINOSAUR!"

They began to sprint faster while the man just breath heavily and followed while he kept muttering, 'little pig' to himself.

"Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUUUUN!"

He moved towards a door as Yang made the character look back at the monster, but then she turned around and saw that the door was closed shut.

"SHIT!"

Yang clicked the mouse to open it, but she forgot to close it right away after she got through.

"NO NO NO NO! CLOSE IT! CLOSE IT! CLOSE IT- AAAAAAAH!"

They both screamed as they were too late. The monster got through, grabbed the player, and ripped their head from their body.

"-OH MY GODDD! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Gage and Yang were still screamed as it went on, but Gage stopped as Yang tried to regain her breath.

But….. he got a very stupid idea.

As Yang was still trying to calm down, Gage squeezed her thighs and yelled Into her ears as payback for earlier.

"BAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

And it backfired completely as Yang, growled, got up, turned around as her eyes turned red, and threw her fiery fist towards Gage's face.

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!"

And then every went black for him.

…

**Later…**

…

Ruby met up with Gage and Yang later for a late lunch in the mess hall….. and she became alarmed because Gage had two bloody tissues inside both of his nostrils, and the area around his nose was completely bruised, and he had to breath through his mouth.

But Yang seemed chipper than usual, as she looked at him while she crossed her arms.

"So what happened to you?"

Yang looked away, "I'm not saying anything. He knows what he tried to do."

"Taiyo-Chan I said I was sorry….." Gage said cutely, trying to get Yang to forgive him.

"let me guess….. you tried to scare Yang again… didn't you Gage?" Ruby asked him.

*sigh*...Yeah." he answered.


	46. The Triple Date!

**Author's note:** Okay, so more fluff ahead and i'm trying to have some short chapters until we hit chapter 50. Then I promise we will start hitting 2016 off with a Yang! …. And there will also be a shit ton of feels, but hey at least I gave you a warning right? Anyway, here's another short chapter. Enjoy.

**Song:** How to Save a Life by The Fray

…

"Uggghhhhh…. "

Gage rubbed the bandage that was still attached to the bridge of his nose, and he groaned as Yang, Blake, and Weiss all snickered at him.

"Haha... Well i guess Yang finally did what i've been wanting to do to you since i met you Gage." Weiss laughed.

"Oh hahaha Snowflake. Hate you too…."

Blake turned at Yang , who looked guilty but was still smiling, "So…. Why did you punch him?" the faunus asked.

"He made the crucial mistake of scaring me." The blonde answered.

Gage growled, "You didn't have to sucker-punch me! I honestly would have taken a punch to my balls if knew how bad my nose would hurt…."

"i said i was sorry, and you should have seen that coming."

"Not from you! You're my girlfriend….." he whined.

Yang sighed, "You scared me once before we started dating and I punched you in the face. You should have known how I was going to react."

"I thought you wouldn't hit me too hard since I'm your boyfriend now…."

"Well I'm sorry I did….. but are you going to be okay for tonight? It's going to be cold." She asked him.

"Wait, what are you two doing tonight?" Weiss asked Yang.

"We're going out to this dollar theater in downtown Vale. They're showing a few popular horror movies every night until Halloween, and Gage surprised me with some tickets."

"Horror movies? *sigh* You two really are-" Weiss was then interrupted as two people stopped behind Gage, and leaned over him.

"Whoa what about horror movies? We should totally go!"

"Yeah!"

"Rrrgh…" Gage growled and looked up to see Sun and Neptune leaning over him.

"... I only have two tickets." he said to them.

"Yeah but you said it was a dollar theater right? It's practically free!" Neptune said. Sun then looked at the three girls on the other side of the table and smiled, "Blake, Weiss? Want to come with us? It'll be a cool triple date!"

Yang awkwardly looked down at Gage, and tried not to laugh at how pissed he looked. He then just sighed loudly and rested his head on the table.

"Well…. I wasn't planning on doing anything. So sure. Why not?" Blake answered.

"Weiss?"

"...A horror movie?" the heiress asked. "It isn't exactly my taste. They're all so cliche."

"Aww come on! It'll be fun!"

Weiss looked at Gage, "What movie were you planning on seeing?"

"*sigh*...Insidious….." He answered miserably.

"I've never heard of it." she said.

Neptune laughed, "Then you'll be seeing a new movie! And a scary one too! So what do you say?" he asked her.

"...*sigh* Alright. But you better not try anything Neptune!"

Sun clapped his hands together, and cheered, "Then it's settled! We'll all be heading over at….." he look at Gage, and he told them the time for the movie,

"Eight-"

"Eight o'clock! Sp we'll be meeting up at the landing pad at seven-thirty! And I guess we should go and get ready now!"

Weiss sighed as her and Blake got up and followed Sun and Neptune while Yang smiled at Gage,

"So i guess now it isn't just you and me anymore Gage."

Gage growled again, "They didn't even acknowledge me and now they're ruining my night once again… pieces of crap…"

"Don't be too glum! I'm still going with you, and who knows, if I get scared I might have to hold onto you for protection.~" she said seductively.

His face still blushed even as his head was on the table, and then he looked up at her.

"Y-Yeah. I guess I'll have to be your teddy bear….. hehe. And besides, it's a movie. They'll have to be quiet for at least more than an hour."

"Hehe! Exactly!" Yang giggled. "Now let's go and get ready!"

"Okay."

…

They both went back to Gage's room and cuddled under his blankets to pass the time until the sun went down.

Yang was laying on top of Gage with her head resting on his chest, and he had his hands around her waist,

"So do you think we should have invited Jaune and Pyrrha?" Yang asked.

"I don't think she can handle horror movies. Let alone insidious." Gage answered. "And I don't think Jaune can either."

"True. But it would probably be better than going on a date with Mr. Dumb and Dumber."

"Hmm? It Sounds like you hate them as much as I do Yang." Gage said while smiling.

"A little bit. But Neptune more for good reason….." she said. Gage squinted his eyes in slight anger, "Which is?"

Yang then hugged him tighter, "Do you promise not to hold a grudge against him?"

"No. But I won't punch him in the face the next time I see him"

"Okay….. well….. after I met him…. He would try and flirt with me a lot before he and Weiss got together…."

"Fucking fuckboy…." Gage growled. "What did you do before Weiss got with him?"

"I just tried to joke around with him being like that, but it was hard for me because I really hate guys that are like that."

"Heh…. Good thing I found you." she giggled. "I know you're never too flirty unless you're drunk, it's hot when I see you get angry at other people, and it's always funny to see you get nervous around me…"

Gage grinned and hugged her back as he looked down and kissed her head,

"Well don't worry. I'm not going to let anyone take you from me."

"Hehe…. I know you won't…"

"*Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!*"

Gage's alarm on his scroll started to beep uncontrollably, so he took it out and shut it off as Yang raised herself off of him.

"Guess we should start getting ready…."

He sat up and walked towards his closet as Yang smiled and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I'm good. I'm just waiting on you Care-Bear!"

Gage looked back and squinted at her, as Yang was just wearing her usual outfit, but instead of black short shorts, she was wearing black jeans.

"You're just going to wear that?" he asked her.

"Yeah. What's wrong with it?"

He put on his usual Sage leather jacket, but had a grey hooded sweatshirt under it, as he knew that it was going to be very cold in Vale.

"It's almost less than thirty-five degrees outside right now. Aren't you going to be cold if you don't have something with long sleeves?" He told her.

"I do have a yellow shirt with long sleeves….. but…" She tried to tell him more, but she blushed and became flustered.

"But what?"

She became embarrassed and looked away while she strangely raised her tube higher than usual.

"B-But… every time I wear it….. the front gets stretched out because of my boobs…."

"Hmm…..~"

Gage grinned slightly, so Yang glared at him while he went and dug into his closet once again.

"Don't laugh!" she growled.

"I-I'm not! *sigh* It's just coincidental, because I got you something a few days ago that'll help."

He grabbed a small box out from the top shelf of his closet and set it down next to Yang. Then, removed the top of the box and held out a Tan hooded galaxy leather jacket in front of her.

"You told me that you wanted something warm and that has a hood, so here. Do you like it? I picked it out myself."

He handed it to her, and a huge smile went across her lips as she held it. "Hmm….. it's just like your style Gage."

Yang stood up, took off her scarf and her tan vest, and slowly put on the jacket while Gage backed up and admired her.

"I thought it'd be something we'd both like."

She thought it felt... weird at first, but she had to admit, it was really warm and it looked cool.

"Hmm…. It's warm."

Gage then got an idea, and pulled out his scroll. "Oh! Here!" He turned on his camera app, and switched it to the facecam mode as he handed it to her.

She use the camera as a mirror, and smiled at herself as she zipped up the front.

"Hm...I like it." she said.

"Really?!"

"Mmhm. Now I can be warm and have a matching outfit with you!"

"Heh, I guess you can. Oh yeah, did I tell you that jacket's based off of the one that the Star Lord dude wore from the Guardians of the Galaxy movie?"

Yang gasped, "No! I loved that movie!"

"Well it is. So-hugggghh!" Gage smiled and was immediately given a bear hug by Yang, and he desperately tried to breathe.

"Thank you!"

"You're…. Wel… come.." he croaked.

He then inhaled as Yang released him and giggled. "Hehe, You know Gage, you kind of look like the guy who played Starlord in that movie" she said.

"Really? My dad said the same exact thing."

"Yeah. Except you have bright brown hair and you look a lot younger!"

Her accusation made his face turn red, and made him laugh. "W-Well thank you for the compliment Yang."

"You're welcome." She then handed him back his scroll and remembered that it was almost seven-thirty," "So are you ready to go?" She asked him.

He looked back at her and opened his mouth…. but then stopped and glanced at her scarf that was laying on the bed.

"Hold on."

Gage walked to her, picked up the scarf, and let his eyes droop as he looked into her lilac orbs and wrapped her orange infinity scarf gently around her neck.

"There." he said as Yang blushed even harder. "I don't want you to get too cold out there."

"Now let's go before Weiss gets mad at us for taking too long!"

He then grabbed her by her hand and started to walk towards the door while she continued to blush and smile.

…

They made it out to the main landing pad, and were waiting for the 7:45 ship to arrive. However, Yang and Gage were apparently the first couple to arrive.

"Rrrgh…. They better hurry up! It's so freaking cold!" Gage growled.

"Yeah it's not like Weiss or Blake to be this late…."

Yang then looked over at the edge of the landing pad and got an idea. "Hmm….." she turned to Gage and waved at him,"Do you mind if we do something while we wait?" she asked him.

"Try what?"

"Just follow me!"

Yang smiled and walked towards the edge of the pad, and startled Gage. "Whoa what are you doing?!"

She sat down on the edge with her legs hanging off, and turned around to face him.

"Relax Gage! I'm not going to fall off! Now come here."

She patted the spot that was behind her, and Gage hesitantly walked and sat behind her.

"*sigh*" Yang sighed.

Yang then reached back for Gage's hands and made him wrap his arms around her stomach. Then, she pointed across the large body of water that separated Beacon from the other kingdoms, and towards the brightly lit city of Vale.

"Look how pretty it looks from here. And so bright."

"Yeah… you're right." he said as he gazed at the city.

Gage started to stare at the distant city, but it was hard with Yang in his way….. and it made him smile.

"You know….." He started, "Back at Mountain Glenn, you could reach the highest and farthest hill away from the city, and Vale's lights would look like a bunch of bright stars that were on the horizon, and every time I went up there…. I would put my hand out… and try and reach for them. Like I could just reach out and touch them….."

Yang then suddenly felt him kiss the back of her neck and tighten his grip around her stomach.

"...And now, I finally caught one. And it's you Yang. The brightest star of them all….."

The blonde blushed again and looked back at Gage as lilac eyes widened and her pupils enlarged in their size. The reason why she did this was mostly because of what he said… but the other half was because if how he said it. He didn't stutter, wasn't blushing or sounded nervous. He just…. Said it with pride.

"Gage…."

He looked her in the eyes before she quickly kissed him on the lips. The act didn't shock him, but it encouraged him to move himself closer as Yang grabbed onto and squeezed his shoulders as they would continue to let their kiss break and immediately go in for another one.

And every time they stopped to take a breath, white cold mist would emanate out of their mouths due to the cold air, and even though their bodies felt cold, they soon felt warm once again

Their little moment went on for a few minutes, until they had to of course be interrupted by their friends.

"AHEM! Gage! Yang! We're burning daylight here!"

Gage could tell that it was Sun's voice that was coming from behind him. So he broke their kiss and growled as he looked back at him, Blake, Weiss, and Neptune.

"Rrrgh… it's already night time you dumbass!"

Yang patted his shoulder, "Don't be so rude."

Gage just sighed and they both stood up. "Don't pout. We can kiss more later!~ Now let's just get going."

"Hmph…. Okay…. But they were the ones that were being rude….."

…

**Later…**

…

The three couples made it to the ship and arrived in Vale with ease. So then they all hopped in a cab and headed to the theater.

Sun, Neptune, Blake and Weiss were in the middle of the cab; sitting behind the driver, while Gage and Yang sat in the back.

Sun then looked back at Gage, "So I was thinking that after the movie we could go to bar and you could grab us a few drinks Gage."

"Yeah what do you say?!" Said Neptune.

Gage was slouched In his seat and Yang leaned on him while she was on her scroll. He then leaned his head back and squinted his eyes at the two friends n

"I. Am. Never. Ever. Buying you two alcohol again….."

"Aww come on! What if Yang wants some?"

Gage then turned to Yang, "Do you want some?" he asked her.

She wrapped her arm around Gage's and smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder and continued to look down at her scroll.

"No. But i'll get some popcorn when we get to the movies"

He then looked at the front of the cab. "Blake? Weiss? How about you?" he asked them.

"Nope." they answered in unison.

"Alright. Majority of the group says no. So yeah, let's just go and get our butts scared off by the movie."

Sun whined and sat back down, "Awww you guys are no fun….." Gage suddenly smirked and grumbled to himself, "No, I just don't want drunk Gage to beat the shit out of you two-"

"Gage!" Yang whispered.

"*sigh* Sorry!"

…

They soon arrived at the theater, and they all stepped out of the cab. Gage and Yang walked up to the doors of the theater, while The others went to the ticket booth to buy their own tickets.

"Remember you guys! We're seeing Insidious!"

"Got it.."

Her and Gage went through the front doors and handed their tickets to and usher that was next to the entrance, and then they walked towards the concessions bar. He then took out one of his lien cards while Yang stared hungrily at the popcorn that was being made behind the counter.

Then, an employee behind the counter approached them and smiled as she looked at the couple. "Good evening. How can I help you tonight?"

"Uh. We'd like an extra large popcorn and a medium sized drink."

Gage turned back to Yang, "Is that okay?" he asked her.

"Yup. And, make sure to remind me to pay for our next date."

He looked at the cash register and as that their total was $16! For just popcorn and a drink!

"Oh I will. Don't worry….." he mumbled.

They quickly got their popcorn and drinks before heading towards theater room seven, which was showing insidious. Yang, who had the bowl of popcorn in her arms and was already eating it, scouted out the room for some good seats. However, it was hard due to the amount of people that were crowding the entire room.

"Geez!" she exclaimed. "I didn't know this place would be so packed!"

Gage looked at everyone down there as well, "Huh. I guess the other students at Beacon thought that this was a cool place to be too…" he said, disappointed in himself.

Yang giggled and patted him on the back,

"Don't sweat it Care-Bear. Those students are probably just a bunch of guys trying to get some action…. You just did this because I like scary movies!"

"Yeah… no wonder Sun and Neptune wanted to bring their girlfriends here….."

"Uggghhh! Stop moping! I thought it was a sweet choice just for us…...hehe, even though you can scream like a girl…."

"W-What?! N-No i don't! I-"

She then just punched him in the arm and started to push him down the steps of the theater room,

"Don't deny it. Now, let's go find some seats for everyone!"

…

The others eventually bought their tickets and came in as Yang and Gage found some seats that were in middle or the room, and then they all sat down as the movie started.

Essentially, it was about a family that is haunted by ghosts and demons that looked like they came straight out of hell, and they took their son to some other dimension or something of that that sort, and the father is trying to get him back.

And everyone seemed to enjoy it, despite Sun who wrapped his arms around Blake for protection.

Blake was next to Yang, who was holding Gage's hand as they both watched with caution of the next jump scare, and next to Gage was Neptune and Weiss.

Of course, the blue-haired boy wasn't even paying attention to the movie, and was basically trying to get her to hold onto him throughout the entire movie.

But now, everyone was staring at the screen as in the movie, the husband was talking to his wife at the dinner table, discussing how everything isn't as it seems.

"There's something going on! Why can't you see it?"

"See what?

The wife looked at the mirror that was behind her husband… and saw that there was A RED MAN WITH POINTY EARS, LONG BLACK HAIR, AND FANGS. And then the thing hissed loudly just as there was a loud bang that was used to scare the audience, and it did.

Everyone gasped and Sun tried not to scream…. But Neptune just let out a loud and fake yawn as he slowly wrapped his arm around Weiss. She just growled and nudged him in his side.

"Rrrgh! What did I say to you earlier?!"

"What? This IS a date Weiss. Isnt it?"

"That doesn't mean you have to pull off those crappy cliches on me!"

Sun and Yang both snickered at the other couple as Gage just glared at Neptune. He then looked back at Yang and took some popcorn out of the bowl that she was holding, "See? Told you he's a fuckboy."

"He's a what now?" Weiss asked Gage

"Oh nothing!" he answered back with a smirk.

Yang and Sun almost couldn't contain themselves now, so Gage shushed the faunus and put his hand over his girlfriend's mouth as he snickered as well.

"Okay Sun seriously, how do you put up with him?" Yang asked him.

Sun grinned and also took some popcorn, "To be honest, i don't know how I did. You just get use to him and beg every girl he meets not to punch him." he whispered.

Yang chuckled and cuddled next to Gage for warmth as he casually put his arm around her, "Hehe….. and Weiss says i'm stupid for being in love with you…."

Gage then pulled Yang closer and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "Yeah….. jokes on her!" he said.

"*BANG!*"

"GGGGRRRRAAAAH!"

Everyone then jumped back and Yang quickly squeezed Gage while Sun squeezed Blake as the movie had another startling jumpscare. "Oh fuck!" him and Sun half-yelled.

Yang and Blake just looked at each other and smirked while their "men" whimpered and became tense.

….

A few hours passed, and they were at the final scene of the movie. The father returned from the other dimension with his son, and was believed to be the happy ending…..

But the grandmother became suspicious.

Gage hugged Yang again as they watched and she just giggled at him. "Gage…. It's about to end. I don't think there's going to be any more jumpscares."

"How are we suppose to know that?" he said as he squinted in fear.

In the movie, the dad was talking the grandmother…. And then she suddenly grabbed a camera and took a picture of him, and he became enraged.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

He then wrapped his hands around the old lady's neck and began to strangle her, but then the screen turned black and opened again with a different scene of his wife.

She was in the same room, and gasped as she found the old lady's dead body with the camera in her hand.

The wife took the camera and covered her mouth while she gasped as she saw the picture.

The camera switched to let the audience actually see the photo…. And instead of her husband being there….. there instead was a lady with white skin, black eyes, and she was wearing black clothing.

"Nope! Nope nope fuck no…." Gage said as he close his eyes.

"Gage it might not be a jumpsca-"

"AAAAAAAH!"

"-NOPE! NEVERMIND!"

They both closed their eyes as they heard the others scream, and Gage tugged on Yang's sleeve, "I-Is it over?" he asked, too scared to open his eyes.

"I don't know…" Yang took a small peek, and saw a black screen with the name of the director of the movie plastered onto it. "Okay, yes it's over….. *sigh*"

He opened up his eyes again and sighed too as he saw the black screen, so he turned to the left and right to see that Sun almost looked traumatized, Neptune looked bored, Blake's eyes were huge, Yang was panting, and Weiss was covering her face in fear.

"That was fun!" Blake cheered. "Can we go see the next one when they show it?!"

Gage was surprised by her cheerful demeanor, but he still declined her offer.

"*sigh* No way. I think i'll stick to horror games…. I can scream all I want." Yang also agreed with him, "Yeah me too…."

Blake shrugged and turned to Sun with a smile on her face, "Oh well. At least you can come with me. Right Sun?"

Sun gave her a fake grin and nodded, "Y-Yeah. J-Just give me a warning f-first."

They all stood up, and Neptune yawned as they started to walk out. "I don't see what you're scared about dude."

Weiss then shook her head and muttered to him in an angry tone, "You would know if you were paying attention to the movie and weren't soooo fixated on trying to hold me."

Gage chuckled and put his hands in his pocket while Yang put her arm around his, "So what'd you think of the movie Weiss? Was it 'too cliche' for you?" he asked her in a mocking tone.

"No! *Huff* Besides the cliche jumpscares, I thought It was actually quite interesting."

"So does that mean that it was good or bad?"

"Good….." she growled with clenched teeth.

Gage chuckled, "Well then I guess we all liked it besides Neptune, who was being such a Fuck Bo-" Yang then increased her grip on his elbow as a warning

"-I mean….. a very friendly guy. Hehehe…..heh…."

Sun and Blake both snickered again while Neptune just gave him a death stare along with Weiss.

"S-So….. do you guys want to head home?"

Sun nodded furiously, and all the girls answered, "Yes." But Neptune disagreed.

"Aww come on! The night is still young!" he said.

Gage and Yang just sped up their walking pace and everyone else passed him, "Yeah and so are we. So we should probably get our sleep." Gage said.

"*sigh* Fine."

…

**Later…**

…

They all made it back home to Beacon and were relieved to feel the warmth of the dorm halls. And, everyone had decided to head back to their rooms.

Sun and Blake were in the front, slowly walking down the halls towards everyone else's dorms while Sun tugged at her arm,

"So… do you want to come back to my dorm…" he asked her.

Blake smiled, "Are you still scared?"

"What. Was your first clue?" he said while grinning.

"*sigh* fine. Let's go Sun…."

The then try around the corner while Weiss Neptune, Gage and Yang all stopped in front of Team RWBY's dorm. Yang and Gage smiled at Blake and Sun as they disappeared and then the blonde giggled,

"Huh….. never would have thought that Blake would want to cuddle with him."

"Well, love tramples all fears. I think that's how It goes….." Gage said. Yang smiled and hooked her arm around Gage's again and looked over at Weiss,

"Well Weiss, you know where i'll be! See ya!"

Neptune laughed too, and scratch the back of his head as Weiss got her scroll out and opened the door, "So…. Weiss, can I stay with you tonight?"

The heiress blushed as she entered the room, and stared dreamily at Neptune for a few seconds before she answered with a sweet and gentle,

"No."

And then she shut the door in his face.

Yang couldn't help but laugh a little, so Gage nudged her as Neptune grumbled to himself.

"*sigh* Damn it Yang." He then turned to Neptune and apologized, even though he thought he deserved it.

"Sorry 'dude'. Look, i'll see you later. Alright?"

Yang started to walk back down the hall, and Gage was about to turn and follow….. but he noticed that Neptune growled and began to glare at him. And he… looked jealous even.

So, Gage stopped and Yang noticed. "Are you coming Gage?" she asked.

"Uh… yeah. But you go ahead. I'll catch up in a second."

"Okay!"

Yang went down the stairs and Gage looked back at Neptune as he continued to stare at Yang as she walked.

"Okay, what's with the death stare?" Gage asked.

Neptune sighed and continued to narrow his eyes at Gage, "You're lucky. You know that?" he hissed.

Gage narrowed his eyes as well, as the blue-haired boy looked like he was about to throw a punch. "Yeah. No shit. But it's not just me. Look at Sun." Gage said.

"Still not as lucky as you."

Gage sighed again, tilted his head to the side, and pushed himself further towards Neptune, making him back away.

"Well, we were both patient. Unlike you."

"Are you kidding me? I've been patient! I've been with Weiss since before we even met you!"

He then pushed Gage, but it wasn't too hard so he just let it slide and huffed at him.

Gage glared at Neptune and took a few steps back towards the stairwell, "No you haven't. If you were patient, then you wouldn't be here bitching about it." he growled back.

"Gaaaaage!" They heard Yang call his name for downstairs.

"Just take my advice, stop with the constant flirting, and just stop being a fuckboy in general. Maybe then Weiss will let you in. Maybe…"

He turned and started to walk down the steps, and heard Neptune yell at him,

"Hey! I'm not done talking with you!"

So, Gage just flipped him off and continued to walk down to the lower floor,

"Too bad. Because I am."

...

He walked down and met with Yang on the first floor, who looked curious as she was still eating from her half empty bowl of popcorn,

"*much* *munch* What was that all about? I thought I heard yelling." she asked with her mouth full.

"It was nothing."

"*munch* Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now come one. Let's go cuddle for warmth!~" Gage cooed.

Yang smiled once again, swallowed her food, and giggled, "*gulp* Hehe, Okay. But let's cuddle later. I want try and play Slender tonight since you keep saying it's 'soooo scary'."

"B-But we just came back from watching a scary movie!" he whined.

"Don't worry Gage. I'm your 'little night light' remember? I'll keep the monsters away. I promise.~"

"Fine…"

They slowly walked to Gage's dorm, and he began to unlock his door, "You know Yang, we won't get to do this type of stuff often when I actually do get my team…."

She began to dig into her popcorn bowl again, "Nah! *munch* My dad would always tell me about the crazy dates he use to have with my mom while he was here. And he was on Team STRQ!"

Gage took some popcorn out of the bowl as his eyes went wide. "Your Dad was on Team STRQ?!" he asked in a nervous voice.

"Mmhm! *munch* Taiyang Xiao Long!"

He then opened his door and the couple both enters as Gage began to eat the popcorn, but then Yang got the bright idea of mentioning her plans with her father,

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, My dad wants to meet you over the November break!"

Gage immediately choked on his popcorn and yelled out as he began to cough loudly from the news,

"HE WHAT?!"

**Author's Note** **#2**: Alright chapters done. Anyway, I wanted to introduce yet another one of my friend's stories. This one is called, "The Forgotten." by NaelaNightshade. She just started it and it already has four chapters, so go check it out!

And i'll see you guys again when I post the next chapter, the official Halloween chapter!


	47. The Halloween Quickie

**Author's Note:** Alright here is the Halloween chapter. After this will be a very short story based chapter, and then i will continue as planned. Note that this chapter will not be as long as usual, and not as scary, but me basically nerding out and making the RWBY kids dress up.

**Song:** Michael Myers theme song? (I don't know, I don't have anything. )

…...

It was the day of Halloween, October thirty first, and all the students were reminiscing about how their evening would turn out on this frightful night.

After Gage's classes, he agreed with Yang and everyone else to go and get into their costumes and meet up in the lunchroom when the sun started to go down.

Now, he was getting his costume ready in his bathroom, and trying to get all the props in place as he was also trying to freshen up.

As for his costume, it was more of a dress uniform type of style, with the upper body featuring a hood with a beaked tip, and the hood was connected to his robes, which was a worn white overcoat with one brown wrist gauntlet on his left arm with featured blue lining along the torso. He was also wearing his dark brown fingerless gloves, and instead of his usual sage bandana on his right arm, it was instead replaced with a white and blue band that had a white feather attached to it. And under the overcoat, was a white and rugged white dress shirt that was mostly buttoned up.

The lower part of the robes were layered at the back. Around the waist was a thin red sash fastened with an Assassin insignia, as well as a belt holding two pistol holsters and a pouch. His footwear consisted of boots with leggings that extended past his knees. And, on his back was a tan quiver that was filled with fake arrows with feathers at the end of them, and the quiver also had a feather attached to the bottom of it, and he also made a fake bow out of wood and had it slung across his back, on the right side of the quiver.

His full costume, was the Assassin outfit that Connor Kenway wore in the video game, "Assassin's Creed III."

"I hope I don't get drunk tonight. I worked really hard on this costume….." Gage said as he pulled the hood over his head.

He then looked onto the right side of his bathroom counter and picked up a tomahawk that had a blade that was carved into an Assassin symbol, which he bought online with his own money.

"And I hope I don't lose this thing either. It's so fucking cool just to actually hold it!"

He let his inner nerd subside, and placed the tomahawk into a circular leather sheath that was on the right side of his waist.

"Alright. Time to head down and find out what everyone else is going as!"

…

Gage made his way down to the lunchroom, and despite some weird look from some girls and a few thumbs up from a couple of guys he passed, he was still worried about how much Yang and everyone would make fun of him.

But, that thought wasn't the only thing on his mind. The more important thing he was thinking of…. Was what Yang was going to be wearing.

"She said that i won't able take my eyes off of her the entire day, that's it's from an anime, and it's something that's from my search history….. oh the possibilities….~"

He entered and sat down at the table he and his friends would usually sit at, but strangely there was someone sitting in front of him, and they were wearing a black cloak with a hood, and they had a skull mask on.

They also wielded a scythe, which looked just like Crescent Rose, but it had black pieces of a trash bag covering all the red parts.

"...Ruby?" Gage asked curiously

The small reaper then took off her mask and revealed that it was indeed Ruby, "It's that obvious huh?' she asked.

"Well your scythe and your small size didn't help at all." he joked.

"Grrr…. Shush. At least I was original…." she pouted.

Gage smiled anxiously and blushed as he began to ask Ruby another question, "S...So… where's Yang?-"

He was interrupted just as he felt two arms wrap around the back of his neck, and a pair of ample breasts squeeze again the back of his head.

"I'm right here!~" Yang answered.

"Oh hey!- Tai….yo….. chan….." He stopped speaking as he turned around and laid eyes on his girlfriend's.

"Sooo? Did I make it perfect or what?" she asked.

Gage was speechless, as Yang was wearing a school uniform…. But it was different than the Beacon uniform. Instead of a black jacket over a white blouse and a bright red skirt, she was wearing a yellow jacket over her white blouse with a dark red tie and plaid skirt with grey socks that went up to her knees along with some brown dress shoes.

But, he looked at the top of her head, and saw a pair of fake yellow fox ears as well as a large and bushy yellow foxtail that drooped down from the space beneath the back of her skirt.

Gage gasped internally, as Yang was dressed as Chizuru Minamoto in her kitsune form from a little anime called "Kanokon."

(What? A weeaboo like him has got have at least seen a few ecchis~.)

"S…..Sh…..She's so… hot. I was expecting a lot more from my search history, but this is just as amazing…."

Yang fixated her bright lilac eyes on Gage's flustered face, and smirked as she purposely threw herself at him.

"Well… how did I do Care-Bear….. or should I say….. Gage-kun?" she said as he pulled his hood down and cupped his cheek.

His icy pupils dilated in happiness and became smaller as he….. let's out a shy chuckle that almost sounded lIke he was giggling.

"I… IT'S PERFECT….." he whispered.

"Well enjoy your eye candy Care-Bear. I'll be like this all day-Whoa!"

Gage then hooked his arm behind her back and pulled her in closer to him. "You look so Kawaii…..~" he then grabbed the back of her fox tail and squeezed it as he started to kiss the side of her neck.

"-E…...Easy…. Gage….. n… no need to start making out this early…."

"Hai! Hai anata wa kono yōna kakkō shite iru hitsuyō ga arimasu.….." He whispered.

(Yes. Yes there is a need while you're dressed like this….)

"Y-You know I can't understand you when you speak in japanese!" she said with a nervous grin.

She was interrupted, as Gage moved his lips closer and kissed Yang as he moved his hands up away from her 'tail' and began to moved them slowly up her back as they both blushed.

"Mm… That's the point." He said as they broke the kiss.

Yang let out a small breath and smiled, "*exhale* Gage, you really need to teach me japanese."

"Yeah. But then you would know what i'm saying and wouldn't have to try and guess."

They both heard a sudden bang, and turned around to face Ruby, "You know, I may be dressed as death, but i'm still sitting right here!"

"Oh. S-Sorry Ruby." he apologized. Yang smiled with him, and Gage laughed. "So Ruby, you don't want to go out trick or treating or any of that stuff?"

"No. I may be the youngest, but I grew past it. I was honestly just going to dress up for a little bit of fun and come back and watch a scary movie."

"Us too." Yang said. "Maybe we could all watch it on Gage's computer and eat some candy too."

"Yeah. That'd be coo-"

Their short moment was interrupted once again as more of their friends came into the lunchroom.

Another man entered wearing a white overcoat with a pointed hood, some brown boots, a turquoise sash around his waist, and a sword at his side.

"Hey you guys i- uh."

Gage could immediately tell that the man was Jaune, and that he was dressed as Edward Kenway from Assassins Creed: Black Flag.

Jaune pulled down his own hood and sadly sighed when he noticed who Gage was dressed as. "Well…. One of us is going to have to change…" he said.

"We're from two different games. It's fine." Gage replied.

"Yeah. Mine was wayyy better."

Gage then growled and glared at Jaune. "Rrrgh… the only reason people thought that game was good because it was based on the ship combat, when my game was the one that introduced it!" he growled.

Yang laughed at his remark and put her arms in between the two nerds.

"Arlight. Cool it you nerds. You can debate about your games later."

"Fine…." Gage said. "But he started it…"

The brawler looked at Jaune and. Asked, "So is everyone ready to go out yet Jaune?"

"No. That's why I came here. Nora wants you guys to come to our dorm for a 'game' while we wait for everyone else."

"What kind of 'game'?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me. But, can you just come so she'll be happy?"

Ruby, Gage and Yang all looked at each other and sighed,

"...Alright."

…

They came to Team JNPR's dorm room and entered to see Ren and Nora sitting on the floor… and weirdly enough, Nora had dressed up as Professor Port for Halloween.

As the door creaked open, Yang and Ruby laughed at Nora while Gage physically cringed.

"Eeeuhhh. Nora? Why?" he asked.

"What's life without a little bit of unexpectedness?!" she answered back.

"That's not even a word…."

Gage looked towards Ren, who hadn't changed out from his usual attire. He then smiled and looked back at Gage,

"Professor Port calls Nora his favorite student, so she decided to go as him…. ridiculous moustache and all."

The Nord turned back to Ren and shook his shoulder, "And that's why I'm his favorite student. Because unlike everyone else, I respect his mustache!"

He turned back to get a response from Yang and Ruby, but Jaune walked in and nudged him on his shoulder, "Just roll with it…." he said.

"Alrighty then….."

Nora then cupped her hand over her mouth and called Pyrrha's name out, "Oh Pyrrha! Your man is back! And he brought a few friends!"

"N-Nora!" Pyrrha yelled back through the bathroom door. "Pyrrha don't be shy! He's your boyfriend! Just come on out!"

"*sigh*... Alright."

The door handle on the bathroom jiggled and Pyrrha peered her head out of it as the door opened, and Jaune stopped in his tracks when he saw her.

She was blushing, and she was wearing a skin tight toga that went down the her knees, and she was also wearing a brown sash around her waist, sandals, and two leg and arms braces.

Yang grinned at how provocative the Spartan was dressed. For someone like her at least. "Whoa! Never thought you'd wearing something that daring Pyrrha"

"Neither did I! N-Nora. Are you sure that this isn't too small?!"

"It said Medium sized on the package… but don't worry! You'll still be wearing armor!" Nora said as she smirked at Jaune.

"That is true…. But it still makes me feel… uncomfortable."

"Oh I'm sure Jaune will be able to lend you his coat if it attracts too much attention~." The Nord cooed.

That made her and jaune blush even harder, but Gage sighed as Yang began to giggle quietly from behind him,

"*sigh* Pyrrha you look fine and Jaune she's just trying to screw with you." he said. "So how long are we going to have to wait?" he asked Nora.

"Well, Everyone else is running late, Scarlet can't find what to wear because he's already dressed as a pirate, and Team CFVY hasn't even come back from Vale yet. So maybe an hour!"

Gage, Yang and Ruby finally entered and shut the door behind them, "So what are we going to do while we wait?"

Nora of course piped up and jumped in the air, "I was thinking we can play a classic game of spin the bottle!"

Gage, Yang, and Pyrrha's eyes all lit up while Ruby and Ren became disinterested, "Isn't that kind of… old?" Ruby asked.

"Do you mean cliche? Because yes it is and yes we are playing it!"

Yang smiled and sat down on the floor before she urged Gage to do the same. "So what are the rules?!"

Ren rolled his eyes and sighed, "She want to take a different spin on the game. Where you either choose-"

"-Make out sesh! Sour balls! Or a truth to tell! Make out is only for couples." Nora interrupted.

Gage shook his head in a panic and glanced at Yang in fear, "W-Wait! W-What about balls?!"

"*groan* Not _those_ balls. These ones!" she then took out a small bag of what looked like round jawbreakers with a sour and sugary coating. (R.I.P Jeremy's mouth)

"Oh….."

Everyone snickered and laughed at him, and he just pulled his hood over his head even further than before.

"Okay! Let's start!"

She pulled a bottle out from under one of their beds and place it in the middle of the their little circle and spun it with all her might!

It went round and round, and each time it went past her, Nora would keep chanting "Jaune and Pyrrha! Jaune and Pyrrha! Jaune and Pyrrha! Jaune and Pyrrha!" over and over inside her head, but, her wish did not come true.

Instead; the bottle stopped and pointed at Gage and Yang.

"Damn it!" she cursed to herself. "Alright Gage and Yang, you get the make out session! Seven minutes in heaven! NOW GET IN THAT CLOSET!"

Yang smiled and began to turn to Gage, "Alright. You heard the girl Gagey, now- whoaa!"

"Mmm…. Yang-chan!"

Gage immediately clamped onto her arm and pushed her towards the closet and pushed Yang inside of it.

"Geez Gage!"

"S...Shizuka!" (Quiet!) He whispered.

Gage then shut the closet door and pinned Yang to the wall and she smirked as he began to suck on the side of her neck

"Aaah… i… i didn't think I'd get this big of a response... from you..." she moaned.

"Mmmh….. didn't think you'd dress up as this! I love it! I love you!"

Gage took haste and picked Yang up by her thighs and continued to kiss her passionately once more.

"...I….. love you too! Mmmph!"

Yang squirmed as they locked lips once again, and she stopped and let him sink his tongue into her mouth and silence her moans.

She then placed her hands against his chest….. and slowly moved them down his 'Assassin Robes' and plunged her hand down his pants.

"Y-Yang…. Not here. Everyone's on the other side of that door…."

"Crap….. you're right…."

Gage still continued to kiss her neck and unbuttoned her collar so he could move down to her upper chest.

"D…. Do… you really want to?" he asked her.

"Aah…...Just…. just a quickie….. I have a plan. Just follow my lead…." she said.

"Okay. I'm all ears….."

…

Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren were all still sat in the middle of the room just as the bottle spinned and stopped on Ruby.

"Awww! Does that mean I get the sour ball?" she asked Nora.

"Yup. Now open up!"

"Fine…"

Ruby grumbled and groaned as she put one of the jaw breakers in her mouth. She then squirmed and cringe at the sour taste while everyone laugh at her.

"...Mmmm! My tongue is going to hate me after this!"

"*bang!* Gage!" they all suddenly heard from inside the closet. "S….Sorry!"

Nora chuckled, "Oooh. Sound like they're getting frisky in there.~"

"Aaah! Damn I think it's coming off!"

"...What?"

The closet door then flew open, and Yang and Gage came out, and Yang was holding her fake tail in her hand.

"You pulled it off! It took me an hour to get it on there!" She yelled at him.

"Geez Gage. Did you grope her butt too hard? Hehe…." Nora said while smirking.

Ruby blushed and became embarrassed, and Gage still blushed even though this was apart of their ruse.

"Shut up Nora….."

"You can go into our bathroom and fix it if you would like Yang." Pyrrha said.

"Um…. I would but…. Oh! I have some clips in my dorm that I could get that will help it stay up more. I'll just go in there."

Yang then turned to Gage and glared at him. "And you! You're helping me fix it!" she said angrily.

"Okay Okay, I'm going…."

They both then walked to the door and left, and both had a smirk plastered across their lips.

…

The door to Team RWBY's dorm sudden flew open, and Gage and Yang entered. Yang grabbed Gage by the collar of his shirt and pulled him inside before slamming the door and locking it while they both chuckled to themselves.

"Hey Gage…. I have an idea….."

"What?

Yang then pinned him to the door and gestured towards Weiss's bed, "…. Let's do it on Weiss's bed….."

Gage eyes shot open and he looked at Yang like she was some sort of demon. "You're evil! … I love it…." he said as he made Yang back up towards the beds...

She then grabbed him by the collar again and pushed him towards The heiress's mattress, and he fell onto it.

"Hehe…. Dakara aku…~" He cooed.

(So evil….~)

Yang giggled and sat on top him, mounting herself on top of his crotch as she reached down to her shoe and pulled a condom out from the back of her shoe's heel.

She waved it in front of her face as she smirked at Gage, who was tried to swipe it from her.

"Ah! Ah! If you want this… then teach me a few words."

"I can just do it without the condom…." he joked.

"Please?" she asked him.

"Fine…" He sat up from the bed, and looked Yang in the eye as he spoke softly, "Watashi….. Wa anata….. o aishiteimasu."

"Watashi….." Yang repeated.

Gage pointed at himself, "That means, 'I'."

"Watashi….. Wa Anata…"

"I. Love." he said.

She smiled, as she already knew what the translation was, but she still continued, "O… Aishiteimasu."

"I love you." He answered while smiling. "Now say it again. But a little bit faster."

"Watashi… Wa, Anata.. O Aisiteimasu!"

"Now you're getting the hang of it…." He said as he used his hands to feel up her back as he slowly moved his hands to the under part of her skin. "So can we continue?" he asked.

Gage then felt up the back of her thighs, and used his hands to clamp onto her ass, and squeezed it hard, making Yang hum and let out a small moan while she smiled.

"Mmm….. one last thing….." Yang said as she began to open the condom wrapper.

"What?"

"...How do you say, 'Shut up' and 'let me straddle you' in japanese?" she asked him.

His eyes opened even more than before, and grinned as he opened his mouth while he continued to squeeze her butt,

"Sh….. S-Shizukani shite. Watashi wa anata ni matagatte mimashou!-"

Yang then pushed him back onto the bed, and made Gage lie flat on his back while she mounted him again, began to pull down his pants, and forced her tongue inside of his mouth as he swiped the condom from her hand…

…

**Almost an hour later…**

…

Nora approached team RWBY'S dorm and knocked on the door, but strangely, she could hear Gage and Yang panting from the inside and it sounded like they were trying to catch their breath.

"*bang!* *bang!* *bang!* Gage! Yang! Everyone's ready so we're going to meet up by the landing pads!"

Inside the dorm, Gage signaled Yang, who was panting as she lied on Weiss's pillow. (Fully clothed besides her open blouse and panties that were pulled down.

Gage pulled up his pants and try to make his costume appear neat and tidy while Yang pulled her underwear up, closed her blouse, attached her fake ears and tail again, and threw the now used condom out of their window.

"Go we gotta go we gotta go now!" Gage whispered.

"Alright!"

They both then got up, and let out a relaxing sigh as they opened to door and were pleased to see all all their friends waiting at the end of the hall for them.

"Let's go before it gets too cold out you two!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Alright- GAHHHH!"

Gage nodded and was about to walk, but then he suddenly jumped as he felt someone spray liquid on his back, and the stench of perfume filled his nostrils and started to make him cough.

"*COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH* Fuck!"

Yang walked ahead of him and waved a pumpkin scented perfume bottle in his face before she threw it over his head and into her dorm.

"Sorry! Just a precaution!"

"*sigh* *cough* Damn it Taiyo-chan…."

…

As Gage grumbled and followed Yang, someone peeked around the corner behind him and watched them walk away.

This person was Emerald Sustrai, and she was speaking to Cinder over her scroll as she watched Gage leave.

"Are they gone yet?" Cinder asked her.

"Yeah. Beacon's 'star couple' has left the building….."

She then heard Cinder chuckle to herself as they both smirked viciously despite the fact that they were on different. ends of the phone.

"...The rewards from our new contract will taste sweeter than any kind of candy….."


	48. The Syndicate's Contract

**Author's Note:** Okay. I've got another short chapter headed your way. This time with Cinder and her group of asshats. (I'm looking at you Mercury you piece of shit. I mean, they had to cast Yuri lowenthal as him, which is awesome, but It only made me hate him and his voice more….) ANYWAY, this chapter is going to be short because finals are starting up for me and i just wanted to update before that gets started, so this is going to be a really short chapter compared to the recent ones. Enjoy.

…

"Are they heading out?" Cinder asked over the phone.

"Yes. They won't be able to follow us while they're preoccupied." Emerald answered.

"Good. Now let's go. It's been awhile since I've been to the city. I think it will be quite fun this time around…."

"He better be able to come to an agreement…." Mercury interrupted.

Cinder sighed over their call, "*sigh* it doesn't matter whether he agrees or not. We only want his 'funding' so then we can be better equipped for the days to come."

"So either way we're still going through with it completely in the dark?"

"*sigh* if you want to look at it that way, then yes. Now, shut your mouths and meet me at Hei Xiong's club in Vale. We'll have to wait for him…."

…

**Later…**

…

The three met up a block away from Junior's club, dressed in a inconspicuous clothing. Long coats with big hoods to protect themselves from being recognized.

Mercury and Emerald were both behind Cinder while she waltzed up to the entrance. of the club and walked in without a question asked.

"Why would he want to meet us here? Half the people in this area would want to see his head on a pike….."

"What?! Would he rather have us meet him in his damn ship or here where everyone will be drunk and distracted?" Emerald hissed.

"Just saying. This place is a bit little more on the shady side…."

Cinder placed her hand on the side of her forehead as she began to walk up the steps, "*huff* Stop your bickering you two. We have a deal to make remember?"

"*sigh* Yes ma'am…" they both sighed.

They all entered the club and were greeted with a packed club. People were flooding the dance floor and the bar, and luckily it was too packed for anyone to stay focused specifically on the three of them.

"Give me a minute." Cinder said, looking towards Junior as he tried to wipe the bar counter clean.

He noticed her, and all the color from his face quickly drained as he stood up straight and loosened up his red tie,

"U-Uh. M-Ma'am! I wasn't expecting to see you again-hmmp!"

Cinder sneered at Junior and covered his mouth, "Shush and don't attract to much attention! *sigh* The last place I want to be arrested in is a night club!"

"A-Alright. Why are you here?"

"No specific reason. Anyway, you haven't seen…. Any Atlas officials come in here recently. Have you?"

Junior looked over her shoulder, and could see someone dressed in white sitting towards the back of one of the private lounges, and he was sitting by himself.

"Um. Behind you. I-In the corner of one of the private lounges."

Cinder then smiled, and patted his cheek playfully, "Thank you… and I hope the evening isn't too... disruptive."

"Thanks….."

She turned, and pointed the man out to Mercury and Emerald, and then they all began to walk slowly towards the empty lounge.

"What if he tries something?" Emerald asked.

"Then we deal with it….. and even then….."

They approached the man in white…. And Cinder's grin grew even larger at the sight of General Ironwood drunkenly sitting at the table in front of her.

"...Ironwood isn't well known because of his combat skills."

The general spotted her immediately, and instead of attacking Cinder… he glared at her and clenched his fist while he squinted at her angrily.

"Rrrgh… I…. I can't believe…. that I'm... doing this!" Ironwood slurred. "If it wasn't for you commanding me to send Team RWBY to Mountain Glenn a second time to 'distract them', then I wouldn't be in this... mess!"

"It wasn't our fault that you didn't hire a corrupt Huntsman to point them away from the forest." Said Mercury.

"Relax!" Emerald yelled. "Now, what contract would you like to talk about'? That is why you called us here isn't it?"

James sighed, and downed another drink as he threw a file folder onto the table, and it slid across to the other side, in front of Cinder.

And as it slid…. A photo of Gage fell out of it, and the general scowled at it.

"I picked up indications of private military files on a device that is inside of Gage Sim's room. Classified. Concerning our little….. arrangements."

Mercury glanced at Cinder, "That's not good…."

Ironwood then growled and slammed his fist on the tabletop, knocking down one of his drinks and stained the photo of Gage,

"Rrrgh… He's just like his father! Intelligent, accurate, and could always never mind his own business…. Gaigus… that damn man always managed to make a fool of me infront of my own men!"

Cinder grinned again, "Well…. That is the reason you assigned him to the security detail on a…. Very specific dust train. Is it not?"

"*sigh* Yes." James sighed. "And I am thankful that your specialists could take care of him for me…. but-"

"-But now you want us to take care of his son as well?" Cinder asked, finishing the General's sentence.

"Precisely."

Ironwood hi then took out a two huge stacks of lien cards from under the table that were stacked as high as brick. "*sigh* Here. This is what I have to offer."

The three looked over over amount, and they were impressed, but it still wasn't what they wanted from the General.

"That is good…. But it will not suffice."

"W…..What?"

Cinder chuckled to herself, and smirked as she looked back at James. "We have enough money…. What we need is more of your…. Atlas tech. Weapons, Ships, Paladins… and maybe even a few more of those Railgun prototypes….."

"WHAT?!" He stood up and glared at her just as her Amber eyes flashed, NO! I CANNOT- I CANNOT LET ANYMORE OF THOSE GO TO WASTE!"

Emerald laughed, "We'll need more if you want your hit to be successful. They can pack a massive punch on any area it comes into contact with, and it can blow anyone away. Even with their Aura intact…" she said.

"Yeah 'Jimmy'. It'll blow that kid to hell. Don't you want that?" Mercury added.

"Yes but….. they might be able to catch onto our scheme if more Atlas tech goes missing! And if anything, the students can launch a massive investigation of that becomes the case!"

"Don't fret General. I'm sure the Vytal festival will come before any of his friends can find any sort of evidence of your involvement in his death." Cinder reassured him.

"Can you assure me that?"

"...Yes. But only if you cooperate with my instructions."

James sighed again, more heavily than before and knew that he was going to eventually regret this decision…

"Fine. Just…. Make sure that Gage is out of commission. At least for a few months if he for some reason doesn't die." He told her.

"Oh…. Im sure that he won't come out of this unscathed….. General."

Cinder then took the lien cards, and Mercury and Emerald both grinned evilly as the began to walk away and towards the exit.

…

They all exited the building, and walked out into the cold darkness of the night. Cinder began to walk ahead of Mercury and Emerald with….. an excited smile.

"So….. now that the 'funds' are out of the way, how are we going to take care of Gage? He's tougher than he looks….." Emerald asked.

Cinder giggled, "Hehe…. Easy. We set another trap that's more convincing and wait for those…. Collector parasites to go in for a bite…. And then we strike. We strike him."

"*sigh* I've said it before, but i still hate waiting!" Mercury whined.

"Quit your whining. Just think about how Adam feels… he's been wanting to put an end to this…. 'Ghost' for a while now…."

Cinder then looked up to the shattered moon

and her smile grew even larger as the three continued to walk down the seemingly dark street of Vale's underside…

"...Well then he should be very happy with our news. And now…. He'll finally be able to make one of his wishes come true."


	49. The Vow: Part One

**Author's Note** Omg. I've posted like four chapters in a month. Sure they were small, but still, that probably hasn't happened since the month i started Desertion! AND OMFG, Volume three is going to be a fucking ride for Gage and Yang once we get there!

(As for the song ...Fuck it.)

**Song:** Deer in the Headlights by Owl City

…...

Gage was sitting outside, by the old locker building where Green Bean would use as a home. He was dressed in his black shirt and brown jeans, and he was sitting down against the front of the building….. and was using the internet on his scroll while Beanie was laying next to him.

He was looking at…. Train times. When they would arrive and depart to a place called, "Hilltop: Nature Reserve and Resort." (Not a direct reference, but Any TWD Comic fans out there? Hehe.)

"Man…. Yang would love to go here. It's a reserve of an area that's borderline grimm territory!"

He showed the scroll to Beanie and she nodded her head and looked back at Gage as she let out a curious snort.

She snorted, and Gage could tell that she was basically asking, 'Are you going to leave?'

"Maybe.' he answered her. "I wanted to talk about this to her since we have a three day weekend. It'd be a good way to end my leave of absence with a 'Yang!'."

He then flinched and covered his face as he sighed, "*sigh* Jesus, I really am turning into her….."

Beanie then bit into Gage's sleeve and let out a sad snort.

"Ow! Ugh, i'm sorry okay? I just want to spend a few romantic days with Yang before I have to go into overdrive again…."

The horse just huffed and lazily fell onto her side, looking like a toddler that was just denied a piece of candy.

"Beanie…" Hr looked at her, and just patted the side of her head as he began to hear footsteps come from the other side of the building, "*exhale* You would understand if you had an significant other…."

Yang and Ruby then peered their head around the corner of the building, and Yang smiled,

"Hey Gage!"

"Hey Yang." Gage then looked towards Ruby and waved, "Hey Rubes. What are you doing here?" He asked Ruby.

"Eh. Just bored….."

Yang then laughed and jumped on top of Gage and squeezed him tightly as she wrapped her arms around his head and brought him close to her chest, making it hard for him to breathe.

"So?! What was it that wanted to ask me?! You said that it was sort of a surprise too!"

"Ugh…..Well….. take a look at…. This!" he strained.

Gage tried his best to both breathe and hold his scroll up so Yang could see it. She looked at it's screen and released him as she took it out of his hand.

"Hmm? 'Hilltop Reserve'? What's that?"

"It's a nature reserve near the deadlands. You know, the place I went on a mission to? Anyway… you said that the pictures I took there were beautiful… so I thought that maybe me and you could stay there over the weekend!" Gage answered her.

Yang then blushed and stared at Gage dreamily, "Wait? R-Really…. that sounds… so romantic."

"Hehe…. Y-Yeah…. I was kinda going for that…. So what do you say-"

"YES!" She interrupted him, and squeezed him even harder than before, "When do you think we can leave?"

"G-Guh… I was thinking…. It's Saturday…. So i was thinking maybe later today…. And then we can come back on Monday….."

"Aww! I love it! Thank you!"

Yang quickly got down on her knees so she could be at eye level with him, and then moved herself closer, and kissed Gage on the lips.

"Mmm!" She then broke the kiss, and smirked at him as she ran her hand against the side of her cheek, "I've been wanting to do something special before... you have to-"

Gage then hugged her back, which silenced her. "I know." he said. "That's why I wanted to do this. For you."

Ruby looked at the couple as they embraced each other….. but then she had to burst their little fluffy bubble….

"Um…. You guys… not to ruin the moment; but…. Don't you have to get permission to leave for an entire weekend? You know since…. Yang isn't eighteen yet?"

Yang and Gage's eyes shot open, but then he looked at Ruby, "Can't we just leave and not let them notice?"

"They'll notice if you don't show up to any of the breaks."

Yang growled, "Grrr….. she's right!" she then collapsed onto Gage and sighed, "Damn it….. why can't they just think i look eighteen….."

"... Do you think you could ask your dad anyway?" Gage asked.

The blonde turned to Ruby since she had no answer to that question, but the little reaper just shrugged, "It won't hurt to ask. For me and Yang at least."

He glared at her, "Very funny…"

Yang then made him look at her and smiled, "So let's go ask him! We can video chat on your computer can't we?" she asked.

"Okay… but…. You do the talking. Unless he asks for me…."

"*sigh* Yes Care-Bear….."

…

The three made their way back to Gage's dorm, and Yang texted her dad and asked if they could talk over Skype. He agreed, so Gage loaded the app on his computer and stood out of his webcam's sight as Yang called him.

"*sigh* Gage are you really that scared of my dad?" she asked him.

"YEAH." He answered. "He was on team STRQ! They were like most badass team to come out of Beacon weren't they? So I should be scared…"

Ruby giggled at his response, as she remembered how scared Gage was of her Uncle Qrow, but Yang smiled and turned back around.

"Well, you're going to have to meet him someday. And why not over the internet? He can't touch you over skype!"

"Fine. But-"

"*sigh* Gage I won't let him lay into you too much if he decides to."

"Okay. Thank you.."

Yang then clicked on the call button and it ringed for a few seconds before Taiyang answered the call.

The window opened further, and Gage saw Taiyang's face as he smiled at his daughter, "Yang! How's my little flame doing?" he asked her.

Gage saw that the older man had blonde curly hair, and that he had lilac eyes Alton with some am stubble on his chin and upper lip.

"I wanted to introduce you to someone! The… certain someone I told you about!" She answered.

"Ooooh your new boyfriend?~" He cooed. "Sure. Where is he?"

Yang turned to Gage and signaled for him to approach the screen while Ruby began to push him towards it.

"*sigh* I'm right here!" he said as he smiled and walked in front of the computer screen. Yang smiled and put her hands out in a presentable gesture, "Tadaaaa!~"

Taiyang blinked, and looked Gage up and down, "Hmm… doesn't look like a druggie or some guy that thinks he's all that… but he looks a little older… and has a few scars…. And some stubble….." he thought to himself.

"Hey. Your name is Gage right?"

"U-Uh. Yes sir." Gage stuttered.

Taiyang then glared at him and moved closer to the screen, "Damn right you call me sir…." he growled.

Gage smiled awkwardly and backed up from the screen, causing Yang to growl as well, "Rrrgh! Dad!"

His expression changed, and began to laugh loudly at both of them, "Hahaha! Alright alright, I'm kidding."

He then looked back at Gage, "So what's going on with you two?"

Gage sighed, and Yang smiled nervously as she attempted to ask for his permission to go away for the weekend.

"Well….. we were planning on going for a little get away for the weekend, but we need to get your permission to leave….."

Taiyang squinted, "Just mine? What about Gage's parents?"

Yang eyes shot open, and quickly answered before Gage could, "B-Because he's eighteen! He…. He doesn't need to ask.. unlike me…"

"Oh. Well what type of 'getaway' are you talking about?"

"Just to this little nature reserve near the deadlands. Ever heard of Hilltop? Because that's where It is." Gage answered.

"Oh yeah. That place is beautiful…. And a hotspot for romantic weekends…." Tai then grinned, "Now I wonder why you two would want to go there for an entire weekend…"

"I-It isn't like that Dad!" Yang lied.

" Y-Yeah! It's just a place I thought Yang would like! You know her. She's an adventurous type of girl…." Gage added.

Taiyang laughed, "Well you're right about that. Guess you do know her well…. But still, either way, My daughter going to spend the weekend in a hotel with her boyfriend who's a year older than her? It doesn't sound too safe to me."

Gage sighed again, and placed his hand over his heart, "Sir, I promise if anything happens to Yang over the weekend, i'll personally let you kick the shit out of me."

Ruby then giggled and inched her head closer to the camera, "And to be fair Dad, Yang is more likely to try something than Gage!"

Yang and Gage both glared at Ruby and screamed, "RUBY!" As Taiyang waved at his younger daughter and laughed again.

"Hehe. Is that so?"

Yang turned back around and tried her best to make her eyes look beady and helpless like a puppy's, "Dad she's just joking! I swear we wont do anything but cuddle and take cute pictures together!"

"Hmm…." He hummed…. And looked to the side like he was planning something. Wait no, He looked like he was scheming!

Gage immediately saw his expression and panicked, "U-UH. Yang, what's he doing?!" he whispered.

Taiyang then looked back at Yang, Gage and Ruby just as a huge smirk appeared on the father's face…

"I'd be fine with it if Ruby went along with you two." He said.

Ruby immediately pushed Gage out of the way and whined at her Dad, "Awww Dad I don't want to spend my weekend in a hotel!"

Gage and Yang both then grabbed Ruby by her shoulders and walked her away from the view of the computer screen before Gage collapsed to his knees and put his hands together.

"Please Ruby!" they begged her. "We just want to spend one weekend in peace before we have to get back to searching for leads!" Yang said.

"Uh…"

Gage grabbed her hand and looked up at her, "The place has a pool and hot springs and shit, and if you don't like that stuff then you could just watch movies all day in the hotel room!"

She smiled and began to remain silent as she got into a pose of pondering, just to piss off Gage.

And it prevailed as he growled and took out all the lien cards he had on him, "Okay look, if you go, then i'll buy you whatever fucking Christmas present you ask for! I'll even get you some cookies or popcorn or whatever I swear!"

"Is that a promise?" She asked with a grin.

"Yes just please say yes!" Yang yelled.

Ruby then smiled again, walked past them, and looked at her Dad, "*sigh* Alright Dad i'll go."

Gage and Yang both whispered a 'thank you' to the little reaper, and the blonde brawler quickly took her seat back and stared at her dad,

"So? Can we go?" she asked.

Taiyang smiled and nodded, "Sure thing. With Ruby going, I'm sure I'll have nothing to worry about…." he then turned his then to Gage and gave him a death stare, "Am I right Gage?!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Mmhm. Damn right I am." Tai said. Yang glared back at her Dad…. But It was hard for her to keep a straight face, so she smiled and giggled at him, "Hehe…. Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome. Now Gage, i'm going to turn this into a test for you…." Tai began. Gage turned pale on the spot and Yang could feel his body tense up. "W-What kind of test?" he asked him.

"If you can be able to take care of my two daughters by yourself without incident, then you'll have a little bit more of my respect…. and approval. BUT, don't get too cocky. This is the first test of many!"

Gage looked down at Yang and smiled at her before looking back up at her father once again. "I'll try and do my best. I may have known them for only five months, but they're still important to me too!"

"Good. That's a start kid. I can't wait to meet you in person over the break."

Yang then grabbed onto Gage's hand and held it front of the camera so it was clearly visible. Just to tease Taiyang.

"Well, I guess i should go. Don't want to keep you kids waiting. Love you both!"

Ruby and Yang both laughed back and Gage waved goodbye with them, "Bye! Love you too Dad!" the sisters said.

The window closed, and the call ended, allowing Gage to let out a sigh of relief.

"Hehe, I think that went well. My dad still wants to meet you in person Gage." Yang giggled.

Gage nodded his head, and sat down on his bed in a calm manner before just collapsing on top of it.

"Yup….. that'll be fun…."

"So, how long till we have to leave Gage?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, like… eight o'clock? That's enough time for us to pack and eat I think." he answered.

Yang crossed her arms and let back in Gage's desk chair, "That sounds good to me. But what type of stuff should we be packing?" she asked him.

"Enough warm clothes for two days since it's in the mountains, a toothbrush, other hygiene shit….. and maybe a backpack."

Ruby then sat down on the bed next to him, and… rested her head on his shoulder. He looked at her strangely while Yang did the same.

"...Can Zwei come too?" She asked.

Gage sighed and purposely wrapped his arm around her, and squeezed her. "*sigh* Of course! Just make sure you pack some dog food too!" He said, trying his best not to sound too sarcastic.

Yang smiled, and got up from the chair, "Alright then it's settled! Come on Ruby, let's go get ready!"

Ruby groaned and Gage let her free from his grasp and her and Yang started to head towards the door.

"Alright. Take your time. I have to go break the news to Beanie…."

…

**Six Hours Later…**

...

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

Gage was yelling and pulling Yang by the arm as Ruby carried Zwei and followed, all with their bags in hand.

They were sprinting down the undercity of Vale's subway system, and they were cutting it close to the departure time of their train.

"Why didn't you tell us to hurry up Gage?!" Ruby yelled.

"*pant* *pant* I screwed up the times! It's suppose to leave at seven forty-five, not eight o'clock!"

They started to approach a turnstile, so Gage quickly swiped his own ticket across the security scanner and vaulted over it. Yang did the same, but Ruby went through the mechanism as fast as she could.

"Come on! It should be just up ahead!"

Yang looked ahead and could see the boarding platform, and the HC-Train was there…. But It was departing.

She pointed at it, "Gage! It's leaving!"

Gage saw it and cursed to himself, j charge would know that the doors would be shut if they were departing… So he got an idea.

"Crap! Okay, just hold on to me!"

He grabbed onto Yang's hand, and Ruby held onto her arm as Gage began to sprint faster towards it as it began to speed up along the track.

"I have an idea! Just jump and close your eyes!"

"Okay!"

They passed multiple people that just stared back at them, and even ran into a few of them as they made their way down the platform!

The continue to run towards the end of the platform just as the back of the train passed them, and Gage saw this as a perfect opportunity to board it, so, he looked back and signaled Yang and Ruby.

"Get ready to jump!"

"Okay!"

"You better not miss Gage!"

"ALRIGHT NOW JUMP!"

Gage went first, and Yang and Ruby jumped soon after as they held onto him. He used his momentum to launch himself towards the back window of the HC-Train…. and used his semblance at the very last second to phase all three of them inside of it!

Yang opened her eyes, and landed in the back of the caboose along with everyone else, and surprisingly, none of the passengers noticed them.

They all then sighed with relief, and Gage immediately reached inside of the backpack that was around his shoulder.

"And here we go…."

He covered his nose for a second as it started to bleed and took out some tissues to cover it.

"Oh!"

Yang gasped, and took out a brown paper bag for him as well, incase the use of his semblance and the movement of the train caused him to…. cough up his lunch.

"Here!"

"Thanks Yang…" He said in a nasally tone.

His voice caused her and Ruby to giggle, so Gage sighed and smiled as he pointed towards the door to the next train car.

"Alright come on. Let's go find some seats."

"Okay!"

…

They moved into one of the cars that were less crowded, and sighed with relief relief relief sat down on the right side of the train.

Gage sat the farthest from the train door, so Yang sat next to him, and Ruby was seated next to her.

He placed his black duffel bag of his and Yang's clothes under his seat, and put his backpack on his lap while Yang sighed again and put her head against his shoulder blade,

"Well….. that was a thing…." She said.

Gage chuckled, "Hey, but at least we made it right?"

"Yeah."

"*Arf*!"

They both turned and looked at Zwei, who Ruby had stuffed into her backpack. She then shushed the dog and took out a few treats for him.

"Shhh! Zwei there's people sleeping!"

"*whine*"

He whined, so Gage reached over and scratched behind the Corgi's ears to relieve some of the stress he just endured.

"*exhale* So how long until we get there?" Ruby asked.

Her question was interrupted and answered as an automated voice started to speak from the train's speaker system,

_"At this time, it is currently_ \- _Seven fifty-six P.M_. - _Our next stop will be_ \- _Hilltop Colony Reserve and Resort_ \- _in_ \- _Ten and_ a_half hours."_

"Well, *sigh* there's your answer sis." Yang sighed.

"Ten hours? How are we going to wait that long?"

Gage then sighed and put his backpack down behind him he fell back and used it as a pillow. "We can sleep it off."

"I guess….."

He looked at Yang and held his arms out like he wanted a hug from her, "Come on Yang! I'll be your body pillow for the ride there!"

She grinned and immediately took up his offer as she dove on top of Gage and began to cuddle with him as she giggled,

"But you're even better! I can actually take off every bit of your clothes. …~"

Ruby scoffed and groaned as she leaned to the other side of the bench and decided to sleep there with Zwei in her arms.

"Hmmph! No wonder dad wants me to keep an eye on you two…"

They both laughed, and Yang sighed again as she felt Gage begin to hug her tightly, "Like i've said before Ruby, you'll understand once you find someone you want to snuggle with everyday….. and we can help you!"

"Oh joy…" Ruby muttered.

"Listen, you two…" Gage started. "Let's get some sleep… tomorrow is going to be a very weird morning…. You know, sleeping in a train and all…."

"Okay Gage. .." they answered.

Yang held onto Gage, and Ruby held on two Zwei as they all heard and felt the clacking of the train tracks against the bottom of their train car.

"Goodnight…." Ruby said.

Yang and Gage both took in a deep breath, and cuddled for warmth as they both said goodnight and held onto each other before closing their eyes,

"Goodnight…."


	50. The Vow: Part Two

**Heart to Heart Note:** Well….. today's the day. It's officially been one year since Monty Oum passed away. I remember it. The RT community was mourning him, along with myself and we were questioning the stability of Rooster Teeth after that, and it was… a really hard month for a lot of us. Mostly for the people that knew him, but i'm sure all of us shredded a tear i'm sure of it.

But…. So far, not a lot has changed. And I am glad. Rwby is still growing and growing, along with Rooster Teeth, and a lot more people are joining the RT community everyday, and Miles and Kerry are still doing their jobs, trying everything in their ability to harm our Waifus, sink our ships, and open a box of honey nut feelios every new episode…. Just as they always do. And i'm so happy that not a lot has changed to his own creation since Monty passed away, but still, RWBY will not be exactly the same without him. I'm sure of that.

And I know that it will take time… and the path will be dark and shrouded in darkness and despair….. but I know we will travel down it nonetheless. I know I will.

And that path, is the reason I will keep on writing. About my own character. Something that Monty inspired me to do. So, I will keep Gage, and RWBY: Desertion afloat in his memory.

Rest in Peace Monty. I'll make sure that i'll never say goodbye.

**Author's Note:** Chapter fucking fifty motherfuckers! I was suppose to upload this yesterday…. For Monty of course…. but I got MKX and GTA for my Xbox so I got sidetracked. But hey, im here now aren't I?

So, as of now, I'm feeling so freaking excited after all the support i've gotten! I'm almost at 70,000 views and I almost hit 160 follows after the last chapter! THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! Anyway, since it is the beginning of february, I decided to make these little three parts of fluff for an early Valentine's day. This is part two, so make sure to enjoy and leave a review of what you liked!

**Song:** So Good by B.O.B.

…

It was almost daybreak by the time Gage woke up. Six o'clock in the morning to be exact.

He opened his eyes to still see Yang smiling with her eyes closed as she was still cuddling with him.

He smiled back at her, but then he jolted, as he heard the train's speaker system blare out like an alarm clock.

_"Warning! Arrival imminent! We shall be arriving at_ \- _Hilltop colony Resort and Reserve_ \- _In approximately_ \- _five minutes."_

Gage looked down at Yang again, and could see her eyes begin to open. "Hey…. Wake up Taiyo-chan…."

"Hmm….." She raised herself off of jim and yawned as she whip her eyes, "*yawn* What's going on?" she asked.

He then pointed outside of the window of the train car and smiled,

"Take a look."

Yang was still sitting on top of his crotch, and despite the looks the other tired passengers were giving the couple, she still popped her head up and looked outside.

And at the same Ruby woke up as she felt Gage's leg kick against her ankle, "Wake up Rubes!"

"Okay okay i'm…." Ruby shook her head and was dazed as she accidentally looked out the window as well.

But then all of a sudden, the two sisters gasped simultaneously, and their eyes were glued to the window as the train went past a thick forest of trees that were higher than they've ever seen.

"Whoa…." they exclaimed, it's tone growing more and more louder.

Gage chuckled at their expression, and saw their eyes grow larger and larger as the train passed by a large plane of overgrown grass and a meadow of yellow flowers.

"Hehe. All of this seems new to you two. Wait, where did you two use to live anyway? There's a question I haven't asked yet…."

Ruby let Zwei onto her lap and turned back around and answered Gage, "We use to live out near Patch. Off the coast of Vale."

"Oh so you're use to living the island life?"

"...Kinda."

"Well, there sure as hell aren't any palm trees out here!"

Him and Ruby laughed….. but Yang's face was still watching as the train would continued to pass through the rest of the countryside.

He saw this and smiled, but tapped on Yang' shoulder and broke the trance she was inside of.

"Gage…. I can't believe you use to live near here... It's so beautiful. "

"Yeah it was… hard to believe they started to build this reserve after I left…"

"*SCREEEEECH!*"

The brakes of the train suddenly activated, and Gage and Yang's moment was disrupted as they were both pushed to the side due to their momentum.

"Gaaaaaaah!"

"Welcome - To the Hilltop Colony!"

They Both fell onto the floor, so Ruby acted quickly and got them back up before the rest of the passengers could trample them to death.

"Crap! Hurry let's go!"

Gage groaned and reached under his seat for his bag just as Yang groaned and rose from the ground as well.

"Alright. Come on Gage!"

He grunted, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and walked ahead as fast he could so he could get out before the exits were overcrowded.

The two sisters and dog followed, and soon stepped out onto the boarding platform, which was not underground, but stopped along a station that was also a giant food court.

Yang stretched her arms and yawned again, but Gage held his head in pain from the impact of him hitting the ground.

"Ugh… am I the only one that feels like having a coffee right now?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hehe….. I think we could all go for one Care-Bear." Yang answered.

…

They moved through the large station, and found a small coffee shop near the exit of the food court.

They all ordered a coffee and decided to drink it there so they could figure out what streets they had to take to get to the Resort.

"So? Where to next?" Yang asked.

Gage took out a map of Hilltop that he had printed out before they left Beacon, and set it out on the tabletop.

"Well…. We're in a place called…..'Groundfloor station'... so I guess we look above that."

He moved his finger up from the city at the bottom of the map….. and stopped as the only thing at the top was a plot of land just called, "Hilltop."

"The fuck?!" He cursed. "This map can't put the hotel building somewhere on itself?

Ruby shrugged, but soon became fixated on the woman that was bring the three their orders of coffee.

She then nudged Gage and whispered to him, "Gage. Ask that lady."

"Okay."

The woman politely approached them, and set down a small platter with three coffee cups.

"Here you go. Have a nice day!"

"Wait!" Gage yelled. He waved at her, and she turned back as he caught her attention, "Yes? What is it?"

He then pointed outside of the window that was beside their table, and asked, "Do you know how to get to the Resort from here? This stupid map doesn't have it placed anywhere in town."

The woman giggled, and pointed out the window as well. "Silly! They call this place 'Hilltop' for a reason!"

They all then turned and looked outside the window.

They were unknowingly at the base of a moderately sized town filled with personal businesses and stores…. But in the very back of the town was indeed a giant hill that was formed, and on the top of the hill, was a giant hotel building with the name 'Hilltop' at the very top of the building, in bright, rainbow colored letters that they could see all the way from the coffee shop.

"Oh… that would explain the name…."

She looked over and Yang and Ruby before looking back at Gage, "Oh! You must all be tourists!"

"Yeah… "

"I can give you the number of a taxi. If you want. It'd be tiring to walk the entire way there. "

"...I'll take it." Gage answered.

…

They took a cab up to the hotel, and it stopped as it got into the drop of zone in front of the main doors before the rest of the zone became overcrowded by other cars.

It stopped, so they thanked the driver, got their bags and exited the taxi.

"Thanks for driving us!" he said.

"Yeah! Our feet are fine and well thanks to you!" Yang thanked him.

"No. Problem." The driver then winked at Gage, "I uh… hope you three have a really…. 'Nice' time here…. Hehe..."

He then drove off, and they watched him leave. "What's that guy's deal?" Gage asked himself.

"Who knows?" Yang answered him. "Anyway, what should we do first Gage?"

Gage then yawned again, and heard his stomach growl at him as he did so, "*yawn*... How about I go check in at the front desk and you two go grab a table in the dining hall?"

"Breakfast it is!" Ruby cheered. "Come on Yang!" she then began to pull Yang by her arm, so the blonde smiled and followed her through the front doors.

"*sigh* Alright little sis…."

They went in, and Gage followed them until he passed the main desk and stopped as Ruby and Yang continued to go through the lobby and into the large room where they heard a lot of commotion, but weirdly, Zwei stayed with Gage.

He turned and looked at the man behind the main desk, and they quickly made eye contact and smiled,

"Hello sir. How can I help you today?"" the man asked politely.

"Uh, I booked a room for tonight. It should be under 'Sim'."

The man looked down at his desk computer and started to type away on it as he hummed to himself.

"Hmm….. Sim….. Sim….. oh…. Here we are! Gage Sim correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright…. You have three room keys….. so…." He looked and took off three keycards out of a specific drawer in his desk and placed them on the counter top. "...here."

"Thanks…" Gage said as he took them.

"So are you sharing the room with those two girls that walked in with you?" the man asked, sort of leaning over his counter to hear.

Zwei started to whine, so Gage backed up and hesitantly answered, "... yes."

The man then smiled and gave Gage a very funny look. "Oooh. That sounds a lot better than the weekend I'm having. ~" he cooed.

Gage's face turned red as Zwei began to growl and bark, so he glared back at the man viciously, "Rrrgh! It's not like that! They're sisters!"

"That sounds even better!"

"*bark!* *bark!*"

"It is not like that you stupid motherfucker!"

…

**Meanwhile…**

…

Ruby and Yang eventually made it through many crowds of people in the dining hall and eventually found a nice and neat table to sit at.

Since Gage was laying into the man behind the counter, the sisters decided to order for him.

A waitress soon came and placed their orders on the table. A batch of strawberry pancakes for Ruby, Some blueberry waffles for Yang, and an omelet with cheese and a platter of bacon for Gage.

Yang took the plates from the woman, and set them down as Ruby giggled at her older sister.

"What?" Yang asked.

The little reaper smiled and looked down at Gage's food, "… I just think it's funny that you know both mine and Gage's favorite things now… heh…. You really are obsessed with him!"

Yang blushed and grabbed Ruby's hood and pulled it over her head, "S-Shush! I'm his girlfriend….. i'm suppose to be obsessed with him…."

"Guh!" Ruby groaned and pulled her hood back again, "Well either way it's still cute!"

"Ughhhh…."

Even through the loud clamoring of the other people at their tables, Ruby and Yang could hear Gage's groan, do they turned towards the entrance and saw him and Zwei walking towards them.

He then sat down in the chair next to Yang, "What took you so long?" She asked him.

"I may have gotten someone fired. So yeah, BUT ANYWAY, What'd you order for me? I'm starving!"

His plate of eggs and bacon were soon pushed towards him by Yang, who was smiling confidently as Gage smiled at the plate and saw his mouth begin to water.

"Here you go! Your favorite!"

"*gasp!* Oh my god yes!" he cheered. He then picked up his knife and fork and started to cut up the omelet as he began to stuff the bacon into his mouth. "You're the best girlfriend ever!" he said with his mouth full

Yang chuckled and nudged Ruby, "See? You should really start taking notes from me Ruby."

She just shrugged and avoided that remark as she continued to pour some strawberry syrup on her pancakes.

"So where's our room at Gage? I really want to take a nap later."

"Hmmmphphm!"

He tried to speak with his food In his mouth again, and slid two keycards to Ruby and Yang. Gage then swallowed his food and attempted to speak as he put a piece of his omelet in his mouth,

"There's your guy's keys! And I have another surprise too!"

Ruby looked at the couple as she drank some orange juice, and Yang moved closer to Gage, "More?! Like what?!"

"Oh just three extra keys to a private hot spring room! Complementary!"

"Oh! That sounds even better than exploring those woods~"

Ruby looked at Gage again, "Why are they complementary?"

He smirked and looked down at Zwei, and he smiled as he gave the dog one of his pieces of bacon.

"No reason… the guy at the main desk was just REALLY persistent that I took them…." He half growled.

Yang took her two keycards and put them away, "Well I know where i'm going later!"

She then looked back at Gage,

"But you never really told us about this place. What other things do they have to do?" she asked him.

"Well… there's those nature walks, and they allow camping, bird watching, horseback riding until they went on the endangered species list, and just some regular exploring of the forest."

"Hehe, well it sounds nice for a date….." Yang then looked around the room and sort of frowned as she saw all different kinds of couples sitting at their own tables…. Holding hands, chatting, and kissing rom time to time.

Gage noticed it too and tried hard not to show that he had the same feelings as his girlfriend, so he smiled,

"Hehe…. Well good thing we have Ruby, because then she'll be ready to take some pictures of us out there so we can frame them!" He chuckled.

"Sure thing! As long as it involves you two doing cute couple stuff!" Ruby added. "And as long as we get to rest for a bit once we get into our room."

"*Munch* Agreed!" Yang replied as she cut a piece of her waffles and put in in her mouth.

"Then it's settled. let's go and rest up after we eat our breakfast." Gage concluded.

…

**Later…**

…

"Oh my god… I think i'm gonna die….."

Gage said this out loud as him, Ruby and Yang were making their way down the halls on the second floor of the hotel just after they finished their breakfast.

He felt stuffed, and finally found their hotel room, so he swiped his keycard and opened the door.

"*groan* Yup…. I'm just going to lay down and die…." He said as he held his stomach.

Yang laughed and entered as Zwei started to bark with excitement from behind them, "Okay. Just don't die until I say so!"

Ruby entered and looked at the room in awe.

The walls were coated in the color baige, and there were two queen sized beds, a flat screen tv that was hung on the wall, a huge closet to the left of the beds, a bathroom, and a balcony with a beautiful view of the rest of the resort and the distant forest.

"Wow… do you guys think Weiss has ever stayed in a place like this?"

Gage chuckled as he threw himself on the bed on the right side of the room, "Nope! There's no way a Schnee would ever stay in a place that costs five hundred lien a night. It would probably have to cost more!"

"I wonder what they're doing right now…."

Yang smiled and threw herself on top of Gage, crushing his back. "Hughhhhh!" he groaned. His back flattened and he spread his arms out while she put her arms around his stomach and kissed the back of his head,

"*Smooch* Blake is probably reading and Weiss is trying to study. I'm calling it!" She said as she heard Gage groan.

"Guuuuh! Yang….. if I wanted to die by being smothered by you… I would want it to be something other than the bed!"

"*sigh* You guys are weird…." Ruby sighed.

"You got that right!" Yang then got off of Gage and let him breathe. "*inhale!* Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now-" The blonde reached into her own pocket and took out the two keys Gage gave her. "-I'm going to do a little exploring of my own while you two rest up."

"Hehe…. Yang….. what if you get lost?" Gage joked.

"Well then you'll have to find me won't you?"

"Yeah… and i'll have to wake up to do that…" he said as he moved and placed his head onto his pillow.

"*sigh* Okay. I'll try not to 'disturb your slumber' Care-Bear!"

Yang began to walk to the door, so Gage closed his eyes and waved, "Thanks Taiyo-chan….."

…

**...**

…

Gage awoke once again, and could hear the sound of both Ruby snoring….. and Zwei as well.

"Mmm…. Ruby?"

He turned, and could see her with her sleep mask on, and she was drooling as she snored loudly.

"Oh-kay then…." He turns back and still saw that Yang was gone since she wasn't cuddling up next to him.

"Guess she's still exploring…. Hmmmpphhhh!" He then immediately got up and stretched his arms behind his head, allowing him to get a good whiff of himself by accident.

"*sniff* *sniff* Aagh! I smell awful…."

Gage then glanced towards towards bathroom… and contemplated on taking a shower or not, but then he remembered it was just him and Ruby in the room.

"It would be kinda awkward if I walked out of the shower and saw me all wet…. And almost naked…."

He looked back towards the other pillow… and saw his key to the private hot spring room.

"That….. would be a nice way to take a good bath….. and it's like a Jacuzzi so that's even better! Screw it I'm doing it."

Gage got up, grabbed the key and quickly changed into his black shirt and some sage shorts.

"There… now i'll just leave a note for Ruby…"

…

Gage moved down towards the first level of the hotel and towards the lounge rooms, which was where the hot spring rooms were.

He turned a corner and found a room that was marked private, and had the name 'Sim' drawn into a slip that was left on the door to the room.

"Couldn't have been a little more subtle?" he asked himself.

He grabbed the door handle and he felt a large sensation of heat and some smoke blow against his face as he entered it.

"Crap that's hot. Where do I even go?"

There was a sign upon entering the hot and small room that had a sign that read,

'Nudity is allowed in private rooms'

"Really?" Gage thought. "This place is screaming 'cliche'."

He rolled his eyes at the thought of it, but then he moved down towards the steaming pools of water… and it still lingered inside of his head as he saw the steam almost engulf the entire room.

"For it being hot…. It still feels so good…"

Gage smiled, began to take off his shirt, and started to walk towards the pools again as he looked back at the sign he saw before.

"Well….. this is a private room…."

He looked down at his shorts hesitantly…. But soon began to pull them down along with his underwear too.

"Fuck it… i'm on vacation."

He picked up his shorts and shirt, fully aware that he was now in the nude, and slowly stepped into on the the pools.

As he took a few extra steps deeper into the pool, he turned his body and sat down in the middle if it, sighing as he felt the entirety of his nude body soak and slowly lower more and more into the steaming warm water.

"Aah….." he moaned.

He smiled and chuckled to himself as he left his body dive deeper, and leaned back in a rather loose and relaxed manner.

"Hauhahhhh…." He….. spouted. "I really needed this…. Didn't I? Hehe…. thank god Yang made me want to become a romantic and think of this place…... *sigh*"

He then leaned back even further to the point where he felt his back touch the surface of something unknown to him. But he just shrugged it off as the edge of the pool.

"Mmm… if only it were just the two of us…. it sounds cold… but that would make this trip so much better…."

"*Gasp!*"

Gage heaed a sudden gasp come from behind him, and the surface he was leaning on moved away from his back, causing his eyes to shoot open.

He immediately turned around and tried to look through the steam that clouded his vision… but then he became flustered immediately as he saw someone through the cloud of steam.

"O-Oh! I wasn't expecting to see you in here!" A now surprised and excited Yang said while smiling.

It was Yang, so of course Gage's relaxed manner disappeared and turned into the nervous school boy act that Yang knew all too well.

"I-I d-didn't think you'd be here either!" He replied, his cheeks red from both the situation he was in and the temperature of the room.

And the reason why he was so flustered….. was of course because Yang was also naked as well. Her breasts, silky curves and everything.

Her lilac eyes sparkled along with the steam in the air that fueled her warm and silky skin…. and her wet and bright blonde locks glowed as she smiled and grinned deviously at her lover.

"I didnt expect you to be this daring either….. hehe, it makes me even want to pounce on you more.~" She purred.

Gage shook his head in a more panicked demeanor and turned back around to keep his private parts at bay.

"H-Hey! Y-You didnt exactly tell me you were coming in here!"

The brawler giggled at his remark and still stared at him as he tried to look away from her and keep his pelvis out of her sight.

"Mmm….. you're playing hard to get again. You know I heard what you said…. About how it would be great with just the two of us…. and I thought it was nice to see you want to actually hear you say it openly…." She replied.

She then smiled, turned away from him, and leaned back, letting their backs press against eachother.

"...You know I want to Yang. I love you. Hell, everytime I talk about you to someone else half the time I feel like I'm bragging…."

"Well then don't feel like that. I chose you and only you Gage. So it's not bragging if it's a perfect match."

Gage then felt her hand clasp ontop of his, which was against the bottom of the pool, and she squeezed his fingers as she leaned her head back as well.

"Besides…. I feel like I'm lucky to have you too Gage. A guy who's just….. there for me. Not for my looks… just… me." She then giggled and closed her eyes as her grip on his hand tightened. "I guess you can say that's why I think what you're doing right now is so cute. You're not trying to make a move on me or stare at my boobs…. You just want to talk to me. Even when i'd be willing to scream your name if you asked me to…."

He laughed nervously, and still held onto her hand. "Yeah…. Guess those are the perks of trying to be a gentleman….. even though it can be annoying at some times…"

"That can be true." Yang said with a smile. "But whenever I kiss you… or you hug me… I feel like I have someone that i've never had before….. someone who can take care of me. Who can…. Make me feel truly loved when i'm out of hope. And that's you…. My teddy bear."

She continued until she started to glance back at him. She then let go of his hand, turned around, and pressed her exposed breasts against his bare back as she hugged him from behind.

Gage gasped nervously, but it just brought another pleasing smile to Yang's lips as she tightened her grip around his waist and kissed the back of his neck.

"Y-Yeah…. I'm your Baby bear…"

The both then chuckled, and despite Gage feeling nervous by the feeling of Yang's nude body being pressed against him, he still tried to break the awkward silence.

"Y-You know, if this were an anime, then what we're doing right now would be really cliche…. Hehe.."

Yang laughed at how true his statement was….. but then she started to move her hand down from his stomach to his waist.

"Well… if this were hentai….then _this_ would be really cliche…"

She then made Gage turned back around, and he immediately felt her lips slam against his own as she started to push him back.

He floated towards the edge of the pool, and felt his back hit the edge as Yang sat on top of him and continued to grope and kiss him, causing him member to become fully erect.

She hummed and smiled as she moaned in between kisses while Gage stared at her and tried to control himself.

"Damn….I…. Should have seen that coming…" he thought.

He hesitantly moved his hands towards her, but she quickly noticed them and pulled them towards her curves and made him latch onto her skin.

And Gage tried to pull away…. But he just couldn't. The feeling of holding his lover's nude body was intoxicating.

"*smooch*...You know, *smooch* Ruby was right. I am more likely to make a move than you…. hehe…" She said in between their kisses.

"*pant* Damn it Yang… *pant* think of the poor janitor who would have to clean up after us….." Gage said.

"It's too late already Care-bear….. I don't want to stop now!"

Yang then reached down, and Gage could feel her fingers play with the head of his penis, causing him to sigh and close his eyes.

"This is a private room…. So I'm going to take my time with you…"

"*pant*...Yeah….a *pant* ...private room that Ruby had the key to…" He gasped.

The blonde soon realized that, and let go of his privates. "*pant* You're right….. and we didn't tell her where we were going did we?"

"No…."

"*sigh* Crap…."

She sighed and became slouched as she sat on top of him, and smiled awkwardly as she blushed. "G-Guess we can't take that chance. Can we?"

"*sigh* Hehe… look who's blushing now?" He chuckled.

Yang smiled back again, and used her hand to splash some water on his face. "Shush! You know how I get when I'm horny…."

"Yeah i do. All too well."

Her blush deepened, and she crossed her arms as she looked away from him….. but then she felt Gage's hand caress her cheek.

"But that doesn't mean we have to have sex to have a good time. We… could just make out a little. And I promise that we'll have sex the next time we're in a private room."

Yang looked back at him and grinned as she put her hands on top of his shoulders. "Fine. But you better keep your promise!"

"When have I not? -And you can't say my first mission! I got through it fine, everything went down when I was coming back so it doesn't count!" He stuttered.

"Okay. I trust you Gage. So you better keep it!"

"*sigh* I will!"

"Okay then." Yang smiled again and retook her position from earlier, but made sure that nothing came into contact with his member.

"Your move Care-bear.~"

He nodded, and took the initiative to start kissing and nibbling on her neck as he moved his hands down and went back to caressing her silky curves.

"Man…. It's going to be hard not to…. 'do the deed'..." He said in between each kiss.

Yang smiled and hummed happily at his action… and his remark.

"Mmm… That's not the only thing that's going to be 'hard' when i'm done with you…~"

Gage became to moan as he kissed her, but then pulled her closer to a kiss on the lips as the steam of the pool began to surround them.

"G…..God damn it Yang…"


	51. The Vow: Part Three

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ THIS: **

I may kinda sad news for you all. I'm not going to be stating what the problem actually is, but all i can say is that I might not be able to post as often now. Keyword is MIGHT. So maybe. Maybe not. It's not school, it's not work, no one died, i'm not dying, and I didn't break up with anyone. And it's sure as hell ISN'T about RWBY AT ALL. I promise you in case there are those that may think so. It's just that…. The world is cruel. There's no denying that. And i'm too dumb to process it. But that's not the first time that's happened, and… I'm kinda glad. And i'll keep myself away from any bad thoughts. Just like I always do, i'll keep moving forward. For you guys.

As for Desertion, i will be constantly trying to write and update even if it seems hard to do, and I promise you that i will not give up. And of course I will tell you all if the situation changes.

I AM NOT GOING AWAY.

Again, I'm just informing you all.

Now, for something else that i wanted to talk about that will lighten the mood…. Or give you another type of mood. ~ Hehe. I know that last chapter was a real tease, but I promise you Gage and Yang didn't have sex. But it was really hard not to take that route. Instead I moved it here for another sort of kinky chapter…. But also a real special one if I do say so myself.~

**Song: **Wings by Jeff Williams.

(^ It ain't just going to be a total lemon. That's not my style. Prepare for fluffiness my friends.)

…...

Gage and Yang re-entered the hotel room after whatever long amount of they spent inside of their private room.

They both walked into see Ruby and Zwei sitting on their own bed and she was watching some Netflix on the room's flat screen TV.

"We're back Ruby!" Yang spouted.

Ruby grinned at the sight of them entering the room hand in hand, and both smiling happily.

"Where were you two while I was sleeping?" She asked them.

"Oh just walking around. Enjoying the weather…. The usual" Gage said while smirking.

Yang looked at their temporary closet, and walked towards it to take out her usual outfit, "I'm going to get changed, so you fill her in!" she said.

Ruby laughed and looked back at Gage, "Fill me in on what Gage?" she asked him.

"Oh we were just going to go into the forest and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us before it gets dark." He answered.

"Sure thing! I'm sure dad will looove the pictures i'm gonna take of you two!" she said, clearly excited.

"Yeah… sure he will…" He said as he looked away.

But then, Gage's jacket was thrown into his face, and Yang laughed as she got back up, fully dressed.

"Alright then. Let's get dressed, our weapons loaded, and head on out to fun part of this Hilltop!"

…

**Later…**

…

"Now sign here… and here…. And here…. Oh and right there!"

Gage groaned as he used a pen to sign the Waiver that one of the resort employees presented to him, Ruby, and Yang.

They were all riding in a resort branded bus, and the employee were handing waivers out for everyone to sign so the Hilltop Colony wouldn't be responsible if anyone of them got hurt.

"*sigh* There. Is that all?"

"Just about. Now, don't die alone out here!~" The woman said cheerfully in a sing song voice.

He looked back and saw that Ruby and Yang were both done signing their own waivers, so he moved up to the front of the bus as it stopped along a dirt road.

"I guess our stop is at the mouth of the forest…. great." Gage said.

The two sisters walked up to him and followed as all three of them stepped off of the bus and gazed at their surroundings.

There were miles and miles of large and very tall red-leaved trees that were accompanied by large patches of tall grass that covered the edges of the trail that they were standing on.

"Whoa!" They both exclaimed….. again.

"Man your guy's jaws are going to hit the floor today." Gage said while smiling. "Also, you guys were okay with signing the waivers right? I guess I forgot to mention those to you both."

Yang smiled and waved him off, "No it's fine. It's just a dangerous amount of fun if you have to sign a waiver for it!"

"What she said." Ruby answered. Zwei then came out from behind Ruby's legs and barked in agreement. "*Arf!*"

"Well then let's get going! We only have a few hours of daylight left. And there are grim in this forest somewhere."

Ruby then pulled out Crescent Rose and twirled it so the scythe stabbed into the ground in front of Gage.

"There won't be once we find them!"

"Yeah!" Yang cheered as she activated Ember Celica and raised her fists in the air.

Gage laughed and started to walk down the grass covered trail while they followed close behind.

"Hehe, don't get too cocky. You might destroy something that looks pretty."

…

About half an hour passed, and they still continued down the trail, and they became so intrigued with the sights to see that the all sheathed their weapons and began to gaze at everything around then again.

Yang, was specifically looking at the giant redwood trees again, so Gage grabbed onto her hand and started to walk along with her while he told her and Ruby about everything he knew about this place.

"These trees are so big! I wonder how long it took for them to get this tall."

He smiled at her curiosity, and pointed towards one that was partially growing on the path they were on as many red leaves would occasionally flow down from the tree tops.

"Some of them can take almost more than a hundred years to get this tall. And they are really hard to get rid of without crushing the ground under them."

Ruby snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah! I Remember seeing some pictures of people making tunnels that went through some of them for cars!"

"Really?" Yang asked.

"Nope. She's right about that." He said.

"Wow….. we never would see stuff like this at Patch. No wonder they decided to make a nature reserve out of this place."

Ruby smiled, and saw a few red leaves descend past her sister and Gage as they held hands…. So she took out her scroll and snapped a few pictures of them.

They both heard her scroll snap the pictures, causing them both to turn and look at her as she kept taking more.

"Geez Ruby. Don't break your touch screen!" Yang mocked her.

"Hey you wanted me to take some pictures, so i'm taking some that I think would really good in a frame! I mean look at these! They're sooo cute!"

She turned her scroll around and showed Gage and Yang the pictures, making them both smile and tighten their grip on eachother's hands.

"Awww!" Yang cooed. "Look at us Gage! Hehe, Ruby you should send those to dad."

"W-Well I mean there's no need to rush it…." He stuttered.

"Yeah. We still have a lot more to take before we have to go back to the hotel. Right?" The rose asked.

"Well yeah!" Yang replied as she started to drag Gage down the dirt path again, causing Ruby and Zwei to follow them.

"Man this place really would be romantic." She said. "Sorry for being forced to be third wheel Yang….."

Yang looked back at her sister and grinned, "Don't sweat it Ruby. If you didn't come then we wouldn't be here in the first place! And we wouldn't have our own little photographer!"

Ruby smiled again, and snapped another picture. "Well you are right about that! Now let's keep moving! Maybe you'll find some other place that'll be good for a picture!"

"Okay!"

…

As some more time passed, the sun started to slowly lower to the horizon, The four of them made their way also the trail, and almost nothing changed, but the redwood trees vanished from sight and were soon replaced with medium sized pine trees and the path started to grow wider while they walked.

"Man no grimm or other animals? That's weird." Gage said.

"Hey as long as nothing ruins this moment i'll be happy." Yang replied.

They kept walking, and Ruby continued to take pictures until she suddenly stopped and squinted at Gage, "You know….. this would be an amazing place to propose Gage…. Hehe."

Yang smiled at Gage and held onto his hand while she stared at him. But he of course went red.

"Y-Yeah. It would. Some other day though…."

He then saw something that could be considered a distraction, and used it to take any attention off of himself.

"O-Oh! Look over there!"

He pointed at a large tree stump that appeared to have once belonged to one of the redwood trees.

He pulled Yang towards it, and they both looked down at it. "It's just a tree stump." she said blankly.

"Do you see the rings around it though?"

"No…" She observed the stump further, and saw many small rings that went around the wooden interior of the stump. "Oh yeah there's rings. What about them?"

"If you count all those rings together, tell you how many years the tree was alive for before it was cut down." He quickly counted all of the small rings, and deduced that there were nearly one hundred of them. "So this redwood was alive for almost a hundred years, and that also means it took that long to grow that big!"

"Wow.." she laughed. "You're a nerd indoors and outdoors Care-Bear! "

"*sigh* Hehe, you can blame my mom for that one. She was kind of a nature hippie. Man, her and my dad were both a bunch of nerds."

Ruby then gasped, and pointed past Gage and Yang, causing them both to look behind them, where they spotted a cliff in the distance between the widened trail.

They all headed towards it, and looked over it's edge to see a large lake that even had a few fishing boats in it!

"Now that's some view!" Yang yelled.

Gage looked disappointed, "Aww, they never said they had a lake out here….. I could have gone fishing…"

"But then you wouldn't have spent all this time with me!"

"Yeah…. You're right about that.."

"Gage! Yang!" Ruby called to them. "Go out near the edge! It's perfect!"

"Ugh…Okay."

They both sighed, and took a

few steps towards the edge of the cliff before Yang turned around to face the camera and Gage hugged her from behind as they both looked at Ruby

"Wow…. I feel like I'm taking a prom picture right now…" he said. Gage's eyes then went wide when he remembered that Taiyang was going to be sent every single picture that Ruby took.

"Your dad is going to be the bane of my existence isn't he?" He asked Yang.

She laughed, "Hehe, he'll probably be the crazy in-law when we get married."

"G-Great…."

"Okay say cheese you two!" Ruby squealed as she aimed her scroll at them. "One…. Two…. Three!"

"*sigh* Cheese!"

"*CLICK!*"

She snapped the picture, and Gage smiled nervously as he looked back and saw how close they were to the edge.

"O-Oh-Kay… let's take a picture of you and Yang. I don't want him to just get pictures of his daughter and her boyfriend…."

"Alright!"

Ruby threw her scroll to him and they quickly switched places with Yang, who immediately hugged her and lifted her in the air!

"Hahahaha!"

"Wha! YANG!"

"Gage - take the picture right now!"

"Gotcha!"

He instantly snapped the picture of Ruby swinging her arms and kicking her legs while Yang was laughing.

"YANG! WE'RE ON A CLIFF RIGHT NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

Zwei started to bark at the two sisters, so Yang snickered and quickly set her back on the ground.

"Awww come on Ruby! I love you, and you know i'd never drop you!" Yang cooed.

The little rose crossed her arms and huffed angrily, but it only make Gage smirk as he aimed the scroll's camera at them. "Alright on three!" he told them.

Ruby's expression changed to a small smile, so Yang smiled too as Gage tried to get them in a good frame with the sunset.

"Sunset?" He thought. "Geez already? The fireflies might be out soon then! And the grimm too…."

"Alright! One…. Two…. Three…. Smile!"

They both smiled happily, and Gage clicked the touch screen, snapping the beautiful photo of both the sisters, and the beauty of Hilltop.

"There!"

They both separated from each other while Zwei scampered back to Gage, and he threw the scroll back to Ruby, "Alright. Well we should probably head back to the safe zone since it's getting dark."

"Ohhhh…" Yang whined.

"Dont worry. We can out here in the morning for a bit before we have to leave."

"Okay..."

He looked past the two of them and their dog and signaled for them to follow him, "Come on you two! We can order room service when we get back!"

"We're coming!"

...

They started to walk back to the safe zone as nightfall was mere minutes upon them, and they were moving restlessly as they saw other tourists and fishermen walk past them and down the trail.

"*Yawn….* So what do you guys wanna watch on when we when back?" Gage asked them. "Maybe I can finally show you guys The Walking Dead."

"Doesn't that have a lot of gore in it?" Ruby asked him with a face of repulsion and cringe.

"Oh very much!" He replied. "But, it still tells a good story in a world full of bloodthirsty monsters."

Yang giggled and held onto his arm as they walked, "Ooh! Hehe, let's turn off the lights while we watch it!"

Gage shook his head and laughed at her, "Yang, there may be zombies but it isn't _that _scary you know. It's just….. you know, epic!"

He smiled, and looked back at her as….. it seemed like the area around them began to glow for some reason. "The hell?" he thought.

Then, it appeared behind him, blinding him as he tried to look back at Yang while she was still questioning him, "Is it dark? Like… anime dark?" She asked him.

"Well… ugh….. it sure isn't as bright as whatever that light is!"

Yang tilted her head, and was blinded by the bright light as she turned around to look behind herself,

"What the heck is…. that light?" Ruby asked Gage.

"I don't…. *gasp!*..."

Yang gasped loudly, so Gage tried to reach for her in the blinding light… but then the lights soon faded… and he saw her standing in front of him with her back to him as she looked down at something in her hands.

"Yang?" he asked her. "What is it."

"...Look."

The blonde turned… and Gage saw a small light coming from her hands as she was holding a small insect that seemed to light up the darkness of dusk.

"Gage….. is this…..….. a firefly?"

He looked down at the small lightning bug in her hands, and smiled once he saw it start glowing again.

"...Yeah. it is."

As he smiled at it, it's wings buzzed and it's lights flickered brightly at both of them.

"It really is bright…."

"Whoa….." Ruby exclaimed.

Gage turns back to the rose…. But saw that she was looking up into the sky. So, he looked up as well…. And saw a swarm of fireflies coming down from the treetops from above.

He then looked back down at the bug in Yang's hands, and then into his lover's bright lilac eyes.

"They are beautiful..." she said to him.

Yang remembered when Gage mentioned them to her on their first date, and…. The first time they made love together, causing her to begin to reminisce about the early stages of their relationship… and how they first met.

"I remember….. he always said that these things would give him hope… because they always brightened up the darkness that he was afraid of… and the world… …. just like…. He said I did!"

The small firefly took flight from the palm of her hands, and she watched it as it flew up to the swarm of lights that were slowly surrounding Yang and Gage….. making him stare dreamily at her as her hair… and aura started to glow, even brighter than the lightning bugs.

"Yang is… she's…. More than just the girl I love. She's… the bright light that keeps me the dark away from me…the darkness i've always been use to. Even now, this is the happiest i've ever been before… and she's the reason why. She… lit up my world like nobody else ever has. Even the day I met her I was so… happy to someone as cheerful as her… even though she held a gun to my head…. But either way…. The day we met.. wasn't the day I saved her…..

….It was the day she... saved me. And…. Now… I...I want to stay with Yang. Forever…"

All these thoughts went through his mind, and it clouded his vision from anything else besides Yang and the bright fireflies that were glowing with glee, making Gage take her hands and causing her to also become fixated on him.

"G...Gage?" She asked as she began to stare into his bright turquoise eyes.

He then hesitantly put his hands around the lower side of her back, and let his forehead rest against Yang''s as he spoke softly to her.

"...Dont deny me this."

She saw a few of the fireflies fly closely next to them as he embraced her, so she blinked and smiled as she placed her hands on his shoulders, as she knew what he meant. And she was happy.

"Look's like you're finally becoming a romantic, Gage…. thank you."

"S-Shut up. it's my job to make you feel special…. because I love you."

As Ruby gasped and took out her scroll again, Gage and Yang both slowly began to move closer towards each other, and heard Ruby snap another picture right before they both eased into a slow and passionate kiss as all the fireflies became even brighter than the shattered moon.

Gage had finally made up his mind, and so did Yang in this very moment.

There was no doubt anymore, that neither one of them could imagine living without the other. They both equally wanted to be remember this moment.

Gage, as the one who found love from the girl who would run straight into whatever battle she could find, whether it be from cuddling to fighting, and Yang as the one who found her first and true love as a Deserter who wanted to show her the outside world she always wanted to see.

Two, who both want to be remembered as being together. Forever. No matter the odds, or the battles that would come their way. Because they would always be by the other's side.

Until the end.

…

**Later…**

...

As they re-entered the hotel, Ruby and Zwei walked in front of Gage and Yang as they

were both still blushing, but holding hands as they walked towards their room.

"You know you two are super lucky that I took that last picture before you two started with that lip action!" Ruby giggled.

Gage somehow minded her comment and smiled back at her and Yang. "I don't care. That's the picture that i'm going to keep next to my bed."

"Yeah! Besides, it was…. Just so perfect. It just felt like the right moment to do that…" Yang agreed with him.

"I guess it was… kinda sweet…" Ruby said with a smile.

Gage opened up the door to their room and everyone went inside, their feet tired as hell from all the walking.

"*groan* Time for Netflix and- … relaxation….."

Ruby laughed and took a towel off from the top of her bed. "Well you two can start without me. Me and Zwei going to check out one of those sauna room you were talking about."

Yang glanced at Gage, who just smiled sheepishly as he fell back onto his bed and used a remote to turn on the TV.

She then turned back around with a huge smile and squinted at her sister, "Really? You sure you won't get bored?" she asked.

"Nope. As long as I have my phone!"

She then opened up the door again with her towel and key in hand while she mentally sighed, "*sigh* I guess them i'll give them a little bit of time to do whatever couples do in a hotel room…." she thought.

Ruby then closed the door, and Yang turned back to Gage who was laying face up on the bed with his legs hanging off the edge.

He looked at Yang, and sat up as they both smirked. "So…." he started.

They waited until they could hear any footsteps move further down the hall outside until it the sound could no longer be heard.

Then, Yang decided to strike.

She slowly took off her boots, and walked slowly in front of Gage, putting a hand on her hip as she stood in front of him, blocking the TV.

The blonde smiled with lust, and took the remote from Gage before throwing it on Ruby's bed. Then, she turned around, and sat on his lap before she reached back…. And grasped his crotch tightly.

"So?~"

He smiled "Hehe, What? No foreplay? That's so unlike you Yang…." He chuckled.

Yang blushed and started to unzip his pants, "B-Be quiet! You said you wanted to keep your promise to me, and I- mmph!"

Yang was soon silenced as she felt Gage sat back up and let his lips meet her own, forming yet another passionate kiss.

"I know I did. Now it's my chance to fulfill it….. but…. Let me start for once."

She felt his hand caress one of her red cheeks, so she nodded and let go of his crotch.

"O-Okay."

Gage then placed his hands around Yang's waist, and pulled her into another kiss, causing their embrace to tighten.

As their lips continued to separate and reconnect, Yang continued to undo Gage's fly as he moved one hand and grasped her silky thigh tightly while the other one moved up her stomach very slowly, causing her to let out a small gasp.

He closed his eyes as they kissed, and began to feel up his lover's curves, making her body feel like a wave of electrical currents were flowing through her.

"…..Gage…."

As she pulled down his pants and boxers, she moved her right hand towards one of Gage's hands. The one that was moving up her stomach.

She grabbed it, and started to move it back down towards… her waistline.

"I don't want to wait any longer…"

Gage nodded, and moved his hand to her short shorts and began to also undo her fly as he felt her back nuzzle against his chest, causing him to move down and start kissing the back of her neck.

"Mmm….."

Yang smiled, and looked down to see that her short's fly was open, and that Gage had started to move his hand towards her black panties, which were now dampened.

He moved the hand that was on her thigh away… and up to her chest where he pulled her tube top down, exposing her breasts and allowing him to cup her right nipple in his hand and squeeze it gently.

This happened all while Yang watched his hand lower to the brim of her underwear, and slowly slide down through her panties.

"*Gasp!* Ah…..ah…."

She felt his fingers grip her nipple and clit both at the same time as he began to rub her clit in a circle and gently kiss the side of her neck.

Gage began to feel her pussy become warmer and warmer as her juices began to flow, so he pulled Yang's shorts and panties down, and she let them fall onto the floor

He let his own pants lower a little from his waistline, and moved Yang closer so she was sitting on his pelvis as he let two of his fingers enter her vagina.

"Oh! Mmm…"

"You're losing it Yang….. I can feel it." Gage whispered.

"*pant* I want you to pound me…. Hard" She replied. Out of breath.

He laughed at her and began to squeeze her tits hard as he started to finger her, moving his hand in a circular motion so his palm could continue to rub her clit.

"You got it…"

Gage began to feel his penis become harder and harder as he heard Yang's gasps turn into loud moans of pleasure, so he scooted himself forwards, letting his dick come in between Yang's legs.

The sight of it made her become fixated on it, so she grasped it and brought it closer to her opening as she began to stroke it gently. Just as he began to feel her skilled hands work his shaft, he moved himself closer and let his member rub against her crevice, making Yang close her eyes and gasp loudly just as he did.

"Fuck….." Gage moaned. "Screw the foreplay…."

Yang then turned and glared at him with her bright red eyes of anger, "*pant* Screw me instead damn it!" She half- yelled at him.

Obeying her command, Gage let the head of his penis enter her pussy, and then he slowly pumped the rest in as Yang's back arched.

"Aaaah!"

Yang could hear his stifled moans with each thrust, but then she spread her legs even further and let Gage grab onto the underside of both of her thighs,

"*gasp!* Oh! Oh… Mmm!"

Gage could feel her passage begin to flood as he fucked her, and it sounded like she was approaching an orgasm already, so he continued to keep slamming his crotch against her privates as her voice started to become louder.

"Oh…h...h….. *pant* ...f... fuck!" Yang screamed in between thrusts.

He began to play with her left tit and penetrate penetrate her harder, just as Yang wished, and the feeling of it felt like bliss for the both of them,

"How's…. *pant*... that for hard?"

He then let out another breath and started to squeezed her breasts so hard that It left a red handprint on her teat, causing a sudden deluge of her juices coat the front of the bed by accident,

"Aaaah! it's…*pant* ...so good! *pant*"

Gage and Yang both started to pant in sync, However, Yang's started to become louder as he moved his hand back up to her boobs and began to fondle her breasts again while the slapping of their bodies started to echo throughout the hotel room.

"*pant* *pant* *pant*... Yang… *exhale*…"

Gage soon let out a deep breath and laid back on the bed as Yang looked back at him, still moaning as he kept thrusting.

"*pant* You're out of breath already? Heh, *pant* Good. Now I can have my way with you!"

Yang said this, and then brought her legs up on the bed and kneeled on top of Gage, still looking away from him.

"Spank me… *pant* ...If you want to."

She then turned, and let her round and curvy ass press against his member before she mounted him, and let his penis sink back into her pussy as she began to ride him.

Reverse cowgirl style.

As she slammed herself hard onto his crotch, Gage's legs bucked and vibrated with pleasure.

"Oh….. Oh my god…." he moaned.

Yang continued to stroke her hips as she smiled and kept looking back at her lover before she swiped one of his hands off of the bed and placed it ontop of her left ass cheek.

"Aah….….. please!"

Gage heard her beg, and decided to grope her ass first, causing her to start pounding down even harder than before, which made him decided to squeeze her ass and thrust upwards into her

He tried to stifle himself from moaning this time, but the brawler's force and her succulent passage was too great to match. With each loud slap, she would let Gage's meat fill her pussy entirely until he was balls deep inside of her, and making her yelp as she bit her lip.

"*pant* *pant* ... Aah! *pant*... Mmm….….. It….. it's so much… but I don't want to stop! Aaah!"

Her cries began to become so loud that Gage was sure that everyone outside their room could hear them, but he didn't care anymore at this point, so then he grabbed onto the back of her hair and tugged it as he smacked his hand against her ass, making her suddenly stop.

"AAAH!"

A weird splashing sound occurred as Yang looked back at Gage. She was out of breath, and slowly let him thrust into her as she wiggled her body for him while she tried to keep herself from getting any louder.

She appeared to be drooling from her mouth like last time, and she was sweating heavily as she looked helplessly at him with the red orbs that were her beautiful eyes.

"I…*pant*... I..…"

The blonde was at a loss of words, so Gage exhaled with her as he grasped her ripe ass cheeks and moved his other hand down her back…. until he saw that his crotch was now soaking wet because her.

"Yang…. *pant* Did you cum already?" He asked her

Yang just continued to sit on top of Gage and blushed embarrassingly as she nodded her head, 'Yes'. Before she finally caught her breath and sighed.

"Man…. *pant* i guess i need to love your entire body… *pant* .…to make you scream more…. don't I Yang?"

The blonde simply looked back again and continued to glare at him with her red eyes, along with her red cheeks and nodded 'Yes' again.

"Hehe…. *pant* Even when we're fucking…. *pant* And with your beautiful Red eyes, *pant* you can still be… so cute..." He said tiredly

She then blushed even harder, and she turned around to face him as she panted and smiled happily.

"Heh...*pant* Gage… i'm going to break this bed.. *pant* ...if you keep talking to me like that…"

Gage just chuckled and held onto her hand as he looked her in the eyes once again, "*pant* I don't care."

Yang also looked into his turquoise orbs, and positioned herself so she was laying ontop of him, and then she moved down so her forehead was against his own again.

"I don't care either."

She saw that her words had distracted Gage so she bent down and kissed him on the lips once again….. but she soon grabbed a hold of his clothes at the same time.

He kissed her too, but started to scoot back until his head rested on a pillow. Then, he let Yang unbutton his jacket and pulled it off of him before throwing it off the bed.

Gage looked down, took off his gloves, and started to pull off his black shirt, so Yang helped him take it off and discarded it as well.

"Now your turn…." he said.

He quickly raised himself off of the bed, and kissed Yang on the lips again as he grabbed onto the front of her jacket and ripped it open.

Gage soon got it open, and peeled it off of her shoulders slowly as Yang placed her hands on his chest and began to kiss him back.

"Mmmph! ….Gage... "

It fell onto the mattress, so Gage used his leg to kick her jacket onto the ground before Yang pushed him back down onto the bed so his head was resting on one of the pillows.

Then, Yang removed her tube top, and laid on top of him, only wearing her orange high socks.

She started to moved her hand down to his waist as she straddled him and smiled while Gage held onto her hips tightly.

"So… are you almost close?" She asked him.

"More than almost…" he answered as he glanced at her.. 'exterior' and grasped it with one of his hands.

"Would it be okay with you if we tried-"

Yang then moaned under her breath and started to lightly stroke his member as she came into contact with it…

"Yes….."

The brawler grinned with excitement, and crawled on top of Gage, wrapped her arms around him, and nuzzled her head against the side of his neck before he pressed his dick press against Yang's ass.

It made her hum and bite her lip again, and then she closed her eyes and let his penis slowly enter her anal cavity.

"Ohhhhh!" he moaned.

Gage felt her body quiver, and her grip on his body tightened as she moaned in his ear while he started to take slowly shallow strokes.

"Fuck…. You're *pant* ….So tight…."

"M…..More…. I…. I want it…."

He started to fuck her again and the first few slaps were quiet, but each time Yang felt him thrust into her she would squeak and bury her head into the side of Gage's neck before her pussy would convulse and begin to drip.

Then, he placed one hand behind Yang's head and ran it through her hair as he gave one big push into her rear, making her eyes shut again as she howled and began to pant.

"Mmm! Like that!"

She groaned again as Gage began to start ramming her as fast as he could, causing her toes to curl as her eyes began to well up from the feeling of both pleasure and pain….. but she just couldn't ask him to stop now.

"Mmm… fuck!" Was all he could say.

Gage yelled out as the slaps grew to be ear piercing… but then he could feel pressure begin to build up in his member, all from the sensation of Yang's tight ass and the sound of her squeaking and moaning into his ear.

So, he raised Yang off of him, and she looked down at him as she placed her hands on his chest and continued to pound her body against his pelvis.

"Yang…. I... I can feel it coming…"

"*pant* You better be!"

She raised herself so she was still sitting on top of him as her rear bounced more rampantly on his thighs, repeatedly feeling the savory feeling of his cock burying itself inside her snatch.

"Mmm! Oh! *gasp*... crap!"

Yang exclaimed as her ass jiggled in rhythm with the movement of Gage's hips, forcing him to grab onto her own hips and pushing her all the way down,

"Aaaaaaaah! Oh my-god!"

She began to feel his precum begin to leak out of his dick and threw her head back as she actually started to scream to the top of her lungs, making Gage grin again as he felt his body begin to pulsate

"Gage! I….. I feel like I'm-" Yang was about to speak, but then Gage moaned and decided to finally reward her by spanking her again. Hard.

"-Aaaaaah!"

"Just come here already!" He said.

Gage then flipped Yang to the side, and made her land on to the pillow that was next to him before he crawled on top of her and spread her legs as she looked up to him.

"-OOF! *pant* *pant*... Care-Bear…"

He gazed at her wet, sweaty, and naked body, despite the orange high socks that covered her legs and thighs tightly, while her expression made it seem like she was both innocent... and asking for him to unload all over her nude figure. However, she looked up at her lover and took In a deep breathe before she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him close enough to whisper in his ear…. But then Gage instead said what she was waiting to tell him.

"...I ….. I want you. Badly…"

Yang's body said it all as she felt her nether region convulse in arousal as she looked away while smiling and her cheeks glowed red.

He smiled back at her…. slid his hand down her exposed chest... and to her pale thigh once again while he leaned in closer to her, and kissed her neck gently with ease before she closed her eyes and let out a relaxing sigh.

"So… Will you let me?" He asked her silently.

Yang's eyes lit up and widened at his question, as it was odd for him to ask it in the first place.

"O…. Of course."

She then felt his hands take hold of both of her thighs once again, and chuckled and smiled tiredly as he moved her legs apart, exposing her special place once again.

"Gage…" She started. "You really are trying to make me love you even more than I already do….. and that's saying something..."

Gage let his body press against hers and looked Yang straight in the eyes as he puckered his lips and kissed her once on the lips. Their lips met, and they both sighed as they felt their tongues meet and began to wrestle with each other again, Yang's more skillful while Gage's was more agile.

"I love her…. So much…" He thought. "If she's to be taken from me one day… then I have to tell her how I truly feel…. Here and now while I still can."

Yang heard them both struggle for breath, so their lips detached again for a millisecond before she immediately pulled him back into another kiss.

"I.. can't imagine living without him... I don't want to…. I… I won't let him be taken away from me. I just… don't want him to let go of me… ever."

Their embrace seemed eternal to them, all until their lips separated again, and Gage started to let his unit slide against the lips of Yang's dripping pussy. And soon enough, she tapped his back and signaled for him to continue their love making as she kissed his neck and let her hands move down to his back.

Then, Gage plunged himself into her slimy womanly depths and started to thrust hard, but in slow strokes of his waist, causing Yang to moan and sink her nails into her lover's back.

This made him push more inside of her, making him groan and bring him closer to his climax because of the sweet sensation that was her wet and tight crevice. She yelped again and shut one of her eyes as she continued to look Gage in the eyes.

"*Gasp!*...Cum! I-I don't care where!"

As he heard her plea, Gage moaned again and started to plow her even harder, making her body jiggle again as they both heard the hotel bed creak. "Haaah!"

He gasped and Yang grasped her own legs tightly and craned her neck backwards as he felt his climax hit him like a tank being pushed by a train.

The rush was so… sudden, as Yang pulled him closer and made him go deeper, he felt his rapidly approaching load begin to send shivers down his back, making him panic as well.

"….Shit!"

Gage knew it was coming. He was too wrapped up in the mad sensation of her crevice, so he gasped loudly and tried to keep it together… but he was too late!

"Oh….. FUCK!"

He cried out, and accidentally let a small stream of his cum out inside of her as he pulled out of Yang, and they both groaned as loud as they could.

"*pant* *pant* Do it!" Yang screamed.

Gage pulled out, and finally moaned as the rest of his cum shot out of his penis, and showered everything below Yang's

waist in a gooey white blanket of jizz as she moaned and looked down.

"Oooh! *pant* *pant* …..Mmm…. *sigh*"

Yang's pussy was now leaking a little bit of Gage's cum, and her own juices, but the bottom of her waistline and her thighs were completely covered.

She gave off a smile of satisfaction as she looked back up to Gage and saw that he was completely breathless and that sweat was continuously dripping downing bare body.

"*pant* Wow….. *pant* ….You really cut it close…. Care-Bear….."

The blonde ran her hand up his bare chest, but then he bent downwards kissed Yang's neck as he groped and milked one of her boobs again and made her humm silently as she still continued to smile.

"*pant* Shut up…" He answered back as he grinned. Gage mumbled that to her, and made full usage of their relaxed aftermath to pull her upwards into another deep kiss, letting her wrap her arms around his neck and fall back onto the bed before they separated.

"... Just *pant* relax Yang…."

The brawler's passionate lover soon moved his way away from her lips and down towards the rest of her what he thought was precious silky skin.

He first felt the need to plant his lips in between the two squishy mounds that were her breasts, but then he stuck his tongue out, dabbed it against her gentle skin and slowly slid it down her chest until her reached the surface of her stomach…

"Aah….."

She used one hand to brush his hair gently, making him move down even further and sucked on her waistline before kissing it gently.

"Mmm…"

Gage heard Yang's sounds slowly begin to grow louder again as he moved down, So… he focused his attention of her right leg… and slowly pegan to peel her orange high sock off. She tilted her head and let her hands fall to her sides as she gazed at him and bit her lip again playfully.

He finally removed the sock from her leg and threw it off the bed before he clamped his teeth down onto Yang's thigh and started to completely ravishing the hell out it. And how he did it, was by nibbling, sucking and licking her skin while she became close to yelping again.

"*Gasp!*"

She could feel his tongue soak her leg in his own saliva, and the thought alone gave her chills of bliss that made her shut her eyes as the brawler decided to run one of her own nipples.

"Dakara…. namerakana…" (So…. Smooth) He whispered.

"Gage…. If you start with the japanese again…. *sigh* i'm gonna- Aah!"

She then gasped again as she felt Gage bite down on her leg playfully and caress her leg gently as he bent it and even started to move even lower, and licked his tongue across the side of her ankle.

"*pant* *pant*...Gage… what are you trying to do… *pant* ...worship me or something?" Yang asked as she panted and watched him.

"Mmm…. You said you would let me do it.. *pant* ….the next time I was sober…." Gage answered as he blushed.

"It feels….. so weird for you to be doing this Gage….."

"...Do you want me to stop?"" he asked her.

"*pant* … No. Not on your life…"

…

**Later..**

…

The couple's Lewd antics finally toned down after a while, and after Gage was done…. 'worshipping' Yang, he laid beside her on the bed, raised their blanket so it covered everything up to their waist, and she and him just started to make out again instead.

The smacking of their lips went on uninterrupted for what felt like hours as Gage held onto Yang's hips and for once, he was dominating her throat as their tongues fought viciously as they both moaned constantly.

"Mmm….. Kichōna hikari…"

He then reached back and squeezed Yang's buns, causing her to push herself into another deep kiss.

"Aah…..what?" She asked with closed eyes.

Gage breathed lowly and began to caress her curves again while he started to suck on her neck yet also again before answering

"I just love you…"

Yang let him continue, and hugged him tightly as she let him nuzzle his head against her neck.

"I can tell… I'm going to have a huge hickey once you're done with me.~"

"It's what you get for being the lewd one in this relationship since we got together…"

"Hehe… I love you too….. Daddy-"

"No!" He groaned, "No-ho-ho! Don't call me that….. it's so weird…. Just stick to the bear names please… and not Papa Bear." He said while grinning.

"*sigh* ….I know, just wanted to screw with you…. But thanks for the suggestion Care-Bear.~"

Gage then sighed and decided to give it rest and flop down and lay next to Yang as they both finally decided to relax and looked up at the ceiling, blankets covering their naked bodies as their fingers became intertwined.

"*sigh* Well now I'm disinterested. Hehe...:" Gage teased her.

She just shook her head as she giggled and tilted her head towards him, "Hehe… well.. what do we do now so that you'll get out of bed?"

"Shower. Nice. Hot. Shower…. Before Ruby get's back..."

"Oooh. Sounds like a plan." Yang quickly kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly before she whispered into his ear, "I'll get it ready, and you just make sure there's no 'evidence' left behind. Then… come in there and join me~."

She then kissed him again, and removed her other high sock before she got up, and slowly strutted into the bathroom, fully nude as Gage smiled and watched her.

"... I really am lucky…. *sigh*..."

…

As some more time passed, Gage changed the bed sheets, sprayed some perfume he got from Yang's stuff, and picked up both his and Yang's clothes before he stepped into the bathroom… and saw her blurred figure. Standing still behind the sliding door of the shower.

He could see the water of the showerhead drizzle against her skin and drip down her curvy body as he placed their clothes on the counter of the sink… and opened the shower door.

Gage peeked first, and saw Yang blushed as she looked back at him. Hair and body all soaking wet.

"D…. D-Don't stare Gage. Come closer…. I'm getting lonely in here."

"O-Okay…."

He was still fully naked, so he slowly stepped inside, and closed the glass door before he glanced back at Yang and took a two slow steps towards her. Letting the hot water pelt against his body and now wet hair.

She smiled, twirled, looked up at her lover. She stared deeply into his turquoise eyes and placed her hands gently on his shoulders.

"Back to your nervous self already? *sigh* That's too bad…. I like it when you take the initiative…"

"I only get nervous because you're so beautiful." Gage whispered as he ran the back of his finger against Yang's glowing red cheek.

"Hehe… there you go again….. making me the flustered one…"

She let her arms curve down his shoulders as he let his hands slide against her hips before grasping the… and became shocked as Gage eased yang into another slow and passionate kiss…

They both smiled and blushed equally as they went through the act, and Yang took two steps back, causing the showerhead to com into contact with their bodies and renched their hair in water as their lips parted.

"But…. Seriously, Thank you for doing this for me Gage… I…. I've been wanting something like this for so long with you… and i'm so glad that you're here now doing these things with me….. because i've been starting to worry a lot now…."

"Worry?" He asked. "Worry about what?"

"The future…. You… and the Collectors mainly. Because now… i've just had this feeling that the next time we find a new lead, everything's going to go wrong and I don't want it to…"

Yang's voice started to become a bit shaky as she wrapped her arms around his neck, so Gage looked down at her and held his lover close,

"I've said this too many times Yang, but that's not going to happen. I know it won't."

"*shaky exhale*...How can you be so sure?" She asked him.

"Well….. love tramples all fears right? And like you said, we're a couple. We're… suppose to take care of each other. So I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Yang's smile faded quickly, and then she hugged Gage tightly before she smiled again and she sniffled,

"*sniffle*...Gage….. how can you be so certain that nothing won't happen to me?"

She looked up to him for an answer….. so he looked down into her Lilac eyes and decided to tell her. To tell her what he truly wanted.

"I'm certain enough to tell you something i've been waiting so long to say to you." He said.

Gage then moved his hand down her legs, and reached under high thighs so he could lift Yang up, and press her back against the shower wall as he stayed mere millimeters away from her face.

"G-Gage…. What are you-Mmmph!"

He kissed her once again to silence her questions, and quickly moved his lips away so he could continue to stare back at her as he held her.

"Just…. Please. Let me say what I have to say."

"O….Okay…"

He looked away from her for a few seconds… and found the strength and courage he needed at this very moment before letting out a very heavy sigh… and looked Yang in the eyes once again.

"Look I… know we haven't really know each other that long compared to…. Most relationships, but that doesn't matter to me."

Yang hugged him tighter and exhaled as she felt Gage press his body against hers, but she still didn't look away as he went on.

"Back when we were out there… in the forest, when those fireflies came out, they were so bright and blindingly beautiful. Lighting up the dark, and… it made me really happy… as I looked over at you Yang."

She smiled… but quickly noticed that his was also growing a bit shaky as he went on to talk about her.

"...I looked over at you. And saw that you were glowing brighter than each and every single one of those fireflies. And then I remembered what I said about them to you…. How they always lit up the world.. and I never wanted them to go away, because they would brighten up my dark life. Just like you did."

She felt him take hold of her right hand and press it against the wet wall as he kept her left leg raised off the ground, holding her by her thigh.

"I finally realized that all I need to do to be happy is…. for you to be with me, even despite all of the bad things and people in this world. I don't care if I live or die… as long as you're right next to me. Standing with me. And no matter the task or obstacle, i'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe….. because Yang, I…"

"...I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

As Yang heard his words sound out….. her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth as she gasped and squeezed Gage's hard as hard as she could while everything else became quiet.

Gage didn't say another word after that, and the two just kept staring into each other's eyes. All they could hear was the sound of the shower head spraying water onto their naked bodies, and the sound of the soap and water flowing down the drain.

But then, Yang broke the silence with a stifled squeak, and moved her hand away from her mouth.

"*sniffle*….Gage…. I…. *sniffle*"

Gage remained quiet…. And just continued to stare at Yang while was trying to figure if it was a drop of water from the showerhead, or a tear that was rolling down the side of her cheek.

She sniffled again as she looked at him, so he moved towards her, let go of her hand, and used his free hand to wipe the droplet from her cheek. Then, he took ahold of her hand again and rested his head against Yang's shoulder as she whispered back.

"...I've waited so long for you to say that… *sniffle* …..Because ...it's what i want too…..."

Gage blinked twice and smiled at Yang as he just had to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "...Really?" he asked her.

"...Of course. I love you." She answered. "And I…. *sniffle* …. Will always want to be with you. You're…. My Care-Bear….."

"And you're… My Taiyo-chan…."

Yang nodded as she smiled tearfully, and then, she made Gage come closer to her, so close that they couldn't bare to look away from each other's eyes.

Then finally, Gage and Yang's eyes started to close as their lips almost came into contact with each other, and as Yang started to moved her hand down Gage's waist again.

"*sniffle* Gage…."

"Yang…."

"I love you." They both said this in unison, and let their lips meet as Gage slammed Yang against the shower wall and she let him pick her up again, both wanting to make love.

One last time.

...

**Later…**

…

"Doo-Doo-Do….. hmm-hmm-hmm….. Okay Zwei, we're here!" Ruby said to Zwei.

The small rose came back to their hotel room after about four hours, since Zwei was hungry, but her hair was still dripping wet as she slowly opened the door.

"Hah…. Now I can finally rest…. Wait…."

Ruby looked over at Gage and Yang's bed… but strangely, they both were not in the room…. But then she saw that the bathroom door was closed.

"Ya-"

"-Aaaah!"

She then covered her mouth, and realized the scream came from the bathroom. And she also heard that the shower was on.

Ruby quickly used her hand to signal Zwei to be quiet, and stepped slowly towards the bathroom.

"Was that…. Yang?"

She placed her ear against the surface of the door… and listened closely enough to hear the noises of the shower head….. some weird slapping noise….. and her older sister moaning loudly.

"Oh! Gage! Don't stop!"

She heard Yang's cry, and immediately had to cover her mouth as she moved away from the door and tried not to make a sound.

"Oh my god! I wanted them to together, but not like that! Not yet at least!" Ruby thought to herself. "I guess I was wrong about Yang being the only lewd one... and j never would have thought that Gage would want do it to be honest!"

Ruby could still hear both Gage and Yang's moaning and groaning as their lips began to smack against each other, so she looked back at Zwei and signaled him to hide under her bed.

"Go! Go! Before they get out of the shower Zwei!"

…

Some more time passed, and eventually, Gage and Yang turned off the shower and slowly dried themselves off.

Yang left the bathroom while Gage was drying himself off and checking himself out the mirror.

He was wearing nothing but the towel that was around his waist, and he looked at the new scratch marks on his back that went through the ones he already had.

"Damn Yang. For a human you've got one hell of a set of claws."

He just heard her giggle and mocked him. "Hehe. Well for a bear, you've one good set of teeth. I even have some bite marks."

"Hehe, you asked for it. Yang." he chuckled.

"So did you… Daddy-"

Gage then slammed the bathroom door open and pointed at Yang while his face became red again, "No! Bad Yang!"

He saw her…. And sighed as he noticed that she was sitting at the foot of their bed and she wearing nothing but Gage's black t-shirt. "*sigh* Not this again…." he sighed.

"Well, now you're going to have deal with taking your clothes off of me every time you take too long in the bathroom." She said as she winked at her lover.

Gage then slowly walked towards her, and pushed her back onto the bed as he hovered over her and smiled, "...Lucky me… hehe..."

Yang laughed with him… but soon stopped as she looked up at him and placed her hand on his bare chest.

"You know Gage… that was probably the best shower i've ever taken. For more than one reason…-"

"-PFFFFFT!"

The couple both heard someone snicker loudly at them from the other side of their hotel room.

Then, Ruby jumped up from under the bed and pointed at both of them while Zwei jumped up on Gage and Yang's bed and barked at them.

"HAHAHA! I BET IT WAS!"

"*Arf!* *Arf!*"

"R-RUBY!" They both screamed.

Gage stood up from ontop of Yang and backed away from her while she also got up, used on hand to cover the large new hickey that was on her neck, and covered her breasts with her other arm even though she was wearing his shirt. And both of their faces went red.

"R-Ruby I can explain!" Gage started.

"Gage I heard you and Yang both screwing in the shower! And i'm pretty sure i'm not the only one!"

"Ruby…"

Yang tried to speak…. But she couldn't try to lie. She hated to admit it, but her little sister just caught her red handed. So she frowned and sat criss-crossed on the bed, trying to cover her womanly parts.

"... *sigh* Okay… you got us…"

Gage frowned as well, and sat down next to Yang before he let his hand rest on top of her hand, which was set on top of her leg.

"...Just…. Please dont tell Dad Ruby… you know how much I love Gage…. And he just found out how much I do…."

Ruby smiled at her older sister, and sat down on her own bed before sighing, "*sigh* …

….. Dont worry. I won't tell him Yang. I mean, i've wanted you two to be together since you both met, so I don't want to be the reason that Dad would hate the idea of you two being in love."

Gage and Yang both smiled, and looked at each other happily before looking back at the little red reaper,

"Thanks Ruby."

They both thanked her, but she smiled and waved them off. "You're welcome, oh and the next time you two are 'doing it'… try not to be so loud…..… now, how about you two get changed into… actual clothes and then we can get our binge on!"

"Sure thing.." Yang answered. "But i'm not taking Gage's shirt off."

"I'll trade it for my jacket." Gage suggested.

"Deal!"

…

They both got dressed. Gage in his black shirt and brown jeans, and Yang in her Tank top and shorts while she wore his sage leather jacket over it.

Then, since it was now nighttime, they all got into bed. Ruby and Zwei in one and Gage and Yang in the other as he loaded Netflix on the hotel TV and started Episode on of The Walking Dead. Days Gone Bye.

Yang was lying on the right side of the bed, wrapped in some blankets as Gage hugged her from behind and spooned as they watched.

The episode just started off with the inside view of a police car, with two cops eating some burgers and fries as they spoke to one another.

"What's the difference between men and women?" One asked.

The other took out a napkin and laughed, "This a joke or are you serious?"

"No. Serious."

Ruby sighed as Zwei whined, "*sigh* This should be Good…." Yang just smiled at the TV and let Gage hug her tightly, "So they're cops?"

"Sheriffs I think. But I think it's just foreshadow for the future." He answered.

"Hehe...You're still such a nerd…" Yang giggled.

"Is it that or is it just because you don't know what foreshadow means Yang?" Gage asked back as he grinned.

"...Both…" She said.

"...Mmhm…"

The blonde grumbled, turned around and she slammed her fists on Gage's chest as a joke. "Don't make fun of me- mmph!"

She started to blush as she spoke, and the sight of her was too my for Gage to not take note of, so he smiled and stole a quick kiss from her.

"Hehe…. Alright."

"Hmmph! *sigh* Gage, How come you always have to steal a kiss me?"

"Because you're so cute when you're angry at me, and besides, i know you love it Yang.~"

Yang shook her head as she smiled and hugged him while she nuzzled her head against his chest again, "...You're not wrong…."

Gage squinted at her, and brushed the back of her head as she thought she was acting…. A little bit odd.

"Hey Yang… are you okay?" he tried to whisper

Then, she looked up at him and tried to whisper something else to him, "Gage….. what you said to me in the shower-"

"I meant every word."

He blurted this out sort of quietly, and she smiled as he went on. "I meant all of it. Nothing more, nothing less. I was speaking the truth. And it was all from the heart I promise."

"Good… hehe, I just wanted to hear you say it to me again Care-Bear."

Gage then sighed, and they both looked back towards the TV, "*sigh* You can scare me way too easily Yang. You know that- hmmmph!"

And of course, this time Yang decided to shut him up with a quick and deep kiss before she broke the kiss and stared dreamily at him again.

"There…. Now we're even."

"F-F…. For now." Gage replied, embarrassed.

She smirked, "What? Is that a challenge?~'

"Guuuuuh! You two are like a sweet roll!" Ruby yelled at them. "You're both too precious for this world!"

"...What does that mean Ruby?"

"It means you two are killing me with your sweetness!"

"Well. Deal with it! It's going to be like this the rest of your life! And it's all thanks to you!" Gage said to Ruby.

Yang laughed out loud and also looked over at Ruby, "Yeah! Thanks for bringing us together Ruby! Because this is the happiest i've ever felt!"

"Pssssh-ffftttt….. *sigh*... You're both welcome…." She said.

Gage and Yang both looked back at each other, and smiled and laughed before they both just went in for yet another kiss. Right in front of Ruby.

Ruby first glared at them….but.. in the end, she couldn't help but smile at them.

"*sigh*…. I guess they're inseparable….. oh well. At least I have one of my best friends as my future brother-in-law now…. Hehe."

…

**Meanwhile… Back In Vale..**

…

"Three…. Two…. One. Go!"

"Breaching! Breaching!"

Emile, Grisha, and two other Collectors all bursted through the back of an old bookstore that was shut down only seven months ago.

Tukson's Book Trade.

They kicked the door open and entered with their weapons drawn to see that the back room was nearly covered in photos.

"Holy Crap…."

Emile saw that ALL the photos were centered around the docks, and mainly Vale's shipping yards. Some were even from surveillance cameras.

Grisha then saw a few pictures of… some people on table that was to the left of the now broken door.

He picked up a few pictures… and saw that one had the figure of one of the White Fang members that Gage was looking looking for.

Adam Taurus.

"Em. You need to see this!"

"What?"

Emile walked to Grisha and looked at the picture as he swiped it away from his partner's hands.

"Holy shit."

It was a picture from a security camera, and it was of Adam directing a few White Fang platoons over by the docks.

"The docks? Why would they go back there again?" Grisha asked.

Emile just shook his head, and placed the picture in his back pocket as he smiled, thinking of Gage's reaction to this.

"I don't know, and I don't care. All I know now….. is that it looks like Gage is approaching the final battle!"

**(Happy Valentine's Day… hehe.)**


	52. Into The Howling Dark: Part One

**Author's Note:** Alrighty, things are…. fine with me so far. I can still think straight so I'm going to use all that on writing this. However, the chapters coming may be shorter than usual sadly, but I'm just glad I can still be able to write, because I am about to reach a new specific point in Gage's timeline that i've been wanting to do ever since I created him, which is where the chapters will get longer. Now, onto the next chapter!

**Song:** I May Fall by Jeff Williams

...

**Three Days later…**

...

After coming home from the Hilltop Resort, Gage and Yang started to settle back into life at Beacon Academy.

Yet, it was to be changed since Gage now had to be enrolled in an tutor class that was taught by Professor Port after that day's regular classes occasionally, thanks to his and Team RWBY's 'extracurricular activities' bringing down his grades.

And by coincidence, he was in one of those classes right now, but….. he was distracted from his work that the professor had assigned him. For some reason.

Gage was staring down at his assignment page that was already half-finished… but his thoughts scattered as he thought about the time and Yang spent at Hilltop… and he was worried…. About something he never thought would be worried about at his age.

"... If I got Yang pregnant…. I am going to die." He thought.

He's been worried about this happening ever since the second he stepped into that shower with her, and it pushed him even more to tell her how he truly felt. Even though he was already planning on doing it.

"Taiyang is going to murder me… and Qrow….. and Ruby If it turns out to be like that…. Damn it… I…. Should have asked Yang for a condom before we got horny..."

The thought of Yang being pregnant came to him the night after Ruby caught them both coming out of the shower.… since he sorta…. Forgot to pull out. (I am trying SO hard not to make this into a joke.)

"*sigh* ….Even if that was to happen….. i'd still be okay with it….. I just don't think i'd be good with a kid…."

He then started to write down on his paper again to distract himself, but the lead from his pencil immediately broke, so he cursed to himself, "Fuck!" And sighed as he slammed his head on his desk in frustration.

"Ugh… *exhale* ….. Maybe I should just ask Yang to take a pregnancy test…. She would want to know too wouldn't she?"

"*Bzzz!* *Bzzz!*"

"Huh?"

Gage heard his personal was scroll buzzing, so he took it out and quickly checked to see that there was a restricted number that was calling him.

"Restricted? That's not good….. but a distraction! That is….. really good for right now!"

He then looked up to the front of the room and at Professor Port as he threw his hand in the air.

"Excuse me Professor?!"

The older man turned questionably, along with the almost everyone else that was in his classroom. Then, he raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in Gage's direction,

"Um….. Yes Mr. Sim?"

"Uh…. Can I-May I go to the bathroom?"

The older man just sighed and lowered his stature as he held his forehead, looking very clearly frustrated.

"*sigh* Yes you may Mr. Sim….."

"Thanks Sir!" Gage thanked him.

He then quickly put his scroll back into his pocket as he turned and fast walked towards the exit of the classroom.

…

Gage decided towards the lunch room as he walked, and waited a few minutes to pull out his collector scroll as he quickly turned and checked his surroundings.

"After i call Em, I should probably go out to our lunch table. Just to see if anyone follows me..."

He looked down at his phone, and was immediately greeted with another call by Emile. Who Gage had suspected was the restricted caller, so he answered it right away.

"Hello? Em, why the hell are you calling me in class?! I told you it's from nine to four o'clock-"

"I HAVE A LEAD KID!"

Gage moved the scroll away from his ear because of the volume that Emile screamed at him, but quickly moved it back as he went wide eyed.

"What?! Since when?!"

"About three days ago! I'll send you the details. All im saying is that it looks very sketchy."

He then received another message that had a file attached to it, and even a few pictures as well. All from the night raid that Grisha and Emile had conducted themselves three days prior.

"Damn…." Gage whispered.

"Yeah. You're welcome kid. Grisha wanted to keep this until we had enough people to pull it off ourselves, but I wanted to keep Qrow's promise to you." He said.

"Well thanks old man. At least someone has some decency. Right? Anyway, what's the lead got in it for me?"

Emile exhaled and started his explanation,

"Right to the point eh? Good. So, The Fang are looking to go back to Vale and start backup from where the left off a while back. Before you came here."

"Where in Vale?"

"The docks. The shipping yard. That place that smells like fish. Whatever the hell it's called, they're going back there….. and it looks like your main man is going there too kid."

Gage then turned away from the main corridor, and slowly uttered the next few words to Emile.

"Adam? Adam's…. there. You're sure of it?"

He then received even more messages, and his scrolled beeped loudly as Emile chuckled and he began to speak again.

"Hehe, the evidence is all there kid. Just go through it, and get your team ready. You'll need to be prepared if you're gonna go up against him and his men."

"What do you think i've been doing since i've been gone? Besides… you know, Yang stuff?" He asked him.

Emile smirked, "I was thinking that you would be sleeping. But anyway, knowing you, I'd think that you wouldn't want me or any of your collector buddies to come and help you… was I wrong?"

"Yes." Gage answered. "It's time we finally try and prove that we're ALL Collector material. Without any help. Besides, this sounds easy to me. Still in Vale, and it's near a hospital I think, so if worse comes to worse we'll at least be in range of a helping hand."

"And you're sure about this kid?" Em asked.

"Yes Em I'm sure. We were almost flawless last time!" Gage physically cringed again as he said that and rubbed the back of his head, so Emile sighed as he both smiled at the same time.

"Alright then. I'll stay out of this except for your ride there. Then we'll stay out. The op is all you and your team kid. Just don't get killed like every other Hero in history!"

"I'll try not to Em." Gage reassured him. "I still have a lot promises to fulfill until I'm ready to die."

"You better. Now, go fill in your team. You've got four days to get ready. Talk to you later."

"Alright. Again, thanks Em."

Gage hung up on Emile, so he put his scroll away and looked back into the hallway from which he came from.

"Hmm….. the class did only have like five minutes left…. So it probably would be okay if just didn't come back. Besides, I have to go inform everyone…. "

Then, he continued to walk away down the hall with the intention to go ahead and find everyone in the lunchroom.

…

Gage entered the lunchroom along with a few other students, but still made his way towards his usual lunch table.

There, he saw most of Team RWBY, followed by JNPR, and Surprisingly, all of Team SSSN.

Pyrrha immediately saw Gage and waved at him happily, "Hello Gage!" Which brought everyone's attention towards him, except for Neptune.

"Hey everyone."

They were all sat in their according teams, and Most of Team RWBY looked at him as he looked at Weiss and flashed her his black Collector's scroll at her and pointed towards the hall behind him.

"Weiss. Blake. Ruby. A word?"

Nora then smiled and sighed as she looked over at Gage, "*sigh* Gage you don't have to hide it. We all know that you and everyone are all trying to save the world and fight some bad guys and be heroes and all that. Thank to Weiss." She said.

He sighed and held his forehead, "Damn it Weiss, this stuff is suppose to be a secret you know…."

Weiss just glared at Gage and growled, "Well with what we've been doing, they were probably going to find out eventually! Along with everyone else in Vale!"

Scarlet then stood up and looked over at Gage. "And you can't just leave us out of your crew….. whatever your name is!" Scarlet said.

Sage then rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as Sun put his arms on his teammate's shoulder. "Yeah! I mean look at Sage man! He can replace you and Yang for group muscle!"

Th faunus grinned and glanced at Neptune, "He could sure as hell replace Neptune! Am I right Gage? Haha."

"Sun…" Blake pestered him as she grinned.

Everyone else laughed, but for some reason, Neptune took offense to it and huffed angrily as he narrowed his eyes.

"*Grrrr* Screw you Sun!"

The blue-haired boy started to walk towards the hall, but decided to slam the side of his shoulder into Gage's chest as he walked past him.

Then, he just went out into the halls as Sun looked at everyone and raised his hands in the air with a shrugging motion.

"What? It was just a joke…."

Gage watched him as he walked away, and turned to face Weiss….. but she looked away shamefully and frowned, so he decided not to question it…. Yet.

"Seems like something's going on with him…. So I should probably stay out of this… for right now at least." He thought to himself.

"He's always been sort of sensitive. Oh well. He'll get over it... probably…." The heiress uttered.

Gage simply ignored what just happened and looked back at everyone. "Alright then, anyway, when we need all of your help we'll let you know. Deal?" He asked all his friends.

"Deal. And We'll make sure to deliver well for you Gage." Jaune answered him.

"Good. We'll need it eventually…"

Scarlet pointed at Gage and smiled, "You bet your arse! We may seem gentle, but we still like a good fight. I know I do!"

"Well. Thanks Scarlet. And my name is Gage" He answered.

Blake then stood up along with Ruby and Sun, who all walked to Gage along with Weiss and Zwei.

"So what's the news Gage?" Ruby asked.

"I'll tell you all when we have everyone rounded up. Speaking of that, where's Yang anyway?" Gage asked them.

Blake looked down at Ruby and then back back him, "Last time I checked she said that she wanted to 'work up a sweat' or something like that? ….but she seemed sort of… odd."

He nodded and smiled, "She's probably down near the gym or something. And i'm her Gagey-bear. I'll cheer her up."

"But what about us?" Sun asked.

"Just go to my dorm and wait there for us. And make sure everything's locked and closed off. For precautions."

Weiss laughed, "Haha, you know, i've always thought of you as sort of reckless Gage. I guess I thought wrong."

"Damn right you did!" He answered as he smirked at her, "Now i'll meet you all there soon. So you better get going!"

…

After heading towards the gym, Gage entered it and was surprised to see that it was entirely vacant….. and that some of the kickboxing equipment was damaged as well near him.

He thought it was strange because even though he didn't come here a lot, the times he came with Yang as a sort of training date, the room would always be packed with other students.

He slowly walked through until he reached the training ring, and saw that there were destroyed sandbags on the ground next to the ring….. with burn marks on them.

"Damn it Yang…" he said to himself.

There were marks from her punches, which were still emitting smoke from them, and there was more than one destroyed sand bag on the floor.

He could tell now that she was either mad or stressed due to the condition of the equipment, so he was about to start looking for her until he heard a small gasp,

"*gasp* Ow!"

Just from the pissed tone, Gage could tell that it was Yang. So, he peeked around the other corner of the practice ring and could see her sitting on a bench as…. her eyes were watering, and she was staring at her right hand.

"Yang?" He whispered her name.

Yang then flinched and turned towards Gage as she was dressed in a yellow tank top and black sport shorts, and she had white rags wrapped around her hands for protection…..

However, her knuckles on her right hand were bleeding.

"G-Gage?"

"Yang….. were you crying?"

She looked down at her hand, and frowned as she sat back down in a slouched position, trying to look away from him.

"N-No… my hand just… hurts a lot…"

He saw that the rags weren't covering her knuckles due to them getting torn, so he immediately held her hand and tried to tie her hand up again as he smiled at her.

"*sigh* Yang. Just take it easy. There's no reason to push yourself this hard." Gage told her.

Yang then looked away from him as she wiped any tears from her eyes with her other hand. "*sniffle* Yes there is. Ruby just texted me your news Care-Bear….." she sniffled. "Aren't you worried about what could happen?"

"*sigh* Of course I am. But if I let those emotions get in the way, then i'll lose focus on what's important." He answered her.

"Which is?" she asked.

"You Yang." Gage then finished wrapping her hand, and kissed her knuckles once before looking back up at her, and both smiled at each other. "But can you come with me and listen to my whole plan before you start to doubt me Taiyo-chan?"

The blonde grinned again, "I'm not doubting you…. I'm doubting myself. My ability to protect you and Ruby…."

"Well I don't." He muttered as he held her hand. "So just don't do that. Just believe in me, and yourself."

They both then stood up and Gage smiled as he looked at Yang, "Now come on and get dressed Yang. I can only tell everyone my plan if my whole team is there!"

"*sigh*...Okay." She said as she blushed.

…

**Later…**

...

The couple eventually made it back to Gage's dorm after Yang got dressed into her usual outfit.

They reached his dorm and opened the door to see everyone stare at them as they both entered the room.

Blake, Sun, Weiss, and surprisingly Neptune were all sat on the Gage's bed as Zwei and Ruby sat on the top bunk.

Gage smiled….. but then he saw Noodle on top of Ruby's lap… and he was looking up at her as his paws rested on her chest.

"Hey Gage! Hey Yang! Look i think Noodle likes me!"

Him and Yang both glared at the blonde ferret. "Noodle. I'm watching you." Gage growled.

"*whine*"

The animal whined sadly and sat in Ruby's lap normally, so Gage sighed and took out his Collector's scroll and spoke to it.

"*sigh* Show new files."

It beeped, so Yang sat down on the floor next to Gage's bed as he turned his scroll on it's face and made it slide across the ground and into the middle of the room.

"Alright. Let's plan the shit of this op!"

The Scroll's camera then expanded, and projected a 3D image of a file folder that Emile had sent to him. So, he paced slowly in small circles as he started to explain everything.

"I sorta skimmed through everything, but i'll try and word it lightly for all of you. The basis is that The White Fang are coming back to Vale. And they'll be going back to the docks, where i'm sure all of you can remember them being before. Hence file one,"

He spoke to the scroll, and the first file came out of the folder, which was a scratchy screenshot of a CCTV camera view of a bulkhead ship landing near one of the old warehouses.

"But…. Why would they go back there?" Blake asked. "They know that position is compromised, so why would they go back?"

"To burn everything that they have left hiding there. So that's where we're heading. We're going to do the opposite. We're going in there and taking everything that we can. And from what Em told me and from what I saw, it seems like that this could be the break we've been looking for. File two,"

Another screenshot was projected….. and it made Blake reach for Sun's hand and squeeze it as hard as she could. She did this, because the screenshot was of Adam Taurus exiting one of the airships as he held his sword in one hand.

And strangely…...Yang eyes drooped as she frowned and looked down at the ground, which Gage noticed.

"...And I mean the break we've _ALL_ been looking for. Because they may have some secrets hidden there in plain sight."

Weiss smiled and crossed her arms, "So? What's the plan Gage? We go all in while you go all lone wolf on us again?"

Gage grinned back and looked down at his scroll again, "As much as I would like to, no i'm not. Instead, we're going to try our best to stay together."

Then he pointed at the picture of Adam again and narrowed his eyes, "But, if for some reason we get separated and run into one of them, the automatic reaction would be to run, however, if there was no way out of the fight, just try and hold out as long as you can. One of us is bound to hear any commotions in that building. End presentation."

All the files were put back into the folders, and they disappeared as the camera turned off.

"So, since all that is cleared up, i'll have to get into side details. We leave in four days. At midnight. One of my friends will get us a ship to take us into the city and land us close to the docs, and also I forgot to mention that the docs are in fact close to a hospital…. And a police station. So if things go south, we'll have to leave as fast as we can, but we'll probably be alright in terms of any injuries. Any questions?"

Everyone quickly looked back at each other, but soon turned back to Gage as they all smiled….. but then Zwei barked at him.

"No. You are a dog. Anyway, I guess that's that right? You don't feel different about it do you Weiss?" Gage asked her.

The heiress glared at him and rolled her eyes once again, "No. I don't…"

Gage quickly smiled and clapped his hands, "*clap!* Good! Now get out! I want to take an after class nap!-" He then glanced at Yang, "-and maybe snuggle a bit with my whittle night light!"

Everyone soon stood up as they began to walk out the door, and looked at Yang and Gage shamefully, but they both smiled back at all of them.

"Just don't get too loud you two!" Ruby yelled.

Weiss giggled, while everyone else looked at her, "What's that suppose to mean?!" they asked loudly.

"J-Just keep walking!" Gage told them as he shut the door on all of them.

He shut the door, and so Yang sat back up on Gage's bed as he turned back and sat down next to her.

Noodle then hopped down from the top bunk and landed on Yang's lap as she sighed and rested her head on Gage's shoulder, making him wrap his arm around her tightly.

"So…." he started.

"Gage im not in the mood…." She whispered.

"I-I WASN'T SUGGESTING THAT! *sigh*...I was going to say, 'so'…. That whole fit of yours in the gym obviously wasn't from just school stress…"

Gage felt her move and sit in his lap bridal style as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his chest.

"And then there's that….. Yang….. i know you only want me to hold you like that when you want to feel safe… so please, just let me know what's wrong…."

"Just leave it alone Gage…."

Gage exhaled and brought her head closer, since he knew that she would crack if he held her even more.

"No. We made a promise to be together for the rest of our lives.. So I'm suppose to do my part and help you. And I can't do that if you won't let me help."

"...That promise…." Yang muttered.

"What about it?"

Yang let out a heavy sigh and let Gage cradle her as she continued to speak, but in a lower tone.

"It was so special….. but all it's done is make me become even more attached to you….. but now that mission is in four days…. So i'm worried about you ending up like you did last time…. But worse…. and now I just keep having this phrase rolling around in my mind…"

"Which is?" Gage asked.

The blond smiled, and moved her head away from his chest so she could look at him face to face,

"Don't make a girl a promise... if you know you can't keep it..."

Her words made his eyes open more than usual, and she just squeezed him tighter as she stared at him.

"Yang…. You know that i'm-"

He was suddenly cut off by Yang, as she interrupted him with a deep kiss to the lips. She closed his eyes, and he did the same while she pulled away, silencing him.

"Don't tell me the answer. I want to find out for myself….."

Gage sighed, "*sigh* Look at it this way, if we make it through this scott-free, then we're all closer to being trusted as Collectors, and we'll be trusted with more information. If I am maimed, or something, then we get free handicap parking for the rest of our lives!" he said with a grin.

"And if you die?" She asked him.

Gage's smile faded, and he looked away from Yang as he held her tightly. "Yeah…..me and my big mouth right?" The blonde smirked.

"Yang….."

She stared back into his eyes as she tried to smile happily, but her voice began to break as well as Gage's.

"Well…. Even if you do, you'll… *sniffle* You'll at least be keeping…. *gasp* ...one of your promises to me…."

Yang continued to smile as tears began to run down her cheeks, but then she grabbed onto the side of Gage 's shoulder and began to cry on it as she continued to sniffle and gasp loudly.

Gage put his arm around his lover again, and used his other hand to stroke her hair gently as he hugged her as hard as he could…. But then the thought of her being pregnant became apparent in his mind, so he broke as well.

"*sniffle*...Yang…. You're not the only one who's scared….." Gage muttered.

Her eyes shot open, and she finally hugged him back as he rested his head against her shoulder and tried not to let her see him like this….. not again.

…

**Meanwhile…**

…

Blake listened closely through the door as Sun watched and frowned at her. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was. As they could both hear Yang's soft sobbing come through the door.

"Blake…" He started.

The cat faunus backed away from door in silence, and looked at Sun as she let out a heavy sigh.

"I know what you're going to say Sun….."

"So what are we going to do?"

She looked back at the door, and started to walk down the hall as Sun followed from behind her.

"Just give me a day Sun…. Please…. I need to think. Before anything else happens to our morale…"

"Blake….. we'll only have three days after that."

"I know!" She stated with authority. "I need to think of a way to deal with both of them…. And not hurt the other."

The blonde boy exhaled, and glared at Blake as she walked away, "How would you hurt Yang? She's your friend."

"...I wasn't talking about her and Gage. I was talking about Gage… and an old friend of mine…."

"Blake. You said yourself, he did bad things. How can anyone come back from what he did?"

Blake balled her fists, and finally stomped away as she left Sun behind with one final answer.

"Sun. You can come back from anything. But only if you aren't Too Far Gone…."


	53. Into The Howling Dark: Part Two

**Author's Note:** So Volume 3 was a thing. A really different sad and epic thing. But, don't worry, if Gage and Yang get to the Vytal festival i'll put my own spin on things since… well, Gage will be there. Anyway again, i'm sorry for the short chapter in advance. I just want to keep a prominent upload schedule, which i'm sure all of you would like me to have! Also, did you guys know that Sun Wukong has Dark-grey eyes? I thought it was pretty weird.… or maybe it's an hint to something!

**Song:** Overfly by AmaLee

…

"Come on Weiss! Hit me!" Gage yelled.

The crowd in the stands of the arena cheered loudly as they watched Weiss and Gage's sanctioned match ensue.

The sound of Myrtenaster and Cynica's blades clashing echoed through the humongous room.

"Grrr….. Gage this fight is sanctioned! I don't want to look sloppy!"

"Oh come on I do it all the time!"

Gage went in for a hard jab with Cynica, but Weiss darted her head to the left, dodging his attack.

"*sigh* Fine!"

She then used her rapier and let Cynica catch Myrtenaster's blade, allowing her to take the time and knee Gage in the shin, making him stagger backwards and wince.

"Fuck! *sharp inhale* There you go!"

He then backed up and gave a pained smile to Weiss as he held his leg and kept Cynica in a blocking position as Weiss… smiled and looked at her rapier. "That felt…. different." she said.

"I know… right!" He then swung at her again, making their blades lock again. "Why do you think I always like to fight dirty?!"

"It seems….. just unethical."

"That's why you have to just work with it and go with the flow! Without giving your opponent a break!"

"Go with the flow eh?" She asked as she got moved closer and locked their blades even further. "Fine. Let's see how dirty I can get…"

" Hehehe…." Gage chuckled.

"Grrr…...RAH!" Weiss glared and bared her teeth at him before she backed up and slammed her body forward, accidentally making Gage hit his head against her forehead.

"Agh!"

He yelped and soon felt Weiss's true speed as she moved her blade down and slashed it against his knee, only cutting through the fabric, making him try and turn away from her.

"Wow…" She thought. "I'm actually learning something from him…"

She grinned sinisterly as she then used her sword to move Gage's arm outward, allowing her to sock him in the face with her left hand

"Ooooooooh!"

The crowd went wild, and began to laugh while he swayed and his eyes went wide as he turned back around and saw Weiss go for him again.

The heiress took his advice and made sure to 'not give her opponent a break'. So, she then placed her foot on his right shoulder, and let her other foot smack hard across his face face face jumped upwards.

Gage staggered, and he held his head as he gripped Javix and smiled at Weiss. "Alright. Time to kick it up a notch!" He muttered.

He then used his left hand to take Javix out if it's sheath and held it sideways as he waited for Weiss to come at him.

Which she did. She ran at him, and twirled Myrtenaster as she attempted to strike him with it, but he quickly slashed it away with his kukri, and crouched as he attempted to sweep the girl's leg from behind her ankle…. Which was successful.

The heiress stumbled backwards and was about to fall, but then she felt Gage's arm wrap around her lower back, and pull her forwards, close to him.

He grinned at her, but then Weiss…. Blushed and put Myrtenaster's blade against his throat as an alarm rang out.

_**MATCH** **TIME** **LIMIT** **REACHED!**_

Gage continued to smile at Weiss and continued to hold her in the same position as the crowd cheered.

"Sorry Snowflake. Better luck next time-guhhh!"

As he spoke, the white haired girl gave him a death stare and put her blade even closer to his throat.

"...It was a draw! N-Now let me go!"

"Right..." He said as he released her, and she removed his hand from her lower back forcefully.

"G-Gage… *exhale* ...What would Yang think if she saw us like that?"

Gage retraced Cynica's bladed and sheathed Javix all while he still smirked and pointed at Weiss.

"Well she would have laughed at the whole thing and make me hold her like that, but she would be mad at you for blushing Weiss."

"*sigh*... You're lucky she's not feeling that well today." The heiress replied.

He just rubbed the back of his head and remembered that she was still asleep in his bed after they fell asleep in each other's arms yesterday.

"Yeah…. About that, you wouldn't happen to know where Ruby is would you snowflake? I…. Really need to speak to her."

Weiss's blush then faded, and she glanced towards the exit doors of the arena, which was where all the students were heading at this moment.

"Well….. after yesterday… Ruby's been...acting a little different…."

"Different how?"

"Just… more quiet than usual… and she's been by herself a lot. All that she told me today was that she was just going to head out to the landing pads… and, she probably never told you, but she likes to go sit there and just… think sometimes." She answered. "You know her…. She can be weird like that.."

Gage nodded his head, and walked past her as he thanked her. "Yeah I do. But, thanks for the info Weiss." And as he walked away, he quickly smiled again and faced the Icey haired girl again,

"Oh! And make sure you drink some water before you go anywhere else snowflake! You were looking pretty red back there!"

"Rrrgh! S-SHUT UP GAGE!"

…

**Meanwhile…**

…

Blake left the arena after Gage and Weiss finished their match, and she began to wander the halls and think of what could happen on their next operation

"I…. I can't let Gage find out…. If he does... then he'll….. he'll have to come after me for answers... and then-"

"Blake!"

She then turned and saw that Sun had been following her the entire time after the match, and she sighed as he approached her.

"Damn it Sun…."

The monkey faunus then stopped, as Blake found her dorm and opened the door without waiting for him.

She was about to slam the door in his face, until he put his foot forwards and let the door slam against that instead.

"Agh! Blake…."

Blake just looked away from him, so he pushed himself through the doorway and glared at the girl,

"*Huff* Blake. It's been one day. You know what that means…" Sun huffed.

The raven haired girl looked away from him again and frowned as she sighed and opened the door for him, walking away to her bed as he entered.

"I know…."

"So… what's your decision?"

Blake sat down on her bed, and Sun closed the door before he sat down next to her, and stared at her for an answer intently.

"...I….. I'm not going to tell him… not yet."

"W-What?! Why not?!" He asked her.

Her eyes narrowed and she looked down at the ground again, "We're about to head out in three days Sun! I can't just do it now! ….. he's my friend….. if I were to tell him before that…. It would just cause distrust…. And friction, and i don't even know what he might do.…. "

She then suddenly stopped rambling, and finally looked Sun in the eyes as she took a hold of his hand.

"And I don't want to tell him because…. There may be a good chance that his dad isn't dead."

"W-What? H-How?!"

Blake squeezed his fingers harder and nearly blurted out her answer, "Because, from what Gage told us, there was both left of his dad. No body, no ashes, no clothes or blood, nothing!"

Sun looked at her with concern, as the idea honestly seemed unlikely, "Blake….. it's almost been two years since that happened, and even if the White Fang captured him, there's no way he'd still be alive ….. he's human…."

"I know…. But…. If I tell Gage that then i still don't think he wouldn't believe me….. and…. I don't know him enough to tell if he would… try to hurt me or not-"

He then let go of Blake's hand and placed his own hands ontop of his shoulders as he stared into her amber eyes with fear.

"Blake…. If he hurts you in any way, then you know I will-"

"Hmmph!"

Then, as he spoke, Blake threw herself forwards, slamming her lips into Sun's making them interlock as his dark-grey eyes grew huge due to her act.

(I'll say it again i'm not a Blacksun shipper I promise. It's just the only ship that's still relevant to the story and the main characters besides Gage and Yang)

And soon, their eyes grew heavy, and shut as Sun tried to process that Blake just kissed him….. but soon it settled and he began to hug her tightly as she pulled away from him slowly as she blushed.

"Sun I know you would. But I don't want you to. That's why I dont want to tell him the truth…. Because i'm afraid of….."

But then, she rested her head against Sun's chest and hugged him back as she tried to hide herself from him.

"I'm afraid of what could happen. Gage…. He's my friend. He's…. A friend to all of us…. Do If everyone else found out what I did… I…*gasp* …..think it would just burn every relationship i've built to the ground…. And I don't want it to!"

The kitten squeezed him harder, and tried to keep herself from breaking down in front of Sun again.

"My team…. My friends…. My only friends…. And the only real family i've ever really had would just… crumble… or i'd just run before that could happen again!"

"You'll still have me either way Blake….." He said as he held her head up, "And everyone would be able to understand i'm sure of it. Yang…. It may be harder for her…. But still, it's in your past. And it's not who you are now. Right?"

"*gasp*...Yes….."

"Exactly. But still…. Either way, you need to stop running from your fears. I can tell that you're scared of the fight that's coming…. Probably because of that Adam guy… but that's the first fight you'll have to get through. The second is telling Gage the truth. And i think it'd be better to tell him…. Because I think we both know that he'll find out eventually."

She felt her body crumble and melt, and Sun fell backwards on the bed, but still held onto her as they both looked up at the bottom of Yang's bed.

"O…..Okay….. after this….. if we can get through the next fight….. throught Adam….. i'll….. i'll do it…. I will if we can't take him alive… *sniffle*"

…

**Later…**

…

Gage was out by the landing pads where Weiss instructed him to go to. To find Ruby, since…. He had something important to ask her.

As he walked along the main pad, the gusty winds of departing ships blew against his face and hair, but it still helped him spot Ruby's red cape as it flowed in front of him.

He squinted his eyes, and saw that she was sitting at the very edge of the cliff with her legs hanging off the edge…. Just like Yang did that one night.

He saw her, so he approached her slowly, but she soon tilted her head over her shoulder and saw him coming as she heard his footsteps.

"Weiss said you'd be here…" Gage said.

Ruby smiled, but looked away towards Vale as Gage decided to sit down next to her, and also let his legs hang off the edge.

"It's weird…." Ruby started. "Every once in awhile, a girl like me that loves to watch fights always just has to.. stop watching sometimes and think… about… you know…. Stuff… and things…"

"Well… I don't blame you Ruby."

"Thanks Gage..." She said as she made eye contact with him. "So…. Why'd you want to come find me?"

Gage looked away from her, and down at his hands as he took out a small sniper magazine out of his jacket…. A clip big enough for Crescent Rose.

He held it out towards Ruby, and looked at her as he did so.

"I want you to take this."

She inspected the clip, and saw that rounds inside of it were rounds made of Dust, but weren't normal bullets. The shell casings had two letters printed on them. "AP."

"Gage…. Those are armor piercing. I don't carry those because-"

"I know you don't. Because they can kill someone. And I don't blame you for not having them…."

He moved them slowly toward her hands, but she still just stared at them.

"Then why are you giving them to me? If I have them….. then the people I fight could die…"

Gage then… smiled… and let his hand fall lower as he too decided to look out over the city of Vale.

"Yeah…. There's a lot of that going around these days… but that's why I need you Ruby."

He moved the magazine closer to her once again, and looked her dead in her bright silver eyes.

"And I know that you're sweet... and innocent… and would never want to hurt a fly… because you were born and raised that way…. *exhale* ….and I honestly kinda wish that i was born like that, but that didn't happen."

That quickly grabbed the little rose's attention, and she looked back into Gage's turquoise eyes sympathetically.

"Yet, either way, The White Fang, and The Syndicate… they won't care. So that's why I need you to take these."

He took in another quick breath, but sighed soon after as another airship came into view over the bay between Beacon and Vale.

"Because like I said before…. People are gonna die."

Ruby's expression then turned somber as she stared at… someone she felt was like a brother to her, and she let him continue.

"...I could die. Yang….. Weiss and Blake, them too… And again, there's no way we can ever be ready for it….. I try to be, but I just can't."

She saw his grip on the clip increase, so she nodded and gave a small smile to him, "I know... i'm not ready either." She replied.

Gage grinned, and looked down at the clip again, "Yeah… so that's why the best thing to do is to Keep Moving Forward. But, always be one step ahead at the same time."

They both soon looked at each other again…. And Gage let out a small chuckle for some reason, "Heh… I really wish I had something… uplifting to say to you….. my dad was always good at that."

"Yeah… my mom was good at that too..." Ruby replied. Trying to level with him.

"But they're not here anymore." He replied coldly. "So… I don't want to sit here and lie to you. Instead, i want to know that you can take care of yourself. So you won't slip up like last time."

Then, he held the clip up to Ruby's face, and looked at her intently. Wishing for her to take it into her own hands.

"I'm tired of lying. So… please Ruby. Take it."

The small reaper then sighed… and took it away from Gage's hand slowly. She stared at it for only a few seconds…. And finally decided to put it away into her ammo pouch.

"...You better not die." She said as she grinned at him.

"I hope I don't…. H… H-Huh?!"

Gage said that and almost gasped, as he felt his hood be pulled over his head by Ruby as she giggled at him.

"Hehehe! You're so sentimental….."

He moved the good so it didn't block out his eyes…. And turned to see that Ruby was looking at him, while she had put her own hood up as well.

"Hehe… Shut up…" Gage chuckled.

They both turned away and looked at Vale in that moment…. but then Gage slowly put his arm around Ruby and brought her closer, so she rested her head on his shoulder snugly.

As they stared at the seemingly frozen view of Vale, Ruby hugged Gage, and looked up at him again.

"You know… I talked to Yang yesterday, after you two had your private time, and… she said that you told her something weird Gage."

"What was it?" he asked her.

"She said that you, 'didn't want to let any bad emotions get in the way. So you wouldn't lose focus of what's important'. And it sounded really weird to me…. It almost sounded like you were… like a machine or something."

Gage turned to her again and squinted at her questionably while she went on,

"And not like…. Penny type of machine… like…"

"Like…. Soulless?" He interrupted her.

"Yeah…."

Gage just frowned, but Ruby just hugged him harder and allowed his arm to remain around her, making her smile widen, "...Don't worry about it Gage. Just…."

He looked at her, and she nuzzled herself into his shoulder blade even more than she already was… and then she… pecked him on the cheek.

"Y-Yes?" He asked her as they both blushed lightly.

"Promise me, by the time this is all over, don't let one of us turn into one of those 'machines'..."

As he felt the wind brush again both of them, Gage and Ruby both looked up at the setting sun, and he finally answered her as they watched multiple birds fly towards the horizon.

"*sigh* ...One promise at a time Ruby… One promise at a time…"


	54. Were It So Easy?

**Author's Note:** Damn one week and I already hit 75,000 views total! Did someone give me a shout out or something? I mean damn. But still i'm so happy! It' just.. . so uplifting in a time like this for me. And i'm so happy. So truly, thank you. Thank all of you.

I made this next chapter in a day so it's short but I promise you…. The next six chapters will change Desertion forever.

…

**Three hours before Gage's raid…**

…...

The night… was cold and dark as the freezing winds of the outer currents blew over an overgrown and deserted field.

The lights of the tall walls of Vale shone throughout the darkness…. And attracted the attention two faunus younglings that were lying in the field.

One, was a girl with black cat ears and hair that looked to be no older than eleven years old, while the other was a boy who had… red spiky hair… and bullhorns. But he looked to be about fifteen.

"Hey….. Adam." The girl asked as she sat up and looked at the large wall. "Do you ever wonder what it's like in there?"

The boy, Adam, just put his hands behind his head and sat up with her, "What do you mean by that Blake?"

The girl, Blake, titled her head to the side, "Well…. Maybe the people in there wonder what it's like out here…."

"I suppose they could….."

She then looked at Adam and smiled happily as she saw the bright lights turn off and leave them in the dark. "Do you think we'll ever meet them?"

"I don't know Blake."

She narrowed her eyes at his answer, and turned away from him, "Well I hope we do. Don't you?"

Adam just remained quiet… and looked down at the White Fang he was holding… when all of a sudden he heard a scream from Blake that pierced his eardrums louder than anything he's ever heard.

…

The scream continued to echo as Adam woke up, and felt the airship he was in jolt due to the turbulence of the air.

He raised himself up from the floor and held his head as he groaned and true true make the scream stop as her voice continued to echo.

"_Do you think we'll ever meet them?"_

"Rrragh! Get out of my head- AGH!"

Adam suddenly felt someone slap the back of his head and laugh loudly into his ear while he just growled back.

"Another bad dream eh? Man she must have really broken your little heart didn't she? Hehehe!" Roman chuckled.

Adam then turned back and gave Roman a glare as he grasped the hilt of Wilt and Blush tightly.

"*sigh*...I could tease you about your unhealthy relationship with that ice cream colored minor, but i'm not going to do that Torchwick." He growled.

Roman laughed, "Well, that little kitten of yours isn't exactly eighteen either-"

"BE QUIET!"

Adam yelled and unsheathed his sword as he swung it…. But stopped only mere inches from the ginger man's neck.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Remember who kicked your entire camp's asses! And she wouldn't exactly be joyful if I were to be 'taken cared of' by someone other than her!"

The redhead just snarled at Roman's defense, and withdrew as he huffed back at him and felt the airship touch against the surface of Remnant.

"DON'T. REMIND ME."

One of the White Fang soldiers came out from the cockpit and looked at Roman and Adam,

"Sirs! We've arrived. What now?"

Adam looked behind Roman, and at what new toys the Atlas military provided them for their… contract. The weapon, was a mounted rail gun prototype.

"Move one of those railguns outside and attach it to the front of this ship. We're going to need the firepower if our friends turn out more hostile than we thought." he answered.

"Yes sir!"

The side door of the Bulkhead opened, so Adam and Roman stepped out a huge abandoned warehouse came into view.

And then multiple soldiers entered the ship as the two men left it, and carried to rail gun out behind them.

Roman smiled at Adam, "You know kid-"

"I'm not a child."

"*sigh* You know... friend, this was a good idea for a trap. Those damn kids already came here. I mean, those two faunus lovebirds caught me showing off that Atlesian Paladin here a while back." He said with a grin.

"And it's secluded. If they find our secret passage then it'll make this so much more easier with that new weapon….. hehehe, we might even be able to kill them all..." The redhead chuckled.

Roman then went wide eyed, "Whoa! We're going to kill all of them? Where would the fun in that be?"

"What? You want to let the 'ghost' live Torchwick?"

"NO. Not after what he did to Neo….. he's going to pay for that. But anyway, that little girlfriend of yours might be with them too. Wouldn't you want her alive?"

Adam sighed, "*sigh* She'd never see my way. She's just a traitor. So I want her to suffer for her betrayal….. I want all of them to…"

The ginger haired man rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Alright Mr. Overkill. Make them suffer. So what's the plan?"

"Easy. I'm going to act as bait. He does want me…. So he'll get what he's been searching for." He answered.

"And what about me? Your partner in crime Roman?"

"You will stay off shore and use our new weaponry to attack after they've made contact with me inside."

Torchwick smirked, "Oooh! Like shooting fish in concrete barrel! With a giant laser gun!"

"Precisely."

Roman then started to skip towards the warehouse and twirl his cane with glee before he turned back around to the bull faunus with a huge grin.

"Aww….. i'm going to feel bad for not saying hi to the new kid! So do you think you could do a little something-something for me partner?"

"...*exhale* ...And what would that be Roman?" Adam asked. Trying not to recoil by asking how ridiculous he sounded.

"Well…." Torchwick started." I wanted to know if you could do a little…..evil monologue before you fight the kid. And maybe before you kill him too….. you know, to keep the whole 'classic villainous style' alive? Just for me?"

"*sigh*...I won't make any promises." Adam sighed.

"Eh…. I'll take that as a yes."

A few more soldiers, and the chainsaw wielding Lieutenant suddenly approached the two men, and bowed before Adam but sadly not Torchwick.

"The trap is set sirs. The Ghost will have to go through a lot to get above ground again. Even you Adam… but….. I must ask of you.."

"Ask me what Lieutenant?"

"...I wish to take the Ghost head on. As an apology for not being able to kill the Schnee when I had the chance….."

As much as it sounded like a good idea, he had to deny it since…. He wasn't sure if Roman knew how to operate the railgun properly.

"NO." Adam hissed. "I will not have a contract this important be jeopardized in any way. And not by you. I will handle him. You… will make sure they don't escape. Understood?"

"...Yes sir…."

He then stood back up, and walked away with his men while Roman and Adam both started to walk towards the warehouse…. And Roman…. Was surprisingly smiling at the red head.

"Wow. You can handle my jokes, and be a hardass?"

He didn't like where this was going, but then his fear worsened as the ginger haired gangster's arm wrapped around the bull's shoulder blade in a friendly manner.

"Adam…. I think this Is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

"Roman. I would have killed you the moment I met you if I wasn't basically being held hostage by Cinder." Adam replied.

"I would have killed you too buddy…. I would have killed you too…."

**Author's Note #2: **Another short chapter I know. But hey, shits about to go down I promise. Now, this will be my last fic shout out for… well a while. So please go and check out **The Fox and the Hare** by my friend ** ! **He just started and i just want to help him get some traffic you know?

Hehe, anyway, thank you for all the support guys. I really appreciate and love you guys. So keep it going, and i'll see you guys... in the next chapter!


	55. This Will Be The Day

**Author's Note:** Alright. I've been wanting to reach this point in Gage's story since i posted the very first chapter. And i'm so glad that I'm finally here… however, i'm going to have to stop the author's notes for the next few chapters. There's just so much going to happen that I don't want these to kill the suspense for anyone. i know it sounds stupid but i'm just like that! Hehe, but i will keep posting the songs tho… can't give those up. They just fit so well. Anyway, thank you for those who's made it this far and for those who have been here since the beginning. And as I final note….. i'll start with this,

"_**Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest…. Yet… Thus Kindly I Scatter…"**_

**Song: **Take Control by Kodaline

…

The walls of Vale were almost completely silent as a unique airship flew over and across the city over the cover of the darkness of the night

It was a cross between a VTOL warship and your average bulkhead troop carrier, but, it's bay doors were located in the back of the vehicle, and it had a special sharktooth decal on the front, below the cockpit.

Inside of it, was Gage, Yang, and the rest of their friends. Waiting to be dropped off at the docks for their night raid

Everyone was seated inside, but Gage was standing and holding onto the overhead railing as Yang stood next to him, and held his hand.

She then turned to him, "So…. Are we there yet?"

"No…. I don't think so-"

"Blondie! If you ask that again, i'm gonna turn this ship around right now!" A deep, slavic voice shouted from the cockpit.

Yang turned towards the cockpit, "I…..Is that Emile?" she asked Gage.

"Yeah. Why?"

Weiss then panicked and got up, pushing herself past Gage and Yang before she entered the cockpit and screamed at him.

"YOU'RE A PILOT?!"

Emile just laughed and held up a hand as he tried to focus on flying, "And an alcoholic! What's the big deal?"

She soon stuttered, but then Gage tapped her shoulder. "Weiss….. he's a good pilot I promise. And he doesn't drink on the job….. I think."

"Exactly!"

The heiress sighed, "These Collectors are starting to seem more and more reckless every time we meet one of them..."

"Well get use to them snowflake. Because we're only going to meet more and more as the days go by…." Gage said.

"*sigh* Whatever." She sighed as she went to go sit down again.

Yang held onto the overhead railing and looked at Gage, expecting him to go back to her, so he started to walk back.

"I swear to god Em, if you start playing _Hooked on a feeling_ I'm gonna break that Blue Suede dvd and throw you out of your own ship-"

"…...Kid wait a sec." Emile whispered.

"Hmm?" Gage turned around, and looked at the man strangely because of the tone he was using. "What is it old man?"

The ship's thrusters suddenly slowed, and it's controls switched to autopilot as Emile pulled his navy blue hood over his head, and grabbed Gage by his arm, pulling him inside of the cockpit.

The older man looked back at Yang and everyone else, but soon pulled Gage closer and whispered to him,

"This could very well be the final battle… for someone at least…. And by the looks on their faces, I think your friends know that. So maybe you should….. talk to them. You know, lift their spirits a little?"

Gage looked into the other room, and at everyone. They were all staring blankly and were remaining quiet. Even Sun and Neptune.

"...i'll try my best Em." Gage answered.

He then walked back to everyone and gestured towards all of them as he stood in the doorway of the cockpit.

"Hey. Can everyone just listen to me for a second? I have something to say."

Everyone then moved their attention towards him. Yang, Blake, and Ruby stared at him while Weiss crossed her arms and Sun and Neptune both stood up.

"What is it Gage?" Ruby asked.

"Just… listen…."

Gage looked to the side, and rubbed the back of his head, but then he spotted his bandana as it was tied tightly around his jacket sleeve's right bicep.

He remembered why he always had it. It was not just a part of him, but a part of his own family before he was even born… so he just stared at it…. And then at his friends as he gained the courage that he needed to pour his heart out.

"I know that i've only been here for…. Almost six months now, but that hasn't changed what I think of all of you."

He lowered his arms, and it made everyone look at him different. Not as just a friend. But almost like a leader.

"And over the time i've been here, i've made a lot of new friends… and new enemies….. but… nothing is more important to me than the people in front of me right now."

Their mouths opened a little bit, almost to say something together, but they still remained quiet for him.

"You people….. all of you. Are like my family. The only thing I have that's close to one right now, and i'm happy that you're it. So…...today, if _they_ hurt any one of you…. In any way… then i'm not going to stop until the darkness disappears, and the world returns to the hands of the good again. And we'll be the reason that happens."

Gage's smile grew wider, and looked at Yang as she smiled back at him. "And.. I wouldn't want to save the world with anyone else other than the person…. And the people I love." he finished.

"*RING!*"

"Gage!" Emile yelled. "It's time."

Gage glanced at him, but soon turned back and nodded at everyone, giving them the signal to stand up and begin to lock and load.

He then did the same, taking Mistletoe off of the holster on his back and cocked it's pull action lever as the bay doors in the back of ship opened slowly, and formed a ramp.

Everyone began to line up as the doors opened, and Gage started to sprint towards the door before Yang grabbed the back of his hood and pulled him back.

"Y-Yang! What the hell-"

Yang then made him face her, and almost made him fall over because how much for force she used to grab and kiss Gage.

He of course was first surprised…. But then he pulled her in closer as she hugged him very hard, one last time.

"*exhale* ….Nice pep talk." She said as she broke the kiss.

"Shut up…." he said as he grinned back at his lover.

"Kid! Green light! Green light to go kick some ass!"

…

As the ship passed over the docks, Ruby and everyone else jumped out and landed on their feet as they all held their weapons out in front of them, ready for battle.

Then, Gage and Yang landed behind them, aiming both Ember Celica and Mistletoe in the direction of the giant run down warehouse that was in front of him.

"Spread out! Watch your approach!" Gage whispered to them.

They all then slowly stepped towards the building, and that when he noticed that there was a shattered bay window on the top floor, and a huge freaking hole in the wall under it.

"Hey Blake? Do you remember this place?" Sun asked as he held Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in their gunchuck form.

" *sigh* Yup….. giant robot and everything…" Blake sighed.

Gage then pointed at the giant hole in the wall and at the bay window that was above them,

"Whatever. You two go up there and see what's inside, Nep and i will clear the hole and wait while Yang goes and tries to find any entrances." he commanded them.

"Got it."

Blake and Sun began to climb up the front of the building, and Gage nodded at Neptune, indicating him to go first.

"What? You scared? Hehe." Neptune joked as he held his Fusion Rifle and inched towards the entrance.

Gage kept a straight face and stacked up against the wall with Yang. "No. Ladies first man…"

"Grrr…"

Him, Gage, Weiss, Ruby and Yang all entered slowly, and was surprised to see that the building was completely empty…. Despite a few drag marks and the stage in the middle of the room.

"Nothing?"

Gage looked at Yang, but she just shook her head and lowered her gauntlets as he did the same with Mistletoe.

"Sun? Blake?!"

"NOOOPE!"

Sun then jumped down from above and next to Neptune as Blake landed next to Weiss and shook her head.

"What he said. Nothing."

"Hmm….."

He looked over towards the abandoned stage and looked at it suspicious before he began to walk towards it while Yang separated from the group.

Then, he stepped on top of it as everyone surrounded the stage and kept their guard up and eyes peeled for anything or anyone.

"This place…. It was used sorta as a White Fang recruitment center or something like that before the breach?" Gage asked as he turned to Blake.

"It was I suppose…. Before we found it." she answered.

"...Then no wonder this place would be valuable to them…."

As Gage finished his sentence, Sun paced around the right side of the stage as he felt himself step into something…. Slippery.

So, he looked down at his shoe…. And saw that it was covered in something red, and that it was emitting a very strange odor.

"U-Uh… Gage?"

Gage turned his head toward the faunus and he lifted his shoe up and pointed down at the ground.

"T-There's a lot of blood on the ground…"

His body quickly tensed, and so made their way towards Sun before he could begin to freak out.

"What? Blood?" Weiss asked.

Her and Gage both got to him first, and he dabbed his finger against the red substance… but he noticed that it was… grainy. Like chalk.

"What the…. Weiss smell this!"

The 'ice queen' sniffed Gage's hand, and smelled a stench that was all too familiar to her,

"That's not blood…. It's Dust! Red Dust!"

Her conclusion made Gage look down at the source of the Dust, and saw that there was a trail of chalky red Dust that was leading towards a closed black door at the edge of the back right side of the stage.

"There's a trail of it going towards that door."

Yang then came back and pointed at the black door, "You guys… I think that's the only way inside of the rest of the building."

Gage stood back and looked at the door handle before he grasped and turned it, letting it open slowly,

"Well…. No turning back now. Come on!"

…

They all went through the large door, and were greeted with a long and dark hallway that stretched down a couple of yards.

"...Okay why does this seem like out of a horror movie?" Neptune asked.

Gage just ignored him and walked in front of the group, and that's when he noticed something strange as he continued to walk down the dark hall.

There were now other things besides the red trail of dust, like shell casings on the floor andbulletholes in some parts of the walls, along with a few black spots that seemed to have come from some sort of explosion.

"Damn…" he whispered.

Ruby then spoke to all of them from behind the group, "Take it easy you guys…. Don't want to startle anyone down here because I can bet they won't be friendly….."

Gage nodded his head in agreement, and continued to go down the rest of the hall slowly, just as the lights from above sparked and were flickering.

"Yeah…. It does look like someone got cornered… or something like that…"

He held his shotgun out in a more defensive manner incase anyone where

Weiss and Blake soon grouped up behind him as he got close to the corner of the path, so Yang moved forward and took cover on the corner.

"Or maybe the White Fang were committed to the position... that's a good sign for us isn't it?" Weiss asked.

The blonde brawler then peeked her head around the corner, and soon moved her body away from the wall lazily as she sighed and saw that all that was around the corner was a small office that had been ripped to shreds.

"*sigh*... I'm going to go with cornered. Because it looks like there's nothing here!" She half-growled.

Everyone then turned and peeked into the office, causing Weiss to sigh. "No speck of any digital plugins or papers either. *sigh* …Gage if we're suppose to be pulling information from here, then this isn't the spot to do it from."

"Yeah Weiss I got that… lemme just check something…."

Gage then walked towards the office, and took out his Collector's scroll as he leaned against a neatly placed desk that was in front of a not suspiciously placed bookcase.

He went through some files on his scroll, and remembered that Emile had give him coordinates to where he should be actual be looking.

He pulled them up, and glared down at his scroll as he cursed to himself. "...What the fuck…"

Blake saw the expression on his face, and became alarmed by it. "Gage? What is it?" she asked him as he looked behind himself and at the bookcase

"The coordinates… they're pointing me half a mile south….. which means we have to go through that wall or something."

Weiss grasped her forehead, "Well Gage, either way, there's no way we can get through wood and without making a lot of noise. So my vote, is to go information-free on this one since these coordinates seem like they're leading us to absolutely nowhere!-"

"*HISSSS!*"

Everyone jumped and looked behind Gage as the bookshelf suddenly began to lower slowly into the floor and disappeared, revealing another large… but white hallway.

Gage then smiled back at the heiress, but she scowled angrily at him and crossed her arms, "...DON'T. SAY IT."

"Don't doubt us Weiss-"

"JUST GET GOING GAGE!"

"Okay okay… Jesus…"

He then entered the second white hall and everyone follow behind him as he snickered, but aimed down Mistletoe's sights… and that's when he saw another trail of red Dust on the ground.

"Another dust trail?" He asked himself.

Ruby laughed, "The plot thickens!"

Gage ignored that, and signaled everyone to follow him to the end of the hall, so they obey and moved slowly….. but then they saw that there were two paths at the end.

Before everyone could reach it, he stopped them and quickly poked his head out and scanned both of the paths, but saw no one on either side, so he sighed and looked back at Blake.

"Blake. With me."

"Mmhm."

She got behind him and followed as they both went down the left hall, so everyone else waited in the right hall to see which way was a better route.

"Gage? What now?" Yang asked him as he tried to see the other end of his hall.

"Wait there for a second…"

As he said that… he saw two switches next to him, so he flicked it on and turned on the lights. The bright blinding fluorescent lights.

And they lit up the whole inside of whatever building they were in now, and it became clear that all the walls around them were completely metal…. And all the door ways had these…. Weird conductors around the frame of each entrance.

"There we go…. Now… what were you gonna…. OH SHIT-"

"*BZZZZT!*

But then as Gage turned around, he grabbed Blake by the arm and pulled her out of the doorway just as a red barrier of electricity created a shield between both of them and the rest of their friends.

"Gage!"

Yang called his name and ran to the barrier, pressing her hands against the red shield as she stared at him from the other side.

He took a quickly glance at his surroundings in case the walls started to close in on him and Blake, but luckily they weren't.

"What now?" she asked him.

Gagr put his hand against the shield and looked into Yang's eyes, despite being separated.

"...We'll keep going. Me and Blake will go down this path, you and everyone else go look for the other."

"B-But-"

"Yang. We can't get this barrier down. So you take everyone else and go. That way we can cover more ground, and who knows, maybe we'll find the server room faster."

Yang just looked away from him and lowered her hand, "It'll be fine. The room should just be a server room with a huge computer, and what looks like a bunch of black cases with wires hooked up to them. Now you get going! We all have a job to do!" Gage told her.

"Yeah…. You're right!" She grinned.

"Good. We'll meet up again soon. So don't get into any trouble Taiyo-chan!"

He then turned back around, and him and Blake began to rush down the hall in a hurry while Yang still stared at him.

"Right back at you Care-Bear!"

…

**Later…**

…

Blake and Gage both continued to wander, and it almost felt like the hallway would just not end… but that was until they reached a new doorway that led to…. a huge empty metal room

"Ugh… another one? They must have a lot of connections…." He groaned.

"Trust me Gage, they do."

He then lowered his guard as Blake still kept Gambol Shroud locked and loaded while she held it against her side, ready for anything.

"Guess Adam's a real deal maker…"

They still both continued to make their way through the big room… until Blake stopped in the middle of the room as she started to think of Adam once again.

Gage walked past the cat faunus… and noticed that she had closed her eyes, balled her fists, and her breathing escalated.

"Blake? Are you okay…."

"Gage…... I'm scared. Scared of… him." She answered.

*sigh* …..You aren't the only one…."

He soon sighed again, and glanced back, but without looking Blake in the eyes as he began to make a statement.

"He probably sees himself as someone to be feared. He may even have his own set of rules… that… every time he smells gunpowder… and sees blood…. He'll think that he's alive…. Yet… i don't think that he expects himself to be the one who's on the other end… bleeding out."

As she looked at him, Blake could tell that Gage wouldn't keep his promise of sparing Adam if he was to be passive. She could see it in his eyes as cocked Mistletoe's lever again,

"But that's the thing about him…. He doesn't know anything about us. He doesn't know about where we came from…. What we've had to do… how we've changed…. How you changed Blake."

"He doesn't know about me… or you. What we've had to go through…. And i'm sure you've had to do some of the things i've done. Am I right?" Gage asked as he smirked at her. "Because no one's hands are clean in this world. We're all the same…. Despite being good or bad… or weak…"

"Gage…"

He then chuckled, "Hehe…. But still…. Adam's going to be really pissed when he finds out…"

She squinted her amber eyes at him as she didn't know what he was actually referring to, "F….Finds out what?"

Gage smiled again, and looked Blake straight in the eyes as he grinned and his turquoise eyes sparkled.

"...That he's fucking with the wrong Ghost."

"*BZZZZZT!*"

Then out of nowhere, Another electrical energy sprouted from the roof, and came in between Gage and Blake!

"G…...Gage….."

The shield separated them, and as Gage back looked at her…. Blake's eyes grew very large and she squeezed the handle of Gambol Shroud as hard as she… heard a very familiar voice came from the doorway behind him.

"...Oh….. Am I?"

Gage then turned around as fast as he could, and aimed Mistletoe at the doorway… just as Adam Taurus stepped out. His hand on the hilt of Wilt and Blush while he grinned evilly at the two.

"You're….. Gaigus Sim."

"...And you're Adam Taurus."

The two men locked eyes, despite Adam's mask, and both gripped their weapons tightly as they moved closer towards each other.

The older redhead started to chuckle to himself, and slowly took a step forward as he smiled and quirked his head at Gage in a threatening manner.

"Well? You've done it. You found the people who broke you… the people that took everything from you…. and they're in the same room as you right now. So what now 'Gage'?"

"...What do you mean 'they'?" Gage asked him with his weapon drawn.

Adam laughed again, and turned his attention towards Blake, who was still trapped behind the shield of red electricity.

"Blake….. my darling….. you've become even more weaker than I thought you would…" he growled.

"B… Blake. What does he mean?"

"I….. I…."

The bull then sighed, and unsheathed his sword fast enough for it make a crisp and clear scraping sound.

"Nevermind that… my focus is you Gage. The boy that was so scared that he turned into a Deserter… and came back and began to call himself something as foolish as a Ghost…."

Gage scowled at him, and placed Mistletoe on his back as he looked down and balled his fists, close to becoming enraged.

"Well… thanks to you, I'm not a kid anymore. And…. I made a decision the second I came back and started to hunt for you….. no…. haunt you."

"And that choice. What what is it?"

"That I would never let my friends…... my family… live in a world controlled by a monster like you." Gage answered.

Adam simply shook his head, and held his sword out in front of him, preparing for Gage to try and strike him down.

"Well…. you might be able prevent that in the next few moments….. but only if you're strong enough to survive, and end my life. Here and now."

The Ghost looked at the faunus, and still felt fear in his own veins, and even Blake's as she watched the two of them in silence….. but that was until he embraced the fear… and grinned back at Adam.

"Alright then…"

Then finally, Gage pulled Javix out of its sheath… and held the Kukri backwards with his left hand… as he prepared himself for this battle. The Battle that he's been waiting for since the day he returned to the world of Remnant.

"...Let's finish it."


	56. Too Far Gone

_**"Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure….. And all of it... irreplaceable."**_

**Song: **Sacrifice by Casey Lee Williams

…

Yang, Sun, Ruby, Neptune and Weiss all began to run through their hall, each scanning every single doorway that they passed.

"Where? Where? Where? Where?!"

Yang's mind was multitasking at the moment due to how much she was panicking because of their current situation.

"Yang! Slow down!" Sun called to her.

"No Sun! *pant* Gage is behind that barrier! *pant* And Blake too!"

Sun then remembered the conversation him and Blake had two days ago, about her choice….. and then Adam too.

"Oh crap you're right! COME ON WE HAVE TO HURRY!"

The group of five began to sprint faster, and Yang was nearly pushing every obstacle out of their way before she turned her head back and yelled at Ruby.

"Ruby! Go!"

She looked at her older sister and nodded before activating her semblance, and zoomed down the hall in a flurry of red rose petals.

Ruby went as fast as she could down the bright white hallway, until she noticed something odd just as she passed it.

She ran past what looked like a metal door that also had a stretcher inconspicuously placed against the door.

"Whoa what the heck…."

Ruby moved the stretcher out of the way, and pulled on the door's metal handle, but it didn't budge at all.

She then held onto handle with her hands, and also planted her feet on the door as she began to attempt to pull it open.

"Rrrrrrrrrgh-ugh!"

But, she was no match, and her hand slipped, resulting in her falling back onto the floor, groaning as she did.

"*huff* ...Yang I think I found it!""

"Really?!"

The rose looked to her left and saw all of her friend's feet stop right in front of her face, and Yang soon stepped over Ruby and grabbed onto the door handle as she too pulled on it.

"Rrrrgh! It won't budge!"

"I know…" Ruby said, still on the floor.

"Well, I have a better idea…. Grrrrrahh!"

As she said that, the blonde brawler activated Ember Celica and slammed her fiery fists into the front of the door, bending the metal and breaking down the lock.

So, she smiled and pushed open the door, making it fall off of its now destroyed hinges with a loud clang, making Ruby sit up and look at Yang with a smile.

"That's my big sis!"

"Yeah….. Whoa."

As Ruby said that, Yang turned and looked inside the room just as Weiss, Neptune and Sun all peeked their heads inside as well.

"Whoa is right…" Weiss added, as her and everyone else found exactly what they were looking for.

The Server room.

Yang slowly stepped inside, and could see a huge supercomputer at the other end of the hall, which was surrounded by exactly what Gage had described to her, cases full of black boxes that all had multi-colored wires all plugged into them.

"It's a gold mine…" the blonde muttered.

Sun chuckled and walked ahead of her, "Well then let's start digging Yang! Hehehe!"

Everyone entered the server room starting with Sun, so Yang walked ahead of the group and stood in front of the giant monitor, trying to remember what Gage had instructed her to do.

"First….. he said to plug in my scroll so…."

She her scroll out of her pocket, and non-hesitantly plugged it into an access port that was right next to the computer's keyboard.

"Good… now to clear out their hard drive….. wait, how do I do that?"

Wonder how to do the next step, she glanced at Neptune, who came behind her and looked up at the screen…. Which gave Yang an idea.

"Hey Neptune….. can you be able to download everything for me? Since your such a computer nerd and all?" She asked him.

"*sigh* …..Fine Yang….."

And soon the blue-haired boy got to work with the keyboard and mouse, dragging each and every file onto Yang's scroll.

"Wow…. That was easy…."

Ruby and Weiss both just shook their heads in amusement, but then the small red-headed girl felt her pocket vibrate, so she took out her scroll to see that there was a message… from Blake.

It said, 'Answer vid chat. Need to take the power out now!' And then a new application showed up on her screen, a video chat from Blake.

"What the…"

She answered it, and was greeted with the sight of Gage, standing before a man in black with red hair.

"No…..No…. Yang you have to see this!"

Yang nodded, rushed to Ruby and took her scroll out of her hand as both their eyes went wide by the video that Blake was taking.

…

**Meanwhile…**

…

Gage held Javix tightly as he watched Adam pace slowly towards him, and he could hear as Blake pounded against the red electrical shield and screamed at him.

"Gage! Gage you don't have to do this! We can still reason with him I know we can! Just please!"

"*sigh* ….Blake." He sighed. "I'm sorry….. but i'm pretty sure we both know that he made his mind up five minutes ago….."

"...He's right…" Adam growled.

The faunus twirled his red sword with determination as he started to pick up the pace with his walking, so Gage activated Cynica, and also started to walk towards him.

"...This is for my family."

Then, both began to run, Gage with Javix and Cynica, and Adam with Wilt and Blush, but right before they were about about clash, Gage launched himself by jumping in the air, so he could dive.

But, his action didn't phase Adam, as the red-head swung his sword to the left, in one clean and clear swipe, and smiled as he heard the slicing of metal, followed by the collapsing of Gage's feet.

Due to the way that he would fight, he was sure that one slice had finished the job, so he smirked, and lowered his sword in a satisfied manner.

"Hehe…..Pathetic….."

"...Still here."

Then all of a sudden, Adam felt two blades scrape against the back of his head, making him cry out in pain and turn back around to see Gage, completely unharmed but still huffing and puffing….. because unknown to the bull, he just used his semblance to phase through his blade.

Adam just saw him with blood on Cynica's blades, so he charged him and quickly turned his own blade along with his body, and towards Gage's face.

"GRAAAH!"

He quickly swung his head back and made Javix clash against the red blade, making it recoil backwards as a result, but it only gave Adam the chance to kick Gage in the knee, making him stumble backwards and grasp his thigh.

That, allowed Adam to strike again with Wilt, slashing through Gage's clothes and chest cleanly, but not too deep.

"Aaaagh! Fuck!"

He grasped his chest in pain, but feeling his blood only made him fuel with rage, making him attempt to jump and catch the faunus off guard with a downwards slash with Javix, but Adam caught his hand before the knife could make contact and so he head butted Gage hard, making him stagger back.

Then he went for a downwards strike with with Wilt, but Gage quickly crossed Cynica and Javix's blades above his own head, blocking the attack, and it let him hook Wilt's edge and bring it downwards away from himself.

And that, gave Gage the chance to let his right arm become free from their locking of weapons, and punch Adam square in the face, letting Cynica leave two giant slash marks against the redhead's right cheek

"Aaargh! DAMN PEST!- AAGH!"

As the older man cursed, Gage just unhooked Javix from Wilt and socked him in the face again with his left fist, his kukri still in hand.

It disoriented Adam for a second, so Gage quickly swung his knife and cut his opponent's stomach in an upward motion before he backed up and away as he tried to figure out his current situation.

"Fuck….. he made me use my semblance too early…. That's not good.." He thought. He then looked on the ground, and could see multiple splatters of blood, which were mostly from himself due to the after effects of the phasing half of his semblance.

"I'm going to bleed out before he kills me…."

The Bull looked up at him with a grin as some blood came up from his lungs and began to leak out of his mouth, "What Gage? …...are not you ready for another bout?"

He just chuckled back and wiped the blood off of his bleeding chest, "I am….. what….. are you feeling sleepy or something?" he smirked back.

"I have to weaken his aura….. that's the only way of lowering his defense…. But not without losing my strength…" Gage thought.

He tried to think of something, so he gently moved his right hand back to the back of his belt, and gripped two of his throwing picks with his fingers, sliding them halfway out.

"Eh… i'll wing it…. I'm the hero of this story aren't i? I'm suppose to have a sick ass comeback…."

Gage just smiled again, and then threw his two picks without warning, letting them fly and stab into Adam's open chest wound and waistline.

"HAAAAH!"

The older man jolted from the impact, and that gave Gage just the amount of time to make another move towards him. He darted to the left and right quickly before he finally thrusted Cynica forwards like punch, and made it dig deep into his opponent's side.

The redhead snarled and screamed once again, but then he felt the blades be pulled out and saw the 'ghost' start to rush towards him once again.

"HHHRRRRRAAAAH!"

Adam was faced with a spin attack by his opponent, using Cynica first and then Javix as he scraped them against the surface of Wilt and landed on his feet again….. but then, he decided to go all out.

Gage then snarled back at him and started to fully unleash his fury, throwing every slash and scream he had in him with brutal force that the older man had to actually try and determine where the next hit would come from, but it became increasingly hard for him to do that.

Because, almost every time he would try and block, one of Gage's other blades would come from one of his blind spots and jab at him, scraping against his skin resulting in a wound either like a large gash or a small paper cut, and it started to become overwhelming for him.

Also, at this point Blake became surprised that Adam could take a thrashing like that from Gage. (Hehe.) And It seemed almost inevitable that his defense would crumble…. But he just kept taking the hits.

She just kept aiming her scroll at the two, and tried to hide it with the best of her abilities, but then she heard Yang on the other line.

"GAGE! Blake where are you?!"

"I don't know we just followed that hall and ended up here. But I need you to take out the power somehow so this shield will lower! Then just head west and you'll probably find us!"

"Power. Got it. Now... don't underestimate Gage. He can do this. I know he can…" She said.

"I wouldn't even dream about doing that to him Yang..."

Meanwhile, Gage was still up against Adam, but his strikes began to slow due to his very low stamina, so he began to focus on the amount of force rather than his speed.

"Rrrghaaaah!"

He raised his blades into the air and sliced downwards as he crossed them, almost in an x formation before he brought them back up, cutting the sides of both of Adam's wrists.

"Grrrrrr!" He growled. Adam then backed away again, swaying his blade off to the right, which left a large splatter of blood on the white tiled floor. "You fight like a damn child!"

Gage chuckled tiredly, "Hehe… *cough* ….you should be the one who's insulted…. *huff* ...Letting a kid like me make you bleed!" He then flipped Javix again and let it form into it's revolver variant.

"...D…. DAMN YOU!"

All of a sudden, Adam shouted that at him, and his body glowed red along with his hair as he grunted and swayed Wilt once again, but instead hit Javix's barrel, knocking it out of Gage's hands.

His knife clattered against the floor…. All in a single… soundless… fall.

Then… the inner bull in Adam became clear as he roared and charged at Gage in an instant, grappling his own arms around his waist and lifting him up over his head as he started to sprint towards the wall that was behind them.

As his opponent was lifted over his head, the bull suddenly felt the pounding of an elbow twice before Cynica's blades stabbed deep into his back, making him howl in pain before they both made contact with the reinforced wall, and they went right through it.

Gage felt the vertebrae in his own back crack as they went through the wall, and it worsened as Adam threw him away and onto his back, outside into the darkness of night as his neon green aura sparked like a broken light.

He looked up at the hole that was in the wall…. And then it soon was blocked out from his eyes as a glowing red figure stood in front of him, and panted,

"I'm surprised…...*pant* ..…...that really cut deep…"

"What did? *pant* …..My knife.. or my words?"

Adam finally had enough and grabbed onto Gage's foot as he dragged him back inside of the building and threw him again, making him and Mistletoe slide all the way across the room… into Blake's view again.

"Gage! Just hold on a little bit longer!"

He looked up at his friend from the floor, as he was lying face down in front of her, and saw that she was already at the verge of tears while she helplessly watched them fight to the death.

"Please…. You have to…. For her…"

Yet…. He could barely hang onto his stamina as the fatigue started to set in… just as he looked back and saw Adam again, with Wilt in his hands…. However…. His sword's red blade was revving up… almost like a chainsaw.

"Time to say goodbye Gage…."

"No…."

Gage then noticed that both Mistletoe and Javix were lying in front of him, so he grabbed his shotgun and flipped his body just as the older man attempted to stab him…. Which was thwarted, as Wilt stabbed into Mistletoe, instead of Gage's body.

Adam just watched as his blade sawed into the shotgun with ease, all while Gage bared his teeth… but then the blade stopped turning…. And he heard a chuckle come out of the bull.

"I wasn't referring to just _her…."_

As he heard that small remark… Gage felt a little piece of his heart shatter…. As Adam dug Wilt in deeper…. And swung his sword upwards as a loud snap was heard…. And Mistletoe was split into two pieces which fell to the ground.

"Mistletoe….."

He looked at the old and now destroyed weapon while it landed onto the white floor, along with a few pieces of the wood which were carved to make it's hard casing. The wood that his own mother carved…. And that brought back a few memories.

"_I called it Mistletoe because if you're caught dead under it's barrel, you'll have to kiss it if you don't want me shoot ya!" _

He remembered Miriam telling him that all those years ago….. but still even recent memories lingered of him with his beloved shotgun. Like the time he gave Yang Mistletoe in Green Bean's barn…. And taught her how to aim it correctly.

"Y_ou're letting me use Mistletoe?"_

_"Yeah, it means a lot to me, and so do you! So be careful!"_

Gage let those sentences repeat in his head for only a few moments before he remembered… that he was fighting for Yang, his mother, and father right now.

So in a fuel of rage, he reached back for Javix and growled as he aimed the revolver at one of Adam's kneecaps, and fired one bullet straight through it.

"GAAAH!"

The faunus screamed once again as he grasped his knee, so Gage got up again and fired another round into his right shoulder, causing him to be pushed back a few feet….. but that didn't make him yield. Not yet.

Instead, Wilt was nearly slammed down on top of Gage again, but he quickly curved his head to the right and avoided it and allowed him to become close enough to tackle Adam down to the floor.

They both fell onto the ground in a struggle. The Ghost on top and the Raging Bull on the bottom with his arms at his side…. and Gage saw that Wilt was still in his grasp, so he cocked back the hammer of his pistol again and shot his palm, point blank.

It made him let go of the sword, but it just made red-headed man angrier as he grabbed Gage by his throat and made them flip so that he was on the bottom…. Which knocked the revolver away from them, giving Adam the upper hand as he started to strangle the ghost with all his strength.

"*pant* …...There's no going back Gage. Not from this and what i'm going to do to Blake. And I won't feel any sympathy for either of you…. Or that blonde girl that i've been wanting to meet… so eagerly."

"Rrrgh! I'm gonna punch a hole through your heart if you break hers!" He fired back at the villain.

"Such big talk... from a man about to die."

Gage wrapped his own hand around his opponent's neck as he was pinned below him…. But then his other free hand quickly pulled his last throwing pick out from the rear of his belt.

"SHUT UP!"

Then, he held the pick like a knife and jabbed it into the side of Adam's forehead continuously, making blood ooze out of his skull…. Yet all it did was piss the bull off even more, and pick up Wilt one more time…

"AARGH! …...Gage, you want to know what most people say about revenge? ...*huff* …'YOU BETTER BE READY TO DIG TWO GRAVES'!"

Just as he yelled that at the man under him, Adam grabbed Gage's left hand and threw it down onto the ground, knocking the nail out out his hand… and then he used Wilt to stab through his left palm, and into the floor. Pinning his hand to the ground as he screamed loud as he possibly could.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

His head fell back onto the white tile as he started gasping for air just as Blake cried his name again,

"GAGE!"

…

**Meanwhile…**

…

Ruby covered her mouth and tried to stay strong like Gage had told her to do… and she prevailed at keeping her cool while everyone else kept looking for a turn off switch for the electrical shields.

Sun and Neptune had gone searching down the hall outside the server room while Yang tried to look on the main computer, and Weiss tried to watch the files wipe and be pulled onto the blondes scroll as calmly as she could.

"Weiss what are we at?" Yang asked Weiss.

"Sixty percent." She answered, trying not to let her nervousness show in her own voice.

"Ruby?! How's he doing?"

"G….Gage isn't holding up as well as I thought he would! We need to find that power switch now Yang!"

"Shit!"

Yang then gripped the sides of her head in frustration as Weiss looked down at the floor, trying to hide her worried expression from everyone….. but that's when she saw that there were plugs that went to different sources in the floor.

"Yang…. Maybe we should take a chance…. Just this once."

"What?"

She pointed down at the floor, "There's a lot of plug-ins to this thing probably to any other computers in the building… so maybe if we destroy this thing, it'll do more damage than we thought it would."

"You're talking about destroying the supercomputer…. after everything that we've been through?! He wouldn't want that!" The brawler asked with closed fists.

Ruby watched the video, and saw that Adam took the blade out of his left hand, and began to pick Gage up by his throat like he was almost weightless.

"Yang, would you rather have him be dead, or just disappointed?!" The rose screamed. "I know you don't want him to die! None of us do! Besides, there'll always be another day to find answers, whether they come to us or if we have to find them ourselves."

Yang let her hands fall…. And glanced at her scroll.

The download was only at sixty seven percent as she took it out of the access port and backed away from it… while she let her right gauntlet activate.

"You're right Ruby…."

She then aimed Ember Celica at the main module, which was under the giant screen, and sighed heavily.

"*sigh*...I'm sorry Gage. But she's right. There'll always be another day."

"*BANG!*"

…

Blake still helplessly watched as her two friends fought each other, and just as Gage was thrown away again, landing across the room on his back.

"*sigh* Just like the rest of your race, weak and pathetic." Adam said to him as he slowly stepped towards him with Wilt at his side.

Gage just grasped his left hand as he sat up, and looked back at him while his aura was now nearly depleted.

"...Look me in the eye and say that…" He muttered.

"Gage just stop it!" Blake screamed.

The older man glanced back at his old apprentice and laughed as he grasped the back of Gage's neck and lifted him up in the air and turned his body so he could look him in the eyes,

"Gaigus Sim….. My face is going to be the last thing your _pathetic_, and _weak_ eyes will ever see!"

Then, he felt Wilt's edge be pressed against his chest and begin to dig slowly into his abdomen… but then…

Blake suddenly heard a huge bang as the red shield in front of her disappeared and deactivated. She blinked twice before she realized it, but that was all the time she needed to lookup, step forward, and aim Gambol Shroud at Adam's back.

"Adam! Stop!" She said as she cocked the pistol.

He stopped, and looked back at her while Gage felt the blade stop being pushed into himself, "My love….. like said before, there's no going back Blake." he growled.

"Adam… you're my friend. Gage is too. And I don't want to see either of you die today. Because no one has to."

Adam simply lowered his stature, but kept Wilt close to Gage's stomach, "You know what i've done…. I can't just forget it. That's not how I was raised."

"But you can still let go of it. That's what I did after I….. left the White Fang. And if I can do it…. I know you can. You're stronger than me I know it, so that means I know that you can let go….. of all of it. And nobody has to die."

But…. Then Gage noticed that she was also lowering her stature, and was close to almost lower her pistol.

"If we can all just lower our weapons… and walk through that door behind you…. then we can all walk away from this and leave… together."

Her mentor sighed and looked at the man he was slowly choking, "Blake….. me and him can't possibly put aside our differences….. or what I did to him. He'd just kill me in my sleep….. am I right Gage?"

"...Only If you don't help us…" He answered.

Gage then looked at Blake and smiled, so she smiled back and completely lowered Gambol Shroud,

"See? We can all come back from something. Even the three of us. I know that we've all done the worst kind of things just to stay alive…. But me and Gage were able to prevail and find something good in this world. We changed for the good. So I think we all can…. Even you….

...So please Adam…. come with us… because if you do… then I know we all can change for the good."

He looked back at his old friend… with what seemed like a remorseful expression, which Gage saw and grinned at, despite how broken he felt.

"But Blake….."

Then out of the blue…. Adam smiled evilly and chuckled maniacally as he began to put pressure on Gage's windpipe.

"...I don't want to change!"

And so finally, The Raging Bull brought The Ghost closer, and stabbed Gage with Wilt's blade, impaling him. It went right through his abdomen and out his back, all while Blake watched her friend's turquoise eyes become huge and gasp as his head rested against Adam's shoulder blade.

Wilt's thin blade was quickly retracted from Gage's body just as his knees gave out and Blake screamed loudly.

"GAAAGE!"

She then raised her pistol and fired twice at Adam, which eliminated whatever percentage

of his Aura that he had left….. yet it made him roar as his aura glowed red one last time, allowing him to turn back around and give out one last swing towards her while Gage stumbled away.

The slice did not harm Blake, but his aura made the strike lethal enough to create a shockwave and knock her back onto the ground.

Gage fell to his knees as he looked down and held his stomach, trying to cover the… 'wound' as much as he could while he gagged and watched the red-head slowly walk to his friend on the floor.

"*pant* *pant* ….. Blake….."

He then put on hand on the white tiled floor, and tried to raise himself back up as he crawled and watched Blake cower in fear while their enemy approach her slowly with Wilt in his hands.

"*huff*...You leave her be!"

Gage got off of the floor unarmed and ran to Adam as the bull turned and smiled at him. But the older man wrapped his arms around The Ghost's shoulders, allowing them to be face to face.

"Heh, what are you going to do now, you waste of breath?!"

"...Waste of breath?" Gage thought….

He… strangely looked down at Adam's throat….. and chuckled as he made the bull become caught off guard… by the fact that Gage's eyes were not Turquoise anymore... but glowing. Bright. Red.

"...That's funny…"

"W-What?" The Bull asked.

"HRRRRAAAAH!"

Then, Gage roared and bit down onto the side of Adam's throat until he could feel his teeth sink in while he heard his enemy scream like a banshee.

He began to feel and taste blood as it began to flow down his tongue and throat just as his teeth sank in even harder, all while a small blood stream came loose and hit Blake in the face as she tried to get back up.

And so, Gage bit down once more but harder, and began to pull away from Adam, causing the skin on his neck to get caught in his teeth…. And separate from his opponent's throat. Causing even more blood to squirt over Gage's mouth and neck as he tilted his head towards the ground and spat out the raw flesh.

The redhead nearly yelled out and pushed himself away from Gage as he grasped and covered his neck while he began to audibly choke on his own blood.

Blake just covered her mouth as Gage fell onto his back, and Adam started to fast walk away from the two while his blood wouldn't stop pouring onto the ground.

"R….. Roman… H-Help….." He croaked.

She looked at Gage on the ground below. He was smiling… and panting as the blood stained his mouth, lips and chin, and as his eyes turned back to their normal bright blue color.

"*pant* ...That's right you mother…...run!" He coughed.

Blake was about to give chase, but then something suddenly hit the wall that her mentor was running to, causing it to explode and knock her onto her back.

"Ooof! *huff* …..Damn it…."

She soon sat up, but saw that he was gone. And there was a giant hole in the wall. But now that was the least of their worries…. As Gage's eyes had closed.

So, she started to crawl slowly to him, and she soon hovered over him.. but sobbed when she saw that he was still holding his stomach.

"*sniffle*...Gage….."

She began to unbutton his sage leather jacket, and he smiled at her as he spoke again, "Wait….. Blake-"

His jacket popped open, so she lifted his black shirt up…. And saw no stab wound. All that was there was the cut on his chest that he had received earlier, so she looked away from his abs and felt his hand meet hers while he laughed.

"Hehe…. You know…. *cough* ...My mom always said that my semblance was a gift…." Gage said as his nose began to bleed.

*sniffle* Hah…..Hahahaha! *gasp*" Blake just looked down at him and began to laugh still as the tears came down as well.

"That's what the dumbass gets for picking the red sword….-"

"GAGE! BLAKE!"

They both looked back, and saw Yang sprint out of the doorway that was behind them, and she was quickly followed by Ruby, Weiss, Sun, and Neptune.

Yang rushed to Gage's side and sat next to Blake as she knelt down and hugged him as tightly as she could,

"C... Care-Bear I'm here! Y...You're okay… right?"

"You should see Adam Yang…. I guess you can say our fight left him….. breathless….."

He then laughed and shook his head, "Okay but seriously, I fully used my semblance twice….. but I would be alot worse if I didnt…"

"Oh no…. Then we have to get you out of here… now."

…

Adam was running towards Roman's airship while his vision began to fade and the blood kept coming down from his neck

"Crap man what happened to you?! A Vampire?!"

He just ignored him and climbed into the bulkhead as two soldiers mounted one of the railgun turrets on the side door, for Roman.

"A….. Ghost…."

"Guess he wasn't as weak as you thought he was Adam."

"S…. Shut up!"

One soldier quickly took off his shirt and covered Adam's bleeding neck, so he looked over into the cockpit and yelled at the pilot while more blood came out of his mouth.

"T-Tell everyone on the ground to kill them! And Roman, you better shoot them with the railgun!"

"All teams move in! Burn their mongrel hides!"

…

"Yang…. *pant*"

Gage mumbled her name as Yang grabbed onto his hood and dragged him into cover next to the giant hole in the wall.

"...They're coming I know Gage. But we're going to fight back…" She then handed Gage Javix as it was in it's revolver form, and kissed his cheek gently. "So you just rest and focus on breathing… only shoot if one of them gets inside…"

"G….Got it."

"*Bang!* They're coming!" Sun yelled as he shot one of his gunchucks.

Gage glanced at the other side of the hole, and saw Ruby as she… aimed outside… and as she loaded the AP magazine into Crescent Rose,

"Weiss, Blake, Yang! Make them pull back! And Neptune focus on that Bulkhead!"

He smiled as she commanded her team… and looked down as he held his hands in front of his face as he heard multiple bullets whiz through the air above him.

His left hand was still gushing red blood from the stab wound that Adam left, while the other one just had a few drops of blood on the outer part of his glove and his skin.

And as he looked at it… he just… reminisced about things... a lot of things, mostly because of the delusions accompanied with blood loss…. But he still was thinking. About… how the word Desertion strangely gave him both sides of life. Good and Bad sides…. Like… meeting Yang... and the rest of Team RWBY.

But at the cost of losing everything he cared for in his previous life.

"_We're not something out of a storybook Gage. Our duty, as Huntsmen and Huntresses is to protect Remnant, humanity…. And all living beings on this planet from the creatures of Grimm. No matter the cost."_

Gage remembered his mother also saying this to him once… when he asked what it was like being the hero from a fairytale. He never really payed attention to what her words meant because of his romanticized ideas… but now he understood. And he always understood… he just needed to find something… or someone he would want to protect.

That's when he… looked at Yang while his eyes began to feel heavy…. And she took noticed as she fired a round off with Ember Celica,

"Gage!"

She kneeled next time while he sat against the wall, and then she grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Don't fall asleep! We're almost done!"

Ruby, and Blake both started to fire wildly at whatever was outside of the giant hole, and each shot was accompanied by some sort of groan or yelp.

"It's….. not up to me anymore... Yang…."

Gage then showed her his hands,making her lilac eyes become huge as she turned away from him and tugged on Blake's leg, right when the cat faunus fired another shot,

"Blake we need to go! He's not going to make it if we don't leave now!"

"Okay! Weiss we need to move him! Use your glyphs to cover us!"

"On it!"

Weiss faced Blake and raised her hand so one of her glyphs would form in front of her and Yang, so they both got Gage on his feet and he leaned and put his arm around his girlfriend for support while they both had their weapons ready.

"Yang..." He whispered.

She quickly looked at her lover… just as he took one step outside and smiled painfully as all three of them stepped out and went ahead.

"...I'm not falling asleep unless I'm in a bed with you in it…"

They all stepped over their cover, and tried to move as fast as they could while Ruby, Weiss, Sun, and Neptune followed, all running across the blacktop of the shipyard.

Gage limped past many unconscious White Fang soldiers while he held onto Yang…. But that's when he looked up… and saw a bulkhead airship above them. And it was glowing blue.

"The hell…. Is that…."

Yang looked up at it too just as Sun spotted it and heard an explosion land right behind him and made him jump with fear. "What the fuck?!"

Weiss noticed that as well and pointed at the ship in the sky with Myrtenaster as she formed another glyph above them,

"It's targeting us!"

Blake sighed, "It's that damn weapon they stole from Atlas!" And then her and Yang both started to shoot at the ship while some of the soldiers on the ground attempted to crawl away just as another explosion occurred right behind Neptune.

"Holy shit!"

"Go! *cough* Go!"

Yang was about to just pick up Gage as he started to slow down and pant, but then suddenly, a sharp rod was planted into the ground next to her foot… and it was almost like time slowed down.

Gage saw that Yang was the closest to it, so he immediately pulled her away from it while he stepped forward and activated his aura as he yelled out,

"MOVE!"

"*BANG!*

…

After the loud bang sounded out, the ground shook and nearly lifted upwards as the rod exploded, sending pieces of concrete everywhere and pushing everyone else away.

Gage was blown back with Yang, and they both landed next to each other as they both fell their ears ring and fell unconscious. But soon, he woke up to the sound of footsteps and Yang's unconscious humming.

"Wha….."

"Human Scum…."

He opened his eyes and saw that a White Fang soldier was holding a rifle to Yang's head… and was almost close to pulling the trigger.

"...You're not taking... my sunshine… away."

Without alerting him, Gage slyly pulled his pistol up as it was still in his hand, and squeezed the trigger immediately as it's barrel connected with the soldier's chin, sending a bullet through his brain and killing him instantly.

The man's blood and brains shot out of the back of his head, and his body fell back with a loud thud as Gage turned to Yang….. and saw that she was okay.

She was starting to regain her consciousness, so he smiled…. Until he looked up and saw Ruby lying on the ground as she was audibly struggling.

"Grrrr! Come on! Budge darn it!"

"Ruby….." Yang whispered.

Gage heard her utter her sister's name as her eyes looked like they were about to open again, so he kissed the top of her head quickly before he got up and ran towards Ruby as she spotted him.

"Gage! I need help, i-i'm stuck!"

The small girl then tugged on her right leg, which was stuck under some rubble which looked to be made of concrete.

"Is it… *pant* ...alright?"

"Its stuck and it really hurts, but it's not broken I think…" She answered.

He nodded, kneeled in front of her and tried to pull off the rubble, but it was hard to do with the ounce of strength that he had left, "Okay…. i need you to help me lift okay? One. Two. Three-"

"*BANG!*"

Gage and Ruby looked back up into sky again, and saw the enemy bulkhead as it flew away…. However, there was a flaming projectile that was moving quickly towards her right side, making him panic.

"OKAY PULL! RRRRRGH!"

They both then tried to lift it, and it did move, but very slowly right as they stopped and let it rest so she could wedge her foot out….. but still it didn't budge.

"*pant* *pant*... Shit. Just ignore that bright light! One more time Ruby! Pull!"

Gage started to pull again, but Ruby just kept looking at the incoming projectile as it began to shine like a star in the sky,

"Oh no. Its coming in too fast! You have to move! NOW!" She yelled at him.

"No! Damn it Ruby I made a promise…."

She immediately sighed, and looked Gage in the eyes as her silver saucers began to well up with water as his turquoise eyes did too.

"...It's okay Gage. You have to move now. Please… just go!"

"I am not leaving you like this….. *sniffle* ….. You're my friend Ruby….."

He brought her in, and wrapped his arms around her while she sniffled and hugged him back.

But then Ruby felt his hand grasp her shoulder…. And her body started to glow red along with her aura…. And Gage smiled at her while she almost screamed at him.

"G….. Gage... no! What are you doing!"

She knew what he was doing. He was giving her every last bit of his Aura that he could, to shield her entirely from the blast, while his own body would be left completely exposed to any harm!

"i'm saving you."

He then held her in place as she squirmed and began to pound his chest violently as her tears began to fall…. Just as Gage remembered something he said to her…. The moment that he stepped onto that airship all those months ago at Mountain Glenn.

"Hey….. Ruby…."

"*sniffle* Gage- *GASP!*"

A huge splatter of blood then coated her face… as the rod from the railgun became planted in his left bicep… and then, Yang got up and looked at them just as Gage finished his…. goodbye.

"...Thank you."

Another explosion then erupted where Gage and Ruby stood and as Yang watched. Yet, all she could do was breathe, blink and cry along with everyone else as she saw the two people she loved the most in this world be consumed by the fiery blast.

"NOOO!"


	57. This Sorrowful Life

"_**Your hopes have become my burden… I will find my own liberation…"**_

**Song: **Forever by Casey Lee Williams

…

Gage screamed as the bang faded, and felt something separate from his body as he was blown away from Ruby… and blood splattered against the left side of his face. He tumbled as he landed on his side but eventually stopped and laid on his back while rubble covered his left arm and his eyelids started to become even heavier...

His head rested on the concrete ground… and he had a clear view of the shattered moon above him while he heard muffled yelling and he... began to feel…. tired.

The droplets of blood rolled down the left side of his face just as he tried to grip the floor… but strangely, he couldn't feel his left hand anymore. The whole left side of his body was numb in fact, and he couldn't move.

"What's the matter Gage….. why can't you… get up?" He asked himself.

Gage smiled at the night sky and its stars….. while his ability to hear returned to him… and the numbness began to fade. Letting him begin to feel the pain in silence…. Until he heard Yang and Ruby sobbing.

He tilted his head slightly to the left, and saw the blonde cradling her little sister like a baby….. Yet… there was nothing wrong with her. Ruby was fine aside from what she just saw…. And now both of them were sobbing, but alright as their friends all got up and crowded around them.

"They're….. safe….. all of them….. good. *cough*..."

Ruby then looked at Gage as he laid on the floor covered in blood, and pointed to him while Yang raised her head back up.

"G… *sniffle* …..Gage ….H …He…."

The blonde then set her little sister down and almost took a dive as she dashed towards her now mangled boyfriend as Weiss, Blake, Sun, and Neptune watched her begin to become uneasy as she approached him.

"*sniffle* …...Gage?! Gage!"

She saw that he was on his side and his knee was bent as a piece of concrete laid on top of his left arm, so she dusted him off and nearly started to bawl when she looked back at everyone,

"Blake! *gasp* ….someone call an Ambulance! *gasp* ...Please!"

"Y…..Yang…."

The blonde just ignored Gage's attempt to speak and started to move all the rubble that was ontop of him.

"Shhhh! *sniffle* Just don't talk! Just… let me get this off of you- *GASP!*"

As Yang moved all the pieces with concrete… she moved the huge piece off of him last and covered her mouth as she knelt down beside him and let the tears fall uncontrollably while her eyes shut.

Everyone then went wide-eyed as they looked at him. Ruby just looked down and almost screamed, Blake hugged Sun tightly, and Weiss fell to her knees as well while Neptune just stood there .

However…. Gage didn't know what they were looking at, so he… looked down at his left arm and didn't even flinch at the gruesome sight.

His left arm… had been blown apart into two different pieces. Everything even under his bicep was basically gone… and his forearm and hand were lying on the ground... while whatever was left of his arm was bleeding non stop, and left a large pool of blood on the dark floor.

And that's when Gage felt Yang's hand move against his cheek, raising his head up so instead he would be looking into her teary lilac eyes instead of the…. severed limb.

"Yang…. I… lov-"

Yang simply nodded and gasped while she stared into his turquoise eyes.

"I…. *gasp* ...I know you do…. and… I promise, everything's… *sniffle* …..everything's going to be alright. We're gonna go home now Care-Bear…. We're….. *gasp* …..we're gonna….."

Gage just looked back at her and placed his right, and now only hand against her cheek while he started to force himself to breathe,

"Yang….. I…. I can't move…."

"I know….. I….*gasp* ….I need to stop the bleeding or something….." She sniffled as she grabbed onto his open wound and ripped sleeve.

Gage tried to take off the bandana that was on his right bicep with that same arm, but Yang just shook her head and batted his hand away.

"No! *gasp* …I don't want anymore blood on that thing!"

She instead took off her orange infinity scarf and wrapped it around where the separation occurred before she tied his ripped jacket sleeve to stop it from bleeding too much.

"B….*sniffle* ...Blake?" Yang asked as she turned and saw her partner with her scroll to her ear.

"They're... *sniffle* ….on their way Yang. But we…. We have to get out onto the street first before they get here!"

"Okay…"

Yang looked at Gage again and held his head up as his breaths started to become even more labored and silent,

"*sniffle* Gage. They're on their way. *gasp* ….Just hold on please. i'll carry you!"

She then put her hands under his neck and legs so she could carry her lover bridal style, with his arm wrapped around her neck while his stump just hanged….. and he looked up at the moon and smiled again,

"Yang…... look at the moon….. I don't know why…. But I just… always feel safe when I look at it at night….. even in a time like right now…."

Yang and everyone started to fast walk towards the entrance of the docks, but then she smiled back tearfully and pointed at the stars above them.

"Gage…. Listen. Your life, *gasp* ...is like the stars surrounding it. *sniffle* ...it has to keep going!"

He just nodded... while his vision darkened and as the sounds of sirens could be heard from across the city, causing Yang to start sprinting ahead of everyone as she carried him.

"Hey! Just look at me! *gasp* ...don't fall asleep!"

Gage's eyes drooped slowly as his heart kept beating as fast as his friend's footsteps, and just as he began to feel.. cold.

"Yang….. I think that bed I was talking about… might be out of the question…. Soon…"

She heard him clearly, but she chose just to ignore it and continue to run down to the from from of the docks, following the sound of the sirens...

…

Everyone found the entrance as Yang shoulder charged the front metal gate, making them fly open as two cop cars and an Ambulance pulled up in front of them.

However, she ignored the police, and went straight for the ambulance, which was parked parallel along the curb just as the back doors opened.

"Ma'am what happened?!"

She ignored one of the officers, and carried Gage to the back of the ambulance while the EMT watched her as she climbed up into the back of the vehicle.

"Ma'am I can pull the stretcher out-"

"There's no time!"

Yang got up, and gently rested Gage on top of the stretcher while the other man peeked out the back and at her other friends.

"We can take one more back here but we have to leave. Now!"

The blonde simply popped out from behind behind man and signaled towards her little sister, "Ruby! Come on."

"O….Okay!"

The small girl quickly ran and climbed into the back of the vehicle, as her older sister looked towards her partner,

"Blake….. just explain everything to them as best as you can… and then come find us."

"Okay Yang…." she nodded as she wiped her eyes.

"Alright! Let's roll out!" The man then shouted that, and shut the doors while the vehicle began to move and the sirens blared loudly from above all of them.

And then, Ruby and Yang both turned their attention to Gage. Ruby moved to his left side while her older sister was on the right, desperately holding her boyfriend's only hand as he laid on the stretcher.

"Alright. What's his name?" The EMT asked as he saw Gage's severed arm and other cuts.

"Gage… *sniffle* ...Sim…."

The man then turned to a small computer that was on the side of the ambulance's wall, and began to type Gage's name into it's small keyboard.

"Gage Sim… alright I got him. His blood type is B positive…-"

"Good get a blood bag, but is he going to be okay?!" Yang blurted out as she looked the man dead in the eyes.

He only glanced at Gage's body, and sighed heavily, "He's lost a lot of blood ma'am, so at this point… *sigh* …..it's hard to tell. But…. If you have something to say to him, then now would be the time."

"So….. it's going to be like that…." Gage whispered.

Ruby nearly broke down because of the man's words, and she shook Gage as she looked at him with sorrow,

"Gage *gasp* I'm sorry! You trusted me! *gasp* …..You trusted me and I failed you….. *sniffle* …."

"I…..It's okay… Ruby… no… sweat…." He whispered.

As he whispered, Yang used her own Aura to close most of his wounds and the EMT jabbed a needle into his right wrist to give him some blood….. but still Gage felt his body become slower.

"I told you that you can't ever be ready for it… and neither was I…. I guess…"

He then looked at his stub, and saw that the blood was leaking through the knot that Yang had tied around his sleeve… so he laid his head back and blinked twice.

"But…. *gulp* ….Shit happens…." He smirked.

Yang held onto his hand, and stared into his eyes as he looked up, "Gage. Everything's going to be fine. *sniffle* You'll make it through this. I know you can…"

"Yang… I don't even know... anymore….."

Her mouth went agape at his response, so he just caressed her cheek gently and wiped one of her tears away with his thumb,

"You can't… *gasp* ...Say that!" She growled with closed eyes.

"You don't know…. Either… Taiyo-chan…. I can see it… in your eyes. You don't know how this could end either..."

"Gage come on. *gasp* You can't mean that! You're talking about yourself dying…. You don't want that to happen!" Ruby choked out.

Gage's breaths began to grow quieter while he squeezed his lover's hand, and he even began to slightly wheeze as he tried to speak again, "I don't… but… that's not my choice to make…. It's fate's now….."

The two girls eyes started to drip with tears again, and their voices grew weak and shaky along with his own…

"Yang… Ruby… just…. Listen to me…."

Those words alone made them both come closer… and even the EMT started to listen in on them as well while he unwrapped Gage's sleeve and started to treat the point of separation properly,

"I''ve…. always hated This Sorrowful Life… but… that was until I met the two of you…. you two gave me hope… in this dark world…. so much that I wanted to try and save it. To save it for someone I considered… my best friend, even though they're…. So much younger than me….. and then there was the other… one. The one that I wanted to… go on dates with… make love with… and maybe even have a kid with… as long as I could have them in my life. So I could spend the rest of my life with them….. and I even promised to do it….. but... I guess i'll be able to fulfill that promise… today…. So… thank you both… for finding me that one day…. And giving me a whole new list of reasons to live…."

With each word his spoke…. Gage was breaking down in some way, whether it was physically or something Inside of him… that was keeping himself alive.

"And you're… *exhale* ….going to keep on living… Care-Bear…."

"Don't….. be sure….. of anything yet…" He said in between struggled breaths. "I love you….. but you need to be strong too….. no matter what happens….."

The blonde brawler… just took in another shaky breath… and looked at Gage while she finally gave in… and physically reached her breaking point, causing her to cry her eyes out….

"Gage! *gasp* ….Just, *gasp* …..just stop… *gasp* ...please….."

Yang raised her head up from him, and hugged him tightly while the EMT watched them and Ruby stood behind her sister… just as Gage started to speak once more,

"Yang... let me ask you something….. just one last thing... It won't hurt... I promise…... W….. What was I to you?" He asked her softly.

"*sniffle* W-What do you mean?" She asked him. "You're…. You're the person i love. The person I want to have a promising future with. You're… the one I love. The…..*gasp* ….the one i'll always love."

"I mean…. Before all that…. when we... first met."

Yang smiled and looked away for a split second, "I…*gasp* …..I don't know. You…. Tried to act so carefree…. Like me… but I could always tell it was just a front… to hide the pain. From me… and yourself….. "

"Heh….. I was just like a Ghost. Wasn't I?"

"What?"

Gage looked up at the ceiling of the ambulance and clenched his fist as he went on,

"Feelings…..*pant* ….passed right through me, didn't they? So cold... and unforgiving in every choice i made in my life… but…. Hey…. That's how I met you… wasn't it? And now…..you're right here… by my side…. in my….. final moment-"

Ruby then held onto his left side and shook him softly, "Don't talk Gage, just save your strength..."

"I don't need it….." He replied with a tearful smile. "...I need you two to be strong for me. Strong enough to do the one thing you've both never done before in your lives… so... can you please just be strong enough to allow yourself to….."

"... *sniffle* ...Can you just… let this go? Let go of whatever happens to me….. if not for your sake, then for me…. Because I…. *gasp* ….. I don't want to haunt you two for the rest of your lives!"

"*gasp* …. Maybe then… I won't be a ghost any longer..."

Yang just… couldn't take it. She let out a heavy struggled breath and rested her head onto Gage's chest as she held his hand.

"Gage… *sniffle …it was my job to take care of you…. To do my part and i-"

But then he smiled again, and let his breathing begin to slow as he looked at her and brushed the back of her head with his only hand,

"Yang... We… *exhale* ….Were suppose to take care... of each other….. and we did…" He said, as he began to cry too.

While he too sobbed, he grinned and decided to ask her… one last question. He just wanted her to make sure of something before he…. Had to go.

"This time….. I want you to promise me something instead Yang. I…...I want you to promise me, that if i don't…. make it….. then please…. Make sure that you make the next person you love… as happy as I was….. for me…."

"*sniffle* ….. Gagey….. *gasp* ….. No!"

Then the blonde began to bawl as she rested her head on his stomach, all while she hugged and squeezed his body with all her might… as a way to not let go of him,

"I don't want to sleep at night without you….*gasp* ….I don't want to say goodbye to you…. *sniffle* ...and I don't want you to go away!"

As he heard her plea… his turquoise colored eyes faded….. and was replaced with…. Silver eyes. Silver… colored irises as he exhaled heavily… and reached for his bandana with the same arm again.

"I know…. That…. You don't want to let go of me….. Yang….. and I don't want to…. Let go of you either…. So… take this…."

He held the dark green rag out to her, so she grasped his hand tightly, both holding onto the rag as they wept. Together. "But… *sniffle* ...Gage ….that's yours…" she sniffled.

He smirked again….. but tiredly. He couldn't tell her… but he was starting to feel himself slipping away, from her... and this cruel world.

And as she held his hand… she ignored his silver eyes when she saw him freeze for a moment and his eyes close. So she shook him slightly, "G...Gage?!" Yet he still opened his eyes again, and continued until he would eventually run out of breath.

"I love you... so…. Keep it… Yang. That way… if you do... Then i'll never really be gone…. Even if you can't see me….. and…. I'll keep…. At least one of my promises…. because…. then…. that way..."

But when his breath exited through his lungs… it became his last one. As his heartbeat slowed along with his words… and his eyes stopped shining brightly… like they always did when he looked at Yang… his first love.

"...I'll always be with you…. Forever…"

Gage gave one last tiny smile… as his hand fell slowly from Yang's grasp… while his eyes closed shut…. And his head turned away from her. All as that final breath was heard.

Yang heard it… and immediately looked down at him, shaking him again as she closed her fist around his bandana,

"Gage? GAGE!"

No response. No movement. No nothing from him. He just… layed there in silence as Ruby just hugged Yang from behind, trying her best to pull her away as she sobbed loudly.

But for Yang…. Everything went quiet. And all she could hear was white noise as the EMT pounded on the front of the vehicle while he placed a respirator over Gage's mouth. However, that only made Yang bow her head and attempt to scream his name, all while her tears fell and she was kept back by her younger sister, who was trying not to look at her fallen friend.

Yet….. she still heard nothing. Not even the sirens that were above her, or her and the EMT's yelling. Just the white noise that filled her eardrums as she screamed as loud as she could and saw that Gage was….. still unmoved while she crumpled his bandana in her palm.

She didn't know why. She didn't know how it happened… but her one true and only love… was now gone. The one thing she was scared of losing. Her happiness…. was taken from her….… like a bright light going out…... But… then again…. That's the thing about happiness.

You never know it's truly there until it's taken away from you….


	58. Time To Say Goodbye

"_**Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided and easily processed... Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than its would be judgement…."**_

**Song: **All Our Days by Casey Lee Williams

…

The color white.

It was all Gage could see. As he felt his back lay against a soft… cold surface while he could hear the howls of cold winds… and distant wolves as the cold temperature began to set in.

"...Where am I?"

He sat up, and placed his right hand on the ground, which started to freeze as he felt the cold sensation of snow and ice against his fingertips.

Then he tried to touch the ground with his other hand… but then he saw that his left arm was still gone. But wasn't bleeding anymore. Instead his ripped sleeve was just tied up.

"Oh…... *sigh* …..I guess there really is no going back now…"

Gage decided to finally sit up, but looked down at the snow as he held his forehead, trying to remember what just happened, and what he could remember.

"I just…. Died. Didn't I?" He asked himself as he looked up, and saw what surrounded him.

He could see that… he was on a cliff side. In a clearing that was surrounded by black trees with white leaves… and there appeared to be a gravestone on the edge of the cliff as well.

So, he stood up and stared while he began to walk towards it, "Wait…. I've been here before. In a dream…. Or something If I can remember…."

"_Gage…. as long as you're with us... you are home."_

"Gah! *sharp inhale* ….Yeah…. Now I do… weird episode with dead parents…." He said quietly while he held his forehead. "I guess it was… leading up to all this…"

He then slowly trudged through the snow... and stood in front of the plaque. It had Ruby's symbol carved into it, and the name Summer Rose was etched under it. Along with the words,

"Thus Kindly I Scatter….."

Gage just read the words… and smiled as he stared at the stone inconsolably… and remembered Yang and Ruby.

"Heh….. I guess, even in the end, I got to meet at least one their parents…. Not the way I wanted to however…."

He then just sat down slowly in front of the stone and looked at his missing arm like… it's always been there. So he… lowered his stature… and gave up. All while he looked out towards the snowy abyss below.

"Even after everything I preached…. The battles I fought….. the commitments I've made… all for her… didn't save me in the end… I mean…. *sniffle* ….

Gage covered his eyes to try and block out the world that he was brought into, and let the tears come.

…...I didn't even get to say goodbye…."

He nearly began to squeeze his forehead while he felt the droplet of water roll down the side of his face, and smiled once again,

"How am I even crying right now? I'm suppose to be dead aren't I? *sniffle* …..I mean come on…."

Then… as it fell from his cheek.. the tear turned white and scattered… like the petals of a white flower, which made him bend his knees and hug them as he brought them close to his chest….. which was when he pressed his head against them… and noticed something that…. Made his heart break… and also scatter. Not physically of course, but…. He still felt it.

And the thing that made him feel this way… was the fact that his bandana was gone. It wasn't wrapped around his right bicep like it normally was….. but he guessed it was still in the hands of his lover. Yang.

But….. with it gone….. it only made him feel worse. Because now, he truly felt alone. As he felt that his family was always holding onto it… so now it's the first time he's…. Ever really felt like he was by himself. And now, he'was going to have to spend the rest of eternity in this forest by himself… cold… and alone…. or so he thought.

"All of that… just to spend the rest of eternity alone…. The one thing I didn't want …. To be…. *sniffle* …...to be alone again… and away from her… from Yang…. *gasp* ….. damn it…."

Gage looked up at the gravestone… before he reached into the inner pocket of his sage leather jacket…. And pulled out a photograph. He didn't know how it was there, but… it was one of the photos he and Yang took at that fare a few months ago… in that photo booth on the docks.

It was of him… and Yang. They were both sitting next to each other, while she rested her head on his shoulder, and he was holding her hand tightly as they both smiled and looked towards the camera.

He looked at it, and held it with his one hand as he cracked and started to sob… while he spoke to it. To her.

"I saw what we could do today…. *sniffle* ….what we could do if we work together….. we could… *sniffle* ….rebuild this dark world….. all while we… *sniffle* ...we could go on more adventures…. More dates…. we… we could...… Grow old together….. have a kid together…. Start a life together….. *sniffle* ...everything you kept teasing me about is possible… all of that I see it now…."

Then he just blocked himself out of the photo and... stared into her lilac eyes while he choked up again and let his tears fall and scatter,

"Because when I was on that airship with you…. And you looked at me…. I knew…. I knew I had a life again… because I had this feeling…. And it took me a while… *sniffle* ...to remember what that was….. *gasp* …...Because I haven't felt it since before the day you found me out there! At mountain Glenn…."

One of his tears suddenly landed on the surface of the photograph, on top of their intertwined hands. So he quickly wiped it away and let his voice shatter while his hand started to shake slowly…

"...I want to show you a new world Yang…. *gasp* …...I want to make it a reality for you….. for us… *gasp* …. Please Yang….. *sniffle* …...Please… just let me show you…."

In the end, they both got what neither of them wanted. Yang's true love was taken away from her….. and Gage was left behind in darkness…. By himself. He never thought that this sorrowful life could get any worse. Not while he was in her grasp… in her embrace which he wanted more than anything in this moment….. but it was unlikely.

He was cold….. in the darkness of the shatter moon which was still above him, even now….. yet…. all he wanted was to feel her warmth… and for his sunshine to give him one of her good old bear hugs again…

"...I'm never going to see you again….. am I?"

He felt his fingers become numb… so he just lowered the picture from his… turquoise eyes, and looked upwards towards the dark skies and shattered moon… to somewhat feel safe…. Until he began to hear footsteps coming from behind him.

They grew louder as the sound of snow being crushed did as well… and a weird sound of glowing…. Or whirring or something…. Just odd was heard from behind Gage…. While a soft woman's voice spoke to him,

"Don't say that just yet."

The whisper was accompanied with a hand placing itself on his shoulder… which made him look behind himself… and saw a woman standing there.

He gazed at her… ans saw that she had snow white skin… long black and red hair… and silver eyes as she wore a bright white cloak, covering most of her body along with the hood she had over her head.

"Hi there…" she whispered again as she smiled.

Gage nearly stood up as he…. Thought he recognized her, and wiped his eyes clean as he put the picture away,

"R….Ruby?" he asked the woman.

"Hahaha no… but, you really do know her… that's good Gage. That is your name right?"

The Older woman laughed at him, and held out her hand, wanting to pull him up onto his feet again…. But he just stared at her.

"Come on Gage. I don't bite I promise."

He then took her hand, and she pulled him up, "*sniffle* ...How do you know my name?" he asked as he tried to regain his voice.

"I like to listen to them…. Alot. And one of them just kept talking… and thinking bout you a lot too…. Gage Sim…. Her… hehe, 'Care-Bear'..."

"Yang?" Gage asked again as his eyes opened up even more.

"Yeah. I like to listen to her. She is one of my daughters…."

He nearly backed up and fell off the cliff, but luckily the gravestone caught his foot and stopped him while he squinted at the woman in white,

"W-Wait… then that means…. You're Summer Rose….. Right?"

She quickly closed her eyes and smiled, "Hehe, Indeed I am! Pleasure to meet my little firework's first boyfriend!"

Her enthusiasm made Gage smile, even now, but he still continued to ask…. Summer some more questions.

"Wait… but if i'm here… then-"

Summer's expression then changed from excited, to a more gloomy one as she frowned,

"Mmhm….. you're a ghost…... just like me now..." She answered him.

"I guess that's what I get for calling myself that a lot… or something….. either way, I don't know why I'm here…."

Summer just smiled again and looked up at the moon. "You, a lot like Ruby and myself, are special. In more ways than you can imagine… until you… 'passed the torch'..."

"What? What do you mean 'special'?" He asked with confusion.

"You said it yourself. 'Your mother always said that your semblance was a gift'. And it is. It can do things that others can't think of. That's why you always have nosebleeds when you use it Gage."

"You're not making any sense…. Summer."

"*sigh* I…. I know. I just feel…. Rushed. You're asking me a lot of questions, 'Care-Bear'." She said with a smirk.

Gage sighed and look down at the ground while he balled his fist, "Well don't be… i'm not going to be anywhere else for the rest of eternity…. "

"*sigh* ...You're so sentimental…." she sighed, sounding frustrated with him, but still decided to give him a tight hug.

He thought that she was already the weirdest person he's met so far, but that didn't stop him from taking in a shaky breath and wiping his eyes before she let go of him.

"That better?" she asked him.

Gage blushed and thought how embarrassing this was as he nodded his head, and felt like a child. "You're so weird…."

She then let go of him and smiled, "Well not as weird as you! For instance, the reason why you bleed when you become transparent Gage…. Is because you actually turn into what you say you are. A Ghost."

He shook his head immediately and stuttered, "W-What? That doesn't make any sense! It isn't just a….. defect or something more logical?"

Summer curved her head to the side and giggled, "Hehe, Gage, if it was then you wouldn't be in this realm with me right now…"

"Yeah don't rub that in my face…."

"Sorry…" She apologized. "Anyway, your semblance allows you to do… unique things compared to most people. Even the maidens… or those with Silver eyes. Which…"

She then turned to him and placed a hand onto the side of his cheek…. And his eye color changed to Silver again.

"...Apparently was passed onto you…. Along with a little bit of Yang's unique traits. Red eyes? Hmhm, you did use your semblance, and fuse your aura with Ruby's before you died… so maybe that's how you gained their traits….."

"That breaks almost every law of science that i've heard of… and i don't believe in fairytales." He replied.

"*sigh* Gage don't get into those facts…. You sound just like Taiyang…. I'm trying to help you."

Summer lowered her hand from Gage's face, and placed her hand on his heart while she sighed once again and closed her eyes, "*sigh*...You know, even with my help Gage, your victory would be so far from your reach….. but I still wish you could have lived to see it…."

Gage scowled at her and looked away, "Okay seriously, you're officially not helping." He mocked her.

She narrowed and shut her eyes, destroying her mysterious attitude completely, "Ugh…. I'm getting there Gage! Right now in fact!"

"Sorry. Go on."

"*exhale*... Every living being on Remnant has an Aura. Except for The Creatures of Grimm….. but… that doesn't mean that it all goes away once you have passed on. Not in my case at least…."

They both then looked out towards the snowy abyss…. But then Gage spoke as… Summer hummed and ran her hand up his chest strangely,

"Or….. as I would like to say…. 'Even the smallest spark of hope… is enough to ignite change'... like how you said you wanted to do. To change and create a….. 'New world'."

He simply stood there and let her continue… while she stroked her hand upwards and to where his heart was. Grasping that area and digging her nails into the fabric of his jacket as she did so.

"It's what I want too Gage… for my daughters…. So…. Maybe…. I could give you a small ounce of my own remaining… 'life-force'... to help you. If there is even any left, and maybe I could even help you become… go back…"

Gage felt her hand caress that area as she stared dreamily at him…. But then he began to feel a tingly… and slightly burning sensation as her hand glowed over his heart.

"You can…. Help me go back?" He asked her.

"It'll help…. No guarantees... but…. If it somehow works Gage…. Then there will be _everlasting _consequences in the not-so-distant future."

He then looked away from her as her hand fell from his chest…. And shook his head as he smiled, "I don't care about the consequences. As long as I can see Yang again, i'll continue to try my best protect her and Ruby…. For you."

The woman in white smiled eagerly, and reached down and grasped his hand tightly before raising it up, "So... you'll do it?"

"Yes."

"Gage. Say the words please."

"...I'll do it."

As he said that, Summer's hand glowed and floated over his heart once again, but only for a second as Gage felt a slight burn and….. the noise of what can only be described as a fire being ignited was heard.

Yet after her hand moved away…. She simply smiled and tilted her head at him playfully, "There. It's done!" She said.

"T…..That's it?" He asked, confused as he held his chest. "What now?"

Summer quickly looked behind both of them and stared anxiously as what looked like a blizzard was approaching the cliff.

"There's a storm coming. Faster than usual. So just wait for it to come, and then close your eyes Gage." She instructed him.

Then the wind began to scream at both of them. Loudly. While snowflakes blew against their clothes violently and the winds started to blow against their pale white faces.

"You sure?"

"Yes! Now go!"

Summer raised her hand up to block out the wind while Gage ignored it and looked back at her. Smiling as he raised his voice and started feel the cold air,

"Summer! Thank you… and if, somehow this works...… then i'll always be grateful."

However…. She smiled back at him... but the words she spoke left an everlasting echo among the wind, and in Gage's mind as everything began to turn white around him,

"The day will come when you won't be….."

Then the freezing cloud of ice consumed them both, leaving Gage with more questions as to what she meant, but it was now too late to ask as the snow clouded his vision, and…..

….All he could see was the color white again.

…

…

…

Ruby still sobbed into Yang's back as she held the brawler back while she sobbed loudly too. Her red eyes being prominent as she tried to fight and look up at Gage's… idle body…

"*gasp*...*gasp*...*gasp*...Gage! *gasp*...WAKE UP!"

The EMT was pounding on his chest madly as the ambulance accelerated even further and the sirens still blared loudly. He was trying to perform CPR correctly for ten minutes straight now… but nothing happened.

Gage's pulse hadn't come back and Yang's screaming only grew louder…. Making the man only stop and take in a shaky breath as he looked back at the desperate blonde.

"...Ma'am….."

She was distraught while her eyes and cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes glowed red…. Both the irises and the rest of it due to her crying.

Ruby just couldn't bear it anymore…. So she let her grip loose and hid her face as she crumbled and slid against the back of the ambulance, burying her face into her knees as she too wailed.

Yang gripped his bandana and then rushed to Gage's side, trying to take in one small breath… but she couldn't. So she just looked down at him and kissed him on the lips as the EMT moved away from them. Looking defeated and decided let her say goodbye.

The broken brawler then parted her lips from her and tried not to cry again as she brushed the side of his face gently…

"*gasp*...I saw your eyes before they closed… they were dark… and…. *gasp*…..I don't want them to be like that….*sniffle* ….because you always said that you were afraid of the dark….. so I don't want it to be the only thing you see… that's why you loved me! *gasp* …..I was your sunshine…. *gasp* …..your little night-light….. your…. *sniffle* …..Yellow firefly…. In the dark….."

She watched him…. praying that he would wake up… even if it was unlikely now, she still hugged his unconscious body and wept quietly,

"And that's why I need you… *sniffle* …..to keep that light burning brightly… because it'll… *gasp* …..it'll burn out without you…. Care-Bear….. so please… please…. Don't leave me….. *sniffle* please…. I…. I need you!"

"….*inhale*..."

Suddenly…. She felt Gage's chest rise and fall again slowly…. So she raised her head up off of him and….. saw him take in another breath! She then placed her hand on his heart…. But felt it beat weakly. "G…..*sniffle* ...Gage?!"

The EMT looked back at him and pressed two fingers against his neck, allowing him to also feel Gage's pulse. "What the hell?" He asked himself.

Yang then smiled….. and heard her lover take in another weak breath as his eyelids open slightly…. To reveal his own red eyes…. just as his chest rose up violently and made her back a few feet away from him.

Gage's chest kept rising so hard that it almost seemed like something was about to burst out of his chest…. But then his red eyes glowed… along with body, as a white aura consumed him and everything, even his clothes turned white. All except for his auburn hair and... red eyes.

Yet, as his chest rose higher than ever before, he fell back onto the stretcher and returned to normal. His eye color turned back to it's normal turquoise color along with his clothes.

"GAGE!"

She then went back to his side and shook him again while she saw his eyes close again, "Gage talk to me please! I…. I NEED YOU!" She pleaded.

The other man quickly grabbed onto her shoulder and made her take another step back again, "Ma'am! Ma'am it's okay! I have a pulse! But it is weak."

"*gasp*...What?!" Ruby asked as she got up from the floor.

"...He might live!"

The small girl stopped and looked over at Gage as she gasped and saw him breathe once again, causing her to run to Yang and hug her tightly as she smiled and sobbed loudly.

And that made Yang hold onto her little sister tightly and soon started to cry too as she looked at her unconscious lover, while the EMT pounded on the front of the vehicle again to warn the driver,

"Hey! Don't slow down! We're starting to lose him!"

…

**Later…**

…

The Ambulance suddenly stopped as it went over a curb, constant yelling became apparent as the back doors of the vehicle opened and a few nurses grabbed onto Gage's gurney.

Realizing they had arrived at the hospital, Ruby and Yang hopped out immediately and followed Gage's stretcher as all the nurses and doctors rolled him inside of the Emergency room lobby

They both tried to follow, completely by his side with each step and the staff were all talking incoherent nonsense…. As Gage raised his hand towards Yang and whispered.

"Y….. Yang….. You know me… When I make a promise…."

She grasped his hand, smiled tearfully and nodded as she already knew what he was going to say to her,

"*sniffle*... You keep it…."

It then lowered and a nurse stood in front of the two sisters while he went through, and the doctors closed the double doors and locked them, blocking them from entering.

"Wait! No let me through!"

"Ma'am i'm sorry!"

"Where are they taking him?!" Ruby asked.

"They're going to prep him for surgery! He's in good hands I promise."

The nurse then apologized and went through the doors as well before she locked them. Not allowing Yang access as her eyes turned red again.

"Grrrr! DAMN IT!"

The brawler turned and punched the door, where the woman's face would have been more specifically, yet all it did was leaving a giant dent on the door and cause everyone in the lobby to stare at her like she was a lunatic.

"*sniffle* ...Yang stop! It's okay! He was breathing!"

Ruby just watched as her older sister cracked and so she hugged her tightly, causing her to smile and rest her head on the rose's shoulder just as she too began to cry again.

"I know…. *gasp* ….I just want to see him…. *gasp*..."

"...He's okay Yang… he's okay….."

"*gasp*….*gasp*... Ruby…..*gasp*...He doesn't like…..*gasp*...being without me….."

"I know...…. I know… but he'll see you soon I'm sure of it…"

Everyone inside watched the two girls… just as the automatic doors to the lobby opened, and the rest of their friends came through, panting like animals as Blake waved at Yang.

"*pant* Yang!"

"*sniffle* ...Blake?'

The raven haired girl placed a hand on her blonde partner and held her closely, causing Ruby to smile and let go as Weiss approached them,

"What happened?" She asked.

"*gasp*...Gage's eyes closed…*gasp*... but then he came back….. *gasp* ….."

Weiss still was clueless as she squinted at Yang and looked towards Ruby for a not completely incoherent answer.

"Gage died…. But he came back…. Sorta. And now they're gonna…. Get him ready for surgery…. Or something." The small girl answered.

Weiss simply looked over at her sobbing teammate as Gage consoled her, and choked up a little bit on the inside at the thought of her seeing him die…

"H…How could this all happen in one night?"

Ruby quickly looked away and at Sun and Neptune, who just decided to sit down and take a breather. "I don't know…." she answered.

Then suddenly, the locked double doors opened up and a doctor with white hair and beard white came out, looking straight at Yang and Ruby before anyone else,

"Hello? Are you all with Gage Sim?" He asked Team RWBY.

Yang immediately looked up from Blake's shoulder and at the doctor with a concerning stare, "*sniffle* ...Yes!"

"Oh. Well, you four are welcome to follow me. I'll explain his current situation on the way to him. He's in the examination room. It's at the end of the hall."

The Team all glanced at each other, while the two boys sat down and let them go ahead without them. "Go. We'll stay here." they said.

"Okay…"

So, they all entered through the two doors, and walked with the doctor. Yang of course was in front as she tried to wipe her eyes clean, and everyone else followed her and the man.

But, he grew silent, and the blonde was starting to become impatient because of him, along with Blake and Ruby.

"So…. *sniffle* ...Why does he need to go into surgery?" Yang asked to break the silence.

"To remove any shrapnel from his body, clean his wounds and cuts….. and we might have to amputate his stump even further to prevent him from getting Gangrene."

Ruby became curious, "Gangrene? What is that? A disease?"

He nodded, "Yes. An infection that can be caused by an insufficient blood supply. And it is deadly. If he catches it he'll become sick and die…. So we need to remove more of his arm to prevent it…... "

The three girls looked at their blonde teammate, and saw her look down as they walked down the white hall in silence except for the occasional sniffle.

"It's…. It's okay…. As long as he lives…. That's what's important." She said quietly.

"And we'll find out soon ma'am. Because we're going to have to put him into a medically induced coma to treat it properly. So if it's successful, he should wake up in a couple of days…."

Weiss and Blake looked at each other, and Yang….. smiled as the heiress walked up to the doctor and tugged on his arm.

"Y-Yes Ms. Schnee?"

She quickly stopped the doctor and everyone went ahead inside of the examination room as she whispered into the man's ear.

"I…..I want you to make sure that Gage is insured by the Schnee Dust Corporation…."

"W…..What?" he asked her.

She couldn't bear the thought of Yang losing Gage. It would cripple her emotionally for sure… and maybe even break their team's strongest member away from the rest of them.

"You heard me. I want the Schnee family to insure his medical costs. Keep him in good hands… and I don't care if I have the clearance from my father or not."

"You're sure?" He asked her. "All it will pretty much do is get him a good smelling room with a window to be honest with you hehe." He joked.

"Well, you make sure of that. And doctor….." She then looked and gestured towards Yang, "Please try and make him come out of this as well as possible….. his girlfriend is a huntress In training along with me. His death could… change things."

"We'll do our best to prevent that from happening Ms. Schnee. Now come. Your friends are already going inside."

…

The Heiress and the doctor eneterd the examination room, and Weiss saw her team, along with a clear glass window that was on the wall to the left of the room.

Blake stood up as she stared down at the floor and sniffled, Ruby was sitting on a chair near the corner of the room, and Yang was sat down ontop of a table. All looking through the glass.

And on the other side…. Was Gage.

He was lying on a hospital bed, with his jacket and black shirt removed as the surgeons shined a bright light over his bloody stump fhat was his left arm, and began to prepare for surgery. As they were getting their scalpels and other tools prepared.

Weiss moved next to Blake and watched as the doctor simply paced around the room, watching the window as well.

"*sigh*...What were you kids doing out there in the city that this had to happen?" he asked them.

The girls didn't even flinch at the question… and just watched. So Ruby decided to take action as their leader for once and attempted to lie,

"We were…. Being dumb kids…. Hanging out near somewhere we shouldn't have been, and it just so happened to be a place that the White Fang were hiding. So we tried to defend ourselves…. And now we're here."

He grinned, "Hmm….. Well, I suppose it isn't entirely your fault. You expected a place inside the walls of Vale to actually be safe… there's no shame in thinking that."

Yang looked over at her little sister at thus time and saw her conversing with the man, making him look like a fuel as a part of their ruse, and sniffled again as she stood up and walked closer to the window while the doctor went on,

"It's so hard for something to actually be safe from any sort of evil in this world… hell, even the people can be taken. And I mean anyone, can be consumed by the darkness of this cruel world….."

The blonde continued to listen and looked at Gage through the glass with tears in her eyes as she smiled. Placing her hand against it, and bowed her forehead, letting it also be pressed against the clear surface before she started to sob again.

However…. Ruby just smiled at her older sister,

"It can be like that most of the time sir… but there are beams of hope too….. ones that shine brighter than the sun even….. but, then again, that's the thing about light…."

And then finally, the small rose turned and stared at Gage happily through the glass before finishing her statement to the doctor,

"….You never know where it'll shine."


	59. The End Of The Beginning

**Author's Note: EVERYONE FUCKING READ THIS: **

Hey hey hey! I'm not the heartless mini Miles Luna son of bitch that you thought I was hahaha! Anyway... i have really good news! But, I must inform you all that this is the official FINAL chapter of RWBY: Desertion. And there will be an Epilogue chapter after this as well…... However….. I must also in form you that…

**I AM MAKING A SEQUEL TO RWBY: DESERTION AS YOU READ THIS.**

All I can say is that it will take place three weeks after this chapter, and is still in between Volume Two and Three but will work with flash forwards/flashbacks. Thats all im going to say. Now, this story has been a major part in keeping my head up. Even in the darkest times. Almost 90,000 views in fact! So, since I love it so much, I will continue it for those of you that also love it… in Desertion: Part Two. (- Official Title)

**Check my profile in a few days (or Today. Hue~) and The sequel to RWBY: Desertion should be there with the first chapter already posted**. Now, go forward. To the RWBY: Desertion, or Desertion: Part One finale.

**Song**: Moving on by Unrated

…...

**Nonexistent End Credits Song:**

This Will Be The Day By Casey Lee Williams

(Magical girl remix)

…

Blake sat inside of the Gage's hospital room. Specifically in a chair that was centered in front of his bed so she could watch him and make sure that his heart monitor was acting normally.

She had trails of tears going down from her eye sockets to her cheeks as she stared at him. The bandage covering his right cheek…. And the fact that everything under his left arm's bicep was gone and wrapped in a surgical bandage that had blood on it.

Almost nothing left of his left arm in fact...

The room was vacant, since she finally managed to get Yang to leave the room and get something to eat after the week that Gage has been resting….. but she only did it so no one would see her cry.

"*sniffle*... This was all…. *gasp*... my fault! I should have just told you and let you kill me instead! And now… what am I supposed to do?!"

The thought of what her friends would say to her if they found out the truth… at this moment.

"_...Now?! Gage could have died! His arm is gone! Gone because of you!"_

"_Blake….. how could you? He's our friend….."_

"_He trusted you….. he trusted you and then you did all this to him!"_

"_You're a monster! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN THE GRIMM!"_

She stood up, and collapsed to her knees as she covered her ears and sobbed silently… while Gage just laid there…. Pale and unconscious…. while she placed her hands onto the side of the bed and wept silently. Pressing her head against the bed as well.

"i'm sorry….*gasp*... I'm sorry…..*gasp* ...I'm sorry….*gasp*...i'm so sorry Gage….. I… I wish I could have…."

As she sobbed… she stopped during that last sentence.… and realized something… that pissed her off at the same time.

She realized, that if Gage's dad had never died…. then Yang would never had found him. Everything that had happened in the last five months, him growing into a man and forming his and Yang's relationship, their victories and discoveries never would have occurred, if her and Adam never had been on that dust train.

So now… she could never say that she would want to go back and prevent it from happening… it would prevent her partner from becoming truly happy.

Instead of finishing her sentence, Blake simply stood back up and looked down at Gage…. And his missing arm as she still cried for him.

"I'm too afraid and weak….. *sniffle* ….and I know that you'll find out eventually….. so I don't care about what you'll do to me… because I… *sniffle* ….I deserve to feel hurt just as much as you will be!"

She placed her hand on his heart, and still cried while she rested her head on top of his stomach. Blake then hugged his side tightly, and let some tears fall onto the fabric of the hospital gown he was wearing,

"...Just let me live with the guilt. I don't care if it destroys me….. I have to be punished in some way if you don't decide to kill me…."

Blake still couldn't imagine him doing it. Maybe he would rough her up a bit or completely unleash his verbal fury…. But not after she saw what he did to Adam. He ripped his throat out with his bare teeth because he was afraid of him hurting her. She couldn't even think of what he could do to her for lying….. hell…. She didn't think it was him who bit down on her old friend's throat…. It felt like something was controlling him with the presence of his red eyes, and she was afraid that it would take control of him again.

She was indeed afraid of him, even in his current state as she raised her head up from his chest and brushed his hair lightly…. Before revealing something of her own,

"listen…. I….. can't deny that I haven't had feelings for you Gage…. Even when I knew and you were with Yang….. *sniffle* …...but the only reason I'm hiding this is to help you… That's why i haven't tried to stop you…. Or point you in the wrong direction… *sniffle* ... because I… I have strong feelings for you…. But i don't want you to be separated from the person you love and become unhappy because of what I did…."

Blake didn't want to do this. She didn't want to keep true to who she always said she was and run like a coward. So she had to face it. Live with it….. and hide the truth from him. She cared about Gage deeply, yet she was too afraid to admit that and the truth about his father's death. So she wouldn't break any of the relationships she had built ever since she arrived at Beacon.

Yet…. She had to.

"I wish I could be different for you….. *sniffle* …. And changed things but then you wouldn't be here… so…. For whatever happens in the future…. I'm sorry. I'm…...so sorry Gage…. *sniffle*..."

Blake looked down at him as he slept…. And hovered over him. Gently kissing his cheek as more tears fell from her eyes, and she nuzzled her head against his heart for a brief moment. Hearing it beat slowly a few times before she raised herself back up, and sauntered towards the door.

"...I loved you. And I still do along with everyone else in our…. little family. So please….. make sure that there will be a new world for them…. *sniffle* ...Even if I don't live to see it….."

And then finally, she opened the door, and left in silence. Trying to keep the tears from flowing.

…

**Later…**

...

Yang tried her best to smile as she entered Gage's quiet room, dressed in the jacket that he bought her since it was nearly the start of winter and it was snowing outside.

She saw that Blake was gone, but it didn't phase her at first. Instead she moved towards the right side of his bed and pulled up a chair beside him as she… put her hand on top of his right one, his now only hand.

"I'm back…" She said to him. "It's been a week now since you fell asleep. Don't worry I haven't cried that much since you…. You know…. But, part of the reason i haven't is because it's almost Christmas time! And I kept thinking of how we could spend it together… and how we can decorate your dorm and Beanie's barn together….. you know, cliche couples stuff ….."

The blonde still smiled and intertwined their fingers once again, looking at him as he was still in his coma…

"Oh yeah, and you don't have to worry about anything i promise…. I asked Velvet to take care of Beanie while you're here… Blake went to get some sleep I think… Weiss had to go to the CCT and talk to someone…. Ruby's coming up with some food for all of us…. And I'm right here…. *sniffle* …...so your girls are safe Care-Bear….. heh….."

All he did was take in another breath, and his heart monitor beeped again while a droplet of water rolled down the brawler's pale cheek before she put her head down, against Gage's bicep.

"...Dad's pissed he can't come here to see you too… work and all, and the same with Qrow too… but they still hope you get out of this A-Okay…. So does everyone else….. *sniffle* …...JNPR…. SNNN….. CFVY… they all want to come and visit but it'll be over the visiting capacity…. Or something like that….."

She still waited for a response…. And was disappointed. So, Yang still grasped Gage's hand tighter while she still tried so hard to smile for him, trying not to tear up too much before Ruby would return,

"But we still kept to what you would have done….. we told the police that it was all just an accident… any dead or injured White Fang soldiers were listed as an act of self defense… which is true… because we told them that we stumbled upon them by accident and you were just trying to protect us from….. like you said you were going to. Hehe… You can thank Ruby for coming up with that one…. I was so scared that I could barely even think about anything other than you…. I guess… *sniffle* ...I really am obsessed with you. Aren't I?"

That made her think about the first few days she met Gage… the day she thought he was going to kill himself, but was hilariously mistaken…. When she became flustered by him at the grocery store… the time he kicked CRDL's ass for cheating in their sparring match….. the first night she saw him outside…. In that tree while it was raining….. and then she remembered their first kiss….

On the roof of Beacon in the moonlight… which also made her remember what she said to her team when they came down from there…. as it had began to rain,

_"I'll stay with him forever!"_

And now those few words… stuck with her so far in their relationship…. even to this very moment….. So she stayed true to her statement, and took out his bandana from her back pocket and put it in between their hands, making them both grasp it as Yang sniffled once again.

"...I love you. *sniffle* ….So much. That…. Ever since I saw you like this…. In your coma…. That I felt… *gasp* ...I felt like i was broken! *gasp*..."

Her strength to keep them back was not strong enough as she went on and began to choke up, and recoiled with a loud gasp of breath, letting her head fall flat and lie against her lover's arm…. As she saw that his fingers were still not clenched around her own hand as she held his.

"...And... *sniffle* ...I feel…. Like so much of me is wrong…. Cracked…. And out of place… so if you don't wake up from this Gage… *gasp* …...then I think it might be too late for me to come back from it…. And glow bright like you always said i did….."

However, unknown to her, Gage's expression changed from emotionless… to happy as he had a small smile plastered upon his lips…. As he could hear every word that she was saying…. But kept his eyes from opening while she still continued.

"But I can't give up on you….. *sniffle* ...Because I know you…. When you make a promise…-"

Then, she felt his hand spring to life, and he clenched his fingers, fully intertwining both of their fingers as they held hands…. And he chuckled weakly at her,

"...I keep it….."

Gage then opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to Yang while he still continued to smile and squeeze her hand as tight as he could. Making her just glance at him… and smile back as tears of joy formed because she saw that he was now awake!

They were both staring at each other now. His turquoise eyes gazing back into her large teary lilac orbs. They didn't even hug yet…. They just stared at each other as Gage moved his hand away from Yang's and used it to wipe a tear from her eye, just as they were still both smiling.

"What? *sniffle* …..Have you never seen a girl cry before… *sniffle* ….Care-Bear?"

Gage continued to smile and used his hand to brush a few of her gold bangs away from her eyes while he answered her question,

"I have... it's just that you don't need to anymore Yang…."

The two lovers simply paused for a few moments and gazed at each other again… until Yang's smile faded and she began to gasp uncontrollably as she lunged at him in tears,

"*gasp*...Gagey!"

She finally gave him the one thing he wanted, as she wrapped his arms around him, and gave him the bear hug that he was so desperate to feel once again,

"Yang…."

Then, the blonde brawler kept gasping, and started to kiss the right side of his face repeatedly as her voice broke and he put his arm around her, trying his best to hug her back.

"*gasp!* ...I LOVE YOU! *gasp!* ...I love you! *gasp!* ….I love you Gage…. I love you damn it…. *gasp*..."

Gage just let out a shaky gasp as well and looked down at the blonde as he too began to feel himself begin to choke up while he stroked his hand up and down her arm in an attempt to console and contain her.

"I love you too Yang…..*shaky inhale* ...I love you too.."

She responded by nuzzling her head against his neck, and wrapped her arms around his stomach as she smiled and sobbed loudly,

"You fell asleep…. *sniffle* …..and I was so scared that…. *sniffle* ...you weren't going to wake up…"

He smiled, "Well….. *exhale* ...to be honest, I woke up about five minutes ago. I just wanted to hear how much you loved me… hehe…."

Yang giggled at him, before sniffling again and nuzzled him further while her smile grew even larger, "You Dumbass….. do don't do things like that to me during a time like this."

"Hehe, okay…. *sniffle* ….I'm sorry." He apologized.

She then grabbed onto Gage's chest tightly, and pulled him into a long, deep, and passionate kiss as she still gasped loudly. However, seeing her cry in front of him only made Gage want to bring her closer, so he gently ran his hand through the her golden locks, and brought her closer. Deepening their kiss until she finally broke it and gasped.

"It's okay…. *sniffle* ...you're still here. Laying in this bed. Right next to me….."

Then, she placed her head back softly against his right shoulder again…. And wrapped his sage bandana around his bicep before she kissed him on the cheek, and tried to calm down… but still it was hard for her to do with all the tears of joy.

Gage just smiled back at her, and wrapped his right arm around his lover… looking down at his missing left arm as he tried to look happy for her…. But that act proved to be inefficient as he became saddened by the sight of it… and remembered how he 'died'.

"I'm sorry I said all that stuff to you in the ambulance Yang… I don't know what got into me…"

"It's okay…. You were losing blood… *sniffle* … your body was shutting down… and you were scared…. I understand if you thought there was no coming back…." She sniffled

"Still Taiyo-chan… I'm sorry I scared you… hell, I probably scared the shit out of Ruby too-"

And out of the blue, the door flew open, and Gage could hear Ruby's small voice as she entered and the ruffling of a plastic bag was heard as well. Then, she walked in front of them without seeing that he was awake and smiled at Yang,

"Yang I got the…"

But soon she raised her head up, and almost dropped the bag when she saw her older sister and Gage smiling at her while they held each other closely.

"Well speak of the little red devil…. Hehe..." He said quietly.

The younger girl dropped the bag of food as she saw him… and took a step back as she looked at his missing arm and started to choke up and remember what happened,

"G…Gage..."

"Hey Ruby… "

She… didn't want to get too close to him. So, she took a slight step forward as both Yang and Gage noticed she was acting stranger than usual.

Seeing her, Gage signaled for her to come over to them… but still Ruby hesitated before she picked up the bag she brought in, looked down at the ground and sat in a chair next to Yang.

The couple stared at her while Yang wiped her tears… and he realized why she was so silent, because Ruby was still looking at his stump… as it looked like she was about to start crying.

"Ruby…. It's okay." he said to her.

Yet, she still gasped, and let her eyes become watery as she looked at her friend…. The only person she could see as an older brother…. The person who believed her to be able to take charge and do what was necessary in order for all of them to survive… but she felt like she had failed Gage still,

"Y….You're wrong! *sniffle*…. You…..*sniffle* …You believed in me… to be able to protect my friends…*gasp* ...And I failed you Gage!"

"No…. No you didn't." He replied. "I saw you… what you did after I was 'out of commission'... you were leading everyone. Giving them orders…. And doing what needed to be done. Being the leader that you should be... And the one that you truly are Ruby…."

While he was talking, Yang put her arm around her little sister and smiled at her while they both tried to stop crying, and Ruby protested,

"B… But…. *gasp* …..Gage…. Your arm…."

Gage raised his stub up from the bed and glanced at it only for a few brief seconds before he looked back at his best friend,

"An accident. That concrete on top of your leg? An accident. Because how could you have know it was there? And I didn't even know that thing was going to hit my arm. Hell, I didn't even know if the blast was going to hurt us."

"B-But-"

"Ruby. Shit happens. We're all alive, and that's what matters. And it's not all because of me either. There's the two of you who took charge of that scary situation….. and then there's the enemies that made really stupid mistakes." He interrupted with a grin.

She paused as if to say something to object…. But that last sentence couldn't help but bring a small smile to all of their faces for a few seconds before Ruby's cracked voice started to fade.

"Gage y….*sniffle* ...you're sure that you're okay?" She asked him.

"I will be." Gage answered as he looked at his stump. "But first I have to get use to this… and I know it'll be hard to do that back at Beacon… but i've got a crap ton of friends to help me get through it. And then there's you two... the only people I have that's close to a… new and small family."

"You really think we can do it?" Yang asked as she held his hand.

He just laughed again, "Yeah…. Besides, now that Mistletoe's gone, all of my weapons are basically one handed! So it shouldn't be too hard if they let me stay at Beacon right?"

The two girls smiled again at his enthusiasm, and Ruby let her head rest against Yang's shoulder while they looked at him.

"Yeah you'll stay Care-Bear…. We'll make sure of that. Give Ozpin the good ole Team RWBY charm! Right sis?" The blonde asked Ruby.

"Darn right we will…. Hehe….."

"Good." He said to them. "Because i'd hate to spend the next four years without you guys... you know… 'cuz I love you all."

The sisters then laughed at him, and both held onto his hand as they answered and smiled happily, making their tears finally go away,

"We know Gage!"

…

…

…

After a while, their demeanor changed from happy, to tired out by all the grief and surprises and the other sad stuff, and they tried to all get some rest as the snow from outside started to fall against the window behind Yang and Ruby, and as the sun started to set.

Gage had started to think of the…. What he thought was a weird dream of him in that realm with Summer Rose. Deciding on whether it was more like a heavenly place… or a hellish one. But he didn't want to dwell on it, so he looked over at his lover and her little sister.

Ruby's head was against Yang's side, snoring cutely and quietly as the blonde slouched back in her chair, however, her and Gage were both awake, but were slowly growing tired as they lowered their voices for the sleeping rose…

"So….. she hasn't been too worried about me has she?" Gage whispered to Yang.

"Nope… or she just didn't show it… she may be younger than us, but she's still a trooper…. Heh, she's been doing a lot better than I was, that's for sure….."

"Oh really?" Gage asked with a smirk. "What about everyone else? There's gotta be someone who was as sad as you." He joked.

"Yeah…. I'd say Pyrrha." She answered with a quiet giggle, "She was a little hysterical…. But not as much as I was….. good thing she'll be here tomorrow and see that you're awake…."

He chuckled to himself and looked up at the ceiling as he sighed and put his head back down onto his pillow,

"Yeah….. lucky me… but that still doesn't answer my question Yang." He said as he moved his attention back to her. "Were you alright?"

Yang looked away and down at Ruby as she ran her hand up and down her shoulder comfortably before answering with a sigh,

"*sigh*...No i wasn't. I've had about three hours of sleep in the last week waiting for you to wake up…. I was just…. a mess….. but now you're awake. So I think i'll be better now!"

"Good….. I'm just… glad to see that nothing happened to you In that fight that I didn't know about…. And i'm glad that you're still happy."

He said that as he brought her head close enough to kiss her forehead gently, and they both smiled.

"I'll always be happy when you're with me Care-Bear."

"I know Yang….. i know..."

Gage let her finally rest her head and close her eyes slowly since she was smiling… so he decided to close his eyes and maybe help her sleep a little bit before the visiting hours would end…

But, even after only five minutes of rest, Yang's bloodshot eyes opened… and she decided to climb into his hospital bed despite how… weird it would look for the both of them.

Then, she laid on top of him, resting her head on his chest as he snorted himself awake and his eyes opened before he stared at her weirdly once again,

"Yang….. are you okay?"

"I've just been….. thinking…." She said as she nuzzled against his body and wrapped her arms around Gage's chest before going on,

"Ever since you were put into that coma, i've been thinking…. about, The Collectors, and The White Fang. How we're only scratching the surface of what's really going on between them… they're both the key to the secrets we both want find…. But I don't even know what we're going to do anymore… so… I need to ask you Gage…"

She paused for a few moments, but finally looked up at Gage and decided to ask him what was pretty much on both of their minds,

"Is….. is our search for answers over? Is it finished? Gage… is this the end?"

Gage's eyes widened at her weird question, and hugged her with his arm as he turned to the right and looked out the room's glass window, getting a clear view of the snowy city of Vale,

"No…. I think we're just getting started."

Yang smiled because of his answer despite being a little scared. So, she turned his head back to her and looked into his turquoise eyes while she smiled, and grasped his hand tighter than ever before,

"Then…. i'll…. I'll be with you Gage! Right by your side, every step step of the way! Besides….. we're supposed to take care of each other. It's my turn to keep my side of the promise."

"Just don't end up like me hehe." He joked.

She grinned and let her forehead rest against Gage's as her eyes also closed before he could see them become teary again,

"I won't. You'll be there to protect me… and then, maybe we can finally start building our new life…. And we could help rebuild Remnant….. make it a new world….."

He just smiled again and started to lean in closer and closer to his lover's precious lips as he questioned her statement,

"Together?"

"Together!" She answered confidently.

The tips of their noses touched, so the two lovers both gasped and moved closer, forming another passionate kiss between them, as both their eyes began to water.

Then, Yang put her arm around his neck again, and he put his arm on her shoulder before they separated quickly, for only a few moments.

"I… *gasp* …..i'll always love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too Yang….. *gasp* …..that's why I woke up. For you…."

Their tears shined as they smiled again and embraced their significant other tightly, before going straight into another deep kiss as they cried, feeling relieved for once in this sorrowful life.

They knew that this wasn't anywhere near the end. It was impossible. There were still so many questions left unanswered. Their truths still needed to be hunted down…. people needed to be found… Dead or Alive. Good and Evil.

Gage still needed to find what happened to his father. Yang still needed to find her mother, Raven Branwen. Qrow and The Collectors are still destined to spark some sort of revolution against Cinder, The Chaos Syndicate, and Adam and The White Fang.

As for Gage and Yang... it was their… destiny. To create a spark of hope… and ignite change. Like Summer said, and help create a New World of Remnant.

However, there will always be other forces or people watching from behind the shadows of Remnant, whether they were physical or spiritual… there was no hiding from them…

….And even... right now in fact. Someone….. or something was watching Gage and Yang at this very moment. As their tearful embrace became tighter and tighter inside of the hospital room.

In the room, the glass window was nearly fogged up from the cold wind and snow outside… but, there was a tree outside the window, with a branch that was angled perfectly enough for someone to be perched on it and look inside the room….. and there definitely was something.

On the branch in this very moment, was a dark black bird with red eyes. And it was looking into the room, exactly at Yang and Gage as it…. Was thinking about them.

"_They both have promise…. Yes….. but they're reckless. There's permanent proof of that now….. and there truly is a new and darker storm coming over that cloudy horizon. And it will test their strengths not only as lovers, but as a family. But….. if they can survive the next feat in their journey together…. Then they may be ready….. for our... Revolution..."_

It knew just as much as they did. That his fight…. Their fight, was nowhere close to be over. But as long as they had their friends and allies…. It'll… help speed things up a little.

Then, the black bird….. no. Actually... The Black Raven cawed loudly before it turned and dove off of the branch, flapping its wings as it glided upwards…. And towards the snowy horizon while the shattered moon slowly began to rise into the night sky…. Once again,

"_Gage….. Yang…... The coming days ahead of you will prove whether you are strong….. or weak. But I must admit that i believe that you two can prevail and succeed….. so please….. Keep Moving Forward… but... always make sure that you are both one step ahead..."_

**(*Fades to Black*)**

**(Roll The** **Nonexistent End Credits!)**


	60. Epilogue

**Final Author's Note: **Well it's official. **Part Two of RWBY: Desertion is up and it is on my profile** so for everyone who's made it so far I obviously suggest for you all to go and read the next part in Gage and Yang's journey. (Which is still in between Volume Two and Three) As it will probably be a tad bit darker than it was before. Which you will see in this final chapter.

This, is the Epilogue, the official **FINAL** chapter of RWBY: Desertion. However, Desertion's sequel fic, **Desertion: Part Two**, is the continuation of RWBY: Desertion. Where I hope to see all of you go.

And here's a small peek Into the future,

(Please dont hurt me XD)

**Song: **Legend by Martin O'Donnell

…..

Gage's hospital room was dark and silent as the night went on. He was alone, lying on his

bed, but he was tossing and turning as he could hear…. A woman's voice whispering into his ears as he tried to sleep.

"_Hm-mm…."_

His eyes shut forcefully, and he turned his body to the right so the stub that was now his his left arm did not accidentally start bleeding through his bandages again.

"_...Gage? Gage wake up!"_

His legs buckled and he started to breathe heavily as he also began to sweat and his hands also started to shake.

"_...I need you!"_

His body cringed as he heard her voice... and noticed that it didn't sound like Yang… or Ruby….. but someone else. And it scared him

"_...Please!"_

Gage then began to feel a droplet of something flow down slowly from his eye socket, and it went down his cheek…. But it was not a tear. The liquid was too dry to be a tear.

"_...Wake up Gage!"_

He opened his eyes as they were bloodshot, and raised himself off of the bed and saw Yang standing at the foot of the bed.

"Gage!"

He looked at Yang, and saw that she had tears coming down from her eyes and she had a trail of blood coming from her lips.

"*sniffle*...Gagey."

Gage saw her and got off of the bed, and was surprised to see that he was dressed in his sage leather jacket, yet his left sleeve was stitched so the sleeve still completely covered his stump.

He immediately held her by her hands and looked into her eyes.

"I'm here."

A sudden bang rang out, and Gage turned to the left to see that the hospital room was on fire, but then she then let go of his hands and ran…. Into the bathroom, so he quickly ran after her as he cried her name,

"Yang! Yang come back!"

"Gage help me! Please!"

He ran inside of the bathroom… but she was nowhere inside it. It was just completely normal… aside from the blood that had stained the edges of the sink.

"Yang. Yang where'd you go!?"

"*sniffle*...help me…. Please…." he heard her cry.

Gage desperately turned and looked around the small bathroom for where her voice was coming from….. until he accidentally glanced into the mirror that was above the sink.

"Wh…..What?"

Yang was….. inside of the mirror. From his view at least. It was almost like he was watching her through a screen… yet her back was turned to him.

He just looked at her… awe strucken, and placed his hand against the mirror of the glass. Fearing that he wouldn't be able to help her.

But that…. Was until he heard her giggle.

"Hehe…"

She turned around to face him…. But… her body was pale… the blood kept coming down from her forehead… and her eyes. They were bright red.

"W-What?!"

Yang's body then began to glow…. White… until it was so blinding that Gage had to use his only arm to block out the blinding light as he called her name again.

"YANG!"

"_I warned you…. About the day you wouldn't want to be grateful….. Gage…" _a familiar voice said.

He moved his hand down from the light…. And looked in the mirror to see… Summer Rose standing on the other end of the glass.

Yet….. her eyes were no longer silver. They were also… red.

"Hehe…. Found you." She whispered.

"...W…...What the…... AAAAGH!"

Gage began to feel something burning… but it was where his heart was. And the pain made him shut his eyes and cry out in agony.

"_...I may seem innocent… but I keep… what I steal….~"_

It sounded like she was referring to him… as a toy. A toy that she had taken…. And it angered him. To the point where he snarled… and yelled back at her as loud as he could while the burning sensation went on and the dry liquid continued to roll down his cheeks...

Gage eventually found the strength to raise his head back up… and growled. He got back up to the point where he could look into the mirror again… but what he saw… shocked him to the core.

As he saw himself in the mirror….. he became scared. He was back in his hospital gown again… and his left arm was still gone…. But.. the thing that made him become terrified…

...Was the fact that now, Gage's eyes were red. Again.

His irises were bright red once again. Just like Yang's. Yet the horrifying thing about it… was that the liquid he felt dripping down from his eye sockets were not tears….. but dark blood.

Gage was in complete silence as he gazed at himself in the mirror, and he used his one hand to feel his right eye as he… whimpered in utter fear, because the blood… was real.

The blood was real, his eye color was real, and... he just saw red. He could feel the red, he saw red, everything was red, everything he saw was red…..and then Gage he felt his body become weak… and let himself fall to the floor as he heard Summer speak to him one last time… before he let his eyes close.

"_Gage…. If you want truly want to save the world…. The people you love… the girl that you love…. this… family that you've created… then you will have to give up your free will…. To me."_

"_So please…. Keep your head up for me….. Because there's two of us in here now… two minds… to save them all."_


End file.
